ALCANZANDO AL DESTINO
by Meiling55
Summary: Más allá de la elegante Lakewood un joven conoce a Candy, ambos empiezan una hermosa aventura, donde los fragmentos de los recuerdos de él poco a poco comenzarán a regresar, ambos lucharán por alcanzar su felicidad juntos y no separarse nunca más
1. Chapter 1

**ALCANZANDO AL DESTINO**

**PRÓLOGO**

Vuelvo

Quiero creer que estoy volviendo  
Con mi peor y mi mejor historia  
Conozco este camino de memoria  
Pero igual me sorprendo

Hay tanto siempre que no llega nunca  
Tanta osadía, tanta paz dispersa  
Tanta luz que era sombra y viceversa  
Y tanta vida trunca

En qué momento consiguió la gente  
Abrir de nuevo lo que no se olvida  
La madriguera linda que es la vida  
Culpable o inocente

Propios y ajenos vienen en mi ayuda  
Preguntan las preguntas que uno sueña  
Cruzo silbando por el santo y seña  
Y el puente de la duda

Me fui menos mortal de lo que vengo  
Ustedes estuvieron / yo no estuve  
Por eso en este cielo hay una nube  
Y es todo lo que tengo

Tira y afloja entre lo que se añora  
Y el fuego propio y la ceniza ajena  
Y el entusiasmo pobre y la condena  
Que no nos sirve ahora  
Vuelvo de buen talante y buena gana  
Se fueron las arrugas de mi ceño  
Por fin puedo creer en lo que sueño  
Estoy en mi ventana

Nosotros mantuvimos nuestras voces  
Ustedes van curando sus heridas  
Empiezo a comprender las bienvenidas  
Mejor que los adioses

Vuelvo con la esperanza abrumadora  
Y los fantasmas que llevé conmigo  
Y el arrabal de todos y el amigo  
Que estaba y no está ahora

Todos estamos rotos pero enteros  
Diezmados por perdones y resabios  
Un poco más gastados y más sabios  
Más viejos y sinceros

Vuelvo sin duelo y ha llovido tanto  
En mi ausencia, en mis calles, en mi mundo  
Que me pierdo en los nombres y confundo  
La lluvia con el llanto

Vuelvo / Quiero creer que estoy volviendo  
Con mi peor y mi mejor historia  
Conozco este camino de memoria  
Pero igual me sorprendo

_(Mario Benedetti)_

En algunos momentos de la vida, existen pequeñas o enormes desviaciones de lo que sabemos o creemos que es nuestro destino seguro, de ese lugar al que llamamos paz o felicidad pero, son nuestros pasos a veces inseguros los que nos van llevando a ciertos eventos que nos van forjando el alma, para que una vez escalada esa empinada montaña, lleguemos a la cima y eso que llamamos felicidad sea bien apreciada. Aquellos que nacen con mucha luz en sus corazones son quienes tienen más pruebas que pasar porque pareciera que la sabiduría de varias vidas ya la llevan impresa en sus almas y la fortaleza de su espíritu, así como el oro bajo el fuego, se va forjando hasta brillar como el más precioso de los diamantes.

La vida es así, en mayor o menor medida todos pasan por ese proceso. Y existen dos personas en este mundo que más que nadie han llevado a cabo dicha misión y bien cumplida por cierto; se podrán algún día juntar todas las cuotas pagadas en sus vidas para llegar a esa cima de paz bien merecida? O cuántas cuotas más tendrán que pagar?

Dos hermosas almas que cruelmente fueron separadas ante un abismo de muerte y completo olvido, una por creer irremediablemente perdido a su ser más amado y la otra vagando sin cesar después de aquella caída de caballo, errante y sin rumbo fijo, tratando de hacerse una vida y con la esperanza de recordar lo que años atrás había olvidado.

Una de ellas, viviendo en la ciudad de Chicago, sintiéndose feliz a pesar de las circunstancias tan adversas en su vida, con el anhelante sueño de tener lo que siempre quiso, un hogar: La paz de esa persona amada que le brindara un hogar lleno de paz y sueños pero no por eso dependiente de que eso a su vida llegara para ser feliz. Esa alma dulce y fuerte a la vez, viviendo su misión al cuidado de las personas y que dentro de poco emprenderá una nueva misión que sin saberlo, la llevará a revivir la esperanza y el anhelo, a encontrar lo que se creía para siempre perdido.

En un lugar más escondido, en un pequeño pueblo, donde la naturaleza se manifiesta hermosa y majestuosa, está este otro corazón, que se siente contento por forjarse por sí solo un camino, respira hondo observando el verde paisaje y se siente satisfecho, feliz pese a que una gran sombra de incertidumbre y vacío lo rodea, algún día alcanzaría su destino, pensaba, cuando volviera a estar plenamente consciente de sí mismo. Un corazón lleno de bondad y de nobleza, de madurez y de valentía que aún con tantas circunstancias tan extrañas en su vida se mantenía de pie con amor a la vida.

Vuelvo / Quiero creer que estoy volviendo  
Con mi peor y mi mejor historia  
Conozco este camino de memoria  
Pero igual me sorprendo

La joven de ojos verdes, en su lindo traje blanco de enfermera, se encontraba en esos momentos atendiendo a un pequeño paciente que había caído de un árbol y tenía lastimado su brazo, no es difícil imaginar los graciosos gestos que le hacía para que dejara de llorar y al no tener éxito le obsequió una deliciosa paleta dulce logrando finalmente que el pequeño niño dejara de llorar y ella pudiera terminar de vendarlo.

Se encontraba trabajando en la pequeña pero mejorada clínica gracias al apoyo de su querido benefactor, cuando recibió un telegrama, se acercó al árbol que estaba al frente de la clínica para leerlo y pensó en subirse a él pero se dio cuenta que no sería el mejor ejemplo para el niño que precisamente por subirse a un árbol, había terminado tan lastimado. Finalmente la leyó, jamás pensó que algo así llegara a ocurrir pero sólo una emergencia y muy grave debería de ser para que ella le enviara un telegrama si siempre había sabido de todos ellos a través de sus frecuentes cartas y era ahora más que nunca que debía cumplir la misión para la que había nacido.

Doctor Martin! Doctor Martin! – gritaba ingresando en la clínica, como era su costumbre, corriendo.

Pero qué es lo que sucede Candy? – el bonachón médico se sorprendió pues ella siempre, a pesar de lo traviesa y espontánea que era, se mantenía serena como la enfermera que era.

Es terrible doctor Martin, léalo usted mismo pero es imperativo ir! – la muchacha le entregó el telegrama y el galeno se puso pálido y caminó preocupado de un lado a otro hasta que se detuvo frente a la ventana.

Sí, es imperativo ir Candy, sé que en donde viven tienen al médico que siempre los ha atendido pero me parece que se necesitará de más de una persona para que pronto todo vuelva a la normalidad, así que no te preocupes, iremos a ayudarles.

Gracias Doctor Martin! Muchas gracias! – le dijo la joven con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - Informaré de inmediato a la señorita Pony, no permitiré que nada malo les pase.

Descuida Candy, con buenos cuidados, muy pronto se recuperarán, es algo normal que algo así suceda en un lugar donde hay muchos pequeños, los contagios están a la orden del día.

Gracias Doctor Martin! Pero, qué sucederá con nuestros pacientes?

Ya lo pensé también, le diré a mi buen amigo Charles que los atienda en mi ausencia, es un buen médico y sobre todo de buen corazón, le diré que no les cobre la consulta ni el medicamento, ya haré yo cuentas con él cuando regrese ja ja ja. – Comentó finalmente el buen hombre.

No creo que haya problema doctor – sonrió Candy tiernamente – Afortunadamente contamos también con el apoyo de Albert así que dígale por favor que no se preocupe por sus honorarios, si los quiere cobrar por completo, después saldaremos cuentas, bueno doctor Martin, tengo que irme a preparar mi equipaje, saldremos mañana verdad?

A primera hora Candy, le respondió el médico.

Hasta mañana entonces doctor Martin! Nos vemos en la estación del tren! – Y salió corriendo esta joven llena de vida y de amor por sus semejantes – Señorita Pony, Hermana María, descuiden, ya voy a ayudarles! – dijo con firmeza y convicción reflejadas en su bello rostro.

Al día siguiente, en el pintoresco pueblo de Avon, un hombre de avanzada edad, muy culto y con mucha experiencia en su andar platicaba con su buen amigo el doctor Lennan muy temprano ese día, el doctor Lennan le explicaba la gran necesidad que tenía de apoyo pero lamentablemente el otro hombre no podía ayudarlo pues tenía muchos asuntos que atender sin embargo prometió que en cuanto pudiera con mucho gusto iría a ayudarle.

Pero de pronto una idea vino a su mente, claro! Sin duda él le ayudaría al doctor Lennan y le comentó:

Amigo mío, no te aflijas, le diré a mi hijo William que te asista, sin duda estará gustoso de ayudarte. William, por favor, ven aquí un momento – dijo el buen hombre, pero al no tener respuesta por parte de éste se preguntó en dónde podría estar y entonces una idea cruzó en su mente – Ven conmigo Lennan vamos al jardín – le dijo con una sonrisa.

William, hijo! – lo sabía, pensó el padre, pues el muchacho pasaba todas sus mañanas arreglando el jardín y cabalgando.

Buenos días padre, buenos días– dijo el joven saludando al doctor Lennan a quien no conocía.

Hijo, te presento a mi buen amigo el doctor Lennan, tenía muchos años sin verlo pero ahora que regresamos a Avon lo volví a encontrar en un pueblo cerca de aquí, él y yo estudiamos juntos – le dijo el afable hombre con una sonrisa.

Mucho gusto doctor Lennan! – dijo entusiasmado el apuesto joven con una amplia y dulce sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos azul cielo brillantes y sinceros – Me alegra mucho conocer a los amigos de mi padre, siempre quiero saber más detalles de su vida pues lo admiro y respeto mucho – en sus ojos se distinguía un amor sincero a quien llamaba padre y un sincero anhelo por conocer más.

El doctor Lennan se sorprendió muchísimo por la presencia de ese joven de quien no tenía conocimiento previo pero prefirió no decir nada hasta hablar a solas con su amigo, el doctor Charles Stephens.

Es un placer William – le dijo con una sonrisa, realmente no entendía nada el pobre hombre.

El doctor Charles rápidamente entendió la duda en su buen amigo así que desviando el tema y retomando el motivo de la presencia de su amigo por lo cual lo había visitado le dijo:

Querido William, el doctor Lennan está sumamente preocupado pues en estos momentos una casa hogar muy querida para él se encuentra con un brote de influenza y son muchos los niños a los que cuidar y atender, puesto que tú acabas de estudiar medicina y a pesar de mis consejos decidiste regresar aquí conmigo en lugar de quedarte en la ciudad, vaya si serás obstinado a veces, qué te parece la idea de ir a ayudarle al doctor Lennan con este caso?

Desde luego que iré padre – confirmó el joven con un genuino interés por los que necesitaban de su ayuda – Sabes bien por qué regresé, además me gusta más la vida aquí, quiero empezar todo nuevamente y forjarme un futuro cerca de este lugar – dijo con un brillo de decisión en sus hermosos ojos azules.

Claro, claro, muy bien, ya está dicho, te quedarás con el doctor Lennan en estos días que le estés ayudando pues ir y venir a Avon te tomará una hora más de camino así que sería muy pesado.

Así es, voy por mis cosas, en seguida regreso doctor Lennan! – y salió corriendo el joven de 20 años por su equipo médico hacia la sencilla pero preciosamente adornada casa llena de rosas y flores.

Mientras tanto los caballeros en el jardín caminaban hacia la casa, cuando el doctor Lennan le dijo al otro:

Oye Charles, te creía en Chicago, pues supe que estabas viajando mucho para allá…a propósito William es tu…?

Pero fueron interrumpidos al escuchar al joven bajar con paso seguro.

Casi terminaba de bajar las escaleras cuando preguntó despreocupado - Y a dónde iremos doctor Lennan?

No muy lejos de aquí, a un lugar llamado el Hogar de Pony.

El joven quedó estático al pie de las escaleras algo pálido, _Acaso dijo el Hogar de Pony? Qué me sucede… ese lugar…. _Algo hizo eco en su mente pero no dijo nada, siempre tuvo buen aplomo para enfrentar las circunstancias tan extrañas que lo rodeaban, nada lo detendría, ni siquiera las dudas.

Muy bien doctor Lennan, vayamos de inmediato a ese lugar.

_Ese lugar nunca lo escuché, aunque busqué y pregunté en varios lugares por algún resquicio de mi vida y ahora que lo oigo nombrar algo dentro de mí vibró al ser pronunciado…será acaso que…? _Mejor no pensarlo, el joven se dirigió entonces a la carreta del doctor Lennan con fe en que algún día lograría comprenderlo todo y mientras tanto daría lo mejor de sí mismo para formarse una vida con lo poco o mucho que ahora tenía.

Dos almas y dos corazones que aunque golpeados por la vida no se dejan derrotar, ahora emprenden un camino que el sabio y a veces cruel y juguetón destino, se encargará de reencontrar.

Me fui menos mortal de lo que vengo  
Ustedes estuvieron, yo no estuve  
Por eso en este cielo hay una nube  
Y es todo lo que tengo

CONTINUARÁ….

Notas:

Bien, este es mi primer fic así que por favor no me llenen de jitomatazos jeje, este fic como ya habrán visto lo he escrito para un personaje en particular, bueno dos personajes, pero uno en particular, que es el que está en mi corazón, Anthony Brower, y sin duda nuestra queridísima Candy. Jamás acepté la muerte de este personaje tan encantador y lleno de vida que era él, tenía la valentía y rebeldía, la bondad y nobleza que formaban un carácter realmente adorable y definitivamente era el perfecto para Candy. Simplemente me encanta así que como ya se habrán dado cuenta será un Anthony & Candy fic.

Me he inspirado en los hermosos fics de mi querida amiga Malinalli Coy, qué sublime historia amiga! Sin Renunciar, se los recomiendo a todos, e insisto por qué tardé tanto tiempo en descubrirlo? Jeje si es toda una obra! Y también en el fic El Amor no Muere de Ema Watchz, una digna valkiria que por lo que he leído está alejada desde hace buen rato del Candy Mundo, algún día tendré la oportunidad de decirle que está hermoso su fic y que por amor de Dios lo continúe!

Jitomatazos y aplausos a: desiree_

Gracias!

Dess


	2. Chapter 2

**ALCANZANDO AL DESTINO**

**CAPÍTULO I. FRAGMENTOS DE ESPERANZA**

En la carreta tirada por dos caballos marrones viajaban dos hombres, uno ya mayor pero con mucha vitalidad aún y el joven de 20 años que aunque al inicio platicaba amenamente con su compañero, poco a poco comenzaba a sumirse en un sinfín de reflexiones.

Disculpa William si soy entrometido, escuché por…tu padre, mi buen amigo Charles que estudiaste medicina, tienes mucho tiempo viviendo en Avon?

6 años aproximadamente doctor Lennan – El joven de ojos azules volteó a verlo de reojo pero regresó rápidamente su vista al camino.

Ya veo, por lo que escuché regresaste al pueblo ahora que acabas de terminar tus estudios, prefieres ejercer en este pequeño pueblo entonces? Estoy seguro de que en Chicago lograrías desarrollarte y avanzar mucho.

Silencio, después de unos instantes el joven le respondió.

Tengo asuntos pendientes en este lugar doctor, no precisamente aquí pero hay algo muy importante que debo de encontrar, además en este lugar no hay más doctor que mi padre y es muy necesaria la presencia de alguien más que atienda a los habitantes de los alrededores – comentó sensatamente el gallardo joven, sus ojos brillantes como dos espejos azules demostraban la convicción con la que hablaba y no dejaba lugar a dudas que era una decisión bien pensada - Eso sin contar con la majestuosa naturaleza que habita en este lugar, qué más puede pedir el hombre más que vivir una vida dando lo mejor de sí por los demás, cumpliendo su misión y agradeciendo todo lo que se nos da gratis y que vale más que el oro.

Veo que eres un joven inteligente, entregado a los demás y con un gran amor por la vida – de pronto el doctor recordó a cierta pequeña traviesa tan llena de vida – ja ja ja! – no pudo evitar la risa.

Qué sucede doctor? – le preguntó el muchacho sonriendo pues se le veía muy divertido al galeno.

No es nada, pero conozco a alguien con el mismo espíritu de servicio que tú, pero realmente es una revoltosa ja ja ja algún día la conocerás y lo verás por ti mismo.

William sintió curiosidad por saber de quién hablaba, era un viaje agradable y no faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino así que nuevamente el muchacho recordó el nombre de la casa hogar a donde iban y volvió a estremecerse y meditaba en silencio: _Estoy seguro que en esa ocasión caminé durante horas, lastimado pero de alguna manera llegué a donde él me encontró, por mi estado no pude haberme alejado tanto aunque él me dijo que este es un lugar muy grande y quizás por eso a esta zona nunca vine, aunque finalmente dejé la búsqueda pues lo mejor era permanecer tranquilo, recuperarme y no forzar las cosas, además nadie me buscó de cualquier forma y cerré ese asunto por el momento. Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido? Siento como si algo importante estuviera por ocurrir, quizás es sólo mi imaginación._

Pasó una media hora más cuando finalmente a lo lejos se veía una verde colina rodeada de montañas y flores, realmente la vista era encantadora y daba una sensación de paz, el joven estaba maravillado. "Así que ese es el Hogar de Pony".

Finalmente llegaron a su destino y dos amables y bondadosas damas los recibieron felices.

Doctor Lennan! Qué alegría verlo! En estos momentos tenemos a dos pequeños con mucha fiebre, los demás están descansando en sus camas relativamente bien – comentó la amable mujer.

Buen día Señorita Pony, Hermana María – les saludó el doctor y continuó – Les presento al joven William…

Mi nombre es William Stephens, mucho gusto – las saludó con una cálida sonrisa misma que se reflejaba en sus ojos de cielo – he venido a ayudar al doctor Lennan pues me preocupé por todos estos pequeños que necesitan en estos momentos de mucha atención.

Ambas damas recibieron con mucha alegría al joven, toda ayuda les serviría de mucho en estos momentos pues amaban a sus niños y ya querían verlos corriendo felices por el campo.

Muchas gracias joven William, por favor pasen, los niños se encuentran en sus habitaciones.

Un rato después el joven doctor se encontraba inspeccionando a uno de los pequeños cuando escuchó una gran algarabía afuera de la casa.

Señorita Pony! Hermana María! He vuelto! – Candy corría y corría por la colina hasta que llegó y abrazó a quienes consideraba unas madres amorosas para ella – Qué gusto volver a verlas! – decía con los ojos llorosos.

No has cambiado nada Candy mira que ya tienes 18 años, déjame verte querida, te has convertido en una hermosa joven – Le dijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo y amor la hermana María.

Gracias hermana María, señorita Pony – dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa, ese lugar para ella era su hogar y ver a sus madres siempre la alegraba demasiado, aunque volviendo al tema rápidamente preguntó – Cómo están los niños? – De pronto se dio cuenta que el pobre doctor Martin llegaba a donde ellas casi sin aliento después de subir esa colina – Lo siento mucho doctor Martin! – dijo apenada.

No…te…preocupes Candy – Dijo el doctor secando el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo – Si no te conociera me extrañaría verte corriendo y gritando por todo el lugar - Y volviéndose a las sencillas mujeres – Es un gusto conocerlas, Candy me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

Mucho gusto Doctor Martin – le dijo la señorita Pony – Muchas gracias por cuidar de Candy, sé lo feliz que está trabajando en su clínica.

Para nada, al contrario creo que es ella quien cuida de mí. Y bien señorita Pony, podría pasar a ver a los niños? Vamos Candy ven conmigo.

Candy, el doctor Lennan está aquí también – dijo la señorita Pony – y también vino con él….

Pero Candy ya había corrido a ver a los niños, cuándo cambiará!

Candy entró en la habitación con cuidado pues mucho de los niños dormían, recorrió la habitación hasta que se topó con alguien que le daba la espalda y estaba de rodillas examinando a una niña, quién será? Vio que era rubio pero no conocía a nadie por aquí así.

El joven escuchó un ruido en la puerta y volteó.

Un instante, tomó un solo instante para que las almas y cuerpos de ambos jóvenes sintieran una atracción arrolladora.

Ojos verdes y ojos azules se encontraron después de años, con tanta pureza en sus almas, parecía que sus miradas penetraban más allá de sus mentes.

Candy se puso pálida…esa persona….."Dios mío, es idéntico a él" – pensaba, apenas y se podía mover y sus manos temblaban, "Será él? No, no puede ser, él ya no está más en este mundo".

El apuesto joven la observó detenidamente y su corazón dio un vuelco pero no sabía por qué, la sonrisa y la mirada que invadían a veces sus sueños…. Eran la viva reproducción de aquello que a veces él creía imaginar, imágenes que venían a él pensando que soñaba despierto, pero no estaba seguro de nada, sólo vio a la hermosa joven y se percató de su palidez así que avanzó hacia ella.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es William Stephens – le extendió la mano y le sonrió dulcemente.

La mente de Candy bajó a la tierra nuevamente al escuchar ese nombre que no le era conocido y reaccionó – Mucho gusto William, mi nombre es Candy, soy Candy White – al apretar sus manos ambos se quedaron en el limbo, si era aún más posible para los dos, qué sucedía allí? Candy temblaba y sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó el joven galeno en un genuino interés por ella, no podía apartar su mirada de sus ojos verdes, al preguntarle esto puso su mano en el hombro de Candy.

Candy dio un brinco – Eh? – _Dios mío, es Anthony!_ Pensaba para ella.

En ese momento entró el doctor Lennan con el doctor Martin pues este último había ido a hablar con él para saber a profundidad la situación en el hogar.

Candy! Qué gusto volver a verte! – le dijo el amable doctor – Veo que ya conociste a William, es médico también, acaba de terminar sus estudios y vino a ayudarnos.

Doctor Lennan! Cómo ha estado? En serio? No lo sabía – Candy apenas hilaba sus pensamientos.

Ahí también estaban las dos mujeres, una de ellas se dio cuenta que el joven médico no quitaba su vista de Candy y sonrió.

El día transcurrió muy ocupado pues cuando un niño no tenía fiebre lo tenía el otro, afortunadamente el cuidado de las damas y la oportuna atención de los médicos les hizo saber que poco a poco todo regresaría a la normalidad.

Ambos jóvenes se observaron durante el día bajo la más absoluta discreción. Él se dio cuenta de cuánto querían los niños a esa joven, se les iluminaba su rostro al verla y parecía que eso los hacía sentirse mejor, rió para sus adentros cuando ella les contaba cuentos y hacía caras graciosas (desde luego ella pensaba que él no la veía), vio con cuánto amor los cuidaba y veía que no necesitaran de nada, aunado a eso se dio cuenta de lo bella que era, no podía dejar de pensar en sus hermosos ojos verdes y en su figura delicada y gentil, era tan dulce que quería cuidarla, se sorprendió por sus propios pensamientos pues nunca antes había sentido algo así.

Ella vio cómo él con cuánto esmero y dedicación analizaba el caso de cada niño y niña pues a cada uno le daba su atención necesaria, siempre sonriendo dulcemente bajo esa mirada gentil que con sólo observar la paz que transmitían sus ojos pareciera que los niños se sintieran mejor, definitivamente una gran humanidad en ese joven, nunca lo vio agotado, y siempre dispuesto a atenderlos, aún cuando apenas probó alimento en todo el día, siempre sonreía y su paso era firme y seguro, además de contar con una figura gallarda y fuerte, definitivamente muy apuesto y varonil, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era su inmenso parecido a aquel a quien había amado tanto. "Tiene el mismo color de ojos, ese azul tan intenso como el cielo, esa sonrisa tan dulce y perfecta y ese cabello rubio, que lo lleva igualmente corto como él, pero dice que se llama William, se entristeció, por qué es tan parecido a Anthony?"

La serena y quieta noche llegó al hogar de Pony y las encargadas del lugar prepararon la cena e insistieron a todos en que comieran algo para reponerse del día tan atareado. Finalmente los médicos y Candy se sentaron dispuestos a comer, estaban cansados pero muy satisfechos pues a pesar del riesgo que había en esa época en donde hasta un simple resfriado podía convertirse en algo mortal, los niños respondían favorablemente.

De pronto a Candy le rugió su estómago, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse hasta el tuétano pues la presencia de ese joven doctor que emanaba tanta serenidad y buen porte le provocaba dos cosas: mucha paz pues le sonreía de manera que lograba tranquilizarla y mucho nerviosismo pues sentía que no podía dejar de verlo y que ahora su estómago le hiciera esa mala jugada la hizo sentirse pequeña. Los otros dos doctores que la conocían bien y la estimaban mucho estallaron en carcajadas a lo que Candy les hizo tercia y finalmente el muchacho fue contagiado por todos ellos y un sonido tan querido para Candy le fue reconocido de inmediato. Candy volteó a verlo, Dios es igual que él! Esa misma risa franca y abierta, dulce a la vez! El joven también paró de reír y vio cómo lo observaba Candy cosa que hizo estremecerlo.

Y cuéntame Candy – habló el doctor Lennan – cómo has estado? Creí que trabajabas en el Hospital de Chicago, eso fue lo último que escuché de la señorita Pony, veo que ahora trabajas con el doctor Martin en su clínica.

Candy recordó ligeramente los problemas que había tenido para encontrar trabajo así que suspiró y dijo – Así es Doctor Lennan, dejé ese lugar hace tiempo y ahora estoy muy contenta en la Clínica Feliz – Esa ligera tristeza que no pasó desapercibida para el doctor de ojos azules, no por decir donde trabajaba sino cuando dudó al inicio de su comentario.

Y usted, joven doctor William, es recién egresado por lo que he escuchado cierto? Tal parece que para todos era demasiado evidente la mirada fija del muchacho sobre cierta persona tan querida para todos - En dónde estudió?

En la Universidad de Chicago, y así es, acabo de graduarme como médico – contestó cortésmente.

Ya veo, sé que estudiar esa carrera en ese lugar resulta bastante costoso, por como lo vi actuar hoy, se ve que tiene un gran futuro por delante como doctor, piensa regresar a Chicago?

Definitivamente es un lugar muy costoso doctor Martin – no es que los presentes fueran pre juiciosos pero al ver al joven vestido en esas sencillas ropas que no le quitaban en nada su gran porte y presencia les pareció extraño cómo había pagado su carrera – Pero logré algo de apoyo y pude lograrlo – sonrió alegremente – Y en cuanto a regresar no lo creo por el momento, tengo algo que recuperar aquí – Su mirada se opacó un poco y Candy sintió un genuino interés en ayudarle y un deseo de no ver esa mirada apagada otra vez, esos ojos tan brillantes como los de quien tanto amó. El joven se percató de lo dicho y rápidamente corrigió: Es mi deseo ayudar a mi padre ahora que él ya no tiene las fuerzas suficientes para atender a los pacientes de la zona y definitivamente quiero ayudar a los que más lo necesitan, en Chicago ya hay grandes hospitales pero yo quiero apoyar a aquellos que no tienen un acceso rápido a la ayuda cuando lo necesiten.

Candy lo admiró, habló con tal vehemencia y convicción que sintió nacer una profunda admiración por él. Qué era aquello que quería recuperar?

Una vez instalado en casa del doctor Lennan, habían llegado casi a medianoche pues querían cerciorarse de que los niños estuvieran bien y pasaran una noche tranquila, William descansaba en su cama pero no podía conciliar el sueño, primero, por no poder dejar de pensar en Candy, qué nombre tan dulce, se decía a sí mismo y al pronunciar su nombre sentía una calidez que llegaba a las fibras de su corazón, definitivamente sabía que esa joven le había gustado mucho, pero intuía que había algo más y dejó a sus pensamientos vagar libremente por toda su vida o lo que conocía de ella pues quizás hallaría una conexión, aunque de lo primero que recordaba aún le resultaba confuso.

~~~_FLASHBACK_~~~

_Lentamente abrió los ojos y un gran aturdimiento sintió en su cabeza y un gran dolor en su espalda y sus piernas, trató de recordar, de hilar algún pensamiento, pero pareciera que una nube negra era la única imagen en su mente al tratar de recordar algo. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse pero sentía algo en su espalda y a pesar del dolor y ese bulto pesado logró arrodillarse y apoyarse también con sus dos manos en el pasto. Entonces volteó y vio a una jovencita desmayada y pese a su gran confusión trató de despertarla. Nada._

_Volteó en todas direcciones y sólo se escuchaba al fuerte viento de otoño recorrer los árboles, su mirada estaba nublada como el cielo en ese momento y no distinguía bien las cosas._

_Nada, no podía pensar en nada, estaba completamente aturdido y hecho prácticamente un zombi en esos momentos, se levantó como pudo y caminó con la mente totalmente en blanco, sus ojos se veían apagados y sin luz, solamente caminó por el interminable sendero frente a él. Ayuda – era en lo único que él pensaba, dentro de su mente confusa recordaba a alguien desmayado pero mientras caminaba sentía que iba cayendo en un laberinto más profundo y no recordaba ni lo que había hecho un minuto atrás. Ya era muy noche cuando el dolor finalmente lo venció y cayó inconsciente en medio del bosque lleno de una total oscuridad. Recuperó la conciencia nuevamente y siguió vagando, como un errante hasta que, quién sabe cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado, volvió a desplomarse._

_Al día siguiente, un hombre que caminaba por el espeso bosque se tropezó con un bulto que había en el suelo y cayó, aún estaba oscuro pues ya el otoño hacía los días más cortos y el sol tardaba más en salir, esto afectaba la iluminación en el bosque así que acercó su linterna y vio a un joven tirado en el piso, estaba frío, muy frío y lleno de lodo, rápidamente lo revisó y vio que tenía hipotermia, estaba blanco como el mármol, qué hacía? Lo único que podía en medio de ese lugar era llevarlo rápidamente a su casa y quizás lograra que sobreviviera._

_Más tarde el adolescente era perseguido por una pesadilla, todo estaba completamente oscuro y en medio de la nada se escuchaba el nombre de alguien en un desesperado grito, un nombre que se fue repitiendo hasta desvanecer en la oscuridad._

_El joven despertó y del shock se levantó de la cama de una sola vez, sudaba frío y no reconocía nada._

_Tranquilo, tranquilo muchacho, por favor serénate – le dijo un hombre con mirada amable mientras le ayudaba a recostarse otra vez._

_En dónde estoy? Preguntó asustado el otro y los ojos muy abiertos, respiraba agitadamente._

_Estás en mi casa, te encontré en medio del bosque, no te preocupes por ahora, todo lo que tienes que hacer es descansar, además de no moverte por el momento, cuando estés más tranquilo, por favor dime tu nombre y el nombre de tus familiares para avisarles que estás aquí, deben estar muy preocupados por ti._

_Famliares?...familia?...yo… - el muchacho se sujetó fuertemente su cabeza – no logro recordar nada, en dónde estoy? Por qué estoy aquí? – gritó desesperado._

_Tranquilo por favor, golpeaste tu cabeza y te lastimaste la espalda y tu pierna derecha, ignoro cómo pero por favor descansa por el momento, lo primordial es que baje tu fiebre y sanen tus heridas, ahorita estás aturdido por el golpe, verás que pronto recordarás todo – le dijo con voz tan serena y tranquila que el joven se calmó un poco pero al no tener fuerzas volvió a perder el conocimiento. Será mejor así, pensó el hombre de ojos color miel, le dará tiempo para que su cuerpo descanse y podré controlar su fiebre – una sombra de preocupación nubló su mirada – pero me temo que su memoria haya sido seriamente afectada._

_A los días siguientes el joven dio signos de sentirse mejor, la fiebre había cedido y había recuperado su color, sin embargo no debía moverse nada por el momento. _

_Muchas gracias señor Stephens - le dijo el joven con voz aunque muy agradecida, apagada pues seguía sin recordar nada._

_Descuida, todo es muy reciente, verás que poco a poco comenzarás a recordar todo. Yo he ido al pueblo y he investigado un poco pero no hay noticias de alguien que esté perdido ni personas buscando o preguntando por algún familiar, lo único que supe fue del funeral de un joven al parecer más o menos de tu edad que pertenecía a una familia muy rica y por otro lado han estado merodeando los pueblos sujetos muy extraños y la gente tiene miedo, será mejor que por seguridad salgamos con cuidado._

_Ya veo – se desanimó el muchacho y pensó para sí: Porqué nadie pregunta por mí? Eso me ayudaría mucho en estos momentos, una buena razón debe existir así que en cuanto pueda caminar haré yo la búsqueda – Agradezco mucho su ayuda doctor Stephens, sé bien que si no me hubiera encontrado, por el estado en el que dice que me vio, habría muerto._

_Era lo menos que podía hacer, estabas empapado, no traías chaqueta, aunque sudabas mucho y quizás en tu delirio te deshiciste de ella, afortunadamente te encontré y es a partir de hoy muchacho que debes tener mucho valor, dar gracias a la vida porque aún en tu confusión estás vivo._

_Sí, eso lo sé doctor, estar vivo es hermoso, trataré de descubrir quién soy pues no quiero fincar mi vida y mi futuro sobre arena, en estos momentos no tengo cómo pagar todo lo que ha hecho por mí pero en cuanto tenga la oportunidad lo haré._

_Crees que me interesa la paga de mis servicios? Desde luego que no, y menos viéndote en las condiciones en que te encuentras pero no malinterpretes lo que digo, no lo hago por lástima, es nuestro deber moral ayudar a nuestro prójimo en momentos de necesidad sino no sé qué sería del mundo._

_Muchas gracias doctor – le dijo con una enorme y sincera sonrisa llena de agradecimiento, aún sin recordar nada, sus bases espirituales y morales seguían intactas pues estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él._

_Al no recordar su nombre, el muchacho decidió contemplar uno nuevo y el doctor estuvo de acuerdo, mientras recuperaba su pasado, fue así como el único que le vino a la mente fue William, un nombre muy común en América._

_Los días y semanas pasaron rápidamente y en un par de meses el joven logró caminar y recuperar sus fuerzas, no fue nada fácil pero los ejercicios que hacía con el doctor Stephens le ayudaron mucho, poco a poco el buen hombre le tomó mucho cariño al muchacho, sabía de su gran sufrimiento interno, William a veces en silencio derramaba solitarias lágrimas pero él seguía adelante siempre con una sonrisa valiente y ojos decididos, nunca se rindió, no era nada difícil pues el jovencito tenía mucho carisma y muchos ante las mismas circunstancias sucumbían pero él no, se aferró a la vida a pesar de que ésta la pasaba tremenda jugada._

_Doctor Stephens, ahora que puedo valerme por mí me gustaría retribuirle lo que ha hecho por mí, sé que mi deuda con usted es grande y puesto que aún no sé quién soy ni de dónde vengo por favor si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle dígamelo, también me gustaría comenzar a trabajar para ganar el sustento que usted hasta ahora me ha ofrecido gratuitamente._

_El médico se sorprendió, pero no se le hacía nada extraño que el joven le dijera algo así, de hecho ya lo esperaba._

_William, hijo – lo vio con ojos paternales – sabes bien que no es necesario eso pero me parece muy bien que tengas esa determinación para salir adelante, todo lo que aprendas te servirá y me parece que te hará bien comenzar a salir y sentirte útil por tus propios méritos._

_Muchas gracias! Por lo pronto mañana iré al pueblo y buscaré trabajo, también he pensado en mejorar el jardín aunque no sé cómo pero algo me llama mucho la atención del jardín, no sé por qué pero tengo la necesidad de estar ahí._

_Bueno eso es quizás porque algo de tu pasado está haciendo presencia en tu mente y quizás lo que ahorita deseas hacer esté relacionado con lo que eras, pero por favor no te presiones, no tenemos punto de referencia pero aquello que sientas como una pasión tuya te ayudará a saber quién fuiste._

_Y así fue como el joven comenzó a trabajar, desde luego que al no tener "experiencia previa" en nada los trabajos eran físicos y agotadores, desde repartir leche en el pueblo hasta bajar y subir costales con granos, pero era mejor eso a no hacer nada y sobre todo mantener la mente ocupada para no hundirse en una depresión._

_También aprendió a mantener la casa en orden, pues aunque el médico tenía un ama de llaves, ésta era ya algo mayor y no podía ocuparse de todo, así que poco a poco aprendió a cocinar aunque no era su fuerte pero al menos para ambos hombres les bastaba, sus manos se movían casi solas al ir arreglando el jardín, las rosas eran su predilección y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando la fachada y el jardín de la casa quedaron totalmente distintas, daban una sensación de hogar y paz._

_Sí, así había sido la vida de este hermoso joven después de aquel terrible accidente, pese a la tristeza, le gustaba valerse por sí mismo y edificar su propia felicidad en base a lo muy poco que tenía._

_~~~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~~~_

Al día siguiente, en la casa principal de los Andley en Chicago:

Ahora que hemos presentado a Albert a la sociedad y al mundo como el Jefe del Clan Andley debemos asegurarnos de su descendencia, nos ha dado tantos problemas y ahora que parece que está por fin tomando sus responsabilidades debemos asegurarnos de tener un sucesor en caso de que algo le ocurra – Decía un hombre mayor y de gran barba con mirada fría, su voz no denotaba el mínimo sentimiento por el aludido sino más bien preocupado por poner las piezas del ajedrez que representaba la familia en su lugar adecuado para asegurar el continuo enriquecimiento y presencia del clan en el mundo.

Lo sé, nos encargaremos de eso, mañana mismo lo visitaré, conozco de sus principios tan liberales que son todo un dolor de cabeza y sé bien que sin amor él no querrá contraer matrimonio con alguien pero de alguna manera lograremos acorralarlo….si tan sólo encontráramos al otro – dijo con desdén – pero lo más seguro es que ya no exista ni su rastro, lo ideal era "educar" adecuadamente a ese muchachito para asegurarnos de que por lo menos uno de ellos dos siguiera las órdenes de los mayores del clan, pero lo único que han hecho ha sido ocasionarnos grandes dolores de cabeza, uno por rebelde y escaparse cuando se le da la gana y el otro por desaparecer del planeta.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, la chaqueta que encontraron cerca del lugar de la cacería tenía rastros de sangre cierto?

Así es, quizás fue atacado por algún animal o definitivamente asesinado pero no se me ocurre quién, quizás alguna familia rival que quisiera poner en riesgo la supremacía de los Andley, pero eso está bien investigado aunque si así fue no dejaron ninguna pista.

Ni siquiera Elroy sabe de eso cierto? No quiero que ese tema salga de aquí nunca.

No no lo sabe, yo me encargué de eso – sonrió con malicia el hombre pelirrojo que aparentaba unos 40 años – Mi buen amigo Liam, damos por terminado ya ese asunto entonces?

No lo sé, pensándolo bien, inténtalo una vez más, vuelve a buscar, hace 2 años que dejamos la búsqueda pero quiero asegurarme de que efectivamente él ya no está, y si por algún milagro lo encontraras, tráelo de vuelta sin que nadie se entere no me importa cómo.

Muy bien, tus palabras son órdenes, me retiro – hizo una ligera reverencia y salió de la enorme mansión aquel hombre de cabellos rojos con una sólo cosa en su mente, encontrar a ese joven y llevarlo al Consejo Andley.

Varios días pasaron, en el Hogar de Pony el doctor Lennan y Martin inspeccionaban a los niños, aún la influenza hacía estragos en los pequeños pero por lo menos no había empeorado la situación.

La sabia señorita Pony, observando las miradas de ambos jóvenes, les dijo a los presentes – Doctor Lennan, me comentaba que hacían falta medicamentos no es así? Y, Hermana María, cómo está el abasto en la cocina?

Señorita Pony, debemos de ir por más verduras para la semana, con lo ocupadas que estuvimos ayer no tuvimos oportunidad de ir.

Así es señorita Pony, necesitamos más medicamento para los niños que aún tienen fiebre pero, en estos momentos no puedo ir pues debo revisar los casos más severos, qué podré hacer?

No se preocupen, yo iré por las cosas! – dijeron William y Candy a la vez, ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos y se sonrieron.

Aunque debo de cuidar a los niños…

No te preocupes por ellos Candy, aquí estamos muchos para eso por gracia de Dios – dijo la hermana María.

Joven William – se refirió la señorita Pony a él – Le agradezco mucho que acompañe a Candy, la carga me parece que será muy pesada para ella sola.

Candy se puso muy nerviosa, ese apuesto joven lograba desarmarla por completo y si se quedaba observando sus espejos azules se perdía aún más, no sé explicaba por qué tanto nerviosismo.

William y Candy salieron en la carreta del hogar, él le ayudó a subir y con el roce de sus manos ambos se sonrojaron y procedieron con el viaje.

Candy – dijo William con una dulzura que Candy no podía dejarlo de relacionar con su querido Anthony, después continuó – Es un nombre muy dulce y creo que te sienta muy bien a ti – sonrió dulcemente.

Muchas gracias – Candy se ruborizó, gesto que le pareció encantador al joven.

Sabes Candy, me siento muy a gusto cuando estoy contigo, además debo felicitarte, eres una excelente enfermera, los niños son muy afortunados de contar contigo, me di cuenta que te criaste en el Hogar así que por ello te admiro mucho más, has logrado salir adelante por ti misma, eso es algo raro en encontrar en alguien, tal como una solitaria rosa que logra sobrevivir en invierno, eres fuerte e independiente – dijo con sinceridad William, tenía una gran capacidad de observación y en poco tiempo había visto tantos detalles en Candy que lo tenían fascinado, aunque aún no lo reconociera por completo que estaba siendo atraído hacia ella de una manera tan profunda.

Candy recordó aquellas palabras: "Sí Candy, es como tú, fuerte e independiente" como las Dulce Candy" – Anthony… – susurró Candy viendo al cielo, pero no, no era Ánthony, era William quien le decía esto y tembló, tembló porque a cada día que pasaba más y más creía que él era su Anthony aunque sabía bien que eso no podía ser posible, de ninguna manera y al quitarse ese pensamiento de su mente se sorprendió que William hubiera visto todo eso en ella, y con esa honestidad y franqueza con que se lo decía.

Muchas gracias William – le dijo con un brillo muy especial en sus hermosos verdes – A decir verdad no ha sido un camino muy fácil pero puedo decirte con seguridad que en estos momentos me siento muy contenta con mi vida, he conocido a muchas personas maravillosas y lo que he vivido me ha llevado a ser quien soy ahora.

William quiso saber más detalles de ella, de su vida, estaba seguro por el carácter de Candy que su gran madurez pero a la vez la alegría que irradiaba por la vida eran consecuencia de grandes enseñanzas que había tenido, seguramente muchas de ellas difíciles.

Viviste aquí hasta que te decidiste a ser enfermera?

No, en realidad no fue así – y a su mente vinieron los dulces recuerdos que tanto atesoraba, su llegada con los Leagan pero su inmensa suerte de haber tenido a tres valientes paladines e inevitablemente los más puros y lindos recuerdos con su Anthony – Comencé a trabajar como dama de compañía en casa de una familia en Lakewood y después fui adoptada por la familia Andley – Esbozó una nostálgica sonrisa.

Tengo entendido que Lakewood es una zona donde habitan las familias más adineradas, entonces tú…?

Así es, gracias al generoso corazón de quien ha sido mi protector toda mi vida llegué a ser adoptada por ellos, conoces Lakewood entonces?

No, realmente no, en pocas ocasiones he escuchado sobre ese lugar en el pueblo y hace mucho tiempo escuché de la muerte de un joven, pero es todo lo que sé.

La muerte de un joven? – Se sorprendió Candy.

Sí, pero como te digo eso fue hace mucho tiempo, fue lo que me dijo mi padre cuando estaba tratando de… - Se detuvo, cómo decirlo? Un brillo de dolor apareció en sus ojos.

William – dijo con gran preocupación – Te sucede algo?

No es nada Candy – sonrió con dulzura – Pero dime, viviste con esa familia entonces?

Sí hasta cierto punto, después de… después de la muerte de una persona muy querida para mí, mis primos y yo viajamos a Londres para continuar nuestros estudios – Recordó a Terry, "Terry, qué estarás haciendo ahora?", pensó para sí misma – Sin embargo decidí regresar a América pues lo que allí aprendía sólo me serviría para convertirme en una dama de sociedad, con buenas maneras y todas esas estrictas reglas pero ese no era mi camino así que regresé y poco a poco descubrí mi vocación de ser enfermera.

William estaba realmente sorprendido con el relato de Candy, cómo una joven tan tierna y dulce como ella hubiera pasado por tanto, seguramente había omitido muchas cosas pero podía descubrir el valor en ella, realmente encontrar alguien así en la vida es algo excepcional.

Candy, realmente te admiro! – Dijo con devoción William – Decidiste seguir tu camino dejando a un lado las banalidades de una sociedad que va en decadencia, eres una gran mujer y una gran dama.

Candy volvió a sonrojarse, William le decía siempre lo que pensaba, ni más ni menos, era tan sincero y directo. Dicen que de la admiración nace el amor no?

William qué dices, no es para tanto! – Dijo totalmente apenada.

Candy, lo digo de verdad, encontrar a alguien como tú es muy raro, es como encontrar una perla en el mar, eres una joven que vale mucho mi querida amiga –Lo dijo con una voz tan suave y profunda que Candy se estremeció – Porque, puedo considerarte una amiga verdad?

Desde luego que sí William! – Respondió Candy inmediatamente y algo nerviosa.

Muchas gracias Candy, es un honor para mí.

Pero no es justo – dijo Candy.

Qué cosa Candy?

Te acabo contar mi vida y yo no sé nada de la tuya salvo que vives en Avon y te acabas de graduar como médico.

Jajajajaja – sonrió alegremente – Claro que lo iba a hacer Candy pero te adelantaste con tu comentario jajajaja y dime qué te gustaría saber? – William vio que ya iban llegando al pueblo y le dijo – Ya vamos llegando Candy y necesitamos hacer las compras pero te prometo que te lo diré, ahora que recuerdo, necesito ir a casa de mi padre por ropa limpia, me acompañas?

Sí, claro que sí William, entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa o llegaremos tarde al Hogar de Pony y se preocuparán por nosotros.

Y así los jóvenes se dirigieron a la farmacia por el medicamento y hacer las compras para abastecer de carne, verduras y fruta al hogar. Ambos sonreían alegremente y platicaban de lo lindo, parecían casi una pareja, Candy se sorprendió que William eligiera mejor la comida que ella a lo que William reía de buena gana.

Jajajaja Candy te confieso que esto lo aprendí más por necesidad.

En serio? – reía Candy – y eso por qué?

Pues que en casa somos 2 hombres y un ama de llaves que le tenemos mucho cariño pero ya está muy mayor.

Jajajaja ahora entiendo pero de todas maneras me da mucha pena.

Jajajaj te ves muy linda sonrojada – El propio William se sorprendió por el elogio aunque realmente fue sincero y un impulso que no sabía de dónde había salido.

Eh? Gracias – dijo nuevamente, sí nuevamente una sonrojada Candy.

Lo digo de verdad, y bien ahora que terminamos las compras vayamos a mi casa entonces.

Finalmente iban entrando al pueblo de Avon, sólo que la casa de William estaba un poco retirada del pueblo y más cerca del bosque.

Mira es allí – señaló William hacia una casita de ensueño, llena de rosas, árboles y flores, era una casa de dos pisos, con tejaban y madera.

Qué linda es! – y pronto se dio cuenta que a la entrada de la casa había un pequeño arco de rosas blancas y rosas – Cuántas rosas y qué preciosas! Son iguales a las de Anthony! – exclamó extasiada.

Anthony? – William tuvo una sensación extraña al escucharla mencionar con tanto amor el nombre de alguien más.

Candy se apenó un poco pero le explicó: Sí, Anthony, era un genio cultivando rosas, él formaba parte de la familia Andley.

Ya veo – Fue la corta respuesta del ojiazul, qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? Celos?

Es muy hermoso este jardín William – decía Candy mientras era ayudada por el caballeroso joven a bajar – Quién cultivó todo esto?

….yo lo hice – Dijo William un poco apenado pues a pesar de sus grandes logros, algunos de los cuales Candy aún desconocía, no le gustaba vanagloriarse de sus creaciones pues no era orgulloso.

Candy volteó a verlo de inmediato, cuántas coincidencias más podrían existir? Para ella era como si fuera Anthony descendiendo del cielo nuevamente a visitarla, pero no, no podía comparar, no era justo para William, se maravilló y dio gracias por haber encontrado a alguien como él, casi lograba decir lo mismo que cuando pensaba en el príncipe de las rosas. _Deslumbrante William._

Son muy hermosas William! Tienes una gran habilidad e imagino que las otras flores y árboles tu los cultivaste cierto? Candy recorría el jardín extasiada, su rostro reflejaba una sonrisa tan dulce y alegre y la visión que formaba en conjunto con su delicado vestido rosa la hacían lucir como un ángel.

William se quedó paralizado, no podía dejar de ver la belleza frente a sus ojos, a ese ángel que le sonreía danzando entre las flores bajo el cielo azul y el sol brillante. Sus ojos tenían un brillo muy especial, estaba embelesado con la muchacha.

_Far in the light, I can see it  
in every scene of the night  
a tiny feather of love_

William se acercó poco a poco a Candy mientras la joven olía una delicada rosa blanca. Podría acaso ella aceptarlo con semejante pasado?

I gotta go  
destiny never finds the way for me, my love

Even in the night I see your face, in the dark  
so I never lose my way to you  
I never close my heart  
The light is always there

Candy lo sintió cerca de ella y elevó su mirada, detrás de William el sol brillaba intensamente, sus rayos rodeaban la figura de William como un halo de luz blanca y Candy cayó hechizada ante la imagen tan varonil y celestial frente a ella.

Times goes by, we can never stay the same  
Now we've come so far from love memory  
though your smile has gone, we will never be apart  
in our hearts we are one, for love melody

Sus miradas se envolvieron, William se sentía cada vez más atraído y entonces una imagen cruzó en su mente, una voz que lo llamaba desde lejos, una dulce voz como la de la joven que tenía frente a él.

Willing to go to the place  
where you never need to cry  
I'll take you there

Willing to find an answer  
in all the winding road we have come through

Candy por su parte temblaba, sus ojos verdes brillaban de una manera intensa y la luz del sol los hacía ver aún más profundos, como un par de esmeraldas, como dos hermosos cristales. El joven había perdido el aliento prácticamente y Candy no podía evitar perderse en el cielo azul de sus ojos.

In the heat of summer, cold of winter, I'm here  
so you never lose your way to me  
Never close your heart  
Your light is always here

No supieron si fueron segundos o minutos en los que permanecieron así, viéndose fijamente. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca ya…

Times goes by, we can never stay the same  
In the shades of hope, in love memory  
though your smile has gone, we will never be apart  
in our hearts we can hear the love melody  
The future still shines, close to you

Un paso más y el contacto sería inevitable. Sí, el futuro brillaba ya muy cerca de ellos.

William hijo! Qué alegría verte!

Ambos jóvenes salieron de su trance y voltearon en direcciones contrarias, sus corazones latían rápidamente pero William trató de recuperar su aplomo pronto.

Hola padre! – William se acercó rápidamente y abrazó al respetable señor – Cómo has estado? Has tenido muchos pacientes? He venido por más ropa limpia pues aún no se normaliza del todo la situación en el hogar de Pony. Ven padre! Quiero presentarte a alguien – El joven estaba muy entusiasmado, tenía muy presente la imagen de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, increíble que todo esto le estuviera sucediendo con unos días de conocerla.

Candy, te presento a mi padre, el doctor Charles Stephens – dijo con un gran cariño. Padre, ella es Candy White, una gran enfermera y a quien tuve la suerte de conocer en el Hogar de Pony pues ha venido a ayudarles.

Mucho gusto señorita Candy, me alegra que sea amiga de William – Comentó el amable señor.

Mucho gusto doctor Stephens.

Pasen por favor, William como siempre quise preparar té pero…

Ya lo sé padre, tiraste el agua que hervía y el té quedó sin sabor jajaja, descuida yo lo hago.

No por favor! Permítanme servirles el té.

Pero tú eres nuestra invitada Candy – Le señaló William.

Candy sacó la lengua y guiñó un ojo – Quizás sólo haciendo té sea en lo único en que soy buena en la cocina - Qué lindo gesto! Pensó él.

Días después William y Candy caminaban por el hogar de Pony, en un poco de tiempo libre que tenían mientras los niños dormían la siesta, Candy le dijo que quería mostrarle al padre árbol, al inicio William no entendió pero ella le explicó: Sí, nuestro padre árbol, de pequeños siempre nos imaginábamos ver a nuestro padre de pie a lado de este árbol, quizás es lo que representa eso para nosotros, un árbol fuerte y protector como un padre.

Ambos se sentaron en el pasto, en ese momento la hermana María iba a pedirle algo a Candy pero al ver la linda escena prefirió no interferir y sonrió alejándose de ahí. Los jóvenes observaban el cielo a lo lejos, era un bello atardecer y los tonos dorados del sol se posaban sobre ambos, a Candy le pareció un sueño la hermosa escena junto a alguien tan valioso como William, el atardecer le daba al tono de piel del joven un dorado deslumbrante que hacía que sus ojos azules contrastaran increíblemente y sin mencionar su suave cabello moviéndose ligeramente con el viento y más dorado que nunca.

Te hice una promesa no es así? – De pronto dijo William.

Candy dio un brinco, una promesa? Recordó unos ojos azules y una promesa en venir algún día al hogar de Pony…Anthony…..

Sí lo recuerdas? Te prometí que en cuanto hubiera oportunidad te contaría de mi vida, dijiste que no era justo – Le regaló una gran sonrisa.

Eso es muy cierto, pensé que ya lo habías olvidado.

De ninguna manera Candy – sí, era un joven que cumplía lo que prometía, de alguna manera u otra cumpliría una promesa a su ser más querido aunque no tuviera conciencia de ello aún – Debo confesarte que eres mi primer amiga y al inicio dudé un poco en decirte esto pero pronto supe que eras una persona muy especial – Y cada día más para mí, pensó – Así que te contaré lo que sé que ha sido de mi vida desde hace 6 años.

Cómo dices William? – Candy no entendía nada.

Candy, hasta donde sé o al menos el tiempo me lo fue demostrando, yo también soy como tú, no tengo padre ni madre.

Pero…

Sí lo sé, considero al doctor Stephens como un padre para mí pues ha sido quien me ha apoyado y querido como a un hijo en todo este tiempo – Candy se sorprendía mucho ante sus palabras – Lo cierto es Candy que, hace muchos años yo sufrí un accidente que me dejó con varias secuelas y una de ellas aún permanece en mi vida – Su mirada se apagó un poco y dijo con tristeza – No recuerdo nada de mi pasado Candy, eso es lo único cierto.

Qué dices? Sufres de amnesia William? – Candy estaba espantada, pobre William, lo que debía sufrir!

Así es Candy, mi padre, el doctor Stephens me encontró cerca de este bosque muy malherido, lleno de lodo e inconsciente, de no ser por él habría muerto, al inicio estaba muy asustado y desesperado, no lograba recordar nada, pero él me ayudó, sin él no sé qué locura habría hecho. Pasó el tiempo y pude volver a caminar y a moverme libremente, mientras tanto él intentaba encontrar a mi familia pero nunca encontró o se enteró de personas que buscaran a un familiar y cuando daba mi descripción nadie me reconocía, pronto me di cuenta de que si tenía familia o no les interesaba o no sabían lo que me había sucedido, cuando pude moverme viajé a varios pueblos pero no encontré nada. Mi padre después me dijo que había por los caminos y en los pueblos personas muy misteriosas, que no se veían nada confiables y la gente comenzaba a temer, así que por seguridad ya no salí tanto como antes y al no tener noticias de nada di el asunto por concluido, no podía perderme en la desesperación de buscar tan afanosamente a los míos, si nunca lograba recuperar la memoria qué sería de mí? Así que decidí que lo mejor era forjarme un camino, y quizás con el tiempo, recuperar mis recuerdos.

William… - Al decir su nombre el joven se estremeció pues la chica lo había dicho con una voz profunda y emocionada – William, debieron ser momentos muy difíciles para ti.

Sí Candy, no te negaré que viví un verdadero infierno al inicio pero poco a poco recuperé mi aplomo y pude aferrarme a un pequeño rayo de esperanza – Le sonrió.

A un rayo de esperanza?

Sí, lo único y ni siquiera sé si es un recuerdo, es una imagen que con el tiempo empezó a aparecer en mi mente, al inicio creía que era mi imaginación y aún no sé qué tan real es pero, veo en ocasiones unos ojos tan lindos como los tuyos, inmensamente verdes y una sonrisa tan cristalina y pura como la tuya, sería acaso una premonición de que iba a conocerte?

Candy no supo qué responder, se dio cuenta que sintió celos de pensar en que él pensaba con esa esperanza puesta en alguien más.

William yo…

En mi corazón siento que sí, un rayo de esperanza - Al ver a Candy en silencio prosiguió con su historia – Jajaja creo que tenemos algo más en común, cuando recuperé mis fuerzas quise pagarle a mi padre todo lo que me había ayudado además no podía continuar viviendo gratis en su casa así que me propuse conseguir trabajo y eso hice, fui repartidor de leche, de granos, incluso trabajé un tiempo en el campo, poco a poco me fui interesando en lo que hacía mi padre hasta que decidí ser médico fue por eso que nos fuimos un tiempo a Chicago para estudiar medicina.

Y tú decías admirarme a mí? Mi vida no es nada comparada con la tuya William, te has mantenido como un faro de luz en medio de una tormenta, soy yo quien debería decirte a ti que te admiro por lo que eres – Candy le sonrió tiernamente y dejó al joven nervioso, ahora era su turno – Eres muy valiente, decidido y con un gran corazón, las pruebas que te ha puesto la vida han sido mucho más difíciles que las mías, pienso que quizás yo no lo hubiera logrado.

William le sonrió dulcemente y su mirada, con esas pestañas tan espesas, se hizo muy profunda y le dijo: Somos 2 solitarios Candy pero la soledad no nos vencerá…

Nunca… – dijo ella automáticamente. Eh? Qué había dicho él? Repentinamente se vio cabalgando en un caballo blanco y quien iba con ella en ese momento corriendo con el viento era Anthony, y él la había dicho justo eso. Candy empezó a temblar ligeramente, Dios mío! Se había dado cuenta de algo acaso?

William se levantó de repente y le ofreció su mano a la joven para ayudarla a levantarse.

Candy, en verdad no te importa que no recuerde mi pasado?

Desde luego que no William, tan sólo quiero ayudarte y ojalá pronto recuperes tus recuerdos, sabes, Albert también sufrió de amnesia así que entiendo por lo que estás pasando.

Quién es Albert? – Dijo elevando una ceja.

Albert es un buen amigo mío, sorprendentemente resultó ser quien me había adoptado – Rió Candy.

No entiendo nada.

Descuida, después te lo contaré, pero será mejor que regresemos William ya se nos hizo tarde y comienza a refrescar.

Candy corrió hacia el hogar seguida de William, se sentía muy feliz, inexplicablemente feliz, pero al estar oscuro tropezó con algo y cayó.

Cuidado Candy! Será mejor que no corras si no hay luz, te lastimaste? – Dijo William mientras se arrodillaba para ayudarla a levantarse.

No para nada…Ouch! – No pudo evitar el quejido.

Te lastimaste la pierna no es verdad? Me permites por favor examinarte? – Le dijo cortésmente.

Candy quitó su bota y el joven procedió a examinar su pierna, al simple contacto de las manos del joven en la rodilla de Candy, el médico sintió un verdadero estremecimiento en todo su ser, era un piel muy suave y delicada pero en un ligero sonrojo agachó su mirada y siguió examinándola, que cómo estaba Candy? Más deliciosamente nerviosa no podía estar pero ella aún más ruborizada que el primero, sentir esa mano tan varonil y que la trataba con delicadeza la hice tener sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas.

Mira, sólo tienes este rasguño, prométeme que serás más cuidadosa Candy.

Gracias William, lo haré – Le dijo apenada Candy.

Y ambos jóvenes ingresaron en la cabaña.

Una tarde, ambos jóvenes habían regresado a la casa de William por medicamentos que el doctor Stephens le había conseguido a la señorita Pony, ambos salían muy contentos de la misma pero en ese momento un señor de cabellos rojizos los observó, pues creyó que había visto al patriarca de los Andley pero pensó que estaba alucinando, después observó más detenidamente, si era muy parecido a él! Y los siguió hasta llegar al hogar de Pony.

Es muy parecido, pero qué hace en esa casa tan humilde? No creo que sea él, pero seguramente así sería pues ellos dos se parecían mucho de niños, lo mejor será que vaya a investigar sobre ese joven al pueblo – sonrió con malicia – ese doctor que vive ahí quizás me pueda decir más pero comenzaré con precaución para no levantar sospechas.

Y se alejó del lugar para investigar la identidad del joven.

Esa noche, Candy y William hicieron guardia cuidando a los niños, Candy regresaba de su ronda y cuando abría la puerta del comedor, en donde se encontraba William, ambos se sorprendieron pues William iba a ver por qué se estaba tardando así que quedaron sus rostros a escasos centímetros bajo la oscuridad del lugar, sólo la tenue lámpara que llevaba Candy iluminaba sus rostros y sus ojos brillaban al compás del fuego de la vela, tan cerca nuevamente.

William la tomó de la mano y se acercó un poco más pero en ese momento una pequeña niña llegó llorando con Candy porque había tenido una pesadilla, cuando regresó con él se sentaron en el comedor con la ventana frente a ellos.

Sin decir ni una palabra pareciera que se decían tanto, era un silencio tranquilizador, nada incómodo, simplemente observaron el cielo como agradeciendo la fortuna de haberse conocido. Al día siguiente las buenas mujeres los encontraron y se enternecieron pues ambos se habían quedado dormidos en el comedor y descansaban sus rostros sobre la mesa.

Son unos chicos tan buenos – decía la señorita Pony – me parece que hay algo más profundo entre ellos dos.

Eso parece señorita Pony, aunque no tienen mucho que se conocen.

Cuando el destino llega hermana María no hay poder que lo haga torcer su camino, salvo cuando uno lucha contra un fatal destino y se niega a aceptar su desdicha y hace todo por salir adelante, nada me haría más feliz hermana María que ver a nuestra Candy nuevamente ilusionada y feliz.

Habían pasado ya 3 semanas en los que Candy y William habían estado cuidando de los niños, y a decir verdad evidentemente la urgencia ya no era tanta pero William se ofrecía siempre para seguir al pendiente y Candy no mencionaba nada sobre su regreso a Chicago, los jóvenes de divertían de lo lindo y jugaban con los niños del hogar, las maestras estaban fascinadas con la bondad y ternura del joven para con los niños y Candy pensaba a veces cómo sería de papá…pero luego se abochornaba por andar pensando en tales cosas.

El doctor Martin pasada la urgencia inicial se había marchado y Candy ahora no sabía qué hacer, no quería irse…no quería despedirse…

El doctor Stephens ya sospechaba de los sentimientos del joven por la linda enfermera y le dijo en una ocasión:

Y bien William, qué es lo que deseas hacer ahora?

Eh? – El joven estaba en una ensoñación más que obvia para el doctor cosa que lo divirtió un poco – A qué te refieres padre?

Me refiero a que nunca antes había visto tus ojos tan brillantes como los tienes ahora, supongo que a alguna conclusión de tu vida habrás llegado o quizás es sólo que te sientes feliz de haber hecho a una buena amiga.

Padre! – y después sonrió – Sí, he hecho una buena amiga y estoy más que feliz por eso, creo que lo sabes verdad? Es sólo que…

Que no quieres perder esa buena amistad, lo sé, y ella tiene que regresar a Chicago cierto?

Así es, debe regresar a su trabajo con el doctor Martin – se quedó pensativo el muchacho.

William, y no te interesaría regresar al Hospital de Chicago para seguirte preparando?

No padre, en realidad yo no….

Sé que es tu deseo ayudarme y a las personas de aquí, pero aún tienes muchas cosas que aprender, pero puedo ver que algo ha nacido en tu corazón y creo que es deber de todo caballero seguir los mandatos de su corazón por quienes ama.

Sí, eso lo sé padre, sé que así es, pero había decidido quedarme aquí también para seguir buscando, no es que dude sobre lo que tengo que hacer es sólo que tengo que decidir entonces finalmente dejar eso atrás y basar mi existencia en la nueva vida que tuve desde que me encontraste.

Pues yo creo que estarás muy contento en seguir tu corazón a Chicago jajaja

William llegó al hogar de Pony esa mañana dispuesto a decirle a Candy sus sentimientos cuando encontrara una buena ocasión. Vestía un pantalón de vestir gris claro con una camisa celeste, definitivamente se veía muy bien ese día y sus ojos brillaban intensamente, feliz por la decisión que había tomado, sólo esperaba que ella lo aceptara.

En eso Candy salió rápido del hogar a alcanzarlo, William se alegró pero pronto vio la cara de angustia de Candy y corrió hacia ella. Cuando se encontraron William puso sus manos sobre sus hombros: Pero qué ocurre Candy? Por qué estás así?

Oh William – puso sus manos sobre el pecho de éste – el pequeño Henri, anoche tuvo fiebre y mucho dolor de estómago, hoy se había sentido mejor pero de pronto comenzó a dolerle tanto su estómago que no puede ni caminar, me temo que sea algo muy serio!

Vamos rápido Candy! – y ambos corrieron de vuelta al hogar

William examinó cuidadosamente al niño y su semblante se tornó serio, Candy sabía, pues él era muy transparente, que algo andaba mal, el joven médico salió a informarles.

Me temo que Henri tiene apendicitis pero también es muy probable que tenga peritonitis, sólo unos rayos X podrían decirnos en qué porcentaje lo tiene, pero es preciso operar y aquí no es posible, tampoco en el pueblo están las instalaciones adecuadas para eso, es necesario llevarlo a Chicago!

Qué? Hasta allá? – dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Sí, es la única esperanza, de ser necesario lo operaría en el camino, cosa que pido a Dios que no haga falta, en algunas ocasiones este proceso de inflamación dura de un día a otro y si empezó anoche eso nos da cierta ventaja pero debemos partir de inmediato.

Señorita Pony, hermana María, William y yo llevaremos a Henry! No se preocupen por favor.

William y Candy se dirigieron lo más rápido que pudieron a la estación del tren con el niño a quien prácticamente se lo llevaron en pijama, ni siquiera ellos prepararon equipaje.

William, a qué hospital iremos? Será mejor que lleguemos al que esté más cerca de la estación.

Iremos al Hospital de Chicago Candy.

De acuerdo William, veré la forma de pagar después la cuenta del hospital.

No te preocupes por eso Candy, yo me encargaré.

Cómo?

Sí Candy, yo trabajo ahí, o más bien hay un puesto esperándome allí.

Candy se sorprendió muchísimo con esto y en medio de la gran preocupación su rostro iluminó una esperanza de seguir viendo a su querido amigo en Chicago.

Resistirá el viaje verdad William?

Descuida Candy, traje todo el equipo en caso de que tenga que operarlo, ojalá que no sea necesario hasta llegar allá, pero he tomado las precauciones necesarias para cualquier contingencia, tranquila Candy – Le sonrió con una dulzura mientras la envolvió en un abrazo para confortarla.

Candy no podía estar en un lugar mejor, pudo sentir los fuertes brazos y pecho del joven que con tantos esfuerzos y dedicación se había convertido en un gran médico, se sintió en paz y protegida, como cuando corría abiertamente a los brazos de aquel chico de también ojos azules, ambos le brindaban la misma paz.

Ahora sus caminos se juntaban y volvían a sentir la paz robada desde hace mucho tiempo, qué otras sorpresas gratas y no tan gratas les esperaban? Por lo pronto Chicago les daría la bienvenida de sus vidas, pero son almas fuertes que no se dejarían vencer ni aplastar por nadie, alcanzarían su felicidad y su destino.


	3. Chapter 3

**ALCANZANDO AL DESTINO**

**CAPÍTULO II. ECOS DE UN AMOR **

Rápido! Es por aquí! – gritaba el joven desesperado.

De prisa! No resistirá mucho! – gritaba la pobre muchacha.

Rápidamente enfermeras y médicos llegaron a la entrada del hospital para llevarse en camilla al pequeño niño que el fuerte joven llevaba en sus brazos cuando entró corriendo al lugar, era imprescindible operarlo de inmediato, ya era tarde pero afortunadamente habían llegado al hospital sin que hubiera necesidad de intervenir antes, lo cual había temido el joven médico de ojos azules.

Candy, entraré al quirófano para estar a lado de Henri, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – Y dándole un suave abrazo William dirigió su paso apresurado hacia la sala de operaciones no sin antes alcanzar una bata, gorro y cubre bocas.

Candy estaba tan angustiada que prefirió quedarse ahí muy cerca de Henri y de William y se puso a orar, confiaba en lo que William le decía, sus palabras eran seguras y su mirada le hizo la promesa silenciosa de que todo estaría bien, aún recordaba cuando al ir en el coche tirado a caballos el joven había decidido llevarse él mismo al niño pues con la lentitud de tantos carros la espera podría ponerlo en inminente peligro así que tomó al niño en sus brazos y salieron corriendo al hospital.

Al anochecer William sale del quirófano y le informa a Candy que Henri estaba bien y se recuperaría.

Oh William qué alegría! Estaba tan preocupada! – Candy se echó a los brazos de William sin pensarlo dos veces y éste la recibió totalmente enternecido.

No llores pequeña pecosa, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras... – Le dijo mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza y cerraba sus ojos para concentrarse en su cercanía con ella.

Candy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía creer lo que había dicho, cuántas personas en el mundo podían decir aquella frase? No, no podía ser coincidencia, no es verdad? Pensaba ella.

Qué acabas de decir William? – Le dijo con ojos llenos de lágrimas y emoción.

Que luces mucho más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras… - Le sonrió tiernamente.

Volviste…. – Dijo en un casi inaudible susurro, William la escuchó pero no entendió o quizás se refería a que había regresado de la sala de operaciones. La mente de Candy era un caos, ya no sabía en realidad qué pensar, su sentido común le decía que era imposible pero su corazón le decía a gritos que era él.

Instantes después llegó la jefa de enfermeras a supervisar que el paciente fuera debidamente atendido, era una mujer madura, algo regordeta y con el cabello castaño corto, vio a la pareja y llegó con ellos reconociendo de inmediato a Candy quien estaba con William sentados en la sala de espera.

Pero Candy, qué haces tú aquí?

Candy se sorprendió y se puso de pie de inmediato – Bueno… yo… - No sabía qué decir, no quería que William supiera los pormenores del por qué había dejado ese hospital.

Conoce usted a Candy señorita Johnson? – Preguntó William, aunque no le sorprendía pues Candy había trabajado antes ahí.

Sí, trabajó hace un tiempo aquí, pero…

Pero dejé este lugar para trabajar con el doctor Martín – La interrumpió Candy.

La enfermera se alejó sin decir más, mientras tanto William le comentó a Candy que tenía que reportarse en el hospital pero no tardaría mucho y regresaría con ella.

Estando sola, Candy se dirige al jardín del hospital para meditar sobre tantos acontecimientos que en tan sólo un mes le han sucedido. La noche es clara y bellamente iluminada por la luna, Candy camina lentamente por el pequeño sendero que la lleva hasta un gran árbol y al llegar ahí dirige su mirada hacia las estrellas: Cómo es que puedo sentir lo que siento por William ahora si con Terry me llevó tanto tiempo para descubrir mis sentimientos por él, pero, acaso es lo mismo lo que siento por William? Tengo la sensación de que es algo parecido, pero mucho más fuerte y especial, como si ese sentimiento hacia él naciera de manera espontánea y siempre hubiera estado aquí conmigo.

Anthony, por qué siento como si te hubiera vuelto a encontrar? Por qué te fuiste? Ahora pienso tanto en ti cuando veo a William, serían imposibles mis sospechas no es verdad? Supe que los Andley te rindieron todos los honores en tu funeral…. – Rápidamente negó con la cabeza semejante teoría cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

William se dirigió hacia donde estaba Candy, no sin antes haberla buscado un poco por el hospital y quedó embelesado por la hermosa figura de la joven bajo la luz de la luna, se detuvo un poco para observarla y lentamente fue acercándose a ella pues no se atrevía a interrumpir con su presencia la imagen de la joven que a él le parecía de ensueño bajo el cielo nocturno, finalmente ambos se sientan en la banca, William toma su mano y posa su otra mano libre con delicadeza sobre su hombro.

Cómo te sientes Candy? Le preguntó dulcemente.

Bien, gracias… - Candy sonríe contenta porque está junto a William pero sus reflexiones anteriores le hicieron bajar la mirada ante su confusión.

William la ve fijamente, sus ojos brillan de manera especial y tiemblan al verla así, Candy siente su mirada en ella y se sumerge nuevamente en esos espejos azules que tanto le hacían perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio, lo mismo le pasa al muchacho.

Finalmente William sale de su trance y le dice:

Candy, el día de ayer quería decirte algo pero no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo pues tuvimos que hacer este viaje urgente a Chicago pero, quería agradecerte por todo, me siento muy afortunado de haberte conocido, eres tan alegre y llena vida que desde que apareciste en la mía sentí que la soledad que rondaba mi existencia se ha marchado para siempre, eres como un sol que ilumina a todos quienes conoces y entre ellos a mí, has iluminado mi corazón, gracias Querida amiga, gracias – Y diciendo esto besa delicadamente su mano haciendo sentir a Candy miles de emociones imposibles de definir con tan sólo ese beso suave y cálido.

William se levanta y le ayuda a hacer lo mismo para caminar un poco por el jardín, el aire fresco de la noche los hace sentir bien a ambos y una delicada brisa mece suavemente sus cabellos.

El joven observa las estrellas con un semblante sereno y feliz, como si fuera la paz personificada en él pero que a la vez demostraba una gran fortaleza de carácter y Candy lo contempla extasiada, no puede evitarlo: su gran porte y seguridad, su gran sonrisa que siempre muestra tan abierta y llena de sinceridad, se da cuenta ella de que William la llena por completo, su alma, su corazón, y definitivamente acelera su cuerpo de una manera nunca antes conocida para ella, pero…qué no hasta hace poco aún derramaba ocasionales lágrimas por Terry? No!, ella debía seguir adelante y ya no torturarse con eso… un momento! Por qué estaba pensando en esas cosas? Quizás le tenía más cariño de lo que pensaba a William? Le había sucedido justo como con Anthony, tan sólo lo vio unos instantes en el portal de las rosas y había quedado prendada de él para siempre….Pero qué cosas piensas Candy! Se decía a sí misma.

Por su parte el rubio pensaba en que se sentía muy afortunado de estar con Candy y tener una nueva luz en su vida, tras todos esos años de lucha continua por recordar quién es y tratar de encontrar a los suyos siente que puede dejar todo eso atrás ahora, él había reconstruido su vida con los pocos pedazos que le quedaban de ella y había logrado muchas cosas, sí, después de mucho tiempo se sentía en completa paz: estaba dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su vocación, era independiente y se valía por sí mismo para todo y ahora la presencia de Candy le reafirmaban su proyecto de vida, así que dejaría todo atrás y arrojaría de su corazón la incógnita del por qué nunca nadie lo buscó a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no perdería sus energías en eso, ya no, ahora para él solo estaban Candy y su futuro, dos cosas que supo de inmediato que estarían unidas en definitiva pues no veía un futuro sin Candy.

William decidió no decir más pues no quería importunar a Candy al verla tan inmersa en alguna reflexión, además habían vivido momentos de mucha angustia y tensión preocupados por el bienestar del pequeño, así que pensó en mejor darle la noticia para otra ocasión, que se quedaría en Chicago a trabajar y desde luego otra confesión aún más importante que esa.

Regresamos Candy? Comienza a hacer más frío y no quiero que te resfríes – Le dijo con una linda sonrisa, mientras caminaban regreso al hospital él pasó su mano por la cintura de la chica y se dirigieron a la habitación del niño recién operado.

William a escondidas, pues no eran horas de visita, la lleva a la habitación del niño ya que Candy quiere asegurarse de que el pequeño esté cómodo y tranquilo.

Al día siguiente Candy va de visita y le expresa a William su deseo de cuidar de Henri.

Candy, no te preocupes por eso, acaso no confías en mis cuidados?

Desde luego que sí William! Pero el niño nunca ha salido del Hogar y estoy segura de que aquí se sentirá solo sin la señorita Pony y la Hermana María.

Trataré de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él Candy, no te preocupes y tú estarás en el horario de visita el tiempo que desees.

En esto estaban cuando llegó la jefa de enfermeras con ellos, el Director del hospital se había enterado de que Candy se encontraba ahí y no quería tener más problemas con los Leagan y lo volvieran a amenazar con dejar de ayudar financieramente al hospital así que giró la orden de que le pidieran que saliera del lugar.

Candy, lo siento mucho pero no puedes permanecer aquí.

Pero qué dice señorita Johnson? – William se molestó.

Por favor doctor Stephens no lo complique más, entiendes verdad Candy?

Sí, no se preocupe, William por favor no te enojes, después te explicaré – Le suplicó Candy.

No! Esto es un hospital y todos son bienvenidos en él para ser atendidos y cuidar de sus seres queridos, no hay ningún motivo para que tengas que irte, quién dio semejante orden señorita Johnson?

El doctor Leonard… - Titubeó ella.

Bien, esto lo arreglaré ahora mismo! – William dirigió su paso enérgico hacia las oficinas del director.

William, por favor no te preocupes, no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa!

Candy, no puedo permitir semejante injusticia, es una crueldad lo que está haciendo contigo y no hay ningún motivo para ello.

Diciendo esto entró directamente a la oficina del Director sin haber siquiera tocado a la puerta.

Pero qué significa esto doctor Stephens? – Preguntó el azorado señor.

Doctor Leonard, podría explicarme por qué ha girado la orden de sacar a Candy de este hospital? Ella no le ha hecho ningún mal a nadie y un hospital no debe de tener semejante trato hacia las personas! – William posó su fuerte mirada en el director.

El doctor Leonard fue incapaz de sostenerla pues a pesar de dar esa orden se sentía muy culpable ya que sabía que era injusto lo que hacía pero no tenía más remedio ante el poder de los Leagan.

Doctor Stephens, le agradeceré que no se meta en lo que no le importa, Candy no puede permanecer en este hospital por órdenes superiores.

Pero qué está diciendo? – La mirada de William se hizo aún más fría y su ceño se profundizaba más también.

No puedo darle mayores detalles – y dirigiéndose a Candy continuó – Señorita Candy por favor retírese o tendremos problemas.

Candy no se irá de aquí! Esto es un hospital y todas las personas deben ser tratadas por igual! Candy, no te irás de aquí! Permanecerás a lado de Henri como es tu deseo.

Doctor Stephens! – Elevó su tono el director – Le recuerdo que acaba de comenzar su carrera como médico en este hospital, no tiene ninguna autoridad para decir algo así, recuerde que éste hospital patrocinó sus estudios y si causa problemas no tendré más remedio que despedirlo.

Y nunca dejaré de estar agradecido por ello doctor pero pese a la gran oportunidad que es para mí, no me importa dejar este lugar si esta es la clase de trato y de valores que el hospital pone en práctica, estoy seguro de que lograré cumplir mis metas fuera de aquí, no pienso caer bajo semejante chantaje – La mirada de William era imponente y su tono de voz demostraba seguridad, no dejaba de ser arrebatado y defensor de las causas justas.

_Si puedes soportar escuchar la verdad que nos es tergiversada por bribones, o contemplar destrozadas las cosas por las que habías dedicado tu vida, y agacharte y reconstruirlas con las herramientas desgastadas…Un hombre hijo mío, serás_

_(Rudyard Kipling)_

William, por favor, tranquilízate, te explicaré lo que sucede y verás como el doctor Leonard no tiene culpa en esto, recuerdas que te conté que había sido dama de compañía en casa de la familia Leagan, pues bien, ellos siempre me odiaron aunque nunca entendí por qué, y cuando se enteraron de que trabajaba aquí, ellos vinieron con el doctor Leonard para pedirle que me despidieran o ellos dejarían de financiar a la institución, como verás, el doctor Leonard no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo y yo no podía poner a los pacientes en aprietos.

William se quedó callado por un momento – Con que los Leagan no es así, bien, lo recordaré, vámonos Candy.

Ambos jóvenes dejaron el lugar, William no podía creer tanta maldad y se prometió a sí mismo algún día poner en su lugar a esa familia. Mientras caminaban a la entrada del hospital, Candy observaba de reojo el semblante serio y aún molesto que tenía William pero éste no decía nada así que decidió relajar un poco las cosas.

William, me gustaba mucho trabajar aquí pero me siento muy feliz en la Clínica trabajando con el doctor Martin, ya lo conociste y has visto que es una persona que ayuda a quienes más lo necesitan así que no te preocupes por mí, sé que estarás muy pendiente de Henri, por favor cuídalo mucho – Le sonrió felizmente la joven.

Candy confía en mí, claro que cuidaré de Henri – William sabía que lo que decía era Candy era verdad pero aún así no podía pasar por alto semejante injusticia, la observó indecisa, como si quisiera decirle algo más – Ocurre algo Candy? – Le preguntó preocupado.

Bueno… yo… - Se sonrojó levemente – Sólo quería preguntar si.. si te quedarás a trabajar en Chicago?

William se sorprendió un poco pero al ver su tierno sonrojo le sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron – Candy, he tomado una decisión y ésa es, seguir a mi corazón, así que me quedaré aquí en Chicago – Al decirle esto clavó su intensa mirada en las esmeraldas de Candy y ella sintió que flotaba, ahora tenía a un muy querido amigo y no estaría sola.

Lo dices en serio William? Qué alegría! – La joven lo abrazó sin pensarlo pero de inmediato tomó conciencia – Lo siento! Yo sólo…. – Clavó su mirada en el piso, lo había abrazado espontáneamente y ahora se moría de vergüenza, pues antes, con Terry, no estaba acostumbrada a demostrar sus sentimiento tan abiertamente hacia un joven pero con William parecía que los abrazos eran algo ya común en ellos, tanto él la abrazaba como ella cuando lo necesitaban.

A William le pareció encantadora la reacción de la rubia y sonrió: Jajaja Candy, tú siempre has sido una joven que expresa lo que siente, por qué ese sonrojo? Yo nunca me voy a quejar de tus abrazos – Le guiñó coquetamente.

Finalmente ambos jóvenes se despidieron y William prometió ir a verla en cuanto pudiera pero a Candy se le ocurrió una idea (recordó cierta peluca de Julieta, se preguntaba si aún estaría en buenas condiciones) y le dijo a William con una sonrisa traviesa que no se preocupara, ella iría a visitarlos más pronto de lo que pensaba y así la joven se marchó dejando intrigado a William – Qué estará planeando Mi pequeña traviesa? – Pensó y entró de nueva cuenta al hospital con una sonrisa en sus labios.

En un pequeño pueblo escondido en las montañas de Illinois se encontraba éste misterioso hombre de cabellos rojos y oscura mirada, su único objetivo de su presencia en ese lugar era investigar el paradero y pasado de un joven rubio de 20 años y profundos ojos azules.

Por favor, permítame ayudarle señora – Le decía mientras ayudaba a una vecina del doctor Stephens a cargar una bolsa con comida – Como le decía estoy muy angustiado buscando desde hace años a un miembro muy querido por nuestra familia, y hace poco encontré a un joven con las características que ya le mencioné, sabrá usted algo?

Bueno – la dama no sabía qué hacer pues no quería meter en aprietos al buen doctor – Sé que ese joven vive desde hace 6 años con el doctor, antes no le conocíamos pero un buen día lo vimos con él en el pueblo, nunca no dio muchos detalles y con el tiempo supimos que era su hijo, ellos dos son muy unidos por eso pienso que no creo que sea quien usted busca.

Más tarde preguntaba a los granjeros del lugar sobre el joven.

Así es, ese joven estuvo trabajando con nosotros, por qué lo pregunta? – Los granjeros la habían tomado mucho cariño al joven y no iban a hablar de más pues podrían poner en peligro al joven con ese sujeto tan extraño.

Por nada en especial, entonces él es el hijo del doctor Stephens?

Ya le dije que sí y por favor márchese de aquí que tenemos mucho trabajo.

Esa noche el pelirrojo trabajó en la idea de hacerle una visita al famoso doctor – Si mi teoría es cierta, la cara que pondrá Liam cuando se entere que un Andley trabajó como un simple peón en todo este tiempo ja ja ja!

La gran dama entró en la elegante y amplia oficina del jefe de la familia, finalmente este joven hombre se estaba haciendo cargo de los negocios familiares así que el tema tenía que ser visto de una vez por todas, aunque le doliera hablar de alguien tan querido para ella, pero peor era no hacer algo productivo con toda esa herencia.

Puedo pasar William? – Preguntó la anciana.

Por supuesto que sí tía abuela, pero no me llames William por favor, dime Albert – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa el rebelde jefe del clan.

William! Hasta cuándo insistirás con eso! – La dama se exasperó pero decidió cortar ese asunto – William he venido a hablarte sobre el tema de la herencia de…

Tía abuela, por favor, éste no es el momento, además ya sabes cuál es mi posición al respecto.

Pero William! – Se molestó la señora Elroy – Cómo es posible que digas que la herencia de Anthony pase a manos de Candy si ella incluso ha solicitado nuestro repudio como hija adoptiva de los Andley?

Tía abuela, no pienso tocar ese dinero – Se levantó Albert – Quería mucho a mi sobrino y sabe muy bien lo importante que era Candy para él, estoy seguro que ambos habrían logrado estar juntos en este momento si no hubiera pasado lo que ocurrió, de ninguna manera tocaré esa herencia para hacer negocios, mi querida hermana y mi sobrino eran personas muy especiales, y sé que esta sería una manera de él de cuidar de Candy y su bienestar.

No lo puedo creer William, a qué grado los hizo a ustedes dos cambiar esa chiquilla?

No se hable más del asunto tía abuela, no pienso cambiar de opinión.

Te enfrentarás al consejo de los Andley, no aceptarán semejante tontería y a pesar de que eres el jefe de la familia tendrás que claudicar en esto – Le dijo la dama mientras salía del lugar, la exasperaba demasiado la continua rebeldía de Albert pero a pesar de ello, en realidad estaba preocupada por él, sabía que esa decisión no sería nada bien vista por los demás miembros del clan y el joven tendría muchos problemas.

Dos días después una linda joven de cabello pelirrojo, gran trenza y ojos verdes visita el hospital, camina por el pasillo de Pediatría hasta que llega a la habitación de un pequeño niño recién operado y se enternece al ver al joven doctor rubio riendo con el niño, al no haber sido descubierta aún decide darles una sorpresa pero en ese momento el joven sintió la presencia de alguien y volteó de inmediato para quedarse observando detenidamente a esa joven desconocida.

Pero….si eres tú Candy! – Se asombró William.

Cómo lo supiste? Y yo que quería darles una sorpresa – Dijo con resignación la muchacha.

Jajajaja Candy, te reconocería entre un millón de personas, acaso creíste que me engañarías pequeña pecosa? – Le dijo sonriendo coquetamente – Nadie puede igualar tus hermosos ojos verdes y tu sonrisa.

Candy se sonrojó y no supo que decir, este gesto prácticamente se hacía presente en cada encuentro con William.

Pero parece que tu disfraz dio resultado pues nadie en el hospital te reconoció así que no tendrás problemas para venir cuando gustes, no es verdad Henri? – El joven sonreía complacido.

Henri, muchas felicidades, fuiste muy valiente! Mira te traje un regalo – Candy sacó algunos dulces para el niño al cual se le iluminaron los ojos ante tal obsequio.

Pero los comerás cuando salgas del hospital Henri, lo cual será muy pronto, no te preocupes – Le sonrió gentilmente el apuesto galeno – Candy, dentro de poco Henri será dado de alta, iremos los dos con él para cuidar de su regreso al hogar, quiero asegurarme que no tenga ningún problema, por lo pronto me tengo que retirar pues tenemos hoy una cirugía programada – Estaba a punto de marcharse pero se volvió a la habitación – Ahora que lo recuerdo, Candy, debo de ir al departamento de mi padre, con las prisas que hemos tenido no he podido instalarme adecuadamente , quieres acompañarme? Me gustaría que conocieras el lugar – Le dijo entusiasmado.

Claro que sí William! Entonces nos vemos más tarde – Le dijo Candy ilusionada.

El joven salió de la habitación y el pequeño niño veía a Candy totalmente perdida y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tiró suavemente del vestido de Candy quien volteó a verlo:

Qué sucede pequeño Henri? Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Te gusta William verdad? – Sonrió el niño mostrando su graciosa dentadura con uno que otro diente ausente.

Candy abrió los ojos de par en par. Quéeeeeeee?

La linda pareja de jóvenes caminaba por las calles y al llegar a un conjunto de edificios William le señala el departamento donde vive. Era un edificio algo antiguo pero amplio, con alguna que otra reparación a la vista de todos por lo que se deducía era bastante sencillo sin embargo no dejaba de verse bonito con los árboles que tenía alrededor.

William, mi casa se encuentra un par de calles más adelante! Increíble! Tanto tiempo y no nos habíamos conocido!

Definitivamente el destino hace de las suyas cuando quiere y como quiere, todo sucede en su momento justo, cuando las leyes divinas así lo decreten.

Ya en el departamento Candy le ayuda a William con la limpieza y comienza a imaginar la vida del muchacho entre más conocía el lugar: seguramente debió pasar muchas carencias para poder estudiar medicina, los muebles eran sencillos y ella sabía lo exigente que era estudiar una carrera como la de él. Al llegar al pequeño escritorio que daba a la ventana imaginó su figura estudiando por las noches, tan concentrado…tan decidido y tan…apuesto…

Qué sucede Candy? – Le preguntó el joven cuando la vio que se detuvo en ese lugar.

Imagino que debió ser difícil para ti tener que lidiar con tus estudios, las prácticas y guardias y además encargarte de tantas cosas en tu casa – Le dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Candy – William se acercó más a ella – No fue tan difícil, además, acaso piensas que no sé manejar una casa? Crees que eso no es algo a lo que se dediquen los hombres? – Le preguntó ofendido levantando su rostro y sus cejas.

Eh! Por supuesto que no William! No quise decir eso! Sólo que…

Jajajajaja es broma Candy, sé a lo que te refieres, pero a mí me gusta hacer las cosas por mí mismo, por un momento creí que dirías que tener mi departamento en orden era cosa de mujeres, pero no, tú no tienes esa clase de prejuicio así como a mí me parece excelente que una mujer se abra camino en la vida por su cuenta, por eso pienso que eres única – Le dijo con un tono de voz tan profundo y suave que la joven rubia se estremeció.

..bu…bueno será mejor que me vaya William, se ha hecho un poco tarde, muchas gracias por todo! Nos vemos luego! – Le sonrió la joven y saliendo un poco apresurada y nerviosa del lugar dejando al pobre muchacho sin oportunidad de despedirse.

Candy espera!…. Jajajajajaja – Reía el joven viendo las graciosas escapadas de Candy – …Acaso sentirás lo mismo que yo mi dulce Candy? – Sonrió el joven y terminó de instalarse en su pequeño departamento dirigiendo sus pensamientos en lo que quedaba del día en la linda figura de la dueña de sus sueños.

Un par de días después, Candy se encontraba en el hospital de visita con Henri y charlaba con William cuando de pronto un doctor algo mayor lo reconoce.

Pero William muchacho! Qué bueno que estás aquí con nosotros!

Doctor Harris! Cuánto tiempo sin verlo! Así es, decidí quedarme en Chicago y trabajar aquí – Se alegró el joven al ver a su mentor, le tenía un profundo aprecio pues lo ayudó mucho durante sus estudios.

Eso me alegra muchacho – Le dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda – Con todo el talento que tienes y tu gran potencial, estoy seguro de que lograrás grandes cosas y ayudarás a muchos como siempre ha sido tu deseo, estoy orgulloso de ti, has logrado mucho a pesar de todo.

Por qué lo dice doctor? – Le pregunta Candy.

Cómo? Acaso no lo sabe señorita? Gracias a las excelentes notas que obtuvo en su exámen de ingreso y la rapidez e inteligencia que demostraba en sus estudios fue que, al no poder costear más sus estudios en la universidad, la escuela y el hospital que apoya a quienes tienen semejante talento, no querían perder a un joven tan brillante así que decidieron subsidiar su carrera para que William no tuviera que abandonar sus estudios, desde luego, esto siempre con la condición de que mantuviera las mejores notas de su clase y eso fue lo que hizo, se graduó con honores y el hospital abrió un lugar para él, si la universidad no hubiera accedido a esto yo lo hubiera hecho ja ja ja. Te felicito William.

William que no era orgulloso ni gustaba de vanagloriarse acepta el cumplido pues sabía que el doctor se alegraba de corazón por sus esfuerzos – Muchas gracias doctor Harris, le debo mucho a usted.

Candy queda maravillada con el relato y lo admiró aún más: William, has pasado por tantas cosas tan difíciles y has logrado tanto! Qué pequeña me siento a tu lado…

William! – Lo abraza la joven efusivamente pero se sonroja en el acto y antes de que quisiera huir o se alejara de él, William cerró el abrazo tiernamente.

William….

Candy….

Ejem! – El buen doctor los saca del ensueño.

Finalmente William se despide y Candy hace lo mismo dirigiéndose a la Clínica Feliz, ambos se pusieron de acuerdo y quedaron en cenar juntos ese día.

Le avisaré a mi padre que ya estoy instalado, seguramente estará preocupado por no tener notificas mías pero estando con Candy el tiempo pasa sin que me dé cuenta – Sonríe ilusionado – Cómo estará? – Y diciendo esto se prepara para asistir una cirugía, iba a ser un día largo.

Desde un rincón del hospital, ocultándose entre los pacientes se encuentra un hombre de cabellos rojizos de cuyo rostro se asoma una sonrisa de satisfacción – Por fin te encontré muchachillo, si eres quien creo, estarás con nosotros una buena temporada hasta que aprendas a acatar las órdenes del consejo Andley como se debe, no como ese tonto rebelde que no hace más que traer deshonra a la familia con sus ideas liberales.

William sale apresurado del hospital para ir por Candy a la clínica, no la conocía pero ella le había dado la dirección, también había prometido en presentarle a sus amigos, seguramente se llevarían bien, aunque era bastante querido por muchos gracias a su nobleza no tenía amigos cercanos en realidad.

William iba caminando tan rápido y ensoñado que no se dio cuenta del peligro inminente.

Cuidado! – Gritó alguien.

Qué pasa? – El joven rubio giró su cabeza hacia donde provenía el ruido.

Un automóvil frenó bruscamente y alguien salió rápidamente de él.

Estás bien?

Sí gracias, fue mi culpa, estaba muy distraído, lamento mucho lo que pasó.

Creo saber la causa, una mujer no? Y pensar que yo así me encontraba no hace mucho tiempo pero ahora…

El interlocutor no dijo nada más y se retiró, William observó al joven de cabellos castaños, ojos azules y sonrisa sarcástica desaparecer, en fin, debía darse prisa!

William! Qué bueno que llegaste, pensé que te habías perdido – Candy estaba feliz por su presencia y sacó la lengua ante lo último dicho.

El joven médico saludó al doctor Martin y Candy y él se retiran, van caminando por el parque y Candy le indica en dónde queda su apartamento y lo invita a cenar.

William observa el lugar – Emana sencillez y paz, así como es ella – Cierra sus ojos y sonríe.

Candy se encuentra preparando la cena y William se para en la entrada de la cocina observándola con mirada indescriptible pero ella no se ha dado cuenta, mientras tanto el joven observa su graciosa manera de caminar, de preparar la cena, su sonrisa siempre presente en su rostro, tan linda…

Candy por su parte se encuentra algo nerviosa, pensaba que no era correcto ni de una dama invitar a un hombre a su casa y menos si estaba sola pero William le inspira tanta confianza que no dudó en invitarlo, de pronto una voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones:

Candy, te puedo ayudar en algo?

La muchacha dio un respingo pero se recuperó rápido - William, eres mi invitado, desde luego que no, por favor espera unos momentos, dentro de poco la cena estará lista – Pero justo en ese momento empieza a salir humo de la olla y a tirar la sopa que en ella hervía.

Ahora qué hago! Qué hago! – Candy se espanta y por evitar que más agua se derramara tomó el recipiente sin pensarlo y éste comienza a quemar sus manos, iba a correr cuando William la interceptó.

Ambos jóvenes tropiezan el uno con el otro y caen al suelo, William se encuentra con el rostro de Candy quien estaba sobre el piso, ambos quedan estáticos viéndose y sin acordarse ya del incidente, sus corazones laten apresuradamente y sus rostros comienzan a acercarse sin que se den cuenta, ojos esmeraldas y ojos de cielo se pierden buscando descifrar más allá de sus almas.

William ya no podía contenerse más, cómo anhelaba expresarle a Candy todo lo que siente por ella, explicar sus sentimientos en una forma más tangible, en un beso.

Candy…yo…. – Acerca su rostro a ella aún más.

Toc toc!

El par de jóvenes se levanta rápidamente como si el fuego los quemara y Candy se dirige a atender a la puerta.

Telegrama urgente para la señorita Candy.

Pero si es, de la señorita Pony! Gracias….

La joven lee nerviosamente el telegrama, qué podría ser esta vez? Esperaba que nada grave pero sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente al leer la noticia, cómo explicar algo así, cómo lo tomaría? Dios mío, cómo se lo digo a William…

Ocurre algo Candy? – El joven se preocupó mucho al ver el rostro pálido de ella.

Eh? – La joven tembló.

Candy qué sucede? Estás muy pálida, por favor dímelo, qué ha pasado? – William la tomó por los hombros.

No es a mí a quien tienes que ayudar William…lo que pasa es que…

Quién te ha enviado el telegrama?

La señorita Pony….

Ha ocurrido algo en el hogar de Pony? Los niños se volvieron a enfermar?

No, no es eso pero… William, tengo que decirte algo…se trata de tu padre…

De mi padre has dicho? – Rápidamente concluyó que por la palidez de Candy algo muy malo debió ocurrir para el envío de dicho telegrama – Pero, qué ha sucedido Candy?

Antes que nada te diré que tu padre se encuentra bien pese a todo, William, al parecer tu padre fue atacado por algún ladrón en su casa y fue severamente golpeado pero ya está siendo atendido….

Dios mío! Mi padre… - El rubio no lo podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar y comenzó a caminar por el lugar tratando de controlarse, primero sintió miedo por quien había cuidado con tanto cariño de él y después mucho enojo por semejante brutalidad, si él hubiera estado ahí lo habría defendido a capa y espada.

Candy debo ir a verlo de inmediato, perdóname por tener que irme cuando me invitaste a cenar pero sé que lo entiendes verdad? Se trata de quien ha hecho tanto por mí desde que…

William, claro que sí, desde luego que lo comprendo! Yo también estoy muy angustiada con lo ocurrido, pero me preocupas tú, estarás bien? Quisiera acompañarte – Candy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, William se veía sumamente dolido y angustiado pese a que se mantenía entero, le dolía su sufrimiento, así que no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Candy… muchas gracias Candy, por favor no llores – Suavemente levantó su rostro tomándola del mentón – Estaré bien de acuerdo? No te preocupes por mí, te avisaré tan pronto llegué a Avon, no sé qué clase de heridas tiene mi padre pero con mis cuidados lograré que pronto se recupere querida Candy y regresaré aquí contigo, ahora debo irme a preparar rápidamente mi equipaje y avisar al hospital.

De acuerdo William, cuídate mucho….te estaré esperando – La mirada de Candy era anhelante, sus ojos verdes estaban muy abiertos y posaba sus manos sobre el pecho del joven.

William besó fervientemente su frente y le dijo: Vendré por ti Candy, te lo prometo, pronto estaremos juntos en Chicago, no hay nadie más con quien yo quiera estar más que contigo. Y diciendo esto se alejó corriendo hacia la estación del tren.

Esa misma noche, Candy no puede dormir y se queda orando y pidiendo por la seguridad de William y la salud de su padre, cómo deseaba estar a su lado pero ya se había ausentado mucho en la clínica y además confiaba en las palabras de William.

A la mañana siguiente una pequeña maleta llega a su destino final pero en su lugar se encuentra el asiento vacío del pasajero dueño de ella, un joven rubio como el sol y de ojos como el cielo de primavera.

_~~~FLASHBACK~~~_

_Vamos doctor Stephens, sé bien que ese muchacho no es su hijo, dígame la verdad, quién es?_

_Por supuesto que él es mi hijo! Usted no tiene derecho a permanecer aquí así que le pido por favor que se retire, no sé qué intenciones tiene pero de ninguna manera permitiré que le haga daño! Váyase de aquí! _

_Me está colmando la paciencia, por su propio bien dígame la verdad, ya supe por la gente del pueblo que usted no está casado y ese joven apareció de la nada aquí hace seis años, si de verdad no quiere que nada malo le suceda dígame la verdad entonces._

_Él es mi hijo! Él es mi hijo! Fuera de aquí o se las verá conmigo! – Respondió furioso el doctor._

_Muy bien, usted se lo ha buscado, hubiera preferido no tener que hacerlo pero haré que hable._

_Tremenda fue la golpiza que el pobre médico sufrió en manos de ese sujeto de ojos café oscuro pero nunca habló, el otro hombre sabía que no era bueno manchar con muerte ese asunto pues se podría algo escapar de sus manos y saberse, así que ya estando el doctor inconsciente en el suelo decidió buscar por algún indicio de su identidad encontrando varios libros sobre amnesia, cosa que lo intrigó, estaba ya por darse por vencido cuando se encontró con la copia de un telegrama que el doctor le había enviado a su hijo al hospital de Chicago para saber si estaba bien y que le avisara de la salud del niño. Sonríe ampliamente con satisfacción y emprende de inmediato su viaje hacia dicha ciudad. _

_~~~FIN DE FLASHBACK~~~_

Candy continúa con su trabajo en la clínica esperando tener pronto noticias de William pues éste había prometido avisarle de inmediato, sin embargo los días fueron pasando y no sabía nada de él, sin dudarlo se dirigió al hospital de Chicago pero nadie sabía de su paradero, todos lo suponían en Avon pues les había avisado de lo ocurrido así que decide investigar a través del doctor Lennan pues no quería preocupar innecesariamente a los demás y le manda un telegrama pidiéndole de favor que fuera a casa de los Stephens para ver cómo estaba todo y si William estaba con su padre, así lo hace el médico y va a ver a su amigo pero tremenda fue su sorpresa al ver que seguía siendo atendido en otro pueblo cercano por otro médico y su hijo no estaba con él aunque no le dijo nada para no preocuparlo.

A los dos días Candy recibe un telegrama: El doctor Stephens se encuentra delicado pero estable, costillas rotas. William no está con él, no está en Avon.

Dios mío! William, en dónde estás? Qué puedo hacer? – Candy está terriblemente angustiada, tiene un mal presentimiento de todo esto, caminaba en círculos cuando se detuvo y se le ocurrió una idea – Iré a investigar a la estación de tren! Deben de tener los registros de los pasajeros!

Y la joven salió corriendo hacia dicho lugar para encontrar alguna pista del paradero de su querido amigo, sentía que si no lo volvía a ver no lo resistiría. En la estación descubrió que sí había registro de él, pero entonces, sí subió al tren pero nunca llegó a Avon? Qué habrá pasado? Y la angustia se incrementó más pues sabía del caso de amnesia que sufría, y si había recordado algo?

Definitivamente esto era ya más grande de lo que pensaba y lo único que se le ocurrió fue salir corriendo y pedirle ayuda a quien consideraba un hermano para ella y de quien sabía la entendería mejor que nadie. Albert.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente como quien se despierta asustado después de una terrible pesadilla – En dónde me encuentro? Pero, qué me ha sucedido? – Se alertó al no reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Rápidamente se incorporó de la cama en donde permanecía desmayado y recorrió la elegante y amplia habitación, no entendía nada, además de que sentía una especie de adormecimiento y un extraño aroma cubría su ropa, fue entonces que, al ser médico, reconoció que lo habían dormido con éter y habían golpeado su cabeza pues ésta le dolía terriblemente y había una pequeña hinchazón en ella.

Qué hago aquí?...debo ir con mi padre de inmediato! Él me necesita!

Sin entender aún nada decidió que debía abandonar esa casa así que caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta pero en ese momento la enorme puerta de la habitación se abrió y frente a él apareció un hombre mayor, lleno de canas y gran barba, completamente bien vestido y con un gran porte, soberbio y altivo, era muy alto incluso para William quien lo era bastante, el joven retrocedió unos pasos con la mirada muy sorprendida.

Bienvenido a casa de los Andley, doctor William Stephens…o quizás debo decir, Anthony Brown Andley…

Los ojos profundos y sinceros del muchacho se abrieron inmensamente.

Notas de la autora:

Uff! Por fin he podido terminar este capítulo, he venido de complicación en complicación y veo que no es nada nuevo para muchas escritoras jeje, pero en este caso se trata de la salud de mi pequeño y mía, alguien sabe de un buen remedio para las alergias! T_T

En fin que aquí vengo decidiendo qué tan grande hacer lo que está por pasar o no, creo que habrá bastantes villanos en mi fic XD, aunque bueno, quizás no tan villanos pero si equivocados en su forma de pensar y otros sí más malvados que después aparecerán.

Es mi primer fic y jamás había escrito nada así que por favor…sean misericordiosos conmigo! =)

Jitomatazos a: desiree_


	4. Chapter 4

**ALCANZANDO AL DESTINO**

**CAPÍTULO III. HASTA QUE LLEGUE EL ALBA**

La hermosa mansión se erguía imponente en medio de ese amplio y enorme jardín, era tan blanca como la nieve y llena de fuertes columnas de mármol en la entrada, se encontraba rodeada de enormes ventanales y fuentes cristalinas en su jardín, la casa daba la bienvenida a los primeros rayos del alba en donde tonos rosáceos y naranja bañaban de color a las paredes blancas de esta casa que más bien parecía un palacio, y las flores impregnadas con el rocío de la mañana inundaban con su delicado aroma el lugar.

La majestuosidad de la misma daba a saber a quienes la visitaban del poderío de esa familia, robaba el aliento a quien la visitara, pero no para quien se encontraba dentro de ella, le tomó mucho tiempo preparar su mente y su alma para lo que debería enfrentar de ahora en adelante, para llevar a una nueva era al corazón de esa familia.

Tal cual el gran roble se dobla ante la tempestad pero no por eso se quiebra, este joven había sido doblegado ante el dolor y el olvido pero su espíritu inquebrantable le dio el impulso que necesitaba para enfrentar ahora a su destinado camino. Había llegado la hora de brillar como el sol y alcanzar su felicidad merecida.

La habitación se inundó de un silencio absoluto.

Sus ojos indicaban un gran desconcierto y sorpresa, de qué rayos estaba hablando? Su mirada reflejó duda por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero rápidamente pensó que era imposible.

Pero qué es lo que ha dicho? – comentó William en voz alta y a la vez angustiada.

Dije: Bienvenido a casa de los Andley, doctor William Stephens…o quizás debo decir, Anthony Brown Andley…

Se está equivocando de persona, no soy quien usted cree, además, quién es usted? Por qué estoy aquí? Yo no conozco a esta familia!

Crees que no nos conoces pero sé bien que tuviste hace muchos años un accidente y que sufres de amnesia, pero no te asustes, como miembro del consejo de los Andley te he estado buscando todos estos años hasta que por fin dimos con tu paradero, así que por favor siéntete como en tu casa.

El instinto de William le dijo que algo no andaba bien, para empezar, si era tan buscado por su familia sería otra la bienvenida que le dieran en lugar de dormirlo y golpear su cabeza para llevarlo tranquilamente a su hogar.

Le repito que yo no soy un miembro de esta familia, mi nombre es William Stephens y mi padre es…

Eso ya lo sé, pero él no es tu verdadero padre o sí?

Claro que lo es! Desde luego que lo es, no se necesita llevar la misma sangre para considerar a una persona como su propia familia – William estaba sumamente molesto y en alerta por la situación tan bizarra en la que se encontraba.

Que te hayan cuidado es algo que deberé agradecer a ese doctor apropiadamente, descuida, en breve ordenaré que se le pague por todos los cuidados que tuvo contigo.

Se equivoca si cree que mi padre lo hizo para recibir alguna vez la paga por todo lo que hizo por mí – William lo miraba desafiante.

Tranquilo, vamos por partes, ya que no me recuerdas y en realidad nunca me viste en tu niñez me presentaré, mi nombre es Liam Andley, hermano de Elroy y Andrew, tu abuelo, más tarde te presentaré a los demás miembros del consejo.

Por qué me trajo hasta aquí? Y por qué si soy miembro de esta familia como usted lo asegura sin contar con ninguna evidencia, me han traído aquí de la manera tan violenta en que lo hicieron?

Ese no es mi estilo, pero no había otra manera, la familia Andley tiene mucho prestigio en América y el que te hubiéramos perdido ya es una mancha para nosotros, así que por nuestro honor, debo hacer todo con la mayor discreción posible, lamento mucho que hayas sido lastimado.

Todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo, estaba por viajar urgentemente para ver a mi padre pues fue seriamente lastimado, debo estar con él y cuidarlo. Y me habla de honor? Honorable y de caballeros debió haber sido que se presentaran de otra manera ante mí, me preguntaran sobre mi pasado y mis circunstancias, no de la manera en que lo hicieron, un hombre habla de frente!

El hombre sonrió sarcásticamente - Con el tiempo aprenderás que no todo puede hacerse de la manera en que tú lo dices, sólo espero que no seas tan rebelde como tu tío.

No tengo más familia que a mi padre a quien amo profundamente, como verá fue un error traerme aquí con ustedes, tengo que retirarme, mi padre me necesita – Dijo con decisión William y emprendió su camino hacia la salida de la casa.

El anciano Liam quedó de pie sin siquiera voltear a ver al joven que ya salía de la habitación, en ese momento apareció un hombre de cabellos de fuego.

Vaya si tiene carácter, querido Liam creo que dará los mismos problemas que su tío, eso si resulta ser quien pensamos.

No tenemos la seguridad de que sea Anthony, así que decidí asegurar ante él que pertenece a nuestra familia, para no dar pie a ninguna duda, su reacción no me fue ninguna sorpresa, así esperaba que lo hiciera.

Piensas que con él entonces ya puedas hacer tu siguiente jugada para lo que tanto anhelas?

Así es, aún si ese muchacho no es quien creemos, estoy seguro de que al ver los lujos en los que podría vivir y con nuestra labor de convencimiento lograremos que crea en su nueva identidad y siendo así me servirá a mis propósitos, tan sólo requiero de la figura de Anthony Brown para recuperar esa fortuna que nadie utiliza y poder quitar a Albert de en medio, siendo Elroy una mujer, por sucesión, yo quedaría como la cabeza del clan y así llevaría las riendas de nuestros negocios y familia como se debe.

Veo que lo tienes todo bien planeado Liam, me pregunto si ya habrá visto que no hay salida?

El joven corrió por el largo y amplio pasillo, bajó las enormes y largas escaleras, todo le resultaba tan extraño, era una casa con demasiados lujos y fría, ojalá algún día encontraran a su familiar pero él no pertenecía a esa clase de vida.

Llegó a la puerta principal, abrió el picaporte y se encontró con que estaba cerrada con llave.

Pero qué rayos significa esto?

Corrió buscando otro lugar por donde salir pero absolutamente todas las puertas estaban bajo llave, al parecer tampoco había nadie en esa enorme mansión excepto ese sujeto Liam, ya iba de regreso a reclamarle pero en eso vio que el anciano bajaba ya por las escaleras con un elegante bastón.

Puede decirme qué es lo que pretende? Le exijo que abra inmediatamente la puerta y me deje ir!

Querido sobrino, no pretenderás marcharte después de todos estos años en que te estuvimos buscando o sí? Por quien llamas padre no te preocupes, he ordenado que envíen ayuda de inmediato para que sea trasladado a Chicago y atendido apropiadamente pero es de vital importancia tu estadía con nosotros.

Cómo puede asegurar que soy quien usted dice? Por qué habla con esa confianza en que soy ese joven Anthony?

Lo sé hijo, lo sé, por favor no pierdas la calma y te lo explicaré todo, anda acompáñame a mi estudio. Ordenaré a la mucama que nos preparé té.

William decidió que lo mejor era investigar un poco más de todo esto, le urgía irse de ahí cuanto antes para ir con su padre y estar con Candy, se dio cuenta de que lo tenían cautivo y alcanzó a ver a hombres que rondaban por los jardines así que se puso en alerta y le seguiría un poco el juego a ese hombre.

Al entrar al estudio lo primero que vio fue un gran cuadro de 3 personas de edad media y a lado estaba el de una mujer muy hermosa.

Todos los que están en estos cuadros pertenecen a la familia Andley, en este cuadro estoy yo junto a mis dos hermanos: Elroy y Andrew, y en este otro…esta hermosa joven de verdes ojos es tu madre William, Rosemarie.

….. – William pese a que no creía que fuera quien ese señor decía no pudo evitar un sobresalto al ver la imagen de esa bella joven de mirada gentil, rostro dulce y cabellos dorados, algo dentro de él se estremeció y de pronto recordó a Candy quien era tan parecida a ella pero a la vez con una vitalidad que la mujer del cuadro no tenía pero sí mucha dulzura.

No dices nada Anthony? No la recuerdas cierto?

No…yo no…no recuerdo nada… - Los ojos de William estaban cristalinos, ciertamente dudaba de ser Anthony pero al pensar en quién sería su madre y ver a esa dulce mujer algo movió las fibras de su corazón pero trató de mantener la compostura pues sabía en la situación peligrosa en que se encontraba.

Ya veo, es una lástima, pero sí, ella era tu madre – El anciano pese a sus planes evocó el gran cariño que le tenía a su sobrina.

En dónde está ella? Y quién se supone que sería mi padre?

Anthony…tu madre, está muerta.

Muerta…. – Pese a que ni siquiera conocía a esa mujer su corazón le dolió, y mucho, sintiendo un gran peso en su ser – Y su esposo?

La mirada del Liam se endureció por completo – Sólo importa que sepas de tu madre, ella era una distinguida dama Andley, no como Vincent Brown, un mercader venido a menos.

Entonces Vincent Brown era su esposo? Por qué lo dice en ese tono? Qué hay de malo con él?

Llevas sangre de los Andley en tus venas así que creo que comprenderás la deshonra que nos trajo tu madre cuando decidió casarse con un simple mercader, que si bien le fue muy bien en sus negocios, no tenía un estatus social importante, recuerdo cuando desafió a toda la familia para casarse con él. Pero por respeto a que eres su hijo, no hablaré más.

William se conmovió con la historia de amor que acababa de escuchar, esa mujer que se veía tan delicada y dulce desafió a todo un emporio por seguir a su corazón. Qué valiente y fuerte debió ser – pensó con nostalgia William.

Él aún vive?

Así es, pero ya no ha tenido contacto con ninguno de nosotros desde que…

Desde cuándo?

Desde que te perdimos – Obviamente no iba a decirle que todos lo creían muerto pues arruinaría sus planes, primero debía asegurarse de que aceptara su propuesta.

Pero entonces él no me buscó? Si estaba perdido entonces debieron buscarme así como yo los busqué, pero al no tener ninguna sospecha de que podría pertenecer a una familia tan adinerada como ustedes no pensé en esa posibilidad…

Te repito que te dimos por perdido Anthony – El mayor de los Andley comenzaba a molestarse con tanta pregunta del muchacho pero era lógico que quisiera saber de los suyos, sólo esperaba que no fuera tan incisivo.

Podría usted contarme entonces qué fue lo que sucedió 6 años atrás? Cómo es que me alejé de la familia sin que nadie se diera cuenta? – William agudizó sus sentidos, ese señor no le daba confianza. Qué pretenderá de mí?

Verás, cada año se reúne la familia Andley en la mansión de Lakewood para…

Ha dicho Lakewood? – Se asombró el joven.

Sí, conoces ese lugar?

No, no lo conozco pero lo he escuchado mencionar.

Bien, pues en dicho lugar se reúnen los Andley para hacer la cacería anual de zorros y anunciar algún evento importante en la familia, hace 6 años casualmente yo me desvié del camino junto con mi buen amigo Ian, ya era algo tarde, fue entonces que encontramos tu caballo muy malherido y nos dimos cuenta de que no estabas con él, se nos hizo muy extraño y comenzamos a buscarte pues no queríamos preocupar a los demás por tu ausencia, por la noche finalmente tuvimos que decirles que estabas desaparecido y de inmediato comenzó tu búsqueda, el resto ya lo sabes mejor tú que yo pues encontrarte viviendo en Avon realmente es algo que me sorprendió.

Ya veo, entonces iba yo solo en esa cabalgata? No iba algún familiar conmigo?

No!...ibas solo por lo que supimos, había más primos tuyos pero por algún motivo te alejaste de todos.

Yo vivía en Lakewood?

Así es, estabas bajo la tutela de Elroy, tu tía abuela – No iba a dar mayores detalles pues lo podría poner en aprietos.

Vivía sólo con ella?

No, vivías con tus primos Archibald y Alistear Cornwell.

El joven no había probado alimento ni té hasta ese momento, era demasiada información para él pero tenía que ser fuerte y seguir investigando qué tramaba quien decía ser su tío Liam.

Recuerdo que la única ocasión que escuché hablar de Lakewood fue sobre la muerte de un joven más o menos de mi edad, precisamente, hace 6 años, sabrá usted de alguien que haya muerto en ese entonces? Quizás era un amigo y…

Cómo es que sabes eso? – El hombre abrió los ojos pero rápidamente recuperó su compostura – Sé que un joven que tenía delicada salud murió en aquella época pero ignoro quién sea, bueno, me parece que has tenido un día muy pesado, será mejor que descanses así que por favor ve a tu habitación y más tarde se te llamará para la comida.

Le agradezco mucho pero no lo haré, quisiera conocer un poco más este lugar, estoy seguro de que si soy Anthony Brown Andley, el ver y estar rodeado de las cosas que eran comunes para mí quizás me ayude a ir recordando.

Preferiría que descansaras, ya después te mostraré yo el resto del lugar que como habrás notado, pertenecemos a un linaje muy importante y antiguo, también será preciso que pronto te oriente respecto a tu herencia y los consorcios que la familia maneja, como tío tuyo y que vela por tu bienestar te indicaré cómo actuar.

Qué hay con mi padre? Ya solicitó la ayuda que me ofreció?

Enseguida daré la orden, por eso, no te preocupes – Mintió el anciano, después de haberlo obligado a que hablara a ese señor, lo mejor era dejarlo morir.

William se retira a su habitación pero tratando de grabar en su mente los detalles que más pudiera de ese lugar, sobre todo ventanas, puertas y vigilantes que había en la casa, pese a que no quería, el golpe en su cabeza y tantas cosas que había presenciado lo llevaron a un profundo sueño.

_Mamá! Mamá! – un pequeño rubio llamaba desesperado a su mamá._

_Qué pasa Anthony? – La hermosa dama rodeada de rosas habla al pequeño niño._

_Mamá! – el niño correo hacia ella y la abraza fuertemente, comienza a llorar._

_Anthony por qué lloras?_

_Las rosas se morirán._

_Las flores son bellas cuando se deshojan, caen, crecen y caen y viven para siempre, ellas no mueren._

_Y tú tampoco?_

_No… - Dudó la hermosa mujer._

_De verdad? – El niño se alegró muchísimo._

_La mujer lo abraza y le dice: Si yo muero viviré para siempre en tu memoria…_

_Después aparece el niño llorando inconsolablemente en el lugar favorito de su madre, ese niño se ve tan sólo, tan triste, lleno de desconsuelo, por qué llorará ese niño? El niño grita por su madre….ahora está furioso y triste….MAMÁAAAAA!_

William despierta profundamente agitado y sudando.

Pero qué significa ese sueño? – Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos – Eran dos personas pero no pude ver sus rostros, aunque siento tan vivo el sentimiento de ese niño que llamaba a su madre, me duele como si fuera mío….qué me ocurre?

El muchacho se había quedado dormido en una pequeña sala que la habitación tenía después de sucumbir a su dolor de cabeza, en eso volteó y se fue directo a la ventana, quizás de ahí tendría una mejor vista y podría ver en dónde estaba y cómo salir de ahí.

Al horizonte se veía un hermoso campo, flores y arboledas, también alcanzó a ver otras casas, aunque lejanas, igualmente hermosas como en la que él estaba, observó también que se encontraban en la cumbre de un gran cerro, como si la mansión se erigiera por sobre todo para demostrar su elevado estatus, tendría que, definitivamente, recorrer los alrededores.

Cada día William conocía más de los Andley y se había mostrado interesado, por el momento no había objetado nada a quien decía ser su tío, pero también se sentía muy desesperado, no sabía de su padre y seguramente Candy estaría preocupada por él.

Quisiera tomar un poco de aire fresco, estoy acostumbrado a vivir en las montañas y llevo tantos días en esta casa que comienzo a sentirme sofocado, podría contemplar el jardín?

Dado el interés que había visto que había despertado en el joven sobre los Andley y su fortuna, incluyendo el tema de cómo manejar una familia tan llena de tradiciones el tío finalmente aceptó.

De acuerdo Anthony, puedes salir, pero me preocupa tu salud así que haré que Ian te acompañe. Ian!

Finalmente desde las sombras surge ante William este sujeto que lo estuvo vigilando desde que lo había visto en Avon.

Mucho gusto Anthony, es bueno tenerte de vuelta, soy Ian, Ian Andley.

Gracias – William se molestó por darse cuenta que alguien los seguía siempre a su tío y a él sin ser visto, además qué clase de felicidad les daba a ellos encontrar a alguien tan querido con esas actitudes tan extrañas? – Entonces vamos al jardín.

William recorre todo el lugar, se ve que hay un gran camino por donde caminarían sus lujosos automóviles, frente a la mansión hay una gran fuente con un estanque que refleja el cielo azul y otras fuentes más pequeñas a los alrededores entonces decide internarse en una pequeña arboleda que hay a un costado de la casa.

No vayas allá Anthony es peligroso, hay un risco.

No me pasará nada, quiero conocer este lugar, puedo ir yo sólo si no quiere caminar conmigo.

Está bien, vamos.

Ian desconfiaba de la insistencia del joven por conocer todo el lugar y mantenía su mirada fija sobre él. Por su parte William estudió el peñasco que había ahí, no era tan alto como él pensaba y la piedra no era lisa así que quizás podría servirle para escapar de ahí, cuidándose de los vigilantes con armas que rondaban el lugar.

Candy llega a la mansión de los Andley en Chicago, la única que conocía en esa ciudad en busca de Albert.

Afortunadamente para ella la tía abuela no se encontraba y pronto fue recibida por el propio Albert en la entrada principal y Archie se encontraba con él.

Candy! Qué alegría verte! Cómo has estado? – Albert siempre se alegraba mucho de ver a su pequeña Candy, vestía un traje color arena con camisa azul, eso sí, seguía llevando ese cabello largo tan propio de él.

Albert! Archie! – Candy corrió hacia él para abrazarlo y llorar – Albert, Albert!

Pero, qué te sucede Candy? Por qué estás así? – Se preocupó Albert.

Candy…? Qué te ocurre? – Se preocupó también Archie.

Albert, se trata de un buen amigo mío, creo que está en problemas y no sé dónde buscarlo!

Un amigo tuyo? De quién se trata? – Preguntó Archie de inmediato siempre al pendiente del corazón de Candy.

No he podido presentárselos aún, lo conocí ahora que fui al Hogar de Pony y regresamos juntos a Chicago para operar a un niño del hogar.

Tenemos ya tiempo sin verte Candy, Annie y Patty te extrañan mucho – Le dijo Archie con una sonrisa.

Albert quería hablar a solas con Candy pues la intensa angustia de la muchacha era demasiado obvia para él por alguien que acaba de conocer en tan poco tiempo, para su fortuna Archie tenía que ir con Annie a una gala y éste se despidió de ambos ofreciéndole a Candy su ayuda para lo que necesitara a pesar de aún no conocer a ese amigo suyo.

Candy, pasemos a mi oficina por favor, es mejor hablar ahí, no quiero que nos encontremos con Elisa o la tía abuela, será mejor manejar este asunto con discreción.

Sí Albert, vamos.

Ya instalados en la oficina, Albert comienza a preguntarle a su protegida los detalles de su amigo y qué había pasado, en pocas ocasiones la había visto con semejante angustia.

Ahora sí pequeña, por favor vamos por partes, cómo se llama tu amigo y qué le ha sucedido?

Su nombre es William, William Stephens y es médico, trabaja en el hospital de Chicago, él vivió en Avon, un pueblo que está algo alejado del hogar de Pony y ahora que fui con ellos por la epidemia de influenza que hubo lo conocí.

Y se hicieron buenos amigos cierto?

Sí Albert, él es tan genuino y abierto que sin darme cuenta nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

Le tienes mucho cariño no es verdad Candy?

Sí – Su mirada se volvió ensoñadora – mucho cariño.

Vaya Candy, pues debe ser una persona muy admirable como para que tan pronto lo quieras como le quieres!

Qué? No, yo no..!, es decir, Albert, si supieras, se parece tanto a Anthony…

A Anthony? – Se sorprendió mucho Albert.

Sí – Con Albert, Candy sentía que podía platicar de lo que fuera, que él la entendería – Tiene sus mismos hermosos ojos azules con esas pestañas largas y abundantes, tiene la misma sonrisa, es rubio como él y con un gran porte, pero no sólo se le parece físicamente, también su alma y su corazón, es como si él hubiera vuelto conmigo!

Candy!, no me dirás que quieres a William por su parecido con Anthony o sí?

No Albert, es verdad que no puedo evitar recordar a Anthony cuando estoy con él pero desde un principio me dije que no sería justa con William pues es una gran persona que ha pasado tantas dificultades y nunca se rindió, al contrario, tiene un gran amor por la vida, así que pese a que siempre lo recordaba sabía que no era él.

Ya decía yo que no podrías hacer algo así, o tendría que sacarte del error de tus sentimientos por él, pero, qué es lo que ha sucedido entonces Candy? – Para Albert quedaba más que claro que Candy se había enamorado, y profundamente, sabía bien que ella entregaba su corazón solo a personas muy especiales, ya habían estado antes Anthony y Terry quienes pese a su temperamento tan distinto eran personas que valían mucho, con sus ideas y filosofía de la vida nada comúnes en esa época.

Albert, William padece amnesia.

Amnesia! Cómo sucedió eso?

No sé muy bien los detalles pero fue encontrado por su padre, un médico que cuidó de él desde que lo encontró herido en el bosque, al parecer golpeó su cabeza y anduvo deambulando un largo camino hasta que él lo encontró.

Ya veo, padecer amnesia es algo terrible Candy, ahora entiendo por qué me dices que ha pasado por tanto, y lo que le pasó tiene que ver con su amnesia entonces?

No lo sé Albert – Las manos de Candy temblaron ligeramente – Hace unos días recibimos un telegrama donde nos informaban que su padre había sido asaltado en su casa y severamente golpeado, él prometió que me avisaría en cuanto llegara pues yo me quedé muy preocupada pero los días pasaron y no tuve respuesta, después el doctor Lennan fue a visitar al papá de William y me informó que no estaba con él, en la estación de tren está su registro pero nunca llegó Albert, no tengo idea de qué pudo haberle pasado!

Es muy extraño Candy, definitivamente muy extraño todo esto, si tuvo algo que ver con su amnesia quizás pudo haberse extraviado o no recordar a dónde iba, en caso de que ésta hubiera empeorado, o quizás al contrario, recordó algo.

Qué puedo hacer Albert? Necesito encontrarlo! Él me prometió que volvería.

Candy..! tanto le quieres?

Sí Albert, es muy amigo mío y le quiero mucho.

Lo amas?

….yo, no sé Albert, no sé lo que siento por él, es distinto a lo que sentí con Terry pero parecido también, solo sé que necesito verlo una vez más.

Candy, te ayudaré a buscarlo, le pediré a George que mueva a nuestros contactos por todo Chicago hasta encontrarlo, no te preocupes Candy le encontraremos, así que por favor dame la mayor descripción de él que puedas. Por lo pronto te sugeriría que descanses un poco, visita a Annie y a Patty, estoy seguro de que te sentirás mejor, yo me haré cargo.

Muchas gracias Albert! – Candy lo abrazó efusivamente – Sabía que podía contar contigo!

Descuida Candy y por favor ven a verme en otra ocasión, cuando todo esto haya pasado, necesito hablar contigo de algo.

De qué se trata Albert? – Candy estaba intrigada.

De tu adopción con los Andley y la herencia de Anthony – Le sonrió enigmáticamente Albert.

Con las esperanzas renovadas Candy se aleja de la mansión Andley y tomaría el consejo que Albert le había dado, no tenía idea del por qué le había mencionado a Anthony y su herencia pero sonrió al recordarlo, pese al tiempo transcurrido, él siempre aparecía en sus pensamientos y muy en su interior sabía que aún no aceptaba esa pérdida, suspiró elevando su mirada al cielo.

Annie, Paty!, qué alegría verlas! – Gritó Candy cuando las vio en el punto donde se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir a cenar juntas.

Candy! – Gritaron al unísono y caminaron hacia ella, terminando en un lindo abrazo apretado entre las tres amigas.

Cómo han estado? Patty, qué alegría que estés de nuevo en Chicago, cómo te encuentras? – Le preguntó Candy.

Bien Candy gracias, Florida es un lugar hermoso y lleno de sol, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y sentí que ya podía regresar aquí – Sonrió con nostalgia la joven de ojos castaños y llenos de pureza.

Patty…., me alegro mucho por ti – Candy sabía por lo que pasaba pues ella ya había tenido una experiencia similar.

Gracias Candy, qué les parece entonces si vamos a cenar?

Annie y Patty platican de lo lindo con su amiga, Annie se encuentra muy feliz pues las cosas con Archie van viento en popa y ella había anunciado su deseo de crear un centro de artes, en donde personas con escasos recursos tuvieran la oportunidad de aprender, siempre impulsando a aquellos con talento y tenían el potencial de lograr grandes cosas.

Patty por su parte les comentaba de las anécdotas de su abuela y todo lo que había hecho con ella en Florida y su viaje al sur del país, su abuela le había instado a estudiar en alguna Universidad pues seguía muy interesada en los animales, biología y química, pero no estaba segura de hacerlo aún pues en esa época era poco común para una mujer.

Anímate Patty! Nosotras te apoyaremos no es verdad Annie? – Comentó entusiasmada Candy.

Sí Candy, te apoyaremos Patty.

Pero no sé en dónde podría aplicar los conocimientos que adquiera ahí, es difícil aún para nosotras conseguir empleo, además no sé qué me dirían mis padres!

Ya veremos la manera Patty, puedes trabajar en cualquier lugar que se dedique a la agricultura y ganadería o incluso en un zoológico! Jajaja, tengo un buen amigo que se encarga de un gran rancho y se está expandiendo rápidamente, lo conozco y sé que no tendría esa clase de prejuicio para contratarte! Le diré a Tom que me visite!

Pero Candy! – Se escandalizó Patty – Si yo aún no he decidido estudiar en la universidad!

Jajaja despreocúpate Patty, él a veces viene aquí por negocios pero cuando lo haga te lo presentaré, verás que sí tienes posibilidades de desarrollarte una vez que termines tu carrera – Le sonrió ampliamente.

Está bien Candy, lo pensaré.

Candy – Le dijo Annie – Me contó Archie que fuiste a buscar a Albert y que te vio muy preocupada y angustiada, te ha ocurrido algo?

Eh! Bueno lo que sucede es que… – Candy no sabía cómo empezar, no les había contado nada de William aún – Verán, ahora que fui al hogar de Pony conocí a un joven doctor llamado William y somos buenos amigos, hace días él fue a ver a su padre pero nunca llegó a su destino y estoy muy preocupada por él, nadie sabe nada…

Tan grave es que le pediste ayuda a Albert? – Se asombró Annie.

Sí, y es que William padece amnesia y temo que algo malo le haya ocurrido.

Candy, será que te gusta William … – Preguntó Annie pues conocía muy bien a su amiga.

Cómo dices eso Annie! No! Es decir, sí, él es muy buen mozo, es muy varonil, alto y apuesto.

Las chicas se alegraron de que Candy tuviera una nueva ilusión en su vida pues ya había sufrido bastante con sus anteriores amores.

Pero yo no me refería a eso Candy – Sonrió ampliamente Annie - Preguntaba si te gustaba como persona y por eso te preocupabas tanto por él…

Candy se sonrojó febrilmente, había quedado al descubierto.

Amiga, por favor preséntanos a tu amigo en cuanto regrese, tenemos muchas ganas de conocerlo, por otro lado me preocupa lo que nos has contado, qué bueno que Albert te va a ayudar a encontrarlo.

Candy se puso cabizbaja nuevamente pues no dejaba de preocuparse por William – Sí, lo haré…William, en dónde estarás?

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación principal de la mansión.

Pase por favor – Contestó el rubio de ojos azules.

Buenas tardes, cómo estás?

George! Qué bueno verte, has tenido novedades con el asunto de William?

Sí, hemos conseguido algunos indicios pero nada claro aún.

Por favor siéntate y cuéntame lo que sabes – Albert se sentó en un sillón y esperó impaciente los pormenores que George iba a darle.

Verás, en la estación del tren ubicamos a uno de los cargadores quien dice que vio a un joven que era llevado por dos personas y los acompañaba un señor de cabello rojo de unos 40 o 45 años en la parte posterior de la estación, aunque ese lugar no era iluminado alcanzó a ver a un muchacho rubio y joven que subieron a un lujoso automóvil, pero no supo más, es lo que tenemos por el momento.

Coincide con la descripción de William aunque no podemos estar seguros si era él, pero debemos considerar entonces esa posibilidad, por qué alguien se llevaría así a una persona? Sólo puede ser un secuestro o querer eliminar a una persona para borrar alguna evidencia… - Se alertó Albert – Pero lo que sé es que es médico y no tenía problemas con nadie, todo esto es muy extraño, además un auto de lujo? Qué sucede aquí?

Así es Albert, trataremos de investigar qué sucedió después, seguiremos preguntando y por otro lado me enfocaré en esa línea de investigación, un secuestro.

Sí por favor George, te lo agradeceré mucho, mientras tanto será mejor que no le diga de esto a Candy hasta no tener la certeza.

Entonces retrasarás tu propuesta al consejo? Sé que Archie te ayudará con los pendientes y también está el tema de la herencia del joven Anthony.

Lo sé – Dijo con fastidio – Pero primero necesito resolver esto que Candy me pidió y después enfrentaré al consejo, me preocupa mucho ese joven y ella, además no pretendo vivir por siempre enclaustrado en estas cuatro paredes haciendo negocios, por otro lado no confío del todo en ellos, siendo más específico en algunos cuántos de ellos, me gustaría tener más apoyo pero ya sólo está Archie aquí conmigo.

Buenos días Anthony – Liam observó al joven con mirada crítica, ya debía empezar a poner su plan en marcha.

Buen día, hay algo que quiero hablar con usted.

Lo haremos, pero primero necesito hablar yo contigo, tengo aquí conmigo el testamento de tu madre, como verás eres su único heredero y toda esta inmensa fortuna es tuya, he cuidado de ella para que cuando te encontrara te hicieras cargo de ella pero dadas las circunstancias de tu vida no aprendiste del todo cómo hacer negocios e invertir para que ésta incremente así que, lo mejor será que yo me convierta en una especia de albacea a pesar de que ya eres mayor de edad, qué piensas de esto? Sólo necesito tu firma de consentimiento.

Y con eso iniciarme en los negocios?

Así es, yo te instruiré cómo hacer negocios, lo que más quiero es tu bienestar y el honor de la familia.

El honor familiar…podría decirme qué significa eso para usted?

Hacer homenaje a nuestro linaje y tradiciones, somos una familia que se ha mantenido en lo alto de la sociedad desde hace mucho tiempo y así debe permanecer, el mundo está cambiando y debemos dirigirlo adecuadamente, para eso estamos en la posición en la que estamos, hemos sido muy cuidadosos en seleccionar nuestros matrimonios para así irnos enriqueciendo y formando estratégicas alianzas. Pertenecemos a lo mejor que tiene América y eso les debe quedar a todos muy claro.

Supongo que habrá alguien que esté al frente de la familia no es así? Y este honor del que me habla lo debe llevar a cabo al pie de la letra esa persona.

Así es hijo, así es pero, te contaré mi tristeza y dolor que me provoca quien ahora nos representa, sé que me entenderás, en estos momentos el jefe del clan Andley es un hombre joven pero de ideas muy absurdas y fuera de lugar, tan sólo ha traído deshonra a la familia escapando cuando se le da la gana, viviendo entre animales y trabajando para curar a los negros en África, puedes creer algo así? Un Andley haciendo semejantes cosas, rebajándose frente al pueblo, increíble, realmente increíble, hijo, de no estar él a ti te correspondería ser la cabeza de los Andley por sucesión natural, sé que puedo contar contigo, tu sensatez e inteligencia me dicen que eres la persona indicada para llevar a cabo semejante labor.

Le recuerdo que yo he trabajado incluso como peón en el pueblo donde vivo y no me parece ninguna deshonra el haberlo hecho, qué piensa la familia Andley del jefe actual de la familia? Cuál es su nombre?

Es querido por muchos aunque no estén de acuerdo con su filosofía, los negocios no han caído aún porque nosotros, hombres de negocios devotos hemos sabido sostenerlos pero me temo que eso no durará por mucho tiempo. Su nombre es Albert Andley.

William enlazó rápidamente el apellido Andley y Albert con aquello que le habían platicado en el Hogar de Pony, claro! Esta es la familia que adoptó a Candy! Cada vez la situación se le hacía más extraña.

El único vago recuerdo y no sé si lo es, es el de una joven de ojos verdes, es una imagen que aparece y desaparece como la luz, tiene idea de quién podrá ser?

No recuerdo a nadie con esa característica salvo tu madre.

Quizás sea una hermana o una prima? El recuerdo es más frecuente últimamente.

Bueno, sé que Albert adoptó a una jovencita llamada Candy pero a ella no le interesó seguir con la familia y la abandonó, realmente no vale la pena mencionarlo.

Yo la conocía?

Sí, pero como te repito, no vale la pena, para nuestra fortuna ella ha solicitado que se le repudie como hija adoptiva, y eso es algo que agradezco antes de haber tenido que tomar cartas en el asunto, cómo es posible se presente como una Andley con toda la vida que ha llevado? Realmente es algo vergonzoso para nosotros pero desafortunadamente es la protegida de Albert.

El joven estaba intrigadísimo con todo esto, a dónde quería llegar ese sujeto? Definitivamente se trataba de dinero y poder.

Anthony, qué piensas entonces de que sea tu albacea? – El hombre ya le había hablado bastante sobre la familia y quería seguir con la segunda parte de su plan.

No lo sé, todo ese dinero me ayudaría a realizar proyectos que tengo en favor de las personas que menos oportunidades tienen, realmente no me interesan los negocios pero quisiera saber un poco más de todo eso, además, cómo podría yo quedar como jefe del clan si ya tienen a alguien?

Eso se arreglaría de inmediato, el consejo, que estoy seguro te apoyaría en tu jefatura, obligaría a Albert a a dejar la presidencia por unanimidad, es una gran oportunidad para ti después de todo lo que has vivido, por fin tendrás riqueza, un nombre digno, propiedades, tu vida resuelta, y además estarás en una posición envidiable.

Un momento, él es el jefe del clan, él no ordenó mi búsqueda? Fue usted?

Tuvimos que esconder tu desaparición y la familia entera te dio por perdido, era mejor así pues podías correr peligro si se enteraban de eso, alguna persona malvada podría buscarte y hacerte daño, dime Anthony, aceptas entonces mi propuesta?

Ser mi albacea y preparar mi regreso como cabeza de la familia?

Así es.

Antes quisiera estar seguro de algo.

De qué?

Decidió buscar una última oportunidad antes de tomar una medida más drástica, debía alertar a aquellos que ese señor había mencionado de sus planes, sobre todo porque esa persona pensaba hacer algo que quizás perjudicara a Candy, no, no podía quedarse más tiempo ahí! Ya había averiguado bastante, era suficiente para él.

Creo saber cómo se podría demostrar que no soy quien dice…

Pero qué dices?

Sí, lléveme a la presencia de mi padre, Vincent Brown y de la gente que dice fue cercana a mí, eso alejaría de una vez por todas las dudas sobre mí y consideraría la propuesta que me está haciendo.

Anthony, lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo, no aún, primero debes hacer las cosas como corresponde y esa es, hacer tu presentación solamente ante el Consejo Andley, tienes que saber que, todos los demás no saben que estás con vida.

Cómo ha dicho! Pero eso por qué? Me dieron por muerto? – Se asombró William, no daba crédito a los fríos cálculos que debían llevar para no caer en vergüenza ni que el clan se mostrara débil ante los demás.

Hijo, así tenía que ser, ojalá pronto lo recordaras pero fuiste educado y criado para comprender todo nuestro poderío y los pasos cuidadosamente calculados que hemos de dar siempre, la imagen Andley se compara incluso con la de la realeza. Siempre, los que supimos que habías desaparecido, tuvimos la esperanza de encontrarte puesto que veíamos en ti el potencial que tenías como jefe, sabíamos que la tristeza de la familia, cuando te encontráramos, sería pagada con creces.

William dio dos pasos atrás, no podía creer tanta mentira! Afortunadamente él no era quien él creía, quién querría vivir con semejante familia?, muy bien, preparar todo eso significaba que permanecería más tiempo con ellos así que optó por su segundo plan.

Bien, siendo que lo tiene todo perfectamente planeado, pensaré seriamente en su propuesta.

Qué alegría me da escucharlo Anthony, lo primer será tu firma de consentimiento, ya hablaremos mañana de esto, traeré al abogado – El anciano comenzaba a tener serias dudas de si él acataría sus órdenes como jefe de cabeza, pero quizás sólo le bastaría su fortuna, ya después incluso sin el joven, vería como derrocar a Albert.

La oscuridad rondaba el lugar, la luna ni siquiera se asomaba esa noche y eso haría más difícil su plan pero eso no lo detendría, sin que se dieran cuenta, subió hasta la torre más alta de la mansión y rompió el cristal de la ventana circular que había en ella, tendría que escapar por todo el techo hasta llegar a ese peñasco pero tenía que lograrlo así que haciendo uso de toda su fuerza se elevó por la ventana y comenzó su larga travesía.

Se fue prácticamente arrastrando por el lugar para no ser descubierto por los guardias que rondaban por los terrenos de esa familia, sabía perfectamente que ese tipo Liam, si él desobedecía lo que le decía, sería capaz de todo y quizás ya no pudiera salir de ahí con vida.

Finalmente William llega al risco que se erigía sobre la mansión y estudia un poco cómo sería su descenso, finalmente se acerca al filo de él para comenzar su bajada, su mirada era determinada y dispuesta a enfrentar ese difícil camino.

Ni se te ocurra – Sonó una voz molesta detrás suyo.

William se sorprende pero no lo demuestra y dice sin voltear – No me extraña de ti Ian, has estado vigilándome todo este tiempo no?

Así es, como ya te diste cuenta, ahora regresemos, si eres inteligente sabrás que lo mejor para ti es hacer lo que se te ha pedido.

No me digas? Yo no soy títere de nadie y lo que pretenden hacer es una canallada, sólo quieren el poder, si soy su familiar ya me di cuenta que no les importo.

No teníamos planeado llegar a estas instancias pero ya es demasiado tarde para ello, has sido demasiado terco y desconfiado, ahora bien, regresamos? – El hombre sujetaba una pistola en la espalda del joven rubio.

William sabía que si regresaba todo estaría perdido, lo forzarían a dar el consentimiento del manejo de una fortuna que no era suya y aún peor atentarían contra personas buenas así que de un solo movimiento golpeó con fuerza el brazo del pelirrojo para alejar el arma de él y ambos se vieron sumergidos en una intensa lucha. William quedó encima del otro hombre y sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas la mano en la que Ian tenía la pistola.

Tanto deseas morir? Porque a una sola orden mía vendrá el resto y no quedará nada de ti! Te arrastraré hasta que firmes esos malditos papeles y después de eso borraremos tu rastro para siempre! Eso has sido siempre! Un muerto en vida!

De ninguna manera pienso morir aquí y mucho menos en tus manos! Escúchame bien, todo esto se sabrá, tu y Liam se pudrirán en la cárcel! No permitiré que le hagan mal a gente inocente!

El hombre de cabellos de fuego sonrió con ironía – Querido Anthony, pero si eso ya ha ocurrido, cómo crees que descubrí quién eras? Le hice una visita de cortesía a tu padre no hace mucho.

William quedó totalmente lívido y sin habla, qué había dicho ese tipo? Él…entonces por su culpa su padre…

Maldito desgraciado! – La mirada llena de furia de William era indescriptible, él nunca había actuado así pero el hecho de que fueran capaces de esa bajeza lo llenó de una cólera inmensa – Fuiste tú? Qué le hiciste a mi padre? – Y diciendo esto comenzó a atestar sendos golpes contra el rostro del otro.

Sí desquítate pero eso no impedirá que él muera! Antes del alba enviaremos por él y verás cómo ahora sí te quedas sin familia!

Cállate maldito! Eso si te lo permito!

También ya tengo en la mira a esa hermosa jovencita, qué ironía jajaja pensar que ella también te encontraría a ti.

Hermosa joven? De quién hablas?

Hablo de Candice White Andley no es así? Pude ver que están muy unidos, acaso quieres que se quede en la calle o algo malo le ocurra?

William no soportó esa amenaza.

Ambos hombres rodaron por el césped en una feroz lucha, William ya había logrado arrancarle el arma y ésta se encontraba a metros de ellos, de pronto Ian lo sujetó por las solapas cerca del precipicio dispuesto a arrojarlo al abismo, ya para esto los guardias habían escuchado los gritos y ruido de la pelea y corrían hacia el lugar.

Alto, deténgase o dispararemos!

Ian sonrió con satisfacción – Será mejor que no te resistas, ya no tienes salida.

William hizo que el pelirrojo cayera al suelo y el guardia apuntó hacia ellos, pero dada la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar no sabía quién era quién. Fue entonces que todo sucedió rápidamente, Ian sujetó a William y gritó al guardia que disparara, el hombre sujetaba a William por las manos detrás de él pero en eso William hizo un diestro movimiento y se agachó justo en el instante en que el arma era disparada.

La mirada del hombre de cabello de fuego se abrió desmesuradamente, qué había ocurrido? William volteó y vio cómo el hombre caía al abismo lentamente, su traje había quedado con sangre y por un momento pensó que él era el herido pero las cosas habían resultado al revés. El guardia corrió para tratar de sujetar al señor Andley pero fue en vano y William actuando rápidamente lo golpeó en la cabeza para hacerlo perder el conocimiento.

Hecho esto, emprendió rápidamente su descenso por las rocas, no sin ponerse en verdadero riesgo de caer en varias ocasiones. Debía correr, correr hasta que sus fuerzas se lo permitieran, sabía que estaba en las afueras de Chicago, alcanzaba a ver las luces de una ciudad, si es que eso era Chicago, no estaría tan lejos y quizás podría llegar a tiempo.

Muy temprano esa mañana Candy se despierta sobresaltada por un sueño de lo más extraño: había visto a Anthony caminar en el portal de las rosas de la mansión Andley y ella corría y corría hacia él pero no lo alcanzaba, cuando finalmente logró su objetivo lo abrazó fuertemente pero esta vez ya no era Anthony sino William, tan parecido a Anthony, hecho un hombre, alto y varonil.

William! En dónde estabas? Estuve tan preocupada por ti – Lloraba Candy.

Candy, he venido a despedirme de ti, como William ya no podré existir en este plano, pero no te preocupes, pronto regresaré a ti, de otra forma, pero lo haré, adiós Candy.

Y dicho esto William se desvanece en la bruma matinal que inundaba el hermoso jardín de rosas.

William!

Candy corre y corre por las calles, vistiendo tan sólo su pijama con su bata rosa encima, corre hacia el departamento de William, el sol apenas lanzaba sus primeros rayos al alba y de entre la neblina que cubría el pequeño parque que había enfrente Candy voltea por todos lados, William en dónde estás? William! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

_The moon is gone (La luna se ha ido)  
and the night is still so dark (Y la noche aún es tan oscura)  
I'm a little afraid of tomorrow (Tengo un poco miedo al mañana)_

For this day was so long and hard for me (Pues este día ha sido tan largo y difícil para mí)  
and I've lost some of the things so far I have trusted (Y he perdido algunas cosas en las que antes había confiado)

Pasos, se escuchan pasos apresurados y su correr hace eco en el vacío de las calles que aún están llenas de calma y tranquilidad, su cabello se mece suavemente, su mirada azul contiene lágrimas de emoción y de tristeza ante tantas noticias tan terribles recibidas, pero ahí estaba él, confiando un poco menos pues había visto cuan vil puede ser el género humano, temiendo un poco ante lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante pero feliz de poder estrechar a quien tanto sabía ahora, amaba inexorablemente para siempre.

_Now I will close my heart and sleep a while (Ahora cerraré mi corazón y dormiré un poco)  
Bless my dream with gentle darkness (Sean banditos mis sueños con la gentil oscuridad)  
until I could have my strength (Hasta que recupere mis fuerzas)  
to wait for the light (Para esperar la luz)  
maybe tomorrow... (Quizás mañana)_

I've come through (He pasado)  
some betrayal, some old pains, (Por algunas traiciones y viejos dolores)  
some addiction to the love (Alguna adicción al amor)  
and some good-byes (Y algunas despedidas)

Escucha su nombre, ella lo llama. La luz de su vida lo buscaba igual que él a ella y finalmente la tiene frente a sus ojos: Candy! Candy!, la joven levanta su mirada llena de lágrimas y de inmediato emprende la carrera de su vida hacia los brazos del joven que como un ángel caído del cielo hace lo mismo hacia ella. Se funden en un impenetrable abrazo mientras que las lágrimas se desplazan por los ojos de ambos, tanto miedo de no volverse a ver, cuántas traiciones y vilezas habían vivido ambos pero ahí estaban de pie, alcanzando a su amado destino y viéndose profundamente a los ojos saben que quizás hoy o quizás mañana, la luz volvería a sus vidas así como la noche siempre es derrocada por el alba.

William…

Candy….. mi dulce Candy – El joven posa con la mayor suavidad posible su mano sobre la mejilla de Candy.

La joven cierra sus ojos y eleva su rostro para él, el joven con lentitud acerca su rostro hacia su preciosa dama y suavemente se funden en el beso más profundo, honesto, lleno de esperanza y de confesiones no dichas. Sí, las noches son siempre derrocadas por el sol.

_It took so long for me to notice (Me tomó mucho tiempo para darme cuenta)  
but now I am on my way to find my light (Pero ahora estoy en mi camino para encontrar mi luz)  
maybe this day... (Quizás hoy)  
maybe tomorrow...(Quizás mañana)_

I will sleep a while, until the dawn wakes me up again (Mientras tanto dormiré, hasta que el amanecer me despierte otra vez)  
I still believe...come what may...(Aún creeré…venga lo que venga)

There is no way to be free from love (No hay manera de ser libre del amor)  
deeper we sink in the darkness (Nos hundimos aún más en la oscuridad)  
brighter it shines in our hearts (Brillan resplandescientes en nuestros corazones)  
the lights of love (Las luces del amor)

The moon is gone (La luna se ha marchado)  
and the night is still so dark (Y la noche aún es tan oscura)  
I'm a little bit afraid of tomorrow (Tengo un poco de miedo al mañana)  
but I will go... (Pero iré)  
I'll go over...(Lo superaré)  
I will go...(Iré)

Un beso que dura todo un amanecer y una sonrisa se asoma en los rostros de los jóvenes.


	5. Chapter 5

**ALCANZANDO AL DESTINO**

**CAPÍTULO IV. UN NUEVO FUTURO, ENTRE EL DESTINO CAPRICHOSO Y LA INEVITABILIDAD**

La joven de ojos azules y cabello negro se encontraba en la recepción de la gran mansión, esperaba no encontrarse con esas personas desagradables pero quizás no tendría más remedio, después de todo, esa era la casa principal de todo ese clan, por suerte su amiga la acompañaba y juntas irían a ver al jefe de familia pues les preocupaba bastante el estado en que su querida amiga se encontraba.

De repente apareció la mucama y las dirigió a la biblioteca del jefe del clan.

Un muy siempre sonriente rubio de ojos azules saludó con alegría a quienes consideraba sus amigas, vínculo que se incrementó cuando anduvo errante en compañía de quien era una hermana para él.

Annie, Patty! Qué alegría verlas!

Albert! – Dijeron al unísono las lindas jóvenes – Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

A pesar de que ya sabían que Albert era la cabeza de la familia Andley la amistad forjada entre el grupo de amigos era muy fuerte y no se sentían intimidadas por la gran posición que él representaba pues él siempre les dijo que lo trataran como siempre, como un buen amigo.

Patty, me alegra verte nuevamente – Sonrió Albert, la muerte de su querido sobrino aún le entristecía pero ver a esta joven con todo el camino por delante ya sobrellevada la pérdida le alegraba de corazón – Annie, te ves tan bien como siempre, pasen por favor y pónganse cómodas.

Gracias Albert – Dijeron las chicas.

Y a qué debo el honor de su visita? Me sorprendió mucho que me buscaran a mí, pensé que buscarían a Archie jajaja

Albert lo que sucede es que, estamos muy preocupadas por Candy, la vimos tan cabizbaja y preocupada el otro día, ella ya nos platicó de su problema pero queríamos visitarte pues nos dijo que te había pedido ayuda, Albert, - Continuó Annie - Candy siempre ha sido muy fuerte y esta vez que la vi habló de alguien, supongo que ya sabes a quién me refiero, con una ilusión y frescura renovadas como nunca antes, y el hecho de que esta persona que ha entrado a su vida desaparezca como por arte de magia me preocupa…no quisiera un nuevo dolor para ella Albert.

Descuida Annie lo sé, creo que ni ella misma sabe qué sentimientos tiene por este joven llamado William, pero creo saberlo yo o quizás nosotros tres, hemos investigado poco realmente pero…

En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta, el joven de cabello color miel apareció y se sorprendió por la reunión a la cual no había sido invitado!

Por qué están todos aquí? Qué sucede?

Archie! – Exclamó Annie

Bueno, hablábamos sobre Candy…

De Candy? Sucedió algo con ella? Qué le ha pasado? - Preguntó de inmediato el joven.

Archie, tranquilízate – Le dijo Albert – Recuerdas el día que vimos a Candy, pues bien estoy investigando el paradero de su amigo quien se encuentra extraviado.

Ya veo, me pregunto quién será, pero, has podido investigar algo Albert?

Muy poco, solo sé por los detalles que me dio Candy de él que es médico, padece de amnesia y que se parece mucho a Anthony.

Qué! A Anthony! Eso es imposible! – Archie siempre saltaba a la hora de hablar de su primo o algo que tuviera que ver con el corazón de Candy.

Les contaré lo que he investigado….

William … - Susurró Candy con un lindo sonrojo en su rostro después de ese hermoso beso.

Candy… - Bien podía el joven quedarse por horas embelesado observando a la linda joven quien sin palabras le había declarado su amor.

De pronto Candy comenzó a llorar y a golpear levemente el pecho de William como era su costumbre cuando se preocupaba demasiado por alguien.

Por qué no me avisaste en dónde estabas? Por qué no te comunicaste conmigo? Estuve muy preocupada por ti todo este tiempo! Ni siquiera fuiste a ver a tu padre!, William en dónde has estado? – Sollozaba la rubia.

Candy… por favor perdóname, no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que darme prisa! Yo debo… tengo que… - El joven no pudo más y se arrodilló en el suelo, Dios mío, qué hacer? Ir a buscar a su padre? Avisarle a Candy y a Albert del complot que hay en esa familia Andley? Avisar de la muerte de Ian Andley a la policía? De pronto lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro angustiado del joven.

William qué te sucede? William? Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Por favor dímelo! – Candy estaba angustiadísima pues el dolor reflejado en el joven era genuino, jamás lo había visto así.

William recobró la compostura un poco, no sabía por dónde empezar, pero lo primero era su padre y proteger a Candy. Sí, comenzaría por ahí, protegería a estos dos seres tan queridos para él.

Candy, debemos viajar de manera urgente a Avon, no hay tiempo, en el camino te explicaré pero necesito que permanezcas a mi lado, necesito asegurarme de que mi padre y tú estén bien, vamos – Tomó a Candy de la mano para ir rápido a la estación de tren.

Espera William! No entiendo qué está sucediendo, sé que es algo grave pero, necesito cambiarme de ropa por favor.

Eh? – El pobre joven ni había reparado en que Candy se encontraba en pijama en medio de la calle – Discúlpame Candy! – Le dijo girando su rostro a otro lado levemente sonrojado – No quise ponerte en semejante predicamento, vayamos a tu casa y por favor prepara tu maleta lo antes posible, no creo que tarden mucho en encontrarnos.

Ambos se fueron corriendo hacia la casa de Candy, ella no entendía que sucedía pero ver la alerta reflejada en el rostro serio de William sabía que algo andaba muy mal, qué peligro corrían ella y su padre?

Al llegar al lugar Candy rápidamente empacó algunas cosas, William la observaba: ahí estaba ella, su dulce Candy, sana y salva, eso era lo que importaba, entonces se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura provocando que la joven se sobresaltara.

Candy, por un momento creí que nunca te volvería a ver, ni a ti ni a mi padre, te juro que te protegeré siempre, siempre.

William… - Candy colocó su mano sobre las manos de William – yo también temí no volver a verte.

William volteó delicadamente la figura de Candy frente a él y le dijo: Candy, este no es el momento pero cuando todo pase tengo algo muy importante que decirte, por ahora solo te pido que confíes en mí, sé que te estoy poniendo en aprietos con tu trabajo pero créeme, la razón es poderosa, perdóname Candy.

La joven observó detenidamente la mirada de William, el brillo en sus ojos azules, tan alegre, ahora estaba un poco opacado pero a la vez notaba una fortaleza muy grande en él, qué habrá sucedido?

William tomó el equipaje de Candy y salieron hacia la estación del tren, se sorprendió la joven cuando le indicó que se registrarían con nombres falsos pero le había dicho que confiara en él así que así lo hizo.

Durante el largo viaje el joven de ojos azules permaneció muy callado pero no sin dejar de estar al pendiente de que Candy estuviera cómoda.

Candy…

Si William?

La familia que te adoptó, los Andley, es una familia buena?

Bueno, en realidad solo pude tratar con algunos miembros de la familia, no con todos, tuve malas experiencias con algunos, como los Leagan pero también me encontré con seres extraordinarios, llenos de luz, pureza y amor por la vida, Albert a quien quiero como a un hermano y fue quien me adoptó, él ama la naturaleza pero ahora tiene que hacerse cargo de los negocios aunque no le agrade mucho, él siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarme.

Quién más Candy?

Eh? – A Candy le halagaba el interés de William en conocer de su vida pero también le intrigaba – Bueno, en Lakewood conocí a tres maravillosos jóvenes, todos tan distintos pero tan buenos siempre conmigo, yo les decía mis tres paladines, la tía abuela aunque era muy estricta en el fondo era buena y se sentía sola.

Quiénes eran tus tres paladines Candy?

Archie, Stear y …Anthony – Al decir este nombre le pareció al joven que el tono de voz de Candy no podía ser más dulce – Siempre estuvimos juntos los cuatro, nos divertíamos mucho y siempre me defendieron hasta que…

Qué pasa Candy? – Notó la mirada triste de ella.

Hasta que Anthony murió, él cayó de un caballo, hace 6 años y a partir de ese instante nada volvió a ser lo mismo para mí ni para Archie y Stear, fuimos juntos al colegio en Londres pero finalmente descubrí que ese no era mi camino, Stear después fue a la guerra y murió, y ahora sólo estamos Archie y yo – La mirada de Candy se entristeció, qué felicidad sería que estuvieran todos juntos, Archie, Stear, Anthony, Annie, Patty y ella.

Perdóname Candy por hacerte recordar cosas tan tristes para ti – Le miró William con remordimiento.

Descuida William, todo eso ya pasó, y doy gracias a Dios por haber conocido a tantas personas buenas en mi vida, sobre todo a Anthony, jamás lo olvidaré.

William no pudo evitar sentir ciertos celos, qué ironía de la vida, él había sido secuestrado porque pensaban que era esa persona, si supiera.

Conoces a los demás miembros de la familia Andley?

No, en realidad no, sólo tuve contacto con quienes te mencioné, en la cacería anual que se llevó a cabo en Lakewood pude darme cuenta que la familia es inmensa pero realmente no llegué a conocer a nadie más.

Ya veo.

Por qué lo preguntas William? Sucede algo?

Te lo contaré Candy pero primero quiero asegurarme de que mi padre esté bien y en buenas manos.

El joven estaba cansado, terriblemente cansado, había caminado y corrido toda la noche así que sin poder evitarlo terminó durmiéndose inclinando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Candy sin querer, la joven hasta entonces pudo examinar bien su rostro.

_Qué agotado se ve, pobrecito, mi William – Acomodó mejor su rostro para que descansara bien, desde su ángulo veía la perfecta nariz recta que tenía, sus pestañas eran espesas y abundantes y sus labios perfectos y voluminosos…sus labios …sus labios! Dios mío! Que no fue un sueño? Entonces es cierto, había besado a William! Todo parecía un sueño porque todo sucedió tan de prisa que no reparó en ello, sabía que se habían declarado su amor sin decirlo pero, Dios mío un beso!, la joven se ruborizó hasta el límite. De pronto reparó en las manos y ropas rasgadas del joven, tenía muchas heridas, aunque superficiales pero sangraban un poco, cómo no se dio cuenta de ello antes! Pero, por qué esas heridas? _

El sonido del tren le indicó al apuesto joven que habían llegado a su destino y lentamente abrió los ojos, vio que Candy y él se habían quedado dormidos recargados uno en el otro y sonrió tiernamente, su dulce Candy.

Candy, despierta – La movió con suavidad – Hemos llegado, Candy.

Mmm? – Candy abrió ligeramente los ojos y se encontró a escasos centímetros del rostro de William ocasionándole un nerviosismo que como acto reflejo se puso de pie de inmediato – Perdóname William, no me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida!

William sonrió, Candy podía ser tan alegre, feliz y sincera, afectuosa como ya se lo había demostrado pero también tímida para ciertas cosas. Le encantaban todas sus facetas, pero no, no era el momento para ahondar en eso.

Candy, rápido, vayamos a casa de mi padre.

Espera William! Tú papá no está en Avon.

Cómo? En dónde está entonces? Cómo sabes eso Candy?

Lo que pasa es que el doctor Lennan fue a buscarlo y supo que lo habían llevado a un pueblo aledaño con otro doctor para que lo cuidaran.

William sólo frunció el ceño, ese tal Liam no había cumplido su promesa, era una mentira, aunque no le sorprendía del todo, sólo esperaba que la amenaza de Ian también fuera mentira.

Vayamos entonces Candy, necesito ver en qué condiciones se encuentra.

Ambos jóvenes tenían que cruzar Avon para llegar a su destino, cuando los habitantes del lugar reconocieron a William lo saludaban con gesto dudoso pues no sabían si el joven estaba enterado de lo sucedido.

Finalmente llegan a ese pequeño pueblo y no les fue difícil ubicar la casa del doctor de ese lugar, William entró corriendo a las instalaciones.

Padre! En dónde estás? Hay alguien aquí?

De pronto salió un hombre ya mayor, completamente calvo, alto y delgado.

Pero qué sucede aquí? Esta es mi clínica y tengo un paciente muy grave, por favor le pido que no hable en voz alta.

Usted es el médico? Estoy buscando a mi padre, el doctor Charles Stephens, me dijeron que estaba siendo atendido aquí, cómo se encuentra? En dónde está?

Tranquilo joven por favor, eres William verdad? Qué bueno que finalmente llegaste, él no deja de decir tu nombre y está muy preocupado por ti.

Cómo está él? – Preguntó alarmado el joven.

William, tu padre recibió un golpe muy fuerte en su cabeza y me temo que tiene una hemorragia y lesiones internas que en estas condiciones me son imposibles de controlar y un traslado bajo su condición es muy arriesgado, no lo resistiría. Me apena mucho decírtelo – Y diciendo esto colocó su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho como un gesto de apoyo.

William abrió los ojos inmensamente, no podía creer lo que ese doctor le había dicho, sintió que se abría la tierra bajo sus pies, su padre! Acaso su padre estaba a punto de…? Ni siquiera se atrevió a pensarlo, como médico que era sabía lo que las palabras que le había comentado ese doctor significaban pero, acaso no podía hacer nada?

Candy por su parte estaba helada, jamás pensó que así de grave estaba el padre de William, sabía todo lo que él significaba para el joven, cuando volteó a verlo, el muchacho estaba lívido y no se movía, como enfermera también entendía lo que eso significaba.

William…. – Candy se acercó a él.

Pero el ojiazul de inmediato corrió por las escaleras de la clínica hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba el doctor Charles Stephens.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, su gesto compungido apenas y le permitía emitir palabra alguna pero era su deber, su gran deber estar ahí con él, cuidarlo y amarlo.

Padre… - Los ojos de William se llenaron de lágrimas, por qué algo así le había sucedido a una persona tan buena?

William…hijo… - El hombre intentó levantarse.

No te esfuerces papá, descansa por favor, finalmente he podido encontrarme contigo – Diciendo esto tomaba la mano de quien consideraba un padre para él.

William…necesito prevenirte…un hombre vino y … - No pudo continuar pues una terrible tos se lo impidió.

Ssshh, tranquilo, sé a quién te refieres, ya lo conocí, pero no te preocupes más por eso, todo ha sido aclarado, ahora sólo debes descansar y… - William fue interrumpido.

Hijo, no soy ningún tonto – Sonrió el buen hombre – Sé que no tengo remedio, pero la mayor de mis alegrías ha sido el volver a verte y saber que estás bien, estaba tan preocupado porque te hicieran daño, esos sujetos Andley son de cuidado.

Descuida papá, me confundieron con alguien más, lo que no puedo perdonar es lo que te han hecho a ti – William tenía lágrimas contenida en sus profundos ojos azules – Esto jamás se los perdonaré.

Hijo, por favor, no quiero que en tu corazón que sé que está lleno de bondad se alojen la ira y el odio, además, sabes que padeces amnesia, no descartaría esa posibilidad aunque dudo que alguien tan bueno como tu fuera hijo de esa familia.

Dudo que lo sea, realmente y me alegra mucho el saber que no soy quien pensaban.

En ese momento un leve sonido se escuchó en la puerta, Candy quien había alcanzado a escuchar el nombre Andley se puso muy nerviosa pero disimuló.

William sonrió – Candy pasa por favor.

Buenas tardes doctor Stephens.

Buenas tardes linda señorita, me alegra saber que William no ha estado solo este tiempo.

Él y yo somos muy buenos amigos – Sonrió con dulzura Candy – Ahora es nuestro turno de cuidar de usted para que se recupere muy pronto.

Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable, ahora que ustedes dos están aquí, me gustaría pedirles algo.

Qué es papá?

Quisiera ir a casa, estar en nuestro hogar me hará sentir mucho mejor, sé que no tengo mucho tiempo, hijo, podrías cumplir esta voluntad de un viejo como yo?

_namida yori mo yasashii uta wo (Más que lágrimas, una tierna canción)_

_kanashimi yori sono nukumori wo... (Más que tristeza, dame calidez)_

_sekai ga sonna ni mo (No creo que el mundo)_

_kantan ni kawaru to wa omowanai kedo (Cambie tan fácilmente pero)_

_shizuka ni yami wo tokashite (Pacíficamente me desharé de las tinieblas)_

_aruite aruite mi you to omou (Creo que intentaré caminar sin detenerme)_

Papá! – William no soportaba esa idea pero sabía que no quedaba tiempo – Nos iremos hoy mismo, iré a preparar todo para que viajes lo más cómodo posible – Y dirigiéndose a Candy le dijo – Candy por favor podrías quedarte a su lado mientras preparo su traslado?

Claro que sí William, no tienes ni siquiera que pedírmelo – Candy vio la mirada de dolor contenida en William pues sabía el desenlace que esto traería y lo tomó de la mano – Cuenta conmigo William! – Ojos verdes y azules se encontraron, no necesitaban en realidad decirse más, ella comprendió el dolor y las lágrimas internas que el joven luchaba porque no aparecieran frente a su padre y él supo que ella estaría ahí a su lado hasta el final.

_yukkuri de mo chikazukeru kana (Seremos capaces de acercarnos lentamente?)_

_yume no kakera, daisuki na hito (Los fragmentos de mis sueños, la gente que amo)_

_omoi egaita ai no katachi wa (La forma del amor que imaginé)_

_zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete (Sigo buscándola todo el tiempo, todo el tiempo)_

La noche traía la brisa fresca del verano a la cálida casa y sus ocupantes se encontraban en silencio pero a la vez agradecidos de estar unidos en ese lugar.

El joven tomaba la mano del hombre mayor y lo miraba con infinita bondad y amor, de no ser por él quién sabe cuál habría sido su destino, le debía tanto que se juró a sí mismo dar lo mejor de sí cada día en memoria de quien le había acompañado en sus peores momentos de soledad.

La joven de ojos verdes por su parte, se dedicó en atender al paciente y asegurarse también de que su persona especial probara algo de bocado pues tenía claro que llevaba noches sin dormir y esta espera era muy pesada para él. Admiró de William la entereza que tenía en esos momentos, su profunda mirada azul como el cielo develaba dolor por saber que pronto perdería a algo valioso pero a la vez emanaba paz.

El alba ya comenzaba a emitir sus primeros rayos de luz, misma que atravesó la ventana e iluminó la cama donde yacía el doctor, sus ojos miel se iluminaron al ver la hermosa salida del sol y William quien dormitaba un poco despertó al sentir el movimiento de su padre.

Papá, cómo te sientes?

Mejor que nunca hijo mío.

Me alegro mucho, sabes, si te sientes así entonces quizás podamos ir a Chicago y…

No hijo, no, estoy en completa paz, la vida me bendijo al darme un hijo como tú después de tantos años de soledad, en esta casa pasé los años más felices de mi vida a tu lado y es aquí en donde quiero despedirme de ti.

Papá… - William apenas pudo articular palabra alguna.

Deseo de todo corazón que puedas recuperar tus memorias pero recuerda lo que te dije, si no es así, tienes toda tu vida por delante y me voy feliz porque sé que esa joven, tan buena y generosa, estará a tu lado y no estarás solo.

_akirameru wake wo hanasu yori mo (Más que decir "Me rindo")_

_dekirukoto wo kazoeru hou ga ii yo ne (Es mejor que vea lo que puedo hacer)_

_tsumazuku koto mo atte furikaesou ni natte (Hay algunas cosas que hacen tambalearme y parecer que retrocedo)_

_soredemo soredemo mou kimetanda (Sin embargo ya he tomado una decisión)_

Candy veía la escena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, William estaba hincado frente a la cama de su padre, el lugar emanaba una sensación de partida y paz que no se atrevió a irrumpir.

Está Candy aquí?

Sí papá.

Por favor dile que venga, quisiera hablar con ella.

Aquí estoy doctor Stephens, necesita algo?

No querida gracias, sólo quería pedir un favor.

Desde luego que sí.

Por favor, no dejes solo a William, es un joven que tiene muchos sueños, los más nobles que alguien puede tener, es determinado, valiente y con un corazón de oro pero, solo me tiene a mí y ahora que estás tú aquí te pido por favor que lo acompañes en sus sueños, quienes me hicieron esto, buscaban a un miembro de los Andley y confundieron a William con esa persona, sé que él no es así pero no quiero que guarde rencor en su corazón, por favor ayúdale.

William un Andley? – Candy no podía coordinar sus ideas, un Andley?

Así es, pero William me ha dicho que todo eso se ha resuelto, solo te pido que ayudes a sanar su corazón Candy.

Se lo prometo doctor Stephens, pero no hable más por favor, se está cansando.

Descuida, ya descansaré pronto – El honorable doctor hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por hablar sin demostrar su falta de aire y dolor.

William, te amo hijo, jamás lo olvides, vive por tus sueños y nunca te rindas, sé que ayudarás a muchas personas como es tu deseo…

Papá, ni toda mi vida me bastará para hacer honor a tus enseñanzas, a tu amor, a todo lo que hiciste por mí, te amo papá – Lágrimas puras y cristalinas se asomaban por sus espejos azules.

William, hijo mío, esta es tu casa, todo lo que hay aquí es tuyo.

Eso no me importa papá, me importas tú! – La voz de William se quebró.

Mira hijo, qué hermoso amanecer no es así?

William ve hacia la ventana, el fresco rocío de la mañana inunda el lugar, el sol comienza a brillar más y la quietud de las montañas que se elevan majestuosas lo hacen sentirse pequeño, muy pequeño. En esos momentos voltea rápidamente hacia su padre encontrándose con una sonrisa en sus labios y unos ojos que se habían cerrado para siempre.

…..papá…papá!… - La voz quebrada de William hizo eco en la habitación, tomó las manos del señor entre las suyas y agachó su rostro, ni siquiera cuando perdió la memoria había sentido tanto dolor, gruesas lágrimas recorrían el varonil rostro del joven quien no dejaba de llamar a su padre.

_anata no tame ni dekiru koto nante (Si quiero hacer algo por ti)_

_taishita koto nai kamoshirenai (Tal vez ya no haya nada que me impida hacerlo)_

_demo soredemo fureteitaiyo (Pero aún así, quiero tocar)_

_kanashimi yori sono nukumori wo (Más que la tristeza, a esa calidez)_

Candy se arrodilló a lado de William y tomó sus manos también, permanecieron así un largo rato, acompañando a quien fuera su padre en su retorno a la casa a la que todos los seres vivos pertenecemos.

El joven fue abrazado por Candy quien como a un niño pequeño colocó su rostro en su pecho para que él pudiera desahogarse, y así lo hizo, el estar a lado de ella fue como un bálsamo a su dolor y en ese umbral de tristeza su corazón evocó un dolor similar, como si ya hubiera pasado por una experiencia así, perder a un padre o a una madre, pero no dijo nada.

_yukkuri de mo chikazukeru kana (Seremos capaces de acercarnos lentamente?)_

_yume no kakera, daisuki na hito (Los fragmentos de mis sueños, la gente que amo)_

_omoi egaita ai no katachi wa (La forma del amor que imaginé)_

_zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete (Sigo buscándola todo el tiempo, todo el tiempo)_

_kuru kuru mawaru, chikyuugi (El mundo gira y gira)_

_kuru kuru kawaru, jikan (El tiempo siempre cambia)_

_sekai no hate ni, ai wo (En el final del mundo quiero tener)_

_yorokobi no saki ni (Amor antes que felicidad)_

_yume wo...(En mis sueños)_

_yukkuri de mo chikazukeru kana (Seremos capaces de acercarnos lentamente?)_

_yume no kakera, daisuki na hito (Los fragmentos de mis sueños, la gente que amo)_

_omoi egaita ai no katachi wa (La forma del amor que imaginé)_

_zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete (Sigo buscándole todo el tiempo, todo el tiempo)_

Después del funeral al cual asistió casi todo el pueblo, los jóvenes pasaron unos días más en la casa del doctor Stephens, William se había quedado muy callado pero nunca dejó de brindar una sonrisa para Candy y la joven se encargaba también de mantener el lugar en orden siempre al pendiente de su William pues todo esto había sido un terrible shock para él, sin embargo lo veía fuerte y entero aunque nunca dejaba de mostrar su sensibilidad pues había ocasiones en las que abrazaba a Candy o iba al jardín a desahogarse un poco.

_namida yori mo yasashii uta wo (Más que lágrimas, una tierna canción)_

_kanashimi yori sono nukumori wo (Más que tristeza, dame calidez)_

Candy, para alegrarlo un poco, le dijo que visitaran el hogar de Pony, la hermana María y la señorita Pony se habían encariñado mucho con el joven pues su carisma era innegable y le habían expresado todo su apoyo maternal al muchacho quien se sintió inmensamente agradecido, William por su parte sabía que no podían quedarse mucho tiempo ahí pues estaba pendiente el asunto de los Andley y alertar a Candy y a Albert, lo mejor sería hablar con ellos dos en Chicago.

Candy, tengo algo muy importante que hablar con Albert y contigo, necesitamos volver a Chicago.

Pero William, todo es muy reciente aún, qué es lo que harás? De qué quieres hablar con Albert y conmigo?

Aún no sé qué haré Candy, lo que sí sé es que tengo que protegerte y alertar a Albert.

Tiene que ver con lo que dijo tu papá sobre los Andley? William, aún no me has contado qué fue lo que te pasó, sé que debe ser algo muy grave no es así?

Sí Candy, pero preferiría hablarlo con ustedes dos, lo que te puedo decir es que me confundieron con un familiar de los Andley y me llevaron por la fuerza a una de sus residencias.

Candy se puso palidísima, secuestrado? William estuvo secuestrado todo ese tiempo?

El día que te encontré… estabas malherido! Entonces escapaste? – Candy no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Así es Candy – El joven la vio con seriedad – Y no sólo eso, hicieron algo mucho peor que secuestrarme pero esto lo arreglaré cuando los vuelva a tener frente a mí – La mirada del joven se encendió de ira y sus ojos azules tan gentiles se tornaron como el hielo.

William…. – Candy se sorprendió mucho por el cambio repentino en su semblante – No digas eso por favor, qué fue lo que hicieron?

El joven no dijo nada.

William…con quién te confundieron los Andley? – Candy apenas y se pudo atrever a preguntarlo, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza por saber con Quién lo habían confundido.

William cerró sus ojos y en un profundo suspiro le dijo: Con Anthony Brown Andley.

Candy no pudo más con sus nervios a flor de piel y perdió el conocimiento, cuando lo recuperó se encontró en la habitación en la que se estaba quedando en casa de los Stephens, la luz de la luna iluminaba serenamente el lugar y de pronto vio una figura a su lado, al ver esos ojos azules y su rostro tan parecido no pudo evitar gritar su nombre.

Anthony! Anthony eres tú! Anthony! – La joven abrazó al asombrado muchacho.

Candy! No soy Anthony, soy William, creo que mi relato te impresionó mucho, perdóname – William la observaba afligido, le dolía ver la felicidad que irradió su amada por otro ser.

William….perdóname tú a mí! Me impactó mucho lo que me contaste, lo siento mucho – La joven agachó su mirada.

No te preocupes Candy, te sientes bien? Será mejor que me marche, ya es tarde y estoy en tu habitación.

No William! Por favor no te vayas, por favor, siéntate aquí conmigo.

El joven vaciló un poco pero finalmente se sentó en la cama donde Candy estaba recostada, ella también se sentó y abrazó con mucha fuerza al apuesto joven.

Ella sólo quería hacerle saber que no le importaba quién fuera él, lo amaba por ser quien era, por ser como era, nada más, y así se quedaron en un largo y profundo silencio que lejos de ser incómodo, era especial, estando los dos juntos así solo sentían paz y que se pertenecían.

Por la madrugada el joven médico despierta y ve que se quedaron ambos dormidos en la habitación de la chica, súbitamente se puso nervioso por la cercanía con ella, ciertamente nunca había dormido tan bien como esa noche, la compañía de Candy era definitivamente lo que él necesitaba pero era hora de marcharse y depositando un beso en su mejilla, la cubrió con la manta y se alejó con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Hasta mañana, mi linda pecosa.

El elegante e imponente anciano caminaba de un lado a otro, demonios, esto se estaba saliendo fuera de su control y todo porque ese jovenzuelo había resultado ser más listo de lo que pensaba, por qué diablos no accedió a su plan? Lo tendría todo, todo! Dinero, riquezas, propiedades, claro, siempre y cuando hiciera lo que él le dijera.

Ahora estaba el tema de Ian, siendo un solitario como era quizás nadie notaría su ausencia, después de todo no se llevaba bien con muchos y sólo tenía odio y envidia hacia los demás. Desde luego tuvo que dar la orden a todos los guardias de no hablar del asunto incluyendo una jugosa suma de dinero a cada uno.

Maldito seas mocoso! Me las pagarás! – El anciano Liam estaba furioso – Sé dónde vives, te atraparé de nueva cuenta y si esta vez te tengo que amenazar con algo más preciado para ti lo haré, Ian me contó todo sobre tus seres queridos, sólo me falta esa rubia, sí, tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga, tan sólo te harás pasar como Anthony Brown y esa fortuna será mía, después me desharé de ti. James! James! – Gritó como poseso el hombre.

Sí señor?

Avisa a MacLloyd que venga enseguida a mi despacho, tengo algo urgente que tratar con él.

Enseguida señor.

Apúrate, qué esperas!

Ambos jóvenes llegan a Chicago y William le indica que tiene que preparar algunas cosas en su departamento, Candy le dice que investigará si Albert se encuentra en la ciudad para que los tres puedan hablar, William está indeciso pues no quiere dejar sola a Candy pero ella insiste y así lo hace, vaya si puede ser terca algunas veces como él.

La ojiverde tiene tantas preguntas en su mente, cada vez la posibilidad se le hacía más real pero no quería, no se atrevía siquiera a pensarlo, tendría que hablar con Albert al respecto pues aún no podía creer con quién lo habían confundido, ese ser tan amado para ella ya no existía en este mundo, el vivía solo en su corazón! Las lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos esmeralda, era injusto pensar así, William era un ser extraordinario y no podía compararlo.

Finalmente llega a la mansión en Chicago y anuncia su llegada para hablar con Albert, al verlo ella corre y llora en sus brazos.

Pero Candy! Qué te ocurre? Por qué lloras? – El guapo joven de ojos azul celeste no resistía ver a su Candy así.

Albert! Albert!, William apareció Albert!

Cómo dices Candy! Pero qué fue lo que le pasó? En dónde estaba?

Es largo de explicar Albert, ni siquiera yo he escuchado toda la historia, pero William dice que tiene algo que hablar contigo y conmigo, que es de suma importancia, tiene que ver con los Andley.

Pero qué dices Candy? Qué tiene que ver William con los Andley?

No lo sé Albert, no lo sé! Pero fue secuestrado y parece que tiene información muy importante para nosotros, además su padre acaba de fallecer y todo esto ha sido un golpe muy duro para él.

Tranquila Candy, por favor, no llores más pequeña – Albert le ofreció un pañuelo – Ven, pediré un poco de té para que te relajes un poco.

Una vez que Candy estaba más tranquila, Albert quiso retomar un tema que tenía pendiente y le urgía resolver, había muchos buitres alrededor de esa fortuna que había pertenecido a alguien tan noble y no pensaba utilizarla sino para los fines más loables.

Candy, recuerdas que te comenté que quería hablar contigo sobre Anthony y su herencia?

Sí Albert, pero qué tiene que ver conmigo? – Candy agachó su cabeza triste al pensar en Anthony.

Candy, sé lo mucho que ustedes dos se querían y que Anthony siempre te protegió y sé bien que habrían logrado estar juntos en estos momentos de no ser por lo que pasó, o me equivoco?

Candy no dijo nada, por qué Albert le tenía que hablar precisamente de Anthony?

Anthony siempre quiso protegerte, conociendo a mi sobrino como le conocía, sé que él será muy feliz de poder cuidar de ti y asegurar tu bienestar.

Qué quieres decir Albert? – Candy lo miró intrigada.

Que he decidido que la herencia de Anthony pase a tus manos, estando contigo sé que él obrará a través tuyo y él estará más que feliz cuidando de ti.

Albert! No, no quiero ese dinero! No es mío, yo lo único que quisiera es que él estuviera aquí conmigo! – Sus ojos volvieron a ponerse acuosos.

Candy, es lo que más quisiera yo también pero por favor piénsalo bien, él te amaba y no quiero que este dinero que fue de mi hermana, tan buena y gentil como era, se utilice para algo tan frío como los negocios o peor aún, que alguien más se adueñe de él solo por avaricia, sé que tu harías un uso noble de esa fortuna.

No lo sé Albert, no lo sé, yo no necesito ese dinero, sólo quisiera que él estuviera aquí, es una fortuna que a mí no me corresponde!

Pero sabes bien que esa habría sido su voluntad Candy – Albert le sonrió con infinita ternura.

Albert…por favor dejemos ese tema para después, te prometo que lo pensaré bien, pero lo que más urge es la entrevista con William, Albert nos podrás recibir mañana?

Cuenta con ello Candy, me interesa mucho lo que tiene que decirnos, por favor dile que venga a la hora que crea pertinente, siempre estaré para ustedes.

Gracias Albert! Me tengo que ir, tengo que avisarle de inmediato.

La joven estaba por salir del estudio cuando repentinamente volteó hacia su protector: Albert, yo no asistí al funeral de Anthony pero – Dudó un poco – Él murió verdad? Todos vieron su cuerpo y le rindieron homenaje cierto?

Albert quedó perplejo por esta pregunta de Candy, no sabía qué responder.

Candy, por qué preguntas algo así? Anthony cayó del caballo y falleció, esa es la verdad, yo tampoco pude asistir al entierro pero sé bien que velaron su féretro aunque éste siempre permaneció cerrado pues era demasiado doloroso para todos, por qué lo preguntas Candy?

Por nada Albert, sólo recordé mucho esos momentos tan tristes, me tengo que ir Albert, muchas gracias por todo!

William se encuentra con Candy en su departamento y le dice que será mejor que permanezcan en el mismo lugar hasta que el peligro pasara y así ambos jóvenes se quedan esa noche en el hogar del joven galeno.

El muchacho de ojos de cielo se encuentra sentado en su escritorio meditando qué hacer, cómo explicar todo lo vivido mañana en la entrevista? Aunque en cierta manera lo tenía claro, él era una persona directa y clara en sus ideas, sólo que tenía un presentimiento extraño, su corazón no dejaba de agitarse pensando en encontrarse con los Andley nuevamente pero era algo más que eso, algo importante estaba por venir.

Candy lo observaba embelesada, verlo tan concentrado con ese rostro tan varonil y apuesto…Pero en qué piensas Candy! Es obvio que William está pensando en algo muy delicado o no estaría así! Se reprendió a sí misma.

Candy, aún no entiendo cómo todo empezó a complicarse tanto, ya no recuerdo lo que es sentir el rocío de la mañana mientras cultivo flores ni el viento en mi rostro cuando cabalgo.

Cultivar rosas y cabalgar…..

Así es Candy, pero pondré fin a todo esto mañana mismo, no voy a permitir que un error de esta naturaleza me arrebate más cosas queridas para mí – Diciendo esto clavó su mirada profunda en los ojos de Candy que tuvo por efecto dejar en las nubes a la chica – Ya es tarde Candy, será mejor que descanses, por favor utiliza mi recámara, no te preocupes, yo me quedaré aquí vigilando.

Pero William…

Candy, mañana será un día pesado, después de que todo esto pase – Ahora sonrió dulcemente – Regresaremos a Avon, cabalgaremos juntos y te mostraré mis lugares favoritos, prometido?

Prometido William – Sonrió Candy – Buenas noches, por favor no te esfuerces demasiado.

Justo antes de que rompiera el alba, dos figuras atraviesan la ciudad cuidándose de no ser vistas por nadie, finalmente llegan a su destino pero, acaso esa persona aceptaría verlos a semejante hora?

Afortunadamente el ama de llaves reconoció a quien venía y dio aviso urgente a quien buscaban.

Pasen por favor, los espera en su despacho.

Gracias! Vamos William.

El joven dudó un poco en entrar y volteó a sus alrededores para cerciorarse de que no eran seguidos por alguien.

Al recorrer la mansión, se volvió a topar con otros retratos de la familia Andley reconociendo de inmediato el de Rosemarie Andley y se detuvo un poco para observarla detenidamente.

William, sucede algo? Conoces a esa dama? – Candy se agitó.

No Candy, es sólo que…ya había visto este rostro, te lo explicaré ahora que me entreviste con Albert.

Los jóvenes llaman a la puerta.

Pasen por favor.

Albert! – Candy corre a saludarlo.

Candy, nunca pensé que serías capaz de despertarte a una hora como ésta! – Sonrió el rubio – Pero es urgente verdad? – Y diciendo esto dirige su mirada la umbral de la puerta para encontrarse con quien se moría por conocer, en cuanto fijó su vista en la persona que se encontraba de pie frente a ellos sintió como si lo partiera un rayo en dos, acaso estaba viendo un fantasma? Albert se puso pálido y no pudo emitir palabra.

Albert? Qué te ocurre? – Le preguntó Candy.

William avanzó hacia él – Mucho gusto Albert, mi nombre es William Stephens.

Albert seguía mudo, sólo atinó a estrechar la mano del joven.

Disculpe por venir a esta hora, pero necesito informarles a usted y a Candy sobre el peligro que acecha a esta familia.

Albert se alertó por las palabras dichas y finalmente recuperó su autocontrol – Mucho gusto William, puedes llamarme Albert por favor, Candy me contó que habías desaparecido y me ofrecí a ayudarle a encontrarte pero veo que has regresado con ella lo cual me alegra, por favor tomen asiento, y cuéntanos por favor qué fue lo que te sucedió y por qué dices que la familia Andley corre peligro?

William siendo claro y directo como lo era, narró lo sucedido de la forma más concisa posible.

Supongo que conoces a Liam Andley cierto?

Así es, es mi tío, y uno de los grandes jerarcas de esta familia, por qué lo mencionas.

Bien, el motivo de mi desaparición fue el secuestro, fui llevado en contra de mi voluntad a la mansión principal de los Andley que se encuentra cerca de Chicago, y quien llevó a cabo semejante bajeza fue Liam Andley.

Ambos, Albert y Candy estaban boquiabiertos, Albert ya había investigado sobre un joven siendo llevado en un automóvil de lujo pero entonces…fue su propia familia! Por otro lado ya tenía sospechas de Liam, nunca confió en él.

William, pero por qué motivo te secuestraría él? No lo puedo creer! – Dijo Albert.

Albert, hay algo más grave que eso pero pronto se los diré, en cuanto a Liam, lo único que desea es convertirse en la cabeza de los Andley lo cual te afecta directamente a ti, desea apoderarse de una fortuna que no es suya y que perteneció a alguien muy querido para ustedes dos.

Ya sospechaba de Liam y quienes apoyan generalmente sus decisiones, me ha sido difícil lograr mis objetivos algunas veces debido a su oposición y desde luego sé que no me ve con buenos ojos pues para él soy la oveja negra de la familia pero, qué tienes que ver tú William en todo esto?

William vio detenidamente a Albert, y a éste último no le dejaba de sorprender el inmenso parecido con su amado sobrino, de pronto una idea apareció en su mente.

No será que…!

Qué sucede Albert? – Preguntó Candy.

Así es, a Candy ya se lo había contado, pero, me confundieron con Anthony Brown Andley y trataron de convencerme que yo era esa persona y aunque no lo fuera, estoy seguro, intentaron comprarme haciéndome ver que si fungía como Anthony tendría toda clase de riquezas, tan sólo bastaba mi presencia y firma para convertir a Liam en el albacea de esa herencia y todo quedaría en sus manos.

Albert no daba crédito, Liam! Cómo pudo ser posible, cómo pudo ser capaz de tal bajeza.

Y eso no es todo, como les conté, él te quiere derrocar Albert, y al capacitarme como un hombre frío de negocios me presentaría poco a poco a los demás miembros de los Andley a fin de hacer mi presentación oficial con el mayor apoyo posible, de esta manera él me propondría como cabeza de la familia, decisión que sería tomada por unanimidad por el consejo y él me tendría como su títere pero me temo que, de no aceptar eso, con el sólo hecho de convertirse en el albacea de la herencia le habría bastado mi presencia y después yo hubiera desaparecido de este mundo, estoy seguro.

Candy se puso aún más pálida de lo que estaba con ese relato, nunca imaginó el enorme peligro en el que estuvo William, él habría muerto y ella jamás lo hubiera sabido!

William, te pido perdón en nombre de la familia Andley, te hemos hecho pasar por mucho dolor y sufrimiento, me encargaré de protegerte hasta que tenga a Liam tras las rejas, lo que hizo no tiene nombre! – Albert estaba furioso – Es innegable tu parecido con Anthony pero no entiendo cómo es que urdió todo este plan, te encontró por casualidad en la calle y de pronto se le ocurrió esto? No, todo esto es muy extraño – Se quedó Albert meditando – William, padeces amnesia no es verdad?

Así es, desde hace 6 años.

Albert pensó que las coincidencias eran muchas pero, haciendo memoria, fue Liam quien anunció la muerte de Anthony a los demás miembros y nunca supo quién había visto su cuerpo, no imposible! Era algo demasiado horrendo para ser verdad.

Albert, en lo que a mí respecta, lo peor no fue mi secuestro ni mi cautiverio en ese lugar – Los ojos de William se nublaron – Lo peor y que no puedo perdonar es que Ian Andley, quien trabajaba en conjunto con Liam, fuera capaz de lastimar a mi padre para obtener información mía… Albert, mi padre murió a consecuencia de los golpes que sufrió durante esa riña… - La voz de William se quebró por completo –

Qué has dicho William? Ian? Ian Andley? Pero se supone que él estaba en Escocia, no le gustaba América, pero qué clase de alimañas tenemos en esta familia, tu padre! Quédate aquí, haré que ahora mismo lo arresten por asesinato, esto jamás se lo podré perdonar, ni a él ni a Liam, te han hecho mucho daño! Y la pérdida es irreparable – Albert tenía los puños crispados y tan blancos que casi sangraban.

Sí, era él – William se serenó – Cuando puse en marcha mi plan para escaparme de ese lugar, él me encontró en el risco por donde pensaba bajar, me amenazó con un arma y me vi involucrado en una lucha, pelea que para mí significaba vivir o morir, pero de pronto los guardias se dieron cuenta y en medio de la confusión y la oscuridad se escuchó un disparo y el herido resultó ser Ian, él murió. – William cerró los ojos recordando la horrible escena.

Candy corrió a abrazar a William y lloró en sus brazos, él la recibió conmovido y sonrió un poco – No llores Candy, aquí estoy, recuerdas lo que te prometí cuando todo esto terminara? Ahora que les he avisado de esto confío en que todo quede atrás como una horrible pesadilla.

Pero William, tu papá…. Por todos ellos, por su codicia, por qué? – Sollozaba Candy.

El hombre es así Candy, el poder y la avaricia ciegan a quienes caen bajo su embrujo, pierden su conciencia y ya no distinguen entre el bien y el mal, lo he visto, he sido testigo de lo que el hombre es capaz de llegar a hacer por dinero pero no permitiré que esta terrible experiencia me marque para mal, ya vencí mis peores momentos cuando tuve mi accidente que causó mi amnesia, en honor a mi padre viviré con todas mis fuerzas Candy. No llores pecosa – William le hablaba tan tiernamente que Candy no supo de dónde provenía tanta fortaleza y amor de William, definitivamente, "un ser magnífico".

Albert analizó al joven, tenía un gran corazón, era fuerte, centrado, decidido e inteligente, no le sorprendió por qué Candy se había enamorado de él, había algo en ese muchacho que lo hacía muy especial y el vínculo que formaba con Candy se veía que era fuerte.

Albert, qué harás? – Le preguntó Candy.

Primero me aseguraré de que William y por ende tú no corran peligro, creo que lo mejor será que les asigne una casa, ponga algunos guardias y…

Gracias Albert pero por mí no te preocupes, no es necesario, no tengo miedo, pero por favor asegúrate de que Candy esté bien.

De ninguna manera, mi deber es cuidar de ustedes dos.

Agradezco mucho tu preocupación por mí pese a que me acabas de conocer, pienso llevar mi vida habitual, debo presentarme en el Hospital de Chicago pues ahí trabajo, pero, pensándolo bien, para también asegurarme de que Candy está bien haré lo que nos dices, iremos ahora mismo por nuestras cosas.

Te juro William que esto no quedará impune, me encargaré de que Liam pague por lo que hizo, lamentablemente Ian ya no podrá expiar su culpa en este mundo pero por respeto a ti y a tu padre haré todo lo que esté en mis manos.

Muchas gracias, nos retiramos entonces, hasta pronto Albert.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la mansión más tranquilos, William sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima, se dio cuenta de que Albert era una persona en quien se podía confiar, quizás aquella sensación o presentimiento que tenía era sólo su nerviosismo.

Habían quedado con Albert en verse a mediodía, pues para entonces él le habría pedido a George que los ubicara en alguna parte de la ciudad y colocaría guardias.

William, te encuentras bien? – Candy observaba que William tenía la vista cansada y fruncía un poco el ceño.

Eh? Sí Candy, estoy bien gracias – William comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareado y ciertas voces rondaban su mente pero no sabía qué le sucedía.

De verdad? Todo esto ha sido muy pesado para ti, será mejor que descanses un poco.

William llevó la mano a su frente, un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzaba a aparecer y palideció terriblemente.

Qué te sucede William? – Candy se alarmó.

Candy… no es nada, es sólo un dolor de cabeza, mejor démonos prisa, así podremos descansar un poco.

En esto estaban los rubios cuando de pronto William notó que había un par de carros negros estacionados cerca de ellos y se alarmó, rápidamente notó en uno de ellos el símbolo de los Andley.

Candy…por aquí, ven!

William tomó la mano de Candy y corrieron por una estrecha calle de la ciudad lo más rápido que pudieron, pero pronto oyeron pasos detrás de ellos.

El joven médico analizaba a toda velocidad la zona en dónde se encontraban y cómo escapar de ellos, por el momento todo parecía un laberinto de calles hasta que llegaron a un amplio boulevard.

Candy por aquí! Debemos llegar con Albert antes de que nos atrapen o estaremos perdidos!

Sí!

Mira, ahí hay un parque, podemos escondernos allí!

Llegaron exhaustos y fatigados de tanto correr, estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos y William agachado trató de ver a los alrededores pero esos hombres extraños ya rodeaban el lugar. Maldición! Pensó.

William, subamos a esos árboles!

Qué?

Sí! De ahí podremos ver mejor y quizás podamos cruzar el parque de árbol en árbol.

Buena idea Candy! – Y ambos subieron a los grandes árboles del parque, a William le sorprendió la habilidad de Candy pero a la vez un sentimiento conocido recorrió su ser.

A lo lejos ve a Liam quien caminaba imponente por el parque, casi como si supiera en dónde ellos se encontraban y de pronto dijo en voz alta.

Acaso pensaste que podías escapar de mí William? Te equivocas, menospreciaste el poder y alcance de los Andley pero finalmente te encontré, acatarás mis órdenes, harás lo que te diga y nadie saldrá lastimado. Te estoy dando el beneficio de la duda, pienso que sí puedes ser quien te he dicho que eres y si es así con mayor alegría te recibiré en nuestra familia.

Será mejor que salgas, si es que no quieres que tu amiga salga perjudicada en todo esto, sería prudente jovencito.

William alcanzó a escuchar todo lo que Liam decía pero de ninguna manera pensaba rendirse así que le hizo la señal a Candy y fueron deslizándose sutilmente por los árboles, si alcanzaban a llegar a la pared que delineaba el parque podrían brincarla y estarían del otro lado.

Por su parte Candy se preguntaba por qué ese señor Liam decía que William quizás si pudiera ser Anthony pero lo importante primero era escapar de ese lugar.

Anthony Brown Andley! Te ordeno que salgas en seguida, estás acabando con mi paciencia! Acaso no recuerdas a tu madre, a Rosemarie, cómo cuidaba de sus rosas todos los días antes de que el sol saliera? No recuerdas tus plácidos días en Lakewood a lado de tus primos? No quieres recuperar todo eso?

William se detuvo en seco, varias escenas comenzaban a aparecer en su mente y cerró los ojos fuertemente golpeando un poco su cabeza contra una rama.

William! Estás bien? Qué te sucede? – Candy habló en voz baja muy alarmada.

Stear….Archie… - Susurró William.

Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Nada Candy, recordé que me los mencionaste, vámonos de aquí.

Cuando finalmente saltaron la pared que rodeaba a un lado del parque, se disponían a correr pero un guardia alcanzó a golpear a William haciendo que cayera en seco al suelo. Otro ayudante llegó y sujetó a Candy: Suéltenme! Déjenos ir! Nosotros no hemos hecho nada! Candy forcejeaba con el sujeto pero era imposible librarse de él.

William poco a poco recuperó el conocimiento y todavía tumbado en el suelo apareció Liam y colocando su elegante bastón en el mentón del joven forzó al muchacho a que levantara su cabeza para verlo al rostro, el joven lo veía con mirada desafiante también.

Nunca, escúchelo bien, nunca haré lo que me pide.

Aún a costa de esta hermosa joven? Acaso no te importa lo que le pueda pasar?

No se atreva!

Esta jovencita es una aprovechada, no tiene el linaje de los Andley, tan sólo porque…

Fue el tío abuelo William quien decidió adoptar a Candy! Ella es tan Andley como todos nosot…. – Se detuvo en seco con los ojos muy abiertos, de dónde habló con tanta seguridad? Como todos ellos? Incluyéndolo a él? Candy y Liam lo miraban asombrados, acaso era posible?

Este lugar se está llenando de gente, será mejor que nos vayamos todos y tengamos una plática civilizada como caballeros que somos, llévenselos!

Pero en ese momento sin saber de dónde salieron, apareció un grupo de …pandilleros? Que amenazaron al grupo de Liam con asaltarlos, para el anciano ese lugar se estaba llenando de gente y no le gustó nada, alguien podría reconocer el símbolo de la familia y eso sería un problema fatal pero estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de hacer que ese mocoso hiciera lo que le pedía.

En la pelea entre los pandilleros con los guardias del anciano Andley, William aprovechó el momento y tomó a Candy para huir.

Cuando dieron la vuelta en una esquina vieron un elegante carro negro y se alarmaron pero Candy reconoció rápidamente a quien se bajaba de él: George!

Señorita Candy, joven William por favor vengan conmigo, los llevaré a la mansión, Albert los espera.

Suspiraron con inmenso alivio los agitados jóvenes y emprendieron su marcha.

William y Candy iban tomados de la mano, al pobre y apuesto joven la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle pero se controló lo mejor que pudo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la mansión, Albert salió corriendo a buscarlos.

Candy! William! se encuentran bien? George me avisó de los problemas que tuvieron y como no queremos que Liam sepa que ya estoy enterado de todo recurrimos a un plan con ayuda de los jóvenes de ese lugar.

Albert! Muchas gracias! Nos salvaste! De no haber sido por ti…

Ya pasó Candy, lo importante es que están bien, por favor, entremos para hablar de lo sucedido, necesitan descansar un poco.

William iba muy callado, parecía que estuviera en trance, cuando iban caminando por el salón principal vio el cuadro de Rosemarie y se detuvo nuevamente, su mirada estaba perdida en ese hermoso rostro y de pronto lágrimas se asomaban por sus hermosos ojos azules, Albert y Candy lo observaron y no entendían lo que sucedía, por qué veía tanto ese cuadro William? Después el joven siguió caminando, volteaba de un lado a otro como reconociendo el terreno que pisaba, fue entonces que dirigió su vista hacia Albert y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, Albert lo vio fijamente pero no entendía el extraño brillo en los ojos del joven.

Albert, podría caminar por el jardín, necesito un poco de aire fresco…

Sí claro William, te sientes mal? No preferirías que te viera un médico? Con tu condición y la situación tan angustiante que viviste quizás te hayas debilitado.

No muchas gracias, tan sólo necesito…caminar… - Sonrió levemente.

Ambos lo ven alejarse con paso inseguro, Albert le dice a Candy que mejor lo siga en caso de que se sintiera mal y mientras tanto él le llamará al doctor para que lo revise.

Quién soy? Por qué estoy de repente recordando tantas cosas y muchas de ellas coinciden con lo que he visto en esta y en la otra mansión de esta familia? Qué me sucede? Siento que estoy a punto de caer a un abismo…

William…

Candy…. – El joven se detiene a observar los hermosos ojos verdes de Candy – Tu mirada, me es muy familiar.

William, acaso estás recordando algo?

No lo sé Candy, he estado teniendo este dolor de cabeza en todo el día y veo escenas, incoherentes y tan rápidas como la luz pero no logro ubicar en tiempo y espacio lo que aparece en mi mente – La angustia se reflejaba en el rostro del joven de ojos azules como el cielo de primavera.

William, tranquilízate por favor – Candy notó que era un momento crucial para él, quizás sus recuerdos estaban volviendo a él! - Respira lentamente y tan sólo siente, siente tu corazón, concéntrate tan solo en aquello que te evoque una sensación de paz, de felicidad, en aquello que te haga sentir completo…

El joven comenzó a respirar agitadamente y sudaba copiosamente, tuvo que arrodillarse en el suelo pues se sintió a punto de desvanecerse. Suficiente! Basta! – Gritó William – No logro coordinar nada!

William relájate – Candy trató de sostenerlo - Tan sólo siente, hay algo que en tu corazón vibre con todas sus fuerzas? Aquello que te haga sentir completo?

Hay algunas cosas…. Amo cultivar flores, cabalgar, mi vocación como doctor…y tú, acaso todo eso está relacionado?

Candy sentía que su corazón se le estrujaba, le dolía tanto verlo así, tanto sufrimiento para alguien tan bueno como él, por qué?

De pronto el joven de ojos azul profundo dirigió su mirada hacia un jardín de rosas y se levantó… Esas rosas….

A dónde vas William?

Candy, esas rosas son las más hermosas que he visto en mi vida – Y diciendo esto caminó hacia ese lugar.

Las hermosas flores blancas se abrían espectacularmente por todo ese amplio jardín, la dulce fragancia de ellas penetraba todo el lugar dándole una sensación de paz y quietud, el viento corría en dirección hacia allí y el valiente joven se dejó llevar por él.

Este jardín fue hecho por la mamá de Anthony, él adoraba las rosas porque le recordaban a su madre, es hermoso verdad?

Así es…. – William se agachó un poco para observar mejor una rosa blanca y Candy hizo lo mismo, de pronto las miradas de ambos de cruzaron y a William le vino el deja vú más vívido de toda su existencia – Candy… Candy! Eres tú Candy!

La suave brisa comenzó a soplar meciendo el cabello de ambos rubios, el joven al recordar una presencia tan importante para él casi cae inconsciente al piso y Candy de pronto grita su nombre. William! William, reacciona por favor… William!

William abrió los ojos lentamente, esas palabras ya las había escuchado, esa dulce y única voz gritando un nombre que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo en el olvido…"Reacciona por favor… Anthony!"

Candy insistía: William, por favor, reacciona!

Ya habías dicho esas palabras antes, pero a alguien más…

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be_

_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence_

_Until you come and sit awhile and with me_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up, to more than I can be_

Qué has dicho William? Cómo es que sabes eso?

William está conmocionado…las piezas de su vida poco a poco comienzan a encajar, pero la parte más importante de ella, la que significaba todo para él, estaba a su lado, esos hermosos ojos verdes tan puros como su alma seguían a su lado y ahí estaba ella con él, en ese momento tan crucial de su existencia.

Lentamente se va incorporando hasta quedar arrodillado frente a Candy quien también había hecho lo mismo y ella ve los ojos de William más luminosos que el sol, más azules que nunca y su rostro más lleno de vida.

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuché, antes de perderme en ese abismo de oscuridad y olvido – Le dijo con gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos como el cielo.

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;_

_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;_

_But when you come and I am filled with wonder,_

_Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity_

Candy tenía un nudo en la garganta, sus labios temblaban incontrolablemente y sus ojos comenzaron también a derramar gruesísimas lágrimas.

No es verdad Candy? – colocó su mano tiernamente en la mejilla de su pequeña pecosa – Fue en ese accidente… cuando caí del caballo… - El joven hablaba con voz entrecortada.

Candy seguía sin atreverse a hablar, estaba tan pálida como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.

Pero finalmente volví a ti, mi dulce Candy… volví con ustedes, a mi hogar…fue gracias a ti que pude… - El joven no pudo continuar, su voz se quebró y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Candy.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up, to more than I can be_

William…quién eres tú? – Candy con voz entrecortada se atrevió a preguntar, tenía tanto miedo de que todo fuera un sueño y la persona frente a él se desvaneciera para siempre.

Anthony – Dijo en voz baja - Soy… Anthony Brown Andley – El joven abrió los ojos con una sonrisa de felicidad reflejada en su apuesto rostro, ninguno de los dos podía detener el torrente de lágrimas que caía sobre sus mejillas – Aquel que te regaló una dulce Candy en tu nuevo cumpleaños…

Candy se levantó de inmediato y se alejó un poco de él… no podía ser, no, era imposible! Su Anthony? Su amado Anthony vivo? Y nuevamente enamorada de él?...Anthony no había muerto entonces? Cómo saber si era él en verdad?

Candy… - El joven extendió sus brazos para recibirla con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Candy no lo dudó ni un segundo, era él, definitivamente era él….aquella persona en quien siempre confió y amó, la que más amó en su vida y de la que se había vuelto a enamorar… era el mismo gesto que él siempre tenía para con ella, en el que ella sin dudarlo corría siempre para abrazarlo y sentirse una sola con él, ese abrazo único, en el que sólo él le daba la paz y protección que ella siempre necesitó.

ANTHONY! ANTHONY! – La joven corrió hacia él con todas sus fuerzas, su Anthony vivo! Vivo y a su lado! Se echó a sus brazos dejando que el llanto que viene cuando se recupera lo que se consideraba perdido irremediablemente saliera incontrolable de su alma y su corazón.

CANDY! – El joven también corrió hacia su persona más amada, finalmente las pruebas habían sido superadas y encontraba en ella la paz que tanto ansió desde que su figura había quedado en el olvido.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up, to more than I can be_

_You raise me up, to more than I can be..._

Los jóvenes se fundieron en el abrazo más entrañable de todos, Candy quien jamás pensó volver a sentir sus fuertes brazos, tocar sus manos y ver sus ojos…para ella el joven había vencido a la muerte y ahí estaba frente a él, como el milagro más hermoso de todos. Anthony, jamás sintió tanta dicha y felicidad, cómo pudo soportar vivir tantos años separado de ella, de quien consideraba la mujer de sus sueños? Ahora sabía que esos hermosos ojos verdes que en ocasiones aparecían en su mente eran los de Candy, de no haberla encontrado seguramente hubiera vivido el resto de sus años solo, pero ahora estaba ahí, con ella, sintiendo que había vuelto a su hogar y no precisamente por el lugar en donde se encontraba sino porque para él, Candy era su familia y a quien su corazón desde siempre pertenecía.

Quizás, poco a poco las lágrimas de ambos cesarían de correr pero por lo pronto sus corazones, que latían fuerte y rápidamente gritaban de felicidad.

No muy lejos de ellos, Albert los observaba de igual manera con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, a su lado estaba George quien colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Albert para apoyarlo y manifestándole también su alegría de recuperar a alguien tan querido para ambos.

La oscura cortina había caído frente a sus pies y el panorama frente a ellos que seguían unidos en ese abrazo tan añorado para ambos se mostraba iluminado por los rayos dorados del sol, las rosas blancas y el infinito cielo azul.


	6. Chapter 6

**ALCANZANDO AL DESTINO**

**CAPÍTULO V. NOSTALGIA**

Sus manos temblaban aún cuando estaba abrazada a él, el momento era demasiado intenso para todos, ella que jamás se había recuperado totalmente de esa pérdida ahora tenía en sus manos ya no más a aquella foto que en ocasiones abrazaba para recordarlo y evocar los momentos más felices de su vida, no, ahora esa foto ya no tendría por qué estar entre sus tesoros, si ahora lo tenía en vida, en vida!

No puede ser… - Levantó su rostro la joven de ojos esmeralda – No puede ser…Anthony! Se supone que estabas muerto, muerto! Todos te dimos por muerto! – Candy se aferraba al joven quien también temblaba de emoción, de alegría, de tantas cosas vividas en tan poco tiempo.

Yo tampoco lo entiendo Candy… pero aquí estoy, todo ha sido gracias a ti, de no haberte encontrado en el Hogar de Pony habría permanecido como una sombra toda mi vida…

Anthony! No sabes, no tienes idea cuánto sufrí…cuánto aún hasta hoy había sufrido por tu muerte! Me costó tanto seguir adelante sin ti, me hiciste tanta falta! Desde que apareciste como William tu nombre, Anthony, comenzó a entrar cada vez más en mi vida, no entendía por qué, últimamente todo me recordaba a ti…y ahora estás aquí… - Candy hipaba de tanto llorar, simplemente no podía detenerse.

Candy… Candy… - El joven no podía dejar de repetir su nombre, pareciera como si quisiera repetir ese bello nombre para recuperar todos esos años perdidos – No puedo creer que ahora sepa quién soy, por la mañana no tenía la más mínima idea de quién era y ahora estoy aquí, en esta casa, junto a ti y todos mis recuerdos recuperados – El joven tomó la mano de Candy y la llevó a su pecho– Fue gracias a ti que pude lograrlo mi pecosa llorona – Le dijo entre lágrimas y le obsequió la sonrisa más dulce de todas, sólo él, solamente él tenía esa sonrisa tan hermosa que era para Candy.

Anthony! – Candy lo abrazó aún más, el shock para ella había sido demasiado – Eres tú Anthony – Se aferró aún más a él.

Siempre fuiste tú, los ojos verdes tan puros que recordaba eran los tuyos Candy… gracias a tu amor he regresado, gracias Candy, gracias! – La abrazó aún más si es que eso era posible.

En ese momento la también alta figura de Albert entró en escena, Candy y Anthony escucharon sus pasos y voltearon a verlo. No hacían falta palabras pues Albert también estaba conmovido hasta la médula con semejante milagro, el hijo de su queridísima hermana estaba vivo y ahora él se encargaría de protegerlo también, ahí estaban pues, las dos personas más importantes para él de ahora en adelante.

Anthony soltó suavemente el abrazo de Candy, lo recordaba, era su tío Albert, hermano de Rosemarie su adorada madre, el parecido entre ambos era inmenso y Candy se preguntó cómo no los relacionó cuando estuvieron los tres en la biblioteca, pero Albert tenía los ojos azules más claros, en cambio los de Anthony tenían una intensidad como el cielo de otoño y era por muy poco, ligeramente más bajo que Albert.

Anthony evocó todo el cariño que siempre había sentido por él aunque no lo había visto mucho desde su tierna infancia y Albert rápidamente fue a abrazarlo uniéndose ambos jóvenes en un fraternal abrazo.

Anthony… aún no lo puedo creer…estás aquí con nosotros, mi querida hermana debe estar muy feliz de que estés de vuelta, déjame verte bien – Albert separó el abrazo y observó al joven, estaba muy orgulloso de él, sabía de las dificultades que había tenido por lo que Candy le había comentado así que con mirada casi paternal le dijo: Bienvenido a casa Anthony, hermana – Levantó su vista al cielo entre lágrimas – Lo más amado para ti está con nosotros ahora y juro que protegeré a Anthony como te lo prometí.

Tío… - El conmovido joven apenas podía hablar, lejos de pensar en él le dijo – Gracias por haber cuidado siempre de Candy, estoy seguro de que mi madre está aquí entre nosotros en este momento, feliz de que seamos una familia otra vez.

Estoy seguro de que así es Anthony – Y volvió a abrazar a su querido sobrino – Estoy orgulloso de ti, te has convertido en todo un hombre, no es verdad Candy? – Albert sabía que Candy se moría por estar otra vez entre los brazos del amor de su vida y extendió su brazo para que fuera con ellos.

La joven no caminó, corrió, corrió a toda prisa para sentir nuevamente a su querido Anthony para lo cual el joven ya extendía sus brazos para abrazarla tiernamente pero justo cuando estuvo en sus brazos la joven perdió el conocimiento.

Candy! Candy! Reacciona! – El rubio se asustó tremendamente al tener a Candy inconsciente en sus brazos – Tío, está desmayada, llevémosla a un cuarto por favor.

La servidumbre observaba intrigadísima el cuadro que estaban viendo frente a sus ojos, ahí corrían el joven Albert, otro muchacho muy parecido a él quien llevaba en brazos a quien sabían era la hija adoptiva del jefe del clan. Albert se dio cuenta y pensó que debía tomar decisiones inmediatas pues aún estaba pendiente el asunto de Liam.

Albert le indicó a Anthony que la llevara a una de las recámaras principales, el muchacho se movía casi por inercia pues comenzaba a recordar esa casa y así lo hizo, la depositó suavemente en la cama y revisó sus signos vitales.

Cómo está Anthony? – Preguntó preocupado Albert.

Afortunadamente bien tío, sólo se desmayó, esperaré aquí a que recobre el conocimiento – El joven la veía con la más tierna de las miradas, su Candy, todo esto debió ser un golpe muy fuerte para ella.

No podía estar en mejores manos, pero tú como te sientes Anthony? También te noto pálido, quizás sería bueno que descansaras un poco, yo…

No! Te lo agradezco tío pero quiero estar aquí a lado de Candy, quiero asegurarme de que esté bien.

Anthony… - Para Albert no pasaba desapercibida la palidez del muchacho, no era de extrañar si había pasado por tanto últimamente, su secuestro, su cautiverio, la persecución y recuperación de su memoria, la pérdida de quien consideraba un padre…su padre! Dios mío! Había que informarle de inmediato a Vincent Brown! Pero cómo decírselo? Tendría que pensar en muchas cosas y resolverlas de inmediato pero antes...

Anthony, necesito resolver unas cosas pero pronto vendré para ver cómo están Candy y tú, ella…sufrió demasiado tu pérdida, no me sorprende que se encuentre en este estado, por favor cuida de ella – Colocó la mano sobre el hombro del aludido – Estoy feliz, muy feliz por tenerte de vuelta con nosotros – Y diciendo esto salió de la habitación.

Para la tarde, Candy seguía sin despertar y presentaba fiebre, su frente comenzaba a sudar y al muchacho esto ya no le estaba gustando nada, solo sus buenos cuidados y el tiempo harían que la joven reaccionara y volviera en sí.

Albert se acercó a ellos, en la espera porque Candy despertara le contaba:

– Cuando se supone que fue tu funeral, ella no pudo asistir, pasó muchos días en cama inconsciente, diciendo tu nombre y la fiebre no la dejó por un buen tiempo, sé porque fui testigo de ello que a Candy le costó mucho trabajo rehacer su vida sin ti, casi eran unos niños pero para ella tú lo eras todo Anthony, me fue muy difícil convencerla de que viajara a Londres, la decisión de abandonar el apellido Andley comenzó con tu supuesta muerte, para ella ya no tenía sentido seguir con nosotros.

El joven de ojos azules se entristecía cada vez más por escuchar lo difícil que había sido todo para Candy, ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que fue su propio sufrimiento en ese primer año de amnesia.

Anthony…solamente te veo en mi sueños no es verdad? – Comenzaba a delirar Candy.

Candy, aquí estoy, no es un sueño, despierta por favor Candy – El joven le hablaba tiernamente.

No puedo creer que esté muerto! No! – Y comenzaba a sollozar – Anthony…Anthony se fue para siempre!

Candy, despierta! Todo eso ya pasó! Aquí estoy contigo! – Anthony comenzaba a desesperarse, no le gustaba nada ver así a su pequeña Candy.

Anthony! – Candy se sentó de golpe en la cama respirando agitadamente y fue recibida por los brazos de quien tanto su nombre repetía.

Aquí estoy Candy, estoy contigo, por favor, no sufras más – El joven colocó el rostro de Candy en su pecho mientras la abrazaba suavemente y acariciaba su hermoso cabello y su espalda.

Pensé que estaba soñando… que despertaría y me encontraría en la soledad de mi cuarto y no estarías conmigo… aún no puedo creer que estés aquí Anthony…

Yo tampoco Candy, todo me parece un sueño, pero la realidad es que estamos aquí, tú y yo juntos después de tantos años de estar separados, aún no entiendo por qué, aún no entiendo muchas cosas Candy ni tampoco me importa investigar, lo importante es que estamos juntos nuevamente y nunca más nos separaremos, no permitiremos que nada ni nadie nos separe no es verdad?

Sí Anthony, nunca más….

El joven besó fervorosamente la frente de Candy y este gesto despertó en la joven sentimientos imposibles de descifrar, era una delicia tener a su Anthony tan cerca de ella pero, por qué nunca antes se había sentido así? La joven no entendía que eran casi unos niños cuando vivieron su romance casi infantil, aunque profundo y verdadero, y ahora la cercanía de sus cuerpos más adultos provocaba sentimientos muy distintos.

En ese momento tocó a la puerta Albert pues quería ver como su consentida se encontraba.

Candy cómo te sientes? – El jefe del clan sonrió al ver a Candy en brazos de Anthony, sí, definitivamente se encontraba mucho mejor.

Albert! Ya me siento mejor, muchas gracias – Se sonrojó levemente Candy a lo cual los dos jóvenes rieron abiertamente.

Chicos, será mejor que descansen, ya es tarde y tú Anthony no me pasa desapercibido que aún sigues algo pálido, necesitas dormir y descansar, ha sido un día de muchas emociones intensas, no es verdad Candy?

Candy hasta ahora ni había reparado en la situación tan estresante que había pasado su querido Anthony y se preocupó. – Anthony, te sientes bien? Es verdad lo que dice Albert! Estás muy pálido!

Descuida Candy, hasta hace poco apenas probé alimento, un poco de descanso y comida serán suficientes – Entonces el joven le tocó la frente y mejillas a Candy para cerciorarse de que ya no tuviera fiebre, pero esto tuvo el efecto de encender el rostro de la rubia – Creo que ya estás bien Candy – Sonrió el muchacho de ojos azules – Me retiro para que puedas dormir, buenas noches Candy, hasta mañana!

Pero Anthony…

Buenas noches pecosa – Le sonrió el joven haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Buenas noches Candy – Le dijo Albert.

Pero… - Candy no quería separarse ni un segundo de Anthony, aún no creía haberlo recuperado.

En el pasillo Albert le dice a Anthony que por el momento sólo están ellos tres en la mansión y que mañana hablaría con ellos sobre todo lo que había sucedido.

Anthony, aún no estoy seguro cuándo hacer tu presentación oficial pero estoy seguro de que hay alguien a quien quieres ver antes que nada cierto? Mañana hablaremos sobre tu padre, Vincent Brown.

El joven se detuvo en medio del pasillo, su padre! Charles Stephens … no, su verdadero padre era Vincent Brown. Papá….

Caminaba en círculos por su habitación, habían sucedido tantas cosas que no sabía ni por dónde empezar, tenía que poner sus pensamientos en orden pero no podía! Simplemente no podía! Cómo dormir plácidamente con esa persona tan cerca! Quería verla una vez más, asegurarse de que era real, será cierto o habrá sido un sueño?

A mitad de la noche se oye un pequeño golpeteo…el picaporte de la puerta gira lentamente para que nadie escuche.

La encuentra caminando en la mitad de su recámara, ella no había escuchado el ruido de la puerta y cuando se gira se encuentra frente a él, aún no lo puede creer, esos ojos tan hermosos están frente a ella y corre hasta él para abrazarlo.

Noté que estabas inquieta cuando me despedí de ti, por eso quise venir para asegurarme de que te encontrabas bien – Le dijo mientras la rodeaba por la cintura y hundía su rostro entre sus dorados rizos.

Anthony… estoy bien, es sólo que…

Tranquila Candy, te entiendo, yo también me siento igual, hasta hace unas horas era William Stephens y ahora soy Anthony Brown Andley, todo ha sido muy rápido y encuentro difícil el poder dormir, tantos recuerdos están volviendo a mi mente que simplemente no puedo, pero también estoy feliz, muy feliz de haber vuelto a tu lado.

La joven sollozó un poco más en sus brazos, cosa que conmovió al joven.

Mañana charlaremos con más calma Candy, estarás bien? O quieres que te acompañe un poco más hasta que duermas? – Le sonrió con amor el joven.

Anthony, estás preocupado por mí cuando soy yo en realidad quien debería decirte eso, tú eres quien ha pasado por tantas cosas y no te has quejado en ningún momento.

Y por eso estoy aquí contigo Candy, porque sólo a tu lado me encuentro en paz y tu presencia es lo único que necesito.

Anthony…

Los rostros de ambos jóvenes quedaron cerca, muy cerca como para ponerlos nerviosos, pero Anthony sensato aunque apasionado que era, besó la mano de Candy, la tomó en sus brazos, la llevó a su cama colocándola suavemente y le dio un beso en la frente de buenas noches.

No te vayas Anthony!

El joven se sorprendió ante la petición de su pecosa pero comprendió de inmediato por qué lo decía.

Candy, te lo dije antes y te lo diré otra vez, nada, escúchame bien, nada me hará separarme de ti nuevamente, comprendo tu miedo, alguien nos separó cruelmente y creo saber quién es pero la sombra de la muerte ni nada más me haría que me apartara de ti – El joven estaba sentado en el lecho de Candy inclinado casi sobre ella con sus rostros casi tocándose – Muy bien mi pequeña llorona, me quedaré aquí contigo hasta que estés dormida – Le sonrió.

La joven de ojos verdes sentía que el corazón se le salía ante la cercanía de Anthony con ella, pese a que ya en innumerables ocasiones se habían abrazado y estado juntos, esta vez era diferente, ella lo amaba, no como cuando unos jovencitos, él le gustaba y muchísimo "Mucho más que ningún otro", y temblaba ante su contacto pero no era solamente eso, realmente la joven seguía en un estado de negación y a la vez de felicidad por volver a estar con él, de que su William fuera en realidad su Anthony, no quería que ese hermoso sueño que tantas veces había tenido se desvaneciera para siempre, no soportaría volver a perderlo o esta vez sentía que de verdad moriría con él.

El joven la abrazó en su pecho y comenzó a acariciar sus sedosos rizos una y otra vez hasta que la chica sucumbió al cansancio de tantas emociones tan fuertes en ese día.

A la mañana siguiente el rebelde rubio se encamina hacia el comedor pero no vio a nadie. Qué extraño – Pensó – Seguramente estarán muy exhaustos - Y con una sonrisa fue primero a buscar a Candy, después de todo ayer había estado con fiebre y sería mejor averiguar si se encontraba bien.

Sonrisa que se le congeló en el acto cuando vio la escena.

Ahí estaban ellos dos, juntos en la habitación de Candy, pero qué sucedió allí? – Con un demon… - Ambos rubios se encontraban en la habitación de Candy, él se encontraba sentado pero recargado sobre los almohadones y Candy lo abrazaba por su torso, seguramente tenía sueños muy felices con la sonrisa que asomaba en su rostro.

Por un momento se sorprendió pero los conocía demasiado bien e intuía por qué Anthony estaba con Candy, y siendo Albert como era simplemente sonrió, aunque repentinamente se sintió incómodo, mejor despertarlos él antes de que la mucama o alguien más pudieran entrar y verlos.

Ejem… - Se preparó Albert – Candy, buenos días Candy, buen día Anthony.

Nada.

Buen día dormilona! Buen día Anthony!

Los jóvenes poco a poco abrieron los ojos, Anthony pese a que siempre se despertaba casi antes de salir el alba esta vez había hecho caso omiso a su reloj biológico y fue el primero en despertar, rápidamente se dio cuenta de la situación y se avergonzó con su tío.

Tío! Bueno yo … - Titubeó un poco – No es lo que piensas, solamente vine porque…

Tranquilo Anthony, sé por qué lo hiciste, pero por favor sean más cuidadosos en un futuro, no es que yo sea un mojigato pero…

El joven se ruborizó, en ese momento Candy pegó un brinco cuando vio a los dos rubios ahí…Anthony! Albert!

Vio que Anthony seguía en pijama con su bata encima desde luego y pese a lo despistada que era algunas veces recordó lo sucedido y se ruborizó intensamente.

A lo cual Anthony soltó una sonora y franca carcajada y después le dijo: Lo siento mucho Candy, no era mi intención quedarme aquí pero te veía inquieta aún mientras dormías y decidí esperarme un poco más.

Albert yo… - Candy no sabía qué decir.

No te preocupes Candy, entiendo lo sucedido, ya te sientes mejor?

Sí Albert muchas gracias.

Nos vamos Candy, yo también necesito arreglarme para bajar al desayuno – Y le hizo un coqueto guiño, gesto que hizo que la joven sonriera y se tranquilizara más.

Después del desayuno en el que los tres habían charlado alegremente, Albert los invitó a su despacho, había ordenado que se quedaran sólo las personas de más confianza en la mansión antes de resolver qué hacer.

Anthony – Sonrió – Me alegra que mi ropa te quede bien pero, creo que será mejor que se abastezca tu propio guardarropa, no creo que sea conveniente que vayas por tus cosas a tu departamento, Liam puede estar vigilando el lugar.

En realidad no necesito tanto – El joven tenía buen gusto y sus maneras y forma de vestir eran elegantes, seguras y varoniles, incluso para vestir sencillamente como lo hizo como William Stephens – Pero gracias tío, se hará así.

Anthony – Le dijo seriamente Albert – Podrías contarme qué es lo que recuerdas cuando perdiste tu memoria hace seis años? Aún no tengo claro cómo es que sucedieron las cosas.

El muchacho comenzó a contarle sobre lo poco que recordaba de esos momentos pero le narró en resumen lo que su travesía había sido desde que lo encontró el doctor Stephens y su nueva vida en Avon.

Albert golpeó fuertemente su puño contra el escritorio.

Maldición! Todo fue obra de Liam, todos creímos su mentira! Eso significa que ya te tenía en la mira Anthony desde hace mucho tiempo! Y casi lo logró, decirnos que estabas muerto, muerto!

Fue a la misma conjetura que yo llegué, siempre se me hizo extraño que nadie buscara por mí, que ningún familiar me hubiera reconocido y a decir verdad eso me dolía un poco, incluso llegué a pensar que vivía solo y no tenía a nadie más, pero claro, no me buscaron pues todos los Andley asistieron a mi funeral, al funeral de un ataúd vacío! La pregunta es si más personas participaron en esto y lo que pensará hacer ahora Liam.

Candy temblaba de ira, cómo es posible que existiera alguien tan malvado? Alguien tan codicioso que fue capaz de fingir la muerte de alguien tan valioso como Anthony? El joven de ojos azules tuvo que tranquilizarla.

No puedo Anthony! Él no tiene idea de lo que por su culpa tú sufriste! Lo que nosotros sufrimos por tu ausencia! Todo por la avaricia!

Lo sé Candy, no olvido que por culpa de ellos mi papá…el doctor Charles Stephens está muerto – Los ojos azules se encendieron – Mi sufrimiento no importa, me ha ayudado a ser quien soy ahora pero no puedo pasar por alto el de él, el tuyo y el de quienes amo.

Anthony, desde luego que lo que pasaste importa y mucho para nosotros quienes te amamos verdaderamente – Reflexionó Albert – Nos haremos cargo de esto, descuida, necesito que estés preparado para cuando sea tu presentación, no es que me gusten los formalismos pero es algo irremediablemente necesario, tomarás posesión de tu fortuna y entre George y yo te apoyaremos para que la utilices como mejor te convenga.

En realidad no necesito la herencia, he aprendido a valerme por mí mismo en todo este tiempo y la verdad no quisiera cambiar mi estilo de vida, estoy completamente satisfecho con lo que he logrado a pesar de las adversidades pero, sé bien que quizás ese dinero me ayude a mis proyectos que son muchos.

Anthony entiendo cómo te sientes, recuerda que esa es la herencia de mi querida hermana que dejó solo para ti, además, recuperando el apellido Andley tendrás en tus manos responsabilidades que me parece te fueron explicadas desde muy joven, estoy en lo correcto? Después de todo…eres el segundo a la cabeza del clan Andley y si algo me llegara a suceder a mí, tú quedarías como el jefe del clan.

Silencio. El joven de ojos azules aún no había meditado en ello, él tan sólo pretendía seguir sus labores altruistas como médico, comprar una casa y…estar con Candy, ciertamente la herencia le ayudaría a su sueño de llevar la asistencia médica necesaria a las zonas rurales donde tantas veces debido a falta de equipamiento presenció la muerte de personas pero ahora estaba el tema de sus responsabilidades como Andley que comenzaba a recordar y la idea no le era muy placentera que digamos.

Albert lo observó y pensó que eran demasiadas cosas para el muchacho en tan poco tiempo, casi se vio reflejado en él y decidió que lo mejor era darle tiempo para organizar su vida, respetaría lo que decidiera pero ojalá optara por ayudarle un poco, ahora estarían él y Archie.

No pienso huir de mis responsabilidades, pero tampoco pienso dejar a un lado mis planes y mi forma de ser, sólo te pido un poco de tiempo para organizarme y te haré saber mi decisión. Por lo pronto, sólo quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido – Le dirigió una mirada significativa a Candy quien se turbó imperceptiblemente.

Por el momento creo que – Les sonrió Albert – lo mejor sería que no estuvieran aquí.

Por qué lo dices Albert? – Se sorprendió Candy.

Esta es la mansión Andley y en cualquier instante puede venir Liam o alguien más, no quiero que los chismosos de Neil y Eliza se enteren de esto hasta su momento adecuado, por lo que, no les gustaría pasar unos días en Lakewood?

Lakewood? – Los jóvenes dijeron en voz alta al unísono con una gran sonrisa.

Tío! Nada me gustaría más que ir a esa casa! Candy, qué dices? Vamos juntos? – El rubio estaba muy entusiasmado.

Sí Anthony! Ir a ese lugar a tu lado ahora será muy distinto! Cuántos recuerdos tan hermosos!

El joven se quedó reflexionando por unos instantes y les dijo: Sólo hay algo que quisiera hacer antes…

Qué sucede Anthony? – Preguntó Albert.

Quisiera ver a Archie y a mi padre…. – Dijo un poco dudoso pues pese a que le quería eran demasiados años y antes no había tenido mucha comunicación con él pero después de todo era su padre.

Descuida por eso Anthony – Le sonrió con gesto comprensivo Albert – Ya había pensado en eso, quiero decirte que Vincent también sufrió muchísimo y habrá que darle la noticia con el mayor tacto posible, me pondré en contacto con él y me encargaré de que Archie y los demás se reúnan con ustedes.

Albert eso es maravilloso! – Candy corrió para abrazarlo, Anthony aunque con un dejo de celos comprendió la relación entre ellos dos, eran como hermanos y sonrió.

Quisiera también visitar la tumba de Stear pero entiendo que eso sería algo arriesgado por el momento – Comentó con tristeza Anthony.

Albert y Candy también quedaron cabizbajos ante la mención del alegre inventor pero nada se podía hacer ya al respecto.

Así es Anthony, será mejor que por el momento no vayas a ese lugar, mañana saldrán a Lakewood… por lo pronto entonces Anthony creo que lo sabes cierto?

Sí – Asintió el joven - Mi figura como Anthony Brown Andley no existe, él está muerto hasta que llegue ese día – Lo miró con determinación.

El cielo de mediodía brillaba intensamente en lo alto del cielo azul y las nubes blancas como el algodón se formaban caprichosas en él, la quietud del lugar rodeado de verdes árboles y grandes bosques invitaban a la contemplación.

El carro avanzaba y sus corazones latían cada vez más con mayor fuerza, el camino se abría a mitad del bosque y una sensación de nostalgia y alegría comenzaba a envolverlos.

Cuántos recuerdos tan hermosos tenían ellos, Candy nunca realmente había pensado en regresar a ese lugar pues los recuerdos alegres y tristes eran demasiado para su corazón, ahí había comenzado y terminado todo, pensaba ella, cuando sentía que tenía su felicidad y futuro asegurados a lado de su persona más amada, el destino cruelmente se burla de ellos dos separándolos y llevándolos por caminos y situaciones tan distintas que jamás pensó que ese camino volvería a abrirse para ella.

Anthony tenía meditaciones similares y al notar el nerviosismo de Candy tomó su mano y le sonrió abiertamente, dejando que sus miradas se compenetraran como siempre lo hacían y la joven se tranquilizó.

Finalmente el camino se hace conocido y poco a poco comienza a elevarse majestuosa entre los grandes árboles la mansión de Lakewood, a lo lejos comienza a verse el gran portal de las rosas y el joven vibra de emoción, Candy lo percibe y sonríe tiernamente.

Anthony le pide al chofer que se detenga, baja rápidamente ayudando a Candy caballerosamente a hacer lo mismo.

Las puertas se abren dando la bienvenida a la pareja quienes entraron caminando y les permite ver el hermoso jardín de rosas en todo su esplendor, tan hermosas, puras y coloridas como ambos lo recordaban, el ambiente se impregna del dulce aroma de ellas y Anthony toma la mano de Candy y corren hacia ese lugar, extasiados y felices.

Finalmente, estamos en Lakewood – Sonrió con satisfacción Anthony – Candy, recuerdas?

El suave susurro del viento, la prístina mañana y el delicado aroma de las rosas los envuelve por completo, cuántos años habían pasado y parecía que todo hubiera sucedido ayer.

Sí Anthony, mis más hermosos recuerdos están aquí, porque estaba junto a ti.

El apuesto muchacho camina entre las rosas observando todo a su alrededor, el sentimiento es indescriptible, toda su tierna infancia viviendo en ese lugar y parte de su adolescencia junto a sus primos y a Candy, ahora lo recordaba todo muy bien.

Eleva su mirada al cielo y respira profundamente, sus ojos están más luminosos y llenos de paz, una sonrisa se asoma en sus labios.

A Candy la imagen de él le parece fascinante, se ve tan apuesto, tan seguro de sí mismo, hace cuántos años que no veía esa imagen? Anthony en el jardín de rosas, la visión era demasiado hermosa para ser verdad.

La chica de ojos verdes se encuentra soñando despierta e inmersa en sus pensamientos, cuando el aroma más dulce de todos llega a sus sentidos y la hace parpadear…este aroma…

Baja lentamente la vista para encontrarse con la rosa blanca más hermosa que hubiera visto frente a ella.

Una dulce Candy! – La joven la tomó rápidamente entre sus manos cuando el joven galantemente la acercó para ella – Es hermosa Anthony!

No tanto como tú Candy pero quise captar toda tu esencia en esta rosa, algo único y muy especial – Se acercó aún más.

Anthony… - Ambos quedaron viéndose fijamente a los ojos, pareciera que destellos de luz atravesaran sus miradas y sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más…

Joven Anthony! Joven Anthony! Señorita Candy! Son realmente ustedes! – De pronto llegaron corriendo los trabajadores de la mansión.

Ambos jóvenes dieron un respingo y voltearon a ver a todos los que corrían hacia ellos, pronto los fueron reconociendo y sonrieron con complicidad.

Candy reconoció de inmediato a la joven de grandes trenzas con cabello y ojos castaño claro. – Dorothy! Dorothy! Qué alegría verte! – Corrió para abrazar a su amiga.

Candy, pero mírate nada más, te has convertido en una joven muy hermosa, y veo que estás más feliz que nunca, me pregunto por qué será? – Le sonrió con un guiño haciendo que la aludida se sonrojara.

Qué cosas dices Dorothy, no has cambiado nada!

Joven Anthony! – Llegó un anciano corriendo lo más que podía aunque en realidad sus pasos eran más bien lentos.

Señor Whitman! Qué alegría! – El joven caminó rápido hacia él y le dio un cálido abrazo – Me alegro verlo señor Whitman, el jardín está hermoso, muchas gracias por cuidar de él en nombre de mi madre y mío!

Después el resto de los sirvientes del lugar fueron saludando con alegría a los recién llegados.

Joven Anthony – Se adelantó el honorable señor Whitman a todos – Señorita Candy, el señor George vino ayer a ponernos sobre aviso y darnos las felices noticias de que, usted joven se encontraba vivo … - La voz se le quebró – No podíamos creerlo y aún no entendemos qué fue lo que sucedió pero estamos infinitamente felices de que esté vivo, y nos hace igualmente felices también que la señorita Candy esté aquí con nosotros, nada fue igual desde la partida de ambos, nos ponemos a su servicio fiel y sincero como siempre lo tuvieron.

Señor Whitman! Por favor no diga más – Le dijo conmovido el joven de ojos de cielo – Somos nosotros quienes agradecemos a ustedes sus muestras de afecto sincero y honesto, nuestra convivencia con ustedes siempre estuvo llena respeto mutuo y amistad y espero que esto continúe de ahora en adelante, como siempre lo fue, gracias a todos, estamos de vuelta en casa, en nuestro hogar – Anthony entendía por qué Albert les había sugerido Lakewood, eran personas buenas, honestas, fieles y en quienes se podía realmente confiar.

Y tenga la certeza de que así se hará joven Anthony – Ahora fue el turno de Dorothy, estaba más que feliz por su querida Candy, ignoraba los acontecimientos pero ahí estaba ella con él, con quien tanto amó – Bienvenidos, también hemos recibido indicaciones de que muy pronto tendremos más invitados en este lugar.

Anthony hizo un ademán de agradecimiento y caminó con Candy hasta entrar a la gran mansión, parecían, envueltos en su aura única y exclusiva, el señor y la señora de la casa, se les veía tan alegres.

En cuanto entraron al salón principal, Anthony hizo una reverencia a Candy y le dijo:

Lo escuchas Candy?

Qué cosa Anthony? No escucho nada.

Es la melodía que escuchamos en nuestro primer vals – Le sonrió juguetonamente.

Anthony….

Me concederías este baile? – Y sin darle oportunidad a que respondiera pasó su mano por la cintura diminuta de la joven y la acercó hacia él, el espacio entre ellos era prácticamente nulo y así, comenzaron el hermoso e interminable baile.

Candy descansó su cabeza en el fuerte y amplio pecho del joven, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar entre sus brazos, no había lugar en donde quisiera estar más que ese, en sus fuertes y protectores brazos.

Candy, si no hubiera tantas cosas pendientes por aclarar te secuestraba ahora mismo, en realidad no me importa demasiado tomar posesión de la herencia – Le dijo al oído – Ni hacer mi presentación oficial pero primero quiero asegurarme de que el peligro haya pasado para nosotros, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo separados no te parece?

Candy tembló ante la sugerencia de Anthony, la idea le pareció deliciosamente divina, y después pensó que su Anthony en realidad no había cambiado nada, seguía desafiante y rebelde pero también era un joven muy centrado e inteligente, además de apasionado y afectuoso, qué nuevas facetas descubriría en él ahora? Sin duda él le hablaba de amor todo el tiempo, en sus gestos, miradas y palabras, extrañaba…aquel beso que no se había vuelto a repetir, aunque en realidad habían pasado muchas cosas! Era obvio que apenas y habían tenido tiempo de hablar sobre eso.

Seguía en las nubes el par de rubios hasta que el hambre tocó a la puerta del estómago de Candy y un gracioso gruñido se escuchó, la joven quiso que se la comiera la tierra y a esto el joven rió de buena gana, su Candy, no cambiaba!

Lo siento mucho Candy, fue un viaje largo y desde que llegamos no hemos probado alimento, ven, vayamos al comedor e iré especialmente con el cocinero para que te prepare un delicioso pastel, apuesto a que sigues adorando los postres.

No te burles Anthony! Aunque la idea del pastel suena encantadora – Sacó su lengua.

La noche llegó a Lakewood y después de cenar el joven acompañó a Candy hasta su antigua habitación para despedirse e irse también a su dormitorio.

Buenas noches querida Candy, que descanses – Le dijo con voz profunda Anthony y besó con galantería su mano.

Buenas noches Anthony, que descanses…

El muchacho había tomado delicadamente el mentón de la joven, en realidad no quería despedirse de ella, la gran mansión estaba ahí sola para ellos dos, por qué no pasar un momento juntos un rato más? Estaba por invitarla a pasear por el jardín ellos dos pero…

Ejem…. – Se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

Dorothy! – Dijeron al unísono.

He recibido instrucciones para cuidar y acompañar a Candy – Les dijo con una sonrisa resignada – Ya es tarde y después de un largo viaje lo mejor será que tomes un baño Candy y descanses, lo siento mucho joven Anthony pero la mañana llegará pronto y podrán verse de nuevo.

Pero Dorothy… - Dijo Anthony aún confundido.

Buenas noches joven Anthony – Y diciendo esto tomó de la mano a Candy y entraron en su habitación.

Adiós… - Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la rubia.

El joven suspiró con resignación y sonrió, bueno, no le extrañaba que Albert le pidiera eso a Dorothy después de haberlo encontrado en Chicago junto a Candy, cómo le urgía resolver todo ese asunto para ya no tener que separarse de ella nunca más.

A la mañana siguiente la joven de ojos esmeralda se despierta por un extraño ruido cerca de su balcón.

Qué temprano es! Me pregunto qué será… - La joven se asoma por su balcón – Anthony!

La escena era de ensueño, el joven venía de cabalgar y su porte era el de todo un príncipe, alto y gallardo, fuerte y misterioso con esa capa que lo envolvía del frío de la mañana, hace cuánto que no veía esa escena… Anthony tan libre sobre su caballo…como en aquel caballo blanco… Las manos de la joven temblaron de miedo y bajó corriendo por la mansión hasta salir del lugar.

Anthony!

Candy! Pero qué haces aquí? – Se sorprendió el joven al ver a Candy con su delgada bata.

Es que yo…

El apuesto joven se bajó de inmediato del caballo y envolvió a Candy con su capa.

Estás bien Candy? – Estaba preocupado por ella.

A dónde ibas en ese caballo?

Salí a cabalgar un poco Candy, recuerdas cuánto me gusta hacerlo – Le sonrió pero la seguía notando inquieta – Discúlpame, el ruido del caballo te despertó.

No es eso Anthony, pero es peligroso….

Qué Candy? Ir a caballo? Lo dices por… - El joven tuvo una revelación, Candy aún tenía el trauma por ese accidente – Quieres cabalgar Candy?

Eh? No, yo en realidad no…

Ven Candy – Le extendió su mano con gesto decidido – Cabalguemos – Y diciendo esto sin dar más aviso la subió al caballo y enseguida se sentó él detrás suyo.

La pareja comenzó rápidamente su marcha a través del bosque, el sol comenzaba a salir y el cielo se coloreaba con una mezcla de tonos azul y rosa pastel, las gotas del rocío brillaban ante los primeros rayos de luz.

Candy, mira qué hermoso amanecer, ahora entiendes por qué me gusta cabalgar tan temprano por las mañanas? me siento libre y en armonía con lo que me rodea, cada día despertamos con la oportunidad de escribir nuestra historia y hoy quiero que des vuelta a esa página, sé que sufriste y te dolió mucho pero el que haya sucedido una vez no significa que vuelva a pasar, debes vencer tu miedo Candy.

El joven colocó la mano sobre el hombro de la joven y ella comenzó a relajarse recostando su cabeza sobre él y así, como en aquellos tiempos, se enfrascaron en una veloz carrera sintiendo el viento en sus rostros y la joven sintió que el peso de su corazón se disolvía en él, amaba cabalgar a lado de Anthony.

Es verdad Anthony.

Qué cosa Candy?

Yo también me siento libre y viva cuando cabalgo – Volteó y le sonrió – Me siento igual que tú, me encanta cabalgar y más ahora que estoy contigo.

Así se habla Candy!

Recordaron los tiempos en que solían cabalgar juntos y el muchacho se hizo la promesa de hacer esto a diario con Candy, lo compartirían todo y esta era una de sus grandes pasiones.

Llegaron hasta la vieja casona en medio del bosque en donde recordaron cuando Anthony había sido enviado allí como castigo por desobedecer a la tía abuela y rieron de lo lindo acordándose de cuántas veces los había regañado por no seguir las reglas y buenas costumbres.

La cara que pondrá cuando se entere que trabajé en el campo y como repartidor jajajaja.

A Candy esto no le asombraba en lo más mínimo, conocía a Anthony y él respetaba a las personas sin importar su profesión o estatus social, definitivamente, alguien digno de admiración, pero, debió haber sido muy duro para él todo ese trabajo aunque no le sorprendía por la buena condición física que ahora tenía.

Aún no me he presentado ante ella, ya es mayor, sólo espero que la impresión no le afecte demasiado.

Tienes razón… - Candy se quedó pensando.

Qué sucede Candy? Aún no te llevas bien con ella verdad?

No muy bien, sobre todo después de que me fui de Lakewood después de tu supuesta muerte, ahí las cosas empeoraron y no hace mucho les hice saber de mi decisión de abandonar el apellido Andley.

Te preocupa algo?

No, es sólo que, ahora que estás tu aquí no sé si me permita verte.

Candy, desde cuándo eres tan obediente con la tía abuela? Si antes la desafiamos desde luego que ahora no vamos a permitir que por una orden suya dejemos de vernos, a mí nadie me separará de ti, siempre permaneceré a tu lado así les guste o no.

Tienes razón Anthony, lo siento, creo que es la única figura que ha logrado imponerse un poco sobre mi manera de actuar – Candy se sintió halagada y feliz por las palabras del joven, tenía razón, nada los separaría ahora que la vida los había reunido nuevamente.

Regresamos Candy? Seguramente a estas horas Dorothy habrá ido a tu habitación y no te encontró, es hora del desayuno.

Ese día los rubios lo pasaron de lo lindo juntos y pronto Dorothy les avisó que mañana recibirían más visitas para que estuvieran preparados.

Al día siguiente el joven de ojos azules camina ligeramente nervioso, era una extraña mezcla de felicidad y expectación, Candy lo nota y sabe lo importante para él es que Archie y él se reúnan, si eran como hermanos. Por otro lado notaba cierta preocupación en él, pero por qué? Si era a Archie y sus amigos a quienes vería, qué extraño.

Pero el joven pensaba también en el encuentro con su padre, Vincent Brown, ciertamente le quería pero tenía sentimientos encontrados pues había vivido una estrecha relación llena de cariño y afecto con Charles Stephens a quien consideraba un padre también y no sabía cómo reaccionar con él pues apenas y habían tenido contacto hasta antes de la mentira sobre su muerte.

Anthony! Ahí viene un coche! Ven! Vayamos a recibirlos!

Espera Candy! Asegurémonos primero de que sean ellos y no la gente de Liam.

Vieron enseguida que bajó primero Albert del coche y ayudó a bajar a dos damas.

Annie! Patty! – Se alegró Candy, no sabía que ellas vendrían también, pero claro que sí, si esta era una ocasión para celebrar el regreso de Anthony con todos sus amigos cercanos.

Anthony vio a Archie y se alegró mucho. – Archie! No ha cambiado nada! Vamos Candy? – Le dijo muy sonriente Anthony.

Vamos Anthony!

Oyeron que todos entraban por la puerta principal y Albert se detuvo frente a ellos.

Albert aún no entiendo a qué hemos venido a Lakewood – Comentó Archie – Y si Annie y Patty vinieron con nosotros, por qué no vino Candy?

Albert sonrió.

Archie, este fue tu hogar cuando eras un niño y vivías a lado de…

De Stear y de Anthony – Sonrió con melancolía Archie – Pero, ahora solamente estoy yo.

Archie… - Dijo Annie colocando su mano en el brazo de Archie.

Está bien Annie, creo que tengo los mismos motivos por los que Candy tampoco viene aquí, los recuerdos abruman sabes.

Archie, se que te sientes solo, después de todo, Stear era un gran hermano y amigo, pero, qué me dirías si el trío ya no es un trío sino un dúo?

Qué quieres decir Albert? – Se intrigó Archie.

Lo que quiero decir es que, ya no estarás solo escoltando a tres hermosas damas, vivimos una ilusión, una terrible mentira todo este tiempo y hemos recuperado a alguien muy importante para nosotros, a alguien que vivió aquí contigo.

Qué? Pero de qué se trata todo esto Albert? De quién hablas? – El pobre Archie no entendía nada, a veces era tan despistado.

Hablo de quien fue como un hermano para ti – Le sonrió con ternura Albert pues conocía de la soledad de su sobrino.

En ese momento lo dicho por Albert a Archie aún no le terminaba de aterrizar en su mente cuando su vista se desvió hacia quienes caminaban por el salón principal hacia ellos y parpadeó varias veces.

Rápidamente identificó a Candy pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al voltear a ver a su acompañante y se puso tan pálido como el mármol.

Albert…quién…quién viene con Candy?

Alguien que creímos haber perdido para siempre…

Anthony apresuró su paso. – Archie!

Cómo sabes mi nombre?... acaso eres…tú eres… - Archie por fin comprendió todo y corrió para abrazarlo.

Sí Archie, soy yo, Anthony… - El muchacho se unió en el abrazo con quien consideraba un hermano, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en ambos jóvenes, Archie no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Anthony vivo? Anthony vivo! Ninguno de los dos podía hablar de la emoción.

Anthony! Cómo es posible que estés aquí? Por qué estás aquí? Qué pasó contigo? Yo fui a tu funeral!

Es algo muy largo de explicar Archie, pero todos vivimos una gran mentira, y yo pasé seis años lejos de ustedes padeciendo amnesia.

Anthony! – Archie tenía un nudo en la garganta – No sabes cuánto te extrañamos Stear y yo, nunca te olvidamos, yo, siempre los llevé en mi memoria… - Al joven se le quebró la voz recordando a su hermano, qué alegría sería que él también estuviera ahí con ellos.

Lo sé Archie, supe lo de Stear y lamento muchísimo no haber estado ahí contigo en esos momentos – Le dijo entre lágrimas el apuesto joven – Yo aún no puedo creer lo que le pasó, pero aquí estamos tu y yo Archie y viviremos honrando la memoria de nuestro hermano.

Anthony, así será – Ya un poco más recuperado Archie se dirige con Candy – Candy! Desde cuándo sabes que Anthony estaba vivo? Albert, por qué no me lo dijeron antes?

Archie, como te dijo Anthony hemos vivido una gran mentira y por el momento solamente nosotros sabemos que Anthony está vivo, nada de esto saldrá de aquí hasta que el momento sea el oportuno, más tarde te lo explicaré.

Por su parte Candy se abrazó con sus queridas amigas, sentía que su felicidad no podía ser mayor.

Candy! Aún recuerdo cuando vine a verte precisamente aquí a Lakewood para darte ánimos y ahora por quien tanto llorabas está aquí contigo! Debes sentirte muy feliz! – Le decía Annie.

Annie, Patty…sí, soy muy feliz – Dijo entre lágrimas la chica.

Ya me habías contado sobre él y lo importante que había sido para ti Candy, eres muy afortunada de que tu gran amor regrese después de considerarlo muerto – Sonrió con algo de nostalgia Patty.

Patty…

Descuida Candy, estoy muy feliz por ti!

Enseguida Anthony fue presentado ante las mejores amigas de Candy quienes quedaron encantadas con el alegre y carismático joven, ya entendían por qué Candy estaba fascinada con él.

Albert les indica que harán una pequeña fiesta en el jardín y mientras tanto charlaría con Archie y con Anthony sobre la situación en la familia.

Las alegres jóvenes salen a dar un paseo por el jardín, es un encanto verlas caminando con sus lindos vestidos veraniegos que se mueven delicadamente ante la brisa fresca de los árboles.

Candy camina y huele una dulce Candy. – Qué bien huele!

Candy, me alegre mucho verte recuperada después de lo de Terry.. – Dijo Annie feliz de ver a su amiga con esa sonrisa tan genuina.

Candy se detuvo en seco.

Terry… - La rubia evocó los sentimientos de angustia y dolor que vivió en su separación con él, no se había puesto a pensar en ello.

Candy, ahora amas a Anthony? Lo amas más que a Terry?

Yo…yo me enamoré de Anthony cuando lo conocí como William, era como un amor dormido que despertaba en mí y cuando supe que era Anthony sentí que lo amé mucho más, yo a Terry…bueno, creo que lo que siento por él ahora es un gran cariño, aunque aún me duele lo que nos pasó.

Discúlpame Candy, no quise ponerte en un predicamento – Le dijo Annie.

No te preocupes Annie, lo de Terry ya pasó, ahora solo quiero estar con Anthony, sabes lo que él significa para mí – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa pero en el fondo evocó su gran amor por Terry también aunque no, lo que sentía por Anthony era mucho más fuerte, duradero y algo que siempre había tenido en su corazón y sabía, duraría para toda la vida.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca principal.

Esto es inaudito! Cómo nos pudieron haber mentido sobre la muerte de Anthony? – El joven de cabello castaño claro estaba indignado, más que eso, furioso.

Tranquilízate Archie – Le decía Anthony – Pronto lo descubriremos ante todos.

Anthony! Candy fue la que más sufrió de todos por tu muerte! Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

Todo esto me indigna tanto como a ti Archie, solo quiero que no arruinemos esta hermosa reunión gastando nuestras energías en ese sujeto.

Albert, harás algo al respecto verdad? Esto no se puede quedar así! Y pensar que el honorable tío Liam quiso volver a hacerle daño a Anthony ahora que lo encontró nuevamente, si hubiera sido así jamás nos hubiéramos enterado de que seguía con vida!

Lo sé Archie, y tiemblo al pensarlo pero las cosas no sucedieron así, Anthony está a salvo con nosotros, aunque en realidad él mismo fue quien logró salir delante de todo esto, por el momento Anthony y Candy estarán bajo mi cuidado pues me temo que Liam podría amenazar a Anthony con Candy.

Eso jamás! – Dijo de inmediato Anthony, solo algo así despertaba la furia en él.

Me alegra escuchar que cuidarás de Candy siempre Anthony, pero yo también estoy aquí para apoyarlos y sobretodo encargarme de este asunto para que ustedes vivan en paz.

Gracias tío, por cierto, mi padre ya se ha enterado?

Le mandé un mensaje urgente Anthony, aún no sabemos si vendrá y cuándo.

Ya veo…

La pequeña reunión entre el grupo de jóvenes se llevaba a cabo con alegría y buenos deseos.

Los trabajadores del lugar se sentían felices pues hacía tantos años que la mansión en Lakewood se había quedado vacía con ocasionales visitas de los familiares pero ahora estaba tan llena de vida que estaban gustosos de dar la mayor atención posible a quienes festejaban.

Todos reían ante los recuerdos y las anécdotas graciosas que contaban cada uno, casi todos ellos estaban relacionados con Candy, pues esta joven siempre inquieta y traviesa había vivido momentos felices con cada uno de ellos.

Anthony, si supieras, cuando estuvimos en Londres Candy fue enviada al cuarto de castigo porque…

Archie! – Candy se puso de pie sonrojada.

Candy, sé que igual lo hubieras hecho aún cuando Anthony hubiera estado ahí, acaso no lo crees?

Si el Colegio San Pablo es tan estricto como me cuentan no lo dudo ni un segundo Candy – Sonreía Anthony – Sabes que yo no me burlaré de ti pero la verdad es que te conozco demasiado bien mi pequeña revoltosa.

Pues Candy se enojó con la hermana Grey le gritó .. Vieja cabeza dura! Inmediatamente fue enviada al cuarto de meditación y se le prohibió participar en el festival de Mayo!

Todo el grupo rió ante el recuerdo, la risa contagiosa y sincera de Anthony terminó haciendo que Candy riera también.

Ella también nos visitaba por las noches, cruzaba todos los árboles para llegar al dormitorio de los chicos, solo que una vez te equivocaste y caíste en la habitación de ese antipático inglés – Dijo Archie con desdén.

No me extraña eso nada y cuál antipático inglés?

Eh…se llama Terry, no se llevaba nada bien con Archie – Respondió un poco nerviosa Candy cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el rubio.

Terry?

Se llama Terrence Grandchester pero hace mucho que no lo vemos – Trató Archie de cambiar el tema.

Ya veo.

La música comenzó a sonar y Anthony invitó a bailar a Candy quien aceptó gustosa, Archie fue con Annie y Albert con Patty, el trío de parejas bailaba alegremente, a Albert se le hacía gracioso que Patty aún fuera tímida con él, pero así era ella.

Annie, noté que Candy se turbó un poco cuando mencioné a Terry, crees que ella ya lo haya olvidado?

Creo que sí Archie, nunca la había visto tan feliz como ahora, además sabemos lo difícil que fue su relación con él, con Anthony se le ve distinta.

También lo creo, y quién mejor que mi primo para estar con ella – Archie prefería miles, no, millones de veces a Anthony que a ese aristócrata inglés a lo cual Annie rió, nunca cambiará!

Candy, sabes que puedes confiar en mí verdad?

Desde luego que sí Anthony, no hay nadie en quien confíe más en el mundo que tú.

El joven sonrió.

Gracias Candy, por lo que, si en tu corazón existe el dolor o la tristeza sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, yo siempre te respetaré y estaré ahí para escucharte. Sé a grandes rasgos lo que fue de ti después de que nos separamos pero el hecho de ser la gran mujer que eres ahora me hace pensar que pasaste muchas cosas que forjaron a la dama que ahora eres, te conozco y sé que no cuentas tus penas casi nunca, por eso quisiera que de ahora en adelante confíes en mí.

Anthony … - La mirada de Candy se nubló brevemente – Muchas gracias! – Ella sabía que nunca les contaba sobre sus problemas a los demás pues no quería preocuparlos y además sentía que, después de todo, ella debía valerse por sí misma aunque fuera muy pesado, pero ahora tenía alguien en quien confiar a plenitud, a alguien a quien contarle todo lo que le sucediera en el día a día y quien cuidaría de ella, un hombro en quien llorar siempre que ella lo necesitara, sólo en Anthony podía confiar de esa manera.

El joven sonrió complacido, la conocía demasiado bien.

En ese momento llegó Archie con una copa para Anthony y hacer un brindis en su honor.

Gracias Archie pero no bebo!

Anthony! Si lo hacíamos un poco cuando éramos unos críos, no tiene nada de malo.

No es eso, pero viviendo con mi padre…con el doctor Stephens adquirí este hábito pero por esta vez la aceptaré.

Y alzando todos sus copas, Archie dijo: Por Anthony y Candy! Todos hicieron coro y felicitaron nuevamente a los rubios, pues nada era más evidente para ellos que ahora que la vida los había reunido, podrían vivir su amor plenamente.

La gran mansión se encontraba en un profundo silencio, aunque de la cocina que quedaba atrás de ella se alzaba una gran columna de humo anunciando que los cocineros ya preparaban apenas comenzara el alba el pan y los demás alimentos para el desayuno.

Un carruaje entra a la mansión, el lugar estaba levemente iluminado por el alba y se acerca lentamente a la entrada principal, del coche baja un hombre mayor, alto y lleno de canas, su mirada está intrigada, por qué en ese lugar? Se pregunta.

Candy escucha voces que hablan en voz baja y pasos que van desapareciendo al final del pasillo, se preguntó si sería Anthony otra vez que salía a cabalgar y quiso ver su alta figura cabalgando por el jardín, sonrió, nunca cambiará.

Al asomarse se encuentra con dos figuras, era Albert! Y un señor lleno de canas y sombrero que no conocía.

Vincent, me alegra mucho que hayas venido, bienvenido.

Me alegra ver que estás bien Albert, pero, para qué me has citado aquí Albert? Me dijiste que era urgente.

Y lo es Vincent, pero no te alarmes por favor, se trata de algo maravilloso, alguien a quien creímos que habíamos perdido para siempre ha regresado con nosotros.

De qué hablas Albert? – Los ojos del buen hombre se abrieron ante lo dicho.

Voltea y lo verás…

El hombre dio un giro hacia el jardín de rosas que Albert le señalaba con su mirada y ahí, en medio de las rosas ve la alta figura de un joven rubio, gallardo y varonil que lo ve fijamente y avanza hacia él.

Papá….

Los ojos de Vincent se abrieron incrédulos ante la visión de su hijo frente a él.

…..An..Anthony….

Candy está muy sorprendida, nunca había visto al papá de Anthony y tampoco antes el joven le había hablado sobre él.

Ambos hombres se miran fijamente a los ojos y la joven siente que apenas puede respirar de la emoción.


	7. Chapter 7

**ALCANZANDO AL DESTINO**

**CAPÍTULO VI. El VALOR EN TU SONRISA**

Papá….

Los ojos de Vincent se abrieron incrédulos ante la visión de su hijo frente a él.

…..An..Anthony….

Candy está muy sorprendida, nunca había visto al papá de Anthony y tampoco antes el joven le había hablado sobre él.

Ambos hombres se miran fijamente a los ojos y la joven siente que apenas puede respirar de la emoción.

El hombre se quitó el sombrero, no podía creer que ese fuera su hijo pues él había llorado en su tumba cuando todos se habían marchado, cómo era posible que lo estuviera viendo en el jardín de las rosas, acaso estaba viendo una visión?

Sí papá, soy Anthony, estuve perdido por mucho tiempo pero finalmente recordé quien soy y he vuelto a casa – Le dijo con la vista nublada por contenidas lágrimas.

Pero…cómo es posible? – El señor Brown estaba incrédulo, no sabía ni cómo actuar con él – Albert, qué está sucediendo aquí? Por qué se me informó que mi hijo había muerto!

Por favor tranquilízate Vincent, quien mejor que Anthony para contarte lo que sucedió, después hablaré contigo, sé que es difícil pero te pido perdón por este gran error.

Gran error? Error? Error que mi hijo haya sido supuestamente sepultado durante su funeral al cual todos los Andley asistieron y le lloraron? En dónde está el error Albert? Acaso mi hijo estaba en ese ataúd y después salió de él? Acaso sepultaron un ataúd vacío? – El amable señor había perdido los estribos, estaba desquitando todo su dolor en ese enojo tan bien justificado pero se le olvidaba lo más importante.

Me temo que así sucedió Vincent, lloramos la pena de haberlo perdido sobre un ataúd vacío que ninguno de nosotros fuimos capaces de revisar, de despedirnos de él, de ser así lo habríamos sabido – Albert bajó la vista, no se sentía capaz de verlo a los ojos.

Vincent Brown volteó a ver a su hijo. Cuánta tristeza se había llevado en su soledad, su amada esposa y su querido hijo tenían años de estar muertos y con lo mejor que pudo rehízo su vida dedicándose al comercio y navegar, le había ido muy bien pero a costa de su soledad y sus recuerdos.

Anthony… hijo mío… - El hombre avanzó hacia Anthony temblando.

Papá!…

Padre e hijo se unieron en un largo abrazo, el buen hombre derramaba silenciosas lágrimas y Anthony se conmovió, siempre supo que su padre lo amaba pero la convivencia había sido muy poca, no sabía en realidad cómo era su padre para expresar sus sentimientos.

Pronto separó el abrazo.

No sabes la alegría que me da tenerte de vuelta hijo, por años pensé que había perdido a toda mi familia para siempre y ahora el fruto del amor entre tu madre y yo está aquí conmigo, aunque mi vida siga siendo la de un solitario ya no me sentiré así pues sabré que estás con vida y que eres feliz.

No digas eso papá, tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar, no tienes por qué estar solo – Le dijo con ternura Anthony.

Hijo, ahora que estás de vuelta sabes bien las responsabilidades que tienes, conoces de sobra mi situación con los Andley pero estaremos en contacto.

Papá… - Se entristeció el joven, esperaba más, quizás sus expectativas en el fondo eran demasiado altas a pesar de que sabía que era un hombre muy bueno.

Albert, necesito saber qué fue lo que sucedió, cómo es posible que me hayan informado que mi hijo estaba muerto con todo el sufrimiento que eso conlleva y ahora mi hijo esté aquí frente a mí.

Albert estaba desconcertado, vio de reojo a Anthony quien observaba cómo su padre se alejaba caminando hacia su tío con una mirada indefinible, pero decidió darle tiempo a Vincent Brown, seguramente la conmoción y conociéndolo como era no le era muy fácil digerir todo esto.

Anthony, por favor ven con nosotros, le explicaremos a tu padre lo sucedido.

Anthony quedó de pie inmóvil y sin decir nada, en realidad no demostraba nada, su padre ingresaba a la casa sin decir más, Candy que lo observaba desde un gran pilar tampoco entendía la actitud de su papá y le dolía lo que sabía Anthony estaba sintiendo.

Después el joven sonrió. – Iré después con ustedes, mi padre ha tenido un largo viaje y desea aclarar las cosas contigo. Papá… platicaré después contigo, podrías darme un tiempo?

Sí…desde luego que sí Anthony – Y diciendo esto Vincent entró en la mansión junto a Albert.

Anthony giró su cuerpo y caminó hacia las rosas observándolas fijamente, pronto sintió la presencia de alguien detrás suyo.

Estoy comenzando a pensar que ya no eres tan dormilona como antes Candy – Volteó y le sonrió encantadoramente.

Anthony…él era tu papá verdad?

Así es Candy, nos viste? – Se sorprendió el joven, eso explicaba la presencia de Candy tan temprano.

Sí y…bueno yo…cómo te sientes?

Bien Candy, muchas gracias – Dio un gran suspiro – Te confieso que no supe cómo reaccionar con él, antes nos vimos muy poco y después de haber convivido como lo hice con el doctor Stephens comprendí cómo era la relación entre un padre y un hijo, una verdadera relación, el recordar cómo había sido todo con mi verdadero padre me hizo dudar por primera vez, pensé por un momento que sería igual como con quien cuidó de mí durante mis años de amnesia, sé que fue injusto de mi parte compararlos.

Recuerdo que cuando vivíamos aquí nunca lo mencionaste, sólo a tu mamá Anthony, acaso se llevaban mal? – Candy no creía que esto fuera así conociendo a Anthony pero el joven nunca le había hablado sobre ello.

Mal? No Candy, eso jamás – Le sonrió tristemente – Yo lo amo, es mi padre, pero al quedarme solo tan pequeño cuando perdí a mi madre siempre soñé que mi padre vendría por mí y me llevaría con él, recuerdas cuando platicamos sobre nuestra soledad? Mi soledad no se debía tanto a la ausencia de mi madre sino a la falta de mi padre, sabía que tenía una familia pero no lo éramos en realidad, aunque al final lo acepté y decidí ser feliz viviera bajo las condiciones que viviera.

Anthony… - Candy por fin comprendía la soledad de Anthony en aquellos años – Pero por qué él no vino por ti cuando falleció tu madre?

El amor entre mi madre y mi padre siempre fue mal visto por los Andley, mi papá, Vincent Brown, no provenía de una familia con linaje sino que había salido adelante como un capitán y comerciante con mucho éxito, así es como lo veían ellos, él no pertenecía a la aristocracia americana y cuando se enamoraron pasaron por muchas dificultades para lograr su amor, tiempo después nací yo y al morir mi madre lo alejaron prácticamente de mí pues yo tenía que ser educado y preparado como la segunda cabeza de los Andley y él se dedicó a viajar y hacer negocios, le escribía cartas pero raramente me respondía, incluso en una le hablé de ti – Le sonrió dulcemente – Por lo que puedo imaginar que ante mi supuesta muerte todo contacto se rompió con él.

Por eso es que…

Sí, por eso jamás me ha importado el apellido y estatus de las personas y no sólo por ello, lo creo fervientemente, estoy aquí porque llevo la sangre de mi madre, una Andley, pero en el fondo muchos de ellos evitan hablarme de mi otro origen.

La joven estaba realmente sorprendida con todo este relato, no sabía las dificultades que había pasado la mamá de Anthony – tan dulce y delicada que se ve en los retratos! – y su propio Anthony, separado de su padre tan sólo por el origen de él, siendo visto a veces con desdén pero siendo respetado por llevar el apellido Andley, aunque era realmente muy querido por muchos, debían existir aquellos que no lo vieran con tan buenos ojos.

Estaba preocupada, no sabía cómo ayudarlo a mejorar el ánimo del apuesto rubio.

Anthony, de verdad pienso que eres muy afortunado.

Por qué lo dices Candy? – El joven sonrió ante lo dicho por ella y la tomó de ambas manos.

Tuviste la fortuna de tener una mamá muy buena, fuerte y valiente y por otro lado la vida te ha regalado a dos papás, que aunque un poco diferentes, ambos te han amado mucho, yo quisiera…quisiera conocer lo que se siente tener aunque sea un solo papá.

Candy… eso es verdad, muchas gracias por tus palabras, además no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, es distinto saber que una persona nos ama y que tiene su propia manera de expresar ese amor aunque no sea como lo esperamos o quisiéramos que fuera, a creer que esa persona no nos ama sólo porque no nos lo dice o actúa de otra manera – Le sonrió convencido de sus palabras – no lo crees Candy? De lo contrario en estos momentos tendría serios problemas con mi padre.

Es verdad Anthony! – Candy recordó los problemas de Terry con su padre, qué distinta forma de pensar tenía Anthony pese a que también tuvo problemas de comunicación con su papá y no era tampoco afectuoso con su hijo.

Pero creo que hay algo que me ayudaría mucho a mejorar mi ánimo…

Qué es? – Le preguntó Candy con la interrogación marcada en su rostro.

Esto… - Ágilmente llegó a ella y se fundió con su amada en un profundo abrazo, Candy al inicio no sabía que hacer pero después cerró sus ojos y sonriendo rodeó a Anthony por su cintura también.

La pareja de tórtolos se veía fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios, el joven no deseaba nada más que volver a sentir los labios de Candy y ahora que había recuperado su identidad la seguridad en él y su amor por ella se habían afianzado como nunca antes, no podía esperar a decirle que fuera su novia.

Candy cierra sus ojos y el joven se acerca lentamente cuando…

Joven Anthony! Joven Anthony! – Llegó Dorothy corriendo.

Ambos jóvenes dieron un brinco.

Qué sucede Dorothy? – Preguntó el rubio.

Su padre, no se encuentra muy bien! Súbitamente se puso pálido y llevó su mano a su pecho!

Anthony y Candy corrieron de inmediato al despacho de Albert, e inmediatamente se dirigió a inspeccionar a Vincent.

Papá! Qué te sucede? – El joven estaba muy asustado, la experiencia de haber perdido a su otro padre, el doctor Stephens aún era muy reciente.

No es nada hijo, sólo que la versión de los hechos que me contó Albert sobre tu desaparición me impactó mucho, de pronto comencé a sentir una opresión en el pecho.

Papá…. Por favor tranquilízate – Le decía esto mientras examinaba a su padre.

Anthony, acaso eres…

Sí, soy médico – Le sonrió con ternura – Candy podrías abrir las ventanas por favor? con eso se sentirá un poco mejor al sentir la brisa fresca.

Diciendo esto el hombre perdió el conocimiento y Anthony se puso más pálido que nunca.

Papá! Papá! Despierta! Por favor, tú no…– Rápidamente checó sus signos vitales.

Albert y Candy vieron al joven angustiadísimo. Candy se acercó con Anthony y colocó suavemente su mano sobre el brazo de Anthony para que se tranquilizara, éste la vio a los ojos y se calmó, comprendía al joven pues acababa de perder a alguien muy querido para él.

Candy le ayudó a Anthony a acomodar al señor Brown en un lugar más cómodo, mientras Anthony lo volvía a revisar y Candy se mantenía a su lado, todos vieron, incluyendo a Albert y a Archie, cómo los jóvenes con perfecta sincronía trabajaban en equipo cuidando del padre del rubio.

Más tarde el joven se encontraba sentado frente a la cama de su padre cuando éste abrió sus ojos.

Anthony…

Aquí estoy papá, cómo te sientes? – Le dijo dulcemente.

Mejor, todo gracias a tus cuidados y los de quien me parece que es Candy, cierto?

Así es papá, ella y yo volvimos a encontrarnos.

La sonrisa de felicidad no pasó desapercibida para su progenitor y sonrió pero rápidamente cambió el semblante, en esos momentos entró la joven rubia tímidamente.

Pasa Candy! – Se entusiasmó Anthony de poder presentar formalmente a Candy con su padre – Papá, te presento a Candy, Candice White Andley, Candy, él es mi padre, Vincent Brown.

Mucho gusto señor Brown, me alegra mucho ver que se encuentra mejor – Le sonrió.

Mucho gusto.

Papá, creo que sería conveniente que fuéramos a Chicago para que te revisen en el hospital, así podremos pasar más tiempo juntos y…

Gracias hijo pero no puedo, tengo que viajar a Europa por un buen tiempo.

Pero…

Estoy bien, haré que mi doctor de cabecera me revise, no te preocupes.

Anthony no comprendía la actitud de su padre, por qué se quería alejar de él? Sabía que lo amaba pero aún así esto le dolía.

Está bien papá, espero que pronto me des la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo juntos …

Hijo, podría platicar a solas con Candy?

Claro que sí, los dejo, me alegra mucho que te encuentres mejor… - Anthony salió del lugar con una mirada extraña, adolorida, pero no lo mostró.

Candy tampoco entendía nada pero le dolía al ver a su querido príncipe sufrir de esa manera, no era justo!

Señor Brown… me parece que Anthony…

Lo sé, pero, sufrí tanto por la muerte de mi esposa y de mi hijo, me llevó años recuperarme, aceptar que había perdido a mi familia y ahora que está aquí... temo encariñarme con él nuevamente.

Pero señor Brown! Anthony lo ama mucho, él lo extrañó todo este tiempo, no! Desde que era un pequeño niño él lo único que quería era estar con usted, se sintió muy solo sin usted!

Por eso quiero pedirte por favor que estés a su lado, pude ver el brillo en los ojos de mi hijo al mencionar tu nombre y creo que el sentimiento es correspondido no es verdad?

Candy se sonrojó…

Señor Brown…

Yo me iré, le escribiré y cuando tenga oportunidad lo veré, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Usted no puede decir eso! Anthony me contó sobre lo que usted y su esposa lucharon para lograr su amor y él es la prueba de ese gran amor entre ustedes, debe valorarlo como lo que es, por favor dele una oportunidad.

Veo cuánto lo amas Candy y eso me alegra mucho, espero que no tengan que pasar las dificultades que Rosemarie y yo pero por favor prométeme que permanecerás a su lado.

No es necesario hacer esa promesa señor Brown, mi único deseo es estar a su lado para siempre.

Gracias, me iré mañana temprano.

Candy se dirigió a la puerta después de despedirse no sin antes decirle.

Todos sufrimos muchísimo la pérdida de Anthony señor Brown, pero la vida nos lo ha devuelto, Anthony contó con la ayuda de quien fue como un padre para él y ahora todo lo que quiere es volver a ser una familia con usted, por favor, no deje que el miedo dirija su vida, hasta luego.

Archie se encontraba con Anthony.

No te preocupes Anthony, sé lo que sientes, recuerdas que Stear y yo fuimos educados bajo la tutela de la tía abuela debido a los constantes viajes de nuestros padres, en estos momentos ni siquiera sé en qué país están.

El rubio asintió, bueno, por el momento no habría más que hacer así que alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza le dijo:

Veo que Candy se lleva muy bien con tu novia Annie y con Patty, quién diría que Annie Brighton se convertiría en tu novia! Jajajaja recuerdo que desde niña siempre te buscaba.

No te burles Anthony, pasaron muchas cosas para que eso sucediera, además Annie es…

Sí?

Annie es como una hermana para mí, no es verdad Annie? – Entraron las dos bellas jóvenes y Candy rodeaba con su brazo el hombro de Annie en señal del orgullo que sentía por decir eso.

Anthony sonrió ante eso.

Por qué lo dices Candy? Annie me da mucho gusto que seas tan buena amiga de Candy.

Candy volteó a ver a Annie quien afirmó en silencio, Anthony ya era parte del grupo de amigos y no había secreto entre ellos.

Pues que Annie y yo nos criamos juntas en el hogar de Pony y siempre estuvimos juntas y nada me hace más feliz que esté junto a Archie.

El rubio primero quedó sorprendido, nunca lo hubiera imaginado pero después esbozó una sonrisa.

Me alegro mucho por Archie, entonces eso quiere decir que tiene a su lado a una gran mujer también.

Candy se sintió orgullosa de él, siempre dispuesto a abrir su corazón a todos.

Posteriormente llegó Patty y se unió al grupo, ambos platicaban amenamente durante la comida y pronto Anthony recordó a alguien con quien había sostenido su primera pelea, claro! Si era como un hermano para Candy también.

Jajajajajaja – Comenzó a reír Anthony sin previo aviso.

Qué sucede Anthony? Por qué ríes? – Candy lo miraba feliz, se alegraba pues había estado preocupada por él debido al encuentro con su padre pero era siempre animoso y no se quejaba.

Acabo de recordar a alguien a quien tengo muchos deseos de ver, por su culpa terminé con tremendos golpes en la cara – Le guiñó el ojo.

De quién hablas Anthony? – Le preguntó Archie.

De mi buen amigo Tom – Dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo recordando aquella pelea y todo por un malentendido.

Tom! – Dijeron al unísono Candy y Annie.

Es cierto! Tengo mucho tiempo que no lo veo! La sorpresa que se va a llevar cuando te vea! A él también le dolió mucho tu supuesta muerte, se alegrará mucho! Patty, él es el joven de quien te hablé, posee un enorme rancho que está creciendo mucho, yo me encargaré de que cuando termines tus estudios trabajes con él! Jajajaja – Candy estaba feliz, tenía a todos sus seres amados con ella, la vida la bendecía con todas estas alegrías y encuentros.

Candy! – Patty se asustó tremendamente – Yo ni siquiera lo conozco! Por favor no le vayas a decir algo así!

No te preocupes Patty! Albert, vendrás con nosotros? – preguntó la joven de ojos verdes.

Me encantaría Candy pero me temo que no puedo, debo ir a Chicago unos días pero pronto regresaré, Anthony a mi regreso hablaré contigo sobre lo que haremos.

Desde luego tío, ya quiero terminar con ese asunto y ver a los culpables tras las rejas.

Bien, yo me iré en un momento más, por favor no regresen tarde mañana, Archie, te espero en Chicago en unos días, también necesito hablar contigo, que se diviertan mucho, sean cuidadosos.

Albert, pareces nuestro papá – Dijo burlonamente Archie.

Qué? Tan viejo me veo?

El grupo rió al unísono.

Desde luego que no tío pero nos cuidas mucho lo cual te agradecemos, por favor, en la próxima reunión ven con nosotros – Le dijo el rubio.

Menos mal, comenzaba a molestarme jajaja bien los dejo, Anthony, Archie, cuiden bien de Candy, Patty y Annie.

Descuida tío – Dijeron los jóvenes.

Ese día el clima y el sol eran envidiables y los coches en los que viajaban todos les llevaba el viento cálido a sus rostros, habían preparado su almuerzo ellos mismos, o más bien aquellos con talento para la cocina: Anthony y Annie, vaya si el resto había quemado prácticamente el pan y los sándwiches estaban preparados sin ningún orden pero este par había rescatado la situación ante el bochorno de los otros tres.

Todos se vistieron de acuerdo al lugar que visitarían, pues era una enorme granja, sus ropas consistieron en mezclilla y camisas vaqueras para los jóvenes y las chicas con los vestidos más sencillos y botas, Candy hubiera querido usar unos pantalones también pero no quería que Anthony la viera así, algo extraño le sucedía pues se esmeraba mucho más en su arreglo y cambiaba continuamente su peinado dejando atrás las coletas aunque a veces las seguía usando, quería verse femenina y linda para él.

El viaje era algo largo pero placentero, finalmente todos llegan a su destino y Candy se adelanta, seguramente el pobre muchacho se sorprendería al ver la caravana de coches en el rancho.

Toooom! Toooom! – Gritaba y saludaba Candy desde la entrada principal al rancho.

Todos rieron ante la alegría que irradiaba a Candy.

Candy, vamos a presentarnos con el capataz, dudo que desde aquí te escuche.

Es verdad Anthony, vamos! – Candy y Anthony corrieron felices cuando pronto llegaron cerca de los establos.

Tooooom! – Volvió a gritar Candy.

De pronto un joven de ojos y cabello castaños claros como la miel sale del establo.

Pero qué sucede? Si conociera bien esos gritos juraría que es C… - El joven se quedó asombrado.

Candy! Entonces sí eras tú! Qué alegría! Ya decía yo que estos gritos eran tuyos jajaja.

Tom! – Se enojó Candy.

La risa de del joven se fue extinguiendo mientras su miraba tomaba conciencia de quien estaba a lado de Candy y lo veía con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Candy, por qué no me dijiste que tenías compañía? Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Tom, Tom Stevens!

Anthony apenas podía contener la risa, le alegraba mucho ver que su antiguo amigo siguiera tan despreocupado y alegre como siempre.

El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Anthony… Anthony Brown Andley – Y amplió más su sonrisa.

Qué bien …Quéeee? Cómo dijiste que te llamas? – Tomo estaba espantado.

Dije que mi nombre es Anthony Brown Andley, creo que ya no me recuerdas.

Pero…si él, si Anthony está muerto…!

Tom – Dijo Candy – Anthony está vivo y ha regresado con nosotros, míralo bien, ahora que llegamos a Lakewood quiso venir a verte de inmediato, Tom, es él!

Tom cayó sentado al piso sin siquiera parpadear, su buen amigo no había muerto, pero qué rayos pasaba ahí?

Tom – Le extendió la mano Anthony para ayudarlo a levantarse – Todo se debió a una terrible mentira pero he vuelto con los que más amo – Le sonrió alegremente.

Anthony…. – Y levantándose le dio un gran abrazo – Qué alegría!... qué alegría que estés vivo! No lo puedo creer, jamás pensé que algo así ocurriría hoy! Y estás con Candy, lo cual me alegra aún más! Mi buen amigo! – Algunas lágrimas se asomaron en el rostro del muchacho.

Gracias Tom, espero que sigamos siendo tan buenos amigos como antes lo fuimos – Dijo el ojiazul conmovido con la sincera muestra de afecto de Tom.

Claro que sí Anthony! No creas que he olvidado aquella pelea jajaja

Cuando gustes – Le dijo el rubio.

Tom, nosotros no fuimos los únicos que vinimos a visitarte, ven! Ven!

Candy prácticamente arrastró a Tom con el resto del grupo.

Annie!

Tom!

Tom abrazó a Annie quien era también como una hermana para él aunque a ella la veía mucho menos que a Candy, después saludó a Archie y finalmente a Patty.

Mu…mucho gusto señorita – Tom estaba sonrojado, en el fondo siempre era penoso con las jóvenes.

El gusto es mío – Patty agachaba la mirada también sonrojada.

Candy ve ambas reacciones y sonríe pícaramente, ya iba a bromearlos con algo pero Anthony la tomó de la mano y le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza pero sonriendo.

La tarde transcurrió entre pláticas, música y baile, las tres parejas reían de lo lindo y platicaban de todo.

Tom, sabías que Patty estudiará en la universidad Ciencias naturales? – Le dijo Candy entusiasmada.

Eh? No no sabía… - Volteó el joven a ver de reojo a Patty quien se sonrojó.

Pero ella duda que pueda lograr trabajar en algún lugar pues aún las mujeres no ocupamos muchos puestos de trabajo, yo le he dicho que tú no tendrías problema en contratarla verdad? Ella es una persona muy inteligente y estoy segura de que te ayudará mucho, le encanta la biología y…

Candy! Pero qué cosas dices! – Patty estaba espantada.

No te preocupes Patty, Tom es de confianza, es como un hermano para mí y si hace algo se las verá conmigo.

Tom suspiró resignado, su hermana jamás cambiaría y después volteó con Anthony – Estás seguro amigo?

No podría estarlo más – Sonrió seguro.

Candy…tienes mucha suerte.

Suerte? De qué hablas Tom? – Le dijo Candy parpadeando pues no entendía nada.

De que Anthony tenga la paciencia de un santo JAJAJAJAJA

Tom! Esta me la pagarás! – La joven se molestó muchísimo y comenzó a correr detrás de Tom para darle un buen escarmiento.

Anthony – Le dijo Archie en la mesa – Hacía mucho tiempo que no veíamos a Candy tan feliz, me alegro mucho por ella y por ti, irradia felicidad y me pregunto por quién será?

Eh?... – El joven no supo qué responder pero le hacía muy feliz saber que Candy era feliz después de todo lo que hubiera tenido que pasar, aunque no sabía bien los detalles.

Todo el grupo reía y el joven de ojos azules observaba con una sonrisa a quienes estaban con él, todo esto era más de lo que él jamás llegó a pensar que tendría y estaba agradecido con la vida, pero había algo muy importante que tenía pendiente con Candy aunque dado los acontecimientos actuales lo había tenido que postergar.

El atardecer pintaba el cielo de colores rojizos y naranja tiñendo de igual manera todo el lugar con esos tonos, el bosque alrededor del rancho se encontraba en un pacífico silencio, sólo el sonido de una que otra ave se escuchaba en el lugar y las parejas se habían dispersado por un rato.

La joven de ojos esmeralda estaba sentada en una de las cercas del rancho viendo el dorado atardecer, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía tanta paz y felicidad en su corazón.

Anthony llegó en silencio detrás suyo pues sabía que la joven se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos, cando llegó a ella la tomó de la mano y ambos sonrieron.

Anthony, después de que desapareciste la paz y la seguridad que tenía en mi vida se esfumaron con el viento, he sido feliz y he vivido toda clase de experiencias enriquecedoras pero en ningún momento sentí la paz y alegría que ahora siento, había llegado a creer que mi destino era estar sola y quizás cuando fuera mayor me volvería a reunir contigo, a ti sí puedo decírtelo pero me sentí muy sola y ahora tu presencia borra todos las tristezas que tuve en el pasado.

Candy, perdóname por favor, de no haber sido tan descuidado aquel terrible día yo no me hubiera accidentado y no hubiéramos tenido que separarnos de la manera en que sucedió – Agachó su rostro con el remordimiento reflejado en su rostro – Todo fue mi culpa, debí ser más cuidadoso pero estaba tan feliz por la promesa que habíamos hecho y porque estaba a punto de decirte que…

Qué cosa Anthony?

Te lo diré muy pronto Candy, para mí también fue todo muy difícil, precisamente hace unos momentos los observaba a todos, hasta hace poco solo convivía con mi papá, el doctor Stephens y desde que entraste en mi vida todo comenzó a cambiar para bien, ahora estoy rodeado de seres muy queridos para mí pero lo más importante es que volví a estar a tu lado.

Me di cuenta Anthony, tu rostro emanaba una serenidad y paz que no quise interrumpir y desde luego que no tienes por qué pedirme perdón – Le dijo con dulzura – Todo lo que sucedió fue un terrible accidente, sí, pero esa no fue la causa de nuestra separación, jamás nos imaginamos que alguien tan malvado fuera a hacer lo que hizo.

Candy – Dijo el joven mientras veía al horizonte, el atardecer bañaba su rostro y cabello en los más hermosos tonos dorados y sus ojos azules hacían un intenso contraste con su piel, la joven lo miró extasiada – Ahora que mis recuerdos han regresado a mí quiero planear mi futuro, quiero…. Encontrar la manera de cumplir mis sueños y también mis responsabilidades, sé que encontraré la manera de lograrlo, siempre poniendo por delante mis principios y convicciones pues lo que más anhelo ahora es convertirme en alguien digno de ti.

Anthony! – Si supiera, pensó ella, cuánto lo admiraba, para ella no había hombre más perfecto que él, amando desde luego sus momentos de arrebato y rebeldía, su terquedad algunas veces, lo amaba completito – Anthony al contrario, soy yo quien debe esforzarse más por ser digna de ti, te admiro mucho, no existe nadie más a quien admire tanto! Eres una gran persona y yo… - Se ruborizó la muchacha…

Muchas gracias Candy, pero siempre daré mi mejor esfuerzo por honor a mi padre y por ser merecedor de ti, y por eso… - Se puso de pie frente a ella quien seguía sentada en la cerca de madera – Quiero llevar a cabo una promesa que te hice hace mucho tiempo y que me parece es hora de cumplir – Le dijo con una sonrisa llena de amor – Candy, aceptarías ir conmigo al hogar de Pony? Quiero cumplir mi promesa como Anthony Brown Andley….

A la joven los ojos se le llenaron de cristalinas lágrimas….lo había recordado, Anthony recordaba aquella promesa!

Desde luego que sí Anthony! – Diciendo esto lo abrazó fuertemente – Siempre me entristeció que no hubiéramos podido ir juntos, significaba tanto para mí, Anthony…

No llores pecosa, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras – Con su fuerte mano levantó el rostro de Candy delicadamente y le obsequió una sonrisa – Para mí también es muy importante esa promesa, qué te parece si lo planeamos ahora que regresemos a la mansión?

Sí Anthony! La sorpresa que se llevarán en el hogar! – Candy estaba feliz, muy feliz.

Muy bien, prometido entonces, mira allí vienen Tom y Patty, ya es tarde y Archie y yo debemos escoltar a tres hermosas señoritas.

Ah sí?

Pero una de esas señoritas es la dueña de mis sueños.

Candy agachó un poco su rostro teñido de un tierno sonrojo, Anthony siempre era muy expresivo y decía lo que su corazón le dictaba.

Anthony, crees que Patty y Tom..?

Jajajaja Candy, tiempo al tiempo, pude darme cuenta que Patty es una joven muy tímida y recuerda que sucedió lo de Stear, no los abochornes o lo harás más difícil para ellos.

Tienes razón Anthony pero sería lindo – Sonrió pícaramente – Patty! Tom! Aquí estamos!

Candy, Anthony, estarán mucho tiempo en Lakewood? Me gustaría ir a visitarlos – Decía Tom.

Aún no lo sabemos Tom, quizás pronto yo deba volver a Chicago a resolver un asunto pendiente – Candy tembló con la idea – Pero vendré en cuanto pueda, aún no hemos decidido qué hacer pues hay muchas cosas qué pensar.

Ya veo, Patty, entonces tu también regresarás a Chicago?

Me temo que sí – Sonó un poco triste – Si voy a estudiar sería en la universidad de Chicago.

Pero Tom! Tú haces viajes frecuentes a Chicago no es así? De esa manera podrás ver a Patty…quiero decir, podremos vernos todos!

Candy! Tú y tu boca floja – Suspiró Tom – Iré a visitarlos cada vez que pueda.

Se me ocurre una idea Tom, probablemente tenga que entrar al mundo de los negocios aunque no me agrada mucho la idea, pero sé por Candy que la granja está prosperando mucho, quizás pudiéramos vernos y platicar sobre una alianza, qué opinas?

La verdad es que nunca lo habría pensado Anthony – Tom estaba sorprendido – Pero si eres tú desde luego que sí, si algo llegara a pasar podré enfrascarme en una pelea de nuevo contigo jajaja

Eso es maravilloso! No es verdad Patty?

Eh…sí Candy, lo es…

El alto hombre se dirigía en su elegante coche a la casa principal, Albert había convocado una reunión con los altos jerarcas para ese día, qué se traería entre manos ahora ese muchacho?

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de negocios, los miembros principales de la familia eran muchos y variaban en edades pero Albert seguía siendo el más joven de todos, algunos saludaron afectuosamente al joven pero otros solamente hicieron una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo y se fueron a sus lugares.

Las copas elegantes de vino y el tabaco inundaban el lugar, Albert detestaba ese aroma, por qué no podían dejar esos hábitos? Pero sólo así se sentían con poder, como si fueran los dueños del mundo.

Buenas noches Albert – Le dijo Liam – Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien.

Buenas noches Liam, así es, me encuentro muy bien, mucho mejor que nunca.

Eso es bueno, temía que hubieras escapado nuevamente a África pues hace tiempo que no sé de ti.

Descuida Liam, estoy al tanto de todo lo que sucede en esta familia – Le dirigió una significativa mirada al señor quien titubeó un poco.

Como es tu deber, me retiro.

Ya reunidos los miembros del consejo del enorme clan, Albert se puso de pie comenzó a hablar:

Queridos amigos, miembros de la familia Andley, el motivo de esta reunión es para anunciarles mi decisión respecto a la herencia de alguien que fue muy querido para mí.

Liam palideció.

Como ustedes saben, la herencia que mi querido sobrino Anthony Brown Andley hubiera recibido de mi hermana Rosemarie quedó intacta, pocos de ustedes saben de esto, pero mi sobrino amó en vida a alguien mucho más que a cualquier cosa, al ser él alguien de un corazón tan noble estoy seguro que estoy cumpliendo su voluntad por lo que…

De qué hablas William? Qué estás pensando hacer con esa fortuna? – Se levantó Liam.

He decidido que la fortuna de mi difunto sobrino pase a manos de mi hija adoptiva, la señorita Candice White Andley.

Un gran murmullo se escuchó por todo el lugar, "En qué está pensando?" "Ella no pertenece a esta familia, acaso se volvió loco?" Esta y otras frases alcanzó a escuchar el joven rubio pero permaneció inmóvil y con su rostro determinado.

William! Acaso ya olvidaste cómo dirigir a esta familia? Te has vuelto loco? Sé que es tu protegida pero ella no es una Andley! Ella misma por lo que sé pidió que se le repudiara como hija adoptiva! Cómo puede ser que la herencia de Rosemarie pase a las manos de esa joven!

Mi sobrino la amaba y sé que tenía intenciones más formales para con ella, por eso le corresponde.

Estoy absolutamente en contra de ello William, todos lo estamos no es verdad?

Varios familiares se levantaron también manifestando su rechazo, otros no sabían qué decir.

Es mi decisión final, no pienso utilizar ese dinero haciendo negocios, ni tampoco que sea repartido como el alimento a los animales, nosotros ya contamos con nuestras fortunas personales y compartimos las ganancias de nuestras empresas.

Te equivocas William, es en estos tiempos cuando más capital necesitamos, con la situación de la guerra y cómo resulte todo de ella no sabemos qué crisis podrán presentarse.

De eso nos estamos haciendo cargo, despreocúpate Liam, si Anthony estuviera con vida… - Vio fijamente al hombre - … Estoy seguro de que ese dinero incluso lo donaría a los más necesitados.

Esas son estupideces William! Dios mío, no estás pensando con la cabeza – Y vio una oportunidad para su plan – Caballeros, William es un hombre muy joven aún y con poca experiencia en los negocios, diciéndonos todas estas torpezas solo me hace pensar que se necesita alguien con mayor andar en el camino para tomar decisiones inteligentes y que nos beneficien a todos, siempre supe por Elroy que Anthony era un muchachito muy sensato e inteligente, a estas alturas ya no sé si él sería el indicado para guiarnos, pero como él No está vivo, me parece que debemos reconsiderar las cosas, los invito a todos a pensar en ello por favor.

Liam, qué dirías si Anthony viviera? Te gustaría que él se convirtiera en el jefe del clan?

Qué? De qué demonios estás hablando? – El hombre comenzaba a sudar – Desde luego que era un joven promesa pero yo lamentablemente vi su cuerpo inerte hace seis años y a pesar de todo nuestro poder no podemos traer a los muertos a la vida.

Señores, esa es mi última decisión, sólo quería hacerles saber la noticia. Me retiro, buenas noches.

Albert en cuanto cerró la puerta se recargó en ella y dio un gran suspiro, bien, ya había comenzado parte de su plan. Ahora debía hablar inmediatamente con Anthony y preparar su presentación, qué hacer con Liam después de eso? Ya lo decidiría junto con Anthony pues después de todo, fue por su culpa que Anthony perdió a quien consideraba un padre.

Días después el grupo de jóvenes paseaba en el lago que estaba cerca de la mansión, habían invitado a Tom e iban en parejas en los botes.

Candy, qué te parece si preparamos nuestras cosas y partimos mañana hacia el hogar de Pony?

En serio Anthony? Qué alegría! Sí vamos! Invitemos a los demás!.. Ann..

No espera Candy!

Qué sucede Anthony?

Iremos solamente tú y yo – Le sonrió.

Lo siento Anthony, me dejé llevar.

Descuida Candy – Sonrió traviesamente – Es solo que es algo muy importante – Le dijo al oído.

Anthony! Anthony!

Qué sucede Archie?

Tom nos ha retado a unas carreras de nado! Qué dices? Él no tiene idea de lo buenos nadadores que somos!

Jajajaja Tom si pretendes quedar bien con Patty me temo que no lograrás tu cometido – Reía muy divertido el rubio, Candy adoraba verlo tan alegre, así como él era, pese a todas las dificultades y tristezas que había pasado.

Te acepto el reto gustoso, si pierdes tendrás que repartir los tarros de leche por un mes.

Reto aceptado – Sonrió con confianza el rubio.

Anthony!

Candy, no pasa nada, no te preocupes, además hoy hace un muy buen día y todos podemos nadar un poco en el lago no crees?

Esa es una muy buena idea, le diré a las chicas!

Un rato después los jóvenes en sus trajes de baño se reunían en la orilla del lago en donde cerca de ahí habían dejado los botes. Era un grupo de jóvenes sanos y llenos de vida y alegría, pese a que la época aún era de muchas restricciones todos ellos se respetaban mutuamente y no veían nada malo estar todos juntos de esa manera, aunque la avergonzada ciertamente era Patty.

Pero si te ves muy linda Patty! El color violeta te queda muy bien! – Le decía Candy.

Sí Patty, mira yo traigo este bañador blanco con azul y Candy ese naranja, no crees que son lindos?

Sí pero, ahí están los chicos y… - Patty estaba sonrojada, en realidad su vergüenza estaba dirigida hacia uno de ellos en específico.

Vamos Patty – Candy la tuvo que empujar por la espalda.

Ya llegamos! – Dijo Candy, definitivamente, el alma del grupo junto con Anthony.

Qué bueno que llegaron Candy! – Le sonrió el rubio quien pese a todo no dejó de asombrarse de la bella silueta de Candy, casi quedaba embelesado pero rápidamente se tuvo que concentrar en los eventos actuales – Bien Tom, cuando gustes.

Archie, por favor ten cuidado – Le decía Annie.

Descuida Annie, soy mejor nadador de lo que crees, si llego a ganar esperaré una recompensa eh? – Le guiñó el ojo.

Archie! – Se sonrojó la aludida.

En ese momento los tres jóvenes se quitaron la playera que llevaban puesta y quedaron solamente en su bañador. Candy primero sonreía demasiado inocente pero en cuanto vio a Anthony con el torso desnudo sintió que los colores le comenzaron a subir a la cabeza.

Candy! Estás toda colorada! – Reía Annie.

Sí Candy! Qué te sucede? – Se preocupó Patty quien no entendía nada.

Ehh… no me pasa nada chicas! – Candy bajó la mirada totalmente sonrojada, y no era para menos si el joven rubio era la masculinidad en persona, sus hombros y pecho eran amplios y fuertes, sus brazos reflejaban el trabajo duro que desde siempre hizo y su torso…su torso…dios mío! No podía seguir mirando o sentía que el corazón le estallaría….sabía que Anthony era fuerte y apuesto pero esto era demasiado para ella, de pronto un suave y cálido anhelo invadió su cuerpo al pensar en él y en los momentos en los que había estado tan cerca suyo deseando estar así con él una vez más y cuando le dio la espalda el rubio para observar el lago definitivamente estuvo a punto del desmayo, cuántos matices desde el más sutil rojo hasta el púrpura podría tener su rostro?

Anthony la vio pero no entendió por qué bajaba la vista.

Candy, no me deseas suerte? – Se acercó más a ella.

Bu…buena suerte An…Anthony!

La carrera comenzó, definitivamente los tres jóvenes tenían buena condición atlética pero pronto Anthony se puso a la delantera, no en vano cabalgaba, hacía trabajos físicos y cargaba pesados sacos de abono para sus flores.

Candy sonrió al ver que su Anthony había ganado la carrera, no le extrañaba pues era muy hábil pero la imagen de él cuando salió del agua con los demás para unirse con ellas la dejó sin aliento, sus mojados mechones dorados ahora eran de color bronce que caían desacomodados sobre su rostro y las gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo delineando sus músculos, era la primera vez que lo veía sin camisa y la visión le resultó fascinante pese a su bochorno.

Candy, vayamos a nadar un poco, es pleno mediodía y el agua está deliciosa qué opinas? Vamos? – La invitó el ojiazul.

Sí vamos, Annie, Patty! – Comentó un poco nerviosa.

Y así los jóvenes jugaron alegremente con una pelota, nadaron y tomaron bebidas refrescantes. Momentos de alegría pasaban todos, atrás quedaron las sombras y las tristezas pues tenían todo un futuro brillante por delante, la vida era maravillosa, los corazones de ambos rubios podían por fin descansar y relajarse.

Albert preguntó a Dorothy en dónde se encontraban todos y le indicó que en el lago y se dirigió hacia allí, la imagen de todos divirtiéndose despreocupados logró que esbozara una sonrisa, hacía tanto que no pasaba un momento así, de inmediato ubicó a su sobrino y le pesó mucho la noticia que tenía que darle pero era algo inevitable, sólo esperaba que él y Candy lo entendieran, qué más hubiera querido él que ellos vivieran así como ahora, despreocupados y felices.

El rubio se alejó, decidió esperarlos para la cena.

Poco a poco todos se fueron reuniendo en el comedor, Tom se había despedido pues debía volver a la granja pero prometió pronto visitarlos.

Veo que lo han pasado muy bien todos, me alegro chicos.

Tío fue una lástima que te fueras, en realidad necesitábamos mucho pasar estos momentos no es verdad Candy?

Sí Anthony, Albert nos acompañarás la próxima vez verdad?

Eso haré – Sonrió Albert – Anthony, por favor acompáñame al despacho cuando terminemos de cenar.

El muchacho sabía que tenía cosas que enfrentar aún y lo mejor era hacerlo cuanto antes para ya no tener la sombra de Liam y sus maldades en su vida y pudiera llevar una vida feliz a lado de Candy. Por su lado la joven se puso nerviosa pues no dudaba sobre qué trataría esa charla con él, pensar que tendría que enfrentar otra vez a alguien con tanta codicia y maldad la hizo temer por la seguridad de Anthony.

Tío, dime por favor, qué información obtuviste en Chicago?

Anthony, la situación con los principales del consejo Andley es muy tirante, hay un gran número que apoya a Liam y no dudaría en que pronto hubiera un complot en mi contra.

Pero eso por qué? Hasta donde supe él necesitaba ir convenciendo a todos para nombrarme a mí como jefe del clan.

Sí pero, hay algo que ya había decidido antes de que regresaras con nosotros Anthony y hoy lo comuniqué a los miembros del consejo para medir la reacción de Liam y el resto.

De qué se trata?

Anthony, después de tu falsa muerte, tu herencia quedó intacta pues ni la tía abuela ni yo queríamos utilizarla pero siempre estuvieron aquellos que decían que era una pérdida de dinero pues no estaba generando intereses ni se utilizaba como inversión, poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de quiénes querían apoderarse de ella, creo que debes tener dimensión de la fortuna que quedaría en tus manos cierto? Es inigualable, nuestros padres siempre fueron muy justos y tanto a mi hermana como a mí nos legaron los mismos privilegios y al ver que ese dinero que mi hermana cuidó tanto para ti…déjame explicarte, antes de que nacieras hubo problemas con eso pues lo ideal era que esa herencia quedara en manos de los varones, expertos en la materia y a mi hermana casarla con alguien de buena cuna para incrementar la fortuna de los Andley pero ya ves que no fue así, mi padre defendió a mi hermana y la herencia quedó a tu nombre.

Yo eso no lo sabía – _Mamá…_pensó, qué valiente era pese a su débil condición.

Bien, yo sabía que tú eras un joven muy noble y que en tu adolescencia amaste a Candy, por lo que decidí que tu herencia pasar a manos de ella, lo hice por dos motivos, ese dinero obraría a través de ella para los fines más nobles, sentía que tú estarías de acuerdo con ello pues aseguraría su bienestar y así ese dinero no quedaría en manos de Liam y sus cómplices.

Tío, no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo en esa decisión, con razón Liam quería a toda costa que lo autorizara como albacea de esa herencia, ya sospechaba algo.

Así es Anthony y esta vez que los vi se los anuncié, ya imaginarás su reacción….

Comprendo… - El muchacho se quedó meditando – Tío, en todo este tiempo que estuve lejos de ustedes aprendí a valerme por mí mismo, a construir mis sueños con mis propias manos sin depender de nadie y quiero continuar con esa vida, quiero compartir mi vida con Candy y nuestros sueños por lo que cederé mi herencia a ella, no sé cómo terminará todo con los Andley y quiero asegurarme de su bienestar.

Pero Anthony…

No estoy diciendo que no me defenderé, sólo necesito ser precavido, así que por favor tío hagamos los arreglos necesarios cuanto antes.

En ese momento llega Dorothy.

Dorothy, qué bueno que viniste, podrías por favor llamar a Candy? Necesito hablar con ella – Le sonrió amablemente el jefe del clan.

Enseguida.

Me retiro tío para que puedas hablar con Candy.

No Anthony, por favor quédate, lo que tengo que decir los involucra a ambos.

El joven se quedó intrigado y esperó junto con Albert la llegada de la rubia.

Hola Anthony, Albert! De qué querías hablarme?

Bien, se los diré sin rodeos, Candy, Anthony Volteó a ver a cada uno de ellos al decir sus nombres – He decidido que la presentación oficial de Anthony ante el clan se lleve a cabo en la cacería anual este otoño, son dos meses casi tres, que nos servirán para que te prepares como el segundo a la cabeza del clan Andley, esto se hará bajo la mayor discreción posible por lo que, Anthony, George y yo estaremos fuera de Chicago y por ende de este lugar.

Los jóvenes se sorprendieron mucho con esto aunque Anthony sabía que tendría que prepararse pero no esperaba algo así.

Cuándo nos iremos?

Mañana Anthony – Y volteó a ver a Candy.

Bien, entre más pronto enfrente a Liam mejor – Dijo con determinación el apuesto joven, ya bastante le había quitado de su vida al separarlo cruelmente de la mujer de su vida.

Candy estaba muy callada, la sola idea de separarse de Anthony se le hacía insoportable, no! No quería estar lejos de él! No quería volver a vivir la soledad que sintió cuando lo perdió. Ante estos pensamientos una pequeña lágrima se asomaba por sus ojos.

_Koko ni ite itsudemo (Quédate siempre~ junto a mí)_

_Koko ni ite watashi wo (Quédate siempre~ mírame así)_

_Koko ni ite miteite (Quédate siempre~ abrázame)_

_Kono mama zutto (Tán solo quédate...)_

Candy..? – Anthony se le acercó preocupado.

La joven estaba en silencio, no quería decir nada o sentiría que no podría detenerse pero finalmente no pudo más y lo abrazó: No quiero Anthony! – Sollozaba la joven – No quiero separarme de ti! No quiero estar sola!

_Te no hira no naka, afuredashisouna (Nuestra primera vez fue)_

_Anata ga kureta [hajimete] (Hoy todo se desvanece)_

_Watashi hitori ja kokoro ga yuretara (Y las lágrimas en mis manos caen)_

_Minna koborete shimau (Nada calma esta angustia)_

_Anata no ookina te de (En mi corazón habitas)_

_Watashigoto tsukamaeteite (Desde aquella vez mi dueño eres tú...)_

Candy.. – El rubio la abrazó hacia sí, besó su suave cabellera y le dijo – Candy recuerdas que te prometí que ni la sombra de la muerte me separará de ti? Éste ha sido un viaje muy largo que emprendí para volver a encontrarte por eso te prometo que pronto me reuniré contigo y nada hará que me separe nuevamente de ti, serán dos meses que a mí me parecerán eternos pero es un paso necesario para quitarnos todas las sombras que nos rodean, Candy, me esperarás?

El joven tomó el rostro de Candy entre sus dos manos y con sus dedos secó las lágrimas de ella, acercó un poco más su rostro con el suyo y repitió.

Candy, me esperarás?

_Konna ni mo konna ni mo (A pesar de mi aprensión hacia ti, me fui enamorando de tí al conocerte)_

_Tayorinai watashi no koto wo (Hoy se que es así~ hoy sé que es así, no puedo evitar temblar al abrazarte)_

_Dakedo ima ha anata no te ha sukoshi tookute... (Tus manos me darás~ aunque sea un rato más Jamás te olvidaré...)_

No tienes ni que pedírmelo Anthony, me sentiré muy sola sin ti, vacía, es sólo que apenas acabábamos de encontrarnos, tuvimos que pasar por muchas cosas para volver a estar juntos y ahora de tan sólo pensar en esos dos meses…tengo miedo, tengo miedo de no volver a verte!

Regresaré a ti Candy, te lo juro, por favor espérame, cumpliré mi promesa e iremos a ese lugar, nada me arrebatará mi futuro contigo, tú me das la fuerza para cumplir ese sueño y eso lo que me hace continuar.

Anthony, cómo quisiera que todo fuera como antes pero sé que no es así, nunca perderé de vista la luz de tu mirada que me hace seguir adelante, aunque ahora llueva sé que todo esto nos hará más fuertes.

_Koko ni ite yasashiku Quédate siempre~ cerca de mí_

_Koko ni ite anata no Quédate siempre~ mano gentil_

_Koko ni ite sono te de Quédate siempre~ siénteme en tí_

_Tsutsundeite ne Tan solo abrázame..._

Vivo para proteger tu sonrisa Candy, para proteger la luz que irradias a donde quiera que vas pues una mirada como la tuya desvanece toda oscuridad, has vivido dando amor a todos y quiero ser yo quien ahora cuide de ti para siempre, no lo olvides nunca, volveré pronto a ti.

_Itsumo hitori de aruiteru michi ha El camino que sigo_

_Hirosugite samishii dake Ya es demasiado amplio_

_Futari de arukeba shiawasena kimochi Y sin tí es mucho más solitario_

_Sore dake de ippai yo Pero si tu me acompañas_

_Anata ga egao dattara Estaré más protegida_

_Watashi mo onaji de itai Y la felicidad podré alcanzar._

Ojos verdes y azules hacen la promesa silenciosa de volverse a encontrar pronto, lo que sentían no era solamente el eco de aquel amor adolescente que vivieron, las bases habían sido fincadas en sus almas y estaban seguros que la emoción de volver a encontrarse no se desvanecería con el tiempo.

_Sore nano ni sore nano ni Si sonríes~ yo también lo haré_

_Watashi dake furuete shimau Pues contigo~ no temo a lo que pase_

_Kaze yo douka suki no kimochi sotto tsutaete... Sin embargo sé~ sin embargo sé_

_Que lentamente estoy desapareciendo_

_Viento te imploro que~ le digas mi sentir_

_Nunca lo olvidaré..._

_Jamás te olvidaré..._

Candy está de pie en el jardín de las rosas y observa el lujoso automóvil desaparecer en la niebla matutina conforme se va alejando. Ahí va su corazón, su vida y la razón de su existencia. _Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, seré fuerte Anthony_ – Se promete la joven a sí misma.


	8. Chapter 8

**ALCANZANDO AL DESTINO**

**CAPÍTULO VII. NUESTRA BALADA CONTINÚA**

El delicioso aroma del desayuno se esparcía por el lugar, la gran mesa estaba llena de panes recién horneados, jugos, café y huevos preparados con salsas gourmet y la colorida fruta se servía a los comensales que recién llegaban al comedor.

Las mañanas se sentían solitarias pese a estar rodeada de gente que la quería, pero ese sentimiento de soledad la envolvía al estar lejos de su alma gemela, el vacío y la añoranza invadían su corazón y se sentía incompleta.

- Candy el otoño llegará muy pronto, por favor anímate – Le decía Archie.

- Sí Candy, ten en cuenta que esto es muy distinto a como cuando creímos que había muerto, solamente fue a prepararse para tomar su lugar como un Andley – Annie le animaba.

- Gracias chicos por sus ánimos pero en realidad estoy preocupada por él, pronto tendrá que enfrentar a Liam y temo por su seguridad.

- Pero si Albert estará con él, desde luego que se tomarán todas las precauciones necesarias – Continuaba Archie – Por qué no dan un paseo por el jardín? La mañana es muy bonita hoy, te hará bien Candy.

- Gracias pero prefiero ir sola, por favor discúlpenme – La joven se levantó y caminó a paso lento por la residencia hasta salir al jardín, había cosas que no cambiaban y una de ellas era que Candy no solía mostrar sus tristezas a sus seres queridos pero pese a lo fuerte que aparentaba ser los que la conocían se daban cuenta siempre, era demasiado transparente.

Sólo en ese lugar tan importante para los dos encontraba paz pues al estar rodeada de las rosas sentía que Anthony estaba con ella, se había convertido en un lugar muy importante para ella además del Hogar de Pony.

La joven de ojos verdes llega ahí y se sienta lentamente en una banca mientras eleva su rostro para ver el intenso cielo azul.

- Este cielo azul me recuerda a tus ojos Anthony, siento como si me estuvieras viendo en este mismo instante, antes de que regresaras a mí no me hubiera atrevido a poner un pie en esta casa, tus recuerdos pesaban demasiado en mi corazón pero ahora… - Sonrió – …ahora tu presencia es como el aire para mí…mi querido Anthony, te extraño tanto! Pero ahora el sentimiento es muy distinto a cuando te extrañaba y pensaba que te vería hasta que muriera.

De pronto recordó a alguien más, las cosas se habían dado tan distintas en ambos casos y ambos eran muy importantes para ella, a pesar de que ahora lo recordaba con cierta alegría por haberlo conocido aún le acompañaba un sentimiento de tristeza por cómo terminaron sus circunstancias.

_Recuerdo que cuando me separé de Terry los días me parecían que duraban más de 24 horas, rogaba porque fuera de noche para dormir y no sentir, para olvidarme de todo, como si el sueño fuera una anestesia que aliviaba mi dolor…las mañanas eran la parte más difícil, no podía borrarlo de mis pensamientos y el saber que lo nuestro ya no podría ser lo hacía demasiado doloroso, mantener mi mente ocupada en el trabajo fue lo que me hizo salir adelante… a Terry – _Pensó_ - …a Terry lo amé, sí lo amé mucho, creo que ambos nos ayudamos mutuamente a sanar nuestros corazones lastimados._

_Si pensara que el destino nos tiene preparado todo en el momento preciso diría que nuestros caminos se cruzaron en el momento justo: nos conocimos, nos ayudamos cuando más lo necesitábamos ambos y de ahí nos enamoramos, pero los caminos ya estaban separados desde siempre, corríamos detrás del otro pero nunca nos alcanzamos…Fue un amor de juventud que nos sirvió para levantarnos de nuestros golpes y a pesar de las dificultades en lo nuestro lo intentamos pero no lo logramos, ahora lo veo todo muy distinto, personas van y personas llegan a nuestras vidas y justamente cuando pensaba que mi destino era permanecer sola Él llegó – _Sonrió – _Como si la vida me lo devolviera para concluir ese asunto pendiente, a Anthony en cambio lo amé desde el primer momento en que lo vi, fueron dos amores que nacieron en mí de manera muy distinta pero con Anthony siempre fue espontáneo, fue un amor a primera vista y a quien le entregué mi corazón desde siempre, no me costó nada amarlo, recuerdo que él era tan maravilloso de joven, tenía la madurez casi de un adulto y de mi corazón emanaba ese sentimiento por él sin siquiera pensarlo._

_Ambos tuvimos que enfrentar muchas, creo que, demasiadas para mi gusto, pero esas dificultades nos convirtieron en lo que ahora somos, ahora sé que por el amor de Anthony y mis sueños con él no permitiría que nada me apartara de su lado, el honor por el que Terry y yo cedimos nuestros sueños por el bien de Susana fue una mentira, no fuimos lo suficientemente fuertes para proteger lo nuestro y no permitiré que la historia se repita, Anthony significa demasiado para mí, es mi todo! Y él se ha convertido en un gran hombre, algo que siempre me pregunté cómo sería si siguiera viviendo y no podría estar más orgullosa de él, es un alma fuerte, más que la de Terry y la mía._

Hay amores destinados que sin importar cuántos años sus almas estén separadas la reunión siempre será inevitable, el camino se va formando hasta que llega el tiempo de encontrarse, ningún encuentro es casual.

- Anthony me dijo que confiara en él, él es tan honorable y noble, debo decirle lo de Terry para que no exista ninguna sombra entre nosotros, sí eso haré, cuando lo vea se lo diré.

En estas deliberaciones se encontraba la muchacha cuando se oyó a alguien en el portal de las rosas.

- Candy! Soy yo, Tom!

- Tom! Qué alegría verte! – La chica corrió hacia la entrada – Pasa por favor.

- Gracias Candy, y en dónde está Anthony?

- Él tuvo que marcharse por un asunto urgente – Bajó la vista con semblante triste.

- Vamos Candy, tú no eres así, estoy seguro de que pronto lo verás o…

- O qué Tom?

- O quizás se espantó de tu carácter tan terrible que decidió huir…jajajaja

- Tom eres un tonto! – Ahora era hora de devolverle la jugada – Y bien Tom, has venido a visitarme a mí o a cierta chica de cabellos castaños? – Levantó su cara Candy guiñando con un ojo y sonriendo a modo de burla.

- Quéeeeee? Yo vine a verlos a todos! Candy en qué estás pensando?

- Yo en nada Tom, sólo que el sonrojo te delata, ven, vamos a saludar a Patty debe estar con Annie y Archie – La joven tomó la mano de Tom y literalmente lo arrastró hasta la casa.

- Candy pero yo no…. Suéltame! – Se deshizo del abrazo de Candy.

- No seas tímido Tom, de por si Patty ya es muy tímida no quiero ni pensar el tiempo que les tomará para llegar a ser novios.

El joven estaba más que colorado ante ese comentario de la rubia, que no se le ocurriera embromarlo frente a Patty o ahora sí su hermanita se llevaría un buen escarmiento.

- Descuida Tom – Le guiñó el ojo – No abriré mi boca de más, pero vamos a saludarlos de todas maneras sería una descortesía no hacerlo.

El muchacho como pudo le pidió a Patty que lo acompañara a caminar a los alrededores de la casa, la joven dudó un poco pero finalmente aceptó, se sentía tan extraña de no escuchar las ocurrencias de Stear, sus locos inventos, pero tenía que ver hacia el futuro, Tom le caía muy bien y veía que era un joven muy noble, seguro se harían muy buenos amigos, sí, reiniciaría su vida poco a poco.

- Candy! Candy!

- Qué sucede Dorothy?

- Mira lo que tengo aquí – Le sonrió la alegre joven.

- Eso es…es una carta!...Dorothy, acaso es de…?

- Sí Candy! Es del joven Anthony para ti, toma!

- Gracias Dorothy! – La joven abrazó eufórica a la mucama – Iré a leerla enseguida!

Candy bajó corriendo las escaleras de la mansión, para su suerte la tía abuela no estaba o de seguro la hubiera retado severamente por semejante comportamiento.

Rápidamente se fue al jardín de las rosas y se sentó en el pasto rodeada de las hermosas flores blancas y rosas, el cuadro era realmente encantador: una bella joven en plena juventud, con largo cabello rubio y ondulado y un vestido rosa realmente femenino, si Anthony estuviera viéndola seguramente quedaría prendado por ella un largo tiempo.

La joven pasó suavemente su mano por el sobre, era su letra, no había cambiado nada, mi querido Anthony! Rápidamente abrió el sobre:

Mi querida Candy,

Cómo te encuentras? Espero que muy bien mi hermosa pecosa, por favor no estés triste por nuestra separación tan repentina, si algo le puedo reclamar a mi tío es que me hubiera informado de esto justo cuando estábamos planeando nuestra visita prometida al Hogar de Pony pero eso es algo que haré en cuanto termine todo esto.

Yo me encuentro bien, realmente quisiera regresar a Avon o a Chicago y seguir ejerciendo como médico, todos estos temas de dinero, inversiones y demás parecen intrascendentes pero estoy consciente de que no puedo simplemente huir de mis responsabilidades pues si lo pienso bien el bienestar de muchos trabajadores dependen de nuestras decisiones y creo haber encontrado un área de oportunidad dentro del consorcio de los Andley en los que pudiera realizar mis proyectos y ayudar a las personas, me apoyarás Candy? Estoy seguro que al contarte mis sueños estarás de acuerdo con ellos así como yo siempre apoyaré los tuyos.

Sabes Candy, no me veo viviendo en todos estos fríos lujos, las casas son demasiado grandes y pocas veces nos reunimos todos como familia así que tengo un plan en donde me gustaría vivir, espero que te agrade la idea.

En realidad esto no es tan difícil como quizás podrías creerlo, creo que Archie se molestaría conmigo si se lo contara a él después de haber estudiado su carrera de Economía aunque los números son algo que se le dan mejor a él creo que es cuestión de instinto para lograr un buen resultado.

Descuida por todo Candy, tú y yo viviremos en base a lo que siempre hemos creído, nunca te haría llevar una vida vacía e inestable.

Ahora recuerdo algo que te dije en una carta cuando éramos casi unos niños y te lo digo ahora: "Es muy fácil librarnos de lo que no nos gusta. Haré lo posible por mejorar a los Andley. Hagamos lo mejor por nuestra felicidad"

Por siempre tuyo,

Anthony

P.D.

Por favor dale mis saludos a Archie, Annie, Patty y Tom.

- Anthony…firmas tu carta tan sólo como Anthony, no necesitas del honor y gloria que tus apellidos puedan darte… – Los ojos de Candy brillan como el sol – Recuerdo bien ese mensaje, siempre me has dado ánimo pese a que sé que te debes de sentir como yo, ya se notaba tu madurez y la hermosa alma que tenías en ese entonces. Sí Anthony, seré fuerte!

La rubia se levantó con nuevos bríos y caminó con una sonrisa en su rostro para reunirse con sus amigos, ella también se esforzaría.

La tarde transcurría plácidamente en la hermosa y blanca mansión, tres bellas jóvenes platicaban en una bella terraza que había en el jardín, hacía tiempo que no habían tenido oportunidad para platicar de sus alegrías, tristezas, sus temores y sus dudas.

- Annie, Patty, muchas gracias por estar conmigo en estos momentos – Les dijo la rubia.

- No es nada Candy, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes, todos estaremos unidos y los apoyaremos, ya verás – Le guiñó el ojo Annie – que en cuanto todo pase él te declarará su amor! Se nota en su mirada cuánto le gustas!

- Annie pero qué cosas dices! – Se sonrojó la muchacha.

- Eso es verdad Candy, yo que soy tan distraída para estas cosas pude darme cuenta, nunca deja de verte! Es increíble su historia de amor, es como para escribirla un libro!

- Candy – Se sonrojó Annie – Acaso Anthony y tú ya….?

- Quéee? A qué te refieres Annie?

- Si él ya te declaró su amor? Si ya te dio un beso de amor?

La joven se puso más colorada que el tomate y lo único que atinó fue a ocultar su rostro.

Las muchachas sonrieron.

- Candy pero si eso sería algo muy normal!

- Pero él y yo aún no somos novios – Se entristeció un poco la joven.

- Estoy segura de que eso se resolverá muy pronto! Después cuéntanos los detalles! Ustedes dos hacen una pareja muy hermosa y siempre se quedan en la luna viéndose el uno al otro – Se emocionó Annie.

- Annie! No te imaginaría hablando así! – Se sorprendieron Patty y Candy.

- Bueno yo… - Se sonrojó – Todo va muy bien con Archie y nada me gustaría más que verlas igual de contentas que yo.

- Jajajaja Annie eso me da mucho gusto así que por tu expresión creo que tú ya habrás experimentado eso mucho más que nosotras, no es verdad Patty?

- Es correcto, Stear era muy tierno y alegre pero realmente fueron muy pocas las veces en que… - Antes de decir más corrigió - Hoy pienso que de saber que pasaría lo que sucedió le habría demostrado más mi amor por él.

- Patty…. Descuida, sé que él lo sabe y además te has vuelto muy hermosa y sé de un joven cuya única razón por la que visita Lakewood es para verte – Le guiñó el ojo Candy.

- Candy! Yo…no sé si aún estoy lista.

- Tranquila Patty, tiempo al tiempo – Recordó las palabras de Anthony – Lo único que te puedo decir es que Tom es un amor, un tanto bruto pero también es algo tímido y es alguien muy bueno, me encantaría que se hicieran buenos amigos.

- Y ya lo somos Candy, él es muy alegre y poco a poco me habla de más cosas de su vida, pero…

- Qué sucede Patty?

- Bueno pues que mis padres que están en Inglaterra tienen otras ideas sobre las amistades que debo tener aunque estoy segura de que a mi abuela Martha le agradará mucho.

- Patty, tú tienes derecho a buscar tu propia felicidad, cuando estés segura de algo toma una decisión y no vaciles, estoy segura de que ellos entenderán.

- Gracias Candy!

El caballero caminaba con paso apresurado por la entrada principal hasta llegar al jardín donde ellos lo esperaban, los papeles ya habían sido preparados así que ya solamente quedaba entender un poco más cómo se manejaba todo, por lo pronto lo que le emocionaba era aprender a utilizar ese vehículo pues no le agradaba en nada ser conducido a todos lados sin hacerlo por sí mismo.

- Estás listo Anthony?

- Desde luego que sí tío, no quiero depender de nadie para esto y estoy seguro de que me será muy útil.

- Bien, nadie mejor que George para esto.

- Gracias George por ayudarme.

- Por nada joven Anthony, y por cierto, aquí tengo algo para usted.

- Es… una carta de Candy! – Su rostro se iluminó al instante.

Albert sonrió.

- Acaso quieres posponer la práctica y leer primero la carta?

- Está bien tío, quedé formalmente con George en hacer esto hoy, desde luego que inmediatamente que termine la leeré.

La noche estaba iluminada y el joven se había reservado su alegría de leer la carta de su amada para cuando estuviera solo en su cuarto, habitación que se le hacía fría y vacía sin sentir la calidez de Candy, de pronto recordó los momentos en que se había quedado dormido a su lado y sonrió, no esperaba el momento para despertar así cada día con la visión de quien era un ángel para él.

Mi muy querido Anthony,

Espero que te encuentres muy bien, estás comiendo bien? Recuerda que hasta hace poco seguías aún pálido por todo lo sucedido, por favor cuídate mucho.

Me sentí muy feliz cuando recibí tu carta, no la esperaba! Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue leer la carta en el jardín de las rosas, últimamente paso mucho tiempo en ese lugar pues siento que estás aquí conmigo y el tiempo se me hace más corto así que inmediatamente corrí por toda la mansión hasta llegar donde las rosas, imagino lo que me hubiera dicho la tía abuela con semejante comportamiento.

Todos aquí estamos muy bien, Tom nos visita muy seguido aunque supongo que ya sabes cuál es el motivo de sus frecuentes visitas y me alegro mucho por ellos dos, Annie y Archie están planeando regresar pronto a Chicago, Patty se quedará unos días más conmigo y al final me iré yo antes de que los preparativos comiencen en Lakewood para la reunión anual.

Estoy más que segura Anthony de que lograrás todo lo que te propongas, siempre fuiste desde que te conocí un joven muy determinado, seguro de sí mismo y a la vez muy noble, maduro y alegre, yo desde ese entonces ya estaba orgullosa de quien eras y ahora lo estoy mucho más, tu sonrisa siempre dice todo de ti y no dejo de pensar en todo lo que tuviste que vivir, otra persona se habría perdido en el alcohol y se hubiera dado por vencido desde hace mucho tiempo pero tú no, tú eres especial Anthony.

Ansío el momento en que estemos juntos nuevamente, enfrentaremos a Liam y continuemos con nuestros sueños.

Por favor dale mis cariños a Albert.

Con todo mi amor,

Candy

- Archie, Annie, por favor cuídense mucho, nos veremos pronto en Chicago! – Se despedía la joven de sus grandes amigos.

- Descuida Candy nos veremos muy pronto – Le comentaba Archie – Yo también ya quiero ver a mi primo, todos unidos venceremos a Liam, estoy seguro de que tratará de defenderse o de modificar la verdad de lo sucedido, nunca le perdonaré que nos haya apartado de esa manera de alguien tan querido para nosotros.

- Archie, la verdad es que yo tampoco puedo perdonarlo pero si ahora tengo la oportunidad de estar con Anthony una vez más puedo olvidarlo todo, sin embargo no puedo dejar de estar preocupada por él.

- No te preocupes Candy todos estaremos pendientes, Annie querida, es hora de irnos – El joven volteó a ver a su novia.

- Sí Archie, Candy, Patty nos veremos pronto! – Las amigas se dieron un largo abrazo.

Las dos muchachas ven partir a sus buenos amigos y de pronto se sienten algo solas.

- Candy…

- Dime Patty…

- De verdad estarás bien? Te prometo regresar pronto o si prefieres podemos ir los tres.

- Desde luego que no Patty! Me sentiría muy mal haciendo de mal tercio entre ustedes, Tom no debe tardar en llegar y te ha prometido presentarte con su papá, es un señor algo directo e imponente pero muy bueno, supe por Tom que se encontraba un poco delicado de salud.

- Sí Candy y también me va a explicar cómo funciona una granja y la nueva tecnología que están implementando, es realmente interesante.

- Yo realmente no lograría entender nada de eso Patty pero sé que tu sí – Le sacó la lengua.

- Mira Candy, ahí viene!

- Es verdad! Tooom! Por aquí!

- Hola Patty, Candy! Cómo están? – El joven llegaba en su carruaje vestido de vaquero.

- Muy bien y tú? - Preguntó Patty.

- No es de caballeros hacer esperar a unas damas como nosotras.

- Pero si llegué a tiempo Candy! No cambias en verdad, estás lista Patty?

- Sí Tom, muchas gracias.

La rubia ve a sus amigos partir, se había quedado completamente sola en la gran mansión. Tom y Patty, Annie y Archie, cuándo llegaría el día en que podría estar a lado de Anthony, pasear y estar juntos en todas partes como ellos? Suspiró, lo mejor era regresar a la casa, la paciencia no era una gran cualidad suya pero tendría que pulirla ante la falta de noticias.

- Anthony…. Te extraño tanto – Suspiraba la joven mientras desde su balcón observaba el jardín de rosas.

Días después Dorothy le entrega otra carta de su querido Anthony.

Mi pequeña pecosa,

Cómo te encuentras? Supe por mi tío que Archie y Annie han regresado a Chicago así que puedo imaginar cómo te sientes pero te aseguro que todo muy pronto se resolverá, el otoño ya está por venir y el aire comienza a sentirse más fresco …recuerda, nos veremos en Septiembre.

Yo me encuentro bien, estudiando los negocios y finanzas de los Andley, es inevitable pero ya te platicaré después mi proyecto, te he de confesar que algunas veces o debo decir más bien que en infinitas ocasiones mi mente viaja hacia ti y me es difícil concentrarme, no diré que me ha sido fácil estar lejos de ti porque mentiría, tu presencia es necesaria y vital para mí sin embargo mantengo mi fortaleza precisamente por ti y los sueños que tenemos.

Necesito decirte algo respecto a Liam y el día en que nos reunamos, lo he pensado mucho y no quiero exponerte a ningún peligro, para mí fue suficiente con la amenaza que él me hizo cuando nos atrapó en aquel parque y dado que no sabemos cuál será su reacción cuando me enfrente a él he decidido que lo mejor será que yo vaya por ti cuando todo haya pasado, te prometo resolver todo el mismo día Candy e inmediatamente ir por ti, después de mi presentación oficial ya he organizado todo para viajar y por fin estar juntos.

Por favor entiéndeme pecosa, no quiero que nada te suceda o que te llegue a ofender, o no sé yo de lo que sería capaz de hacer por ti.

Quiero que vivamos lo nuestro en paz y alegría, yo me encargaré de esto y después estaremos juntos.

Tuyo,

Anthony

- Anthony…por qué? – Las lágrimas se asomaban en los ojos verdes de la joven – Prometimos afrontar esto juntos! Por favor no me hagas a un lado, quiero estar contigo en ese momento!…

La joven salió corriendo al jardín de rosas, no era justo! Ella temía tanto por él y precisamente por eso entendía el temor del rubio pero ya le había dicho que quería estar a su lado, sólo así se sentiría segura, ella… ella sería capaz de todo en caso de que algo amenazara a su Anthony.

- Anthony no! No estoy de acuerdo… Ya una vez me hice a un lado para facilitarle las cosas a alguien…por favor comparte conmigo también esto, lo prometimos! – Sollozó un poco la joven pero pronto en sus ojos apareció un brillo de determinación.

De inmediato la joven se fue a la biblioteca y pidió que la carta llegara de carácter urgente a donde su amado se encontrara.

Mi querido Anthony,

En este mismo instante acabo de leer tu carta pero, por primera vez en mi vida tengo que decirte que no estoy de acuerdo en lo que has decidido, por favor también compréndeme a mí, necesito estar a tu lado cuando llegue ese momento, es algo muy importante para los dos, recuerda que lo que hizo nos afectó a ambos terriblemente y yo también quiero enfrentarlo, por favor no temas por mí, si la vida y Dios nos volvió a reunir de esta manera que aún considero como un milagro estoy segura de que ha sido para permanecer juntos para siempre, para continuar nuestra historia que cruelmente fue truncada.

Por favor no me hagas a un lado Anthony, ya antes hice algo así y aprendí la lección, Anthony confío en ti y en que estaremos juntos en tu presentación oficial con nuestras manos unidas.

Yo también…quiero proteger tu sonrisa.

Te estaré esperando,

Candy

- Maldición! Ese cretino de Albert está cometiendo una estupidez!, Andrew, Andrew…hermano…aún no entiendo cómo es que de ti salieron semejantes hijos tan problemáticos, yo era el indicado para regir a esta familia, yo! y no tú, solo por ser el primogénito….maldita sea, toda esa herencia que recibió tu hija debió ser para nosotros…. – La mirada de odio que irradiaba parecía que cortara como la espada.

- Ahora qué haremos Liam? – Apareció un sujeto de barba negra y alto sombrero de copa – Realmente todo esto ha sido un fastidio, me dijiste que ya tenías al candidato ideal para nuestro plan, ahora tengo que convencer al resto, pero cómo lo haré si ni siquiera le has encontrado?

- En la mansión de Chicago no están, ya investigué, sólo estaban Archibald Cornwell y William, Elroy está de viaje junto con Eliza como dama de compañía y regresarán para la fiesta anual de los Andley, en Avon tampoco están, la casa está vacía y los habitantes no los han visto, he visto a Albert en el consorcio así que por ese lado estoy tranquilo, esa chiquilla y el muchacho no han dicho nada pero no quiero suponer, necesito estar 100% seguro.

- En dado caso de que ellos no vuelvan a aparecer, pues por lo que me has dicho esa joven no quiere saber ya nada de los Andley, qué haremos con esa fortuna? Contaba con el 30% de ella para estas fechas Liam y si Albert mueve esos papeles no habrá poder que nos permita recuperarla.

Liam cerró sus ojos.

- La única opción es quitar a William de su posición actual ó…

- Ó?

- Eliminarlo por completo.

- Pero…! No sé si los demás accedan a esto! Liam, eso es muy arriesgado!

- Entonces convence de una vez maldita sea al resto para votar en contra de William! O me veré en la necesidad de hacer lo segundo …. – A estas alturas del partido el hombre había perdido todo juicio y lo único que le interesaba era la jefatura y la herencia que sentía le debió corresponder de no haberse atravesado Rosemarie en el camino.

- Está bien Liam, me encargaré de eso – Comentó Collin Andley y después pensó para sí: _Liam si llego a saber que esto se te escapa aunque sea un poco de las manos no dudaré en poner al consejo en tu contra, no pienso arriesgar lo que tengo por ti._

Candy se encuentra en el rosedal, algunas de las dulce Candy comenzaban a desprenderse ante el viento frío que comenzaba a sentirse algunas noches en el jardín. Ella temió, temió porque le recordaba a aquella vez en que presintió que algo muy malo estaba por suceder y salió de nuevo en su bata al jardín de las rosas.

- Anthony el verano está por terminar y no sé nada de ti, no sé nada y eso me está matando, no puedo evitar sentirme como aquella vez, por favor dime que estás bien, que vendrás por mí!

- Candy, pero qué haces a estas horas aquí?

La joven se sorprendió, no pensaba que alguien fuera a verla a esas horas.

- Dorothy, Dorothy…es como en aquella ocasión! – Se abrazó a su buena amiga.

- Pero qué dices Candy?

- Recuerdas? Cuando sucedió el accidente de Anthony, yo ya presentía que algo malo pasaría y esta noche me recuerda mucho a esa vez.

- Pero Candy es imposible que suceda lo mismo y de nuevo en estas fechas, entiendo tu preocupación por el joven Anthony pero esta vez no es igual, vamos, vayamos a tu habitación, te prepararé un té para que puedas dormir.

Al día siguiente la joven pasea por el jardín, ahora su permanente refugio. _Anthony, Albert, si no vienen por mí me las pagarán! _Pensaba para darse ánimospero la verdad es que la joven caminaba en círculos, ni una sola carta, nada, no había noticias.

La joven estaba a punto de salir corriendo hacia donde fuera con tal de buscar a Anthony cuando ve un lujoso automóvil que va entrando hacia la mansión.

- Anthony! – A la joven se le ilumina el rostro y corre para recibir a quien llegaba.

- Anthony, en dónde estás? Anthony!

Del automóvil salió un elegante mensajero.

- Usted debe ser la señorita Candice White Andley?

- Eh….sí soy yo, viene solamente usted?

- Así es, le traigo un mensaje del joven William Albert, me indica que por su seguridad la enviarán al Hogar de Pony el día de hoy pues el señor Liam comienza a sospechar de las ausencias del joven y George averiguó que acaba de enviar gente hacia este lugar.

Candy se puso pálida, ese señor Liam había enviado personas a Lakewood! No debían verla o todo el plan se vendría abajo. _Anthony, cuándo te veré de nuevo?_ Pensó mientras preparaba sus cosas con ayuda de Dorothy.

El automóvil viaja de inmediato hacia su querido Hogar, no es difícil adivinar los pensamientos de la joven en todo ese trayecto y hacia quién estaban dirigidos; finalmente cerca del anochecer llegan a su destino y la rubia encuentra el consuelo tan necesitado en quienes consideraba dos madres para ella.

La joven les explicó a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido pero aún no les develaba la identidad de William, sólo que corría peligro.

- Candy, acaso ya olvidaste lo que te enseñamos? – Le dijo dulcemente la hermana María.

- Qué quiere decir Hermana María?

- Sí Candy, en estos momentos no crees que lo mejor que puedes hacer es pedirle protección a Dios por ese joven? Es a quien mejor podemos recurrir en momentos como este.

- Es cierto! Señorita Pony, Hermana María, lo siento mucho – Se avergonzó – No debo olvidarme de Dios! Iré a la capilla.

- Candy cuando pase todo esto, por favor dile a William que venga a visitarnos, es todo un honor para nosotras que alguien como él esté a tu lado – Le dijo con sonrisa maternal la señorita Pony.

La joven se sonrojó furiosamente – Sí! Claro! Lo haré señorita Pony… voy a la capilla!

Las dos amables damas sonrieron, les alegraba mucho que Candy y William estuvieran juntos pues él había demostrado ser una gran persona y de gran corazón, quién mejor que alguien como él para cuidar de Candy?

Después de elevar sus plegarias al creador por la seguridad del rubio, Candy se queda dormida en la capilla y cuando despierta al día siguiente una suave y tibia manta la envuelve, cómo amaba a sus queridas madres! Siempre al pendiente de ella a pesar de que desde hace mucho ya no vivía ahí.

Eso le dio más ánimos a la joven esa mañana y jugó un rato con los niños, después planeó alguna sorpresa para ellos pensando que quizás por la tarde podrían visitar la granja del señor Cartwright y ver a Jimmy.

El día era precioso, pese a que la noche anterior había estado nublado hoy el sol brillaba en lo alto del hogar de Pony e iluminaba con sus hermosos rayos dorados todo el lugar aún así el viento ya era más frío y mientras caminaba por los alrededores pensando en cómo llevar a todos los niños a la granja sus pensamientos comenzaron a dirigirse al dueño de los ojos azules que le recordaban al cielo de ese día.

- Quiero verte… si tuve que esperar todos esos años para volver a estar junto a ti, por qué ahora me siento tan impaciente por estar contigo si ya es sólo cuestión de unas semanas más?

Su corazón le dio la respuesta.

- Anthony en dónde estás? Veo que decidiste enfrentar esto tú solo, el otoño ya casi está aquí y no he vuelto a saber de ti… – Dijo con tristeza para sí misma – Dijimos que compartiríamos todo no es así? Quiero estar a tu lado y apoyarte, acaso no hacen eso los que se aman? Sé que lo haces por protegerme pero yo quiero hacer lo mismo por ti, si no vienes a mí yo misma me presentaré ese día y estaré a tu lado…

La nostálgica joven se encuentra en estas cavilaciones y su mirada queda absorta en la nada imaginando su figura en el cielo. _Te extraño tanto…_

En su ensueño recuerda al joven tocando una linda melodía.

Un dulce, nostálgico y conocido sonido atraviesa el lugar.

- Escucho algo….

El hermoso eco vuela con el viento.

- Ese sonido…De dónde viene? De dónde? – Candy voltea hacia todas partes intentando reconocer el origen de él.

Camina un poco más, ahora la escucha mejor.

- Pero si…es el sonido de una gaita! – Su corazón se acelera y sus ojos se abren – Pero de dónde viene?

Avanza lentamente, parece que viniera del interior del bosque.

La combinación de la hermosa melodía que cada vez escuchaba mejor y el intenso cielo azul hacen que su corazón vibre, que vibre intensamente pues evocan los momentos vividos a lado de quien más ha amado y como si fuera su guía, el viento sopla suavemente hacia su colina añorada haciendo que girara su rostro hacia ese lugar.

- Alguien está ahí, quién será? – Poco a poco va acelerando su paso hasta correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia lo alto de la colina.

_Ashita wa doko kara umarete kuru no (Me pregunto dónde nace el mañana)_

_Watashi wa ashita ga ashita ga suki (Me gusta, me gusta el mañana)_

_Sutekina koto ga ari sou de (Siento que sucederán cosas maravillosas)_

_Watashi wa ashita ga ashita ga suki (Me gusta, me gusta el mañana)_

_Kira-kira hikaru kaze no mukou de (Más allá de la brillante brisa)_

_Anohito ga watashi wo watashi wo yonde iru (Esa persona me está, me está llamando)_

_Candy Candy Candy Candy_

Lo distingue mejor.

- Esa persona es….! – Su corazón brinca de alegría y sus ojos brillan más que el sol mientras de sus espejos color esmeralda se asoman lágrimas puras de felicidad. Esa melodía que tanto amaba y que no había vuelto a escuchar desde que vivió en Lakewood, ese dulce sonido que lo relacionaba siempre con él, con él!

_Ashita no koto wo yume ni miru no (Sueño con lo que podría suceder mañana)_

_Watashi wa ashita ga ashita ga suki (Me gusta, me gusta el mañana)_

_Yasashii hito ni ai sou de (Siento que me encontraré con buenas personas)_

_Watashi wa ashita ga ashita ga suki (Me gusta, me gusta el mañana)_

La hermosa joven llega sin aliento a la cima de la colina y se detiene respirando agitadamente, ahora lo ve bien….es su príncipe, aquel a quien años atrás le había confesado que era su príncipe porque le gustaba tal y como era en ese otoño trágico pero ahora él estaba de pie frente a ella, no como en sus sueños: ahora podría sentirlo, tocarlo, verlo.

La dulce fragancia del bosque se percibe en el ambiente mientras que el viento mece suavemente sus dorados cabellos y la hermosa canción resuena por todo el lugar.

Se acerca lentamente y se detiene frente a él, ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos con ternura y el más grande amor.

_Midori ga yureru oka no ue de (Sobre la colina en se respira un viento helado)_

_Anohito ga watashi wo watashi wo matte iru (Esa persona me está esperando)_

_Candy Candy Candy Candy_

Él le sonríe tiernamente y sus espejos azules develan el más puro amor por ella.

- Te estaba esperando mi dulce Candy, gracias por escuchar a mi llamado – De pronto la ve aún con más intensidad y sus ojos brillan como el sol – No podía esperar más y vine para cumplir mi promesa. Candy…

- Anthony… - La joven se estremeció ante su profunda mirada, le pareció más apuesto que nunca.

- Candy…Te amo, te he amado toda mi vida, aún en mis momentos más difíciles y lejos de ti, cuando no tenía mis recuerdos, tus ojos verdes seguían en las memorias de mi corazón…Te amo mi dulce Candy…

_Midori ga yureru oka no ue de (Sobre la colina en se respira un viento helado)_

_Anohito ga watashi wo watashi wo matte iru (Esa persona me está esperando)_

_Candy Candy Candy Candy_

Desde lo profundo del corazón de la doncella un sentimiento cálido, eterno y radiante comienza a invadir su ser, cuántas veces él se lo dijo con sus detalles, sus acciones y gestos pero ahora que la vida los volvía a reunir después de aquella separación…él seguía sintiendo por ella lo mismo…

- Anthony… Anthony! – Aquel gallardo joven vestido con kilt y gaita le ofrecía su amor incondicional, verdadero y le decía todo con su mirada, como recuerdos fugaces todas las memorias de él cuando vivieron en Lakewood invadieron la mente de la joven: todo lo que él había hecho por ella, todo por ella desde siempre – Anthony! – La joven se arroja a sus brazos feliz, más feliz como jamás lo fue.

- Candy, mi Candy – El joven la abraza y envuelve en sus protectores brazos como si fuera su más preciado tesoro y cierra sus ojos para percibirla mejor: su dulce aroma, su hermoso cuerpo, su calidez. Su mano levanta suavemente el rostro sonrojado de la joven –Tenía una promesa pendiente que cumplirte como Anthony Brown Andley y ahora estamos aquí juntos, como lo prometimos hace seis años, en la colina de Pony…

- Sí Anthony estamos aquí, siempre me dolió que nunca hubieras podido venir conmigo antes de… - Su voz se quebró.

- No llores mi dulce Candy – La tomó de ambas manos – He venido a decirte hoy lo que hace seis años me fue imposible hacer…No vengo como Anthony Brown Andley, vengo solamente como Anthony, a este lugar tan importante para ti para decirte que desde que te vi llorar por primera vez en el portal de las rosas siendo casi un niño te amé – La joven se estremeció por la voz tan profunda, suave y varonil con que le declaraba su amor, la intensidad del sentimiento del joven realmente la conmovió – En esa sola ocasión pude ver mucho de ti y desde entonces mi corazón latió para ti, la sombra de la muerte y el olvido nos separó justo cuando había decidido venir a este lugar para decirte esto pero la vida nos juntó nuevamente y esta vez como un hombre que ahora soy te lo diré: he sido solo tuyo desde que nos conocimos, sin pensarlo te convertiste en el amor de mi vida, en mi gran amor y hoy he vuelto a ti con todo lo que aprendí a ser desde que estuve lejos de tu presencia, te amo Candy, te deseo, te anhelo y vives en mis pensamientos … toda mi vida no me bastará para decírtelo, te amo mi dulce pecosa…. – Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, finalmente pudo entregarle a Candy todos su sentimientos contenidos por tantos años.

Los espejos verdes de la joven brillaban como el diamante más puro, el sol irradiando sobre ellos los hacía lucir tan profundos e interminables y las lágrimas que se asomaban en ellos los iluminaba aún más.

- Anthony, desde hace cuántos años te he amado? ya lo olvidé, mis sentimientos por ti sólo se fueron acumulando en mi corazón como la nieve, tanto que ni siquiera la pesadilla de tu muerte pudo borrar este sentimiento de mí, cuando te perdí el abismo en mi vida fue tan grande que creí que nunca podría volver a levantarme pero seguí caminando y te llevé en mi corazón como lo más amado que tuve, tu voz siempre resonaba en mi mente cada vez que me sentía triste, y eras la primer persona a la que mi corazón evocaba, por qué? Porque fue a ti a quien te entregué mi corazón y lo volví a hacer cuando te conocí como William, me enamoré del gran ser en que te convertiste pero también reconocí en cada gesto que hacías a mi amado Anthony de quien me enamoré cuando tenías 14 años…volví…a encontrar a mi príncipe, eres tú, te amo Anthony!

La joven se abalanzó nuevamente a los brazos del apuesto rubio rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del feliz muchacho mientras él la abrazó por la cintura, ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus rostros y poco a poco, como disfrutando cada segundo en su acercamiento sus labios se unieron y sellaron sus almas: él plenamente consciente de quién era realmente, a quién amaba desde siempre y por qué la amaba de esa manera y ella entregándose a ese beso como siempre fue su más inocente sueño con él pero ahora ya convertida en una mujer que amaba profundamente a quien desde niña le había visto con adoración.

La plena conciencia de ese beso los hizo temblar a ambos de emoción, el joven profundizó éste aún más y la joven sintió que sus pies ya no tocaban tierra, cuánto duró ese beso? Nunca lo supieron pero sintieron que en él derramaban los sentimientos acumulados tras años de separación, ese mundo que crearon era solamente de ellos dos y ahora estaban inmersos en él, nada más importaba, ahí estaban pues, estos dos jóvenes que finalmente su destino alcanzaban.

Al terminar el beso el leve sonrojo tiñe las mejillas de ambos pero Anthony está tan feliz que la alegría tan propia de él lo invade y tomando a su pecosa de la cintura la eleva por los aires, ambos ríen abiertamente y no pueden apartar sus miradas, se encuentran atrapados el uno en el otro.

- Anthony! Me voy a marear – Le decía a modo de reproche.

- Lo siento Candy – Le sonrió dulcemente – Pero estoy muy feliz, como jamás lo fui en toda mi vida, contigo me siento un hombre completo.

Candy pensó que para alguien tan extraordinario como Anthony, a quien consideraba el ser más magnífico de todos, decirle algo así era demasiado honor para ella.

- Ya lo eres incluso sin mí, al contrario yo me siento más viva y completa que nunca desde que volvimos a estar juntos.

- Candy, no te diré que tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido porque cada uno caminamos por un sendero distinto viviendo cosas que estábamos destinados a experimentar pero realmente creo que todo eso no fue en vano y nos hizo más fuertes, te convertiste en una gran mujer y es un honor para mí que me aceptes como tu novio – Le sonrió esperando la reacción de su pecosa.

- Novio… - Candy sonrió soñadoramente, la palabra le parecía tan extraordinaria, tan hermosa…Anthony..mi novio?

- Así es y yo tengo a la novia más hermosa del mundo también la más rebelde por cierto – Le dijo mientras la abrazaba nuevamente por la cintura y ambos sienten el calor del contacto de sus cuerpos febriles – Por eso te amo, por todo lo que eres Candy… No puedo esperar al momento en que te tenga sólo para mí.

El corazón de Candy se aceleró al máximo y como el hierro puesto al fuego los colores le fueron subiendo a la cabeza rápidamente.

- Anthony… - Simplemente no supo qué decir.

- Te amo pecosa – Y la volvió a besar pero ahora con mayor intensidad, era difícil separarse para ambos, el beso era sencillamente encantador e incitante a la vez, el cuerpo de Candy era invadido por un tímido y excitante sentimiento lleno de calidez y anhelo de sentir a su amado aún más cerca, qué hermoso era sentirse amada por alguien como él que sólo le había ofrecido lo mejor de sí desde que la conoció, secretamente pensó que ella también ya no podía esperar el momento de tenerlo más cerca suyo.

El beso los dejó sin aliento a los dos, ciertamente el joven no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de sentir los labios de Candy que desde que era casi un niño soñaba con besar, desde luego que ahora otros sentimientos aún más fuertes como el fuego se apoderaban de él.

El muchacho se apoyó en el árbol que estaba a sus espaldas y recostó a Candy sobre su pecho para así ambos ver el hermoso paisaje frente a sus ellos y suspiró lleno de satisfacción.

F- inalmente pude cumplir mi promesa Candy, perdóname por tardar tanto en hacerlo, en esa ocasión, a mis 14 años pensé en darte esta sorpresa y declararte mi amor por ti, pedirte que aceptaras ser mi novia y que eras la mujer con quien quería estar el resto de mi vida.

La rubia pensó cómo habría sido todo de haber sido así, su Anthony, tan detallista y amoroso como siempre tenía ese hermoso plan para ambos…qué distinto habría sido, cuánto amor le profesaba al igual que ella a él!

- Me parece que estoy soñando Anthony, hasta hace poco estaba sola buscando mi camino y ahora todo se ve tan claro como el cielo de este día.

- No podía dejar pasar más tiempo… mi amor – Candy se sintió en las nubes, nunca le había dicho así! – No pude esperar por más que quise pese que a mi tío me dijo que mejor nos viéramos después de mi presentación, como era originalmente el plan, pero nadie pudo convencerme de lo contrario y vine a verte.

- Anthony…entonces, recibiste mi carta? – Sonrió imaginando a Albert tratando de convencer a Anthony, bien conocía a su amado y el empeño que ponía cuando se decidía a hacer algo, también imaginó la cara de resignación de su protector.

- Sí mi pecosa y debo agradecerte por tus palabras, prometimos estar juntos siempre y en toda circunstancia, no podía romper esa promesa: amar significa compartirlo todo, alegrías y tristezas, superar las cosas juntos o de lo contrario qué caso tendría ser una pareja, aunque no por esto bajaré mi guardia en ese momento, te juro que siempre te protegeré.

- Gracias Anthony por confiar en mí, te confieso que si no me permitías estar ahí planeaba ingresar en la mansión de Lakewood a como diera lugar – Volteó su rostro para verlo – No podía permitir que esa persona te hiciera daño.

- Candy! – Cerró los ojos y sonrió – No me sorprende mi amor, siempre has sido así pero aquí estoy y siempre estaremos juntos – Colocó su frente sobre la de Candy y sus narices se tocaban sutilmente.

- Siempre juntos – Sonrió ella y volvieron a unirse en un prolongado beso que en esta ocasión las manos del joven se movieron sin pensarlo y recorrió suavemente su delicada figura, su espalda, cintura…se detuvo, era tan hermosa su Candy.

Pero de pronto:

- Candy! En dónde estás Candy? – Gritaba una de sus madres.

- Creo que nos buscan – Terminaron el beso sin desear hacerlo.

- Dirás más bien a ti amor pero la verdad es que no quiero que nos vayamos de aquí, no crees que aquí estamos muy bien? – Le sonrió con picardía.

- ….. sí….pero es que nos van a ver! – Candy se puso nerviosa.

- No tiene nada de malo que un joven enamorado bese a su novia… - Se le acercó peligrosamente más.

- A-Anthony…no pero, mira ahí viene la hermana María! – Saltó Candy.

- Jajajaja bromeaba Candy aunque realmente quiero pasar más tiempo contigo a solas, ven, vamos, quiero saludar y presentarme con ellas como es debido – La tomó de la mano con sus dedos entrelazados.

La idea de la noticia de Anthony con sus queridas madres y presentarlo como su novio oficial la llenó de una deliciosa alegría y después del momento tan felizmente vivido finalmente se atrevió a decir:

- Vamos mi amor! Ya quiero decirles! – Tiró gentilmente de la mano del rubio haciendo que ambos apresuraran el paso hasta casi correr, reía tanto que el joven se sintió contento de verla tan feliz pero de pronto la detuvo.

- Qué sucede Anthony?

- Iré ahí sólo si me lo dices de nuevo – Sonrió.

- Qué cosa?

- No me llamaste por mi nombre, cómo me dijiste? Es algo que quisiera oírlo siempre de tus labios.

- Anthony – Candy en realidad no estaba acostumbrada a expresar sus sentimientos de amor tan abiertamente, la experiencia pasada realmente en ese sentido no le había enseñado mucho pero con Anthony todo era tan distinto – Porque eso es lo que eres, mi amor, mi gran amor.

El joven se quedó embelesado viendo a Candy quien le sonreía y veía con tanto amor que pareció que pasaban los minutos y ninguno de los dos se movía.

- Candy! Joven William, realmente es usted?

Ambos se sobresaltaron, se suponía que ellos iban a dar la sorpresa y fueron los sorprendidos.

- Hermana María! Yo…sí, es William hermana pero…

- Muy buenos días Hermana María, he venido a ver a Candy, permítame acompañarlas al Hogar y les explicaré todo.

La señorita Pony y la Hermana María realmente estaban sorprendidas por el gran porte que tenía William, no es que lo juzgaran por su atuendo pero la imagen que reflejaba él mismo era distinta aunque en esencia la misma.

- Señorita Pony, Hermana María, William es…

- Candy – Le sonrió – Por favor, permíteme explicar lo sucedido – El joven sentía un profundo respeto por las dos damas que eran como dos madres para su amada pecosa así que lo que menos que debía hacer era presentarse formalmente y explicarles – Antes me presenté ante ustedes como William Stephens, hijo del doctor Charles Stephens, a quien considero como un verdadero padre – Sonrió con nostalgia, aún le dolía mucho su pérdida – Sin embargo hoy me presento como Anthony Brown Andley, hijo de Rosemarie Andley y Vincent Brown, debido a un accidente que sufrí hace seis años cuando caí de un caballo perdí mis recuerdos y fui encontrado mientras deambulaba sin rumbo por el doctor Stephens quien cuidó de mí y me ayudó a recuperarme.

- Anthony…Anthony Andley? – Las dos mujeres estaban azoradas, rápidamente hilaron todo… el joven que Candy amó, por quien huyó de los Andley cuando él murió por caer de un caballo – Pero qué no..?

- Sí, fui dado por muerto, noticia que una persona vil y cruel le dio a todos los que amo y a la cual muy pronto me enfrentaré, todos me dieron por muerto cuando en realidad me encontraba irónicamente no muy lejos de este lugar, hace poco, con ayuda de Candy pude recuperar mis recuerdos.

Las damas estaban anonadadas, sus expresiones eran de un gran asombro y no sabían ni qué decir.

- Siento mucho en verdad lo que Candy tuvo que pasar por culpa mía – La expresión del joven era de profundo pesar, no soportaba la idea de que por él Candy hubiera pasado tremendo dolor.

La señorita Pony salió finalmente del asombro, en verdad ese joven amaba profundamente a Candy y Dios los había vuelto a reunir.

J- oven Anthony, por lo que escuché no tiene usted ninguna culpa que cargar, al contrario, le agradezco mucho que siempre cuidara y defendiera a Candy, nosotras fuimos testigos del dolor de Candy cuando creímos todos que había muerto pero ahora tienen una maravillosa segunda oportunidad, me alegra mucho ver que se encuentra bien y está a su lado.

- Candy – La hermana María colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia – Debes estar feliz verdad?

- Sí señorita Pony, hermana María, soy muy feliz! – Lágrimas de asomaban por el rostro de la joven, nunca pensó que viviría este momento.

- Señorita Pony, Hermana María – Dijo Anthony con entusiasmo mientras tomaba la mano de de la muchacha – También quería presentarme formalmente ante ustedes como novio de Candy, sé bien lo especial que ella es para ustedes y lo mucho que la aman por eso les prometo protegerla siempre, amarla, respetarla y sobre todo hacerla muy feliz! Espero que me den la oportunidad de contar con su aprobación.

Definitivamente este día las dos mujeres recibieron más noticias que nunca, pero se alegraron muchísimo del nuevo rumbo en la vida de Candy.

La dama sonrió a los jóvenes tiernamente y se acercó a ellos.

- Si Candy lo ha elegido joven Anthony sé bien que es porque es merecedor de su amor, tienen nuestra bendición y oraremos por la felicidad de ambos, quienes han tenido que pasar por tanto.

- Estamos muy felices por ustedes y nos dimos cuenta del gran corazón que usted tiene y siendo que la vida le regresó a Candy a quien tanto quiso no podríamos pensar en mayor felicidad para ella, por favor cuídela siempre y nos alegramos mucho de que alguien tan honorable como usted la ame.

- Muchas gracias – Hizo una ligera reverencia el joven – Les prometo que siempre la protegeré y ayudaré para que sea la más feliz de este mundo.

- No lo dudamos joven, Candy, querida, me alegro mucho por ti…

- Señorita Pony! – Candy se arrojó a los brazos de su madre realmente conmovida por las palabras de las dos mujeres.

- Candy – Sonrió la Hermana María – Creo que hay alguien más que los escuchó.

- Eh? – Volteó a la puerta donde la Hermana María dirigía la vista y vio a una pequeña que sonreía de oreja a oreja y de inmediato la puerta se abrió en su totalidad y todos los niños entraron corriendo gritando su nombre.

- Candy! Él es tu novio? Cómo se llama? Te gusta mucho? Es como el príncipe de los cuentos! – Esta y otras frases exclamaban los niños del Hogar a lo cual Candy se sonrojaba y no sabía qué decir mientras Anthony reía ante los comentarios de los pequeños.

- Qué es eso? – Preguntaba con inocencia una pequeña que decía que el joven era como un príncipe de los cuentos de hadas.

- Esto es una gaita.

- Y qué hace?

- Hermosas melodías, quieren escuchar una?

- Síiiiiiii! – Gritaron al unísono todos los niños.

Anthony comenzó a tocar su melodía favorita a lo cual todos escucharon encantados y pasaron momentos muy agradables, las damas no podían estar más contentas por Candy.

Pronto llegó la tarde y el joven supo que era momento de despedirse, su plan original era ver a Candy y después venir por ella pero la muchacha se rehusó definitivamente a separarse de él, decidieron así pues irse juntos a donde se encontraban Albert y George y pasar ahí los pocos días que quedaban hasta que se celebrara la reunión anual de los Andley. Finalmente se despiden de todos en el Hogar prometiendo volver pronto y las damas pidiendo por la seguridad y felicidad de ambos.

- Anthony! No tenía idea que sabías manejar – Se sorprendió cuando vio que el coche sería directamente manejado por el rubio.

- Jajajaja pasé por muchas dificultades para que mi tío me permitiera venir solo por temor a que me accidentara pero en realidad aprendí muy pronto, no me agrada la idea de venir simplemente sentado sin hacer nada mientras alguien más lo hace por mí. Sorprendida?

- Admito que sí – Sonrió ella – Es lindo viajar contigo.

- Espero que no estés nerviosa y me compares con Stear, te aseguro que no terminaremos cayendo en algún lago – Sonrió con nostalgia.

- Desde luego que no, con Stear siempre terminábamos en el lago pero siendo tu Anthony no hay nada qué temer.

- Me alegro mucho por el cumplido mi amor – El joven iba sencillamente feliz, su mirada y sonrisa lo decían todo.

Antes de llegar al lugar donde estaban viviendo temporalmente, el joven de ojos de cielo se detuvo en un lugar cerca de un río y bajó del carro ayudando a Candy a hacer lo mismo.

- Qué sucede Anthony?

- Que cuando lleguemos con mi tío tendremos poco tiempo para estar solos, mira Candy, no es hermoso? – Le dijo mientras la abrazaba nuevamente.

El atardecer bañaba los árboles y el río con preciosos reflejos dorados y anaranjados efecto que se plasmaba en sus rostros también, el sonido del agua del río llenaba los oídos de la pareja ante el silencio del lugar, la vista era increíble y ambos sonreían felices de sentirse tan cerca.

- Nos sentamos un rato?

Apenas se había acomodado la joven cuando el rubio acercó rápidamente su rostro con el de Candy y colocando su mano en su mejilla la besó suave pero fervientemente, beso al que ella correspondió de inmediato.

Era una delicia para ambos estar así, el amor simplemente los envolvía y querían recuperar todos esos años separados, fue hermoso haberse declarado su amor pero sabían que para vivir libremente su romance tenían que arreglar un par de asuntos pendientes así que todo tiempo a solas era realmente un tesoro.

- Anthony… - Suspiró la joven después de ese largo beso.

- Cómo te sientes Candy? – Le dijo mientras se recargaba en el imponente árbol y la abrazaba.

- En una sola palabra te diría que feliz, feliz Anthony como nunca pensé que lo sería, tanto que tengo miedo.

- Por qué miedo mi amor? – Se sorprendió el joven.

- Tantas veces me ha sucedido que cuando creo alcanzar la felicidad algo sucede y el sueño se derrumba – Dijo con algo de tristeza la rubia.

- Candy, lamento muchísimo no haber estado contigo todo este tiempo para ayudarte, es algo de lo que no puedo perdonarle a Liam, por su culpa no pude protegerte, pasaste muchas cosas difíciles cierto?

- No siempre mi amor, pero siempre recurrí a tu recuerdo cuando me sentía triste y mira el giro que dieron nuestras vidas en tan sólo un par de meses!

- Ya lo creo – Sonrió muy alegre el joven – Yo no sabía quién era, había decidido vivir en Avon para buscar mi pasado y mira el vuelco que todo ha dado, de todo lo que recuperé desde luego que lo más importante eres tú.

- Por mi parte yo me encontraba trabajando en la Clínica Feliz, tratando de rehacer mi vida y pensando qué hacer cuando de pronto te conocí en el Hogar de Pony, ahora estoy a lado tuyo Anthony, y… - Se sonrojó levemente – Somos novios.

El rubio la abrazó aún más, como si nunca quisiera soltarla y besó su suave cabello dorado con pasión.

- Sí mi amor, por fin después de tantos problemas lo logramos, solo viviré para hacerte feliz Candy.

- Yo también.

La joven había volteado su rostro para ver la cara de su amor, ambos sonrieron cómplices como siempre, era una mirada y una sonrisa que al instante los envolvía en un mundo al que nadie más podía entrar.

Nuevamente se besaron, la emoción del contacto más íntimo que ahora tenían los embriagaba a ambos, se amaban demasiado como para que ese amor no los recorriera de la cabeza a los pies, el joven decide explorar un poco más en ese beso y ella pese a que tiembla un poco ante las nuevas sensaciones, cosa que emociona aún más al joven por confiar en él, acepta ese nuevo contacto más apasionado y entregado que nunca; poco a poco sus cuerpos se deslizan gentilmente sobre el suave pasto con el río a sus pies.

- Eres tan hermosa, siempre amé tus profundos ojos verdes y ahora los veo más bellos que nunca, aún sin tener mis recuerdos cuando te vi en el Hogar de Pony como William no pude olvidarte, pero el corazón no olvida lo que la mente sí.

El rubio se recuesta a un lado de la joven quien está totalmente tendida en la verde alfombra mientras éste la abraza por su cintura; la joven siente derretirse al percibir la calidez del cuerpo de Anthony tan próximo al suyo, los dos sienten que esos besos y esas aún suaves caricias van arrojando el dolor acumulado en sus corazones, se necesitan demasiado. Anthony sabe que debe detenerse y seguir su camino hacia la casa del bosque antes de que anochezca pero no puede dejar de besarla, sus labios son tan suaves, su rostro tan hermoso, su cuello tan femenino y delicado; ojalá pudiera mandar todo a volar y escapar con su Candy.

A la chica le sucede lo mismo, jamás había recibido semejantes besos y sentir la pasión de Anthony que ya reflejaba en su carácter con su fuerte personalidad amable pero tremendamente sincera, tierna y a la vez rebelde y apasionada en lo que creía y por lo que amaba, era como estar en el cielo. La cercanía con un joven realmente era algo delicioso de sentir pese a que ella ignoraba todo esto simplemente se dejaba llevar pues amaba tanto al rubio que aún sabiendo que esos no eran comportamientos correctos de una señorita de la época ellos dos siempre habían sido almas libres y rebeldes de los prejuicios impuestos en ese tiempo, tan sólo daban forma palpable a su gran amor.

Al terminar uno de sus tantos besos que ocurrieron en ese hermoso momento el joven acerca su rostro al de Candy, la mirada de ella es tan profunda y llena de amor que el rubio no puede apartar su vista de ella, en ese momento la joven eleva su mano y la coloca tiernamente en la mejilla de él.

- Tus ojos, cuánto añoraba ver tus hermosos ojos azules Anthony, podría jurar que eran iguales a los del cielo de esta mañana, por eso siempre sentí que me acompañabas y me cuidabas a donde quiera que fuera porque el azul del cielo es como tus ojos, entonces ibas conmigo a todas partes.

- Candy…

- Yo…no creí que volvería a amar a alguien de esta manera.

- Mi amor – El joven se daba cuenta de cuán afectada muy en su interior aún seguía Candy ante lo que vivió con su supuesta muerte y su regreso, aunque en el fondo admitía que él también aún no digería bien todos los cambios que habían pasado – Lo único que me importa ahora es que tú seas feliz, no hay nadie que lo merezca más, siempre, escúchame bien, siempre contarás con mi apoyo incondicional, decidas lo que decidas en tu vida, aún si fuera lejos de mí yo lo aceptaría…Es normal que aún nos sintamos de esta manera, acabamos de reencontrarnos realmente, sé que aún hay mucho que contarnos pues fueron 6 años en los que estuvimos separados y ahora que por fin estamos juntos tenemos que terminar con algo muy importante para que no haya ninguna amenaza para nosotros y hemos tenido que concentrarnos en eso pero – Le sonrió con infinita dulzura – Siempre, siempre mi Candy tendré el tiempo del mundo para ti para escucharte, por favor confía en mí, yo te escucharé siempre que necesites hablar sobre lo que sea, te lo había dicho, recuerdas?

- Sí, desde luego que lo recuerdo Anthony.

- Cuando quieras hablar sobre algo, confiarás en mí? – El rubio se había dado cuenta de que había algo que la joven no le había dicho, quizás era demasiado doloroso? No era sobre él, aunque en la gran mayoría sí pero no olvidaba que había dicho en su carta: _Por favor no me hagas a un lado Anthony, ya antes hice algo así y aprendí la lección, _esto hacía alusión a algo que hizo ella por alguien más y sabía, no era tonto, que no había sido él.

- Desde siempre he confiado en ti Anthony mío – Los jóvenes seguían en la misma posición pero ahora el joven había colocado su mano sobre la de Candy – Me conoces demasiado bien.

- Es por eso que te amo tanto, porque te conozco – Le sonrió – Se está haciendo tarde y será mejor que llegar cuanto antes con Albert o comenzará a preocuparse, además no quiero que sea pesado para ti el viaje.

- Para nada mi amor – Le dijo mientras ambos se levantaban y se tomaban de las manos para caminar hacia el carro – Ha sido un viaje muy lindo a tu lado, la verdad es que estando contigo el tiempo pasa muy rápido.

El elegante automóvil se va desviando por sendas y veredas en los bosques, Candy no tiene idea de dónde se encuentran hasta que finalmente llegan a una villa a los pies de uno de los cientos de lagos que había cerca de Lakewood.

- Es aquí?

- Sí Candy, tuve que memorizar bien el camino o no hubiéramos podido llegar, permíteme – Le dijo mientras se bajaba y caminaba para abrir la puerta del lado de la joven y la toma de la mano – Te gusta?

- Es muy linda! Pero nunca supe de una villa como esta cuando vivimos en Lakewood.

- La verdad es que yo tampoco pero George fue quien nos trajo aquí, supongo que este lugar que se ve casi sagrado habrá sido alguno de los paisajes favoritos de mi tío y dispuso de esta villa, si te fijas bien tiene un estilo muy peculiar. Mira ahí vienen – Señaló a los dos hombres que venían a recibirlos.

- Albert! – Como siempre la joven corrió para abrazarlo.

- Candy! Cómo estás? – El joven sonrió muy complacido, la felicidad parecía irradiar del interior de su protegida, no había duda que todo había salido muy bien para los dos chicos – Veo que estás muy contenta, acaso hay algo que tengas que contarme? – Le guiñó el ojo.

- Albert! – Se sonrojó Candy a lo que ambos, tío y sobrino rieron abiertamente, definitivamente eran familia.

- Tío, como el protector de Candy que eres, aunque me imagino que ya lo habrás notado, Candy y yo somos novios, yo quisiera…

- Anthony no podría estar más feliz de que Candy y tú estén juntos nuevamente y puedan continuar con su historia, yo siempre los apoyaré y estaré a su lado, te conozco y no podía haber hombre más honorable que tú para quererla y cuidarla.

- Muchas gracias tío! – Dijo con entusiasmo el rubio.

- Candy, me alegro mucho por ti, les deseo lo mejor.

- Gracias tío/Albert! – Dijeron al unísono.

- Y bien, supongo que tendrán hambre cierto? Por qué no pasamos a cenar, yo mismo hice el guiso.

- En serio Albert? Debe estar delicioso! Qué dices Anthony vamos?

- Si de guisos hablamos entonces yo mañana prepararé uno especialmente para ti.

- Acaso estás diciendo que cocinas mejor que yo siendo que he tenido que prepararme mis propios alimentos desde que era muy chico?

- Bueno no en vano llevo seis años atendiendo una casa donde vivíamos solo dos hombres tío y teníamos un ama de llaves ya mayor.

- Eso lo veremos Anthony jajaja, por cierto el guiso tiene mucha zanahoria – Le dijo burlón Albert.

El joven no esperaba semejante comentario, se acordaba que de niño odiaba esa verdura!

- Pero tío ya no soy un niño pequeño al que le tienen que rogar porque las coma, pero agradeceré mucho se tome en consideración esto para la siguiente ocasión.

- Jajajajaja – Rieron Candy y Albert – Eso no lo sabía Anthony pero si alguna vez logro cocinar algo lo tendré en cuenta y no pondré zanahorias.

Después de cenar Anthony acompaña a Candy a la biblioteca de la villa, en realidad era pequeña y él le explicó que ahí es donde George y Albert le habían explicado el teje y maneje de los negocios Andley.

- Candy, amor, estás segura de querer estar ese día?

- Sí mi amor – Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y recargaba su cabeza en su pecho – Yo también quiero saber por qué nos hizo pasar por todo eso.

El joven suspiró, sabía que en este punto no podía debatirle a Candy pues era también su derecho.

- Te adoro, sabes, me gustaría que platicáramos sobre lo que haremos después de que pase todo esto, aún no hemos tenido tiempo.

- Me contaste en tu carta que tenías un proyecto, de qué se trata? – Inclinó graciosamente su rostro al preguntar.

- Bueno mi amor, no puedo evadir mis responsabilidades y las acepto gustoso pero hice un juramento como médico y en ello pienso dirigir todas mis fuerzas.

- Seguiremos trabajando en Chicago tú como médico en el Hospital y yo en la Clínica?

- Sí mi pecosa pero…

- Están aquí?

- Sí tío, pasa.

- Anthony, George trajo lo que nos solicitaste, se encuentra en la sala.

- Gracias tío voy enseguida con él, mi amor, te importa si voy por unos momentos con George para finalizar un asunto pendiente? Prometo no demorar.

La joven asintió con una sonrisa.

Momentos más tarde Albert y Candy platicaban en la sala frente a la fogata, desde los grandes ventanales que rodeaban el lugar veían el jardín iluminado, ahí estaban George y Anthony discutiendo sobre algún asunto que Candy atribuyó a negocios.

- Candy, la vida que llevó Anthony antes de la recuperación de su memoria es muy distinta a la que como Andley tendría que llevar, crees que tu y él serían felices?

- Albert…

- Lo digo porque sé que tiene un espíritu inquebrantable y le gusta ser dueño de su vida, tal y como tú.

- No siempre en la vida podemos hacer todo lo que nos gusta, sé que Anthony está consciente de sus deberes y lo hará muy bien – Dijo con orgullo mientras lo observaba tan seguro - Yo estaré feliz de apoyarlo, estoy segura de que encontraremos nuestro propio ritmo y lo lograremos.

- Eso me parece muy bien Candy, porque no quiero ponerlo entre la espada y la pared como me sucedió a mí, lo entiendo perfectamente y quiero que se sientan libres y sigan su camino, no quisiera que el peso del apellido Andley caiga sobre ustedes, él es alguien muy querido para mí y ha sufrido demasiado así como tú.

- Pero él siempre se ha mantenido a la altura de las situaciones, es muy optimista y animoso, por ejemplo sé que lleva en su corazón el luto del doctor Charles Stephens y que podría odiar por eso a Liam pero no ha permitido que eso afecte su forma de ser.

Ambos observan al joven charlar animadamente con el buen George.

- Lo conoces muy bien pequeña – Le sonrió con gentileza – Pero me preocupa, me preocupan, sé bien que algunos miembros de la familia podrían decir o hacer cosas que los hirieran de cualquier manera yo estaré ahí para protegerlos.

- Muchas gracias Albert – Le dijo con su característica dulzura – Estaremos bien, si Anthony y yo estamos juntos todo saldrá bien.

- Me alegra esa confianza Candy, no te había visto así desde…

Candy agachó la vista.

- Lo siento pequeña, no fue mi intención recordártelo.

- No Albert, no hay ningún problema, eso ya pasó, es sólo que…

- Qué sucede Candy? Aún sientes algo por él?

- No…amo a Anthony con todo mi corazón! Pero aún no le he podido decir a él de lo de Terry, no he encontrado el momento, no quisiera lastimarlo, él estuvo y salió adelante solo, a mí en cambio Terry me ayudó mucho.

- Pero Candy ambos lo conocemos no es así? Estoy seguro de que no lo tomará como piensas.

- De eso no lo dudo en nada Albert pero sé que le dolerá, sé que es vanidoso de mi parte decirlo pero me ama tanto como yo a él y si yo hubiera sabido de alguien en su vida también me dolería.

- Eso es algo normal Candy pues lo de ustedes es algo muy especial y me alegra mucho que no tengas ninguna duda respecto a tu amor por él, espero que ahora que pase todo esto tengan más tiempo y puedan llevar un noviazgo tranquilo.

- Esperemos que así sea Albert, se lo diré en cuanto pase todo esto, por respeto a él y porque lo amo – Sonrió ensoñadoramente.

Los encargados del lugar trabajaban afanosamente en su delicada y ardua tarea de preparar el banquete, la decoración, la mejor vajilla que tenía el lugar para la gran recepción que se llevaría a cabo ahí.

Todo debía prepararse con antelación y bajo la más estricta etiqueta de la época, la vajilla más elegante, los uniformes de los mayordomos y mucamas debían estar pulcros, los cocineros trabajaban a marchas forzadas, los jardineros elaboraban los más exquisitos adornos hechos con rosas, y la plata lucía por todo el lugar, los cubiertos debían quedar en perfecto orden, las distintas copas de igual manera, todo el conjunto formaba la más perfecta geometría.

En realidad era un trabajo agotador, mientras los invitados que dentro de poco disfrutarían de la reunión y todo les sería servido y entregado a una sola orden, el grupo de trabajadores se esforzaba al máximo por complacer a esta gente rica que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de todo lo que implicaba poder servirles como ellos sentían, merecían.

- Albert, lo mejor será que el joven Anthony y la señorita Candy permanezcan ocultos en la mansión, averigüé que el señor Liam vendrá con su personal a lo cual yo ya he girado instrucciones de que no se pierda a ninguno de vista, en Lakewood en estos momentos sólo está el personal de la casa haciendo los preparativos.

- Entonces lo mejor será que partamos todos a Lakewood para evitar que alguien nos vea antes de tiempo – Señaló el jefe del

- Tío, hay alguien que me preocupa mucho cuando se entere de que sigo con vida.

- Hablas de…

- Sí, de la tía abuela, ya es mayor y sé del cariño que siempre me tuvo, temo que la noticia pueda afectarle.

- Tienes razón Anthony, tendré que pensar en algo para que no se entere de golpe en cuanto te presente ante todos, creo que lo mejor será inventar alguna excusa y que no se presente en la apertura del evento, después te reunirás con ella en privado.

- Bien.

- Ustedes chicos pueden llegar en el momento en que lo deseen, no habrá problemas pues no levantarán sospechas.

- Albert – Dijo Archie – Es ahora cuando más unidos debemos de estar, Annie, Patty, Tom y yo ya lo platicamos y lo hemos decidido.

- Pero…

- Albert – Continuó el apuesto joven – Perdí a mi hermano no hace mucho y por no haberlo persuadido lo suficiente pasó lo que pasó, no pienso poner en riesgo la vida de quien considero como un hermano para mí, no ahora que lo he recuperado, es mi turno de hacer algo por los que amo.

- Archie – Anthony quedó conmovido – Por Stear y nuestra eterna amistad, yo también siempre te protegeré como el hermano mío que eres, gracias Archie.

Ambos jóvenes asienten con una sonrisa y sus rostros llenos de determinación. Nada ni nadie separará nunca más al grupo tan unido que todos ellos habían formado, estarían juntos hasta el fin de sus vidas.

- Annie, Patty… - Les dijo Anthony – Muchas gracias por estar con nosotros, ustedes apenas me acaban de conocer y agradezco que apoyen a Candy.

- Siempre estaremos con ustedes – Dijo Annie – Verdad Patty? Queremos verlos felices y te consideramos ya un gran amigo nuestro.

- Candy, Anthony – Ahora continuó Tom – Sé bien que esta es una reunión familiar pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir que mis hermanas se enfrentaran a esto solas y, por nuestra amistad Anthony era lo menos que podía hacer más que apoyarte.

- Gracias a todos chicos! – Candy estaba conmovidísima al igual que el rubio y ambos se toman fuertemente de la mano.

Albert por su parte sin que se den cuenta los demás, excepto Anthony que entendió el gesto de su tío, le indica a George que vigile cualquier indicio de introducción de armas a la casa, el joven frunció el ceño, esperaba que no hubiera necesidad de nada pero trataría de arreglar las cuentas con Liam y enviarlo a la cárcel por cómplice de Ian, por su secuestro e intento de robo de su fortuna que era lo que menos le importaba pero era el hecho de hacer algo tan despreciable lo que lo enfurecía.

Candy observa el rostro de su novio que se encuentra inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras observa por la ventana frente a él, sus ojos reflejaban un brillo que no sólo le había visto hace poco cuando habló sobre lo que le sucedió a su padre, seguramente estaba pensando en todo eso, podía ser el joven más dulce, romántico y tierno del mundo pero realmente ante una injusticia podría ser el más implacable y tenaz hasta lograr hacer justicia, deseó nunca más ver esa mirada en esa alma tan noble que era la de su Anthony.

Llega con él y lo toma suavemente de la mano, rápidamente el rostro del joven se transforma en sólo dulzura y amor para con ella.

- Qué sucede mi amor? – Le sonrió.

- Es hora de irnos – Le dijo con ternura – Estoy lista, siempre estaré a tu lado.

- Yo también amor, terminemos esto cuanto antes.

La pareja sale de la habitación tomada de la mano y con paso seguro acompañados de todos sus amigos. La hora de hacerles justicia había llegado.

La infinidad de invitados conversan y ríen plácidamente por el enorme jardín de la mansión en Lakewood, los caballeros visten implacables trajes y las damas elegantes sombreros y vestidos, las joyas brillaban con la luz del sol y los sirvientes corrían de un lugar a otro para atender las exigentes demandas de sus amos.

Los músicos amenizaban la reunión y poco a poco los invitados se iban reuniendo en el área principal.

Entre ellos se encontraba Liam, con una sonrisa para todos pero su mirada atenta a todo lo que sucediera a su alrededor.

Finalmente Albert logra reunir a todos en el salón principal mientras él se encontraba al inicio de las escaleras en el segundo piso desde donde todos podían verlo.

Anthony se encuentra ataviado elegantemente, de blanco, como lo era su color favorito, su gran porte y elegancia lo hacían lucir tremendamente apuesto, el azul de sus ojos resaltaba increíblemente y con su corto cabello rubio lo hacían lucir muy varonil.

En esa área sólo se encontraban él, Candy y sus amigos. Camina despacio pero su corazón late con fuerza sin embargo conserva la calma, da unos pasos cuando escucha la puerta del corredor abrirse y ante sus ojos ve la más hermosa visión de Candy que jamás hubiera tenido: ahí está ella frente a él con un vestido de corte griego que resalta su busto y su delicada cintura, tiene varias capas todas ellas con una transparencia delicada en un tono rosa muy pálido y su cabello lo lleva recogido con una preciosa tiara y algunos mechones rubios caen despreocupadamente hacia su cuello, dos pequeñas tiras transparentes como mangas caen sobre sus brazos y sus hombros quedan al descubierto.

Queda prendado inmediatamente de ella mientras la joven camina hacia él con una sonrisa, cosa que lo hace perderse en su visión aún más al apuesto joven, no faltaba decir que a ella le sucedía lo mismo al verlo tan guapo como un príncipe.

- Acaso tu belleza tiene límites mi amor? Eres más hermosa que una diosa.

- Y tú te ves más apuesto que nunca – Le dijo sonrojada ante el tono apasionado con que Anthony le había hablado.

- Ejem! Chicos lamento sacarlos de su nube pero llegó la hora.

Ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron un poco y ante la mirada cómplice de sus amigos se sonrojaron un poco pero Anthony rápidamente sonrió, él siempre y en donde fuera le diría a Candy cuánto le gustaba y estaba feliz de hacérselo saber a todos.

Albert se pone de pie frente a todo el clan, también luce increíblemente apuesto en su traje que junto con su melena rubia le dan un aire rebelde y libre.

- Mis muy estimados y queridos miembros de la honorable familia Andley, es un placer para mí que todos nos hayamos podido reunir en esta ocasión pues este año tengo grandes noticias para todos ustedes, una noticia realmente hermosa y que en lo personal ha sido la mayor alegría que he recibido en mucho tiempo – Ve directamente a Liam y continúa – Agradezco a todos ustedes por su presencia en este día, sé que muchos viajaron desde Europa y Asia para acompañarnos pese a que es una época difícil para todos en América y estamos dando nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que la crisis no afecte a nuestra familia, hoy – Sonrió ampliamente – quiero darle la más afectuosa y feliz bienvenida a alguien muy especial, a alguien que creímos…habíamos perdido para siempre, espero todos lo recuerden bien pues fue muy querido por muchos.

Liam estaba lívido, de qué hablaba ese muchacho?

- Es un honor para mí comunicarles que hemos recuperado a mi querido sobrino, Anthony Brown Andley.

Los ojos de Liam se abrieron desmesuradamente, qué había dicho? Ese maldito mocoso se atrevió a desafiarlo de esa manera!

Ante todos la alta, imponente y varonil figura de Anthony Brown Andley aparece acompañada de una hermosa joven rubia, el joven Cornwell y dos bellas señoritas.

Maldito! – Pensó para sí Liam

Los asistentes en la reunión le miraban atónito al igual que Liam y otros miembros del Consejo mientras que una mirada da órdenes a los suyos para que se preparen a la más mínima provocación.

Lo pagarás Liam, te lo juro – Anthony fijaba su fuerte mirada sobre el anciano – Lo pagarás…


	9. Chapter 9

**ALCANZANDO AL DESTINO**

**CAPÍTULO VIII. ASPIRANDO A UN FUTURO IMPARABLE **

Hombre y joven se ven a los ojos fija y directamente, pareciera como si nadie más en ese enorme salón estuviera presente salvo ellos dos y las miradas desafiantes de ambos se cruzan por entre los cientos de invitados: ojos cafés develan odio infinito hacia quien arruinó sus planes y se había atrevido a desafiarlo de esa manera pero la mirada azul del joven no sucumbió ante él, al contrario, profundizó ésta aún más, de ninguna manera permitiría que ese hombre se saliera con la suya y por nada del mundo iba a amedrentarlo con su poder.

Los invitados seguían de pie observando la gallarda figura del joven a quien se le veía sonriente ante todos y tomado de la mano de una hermosa muchacha rubia.

Pronto los rumores comenzaron: _Anthony Brown? El hijo de Rosemarie? Pero yo asistí a su funeral, cómo es posible? / Lo habrán mantenido oculto como le sucedió al joven William Andley?_

- Muchas gracias tío por tus palabras y bienvenida, mi nombre es Anthony Brown Andley, entiendo su confusión y sorpresa, mi desaparición se debió a un terrible malentendido que pronto resolveré, estoy muy contento por verlos a todos ustedes nuevamente, fue en una fecha como esta hace seis años cuando sufrí aquella caída de caballo que me trajo como consecuencia la pérdida de mi memoria y me alejé de este lugar sin saber quién era pero fue gracias a la ayuda de – La vio con orgullo y amor – La señorita Candy White Andley que pude recuperar mis recuerdos, además de agradecerles a todos ustedes de antemano su bienvenida me enorgullezco de presentar también ante todos ustedes a la señorita Candy como mi novia, sin su apoyo y amor yo no estaría aquí reunido con mi familia en estos momentos. Gracias.

Los invitados estallaron en aplausos y felicitaciones para el joven, muchos de ellos le conocían y querían mucho, era un evento sin duda muy feliz para la familia el recuperar a alguien tan valioso y querido como lo era Anthony.

Anthony le ofrece el brazo a Candy y ambos bajan por las escaleras acompañados de Albert y detrás de ellos el grupo de amigos, de inmediato todos se acercan para felicitarlo y pronto avanzan hacia él los miembros del consejo de los Andley a lo cual todos se hacen a un lado para dar paso a estos imponentes hombres vestidos con sus mejores trajes.

- Bienvenido a casa joven Anthony Andley – Se adelantó Collin Andley a todos – Estamos más que felices por tu regreso con nosotros, de todos estos años que hemos celebrado nuestra ya bien conocida reunión anual ésta ha sido la más gratificante de todas, los miembros del Consejo te damos la más calurosa bienvenida y esperamos pronto verte en nuestro despacho tomando el lugar que te corresponde.

- Muchas gracias, estoy más que feliz por sus amables palabras – Sonrió Anthony mientras el hombre le daba un abrazo y después fue estrechando manos con todos ellos hasta toparse con una cara bien conocida.

- Tío Liam es un gran honor que vengas a recibirme, estoy muy contento de verte de nuevo también – Anthony sonríe y lo abraza para decirle al oído – _Gracias por ayudarme a recuperar la memoria, quién lo hubiera pensado cierto? Pronto haremos cuentas._

_- Ni por un segundo creas que me has derrotado – _Le dice el orgulloso hombre – Anthony, mírate, me recuerdas tanto a tu madre, a la _querida_ Rosemarie, así que hoy tenemos con nosotros a William y a Anthony Andley, nuestros queridos representantes, herederos directos de nuestro antiguo linaje real.

_Real?_ – Pensó Candy para sí misma, linaje real? No tenía idea!

- Por Anthony! – Gritó Collin, tendría que analizar y rápidamente el curso que tomaría la familia de ahora en adelante, por el momento tendría que mostrarse dichoso de los actuales eventos.

- Por Anthony! – Gritaron todos en el lujoso salón.

Collin, Liam, después de la cacería nos reuniremos todos en la sala de juntas por favor, necesitamos revisar un par de temas con el regreso de Anthony - Les indicó Albert.

- Así se hará – Dijo Collin y volteó a ver a Liam quien no daba crédito al giro que habían dado sus planes.

Albert volvió con los rubios y sus amigos: Bien Anthony, después de la cacería nos reuniremos en la sala principal, por el momento no hay nada de qué preocuparse – Les sonrió – George está haciéndose cargo y la vigilancia del lugar está más que asegurada, así que por favor chicos relájense un rato.

- Gracias tío, Candy, mi amor, me harás el honor de concederme este baile? – Le sonrió dulcemente mientras una dulce y conocida melodía comenzaba a escucharse en el gran salón.

Como es su gran costumbre, Anthony y Candy inician el vals que se escucha al fondo, la pareja se adentra en su único y exclusivo mundo con la sonrisa radiante y sus miradas de complicidad siendo el centro de atención de todos, sin embargo el joven pese a esto observa con cuidado todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- Anthony, sé que la situación es diferente pero me siento muy feliz de poder bailar esta pieza junto a ti, todos mis recuerdos en Lakewood vuelven a mi memoria, es maravilloso estar juntos otra vez! – La joven abrazó efusivamente al joven, cosa que algunos no vieron muy bien pues una joven de sociedad no debe dar semejante espectáculo, habría que comportarse correctamente en un evento de tanta importancia pero no pudo evitarlo, su novio se veía tan apuesto y había hablado con tal seguridad en sí mismo que la muchacha estaba como hechizada por él.

- Mi pecosa, sí yo también estoy feliz – La abrazó el joven por la cintura y después le sonrió enigmáticamente – Además, tengo un plan que sé que te va a gustar.

- De qué se trata mi amor?

- Jajaja si te lo digo no sería sorpresa amor pero ya no puedo esperar, de hecho ese plan es mi aliciente para el trago amargo que tendré que pasar con ese sujeto.

- Anthony… pase lo que pase por favor no quiero que en tu corazón guardes rencor, sé que lo que hicieron es imperdonable pero…

El joven cubrió con su dedo suavemente los labios de Candy – Ssshh…lo sé mi amor, se lo prometí a mi papá recuerdas? No te diré que me ha sido fácil pero no permitiré que alguien como él me haga romper mi juramento, además no olvido las palabras que alguna vez nos dijiste cuando estábamos por castigar a Neil, de no ser por mi promesa y tu ternura…

- Anthony… - La joven recargó la cabeza en su pecho, sí, ella le podría ayudar a sanar sus heridas, sabía que él era fuerte, tenía un alma buena, pura y noble pero ella le ayudaría a ser feliz y que nunca más en sus ojos apareciera otra vez esa mirada que parecía de hielo.

No muy lejos de donde ellos, se encontraban dos pares de ojos castaños que los observan incrédulos, perplejos y llenos de ira al ver la felicidad que rodeaba a la pareja.

- Anthony… - La mirada de Elisa revelaba una profunda emoción por volver a verlo, incluso una lágrima asomaba en sus ojos la cual develaba quizás por única vez en su vida, alegría verdadera y pura pero que pronto se transformó en odio y resentimiento por ver que él se encontraba a lado de quien siempre había detestado tanto.

Por su parte su hermano, Neal Leegan, observa con mirada lasciva y llena de un insano amor a Candy quien lucía realmente hermosa en su vestido, no puede dejar de verla e imaginarla en su lecho pero pronto cae en cuenta de que ella no sería para él nunca pues ahora estaba con ese primo suyo que tanto odiaba porque tenía todo de lo que él carecía: nobleza, carisma, alegría por la vida, fortaleza, inteligencia y era amado por todos… y ese Anthony estaba con Candy!_ Maldito! Maldito seas, te hubieras quedado en tu tumba! Ahí estabas muy bien!_

- Neil! Neil! No lo soporto! Están juntos otra vez, por qué no supimos de esto antes? Cómo es que la vio a ella primero? Neil, hagamos algo!

- No te preocupes hermana algo se nos ocurrirá, ya me avisaron que habrá una reunión con los herederos de las familias y el consejo Andley para darle la bienvenida a Anthony, veré qué investigo y qué se me ocurre.

- Muy bien Neil, ja! Se le ve tan enamorado…me pregunto si ya estará al tanto de la vida amorosa de Candy – La joven de cabellos castaños sonrió triunfalmente mientras los veía.

La cacería está por comenzar y el encargado ataviado del atuendo escocés anuncia con su trompeta el inicio de la misma.

En sus espléndidos trajes de montar Albert y Anthony se reúnen en el jardín junto a Candy y sus amigos.

- Tío en realidad no me interesa participar en la cacería, nunca he estado de acuerdo con ella y además tengo que ultimar unos asuntos con George, podrías acompañar a Candy por un rato?

- Está bien Anthony, espero que algún día logremos eliminar esta tradición en nuestra familia, Candy, vamos?

- Vamos Albert, Anthony nos vemos después – Le sonrió felizmente la joven.

- Claro que sí princesa – Le dijo con la voz más melodiosa y varonil provocando que la rubia bajara la vista abochornada.

- MacLloyd, necesito que investigues en dónde se encuentra Vincent Brown y también me informes de los movimientos que lleven ese jovenzuelo y esa muchacha de ahora en adelante, puedo adivinar lo que el consejo hará así que necesito preparar las cosas, no confío en ninguno de ellos.

- Como usted ordene señor.

- Bien, ahora la pelea será frontal, mucho más fácil entonces, ignoras muchachillo que incluso la justicia que tanto buscas puede ser comprada – Sonrió con desdén el hombre y dio media vuelta, a lo lejos veía al jefe del clan con su protegida y amigos – Ustedes dos sólo nos han traído jaquecas, es una pena Andrew pero tu hijo y nieto no sirven para dirigir a esta familia.

La exquisita comida se servía a los elegantes comensales mientras que el joven era asediado por toda su familia para darle la bienvenida sin embargo su mirada no se apartaba nunca de la dueña de su corazón así que decide ponerle fin a todo eso así que va por ella, la toma de la mano y la conduce suavemente junto a él, si hay alguien a quien deberían agradecer por tenerlo de vuelta era a Candy.

- Agradezco sus atenciones, quisiera presentarles a mi novia Candy White Andley, en realidad es a ella a quien le debo mi regreso con ustedes – Sonrió el joven anticipando lo que haría el resto.

- Sí, hemos escuchado de ella – La fina dama observa a la joven de arriba abajo – El joven William Albert fue quien se compadeció y te adoptó no es verdad?

- Eh…sí, él me adoptó.

- Vaya que tienes suerte niña, te adoptó una de las familias más prestigiosas de América, nada más ni nada menos que el gran patriarca y ahora tienes como novio a uno de los herederos más acaudalados de este país y no sólo eso, bien pudo ser un conde de no ser por…

La joven se molestó por el comentario de la dama, pudo notar el cariño que le tenían a Anthony pero sin duda los viejos prejuicios hacia los huérfanos no habían cambiado nada pero alguien se adelantó a su respuesta.

- Al contrario el afortunado soy yo, Candy me aceptó y me ofreció su amor cuando yo no sabía quién era, aceptó en su vida a alguien sin pasado y sin rumbo fijo, sin duda alguna su luz fue quien me regresó a la vida porque, quién realmente está dispuesto a amar y aceptar a un hombre sin pasado, sin origen y por ende sin un futuro claro? Es un honor para mí estar a lado de alguien tan valioso como ella y me complace ver que se alegran por nosotros dos – Sonrió pero había ironía en su risa – Discúlpenos, debemos reunirnos con mi tío.

Candy observaba con embelesamiento a Anthony, sus palabras habían sonado con el apasionamiento propio de él cuando la defendía siempre de quien fuera, había amor pero también molestia con esos familiares suyos, siempre había sido así, él la defendería de todo.

Mientras caminaban hacia la mansión para reunirse con Albert y Archie, el joven sale de sus pensamientos y le sonríe con su característica dulzura y honestidad.

- Candy, te prometo que después de esto no volveremos a toparnos con personas como esas, al menos estaremos lo más alejados de ellas que podamos, después de todo no puedo huir o fingir que no soy un Andley pero no pienso vivir en un ambiente como este, por ti, por mí y lo nuestro – Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

- No te preocupes Anthony, si estoy contigo lo puedo todo, ellos son tu familia.

- Familia… - El joven recordó a su padre, en dónde estaría?

- Candy, Anthony aquí estamos, se encuentran listos?

- Sí tío, mi pecosa, pase lo que pase recuerda que te tengo una sorpresa que nos alegrará el día – Le dijo sin que lo escucharan los demás – Tom, por favor cuida de Annie y Patty.

- Cuenta conmigo Anthony, buena suerte.

Albert, Archie, Candy y el rubio se dirigen a la elegante e imponente sala de juntas del Consejo Andley, el pasillo que los llevaba a dicho lugar estaba lleno de retratos de sus antepasados, con una decoración muy masculina y tonos oscuros para el gusto de Candy; finalmente fueron recibidos por los mayordomos quienes abrieron la puerta y anunciaron su llegada a los más distinguidos, refinados e influyentes miembros del clan Andley.

Todos se ponen de pie como 'caballeros' que son ante la presencia del joven William Albert Andley, jefe del clan y hacen una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo al resto del grupo.

- Buenas tardes caballeros, tal y como lo hablamos durante la presentación de Anthony por la mañana, ya estamos aquí para aclarar su situación con la familia y nos cuente su versión de los hechos – Indicó Albert – Quiero, queremos todos entender qué fue lo que sucedió y a quién entonces se supone que velamos en su funeral.

- Buenas tardes a todos, gracias tío, como lo dije brevemente durante mi presentación, mi desaparición se debió a una terrible confusión.

- Pero Anthony yo asistí a tu funeral, cómo es posible que te presentes después de tantos años? Me alegra mucho tu regreso pero no entiendo nada – Dijo el señor Leegan, era un buen hombre pese a que nunca intervino directamente en su familia para poner un alto y orden a sus hijos.

- Antes de continuar me gustaría saber, con todo respeto, qué hace esta señorita aquí? No es el lugar para una dama – Preguntó Collin Andley.

- Eh? Bueno yo …. – Candy no supo qué decir, ahora que lo pensaba sólo había señores y jóvenes en ese lugar, cómo no pensó en eso antes.

- La señorita Candy White Andley tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí puesto que además de ser mi novia y compañera, ella fue de las personas que más sufrieron directamente mi desaparición y dado que estamos por aclarar las cosas como en verdad ocurrieron es ella más que nadie quien tiene derecho de saber qué fue lo que sucedió.

El hombre vio con discreto desdén a la joven cosa que no pasó desapercibida ni para Anthony ni Albert.

- De acuerdo Anthony, no discutiré eso por el momento, ahora sí podrías decirnos entonces?

- Les explicaré lo que sucedió, esa tarde me encontraba con mi ahora novia, la señorita Candy White Andley cabalgando lejos del grupo, debido a una torpeza mía perdí el control del caballo y caí al suelo golpeando mi cabeza y espalda ocasionando que perdiera el conocimiento, ignoro cuánto tiempo pasó en ese lapso pero cuando desperté no podía recordar nada y mi visión se tornó borrosa, lo único que sé es que caminé sin rumbo fijo y al día siguiente fui encontrado por una de las personas más bondadosas que he conocido en mi vida, el doctor Charles Stephens quien cuidó de mí en esas horas cruciales y estuvo a mi lado todo este tiempo – Cerró sus ojos brevemente y suspiró, bien, ahora las explicaciones más importantes estaban por venir.

- Anthony – Preguntó Albert – El doctor Stephens en dónde se encuentra ahora?

- Él…falleció recientemente, fue asesinado… - Esta parte era difícil para él, pero le hizo una promesa al médico que consideraba un padre.

Su novia apretó suavemente su mano como señal de apoyo y el joven reforzó la unión de sus manos.

- Asesinado… sabes por qué fue asesinado?

- Buscaban mi paradero, investigar sobre mi procedencia, irónicamente obtuve la confesión del infeliz que le quitó la vida y también el propio doctor Stephens me reveló el apellido de la familia que me buscaba y le había dejado en ese estado antes de morir.

- Sin duda es lamentable lo ocurrido pero eso qué tiene que ver con tu regreso Anthony? Lo importante es que estás aquí con nosotros ahora, es una ocasión para celebrar y…

- No! Porque hay algo que necesita ser aclarado primero ante todos ustedes, no me iré de aquí hasta que la verdad se dé a conocer.

- La verdad? Cuál verdad? – Continuó Collin Andley nervioso, cómo rescatar a Liam de ésta?

- Así es – Sonrió con ironía el apuesto rubio – Hay algo que a mí me gustaría saber, quién dio la noticia de mi falsa muerte a todos el día de la cacería hace seis años y con qué propósito? Quién llevó mi cuerpo para que me preparan para mi eterna sepultura? Cómo supieron que había muerto?

Algunos miembros en realidad ya no recordaban bien lo que había sucedido ese día, además qué importaba eso? El joven estaba vivo y reunido con ellos, debería más bien dar gracias.

- En realidad no recordamos cómo sucedieron las cosas ese día, la noticia de tu muerte fue dada, aunque sí lamento mucho que no hayamos verificado bien eso pues debíamos cuidarte como el segundo a la cabeza del clan que eres – Dijo Collin.

- Pero en esa ocasión, recuerdo a alguien que llegó a avisarnos, sumamente afligido y que no paraba de decir que estabas muerto – Continuó el señor Leegan – Era alguien pelirrojo…

- Tenemos muy pocos miembros con esa característica física – Ahora intervino Albert – Dos de ellos son mujeres y el otro que recuerdo es Ian Andley quien visita poco este país.

- Ahora que lo pienso, sí era él, Ian, lo vi una vez en Escocia, pero por qué? Ian llegó totalmente descompuesto indicando que te había sucedido algo grave – Recordó de pronto el señor Leegan, él apreciaba a Anthony realmente y al parecer era de los pocos interesados en aclarar las cosas.

- Tío Liam, usted fue quien me avisó de la muerte de mi sobrino, acaso Ian fue quien le dio semejante noticia?

- ….Así es Albert…

- Bien, nos queda claro a todos que fue Ian Andley quien se encargó de dar aviso a todos en la cacería de la falsa muerte de Anthony pero, recuerdo que me dijo que no me preocupara, que usted se encargaría de hacer los preparativos ya que yo me encontraba lejos de Lakewood, acaso no verificó que lo dicho por Ian fuera cierto?

El joven galeno de ojos azul profundo sencillamente no resistió más, sabía que el plan era acorralar poco a poco a Liam pero a él sencillamente no le gustaba andarse con rodeos, él siempre decía las cosas directamente a las personas y no iba a reprimir todo lo que ese sujeto le causaba, pero tenía que utilizar las palabras correctas para finalmente acorralarlo.

- Pero tío si a mí ya me lo contaron todo, no hace falta que busques explicaciones de lo que sucedió conmigo, yo mismo expondré la verdad, acaso no me lo explicaste bien tío Liam después de que Ian se encargó de golpear mi cabeza y dormirme con éter para llevarme a la mansión principal de los Andley en las afueras de Chicago? – El joven endureció su mirada – Ese féretro se mantuvo cerrado todo el tiempo pues sería una vergüenza para la familia haber perdido a un miembro de esa manera no es así?

- Pero qué estás diciendo Anthony, acaso no se te explicó lo que es el honor para los Andley? Desde luego que eso nos expondría a miles de especulaciones en la sociedad!

- Desde luego que sí – La sonrisa del rubio develaba ironía – Mi madre me enseñó muy bien lo que es el honor, hablando de eso, por tu propia honra y reputación tío, quisieras explicarnos por qué me mantuviste cautivo en la mansión? Por qué me buscaste a escondidas de los demás desde mi desaparición? Por qué no decirle a mi tío directamente que me habías encontrado? Lo ocultaste de todos para buscarme y hacerme un títere de tus planes! Responda!

- Qué dices? Pero quién te has creído para darme órdenes muchacho insolente! - El aludido se levantó indignado de su elegante asiento.

- Le mentiste a toda la familia pues ya me tenías en la mira no es verdad? Te aprovechaste de mi amnesia para firmar los documentos de mi herencia y convertirte en el albacea de ella y no sólo eso…quieres convertirte en el jefe de los Andley ya fuera a través mío convirtiéndome en tu muñeco o haciéndonos a un lado a mi tío y a mí!

- Esto es inaudito! Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? – El hombre estaba rojo de la ira – Albert, con todo respeto, creo que al único que debo explicar lo sucedido es a ti como jefe del clan, no al joven _Brown…_

- Anthony lo miró inquisitivo…con que _Brown_, no pasó por alto el tono despectivo con que lo decía.

- Te equivocas Liam, es a Anthony a quien debes explicarle tus motivos pues fue él quien sufrió en primera persona todo lo que nos dice que vivió, por qué Liam? Por qué lo hiciste?

- Así que ya estás dando por hecho que fue como él lo dice? Desde cuándo te volviste tan arbitrario?

- Desde luego que no Liam, no sería capaz de hacer eso, como jefe de la familia mi deber es escuchar las dos versiones, lo único que quiero es que se exponga la verdad y resarcir el daño hecho a mi sobrino si lo hubo.

- Lo único que me interesa aclarar aquí es la muerte de Charles Stephens a quien amé como a un verdadero padre, él me confesó en su lecho de muerte que fueron los Andley quienes estaban investigando mi verdadera identidad y cuando fui secuestrado en la mansión fue el propio Ian Andley quien me confesó que él mismo había ido a ver al doctor Stephens y lo había dejado en semejante estado que le provocó la muerte… no puedo creer, no puedo creer que los elegantes Andley sean capaces de llegar a semejantes niveles de corrupción y maldad!

- Lo que dices es algo muy grave Anthony! – Inquirió Collin – Tienes pruebas de eso? Necesitamos verificar la versión de Ian.

- Ian está muerto, fue herido por uno de los guardias de la mansión cuando les había dado la orden de dispararme a mí.

- Cómo es posible? – El consejo entero estaba atónito ante semejante versión del joven rubio – Ian muerto? Cómo sucedió? Ian ordenando matar a Anthony?

- Pregúntenle a los guardias del lugar o quizás Liam sepa en dónde se encuentra su cadáver, yo tuve que escapar de ahí pues ante mi rechazo a la propuesta de ellos seguramente habría terminado como él.

- Liam, qué tienes que decir al respecto? – Le dijo Albert con su mirada fija sobre él.

- Habla con la verdad Liam! Si es que aún te queda algo de honor – La profunda mirada de Anthony se clavó también sobre el hombre que tanto daño les había hecho a todos.

- Te prohíbo que te dirijas de esa manera hacia mí! Vaya generación que tenemos caballeros, ni más ni menos que al hijo de un simple navegante y su renegada madre que tuvo la desfachatez de desobedecer al clan para unirse a lo que ahora llaman los nuevos ricos, no sabes nada del honor muchacho y del gran plan que se tenía para ti.

Albert, Anthony y también Candy se indignaron por las palabras de Liam al mencionar en especial a su madre, Rosemarie, pero tenían que continuar hasta que aceptara ese hombre lo que había hecho.

- Honor? Honor es seguir el dictado de nuestro corazón! Honor es cumplir con nuestros deberes y responsabilidades bajo una moral y ética correctas, no con artimañas sólo para proteger las apariencias! Honor es tener el valor y el coraje para hacer lo que es correcto y no por orgullo o dignidad aceptar sumisamente lo que por naturaleza es injusto! Sí, mi madre tenía honor, por eso hizo lo que su corazón le dictaba y se unió al hombre a quien amó, eso es honor Liam y no lo que tú crees!

- Creí que había dejado muy en claro que no te dirigieras a mí de esa manera! Caballeros, sí, fue desafortunado pero no me quedó opción cuando no encontramos el cuerpo de…este joven, la prensa que iba a ponernos en primera plana debido a nuestra fiesta anual a lo largo y ancho del país iba a hacernos quedar en ridículo, imaginen lo debilitada que hubiera quedado nuestra imagen? Los Andley extravían a uno de sus miembros más importantes, no! Lo hice por todos nosotros, entenderán mis razones pues los conozco bien, nuestra labor es mantener la imagen, estatus y linaje de esta familia.

- Liam, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste, entiendo que lo hiciste por nuestro bien – Trató de ser conciliador Collin Andley – No es así?

- Y díganme entonces – Levantó la voz Anthony – Por mantener el linaje y estatus de esta familia el homicidio es una táctica para llevar a cabo dicha labor?

- Por favor cálmate Anthony! Aún y cuando seas el segundo miembro más importante no puedes hablarle así al Consejo.

- Yo sólo quiero que Liam diga la verdad, que pague por su complicidad con Ian y me daré por bien servido, su horrible mentira nos lastimó a todos y no conforme con eso su intención era robar mi herencia, adueñarse de los consorcios y tenerme como su muñeco haciendo y deshaciendo a su voluntad, acaso no es verdad Liam? No pretendías presentarme ante todos para elegirme como el nuevo jefe de los Andley? No sólo te bastó con hacerme daño a mí, también quieres derrocar a mi tío!

- Lo que deberíamos de hacer es expulsarte de esta familia por difamarme de esa manera jovencito, acaso crees que sólo con tu palabra bastará para convencer al consejo de que lo que dices es verdad?

El apuesto joven de ojos azules sonrió triunfalmente.

- Acaso crees que soy un tonto _tío_ Liam? Quise darte la oportunidad de que confesaras como el hombre cabal que dices ser, pero veo que es en vano.

- De qué hablas?

- En dónde crees que se encuentran los papeles originales de mi herencia en estos momentos?

El hombre se puso lívido, ya que él…

Anthony mantuvo su rostro sereno pero su profundo ceño y su mirada azul como el hielo se acentuaron aún más cuando levantó su brazo sujetando un juego de documentos mostrándoselos a todos.

- Estos son los papeles de mi herencia, y en esta otra mano tengo las falsificaciones que hiciste y que me presentaste en la mansión, aquí está el poder que pretendías mostrar al Consejo donde te nombras a ti mismo el albacea de la fortuna, tengo confesos a tu abogado, a los guardias de la mansión, al testigo en la estación de tren que vio cuando me llevaban inconsciente al automóvil con la insignia de los Andley y en dónde se encuentra enterrado el cuerpo de Ian…

- Cómo….

- Cómo tío? Fue muy sencillo, estuve escondido este verano planeando todo tan sutilmente que no te diste cuenta de nada, por cierto en Avon, el pueblo donde viví todo este tiempo también han identificado a Ian como el hombre que estuvo preguntando por mi procedencia, les parecen suficientes pruebas?

El Consejo estaba mudo, no daban crédito ante semejante ardid.

- Sin duda corre por tus venas la sangre de ese sujeto, cómo se llama? Ah sí…Brown, Vincent Brown, no tienes idea de todo lo que representaba protegerte a ti y a los Andley, les sugeriría pensar bien en reducir el círculo familiar o extrañas ideas pueden llegar a los nuestros provenientes de personas que no pertenecen ni entienden el mundo en el que nos movemos.

- Qué hay de malo con ser el hijo de Vincent Brown? – Anthony se encendió – Ahora soy yo quien le prohíbe a usted hablar mal de mi padre!

- Cuánta desfachatez, no cabe duda que no tienes el linaje puro de los Andley, aquí tenemos señores al hijo de un marinero y comerciante, realmente es esta la clase de persona que queremos que nos representen? Es justo acaso que este joven herede una fortuna que con recelo desde la más antigua generación de los Andley fue resguardada para que siguiera siendo manejada sólo por nosotros, dignos caballeros de un linaje real? No sería acaso mejor que esa fortuna fuera manejada por nosotros?

Anthony al ver el rumbo que pretendía tomar ese sujeto quiso poner punto final a ese asunto.

- Me temo tío que ya es demasiado tarde para querer impugnar cualquier asunto referente a la herencia.

- Qué has dicho?

- He cedido mi fortuna a favor de la señorita Candy White Andley – Sonrió triunfalmente pero también con amor mientras posaba su mirada azul como el cielo en la rubia – No la necesito y en tus manos harás el mejor uso de ella para beneficio de todos – Le sonrió con dulzura.

- Anthony!… - La joven rubia estaba sin habla, cómo era posible que su Anthony hubiera hecho eso por ella, no era el dinero lo que la conmovió hasta la médula sino ese gran acto de amor y de desprendimiento que él hacía – No.. Anthony – Candy tenía la voz entrecortada y lágrimas como los cristales se asomaban por sus ojos esmeralda – Por mí…no…

- Anthony! Qué diablos fue lo que hiciste? Esa es una fortuna de los Andley! No lo entiendes? Esa joven no tiene derecho alguno sobre ese dinero! Lo siento pero los miembros del Consejo no estamos de acuerdo con tu proceder! – Se exaltó Collin.

- Lo siento pero esa fortuna ya no me pertenece más y no hay nada que pueda dar marcha atrás a eso, tengo todos los documentos en orden en caso de que deseen estudiarlos – Diciendo esto los colocó lentamente sobre la gran mesa de madera frente a ellos mientras los observaba fijamente.

- Jajaja! Reniegas de los Andley acaso Anthony? De ser así a partir de ahora sólo serás para nosotros Anthony Brown, el hijo de un simple marinero, no cabe duda que llevas su sangre – Para este momento al ver que se le escapaba la fortuna de sus manos Liam casi perdía los estribos.

- Le exijo que respete a mi padre! – Anthony se enfureció.

- Liam! Te pido respeto como caballero que dices que eres por el padre de Anthony! – Le exigió Albert muy molesto.

- Albert, sabes bien cuánto quisimos a tu hermana pero realmente la actitud de tu sobrino no es la de un Andley, nunca estuvimos de acuerdo con ese matrimonio y sólo por respeto a Rosemarie y por ser hija de nuestro jefe lo aceptamos finalmente, también aceptamos que su hijo recibiera todos los privilegios que, por casarse ella con alguien que no pertenecía a nuestro rango, bien pudo haber perdido pero somos una familia y finalmente quedó como heredero pero esto es demasiado! No vamos a permitir que se burle de nosotros.

- Realmente, no vale la pena discutir sobre eso con usted señor Liam, señor Collin, jamás podrán ver más allá de las apariencias y sus antiguas costumbres que en la actualidad se encuentran en decadencia, si ese es la forma de vida que me espera con ustedes, no gracias prefiero seguir mi camino por mi cuenta, estoy muy orgulloso de ver que mis padres lograron su amor a pesar de su oposición y no podría amar más a mi padre que ahora, incluso los Andley que tanto alardean de su posición económica en algún momento fueron simples trabajadores que se fueron forjando una fortuna hasta ser lo que hoy son pero no por ello deben olvidar su origen, si olvidan quiénes son en realidad estarán completamente perdidos; el mundo está cambiando quieran verlo o no.

- Maldita sea no vine aquí para que me des sermones niño! – Avanzó un furioso Liam con grandes pasos hasta donde Anthony y Candy se encontraban – Quiénes se creen ustedes para hacer lo que les plazca? Acatarás lo que se te ordena te guste o no!

El hombre se colocó amenazante frente a ellos y Anthony rápidamente se colocó frente a Candy para protegerla contra cualquier locura que intentara ese tipo.

- Muchacho insolente aprenderás a respetarme! – Levantó su brazo al aire con rapidez con la intención de soltar tremenda bofetada en la cara del rubio.

- Lo lamento mucho pero no permitiré esa clase de trato! – Anthony fue más rápido que él y sujetó el brazo de Liam antes de que lograra su objetivo – Ya estás listo para ir a prisión?

- Malditos sean tu madre y tú! De no ser por ustedes dos esa fortuna habría sido mía! Maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió enredarse con ese tipejo de Vincent…!

Un sonoro golpe invadió el lugar.

- JAMÁS, JAMÁS VUELVA A DECIR SEMEJANTE BLASFEMIA EN CONTRA DE MI MADRE Y DE MI PADRE! O no me atendré a las consecuencias! Me escuchó? Conteste! – Anthony había golpeado el rostro de Liam con su puño y ahora lo sujetaba de las solapas con firmeza mientras que sus manos temblaban de ira.

- Anthony! – Gritaron Albert, Archie y Candy al unísono – Por favor Anthony cálmate! – Se acercó su primo para detenerlo – No vale la pena!

- Mi primo siempre ha sido así…explosivo y con una carácter violento cuando algo no le parece – Intervino ahora un joven de mirada maliciosa y sonrisa irónica – No me extraña que actúe de esta manera, les aconsejaría que meditaran muy bien sobre su presencia con nosotros.

- Neil, querido primo, a mí también me da mucho gusto verde de nuevo – Avanzó lenta pero decididamente hacia él mientras clavaba su fuerte mirada azul sobre la figura de Neil – Ya supe que durante mi ausencia tuviste las intenciones más honorables hacia mi novia cierto?

- Eh? Eso es mentira! Ella siempre me buscaba a mí y yo ya soy un hombre, después de todo es una hija de Pony….

Esta vez el golpe llegó más duro a Neal Leagan quien rodó por el piso y un hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

- Te lo dije antes de mi desaparición y te lo repetiré ahora, respetarás a Candy como ella lo merece, no quiero volver a verte cerca de ella o te arrepentirás para siempre! Entendiste?

Neil sólo gimoteó por el golpe recibido por el rubio y no logró articular palabra.

- Suficiente! De ninguna manera permitiré que ustedes dos jovencitos me digan qué debo hacer! No lo tolero, planeé por durante mucho tiempo la manera de encauzar debidamente a este familia y miren con los comportamientos con los que me topo: un jefe que se disfraza de vagabundo, aparece y desaparece a su voluntad y se larga a Africa cuando quiere y el otro no sólo trabajó como un simple peón y repartidor en ese pueblo, es violento, no respeta a la autoridad, al contrario, la desafía y despoja a los Andley de una cuantiosa fortuna que bien nos hubiera servido para nuestros negocios, díganme, acaso estos dos jóvenes muestran cordura? Muestran acaso inteligencia para dirigir a la familia? No! Me opongo rotundamente! – Gritó mientras los señalaba con su bastón a Anthony y a Albert.

- Veo que has demostrado finalmente tu verdadera cara Liam – Le replicó el apuesto rubio – En lo que se refiere a mí no tengo ningún problema por irme lejos de esta familia, no necesito a los Andley para decidir y continuar con mi vida, para lo que yo he venido aquí es para hacer justicia, eso es todo, así que no me asustan tus palabras – Después dirigió su mirada hacia el resto del Consejo – Ustedes son la última esperanza que tengo sobre el rumbo de esta familia que pese a todo la amo por eso quiero preguntarle a todos ustedes señores ahora que saben la verdad, teniendo todas estas pruebas en sus manos, escuchadas directamente de la boca de Liam y con las pruebas que ya les mencioné que tengo en mi poder, el honorable consejo Andley hará lo que es correcto o fingirán que nada sucedió y caerán en el encubrimiento y corrupción?

El Consejo quedó en silencio durante un largo rato, no tenían manera de negar lo expuesto por el muchacho y realmente todo ese ardid había sido una sorpresa para muchos de ellos.

Collin lo percibe y tratando de salvar lo mejor posible a su amigo Liam interviene.

- Albert, no podemos negar que no sucedió todo esto, nos encontramos ciertamente muy sorprendidos y afectados, entendemos el fin de Liam pero no justificamos los medios en los que se basó para llevarlo a cabo, como sabrás Liam goza de una imagen pulcra y perfecta ante la sociedad y su participación en el Congreso es de gran influencia, definitivamente no es un caso para exponer a la policía….

- Qué dice? – Se exaltó Anthony – Entonces qué clase de justicia pretende imponer?

- Tranquilízate por favor Anthony – Su mirada se desvió hacia su amigo quien entendió perfectamente – No podemos aceptar esa clase de proceder cierto amigos míos?

Todo el consejo asintió.

- Después de todo es un Andley y la imagen de la familia está ante todo por lo que, el Consejo sometería a votación enviar a Liam al ostracismo a Escocia…permanentemente.

Anthony no estaba dispuesto a semejante resolución, él quería al tipo tras las rejas.

- Tío….

- Anthony, debemos someter a votación la decisión que se tomará en torno a Liam – Albert suspiró y lo miró con seriedad, quizás por el momento se haría esto pero ya vería junto con él la forma de encerrarlo verdaderamente – Bien señores, comencemos…

Con una unanimidad arrolladora excepto Albert se decidió que el destino de Liam Andley sería el ostracismo lejos de América. Anthony, Candy y Archie no lo podían creer, acaso esa era la justicia después de todo el daño hecho? Albert lo vio directo a los ojos como tratando de calmarlo y dando por entendido que no se quedaría esto así.

- Anthony lo siento pero comprenderás todo lo que involucraría un escándalo así para nosotros – Dijo Collin – Pero te aseguramos que no existirá comunicación con él de ningún tipo. Liam, creo que lo entiendes verdad?

- Caballeros, no estoy de acuerdo en el castigo que se me ha impuesto cuando todo lo que hice, lo hice por el bien de nuestra familia, sin embargo como hombre de honor que soy acataré la decisión final del consejo y programaré mi partida a Escocia mañana mismo – El hombre se levantó, hizo un ademán de despedida y caminó hacia la entrada principal, no sin antes…

- Un momento Liam – Anthony se colocó frente a él – Quiero que todos sepan que este honorable caballero como él dice llamarse, Liam Andley, nos ha amenazado a la señorita Candy y a mí, quiero que estén todos enterados que si algo llegara a pasarme no habría duda alguna de quién fue, y en cuanto a la señorita Candy jamás permitiré que le ponga un solo dedo encima, quiero que les quede muy claro a todos, estás sobre aviso. – Lo vio con mirada desafiante.

El hombre hizo una mueca de burla y se fue sin decir palabra.

- Felicidades Anthony, bienvenido a casa – Collin palmeó la espalda del joven.

El resto del Consejo se fue poniendo poco a poco de pie hasta aplaudir calurosamente al joven y felicitarlo por su valentía, realmente él no esperaba ese actuar del consejo y les sonrió agradecido, aunque insatisfecho pero más tranquilo.

Después de esa pequeña ovación la sala del comité fue desalojándose poco a poco y al final quedaron solamente los cuatro.

- Tío, que quede bien claro que de ninguna manera acepto esa decisión, tengo todas las pruebas a mi favor sin embargo entiendo en la posición que te viste en ese momento.

- Lo sé Anthony y tuve que contenerme con todas mis fuerzas, pese a que soy el jefe del Clan, necesito que las propuestas sean aprobadas por el comité pero me adelanté a esta posible y eventual decisión que ellos tomarían y desde el mismo instante en que Liam puso un pie fuera de esta casa estará siendo vigilado las 24 horas del día por lo que le resta de vida, se los aseguro chicos, no permitiré que les quiten la paz tan bien merecida que tienen.

- Al menos contamos con eso Albert – Intervino Archie – Yo tampoco me esperaba semejante decisión!

El rubio asintió – Tío ahora cuentas con Archie y conmigo para apoyarte.

- Gracias chicos – Albert sonrió con mirada fraternal, eran muy buenos muchachos a diferencia de los jóvenes de su edad y estatus social, no vivían entre frivolidades, fiestas y mujeres, no, ellos eran jóvenes con un propósito en la vida, con elevados ideales y principios y que siempre apoyarían las causas justas, esa era la nueva generación de los Andley que soñaba ver.

- Mi pecosa, te encuentras bien? Sé que fue un momento difícil el que acabamos de vivir…. – Le dijo mientras la abrazaba tiernamente hacia él.

- Sí Anthony… - Le sonrió la joven que aún no aterrizaba en todo lo que acababa de vivir, sólo quería estar a solas con él para platicar y sobre todo había algo que no podía aceptar.

El joven notó su turbación y le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora y la abrazó.

- Mi amor, olvida todo esto, perdóname por no haberte mencionado antes nada sobre la fortuna, sé que te sorprendió mucho pero por favor no te consideres indigna de ella, eres lo que más amo y atesoro, recuérdalo siempre, además pronto tendremos algo de tiempo para charlar solos – Le guiñó el ojo mientras con su pulgar acariciaba la mejilla de la joven.

- Lo dices en serio? – Se alegró la joven.

- Pues claro! No te prometí una sorpresa temprano esta mañana mi dulce Candy? – El joven sonrió satisfecho, ahora Candy era la de siempre.

- Anthony – Le dijo un sonriente Albert – Creo que hay alguien que te espera en mi despacho.

- Te refieres a…?

- Así es.

- Voy de inmediato, mi pecosa vamos? Tío, lo sabe?

El día de hoy le dimos la noticia, ya se encuentra mejor y es un buen momento.

- Bien, vayamos.

La luz dorada de la tarde invadía la habitación llena de elegantes muebles de madera haciendo que la habitación brillara con tonos cobrizos y dorados dándole un aspecto totalmente otoñal, nostálgico e impregnado de naturaleza.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar y una alta y vieja figura vestida de colores oscuros se encontraba de pie ante el ventanal, el joven abrió lentamente la puerta dando el paso a la rubia y después él, ambos quedaron ahí de pie sin decir nada pues quizás la impresión podría afectar mucho a esa persona.

El joven de ojos de cielo se enternece totalmente y pese a los regaños recibidos le recordaba con amor y cariño.

- Tía abuela… - La voz dulce, suave y varonil del joven médico sacó a la dama de sus pensamientos.

La anciana se dio vuelta lentamente y su ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver la figura de su nieto favorito, aquel que tanto se rebeló contra ella pero que también le había dado todo su cariño desde pequeño, aquel a quien tanto le había dolido su muerte y que hasta ahora cargaba en su vida como una losa sobre sus hombros por sentirse de alguna manera culpable por eso, sus ojos se humedecieron desde el primer instante en que lo vio, su nieto, a quien quiso proteger de tantas cosas y por eso junto con Stear y Archie había decidido educarlos lo más lejos posible de las intrigas, traiciones y roces que existían en la familia.

- Antho…Anthony…estás vivo…. – La dama apenas podía hablar y extendía sus brazos desde donde se encontraba como si quisiera desde esa distancia tocar a su sobrino y asegurarse que era real.

- Tía abuela! La he extrañado mucho – El joven fue más rápido que la anciana y avanzó rápidamente hacia ella para abrazarla y confortarla – Por favor no se agite, aquí estoy, todo fue un error que ahora ha sido aclarado.

- Anthony no puedo creer que estés con vida, de mis más queridos nietos ahora sólo quedaba Archie y ahora te tengo de vuelta a ti, Anthony Andley – La anciana se separó de él para observar mejor al joven, estaba orgullosa de él, tenía el porte y la presencia de un miembro de la realeza, sus ojos siempre habían sido grandes y vivaces y ahora a sus 20 años, seguían igual, era como si su mirada y el azul de sus ojos fueran su sello característico tanto como su sonrisa sincera y abierta.

- Tía abuela, me alegro mucho de verla después de tanto tiempo y que se encuentre tan bien, siempre fue una mujer muy fuerte y entera.

- Anthony... – La anciana tuvo que sentarse en el amplio sillón pues la emoción de ver a su más amado nieto de nueva cuenta le había afectado mucho.

- Tía abuela! Por favor cálmese, no es bueno para su salud pero descuide, Candy y yo la cuidaremos – Le sonrió gentilmente para poder dar inicio a otra presentación pendiente en esa habitación.

- Has dicho Candy? Ella está aquí? Oh Dios… - La dama no sabía aún cómo definir sus sentimientos hacia la joven, aún estaba dolida en el fondo por abandonar a la familia.

- Sí tía, Candy, pasa por favor – Mientras la joven se acercaba lentamente en donde se encontraban ellos Anthony prosiguió – Tía abuela, quiero que sepa que Candy fue quien en realidad me encontró y me ayudó a traerme de vuelta con ustedes, ella desde que me conoció me dio su total apoyo y cariño sabiendo que padecía amnesia, quiero que tenga muy claro que sin su ayuda yo no me habría podido reunir con ustedes nuevamente y quizás hubiéramos seguido separados por el resto de nuestras vidas.

- Candy hizo eso? – La anciana abrió sus ojos y volteó a ver a la hermosa joven que llegaba con ellos.

- Así es tía, si hay alguien a quien debemos agradecer, es a ella – Le dijo mientras volvía sus hermosos ojos azules hacia la dueña de su corazón y le extendía la mano para acercarla a ellos – Candy…

Para la señora Elroy no pasó desapercibido la mirada, el tono de voz y el amor con que su nieto se dirigía hacia la hija adoptiva de Albert.

- Buenas tardes tía abuela…me alegra que se encuentre bien – Le dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

- Candy, es verdad que tú encontraste a Anthony? Desde cuándo lo sabías? Por qué no nos dijiste?

- Tía, en realidad fue hace poco más de cuatro meses en que nos reencontramos, y hasta hace dos meses que supimos que era nuestro Anthony.

La dama cerró los ojos unos instantes, no lo quería aceptar pero le debía demasiado a esa chiquilla, le había devuelto a sus seres más amados, primero a Albert y después a Anthony, no, no podía odiarla aunque quisiera, al contrario le agradecía demasiado pese a que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con sus acciones, quizás sería hora de dejar el orgullo a un lado pues cómo le pagarían los Andley semejante ayuda que les había dado.

- Candy, debo agradecerte, sé bien que sin tu intervención yo, los Andley, no habríamos recuperado nunca a los chicos, en nombre del clan te doy las gracias, no me han dicho ustedes dos los planes que tengan pero espero que me lo digan y pronto – Como siempre la anciana quería asegurarse de que los jóvenes tomaran buenas decisiones y no mancharan el honor familiar.

- Pero tía ya habrá mucho tiempo para eso, primero descanse, permítame revisar sus signos vitales…

- Anthony, qué sabes de signos vitales? Acaso…

- Tía, soy médico, estudié en la Universidad de Chicago medicina y ejerzo como médico.

- Qué? Pero niño dime en dónde viviste todo este tiempo? Qué clase de estudios y de vida llevaste?

Vaya pregunta pensó Anthony, la tía abuela se infartaría por su modo de vida tan humilde que llevó pero ella quería saber.

- Se lo diré pero por favor no quiero que vaya a juzgar mi vida porque estoy muy orgulloso de lo que he hecho y logrado.

El joven le narró que vivió en Avon junto al querido doctor Charles Stephens, aunque claro, omitió el detalle de cómo murió, que había trabajado en el pueblo para ganarse el sustento, cómo el médico le ayudó a salir adelante, del patrocinio que consiguió del Hospital de Chicago para poder pagar su carrera y cómo se encontró con Candy en el hogar de Pony.

- Dios mío! Trabajaste como un peón! Tú Anthony? – Estaba espantada – Tuviste que pedir apoyo para poder continuar con tus estudios? Si se enteran lo que dirán de los Andley! – La pobre mujer ya no sabía si estaba más pálida por ver a su nieto vivo o las condiciones en que había vivido todo este tiempo.

- Tía abuela por favor, se lo pedí, como le dije todos esos esfuerzos ahora han rendido sus frutos y estoy completamente satisfecho con mi vida y sobre todo que después de este camino tan difícil pude reencontrarme con Candy – Le sonrió abiertamente.

- Anthony! – La joven se espantó, la pobre anciana ya había tenido demasiadas noticias en ese día, cómo tomaría lo de ellos?

- Descuida Candy, lo mejor es ser honestos y finalmente vivir lo nuestro sin ninguna reserva, tía abuela, creo que lo sabe verdad?

- Desde el momento en que los vi reunirse en esta habitación – Dijo con su característico tono de voz y expresión de saberlo todo - Bien, no diré que no me sorprende pero entiendo que así fue en el pasado y así es ahora también, después de todo, Liam les ha hecho mucho daño.

- Lo sabe tía abuela? – Anthony se sorprendió, no pensó que Albert se lo hubiera contado tan abiertamente.

- Sí, William me lo dijo y aunque es mi hermano no puedo perdonarle lo que te hizo, siempre quise protegerte de él y otros miembros pues sabía lo que para ellos significaba que un joven como Albert y un niño como tú fueran los nuevos dirigentes de la familia Andley pero veo que mi protección no fue suficiente – Dijo la mujer con pesar.

- Olvide eso tía – Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente – Él ya ha tenido su castigo aunque no suficiente para mí, pero por el momento estoy tranquilo, no permitiremos que nada nos vuelva a separar, mi tío, Archie y yo jamás lo toleraremos.

- Veo que te has convertido en un hombre Anthony – Se levantó la dama y observó a los jóvenes – Han vivido demasiadas cosas en estos meses, Candy, ignoro la decisión final que tomarás respecto a nosotros así que por favor házmela saber de inmediato y Anthony sé estás consciente de tus deberes como un Andley, hablaremos de sus planes después, ahora debo volver a la reunión o comenzarán a extrañarse de mi ausencia en el evento – Comentó con su característico tono firme y serio pero había una sonrisa en su rostro que no pasó desapercibida para la pareja de rubios.

- No ha cambiado nada, nada – Sonreía alegremente Candy mientras tomaba de la mano a Anthony.

- No mi amor, pareciera que sus palabras fueran las mismas de siempre pero esta vez solo nos pide que le contemos de nuestros planes y asumamos nuestras responsabilidades, realmente me alegro de volver a verla.

- Yo también.

- Candy – Sonrió el joven cosa que hizo que la joven se sonrojara levemente, la profundidad de su mirada azul era sencillamente avasalladora – Si no estás cansada aún, vayamos un rato a la fiesta y después mi amor prometo darte la sorpresa pero…

- Qué sucede Anthony? Pero qué? – La joven se preocupó.

Antes de salir de este lugar….

Más rápido que la luz el joven rodeó con su brazo la cintura estrecha de la joven y la hizo hacia él robándole el beso más largo, tierno y lleno de fuego que se hubieran dado antes.

- Gracias por estar a mi lado pequeña pecosa, fuiste fuerte en la reunión con Liam, te amo – Le dijo con voz enronquecida y cargada de emoción al decir lo último.

- Yo también te amo Anthony – Colocó su rostro en el pecho de él – Finalmente desaparecieron las sombras y podremos vivir libremente como es nuestro deseo, fuiste muy valiente y estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

En realidad el joven no era vanidoso como para recibir elogios, no le gustaban pero se sintió contento de profesar las mismas creencias y convicciones que ella y sonrió feliz.

- Candy, vamos? – Le ofreció el brazo caballerosamente.

- Vamos – Sonrió una muy feliz muchacha por estar a lado de alguien como Anthony, _siempre juntos_, pensó.

La música invadía el lugar y las felices parejas bailaban al ritmo del elegante vals, a lo lejos se encontraba la tía abuela con sus viejas amistades y Albert platicaba con los elegantes caballeros de negocios pero sabía darse sus escapadas para charlar con el grupo de amigos siempre acompañado por George.

El trío de parejas reía a todo volumen ocasionando que de vez en cuando que los comensales dirigieran sus miradas hacia tan particular grupo pero a ellos no les importó, todos ellos habían tenido muchas pruebas que superar a su propia manera y ahora la vida les recompensaba reuniéndolos a todos en tan feliz ocasión.

El atardecer finalmente hacía presencia en el lugar y Anthony supo que era momento de salir de ahí.

- Mi pequeña pecosa, aceptarías bailar conmigo?

- Sí Anthony! – La rubia se entusiasmó, siempre era un deleite bailar con su apuesto Anthony.

La pareja comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la alegre música y pronto el joven fue dirigiéndolos hacia una puerta que se encontraba al final del salón y tomando la mano de la pecosa se dirigieron con pasos rápidos hacia ella, primero caminando rápido hasta correr lejos de todos y entre risas hacia los árboles.

- Anthony qué hacemos aquí? – Reía divertida la joven mientras volteaba hacia atrás viendo a todos los invitados de la fiesta.

- Mira hacia allá Candy …

- Pero si, es tu caballo Anthony! Vamos a cabalgar?

- No, voy a secuestrarte… - Le dijo al oído con voz dulce pero a la vez acariciadora.

- Secuestrarme? – La muchacha se tiñó de un ligero rubor y sonreía nerviosa.

- Sí, vamos a un lindo lugar.

Y diciendo esto subió galantemente a la joven en su blanco y majestuoso caballo y enseguida comenzó su veloz galope a través del campo bajo el hermoso cielo que ya se teñía de un intenso rojo con motes azules y rosáceos.

Ambos jóvenes sonreían al horizonte pues sabían que ya nada los detendrían y podrían estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas, al sentir el suave y fresco viento de la tarde Candy cerró los ojos y sonrió mientras pensaba que la vida era hermoso y más que nunca reforzó la frase que desde que había ocurrido la falsa muerte de Anthony se había comenzado a formar en su corazón: "Es maravilloso estar vivo", así lo había pensado antes con Terry pues al saber que ambos estaban con vida aunque separados tenían la oportunidad de verse, por eso la decía, porque tenía un gran amor en su corazón que pese a lo mucho que quisiera nunca más le podría ver…así lo pensaba, hasta que ese amor volvió a su vida como el regalo más maravilloso que el destino le había hecho, Anthony le ofrecía siempre amor, cariño, ternura y la seguridad de un hombre que era firme en sus palabras y en sus acciones, seguro de sí mismo y en lo que creía y vivía y actuaba de acuerdo a ello, se sintió por fin en paz y protegida por él ante la vida.

Llegan a una colina bañada de la luz del sol aún, enseguida reconoce Candy el lugar y tiembla ligeramente pero Anthony le ayuda a bajar y la abraza fuertemente.

- Este lugar…

- Sí mi amor, aquí fue donde nos separamos en una tarde como esta cierto? – Le dijo dulcemente, su mirada se tornó nostálgica.

- Sí Anthony, fue aquí donde vi tu cuerpo inerte sobre el pasto, de no estar aquí conmigo no toleraría pararme en este lugar, el dolor sería indescriptible… - Comentó al final la joven con voz ahogada.

- Candy… - Diciendo esto la abrazó aún más fuerte, a él también le dolía todo aquello, de no haber sido por ese accidente cuántos dolores se hubieran evitado? No lo sabría nunca – De haberte declarado mi amor ese día quizás esto no hubiera sucedido pero decidí al final que lo haría cuando fuéramos juntos al Hogar de Pony, pensé que de esa manera sería más significativo para ambos.

- Planeabas decírmelo ese día? – Sonrió la joven con ilusión, qué lindo habría sido! Su Anthony, cuántos detalles pensaba para ellos.

- Así es mi pecosa – Después elevó su mirada y observó todo el lugar – Una decisión que terminó en ese accidente, pero quería venir aquí contigo para decirte algo…Te amo Candy, te amo y así como este lugar significó tristeza, olvido y separación en aquel momento el día de hoy nos reunimos nuevamente aquí juntos y con amor a la vida, ni la muerte ni el tiempo nos derrotó, seguimos caminando y luchando para encontrar nuestro destino que ahora tenemos en nuestras manos, hemos sido creadores de nuestra felicidad y en este lugar que antes nos trajo dolor y lágrimas hoy nos ponemos de pie ante él fuertes y vencedores y cerramos para siempre esa parte de nuestra historia.

Los jóvenes se encontraban de pie frente a esa colina de pie y tomados de ambas manos mientras ante cada palabra dicha por el rubio, la sonrisa en el rostro de Candy se hacía presente cada vez más, era verdad todo lo que él decía, todo lo que vivió sola y en su ausencia había valido la pena pues le había dejado grandes enseñanzas que la habían formado en la mujer que ahora era y estaba lista para vivir a lado de un gran ser como lo era su Anthony querido.

- Cabalgamos un poco más? – Le preguntó el ojiazul.

- Sí!

Pronto llegaron a una elegante y pequeña casona en medio del bosque, lugar que Candy reconoció de inmediato.

- Pero si es la cabaña a la que la tía abuela te envió cuando te castigó por haberla desobedecido! Ya habíamos venido antes aquí – Sonrió.

- Así es, dime Candy, no te gustaría continuar con la fiesta aquí? Una fiesta para dos? – Como siempre, la sonrisa dibujada en su varonil rostro.

- Una fiesta para dos? – Se entusiasmó ella.

- O si prefieres podemos regresar con los demás...

- No! Yo quiero… – Se sonrojó – Estar solo contigo Anthony.

- Me alegro porque yo también, ven, vamos adentro.

- La tía abuela se enojará con nosotros….

Anthony le guiñó el ojo – Si no recuerdo mal soy su nieto preferido así que no creo que pasemos dificultades en esta ocasión cuando tenga que explicarle mis motivos.

- Anthony! – Rió traviesamente la joven.

- Ven mi amor – La invitó a entrar al lugar y cuando entraron la muchacha no pudo evitar un exclamo de asombro.

- Te gusta?

Candy no salía de su asombro, el lugar estaba lleno de rosas blancas, las Dulce Candy, en medio había una pequeña mesa, hermosas velas y una suave música se escuchaba en el lugar.

- Es precioso Anthony! Es…un lugar hermoso – Con esto la joven terminó ahora sí por sentirse completamente en las nubes.

El apuesto joven sonrió al ver la cara de felicidad de su amada, si fuera verano la habría llevado al lago, su lugar favorito, pero tuvo que improvisar pues el clima era realmente frío por las noches.

- Me alegro que te guste mi amor, lo hice especialmente para ti, después de todo tuvimos que separarnos estos casi tres meses y me parecía más que justo agradecértelo de esta manera.

- Anthony! – La feliz chica rápidamente abrazó a su amado rubio – Te extrañé demasiado todo ese tiempo y me ayudó para afianzar aún más lo que sentía por ti, con sólo verte Anthony siento como si ese tiempo en realidad no hubiera pasado – Le dijo un poco abochornada.

El joven le sonrió y colocando la mano en su cintura comenzaron a bailar una suave y romántica pieza que se escuchaba al fondo, la pareja sostenía su mirada y se perdían reflejados en los ojos de su ser más amado mientras el apuesto médico lentamente pasó su mano sobre los suaves rizos de Candy y besó uno con amor y devoción para continuar con su incitante recorrido por toda su espalda finalmente cuando su mano llegó a su cintura no lo resistió más y la atrajo hacia él para eliminar todo espacio de ellos y fundirse en un largo, húmedo y profundo beso.

Ella le correspondió en su totalidad y tampoco quiso terminar el beso en ningún momento mientras colocaba su mano en su pecho.

- Candy – Le decía él entre besos – Te amo Candy.

- Yo…también.

Su amor por ella comenzaba a tomar otra intensidad, más física y palpable, no quería separarse de su pecosa, sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse más profundos, más oscuros y no separaban su mirada de los ojos esmeralda de la rubia cosa que hizo estremecerla pues ese semblante en Anthony no lo había visto antes, un rostro más apasionado aunque ya lo había conocido un poco pero no así, se sintió halagada, nerviosa y feliz, qué hacer? Si ella también se sentía igual, era delicioso estar en sus brazos.

- Te amo mi pecosa – Con sus brazos rodeó completamente su cintura y sus caderas se unieron mientras la envolvía en un beso difícil de definir pues pasaba de la ternura y delicadeza a la pasión y el arrebato, de explorar más en su boca hasta besar ligeramente sus labios.

Pronto la noche cayó y el lugar se tornó más íntimo aún.

- Te he dicho que este día te ves más hermosa que nunca? Pareces una ninfa danzando en el bosque – Le decía mientras su mano acariciaba suavemente el brazo desnudo de su novia – Siempre supe la bella dama en que te convertirías.

- Eso no es verdad Anthony, lo dices porque me amas – Para ella que escasamente ponía atención a su arreglo como dama no tenía idea de la belleza natural y dulzura que emanaba su presencia – En cambio tú te has convertido en un joven muy apuesto, tus rasgos son los mismos pero lo que más amo son tus grandes y hermosos ojos azules.

- Candy eres hermosa – Le dijo mientras la tomaba de la barbilla – Mi dulce pecosa nunca lo olvides – Y diciendo esto levantó un poco más su rostro para besarla pero esta vez comenzó lentamente por todo su rostro, amaba la suavidad de su piel y el contraste de la luz de las velas resaltaba sus lindas pecas, hacía sus ojos más luminosos y su dorado cabello parecía como un aura que la envolvía, irresistible para él.

- El apuesto galeno besó sus ojos, sus mejillas y llegaba casi hasta sus labios para volver ahora sus besos a su níveo cuello mientras ella lo abrazaba con más fuerza aún, la fuerza arrolladora de la atracción de ambos era casi incontenible, poco a poco sus corazones comenzaron a agitarse y ellos a necesitarte aún más.

- Anthony… - Suspiraba entrecortada la rubia.

- Candy… - La pareja no podía hablar ante la rápida secuencia de besos que se daban.

La pareja, en medio del baile y frases de amor llegó a un amplio sofá que se encontraba en el lugar y el joven la guió hacia él.

No emitieron palabra alguna, solamente sintieron, sintieron cómo el amor y la visión de cada uno los llenaba hasta el alma, él sentía que una fuerza más allá de su propio control comenzaba a despertarse en su cuerpo y no tenía la mínima intención de detenerla, solo quería amarla con todo su ser, al recostarse ambos en ese suave y cálido lugar el joven se colocó frente a ella quien se encontraba totalmente recostada.

- Te amo Candy, te amo – Sus ojos reflejaban amor y la emoción por sentir por primera vez de esa manera a la niña que siempre había amado, Dios! si pudiera le pedía que se quedaran juntos hasta el alba.

- Y yo ti Anthony – La rubia no podía contener su respiración agitada y su turbación, por qué no quería que él dejara de besarla? Todo lo que anhelaba su ser era perderse en los fuertes brazos y ser besada para siempre por él.

Él comenzó a acercar su rostro poco a poco y a escasos centímetros de los labios de ella se detuvo a contemplarla, pareciera como si internamente hubiera tomado una decisión y volvió a besarla pero esta vez los besos se tornaron más húmedos y apasionados, un ritmo que poco a poco los dos iban descubriendo y disfrutando, no resistió y su mano comenzó a delinear la figura de la joven, sintió el temblor de ella cuando la recorrió por primera vez desde sus piernas bien torneadas, su insinuante cadera, su estrecha cintura pero nunca pensó que su mano se movería casi sola hasta llegar a su pecho y comenzó a acariciarlo suave pero firmemente haciendo que la excitación de ambos se hiciera más latente en sus cuerpos; el corazón de Candy se aceleró mucho más de lo que ya lo estaba y quedó estática ante esa caricia más íntima que él ofrecía pero pronto el joven notó su duda y le dijo.

- Mi amor, perdóname, te amo demasiado y me dejé llevar pero si en este momento me pides que me detenga lo haré, puedo esperar al momento cuando te sientas lista y tampoco te presionaré para hacer algo que no quieras, la emoción de estar a solas contigo finalmente después de tanto tiempo me envolvió, eres mi vida y nunca será mi intención ofenderte de alguna manera. Te amo.

- Anthony, sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti, lo siento, no fue mi intención estar nerviosa, me encanta estar a tu lado es sólo que…todo esto es nuevo para mí – Candy comenzaba a descubrir las diversas formas de amar que había entre una pareja y se sentía feliz de que las aprendiera junta a él.

El joven de ojos de cielo le brindó una tranquilizadora y dulce sonrisa – Mi pecosa, también lo es para mí, por eso quiero que en todo lo que hagamos como pareja estemos seguros y nos sintamos felices los dos, no quiero que te sientas incómoda, deseas regresar a la mansión?

Desear regresar a la mansión? Por Dios! Si ella lo único que quería y lo que su cuerpo le dictaba era ya no regresar más a ese lugar y permanecer el resto de su vida junto a él! Pero…cómo decírselo? No se atrevía.

Su mente se encontraba en esta encrucijada cuando sintió de nuevo un calor tibio en sus labios, su querido Anthony la volvía a besar tierna y delicadamente, tan bello fue el beso que olvidó qué era lo que estaba meditando y se perdió de nueva cuenta en los brazos de él rodeando el cuello masculino con más amor y entrega.

Pronto sintió a través de su vestido la forma, la calidez y cuerpo del rubio, notando cómo se manifestaba tan firmemente la emoción de él por ella lo cual tuvo por efecto sentir un agradable y delicioso calor y humedad invadir su ser, anhelaba más de él, no podía dejar de pensar en él y pasar toda la noche entera perdida en sus besos y caricias.

- Mi amor, mi pecosa…me gustas tanto, te amo – Le dijo entre beso y beso el joven rubio, quien rápidamente encontró el espacio entre el vestido que llevaba ella para esta vez sentir la piel de ella tan suave como el pétalo de una rosa, no! No tenían comparación con ella, era lo más hermoso y puro que había tenido en toda su vida, qué importaba la fiesta! Ambos habían sufrido demasiado y era justo para ellos amarse totalmente.

La joven esta vez no se detuvo a pensar y solamente se dedicó a sentir, adoraba el aroma que de él emanaba con su loción con tonos de madera, el sabor de sus labios era más dulce que la miel y nada podía comparar a la mirada azul como la medianoche que ahora él tenía, después el rubio recorrió con sus labios el largo y fino cuello de ella hasta llegar a sus hombros, quedó fascinado con la blancura y suavidad que ofrecían no dudando ni un instante en besarlos, cuánto la deseaba! Tierna y acariciadoramente bajó con sus suaves labios hacia el escote del vestido, cuando había pensado que la nívea piel no podía ser más sedosa la sensación al tocar y besar la zona de su pecho lo dejó sin aliento, era tan hermosa y cálida, depositó pequeños besos en el prominente inicio de ellos y bajó un poco más sobre el vestido mientras su mano continuaba recorriendo sus firmes piernas hasta llegar al interior de sus muslos pero se detuvo y bajó nuevamente por ellas, la presión que ejercían sus manos en sus piernas dejaba a la rubia prácticamente temblando, sentir su mano grande y tan varonil recorrerla de esa manera era como quemar su piel.

El joven por su parte se perdía entre los rizos de su novia subiendo y bajando por su rostro y labios hasta sus gentiles y firmes montes, estaba fascinado con la reacción de ellos al tocarlos sobre su ropa y escuchar el dulce sonido que de sus labios rosas se escuchaba al tornarse la caricia aún más íntima y lo abrazaba aún más fuerte, pronto ella comenzó a reaccionar instintivamente y su cuerpo se unió aún más al de él y con tímidas caricias también comenzó a recorrer sus brazos, espalda y pecho, esto encendió al apasionado joven que estaba a punto de olvidarse de que tenían que regresar esa noche a la mansión.

Rápidamente se despojó de su elegante chaqueta blanca y la rubia pudo sentir mucho mejor los torneados y firmes músculos de él, era tan varonil y apuesto! Su rostro arrebolado de pasión y la mirada tan penetrante con que la veía a la luz de las velas le daban un hermoso tono azul más oscuro, ojos que irradiaban pasión por ella, nunca podría decirle que no, con él siempre sería sí, sí! Lo amaba demasiado y sabía que podía confiar plenamente en él, el amor de su vida.

Pronto encontraron sus cuerpos tan juntos y vibrantes de emoción, él se acomodó mejor, realmente sabía que debía esperar por ella pero lo que sentía iba mucho más allá de todo sentido común, la experiencia de conocerse y descubrirse mutuamente era hermosa y al sentir que se colocaba justo entre ella ambos comenzaron una danza de sus cuerpos, un ritmo lento y cadencioso que poco a poco se fue haciendo más veloz, la reacción de su cuerpo viril se hizo tan latente para ella que pensó que era increíble despertar un sentimiento así en alguien como él, deseó que no existiera ya nada entre ellos para sentirlo completamente, el rubor se hizo presente en su rostro y ambos jóvenes se vieron fijamente a los ojos mientras escuchaban su mutua respiración agitada y entrecortada.

- Mi amor, gracias por la confianza que has tenido en mí esta noche, te amo y esto que estamos viviendo profundiza mi amor por ti, sabes muy bien que mi sueño es estar a tu lado para siempre así que lo que decidamos ahora no cambiará en nada mi anhelo de unir mi vida a ti, sólo si tu lo aceptas y estás de acuerdo continuaremos con esta entrega de amor que nos estamos ofreciendo el uno al otro pero también podemos detenernos y dejarlo para otro momento aún más especial – Al terminar depositó un tierno y fugaz beso sobre sus labios.

- Amor mío, jamás dudaría de ti ni por un instante, nunca pensé que viviría esto a lado tuyo y me hace muy feliz aprender a amarte de esta manera, yo… yo no quiero separarme ya nunca más de ti.

El joven le dirige una mirada llena de amor y con su mano acaricia suavemente su rostro, ella le sonríe también y lo toma de la mano, sus miradas cómplices y llenas de ilusión toman una decisión a lo que estaban viviendo…

El hermoso amanecer tiñó aquella elegante casona de tonos rosáceos y no muy lejos de ahí una pareja cabalga a paso lento sobre aquel elegante corcel blanco, el joven envuelve con su capa a la doncella que sonríe ilusionadamente mientras observa el hermoso amanecer frente a ellos, viajan en un íntimo silencio envueltos por la neblina matinal y el sol de un intenso naranja comienza a aparecer sobre las montañas.

Llegan a los amplios jardines de la mansión en silencio, es muy temprano aún y después de la elegante fiesta que terminó realmente tarde sus habitantes aún se encuentran descansando en sus habitaciones.

El joven de ojos azules y amables la ayudó a bajar del caballo y cuando estuvieron frente a frente la besó largamente mientras acomodaba mejor su larga capa sobre ella.

- Tienes frío mi pecosa?

La joven negó con la cabeza y una prístina sonrisa en su rostro.

- Me encuentro bien Anthony.

- Me parece que no nos encontraremos con los demás, no te preocupes por nada mi amor, soy yo quien les explicará si es que acaso nos preguntan algo aunque yo le expliqué a mi tío que tenía una sorpresa para ti.

- Si estoy contigo no me importa nada más.

- Vamos mi amor?

Los jóvenes caminaron con cuidado por el largo salón y acompañó a su rubia hasta llegar a su habitación.

- He vivido lo más maravilloso a tu lado pequeña, arreglaré pronto todo para que podamos estar juntos al fin, me retiro mi amor, descansa.

- Eres lo más importante en mi vida amor, soñaré contigo, que descanses.

El joven hace un ademán y camina hacia su habitación, Candy cierra lentamente su puerta y al hacerlo queda recargada sobre ella recordando lo vivido la noche anterior, su mirada y sonrisa están llenas de las más hermosas ilusiones, sí, habían tomado la decisión correcta, su corazón se lo decía pero fue maravilloso sentirse en brazos de Anthony toda la noche y despertar a su lado, corrió hacia su cama y comenzó a soñar nuevamente con él hasta que el cansancio se hizo demasiado presente en ella y se rindió a sus sueños.

Todos los miembros se encontraban listos para el almuerzo que por única ocasión se servía un poco más tarde, Candy se encuentra con sus amigas y las saluda un poco nerviosa pero ellas sólo le sonríen, lo que no sabía ella es que Albert les había explicado que Anthony le tenía una sorpresa y no se preocuparan por ellos dos.

- Buenos días… - Sonrió la joven a todos pero esta sonrisa se iluminó al ver antes que a nadie a su apuesto novio.

- Buenos días Candy! – El joven se puso de pie y la acompañó a tomar su lugar, desde luego, a lado suyo.

- Candy…

- Sí tía? – A la joven le dio un vuelco al corazón y se puso tan rígida como un soldado.

- No es propio de una dama despertarse a estas horas, te estábamos esperando.

- Lo siento mucho tía – La joven bajó los ojos avergonzada, uff! Al menos no le preguntaba sobre su desaparición de anoche.

- Gatita siempre has sido una dormilona, me pregunto cómo hacías cuando tenías rondas en el hospital, de verdad que no lo imagino – Se burló Archie provocando risa en los comensales.

- Archie!

- Hermana pero si lo que dice él es verdad, a todos nos consta aquí, en verdad que polos opuestos se atraen, si sé que Anthony a diario se levanta al primer rayo de sol que aparece, Anthony en verdad te compadezco.

- Tom! – Vaya parece que hoy día habían todos decidido bromear con Candy pero en realidad estaban muy felices por ella que la alegría en los jóvenes se respiraba en el aire.

- Tom Stevens cierto? Fue criado a lado de Candy y es ahora dueño del rancho Stevens, Anthony me contó esta mañana que ha prosperado mucho y está interesado en hacer negocios con usted, bienvenido.

- …gracias señora.

- Bien – La tía abuela cerró los ojos, de ninguna manera pensaba contrariar a su sobrino ahora que lo había recuperado, tendría que al menos tolerar la nueva corriente de pensamientos que todos estos jóvenes tenían pero de igual manera se sentía feliz de tenerlos a todos reunidos – Hablando de esto Anthony, aún no me has dicho qué piensas hacer de ahora en adelante.

- Tía, cuando me gradué como médico hice el juramento de cuidar de todos mis pacientes y dedicar mi vida a este oficio, no puedo hacer a un lado esta promesa que hice así que he decidido continuar con mi profesión como médico.

- Anthony! Pero, tus deberes…

- Permítame terminar por favor tía, he decidido continuar mi labor en el Hospital de Chicago pero no sólo eso, tengo otros proyectos que deseo desarrollar en esta área, he hablado con mi tío al respecto y estaré apoyando la construcción de clínicas médicas en las zonas rurales, comenzaré con este estado y si todo se desarrolla favorablemente mi intención es llevarlas más lejos aún.

- Pero qué dices Anthony? Clínicas subsidiadas por los Andley? Esto jamás se ha hecho! Si te interesan esos temas para eso están las reuniones y fiestas de caridad que realizamos.

- No tía, eso sólo ayuda temporalmente a los que reciben sus beneficios pero se necesita mucho más que eso, para los que tienen que vivir a base de su esfuerzo físico la salud es con lo único que cuentan, si ésta falla, toda la familia del paciente entra en desgracia por no tener otro sustento más que ese, por lo que es mi prioridad que todos tengan acceso a la salud, si es que realmente quiero hacer algo por cambiar la situación tan injusta en la que viven muchos.

La tía abuela se había quedado callada al igual que el resto, Anthony demostraba un gran altruismo e ideales así como la inteligencia para plasmar esos sueños en el plano real, en realidad la idea del bienestar social o común en esa época era casi desconocido, o se era rico o pobre y se vivía así hasta el final de los días, pero él, al haber trabajado y convivido en Avon, había conocido de primera experiencia lo que todo eso significaba.

- Tía abuela – Ahora intervino Albert – Si antes estaba orgulloso de mi sobrino ahora lo estoy aún más, desde luego que cuenta con todo mi apoyo para llevar a cabo sus proyectos.

- Pero William! Entiendo desde luego lo que él quiere hacer y no estoy en contra, sin embargo su presencia es vital en las reuniones, recuerda que necesitas el mayor apoyo posible ahora.

- Por eso no se preocupe, estaré presente siempre que pueda en las reuniones del Consejo para apoyarlo, pero no voy a abandonar mi vocación como médico por nada del mundo – Le sonrió dulcemente cosa que tuvo por virtud detener los argumentos de la señora Elroy.

Suspiró, ahora era el turno de preguntarle a ese chiquilla revoltosa qué tenía pensado hacer, viendo los planes de su nieto no dudaba nada lo que ella le respondería pero tenía que saber.

- Veo que lo tienen muy bien pensado ustedes dos, bien, Candy…

- Sí tía – La joven se levantó como si su silla ardiera como el fuego.

- En realidad piensas abandonar el apellido Andley o has cambiado tu decisión respecto a nosotros?

- No tía – Respondió de inmediato la joven – No…no solicitaré el repudio, lamento mucho haberme ido de la manera en que lo hice desde que los conocí pero si antes se los hice saber no fue porque los odiara o detestara, era sólo que para mí ya no tenía sentido permanecer con ustedes si ya nada me ataba aquí además no quería causarle problemas.

- Candy! Qué alegría escuchar eso! – Dicho Archie.

- Archie! Estoy hablando con Candy – Dijo la orgullosa tía abuela – Y qué piensas hacer de ahora en adelante Candy?

- Bueno yo…quisiera seguir trabajando como enfermera en la clínica y sobre todo quiero apoyar en todo lo que pueda a Anthony con sus proyectos, yo también hice un juramento como enfermera que quiero cumplir.

- Oh Dios! Ustedes dos están confabulados….una Andley trabajando como enfermera…y el vicepresidente de los Andley trabajando con los pobres….

- Tranquilícese tía – Intervino Albert sintiendo compasión por la pobre dama – Todo va a estar bien, al contrario no ve que todo lo que ellos quieren hacer es digno de nuestra más profunda admiración? Ese es el espíritu noble y compasivo que deseo para nuestra familia, acaso no está orgullosa de ellos? Porque yo sí y cuentan con todo mi apoyo.

- Entonces regresarán a Chicago?

- Sí tía, pronto partiremos a Chicago para presentarnos e iniciar nuestra labor – Respondió Anthony.

- Ya veo, muy bien, por lo que veo todos dejaremos Lakewood y regresaremos a Chicago para continuar con nuestras actividades, también debemos hacer oficial el noviazgo de Anthony y Candy allá.

La pareja de rubios suspiró internamente, ya sabían lo que la tía abuela diría, después de todo sabían cómo se manejaban las cosas de sociedad, sobre todo el joven de ojos azules pero pese a que no les gustaban esos formalismos accedieron para darle gusto a la pobre tía abuela que ya bastante esfuerzo estaba haciendo por aceptar su proyecto de vida.

Después de la gran charla que a los jóvenes les pareció el sermón más largo de sus vidas, la linda pareja decide pasear por el jardín de las rosas, se les veía tan felices que los trabajadores del lugar sonreían al ver tan enamorada a la pareja favorita de todos.

Él la tomaba de la cintura y giraba con ella en torno a las rosas, sus miradas brillaban más que una piedra preciosa y sus sonrisas tan abiertas y sinceras iluminaban sus rostros para terminar siempre después de girar por los aires, en un beso.

- Mi amor, tenemos tantos planes que no puedo esperar la hora para llevarlos a cabo, lo mejor de todo es que cuento con tu apoyo y me hiciste más feliz con tu deseo de participar en ellos, en el fondo, conociendo lo bondadosa y generosa que eres, sabía tu respuesta a los mismos, gracias mi princesa! – Le dijo mientras ambos se abrazaban por la cintura.

- No podía negarme amor – Colocó suavemente su mano sobre la mejilla del joven y le obsequió su dulce sonrisa – Entre más escuchaba de tus sueños mi corazón vibraba y latía gozoso dándome la respuesta de inmediato, no puede existir hombre mejor que tú, también quería agradecerte por apoyarme a mí en mi decisión de continuar con mi labor como enfermera, Albert me dijo que hablaría con el Doctor Lennan para que ya no temiera por la amenaza de los Leagan así que seguramente podré regresar al Hospital de Chicago y trabajar a tu lado! La idea me parece maravillosa! – Abrazó efusivamente al joven quien encantado la recibió entre risas.

- Jajaja mi pecosa – Con su característica risa sedosa y varonil juntó sus frentes – Te adoro, pero no creas que mis proyectos terminan ahí, sólo necesito que nos adaptemos a todos estos cambios primero para preguntarte algo más importante.

- Otro proyecto Anthony? De qué se trata? – Preguntó con la interrogante reflejada en su rostro.

- ….jajajajajajaja – Reía el rubio muy divertido.

- Qué ocurre Anthony? Acaso dije algo extraño?

- No mi amor, pero creí que había quedado implícito lo que había querido decirte, mejor así, ya te lo diré en otra ocasión.

- Anthony eres malo! – Le dijo colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas a modo de reproche.

- Lo siento mi pecosa pero no puedo decírtelo, fue una suerte que no lo entendieras.

Los jóvenes que iban llegando a la mansión escucharon las risas que provenían del jardín y decidieron investigar de qué se trataba.

- Deténgase!

- Ven, vamos a ver!

- Pero Eliza…. – El muchacho fue arrastrado por la joven.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que eran Candy y Anthony caminando felices por el rosedal, los veían tan alegres y llenos de vida que no soportaron la imagen.

- Neil! A dónde vas? Neil!

El joven se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de ahí, no soportaba la idea de Candy en brazos de otro hombre.

Ya estaba completamente sola y ahora aparecen el maldito abuelo William y Anthony! maldita sea! No lo tolero – Se alejó a paso rápido mientras una idea comenzaba a rondar en su mente, no permitiría que ese tipo la poseyera antes que él, no! Su insano deseo por ella empezaba a tomar forma pero no se atrevía…no lo sabía, tendría que pensar pero por lo pronto le enfermaba ver a Candy entregando sus besos a él.

Mientras tanto en el rosedal…

- Hola Anthony! Qué alegría verte, el impacto de tu presentación el día de ayer me dejó en tan mal estado que no tuve fuerzas para presentarme ante ti.

- Eliza! – Dijeron al unísono los rubios.

- Qué sucede? Parecería que se asustaron con mi presencia.

- No es eso, sólo que no esperábamos verte, cómo has estado? – Respondió el joven tratando de ser lo más educado posible, a qué vendría ahora?

- Muy bien querido primo, muchas gracias por preguntar, espero que pronto podamos charlar con más calma y recuperar el tiempo perdido, claro, si tu novia me lo permite.

- Por mí no te preocupes Eliza – Sonrió Candy, ahora qué tramaría? Pero no le iba a ganar.

- Eliza cuando gustes charlaremos aunque no creo que en realidad tengamos mucho tiempo que recuperar tú y yo.

- Querida, muchas gracias por ser tan generosa y prestarme a mi primo unos momentos, oh Anthony, he sufrido tanto por amor pero ahora que estás de vuelta con nosotros veo que tu corazón se ha mantenido firme por Candy y no hay nada que pueda yo hacer, sin embargo, verás, yo hace tiempo, después de tu muerte tuve que resignarme a ese idea y pronto conocí un apuesto y valiente duque inglés que robó mi corazón.

- Me alegro mucho entonces por ti Eliza, espero que seas correspondida.

- Esa ha sido mi desgracia Anthony – Eliza le vio con el rostro más afligido que nunca le hubieran visto – A él lo conocí en el colegio San Pablo, en Londres, Candy tú también le conoces no es verdad?

- Eliza…. – El corazón de Candy latió de prisa temiendo la peor trama de Eliza respecto a esa persona.

Anthony en realidad no le estaba dando importancia a la plática pues sabía que seguramente tramaba algo su prima y como siempre tergiversar la verdad pero al ver la palidez en el rostro de Candy se alarmó.

- Qué te ocurre mi amor? Si no te sientes bien nos vamos ahora mismo de aquí – Dijo molesto al ver que Eliza seguía tratando de hacer quedar mal a Candy – Lo siento Eliza pero por el momento Candy no se siente bien, hablaremos en otra ocasión.

- Quizás se sintió mal al recordar de quien te estoy hablando querido primo, su nombre es Terry Grandchester, era tan valiente y rebelde que me robó el corazón en cuanto lo conocí, pero para mi desgracia también robó el corazón de alguien más…no es verdad Candy?

- Eliza! – Candy se molestó muchísimo, cómo se atrevía! Si ella le iba a hablar de Terry en cuanto se hiciera su presentación.

- Candy?… - Anthony la observó con su mirada interrogante.

- Efectivamente, como siempre me ha sucedido, estar con ella en el mismo lugar y con las mismas personas, terminando por enamorar al joven de quien yo me había enamorado en primer lugar.

- Anthony…

- Terry, ese nombre lo mencionaron en la fiesta que tuvimos aquí cuando me reuní con Archie, es por eso que noté tu turbación entonces…. – Quería entender, quería saber! Pero a la vez le dolía enormemente que Candy no se lo hubiera dicho nunca, acaso era tan grande su amor que le dolía aún hablar de él?

- Anthony, sí lo conocí y las circunstancias tan adversas en que nos conocimos nos hizo apoyarnos mutuamente para poder salir adelante pero…

- Acaso no fueron novios Candy?

- Es verdad eso Candy? – El pobre joven tenía el corazón dolido y esa sombra llamada celos comenzaba a rondar su alma.

- ….sí…lo fuimos sí…. Pero….

- Acaso no te veías con él en el colegio a altas horas de la noche Candy? Incluso por encontrarte con él en el establo te expulsaron del colegio! Acaso no fuiste a verlo a Nueva York para nunca más separarte de él? Fuiste sola a ver a un hombre! Y pretendías quedarte a vivir con él sin importar lo que la sociedad dijera de ti!

Anthony no podía creer todo lo que Eliza estaba diciendo, no juzgaba a Candy, si es que había amado de esa manera a alguien pero era la falta de confianza que le había tenido como para no decírselo y sí, también en el fondo le dolía que hubiera amado tanto a alguien más, pese a no creer todo lo que Eliza acababa de exponer el ver la palidez de Candy y que ella no dijera nada al respecto fue otorgarle veracidad a lo dicho por la maliciosa dama.

- Candy, acaso todo lo que ha dicho Eliza es verdad? – Su mirada era casi una súplica porque eso no fuera cierto, el dolor se hizo palpable en su rostro.

La joven cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

- Sí Anthony…lo que dijo Eliza es cierto….

El silencio rodeó a la pareja y sus ojos azules hasta hace unos instantes radiantes como el cielo se apagaron al escuchar la primera palabra de la afirmación de la rubia.

- Veo que no te lo contó, no me extraña, su manera de actuar siempre ha sido así, hace y deshace a su voluntad y no da explicaciones a nadie, querido Anthony estaré con la tía abuela, adiós – Una sonrisa de satisfacción y triunfo se formó en su rostro al alejarse de ellos, se lo merecía por quitarle siempre a los chicos de los que se enamoraba.

El viento otoñal llega al rosedal, la duda sembrada entre ambos comenzó a florecer en sus corazones sintiendo como si el mismo suelo que ambos pisaran se abriera ante sus pies.


	10. Chapter 10

**ALCANZANDO AL DESTINO**

**CAPÍTULO IX. NIEVE ETERNA**

Voluntad, fuerza de voluntad es lo que él necesitaba en esos momentos para no permitir que aquella extraña sensación de molestia invadiera su ser, su intuición ya se lo había dicho pero decidió esperar a que ella se sincerara con él, sin embargo el veneno arrojado por alguien más había caído en su corazón, semejante noticia no esperaba en ese tan hermoso día para los dos.

Después de todo estamos hablando de ella, su eterno amor, en ese momento sus corazones latían de prisa pero pese a todo no dejaban de verse a los ojos como siempre lo hacían para verse el alma, y una idea vino a su mente…entonces ella…? No! Él era un caballero que la amaba y respetaba y razonándolo rápidamente pensó que después de todo estuvieron separados muchos años, eso sería algo de lo más normal aunque no le agradara en nada la idea y además las palabras habían venido de una persona en quien el grado de confianza era prácticamente nulo.

- Anthony yo…

- Acaso te sientes confundida Candy?

- Eh?

- Quizás lo que sientes por mí ahora es sólo un reflejo del pasado, puedo darme cuenta de tu temblor al mencionar su nombre – Un santo el muchacho no era y amarla tanto le hacía sentir ese desagradable sentimiento llamado celos – Es por eso que no me lo habías dicho no es verdad?

- No Anthony! Si no lo hice antes fue por las pocas oportunidades que tuvimos para hablar, jamás te mentiría, es sólo que no encontré el momento…

- Entonces es verdad que hubieras unido tu vida a la de esa persona… - Dijo más para sí mismo que a ella. Anthony trataba de contenerse pero el que su amada niña hubiera querido de esa manera a alguien más como para querer unirse con esa persona lo desarmaba, qué hubiera pasado si él recuperaba la memoria lejos de ella? La buscaría y la hubiera encontrado casada con alguien más?

- No supimos llevar las cosas bien… definitivamente no era el destino y no podría estar de eso más segura que ahora que recuperé al amor de mi vida, a ti.

- Puedo entenderlo Candy sabes? Estuve fuera de tu vida todos estos años así que no tendría por qué molestarme ni increparte nada por algo así, pero ya te lo había dicho antes, que confiaras en mí, siempre has guardado tus tristezas y penas para ti misma y a todos muestras tu sonrisa pero si no existe confianza para contarnos lo que nos sucede qué sentido tiene estar con alguien?

El joven la observó con un extraño brillo en sus ojos por unos instantes, se dio la vuelta y caminó un poco sin decir nada, respiró profundamente sin que ella lo notara y le sonrió levemente.

- Candy sé perfectamente que lo que haya dicho Eliza es una versión muy distinta a como sucedieron las cosas, yo te amo y nunca te juzgaría, después de todo te conozco muy bien, te sientes bien para platicarlo conmigo?

- Sé que ya no tiene caso decirlo pero pensaba contártelo cuando se hiciera tu presentación y las cosas estuvieran más tranquilas… - Le dijo cabizbaja la rubia.

- No te preocupes por eso Candy, lo importante es hablarlo.

- Gracias por creer en mí – De pronto una sombra de dolor apareció en sus hermosos ojos verdes – Yo… yo he hablado poco sobre esto, sólo un poco con Albert pero con nadie más… bueno Terry y yo…él y yo…pero qué tonta soy… – Su voz se escuchaba nerviosa mientras una rebelde lágrima escapaba de sus ojos – No sé por qué de repente me sentí así, lo siento mucho mi amor…

El bondadoso joven se conmovió ante la figura delicada y triste de la muchacha frente a él, detestaba verla triste por la razón que fuera y se daba cuenta de que su herida, fuera la que fuera aún no había sanado del todo, quizás lo amaba aún? Rápidamente eliminó ese pensamiento y se dijo a sí mismo que tendría que hacer uso de toda su entereza y ayudarle a pesar de sentir la sombra de los celos como una daga que le atravesara el corazón.

- Pecosa – Tomó su mano – Soy tu novio, tu amigo y compañero, por favor no llores más y cuéntamelo, aquí estoy para apoyarte.

- Anthony…. – Agradeció internamente el gesto de comprensión de su novio y se sentía una tonta porque aún el tema de esa persona la ponía en ese estado, no lo entendía si en su corazón ahora sólo sentía amor por su príncipe.

El apuesto joven de ojos de cielo la guió lejos del rosedal pues quería privacidad para la pareja y poder hablar sin intromisiones, caminaron un poco hasta llegar frente al prístino lago cuyo azul intenso sólo podía hacer competencia con los del muchacho, se sentaron sobre el pasto aún verde mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, era una bonita mañana de otoño.

Ella lanzó un suspiro mientras observaba el cielo y trató de poner orden a sus ideas.

- Cuando creí que te había perdido para siempre pensé que nunca me recuperaría, que no me levantaría, la tristeza formaba ya parte de mi propia existencia pese a que el tiempo transcurría aún lejos de Lakewood, en este estado me encontraba cuando Albert decidió que fuéramos a estudiar a Londres y fue ahí en el Colegio San Pablo en donde conocí a Terry, al inicio realmente nos llevábamos mal pues es todo lo contrario a ti, sin embargo las circunstancias hacían que nos encontráramos más frecuentemente de lo que yo quisiera y poco a poco nos hicimos amigos… con el tiempo él se dio cuenta del dolor que agobiaba mi vida por no poder superar tu partida y yo supe de sus problemas que eran muchos, fue así como mutuamente nos apoyamos para poder seguir adelante con nuestras vidas y sin quererlo ni pensarlo cuando él se fue del colegio me di cuenta de que sentía por él más que amistad.

- Él se marchó del colegio?

- Sí… - Su voz sonó triste – Fue debido a un problema que tuvimos por una sucia trampa de Eliza, cuando ella te dijo que me habían expulsado por habernos visto en el establo en realidad ella me había dejado una falsa nota en donde Terry me decía que estaba en problemas y decidí ir para ver en qué podía ayudarlo, en ese momento Eliza había dado aviso a las hermanas y nos encontraron en ese lugar…

Anthony nunca pensó mal de Candy pero en nada le agradó la idea de que viera a solas a esa persona, sin embargo sabía que ella sería capaz de eso y más por los demás así que no era de extrañar. _A solas con un joven en el establo_…meditó en eso y se daba cuenta de lo grande que había sido ese problema pues implicaba demasiadas cosas para una dama.

- Y por ese problema expulsaron a Terry? – Le preguntó.

- No, la expulsada fui yo pero él en un gesto por salvarme se marchó del colegio para que yo no tuviera problemas con los Andley – Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

No le sorprendió tampoco que Terry la llegara a amar a tal modo como para abandonar el prestigioso colegio si ella sólo inspiraba eso, amor y ternura.

- Después de esa despedida ambos nos dedicamos a encontrar nuestro propio camino, yo abandoné Londres y regresé al Hogar, fue entonces que decidí ser enfermera y él comenzó su carrera como actor en Broadway, debí adivinarlo desde entonces: aunque en el fondo compartiéramos muchas cosas nuestras vidas ya estaban destinadas a no juntarse nunca, ambos tratamos de encontrarnos, de vernos, pero fueron encuentros muy fugaces, en ocasiones sólo cruzamos nuestras miradas y… - Candy sollozó levemente, Terry, tantos sueños que nunca llegaron a materializarse, pero no lo lamentaba sin embargo le dolía lo que nunca sería.

- Candy… - Estaba por decirle algo sobre eso pero ella continuó, parecía ensimismada en un monólogo que a la vez le servía de reflexión.

- Finalmente logró el papel estelar en Romeo y Julieta y fue cuando me envió los boletos para ver el estreno, estaba tan ilusionada y feliz de que al fin nos veríamos y tendríamos tiempo para charlar sobre lo nuestro y nuestro futuro…fue por eso que fui a Nueva York, pero durante la obra me enteré de un terrible accidente en el que Terry se vio involucrado – Se detuvo, le dolía aún pensar en las circunstancias dolorosas de su adiós.

Al notar que ella se quedaba en silencio, la animó a continuar - Acaso le sucedió algo?

- No…a él no, fue a ella, a Susana Marlow que amaba a Terry tanto como yo y quien arriesgó su vida por él y terminó perdiendo su pierna… y por eso nosotros… - La rubia estalló en llanto, la nostalgia la invadió al recordar aquel pasaje triste en su vida, tantas ilusiones rotas y que hasta hace unos meses atrás aún derramaba lágrimas por el joven rebelde.

- Candy!

- Lo siento Anthony… - Hipó con su rostro escondido entre sus manos.

El chico de ojos de cielo la observaba en silencio absoluto, sentía por un lado celos por el amor que alguien más le había profesado pero también estaba preocupado por Candy, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo para que ella superara eso y lo que menos quería era que existieran sombras entre ellos dos así que era hora de preguntarle directamente sobre su sentir, lamentaba de verdad el dolor de su pecosa pero se prometió a sí mismo dedicarse a hacerla inmensamente feliz y y ser feliz él también, valorar esta oportunidad que ahora él tenía junto a ella.

La abrazó gentilmente y acarició su suave cabello.

- No llores por favor pecosa, recuérdalo, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras…

La joven sonrió entre sus sollozos y sintió como Anthony se levantaba y le ayudaba a hacer lo mismo.

- Quieres dar un paseo mi amor?

La pareja se subió al caballo blanco del joven y el rubio los guió hacia la pradera en absoluto silencio.

- Renunciaron a su amor por ella.

- Cómo dices Anthony?

- Acaso no fue así? – Su voz sonaba con un dejo de reproche.

_Déjame que en el enlace de dos almas fieles  
No admita impedimentos; no es amor el amor  
Que ante el menor cambio cambia,  
y que obliga al distanciado a distanciarse._

- Bueno…sí, cuando la vi en el hospital supe que no podía dejarla sola con su invalidez, ella se había sacrificado por Terry.

- Perdóname mi amor pero no concuerdo con lo que ustedes dos hicieron, acaso crees que por eso no tenías derecho a ser feliz?

- Anthony! – Volteó a verlo muy sorprendida.

- Escucha mi pecosa, así todos los Andley del mundo me pidieran por honor a nuestro apellido a renunciar a ti jamás lo haría, si tú eres mi vida cómo he de lograr seguir de pie sin mi vida misma? Él se encuentra a lado de Susana por por compasión, fue un sacrificio que sólo trajo mentiras a tres personas, Terry y tú vivirán siempre con la interrogante del qué hubiera sucedido si no se hubieran separado y por tanto esa ilusión les dolerá siempre y Susana vivirá con la horrible mentira de que Terry la ama mientras piensa en ti a no ser que se conformara solamente con su compasión.

_¡Oh, no!, es un faro eternamente fijo  
que contempla las tempestades sin nunca estremecerse;  
es la estrella para los barcos sin rumbo,  
cuya valía se desconoce, aun tomando su altura._

- Pero…

- Admiro tu generosidad pecosa sin embargo el amor también viene con obstáculos que superar juntos como pareja, tú misma me lo contaste, intentaron verse tantas veces sin conseguirlo pero aún así no se habían rendido a lo de ustedes, ya habían logrado vencer la prueba del tiempo y la distancia pero no fue el destino el que los separó, ustedes decidieron hasta dónde llegar con su amor, recuerda que el hombre es artífice de su propia felicidad – Habló con seguridad y convicción el joven médico – Desde luego que hay honor y mérito en sacrificarse por los demás, lo sabes por las profesiones que tú y yo tenemos y estoy plenamente convencido de eso, incluso dar la vida por alguien más es el más grande amor que se puede demostrar, pero no en base a mentiras tomando una decisión cuando el corazón te dicta todo lo contrario, estoy seguro que de haberlo hablado como debían todo hubiera terminado de una manera distinta, acaso se lo dijeron a Susana? Ella entendió lo que significaban el uno para el otro? No significaba que la fuera a abandonar ni dejar de apoyarla, eso es algo muy distinto.

_No es amor bufón del Tiempo, aunque los rosados labios  
Y mejillas corva guadaña siguen;  
El amor no se altera con sus breves horas y semanas,_

- No lo manejamos de la manera adecuada, quizás en el fondo me encontraba cansada de esperar, de correr tras él y ver a Susana así me hizo finalmente comprender que esto era imposible y me hizo tomar esa decisión.

- Tú tomaste la decisión entonces?

- Sí, pude ver la duda en él y decidí facilitarle las cosas.

Anthony se molestó pero no lo externó, en qué rayos estaba pensando ese Terry dejándola sola en Nueva York permitiendo que todas sus ilusiones y su felicidad se esfumaran con el viento si sabía todo lo que ella había sufrido. Un hombre enamorado tiene el deber ante todo de darlo todo por su amada, si alguna vez lo llegase a encontrar habría un par de cosas que quizás le diría, después de todo hubiera confiado que quien tomara su lugar la cuidara tanto como él lo hizo. Bien, lo hecho estaba hecho y ahora él se encargaría de cuidarla y hacerla feliz, el destino los había reunido pero estaba manos de ambos el qué hacer con ese hermoso regalo de amor de ahora en adelante.

- Amor – Dijo mientras observaba el dorado horizonte frente a ellos – Responde esto, te arrepientes de esa decisión?

- Sí….

_Sino que firme perdura hasta en el borde del abismo._

_Si esto es erróneo y se me puede probar,  
Yo nunca nada escribí, ni nadie nunca amó._

- Si tuvieras una nueva oportunidad con él, la tomarías?

- …no, ya no…todo eso sirvió a un propósito que ahora entiendo.

- Y si la vida te presentara la misma situación otra vez, ya fuera conmigo o con alguien más volverías a renunciar por amor?

- No! A ti no!

Anthony abrió sus ojos sorprendido por el fervor con que ella le había dicho eso y después le sonrió con su característica sonrisa llena de ternura y cariño que terminó por embelesar a la muchacha con sus divinos y profundos ojos azules.

- Ahora lo ves distinto mi pequeña?

Ella sonrió, aún no sabía qué sentiría cuando si alguna vez la vida la volviera a reunir de nuevo con Terry en algún encuentro casual pero ya no habría dolor, había aprendido que tiene derecho a buscar la felicidad, a vivir feliz a lado de quien amara y tenía derecho a luchar por ese amor, no permitiría que algo así volviera a suceder y mucho menos con Anthony, un ser más valioso que el oro.

- Sí, somos dueños de nuestro propio destino Anthony.

El joven se vio reflejado en el par de ojos esmeralda y sonrió felizmente, tanto que hizo un movimiento y el caballo inmediatamente comenzó una veloz carrera por el hermoso lugar, el aroma de los frescos y húmedos pinos invadían sus sentidos y el aire frío despejaba sus pensamientos, se sentían renovados en muchos sentidos, finalmente todo había sido aclarado y no permitirían que nadie los separara.

El otoño comenzaba a ceder su lugar al invierno y los residentes en Lakewood saben que es hora de abandonar ese lugar por lo que el noble joven decide dar un último adiós a alguien muy querido para él y también cerrar una página que durante su adolescencia y niñez le había causado dolor pese a su alegría y optimismo natural hacia la vida.

- Es aquí? – Le dijo dulcemente su novia.

- Sí mi amor – La mirada azul del joven se posaba sobre ese solitario y silencioso lugar.

Ambos vestían sus abrigos para protegerse del frío, el joven iba ataviado en un elegante abrigo azul marino y ella en uno blanco, el aliento al hablar se tornaba visible frente a sus rostros pues el día era realmente húmedo y frío.

Ambos se acercan a esa solitaria pero bella lápida y el joven deposita una rosa sobre ella y la observa detenidamente antes de hablar.

- Hola mamá – Dijo con la voz más dulce del mundo – Finalmente regresé con los que amo y estoy seguro de que estás feliz por ello, lamento no haber cuidado del rosedal todos estos años que estuve ausente como te lo prometí aquel día, pero quiero que sepas que la alegría ha vuelto a mi vida otra vez, te presento a Candy, la dulce niña de quien me enamoré desde hace más de 6 años – Le hablaba con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

- Mucho gusto señora Rosemarie, estará muy orgullosa de su hijo así como lo estoy yo no es verdad? La admiro y respeto mucho, formó y educó a un ser excepcional que sólo vino a este mundo a dar luz a tantos, cómo me hubiera gustado haberla conocido y decírselo en persona, su hijo me ha hablado mucho de usted que casi puedo verla reflejada en él, en Anthony, amable pero fuerte como él.

El joven la vio con el más profundo amor mientras la tomaba de la mano y elevó su mirada al cielo.

- Nunca te olvidaré mamá y lo sabes, edificaré mi vida para ser alguien de bien y para ser feliz a lado de mi único amor, hemos decidido ir a Chicago y empezar nuestras vidas ahí, sólo quería decírtelo pues no sé cuántas oportunidades tendré de venir a Lakewood pero vivirás siempre en mi corazón, como me lo dijiste – Una pequeña lágrima se asomaba en sus puros ojos como el cielo.

- Venimos a despedirnos y a decirle que lucharemos por lo nuestro tomando como ejemplo el amor que usted y el señor Brown se tuvieron y cuánto lucharon por él, Anthony y yo seremos muy felices, estoy segura.

- Adiós mamá, me sentí muy solo sin ti durante aquellos años pero hoy vuelvo como un hombre que ahora sé que hice lo mejor que pude durante esa soledad sin ti y sin mi padre, decidí ser feliz bajo las circunstancias en que viviera, aún lejos de ustedes dos, gracias por todo.

- Anthony… – La rubia abraza cálidamente a su lindo novio, sabía la importancia de esta despedida que él le hacía pues de niño y joven había sufrido mucho a su ausencia pese a ser alguien fuerte y animoso.

El apuesto rubio reforzó el abrazo aún más, ella había llegado a su vida como una cálida y dulce luz, como un aire renovado y fresco así que ahora dejaba todo ese pasado atrás.

- Gracias por venir conmigo princesa.

- También quería venir mi amor – Candy recorrió con su vista el apacible lugar – El aire que se respira aquí está impregnado de nostalgia no lo crees? Es tan quieto y silencioso.

El joven asintió haciendo lo mismo – Y pensar que todos creían que aquí descansaba yo también, ni siquiera vine después del funeral, pareciera como si se pudiera respirar la eterna paz en la que viven todos los que nos dejaron atrás hace tiempo.

Candy tuvo un escalofrío, es verdad, entendía lo que decía pues ella tampoco nunca se atrevió a visitar su supuesta tumba.

El muchacho con ojos de cielo se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida del cementerio tomado de la mano de su novia pero deciden dar un paseo por el bosque y pronto llegan a la casona del bosque.

- Ven mi amor, entremos! – Se entusiasmó el joven médico.

La rubia se sienta en el suave y cómodo sillón mientras tanto el joven enciende la chimenea pues al no estar habitada la casa se encontraba fría, mientras tanto Candy observa su ancha y fuerte espalda y un leve sonrojo aparece en su rostro. _Es como pensé que sería cuando creciera, tan fuerte y protector._

- Estás bien pequeña pecosa?

- Sí – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras el joven se acomodaba a su lado y se abrazaban mutuamente.

Ambos sonríen observando el fuego que los protegía del frío, sus miradas se iluminan y brillan al compás de las danzantes llamas recordando lo vivido hace poco en ese lugar, el muchacho volteó a verla y le sonrió.

- Pecosa cómo quisiera volver a repetir esa hermosa noche a tu lado.

- Yo también… - Respondió la tímida muchacha.

- Pero lo decidimos – Le guiñó el ojo – Aunque seré sincero contigo, no hay día en que no piense en ello, terminaste por hechizarme ese día y cada día que pasa mi anhelo por ti se va acumulando más en mi corazón como la nieve.

- A mí…me pasa lo mismo Anthony – Vaya, los sonrojos ya formaban parte de la pecosa.

- Eres tan hermosa… - Acercó su rostro al de ella y le robó un beso, dos besos…más besos, tantos besos que cuando menos lo pensaron se encontraron de nueva cuenta en una posición bastante comprometedora en ese lugar.

Pero esta vez el joven se detuvo y la llevó junto a él hacia el suelo, sobre la cálida manta que se encontraba frente a la chimenea y se volvieron a besar deslizándose ambos suavemente sobre el cobertor.

La infinita mirada azul la hipnotizaba de nueva cuenta, _Acaso ese azul tenía límites?_ Pensaba ella, su hermosa sonrisa lanzaba alguna especie de hechizo sobre ella que le hacía devolverle la sonrisa de inmediato y sentirse inmensamente feliz, sus labios tan perfectamente delineados y voluminosos eran tan suaves como las nubes pero tan cálidos como el fuego en su piel, sus fuertes manos y su cuerpo tan varonil y fuerte pareciera que estaban diseñados para estar con ella, acaso él se daba cuenta del efecto sobre su persona?

_Como el jade, como la pradera en primavera son sus hermosos ojos, sabe del efecto que provocan en mí?_ Que pierdo la noción del tiempo en cuanto ella posa sus ojos sobre mí y no veo nada más que su figura sin importarme lo que esté a mi alrededor? Su dulce sonrisa es como la miel y su exquisito aroma a rosas la une aún más a mí, casi podría decirse que me encontrara en el rosedal impregnado del rocío de ellas. Mucho menos me atrevo a pensar en su bello cuerpo pues cada día que pasa siento que pierdo más el control de mí al pensarla junto a mí, entregándonos sin límites y sin timidez a nuestro amor y despertar a su lado cada día para repetir esa entrega.

- Candy…has florecido tan hermosa como la rosa que lleva tu nombre, quédate junto a mí por siempre.

El joven comenzaba la danza de caricias sobre el cuerpo de su pecosa, quería conocerla más, más de ella, la necesitaba tanto.

- Nunca me separaré de ti mi amor, recuerdas que desde que era una jovencita les dije a todos que quería llegar a ser una buena novia? En ese momento tu imagen estaba presente y al decirlo me refería a ti y sólo a ti, juntos por siempre.

- Candy… - Su voz sonó tan ronca y sedosa que tuvo por efecto tan sólo el sonido de sus labios de excitar a la rebelde rubia quien lo besó con aún más pasión dejando algo sorprendido al rubio y ante esta bella invitación comenzó de nueva cuenta a bajar por su blanca piel hasta llegar a ese lugar que lo tenía fascinado, su pecho.

Lo recordaban, lo habían platicado, pero aún así no podían detenerse, el amor se desbordaba por todo su ser y no podían detenerse.

El joven entre los besos que le obsequiaba fue desabotonando poco a poco el bello vestido rojo con blanco que llevaba hasta lograr ver su hermosa piel, blanca y traslúcida aunque no despejó del todo de su ropa y ella hizo lo mismo con él aunque con manos torpes y tímidas él tuvo que ayudarle para quitar su camisa y la besó lo más que pudo, como sus fuerzas se lo permitieron, desde sus pequeñas manos hasta la profundidad de su escote, la tocó como el escultor que va formando una hermosa escultura de Venus, con la delicadeza de quien toca una flor pero con la firmeza para sostenerla entre sus brazos.

Se sentían, sus cuerpos se reconocían una vez más y si hacía frío ese detalle ni siquiera lo recordaban pues sentían el calor que se ofrecían ambos, el joven sentía que ya no podía detenerse, que necesitaba liberar todo su amor por ella y la chica sentía que necesitaba más de él, mucho más allá de lo que hubiera antes permitido… antes de que eliminaran toda barrera entre ellos el suave pero incitante vaivén de sus cuerpos aún vestidos que se hacía cada vez más rápido los tenía al filo de una ola tan poderosa que repentinamente se precipitó sobre ellos llenándolos de gozo y delirio tomándolos completamente por sorpresa. Jamás pensaron que aún sin convertirse en uno sólo llegaran a experimentar algo así pero la emoción fue tal que era inevitable, antes de ser bañados por ese mar de éxtasis se buscaban a los ojos entre sus besos y el joven al ver que la agitada respiración de su amada se veía interrumpida por alguna maravillosa sensación la sola imagen de su preciosa rubia llegando a ese punto sin proponérselo lo hizo vibrar de emoción acompañándola en ese hermoso viaje al cielo tomándola fuertemente de su mano.

Al disminuir la intensidad de las mil sensaciones que revolotearon en sus cuerpos ambos se veían intensamente identificando a conciencia lo que les acababa de suceder.

Cuando ambos recuperaron su aliento el joven le brindó la sonrisa más maravillosa de todas y besándola tiernamente la envolvió en un abrazo pues ella se encontraba totalmente sonrojada por lo que acababa de pasar.

- Te amo Candy, por favor no tengas vergüenzas conmigo, eres lo que más amo en el mundo, gracias por confiar en mí!

En un acto que él no esperaba ella lo abrazó y enterró su rostro en su pecho sintiéndose inmensamente feliz, si él lograba eso en ella sin siquiera tocarla más allá de lo que habían experimentado hace unos instantes entonces estaba perdida con él, y la idea le encantaba, su amor por él no tenía límites y él siempre le mostraba todas sus facetas sin reparos, le daba toda su pasión y ternura, siempre había una palabra para ella, siempre le decía cuán importante era ella para él, Dios, se puede pedir acaso a un hombre mejor? Imposible!

- Mi amor te encuentras bien? – Preguntó el rubio un poco preocupado porque ella no separaba su rostro de su pecho.

- Es que te amo tanto que siento que si te lo digo todo ese amor se desbordaría sin límites, es tan grande lo que siento por ti que con una sola mirada tuya puedo ver el lazo indestructible que nos une, no existen las palabras…

- Así lo siento yo también Candy y lo que acabamos de vivir fue maravilloso, admito que no pensé que fuera a suceder pero…- Había una sonrisa de pudor en su bello rostro - No puedo esperar a que seas mi esposa porque una vez que seamos compañeros para toda la vida no hará falta venir a este lugar, seremos libres de amarnos donde sea… - Su voz sonó tan sugerente y acariciante que a ella se le hizo eterno que llegara el día en vivir todo esto junto a él.

La tarde se pintaba de los colores de otoño, dorado y naranja y la algarabía que había en él animó aún más al grupo de amigos que sin proponérselo destacaban entre los habitantes, una pequeña feria se había instalado en el pueblo y todos corren hacia ahí, había pasado tiempo en el que no salían a divertirse, después de todo eran jóvenes y la alegría natural de su edad pese a lo responsables que eran, se ponía de manifiesto.

- Anthony, ya que estuviste mucho tiempo lejos de nosotros no sabes mucho sobre cómo hacer negocios, así que en todo lo que tengas duda pregúntale al experto aquí – Decía Archie con aires de grandeza, ahora por primera vez le llevaba ventaja a su primo.

- Cuando enfermes con mucho gusto te estaré esperando en el hospital de Chicago para examinarte, pero sí que estaríamos en problemas porque si mal no recuerdo detestas a los médicos – Decía a broma el rubio.

- A mí no me da miedo visitar al médico!

- Ah no? Recuerdo la vez que te escondiste en el desván y la tía abuela te buscó por todas partes porque no querías ver al doctor, jajajajaja faltó poco para que te tuvieran que atar.

- Y yo recuerdo muy bien cuando nos hiciste ir a la cocina a medianoche para comernos el pastel de la tía abuela, hicimos una guerra con el pastel y cuanta cosa encontráramos en la cocina, al final nos quedamos dormidos los tres ahí y tremenda reprimenda que nos dieron al día siguiente! Pero claro, te la sabías muy bien y como siempre tu rostro angelical ayudó mucho para que no te castigaran a ti.

- Jajajajaja lo sé.

- Anthony! Tú les dijiste eso? – Sonreía muy divertida Candy, sabía de lo pícaro que podía ser pero no lo imaginaba tan travieso.

- Bueno…sí – Comentó un poco apenado su novio pero sonriente.

- Candy – Le guiñó Archie el ojo – Para que lo sepas tu novio era todo un líder en travesuras, no te imaginas cuántas hicimos pero como siempre a él solo lo regañaban un poco en cambio a Stear y a mí sí que nos castigaban, haz de saber que en una ocasión se había anunciado una cena muy importante con los mayores de la familia Andley y nosotros teníamos que asistir, la cena iba a ser terriblemente aburrida para nosotros así que a la mitad de ella nos escapamos y nos robamos dos botellas de vino y dulces, apenas teníamos 6 años!

- Robaron la botella de vino? – Candy recordó haber hecho exactamente lo mismo para animar a Annie en el Hogar de Pony.

- Así es, el primero en animarse a probarlo fue Anthony, de inmediato su cara se puso totalmente roja y comenzó a marearse jajajajaja, a nosotros también nos provocó lo mismo pero a él le hizo más efecto jajajaja la tía abuela nos encontró y nos tuvo que llevar a nuestras habitaciones para no avergonzarla frente a los invitados.

El grupo reía a carcajadas ante las travesuras del famoso trío de primos, definitivamente eran peligro andando, quién lo hubiera imaginado con esa cara de ángel.

Candy rió imaginando a su dulce y arrebatado novio de pequeño bajo los efectos del vino y la imagen era además de tierna muy divertida.

- Sí lo admito, pero gracias a mi buena suerte en realidad me castigaron muy poco jajajaja no creo que haya sido lo mismo contigo mi amor.

- Vaya – Dijo Tom muy divertido – Creo que ustedes dos tienen más en común de lo que pensaba! Si a Candy todo el tiempo la estaban retando.

- Tom!

- Pecosa, eres una revoltosa y siempre lo serás – Sonreía alegremente el joven de ojos de cielo.

- Y usted mi querido príncipe ahora sé de lo que es capaz de hacer pero no me convencerá con su dulce mirada, tendré que ser muy precavida o terminaré perdonándotelo todo.

- Ah no? – Clavó aún más sus espejos azules sobre ella.

- …no… - Dijo Candy nerviosa, _Definitivamente estoy perdida._

- Jajajaja si yo sólo vivo para hacerte feliz, vamos por un helado? Por cierto Tom, pronto tendremos que regresar a Chicago, qué es lo que vas a hacer?

El muchacho quedó sorprendido por la pregunta directa de Anthony y con un brillo especial volteó a ver a Patty ocasionando que se sonrojara pero que tampoco desviara su mirada de él.

- Bueno yo… Ahora tengo que revisar y preparar las hectáreas que recientemente compramos y…

- Tom, acaso no te dije que me interesaba ver el tema de su granja? – Le dijo con una sonrisa abierta – Tendrás que venir a Chicago para que lo platiquemos con más calma, qué te parece? En un mes, aceptas? – Extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Tom.

El chico de ojos de miel sonrió – Claro que acepto Anthony, muchas gracias! Patty! Iré a verte en cuanto pueda!

- Qué alegría Tom! – La bella Patty ahora llevaba el cabello largo ahora recogido en una sencilla media cola y lucía más alta y con linda figura femenina, pero siempre irradiando esa sencillez que la caracterizaba.

- Patty… - Ambos se habían tomado de las manos.

- Tom… - A la jovencita le brillaban los ojos de alegría.

- Tom yo pensé que te alegrarías por ver a tus hermanas – Guiñó la ojiverde.

Pero su hermano no respondió cosa que le hizo muchas gracia a Candy y todos sonrieron cómplices y decidieron dejar a esos dos en su mundo un rato.

El alegre grupo caminaba viendo todos los puestos que había en esa pequeña feria del pueblo, ni que decir que Candy siempre golosa y amante de los dulces parecía una pequeña niña cuya mirada se iluminaba ante todo lo que veía frente a ella, el joven sonreía dulce y felizmente de verla tan contenta.

- Candy, si comes más helado te dolerá el estómago y qué razón le daré a mi tío entonces?

- Quién calmará tus gritos si tienes pesadillas eh? Eres una glotona! Jajajaja – Decía Tom.

- Lo siento – Se avergonzó un poco – Es que me apeteció mucho probar este helado de chocolate.

El joven le dijo al oído – Ya estoy sintiéndome celoso de no ser yo quien pruebe tus labios.

- Anthony! – Candy se sonrojó.

Sin que lo notara la pareja que una vez que se veían a los ojos perdían la noción de todo lo que sucediera a su alrededor, un par de jóvenes de cabello castaño aprovechó la ausencia mental de los rubios para decir algo en voz baja y ríen divertidos.

El elegante primo se acerca con la pareja y los interrumpe.

- Anthony, mira ahí dicen que si lanzas los aros y logras atinar tres veces conseguirás ese gran muñeco de peluche, por qué no intentamos obtenerlo para las chicas?

- Y ustedes quieren participar – Sonrió divertido el muchacho adivinando lo que ese par quería hacer.

- Ven con nosotros – Le dijo Archie.

Las tres jóvenes no entendían nada, algo le decía ese par al rubio quien soltó sonora carcajada.

- Está bien, acepto jajajaja – Vaya si este joven médico disfrutaba la vida y su alegría era tan contagiosa para todos.

- Qué ocurre Anthony? – Su novia estaba intrigada.

- Mira mi amor, no te gusta ese enorme oso de peluche que está ahí?

- Es muy lindo!

- No se diga más, será tuyo – Depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios y caminó hacia ese puesto.

- Qué pensarán hacer? – Dijo la joven a lo que se unieron sus dos amigas.

- No lo sé Candy pero creo que entre Archie y Tom quieren hacerle alguna jugada a Anthony, los vi muy divertidos planeando algo – Le explicó Annie.

La rubia suspiró, vaya que su amigo Tom se estaba llevando muy bien con todos.

- Bien, empecemos, si gano harán lo que les comenté.

- Estás muy seguro de conseguirlo no es así amigo?

- Confío en que lo haré.

Anthony se concentró, tenía 6 oportunidades para lograr que 3 aros llegaran a la meta, Candy rogaba al cielo porque lo lograra, no quería imaginar qué clase de apuesta había hecho ese trío.

- Lo lograste Anthony! – Gritó entusiasmada su novia cuando logró que dos aros llegaran al premio.

Sólo faltaba uno más, bien, era la última oportunidad, el joven agudizó sus sentidos y se preparó para lanzar el aro cuando de pronto:

- No me atraparás! – Corrió una pequeña niña de cabello castaño entre risas mientras era perseguida por otra compañera de juegos pero justo cuando volteó su rostro hacia adelante se tropezó con la figura del joven galeno ocasionando que el aro cayera lejos del premio.

El médico ayudó gentilmente a la pequeña niña a levantarse y al ver que se encontraba bien le sonrió y la pequeña un tanto ruborizada corrió con sus otros amigos.

- Lo siento mi amor, perdí – Le dijo con sonrisa resignada. _"Se ve tan lindo pidiendo perdón"_, pensó Candy.

- No te preocupes Anthony, aún hay muchos otros lugares que visitar.

- Lo sentimos mucho querido primo aunque no fue tu culpa pero perdiste, tienes que cumplir tu promesa.

- No pensaba huir de ella – Suspiró resignado y recorrió todo el lugar con su mirada para ver en dónde pagaba su deuda y se le ocurre una idea – Ven Candy! Vayamos a esa rueda de la fortuna!

- Sí pero… por qué ahí Anthony? Qué sucede? – El joven sólo sonrió.

En lo alto de dicho lugar observan las estrellas brillar en lo profundo de la noche, el viento de otoño alejaba las nubes del cielo y las infinitas estrellas parpadeantes adornan el manto azul.

La joven seguía intrigadísima sobre la apuesta pero el joven le sonríe, besa su mano y se pone de pie.

- Qué haces Anthony?

- Algo que en realidad tenía ganas de hacer desde que me enamoré de ti…

El muchacho inhala profundamente y poniendo sus manos en su rostro exclama a los cuatro vientos:

- YO ANTHONY BROWN AMO A CANDICE WHITE ANDLEY!

- Eeeeeeeeeeh? – La chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

Todos en el lugar dirigieron su mirada hacia la rueda de la fortuna, quién había gritado qué? Se percataron que en lo alto había dos personas y más personas se reunieron a su alrededor.

- Anthony!

- YO ANTHONY BROWN AMO A CANDICE WHITE ANDLEY! TENGO A LA NOVIA MÁS HERMOSA Y BELLA DEL MUNDO!

- Pero si era una pareja de enamorados! – Decían algunas señoras, pronto todos rieron ante la graciosa declaración de amor del joven. Cuando el paseo tuvo su final ambos bajaron de la rueda, él muy sonriente tomando la mano de su novia y la pecosa rubia totalmente ruborizada porque todos en el pueblo los estaban viendo y pronto estallaron en aplausos y risas haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran, Candy definitivamente mucho más que Anthony hasta que poco a poco se alejaron del lugar.

No lejos de ahí un divertidísimo grupo de muchachos reía a grandes carcajadas.

- Te lo dije Tom jajajajaja, te dije que lo haría! – Archie se doblaba de la risa.

- Jajajajajajajaja pensé que correría de aquí para no hacerlo! Jajajajaja.

Patty y Annie tampoco podían esconder sus risas aunque claro más discretas que las de los chicos.

La pareja llegó con ellos y Candy se enfureció. – Me las van a pagar! Tom! Estoy segura de que tú urdiste todo esto!

- Jajajajajaja lo mejor fue tu expresión Candy.

- Ahora verán!

La joven se comportaba como una chiquilla persiguiendo a los dos chicos, ciertamente corría muy rápido pero pronto fue alcanzada por alguien que era aún más veloz que ella.

- Te tengo mi pecosa – La cargó en sus brazos y comenzó a aminorar el paso para llevarla de regreso con él – Acaso no te gustó lo que hice?

- Bueno…en realidad sí me gustó – Comentó ruborizada – Pero de todas maneras ese par merece un escarmiento.

- Ya lo creo que sí, pero descuida pronto nos desquitaremos – Le guiñó el ojo – Además lo volvería a hacer.

- Parejita, todos tenemos hambre, Tom dice que nos llevará a un lugar donde venden los más deliciosos hot dogs.

- Enseguida vamos! – Les avisó Anthony – Mira mi pecosa hacia allá…

- Pero si es un carrusel!

- Lo recuerdas amor? – Le dijo dulcemente, cuántos recuerdos tan hermosos en ese día.

- Sí mi amor, cómo olvidar ese precioso día! Fue nuestro primer paseo juntos.

- Pero fue sólo uno, aunque no tardará mucho el día en que volvamos al carrusel con nuestros hijos.

Ella se ruborizó, sí, una vez más. La idea era encantadora, salir de paseo pero ahora junto a sus niños! Era un retrato realmente precioso.

- Quiero que crezcan libres de prejuicios, quiero que sean tan libres como tú mi amor.

- Has pensado en todo eso – Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y recargaba su cabeza en su pecho con una sonrisa feliz y soñadora – Yo quiero que sean como tú, sí, un pequeño Anthony.

- Pero si tendremos muchos! Pero para eso necesitaremos dedicarnos mucho tiempo tú y yo.

Tres, dos, uno…se ruborizó furiosamente ante lo dicho por su amado novio.

Anthony besó su frente – Te amo y no habrá nada que me haga más dichoso que demostrarte la fuerza de mi amor por ti siempre, en alma, corazón y cuerpo.

- Anthony… - La mirada arrolladora de él la lleva al cielo, amar en todos los sentidos, sí, ellos dos tenían esa conexión única que no podría repetirse con nadie más.

El primo de ojos color miel regresa por ellos suspirando resignado – Vamos tórtolos, todos nos morimos de hambre! – Una vez que se instalaron en el sencillo restaurante, de pronto Candy comenzó a reírse muy divertida.

- De qué te ríes Candy? – Preguntó Patty – Te ves muy divertida.

- Jajaja lo siento amigos pero es que recordé algo realmente lindo pero muy gracioso.

- No me dirás que… - Anthony le sonrió adivinando sus pensamientos.

- Lo siento mi amor pero recordé que por un hot dog casi terminas peleándote con el encargado jajaja.

- Tú Anthony? y eso por qué? – Dijo sorprendido su primo.

El joven suspiró, ciertamente aquello había sido algo muy cómico ahora que lo meditaba.

- Lo que sucede es que mi amado príncipe nunca había probado hot dogs y en una ocasión, cuando participó en el rodeo, fuimos al pueblo, y él pidió un cuchillo y tenedor para comer el hot dog, el encargado pensó que se burlaba de él y desde luego Anthony que se molestó también.

- Jajajajaja primo, si hasta Stear y yo ya habíamos comido en varias ocasiones hot dogs, no lo puedo creer, pediste un tenedor jajajaja

- De no ser por Candy hubiéramos terminado a golpes jajajaja.

- Tienes que salir más amigo o mira en los problemas que te puedes meter.

El grupo de amigos regresa finalmente a la mansión en Lakewood a descansar pero no sin antes haber recibido un regaño de la tía abuela por haber llegado tan tarde pero con la ayuda de Albert quien le pidió a la elegante dama que le ayudara con las invitaciones para un evento en Chicago pues quien mejor que ella para tal labor dejó de reprenderlos. Vaya, aún y con la edad que ahora tenían ella los seguiría corrigiendo como si fueran unos niños, cosa que les pareció divertida a los chicos, sobre todo a sus nietos, en fin mientras no intentara dirigir sus vidas.

Un día antes de su regreso a Chicago, Candy decide dar una caminata por los alrededores de la mansión, su amado Anthony tuvo que quedarse con Albert para comenzar con su proyecto sobre las clínicas para los más necesitados y era consciente de que iba a requerir mucho empeño para lograr inversionistas para su obra por lo que se disculpó con su pecosa y prometió alcanzarla más tarde.

La joven iba en las nubes recordando su adolescencia en ese lugar, no todos eran recuerdos hermosos pero todo había valido la pena por estar con él y ver su deslumbrante sonrisa, pero de pronto escucha un sonido que provenía de los arbustos y voltea rápidamente notando que un pequeño conejo sale corriendo a gran velocidad.

- Qué susto que me di, pero si es un conejito jajaja – La pecosa continuó con su recorrido matinal.

Poco a poco se acerca a la vieja casona que tantos recuerdos a lado de su persona especial había vivido últimamente ahí, nunca hubieran imaginado que en dicho lugar encontrarían el refugio para pasar tiempo a solas, esconderse de los demás y platicar de sus sueños.

Se sonrojó.

- Pero también hemos pasado momentos muy románticos y hermosos aquí, la voy a extrañar pues en Chicago viviremos en la mansión y ahí no existe un lugar como este – Platicaba para sí misma – Anthony…te amo cada día más, cómo quisiera ya ser tu esposa! – Se ruborizó furiosamente – Ese día…ese día descubrí sentimientos que desconocía en mí, eres tan tierno y dulce conmigo que amé esa nueva etapa entre nosotros….

La joven observa un poco más la casa con una sonrisa, estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para emprender su regreso a casa cuando:

- Qué sucede?! – La joven escucha el sonido de hojas que se rompen con algo que parecían pisadas – Hay alguien ahí?

Pero no pasó nada.

Lo escucho otra vez, debe ser Anthony que ya salió de su reunión con Albert, Anthony! – La joven corre un poco hacia donde se escucha el ruido entre los arbustos.

- Aquí estoy Antho…Neil! Qué haces aquí? – Exclamó la joven sorprendida por la inesperada visita.

- Hola Candy – Como siempre con su habitual sonrisa llena de ironía.

- Qué haces aquí?

- Sólo paseaba por este lugar y por lo que veo estás sola no? Anthony se tuvo que quedar en la mansión.

- Cómo sabes eso? Bueno no importa, me voy Neil, adiós.

- Te molesta que sea yo quien apareciera y no él verdad? Te decepcionas por no poder pasar más tiempo con él en esa casa….

- Qué dices? Neil! Acaso nos estás espiando? – Dijo sumamente molesta Candy.

- Jajaja para nada, solo lo sé, está haciendo frío Candy, por qué no vamos ahí y te hago compañía en lo que él llega? Ven…

El malicioso muchacho la toma de la mano y comienza a llevarla hasta la casa.

- Que me sueltes Neil! No entiendes? No voy contigo a ningún lado! – La joven siempre fuerte como solía serlo se deshizo del agarre de él y trató de caminar rápido.

- Espera Candy! Por qué tienes miedo? No voy a hacer nada – La detuvo más fuertemente del brazo.

- Te digo que me sueltes!

- Vamos a la casona, solo te haré compañía.

- Suéltame…!

- Déjala en paz infeliz! – Antes de que ambos pudieran reaccionar Neil sólo alcanzó a ver cómo un puño rápidamente se dirigía a su rostro, el golpe fue tal que rodó entre las hojas secas.

- Anthony! – La joven se alegró por la oportuna llegada de su novio.

- Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo, sólo quería hacerle compañía, sería mejor que cuidaras mejor a tu novia, no es bueno que ande sola por este lugar.

- No vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima o te atendrás a las consecuencias, me entendiste Neil!? – El gallardo joven lo acribilló con su furiosa mirada azul – No quiero volverte a ver cerca de ella, estás advertido!

- Anthony, por favor cálmate, vámonos de aquí – La joven trató de detener un poco la furia del joven quien en mirada y pose retadoras aún quería golpear al cobarde primo.

- Me las pagarán…! – Neil se alejó corriendo del lugar a toda prisa.

- Desgraciado, si lo vuelvo a ver cerca de ti no me mediré en los golpes que le propiciaré.

- Mi amor, por favor, es Neil, sabemos que es un cobarde, estoy segura de que sabiendo que estoy contigo no se atreverá a molestarme, mejor vámonos y pensemos en otras cosas – Le dijo con la mayor dulzura posible, no quería verlo molesto o preocupado – Por qué no mejor preparamos nuestras cosas? Mañana comenzaremos una nueva vida en Chicago.

El joven aún mantenía su rostro serio y el ceño fruncido observando el camino por donde había corrido Neil, lo que había visto no le había gustado nada, sabía que era un cobarde y rastrero pero, acaso estaba viendo con otros ojos a su novia? Debía estar alerta.

- Amor? – La joven lo observó de nueva cuenta.

- Regresemos Candy, te encuentras bien cierto? – Le dijo con preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

- Desde luego que sí mi amor! Neil no me asusta para nada, siempre ha sido así – No le quiso contar el incidente cuando Neil con engaños la había llevado a una mansión en las afueras de Chicago y había terminando nadando en el lago para escapar.

- Me alegro que estés bien, lamento haber llegado tarde, sabía que estarías aquí – Le sonrió un poco – Vamos pecosa, comienza a hacer frío…

- Sí, vamos… – Sonrió de inmediato su novia pero de pronto se puso un poco pálida.

- Qué te ocurre amor? Te sientes bien? – Se asustó el rubio.

- No es nada mi amor, sólo me mareé un poco, no he probado alimento.

- Vayamos entonces de inmediato a la mansión, la tía abuela preparó una deliciosa tarta – Le guiñó el ojo – Seguro es lo único que querrás comer – Y como todo un caballero la alzó en sus brazos para conducirla hasta donde estaba su caballo.

- En serio? Una tarta! Qué bien!

El viaje a Chicago transcurrió tranquilo y sin incidentes, los mayordomos entraban y salían de la mansión con largas filas de equipaje a las habitaciones de cada uno de los viajeros para preparar su estancia en dicho lugar.

Anthony y Candy bajan del elegante automóvil tomados de la mano y se paran de pie frente a la gran mansión y la observan antes de entrar.

- Princesa, estás segura de querer vivir aquí? Tenemos nuestros departamentos si quisieras que viviéramos como antes.

- Gracias Anthony pero… aquí están todos los que amo, la tía abuela me lo ha pedido y no podía negarme ante ese gesto bondadoso, tengo a la que considero una familia aquí, estás tú, Albert, Archie y podré ver más a Annie y a Patty también – Sonrió gentilmente la noble rubia.

- Ven Candy! Tengo algo que quiero mostrarte, aunque no sé si ya lo conozcas jajaja – El joven tiró suavemente de la mano de su novia y ambos fueron corriendo a la parte trasera de la enorme mansión.

- A dónde vamos Anthony?

- Mira, arriba de ese árbol – El rubio señaló una linda casa del árbol situada en medio de varios árboles – Qué opinas? Cuando quieras librarte de lo tedioso de la vida en la mansión podemos venir a este lugar, esta fue nuestra casa mientras éramos pequeños y pasábamos mucho tiempo aquí.

La chica sonrió – Stear y Archie ya me habían mostrado este lugar mi amor, recuerdo que me mostraron unos zapatos tan pequeñitos tuyos, fue un día muy feliz.

- Vaya que me perdí de cosas – Lo lamentó el rubio - Este puede ser nuestro escondite ahora que estemos aquí, qué opinas?

- Me parece muy bien, aquí me esconderé para que no me regañen – Guiñó el ojo.

Los días y las semanas transcurrieron muy activas y ocupadas para ambos rubios, inmediatamente el rico heredero se presentó en el Hospital de Chicago para continuar con sus residencias y seguirse especializando como cirujano, dedicando las noches y sus fines de semana para iniciar su otro sueño, lograr construir las clínicas en las zonas rurales y barrios pobres de las ciudades, realmente su tiempo libre era muy poco y éste lo dedicaba siempre a su amada Candy.

Por su parte la joven había regresado también a sus labores al mismo hospital que él, se veían poco y en varias ocasiones coincidían en las cirugías, ambos siempre conscientes y responsables de su desempeño en ellas, pronto lograron un buen equipo como médico y enfermera pues al tener esa conexión especial en sus miradas que los caracterizaba parecían entenderse sin palabras y rápidamente se hicieron fama como un equipo muy eficiente; esto eliminó rápidamente los comentarios de los trabajadores del hospital que pronto se dieron cuenta que eran pareja pues él la acompañaba a comer cuando podía y si sus horarios coincidían se iban juntos a casa tomados de la mano por el jardín del hospital.

- Dios mío, si no llego a tiempo no podré entrar en la cirugía que por primera vez Anthony va a dirigir! – Un alma en pena corre velozmente por los pasillos del hospital sin percatarse de una mirada que la va siguiendo.

De pronto observa a su novio hablar con alguien que está de espaldas y se detiene rápidamente pero antes de que pudiera decir algo:

- Torpe! No has entendido que en los hospitales no se corre? Torpe!

- …..Mary Jane! – Exclamó la joven enfermera – Qué hace aquí? Bueno yo…

El rubio apenas podía contener la risa ante lo dicho por la respetada maestra de enfermeras.

- Vine aquí porque el doctor Andley está solicitando enfermeras para nuevas clínicas y fui referida por el doctor Lennan, chica torpe, cómo es posible que alguien como tú esté en el equipo de cirugía eh?

- No diga eso Mary Jane – Le dijo totalmente sonrojada la ojiverde – Vine corriendo porque…

- Porque se te hacía tarde para entrar a la cirugía no es verdad? Qué atolondrada, doctor Andley, seguro de que quiere a este chica en su equipo?

El joven estaba al borde de la risa pero ante todo su profesionalismo le impidió bromear más con su ya abochornada novia.

- Ella es muy eficiente y especial señorita Mary Jane, creo que usted lo sabe también, admito que a veces llega tarde pero en el quirófano se transforma en una enfermera muy ágil y entregada a su labor.

Para la anciana no pasó el la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos que ambos irradiaban, además ya había escuchado algo de eso, no faltaba la gente chismosa en el hospital.

- Bien, confío en lo que dice doctor – Sonrió maliciosamente – Pero le sugeriría tener mucho cuidado con ella, es atolondrada, desobediente, respondona y distraída, me encargaré de lo que me solicitó, hasta luego, adiós torpe.

- Mary Jane! – Candy estaba furiosa, la quería mucho pero su humor a veces podía ser bastante pesado.

- Jajajajajajajaja – Reía divertido el joven.

- Anthony!

- Lo siento mucho mi amor, quién iba a decir que ella había sido tu maestra, cómo lograste sobrevivir? Es, definitivamente una persona muy especial pero he escuchado que es muy hábil enseñando enfermería, ahora sé por qué te desenvuelves tan bien, eres una enfermera muy especial mi amor – Y asegurándose que nadie los viera en ese instante le robó un profundo beso a su novia – Vámonos ya o pronto me ganaré la fama de llegar tarde también.

En ocasiones asistían a elegantes fiestas a la que había sido invitada la familia Andley, adoraba ver a su novio vestido elegantemente pero detestaba que las jóvenes de su edad trataran de llamar su atención, descubrió una faceta muy celosa en ella pero él siempre la tranquilizaba y jamás dio pie a ningún malentendido con nadie puesto que siempre la presentaba a todos como su novia y no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre el gran amor que se tenían. Pero el carismático y guapo médico tampoco la tenía fácil, en dichas reuniones varios caballeros de su edad la invitaban a bailar o entablar conversación con la gentil joven de ojos verdes por lo que se quedaba a su lado todo el tiempo, al final después de alguna graciosa escena de celos de parte de ambos reían divertidos dejando sorprendidos a los demás pues era tal la confianza que se tenían que nadie podía hacer que se enojaran entre ellos.

Rápidamente se convirtieron en la pareja favorita de todos aunque eso conllevaba más invitaciones a eventos elegantes y aburridos que a la pareja no le gustaba y a veces a pesar de los sermones de la tía abuela declinaban las invitaciones, sobre todo el joven de ojos azules que no quería y no le gustaba esa vida vana y superflua, además que ambos lo único que querían era tener tiempo a solas.

Pronto sería su primera Navidad juntos y el joven de ojos de cielo sabe que las reuniones y eventos sociales estarán a la orden del día, así que decide darle más bien un regalo significativo a la dueña de su corazón pues sabía bien que no estaba acostumbrada a todo eso y a decir verdad él tampoco pues ahora amaba llevar una vida pacífica y tranquila.

En la víspera de Navidad ambos pasean tomados de la mano por las amplias avenidas de Chicago, pronto comienza a nevar a lo que el joven abraza aún más a su linda novia, sus corazones se encuentra en paz y felices.

De pronto pasan frente a una bella y enrome tienda llena de hermosos juguetes de madera adornada con un gran pino navideño, el lugar era realmente encantador, la joven observa el lugar fascinada, cómo le gustaría que los niños del Hogar pudieran ver todos estos juguetes pero sobre todo disfrutarlos.

- Princesa – Dijo el joven adivinando sus pensamientos – Qué clase de regalos reciben los niños del Hogar en las Navidades?

- La señorita Pony y la Hermana María trabajan muy duro durante esta época – Le dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica – Ellas en muchas ocasiones elaboran las muñecas y reúnen los juguetes que las personas de los pueblos les dan.

- Qué crees que recibirán los niños el día de mañana?

- Supongo que lo mismo amor, cómo me gustaría que pudieran ver todo esto!

- En esta época de invierno resultaría un viaje pesado y riesgoso para los niños venir a Chicago de visita pero, qué sucedería si en su lugar la tienda va a ellos?

- Cómo dices Anthony?

- Sí – Le sonrió aún más – Qué te parecería que la tienda visitara el hogar de Pony esta Navidad?

- Anthony! no me digas que….

- Así es mi amor – Volteó a ver el enorme aparador – Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos, es tu hogar y son tus madres, estuve en contacto con ellas para decirles que no se preocuparan por nada, me encargaría de que tuvieran una celebración como realmente lo merecen, ojalá pudiera hacer más.

- Anthony! – La joven abrazó por el cuello a su amado y generosísimo novio – Te amo! Muchas gracias! Se pondrán muy felices! - Decía mientras besaba su mejilla.

El muchacho sonrió dulcemente, adoraba verla y hacerla feliz, bien la conocía como para saber que sus pensamientos se dirigían a lo que consideraba su hogar.

- Imaginas las risas de los niños cuando despierten?

- Sí! Qué felices estarán mi amor! – Continuaron con su paseo mientras ella se aferraba a su brazo y lo veía ensoñada.

- Me alegro mucho mi amor, pero recuerda que he cedido la herencia a favor tuyo, puedes hacer uso de ella como quieras, aunque ya me dijiste que la utilice para mis proyectos.

- Pero amor ese dinero no es mío, sé que lo hiciste para cuidarme pero…

- Nada está escrito Candy y quiero asegurarme de tu bienestar, cosa que no pude hacer antes del accidente pues no tenía aún edad para tomar este tipo de decisiones aunque así lo hubiera querido, eso es algo que realmente lamento.

La joven negó con su rostro – Siempre has cuidado de mí, me has hecho sentir amada y protegida desde el día que te conocí, mientras esté a tu lado no necesito nada más, ahora es mi turno para cuidar de ti, nada me habría gustado más que estar a tu lado después de tu accidente.

El muchacho sonrió gentilmente por las palabras y la mirada de amor que su novia le profesaba, ambos continuaron con su paseo hasta que se llegara la hora para prepararse para la gran cena navideña. Ninguno de los dos esperaría que pronto sus deseos por cuidar de él se harían realidad.

Gran parte de la familia Andley se reunía para la cena de Nochebuena, las largas y elegantes mesas estaban decoradas con los más finos adornos y la vajilla de la más exquisita plata, todo desde luego pulcramente ordenado.

El enorme árbol navideño se elevaba majestuoso en la esquina derecha del salón principal y los candelabros y las luces iluminaban preciosamente el lugar, toda la escena parecía de ensueño mientras que alegres charlas y risas se escuchaban al fondo mientras la elegante y romántica música amenizaba la ocasión.

En la mesa principal se encuentra desde luego Albert al frente y a su lado la tía abuela, seguidos de Anthony y Archie, con Candy y Annie a lado suyo, Patty había regresado a Inglaterra para celebrar la Navidad junto a sus padres pero había prometido volver a la brevedad. Incluso los padres de Annie celebraban junto a los Andley en esa ocasión, aunque los rumores del origen de la delicada joven ya se sabían y no era precisamente del agrado de los padres de Archie, pero él siempre como un caballero defendió a capa y espada a su novia y fueron invitados.

La joven rubia al inicio se sintió un poco fuera de lugar ante la gran gala que se celebraba pero su gracia natural la hizo salir airosa en todo momento siempre contando con el apoyo de Anthony; después de bailar un rato en un momento de picardía el joven la lleva cerca del árbol navideño y le dice que mire hacia arriba.

- Creo que debemos seguir la tradición mi amor.

- Pero si es…un muérdago! Anthony pero nos van a ver!

- Y qué hay de malo con eso? Somos novios y todos lo saben.

- Está bien pero…que sea rápido – Dijo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

La joven vio hacia todos lados y le dio un beso muy rápido, demasiado rápido para él.

- Ven Candy, tengo algo que mostrarte – Le dijo entusiasmado.

- A dónde vamos?

- Sssshh, a nuestro mundo, ven – Extendió su mano para ella.

Dorothy que ya sabía del plan del joven les abrió la puerta que daba a la enorme cocina y salieron huyendo por ahí, desde luego precavido como era él, había puesto sus abrigos y botas pues iban a salir de la mansión.

- Mira Candy, está nevando.

- Parecen pétalos de rosas!

- Incluso en invierno hay rosas. Ven pecosa…

Gran parte de los alrededores de la mansión eran iluminados por las luces de la casa que gracias a sus enormes ventanales permitían que la luz se filtrara hacia el jardín.

Caminaron por la nieve hasta llegar a un gran árbol iluminado por muchas luces y en medio de sus enormes ramas brillaba cálidamente la pequeña casa de madera.

- Pero si es la casita del árbol! Está hermoso! Pareciera que miles de estrellas habitaran en él!

- Te gusta pecosa?

- Es precioso mi amor, realmente hermoso.

- Subamos – Y con cuidado ayudó a su amada dama a subir hasta llegar a la casita.

La vista era realmente acogedora, un pequeño árbol navideño, hermosas velas por todos lados y en medio un enorme ramo de rosas Dulce Candy.

Al ver todo eso la vista de la noble joven se nubló, nunca nadie había preparado tantas cosas tan hermosas para ella como lo hacía él: regalarle momentos memorables que duran para toda la vida.

- Mi amor te gusta? Fue difícil pero logré que estas Dulce Candy sobrevivieran al invierno en un invernadero que conozco en Chicago, son para ti, Feliz Navidad pecosa, es nuestra primera Navidad juntos.

- Yo… - La joven agachó su rostro, no, no iba a llorar! Si lo que sentía era más bien felicidad infinita por estar con él.

- Pecosa te encuentras bien? – Le comentó preocupado y levantó con cuidado su bello rostro.

La joven sollozó un poco y lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Pero, qué te sucede pecosa? Por qué lloras? Dímelo por favor.

- Es que…el regalo más maravilloso de todos ha sido que la vida me haya devuelto a mi Anthony! Si no nos hubiéramos visto en el Hogar habríamos vivido separados el resto de nuestras vidas, la sola idea me parece terrible pero estás aquí Anthony!

- Candy… - La noble mirada azul del joven también se nubló – Gracias a ti tenía un motivo por el cual regresar después de esos seis años solo, fue tu voz la que me trajo de vuelta con ustedes, para mí tu eres también el mejor regalo de todos, te amo pecosa.

- Y yo a ti Anthony – Un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas antes de fundirse ambos en un suave beso, entregado y lleno de amor.

- Quería que tuviéramos nuestra propia celebración mi pequeña llorona – Le dijo mientras le daba una Dulce Candy.

Ambos se sientan en un hermosa y suave manta que los protegía del frío y observan en silencio a la nieve caer afuera del árbol, las velas las hacían lucir con pequeños destellos dorados que flotan en el viento.

- Por siempre juntos.

- Siempre Anthony – Juntan sus frentes acercando poco a poco sus rostros guiados por el magnetismo chispeante y arrollador que siempre los envolvía cerrando poco a poco sus ojos hasta unir sus labios en el beso más entregado que pudieran darse.

El día de Navidad fue de gran alegría para todos, Candy sin duda fue quien más regalos recibió de todos pues todos la amaban a su manera, pero siendo como era lo que más apreció fue el gesto amoroso con que lo hicieron, incluso la tía abuela le obsequió un exquisito vestido beige con detalles en verde esmeralda que realmente la hacían lucir como toda una princesa.

Pero pese a todos los desvelos, Anthony fue requerido en el hospital para asistir en una cirugía importante al día siguiente de Navidad por lo que salió de la mansión desde muy temprana hora, la tía abuela como siempre dijo que él no había nacido para recibir órdenes y un Andley dirigía su agenda como mejor le pareciera pero la respuesta del joven fue simplemente que tenía que cumplir su deber como médico el cual era curar a sus pacientes y para esto no existían horarios así que disculpándose con todos se dirigió a la clínica.

Después de la operación el joven galeno con su uniforme médico bebía una taza de café mientras observaba el nublado paisaje en la entrada del hospital, dentro de poco terminaría su turno y podría regresar a casa.

- Doctor Andley! Doctor Andley!

- Qué sucede señorita Johnson?

- Ha habido un terrible accidente cerca del lago Michigan, estarán trasladando a los pacientes a este hospital pero son varios los heridos y debido al mal tiempo es difícil el traslado y puede ser que muchos requieran la atención básica inmediata.

- Cuántos doctores de guardia hay el día de hoy?

- Realmente pocos, y si consideramos que se tendrán que quedar unos aquí para recibir a los heridos y atender a los enfermos en el hospital….

- Está bien, me dirigiré de inmediato hacia allá, esas personas necesitan toda la ayuda posible!

El traslado hacia el lago fue realmente lento, el clima no parecía ayudar al joven pues el día era húmedo y la temperatura estaba descendido bastante, cuando lo pensó vio que sólo había salido corriendo con su uniforme sin ningún abrigo encima; pero finalmente logró su cometido y llegó al lugar: una familia que vivía cerca de ahí había decidido visitar el lago pero su carruaje chocó con un coche que iba a considerable velocidad por lo que todos salieron disparados de su vehículo.

Rápidamente revisó a los heridos, dos de ellos estaban inconscientes pero vivos y respiraban bien, había esperanza! A otro tuvo que ponerle una improvisada tabla de madera en la pierna rota en lo que conseguían quien lo trasladara al hospital.

- En dónde está Timothy? – Gritaba una mujer – Timothy! Timothy!

- Qué sucede señora? Faltan más personas?

- Es mi hijo, tiene 8 años pero no sé en dónde está!

El joven volteó hacia todos lados hasta que dio con el niño pero su sangre se congeló pues había caído al helado lago y sólo su brazo salía del agua.

- Señora! Reúna las mantas que quedaron dispersas! Y acérquelas a la fogata!

- Tim! – Sollozó la mujer.

Ni siquiera lo dudó por un instante, sencillamente avanzó lo más que pudo sobre la superficie de hielo del lago hasta llegar a la parte en que éste se había hecho pedazos.

- Resiste Timothy! Voy por ti! – Se dio cuenta que la única forma de llegar con el niño era definitivamente nadando hacia él.

Nadó con todas sus fuerzas pues la corriente del agua era rápida y tuvo que sumergirse cerca del lugar donde había visto al niño por última vez, buscó frenéticamente por debajo del agua su figura hasta que dio con ella, trató de hacer caso omiso la sensación de agujas que se clavaban en su cuerpo con esa agua tan helada y nadando contra corriente llegó después de varios intentos a la orilla y cargó al niño en sus brazos hasta llegar a la fogata.

- Tim!

Anthony acercó al niño a la fogata y de inmediato y con cuidado quitó sus ropas mojadas para envolverlo con las pocas mantas que tenían, revisó sus signos vitales e hizo que el niño arrojara el agua que había tomado, finalmente despertó y comenzó a llorar para alivio de todos; el joven le dio paso a su mamá para que lo reconfortara y le diera más calor.

Aún trataba de recuperar el aliento pero pronto el inclemente frío en su cuerpo mojado comenzó a hacer estragos en él y recorrió el lugar pero lamentablemente no encontró con qué cubrirse por lo que se sentó junto a ellos lo más cerca que pudo de la fogata.

Candy ya había sido informada del accidente e incluso había recibido a uno de los heridos, la jefa de enfermeras le informó que el doctor Andley se había dirigido al lugar del accidente cosa que no le extrañó a ella pues lo conocía muy bien y ya lo esperaba ansiosa para agradecerle su valiente gesto.

- Candy! Nos están avisando que una persona viene muy mal, tiene hipotermia, por favor avisa a los encargados que preparen todo para hacerle entrar en calor lo antes posible.

El corazón le dio un vuelco a la enfermera de ojos verdes.

- Quién es esa persona Natalie?

Es joven, sólo nos dijeron eso.

La joven comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, por qué no sabía nada de él? Por qué no lo había acompañado en la mañana así hubieran ido juntos al lago?

Iba caminando por el pasillo principal del hospital cuando ve a un médico y dos enfermeras llevando a un paciente en camilla, detrás de ellos ve a Anthony y corre para saludarlo, sintió un gran alivio cuando vio que había regresado bien.

- Anthony! Estás bien? ...Dios mío! Anthony! Estás pálido y tu ropa húmeda! Y ese abrigo? – Se espantó terriblemente la rubia – Qué sucedió?

- No te preocupes Candy, enseguida voy a cambiarme de ropa, el niño que llevaban ahorita cayó al lago y tuve que nadar hacia él para salvarlo, afortunadamente salimos a tiempo.

- Doctor Andley – Comentó un colega suyo – Será mejor que termine por hoy, ya hizo mucho, le agradecemos pero necesita descansar.

- Gracias pero estoy bien, enseguida vuelvo.

Candy observa el paso ligeramente cansado del joven, no pasaba desapercibida su palidez.

Después de sentarse unos momentos y tomar una taza de café para agarrar nuevamente calor, el joven se dispone a seguir su rutina, le preocupaba que el pequeño niño se enfermara por la exposición al frío.

- Mi amor, será mejor que descanses, aún sigues pálido.

- Gracias pecosa pero ya sólo faltan dos horas para terminar mi turno, además era lo que menos podía hacer no lo crees? – Le sonrió.

Después de un rato Candy lo busca nuevamente pero esta vez lo encuentra tosiendo un poco.

- Anthony! Estás tosiendo, será mejor que te revisen, lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso!

- Estoy bien pecosa, quizás sólo me resfríe un poco.

- Pero…

- No te preocupes Candy.

Vaya si era terco en algunas ocasiones.

- Cómo puedes decir eso! Estoy muy preocupada por ti! No te ves nada bien! Por qué no te vas a descansar?

- Debo cumplir con mi deber amor.

- Pero qué testarudo que eres! – Gritó Candy por primera vez a su rubio aunque después se arrepintió – Tienes que descansar Anthony!

Al principio el joven abrió los ojos de par en par muy sorprendido por la reacción pero después sonrió.

- Pecosa, es la primera vez que peleamos y todo es porque estás preocupada por mí, perdóname está bien, sólo lo haré si eres mi enfermera personal.

- Perdóname Anthony – Le dijo apenada – Pero es que ahora en lugar de pálido veo tu rostro sonrojado, me parece que tienes fiebre.

Ambos se fueron directamente a la mansión y el joven sin explicar lo sucedido se dirigió a su habitación directamente dejando a todos preocupados.

- Candy, qué le sucede a Anthony? No parece el de siempre – Se preocupó Albert.

- Tiene fiebre Albert…lo que sucede es que…. – La rubia le explicó el acto heroico del joven de ojos azules haciendo que el ceño de su amigo se intensificara más, su sobrino siempre había sido así, impulsivo y no medía las consecuencias algunas veces.

- Le pediré a nuestro médico que venga, me alegro que todo haya salido bien pero será mejor estar preparados, está haciendo demasiado frío y él permaneció así en la intemperie por mucho tiempo.

Al día siguiente Candy se levanta muy temprano para ver cómo se encontraba su novio cuando lo ve cerca de las escaleras preparándose para ir al hospital.

- Pero Anthony! Debes descansar aún!

- Descuida amor, estoy bien – Aunque su sonrisa se veía más apagada.

Candy le dijo que se enojaría nuevamente con él si iba y pensó en ir con Albert para ayudarle a convencerlo pero cuando bajaban las escaleras cual fue su impacto al ver al joven que yacía en el piso inconsciente.

- Anthony! – Gritaron ambos y avanzaron rápido con el.

- Anthony! Anthony! despierta! – Gritaba Candy.

- Respira agitadamente Candy y mira, tiene muchísima fiebre!

Pronto los habitantes de la mansión supieron de la situación del joven, la tía abuela demostraba su preocupación enojándose pues lo que había hecho decía ella había sido tonto.

- Qué es lo que tiene doctor? – Preguntó la dama.

- Me temo que es neumonía señora Elroy, y una muy fuerte, esperemos…que la supere.

- Qué dice? Tan mal está doctor? – Se espantaron todos terriblemente, estaba en tan inminente peligro? Nuevamente la idea de perderlo se clavó en sus mentes.

- Anthony…. – Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro de la muchacha, el temor de no verlo más se hizo latente en su corazón, no…no no no, esta vez se iba con él.

- Candy – Albert la tomó de los hombros – Eres enfermera cierto? Él te necesita, sé que será difícil pues lo amas pero tienes que mantener la entereza.

- Albert…

- Es joven y muy fuerte, estoy seguro de que lo superará – Les dijo el médico – Pero estas primeras horas son vitales para que la enfermedad no avance.

Candy entró en la habitación con cuidado, jamás había visto a Anthony así y el hecho le dolió en el alma, era tan bueno que prácticamente había dado su vida por el niño, si ella hubiera estado en su lugar lo habría hecho también, pero no merecía lo que le estaba sucediendo!

- Lo siento mi amor – Le sonrió y trató de sentarse en su lecho.

- No Anthony no te esfuerces! – Corrió hacia él para recostarlo nuevamente en su cama – Tienes que prometerme que te cuidarás sí?

- No llores pecosa, no estoy tan mal como el doctor dice, qué no soy médico yo también? Yo… - Un fuerte acceso de tos le impidió hablar.

- No sigas por favor, el doctor ha dicho que tienes neumonía – La joven comenzó a acomodar sus almohadas, procurar que estuviera cómodo, revisó que la calefacción estuviera encendida y dedicó sus esfuerzos para bajar su fiebre.

Después de varios intentos del joven para que no hiciera todo eso pues decía que no hacía falta finalmente tuvo que acceder ante la petición insistente de la gentil rubia, había demostrado ser un paciente un tanto testarudo pero al final sabía que lo que ella decía tenía razón y aceptó cooperar.

Por la noche la fiebre nuevamente hizo presencia en el joven Candy les prometió a todos que ella lo cuidaría toda la noche, si lograba que pasara bien la noche con seguridad la recuperación sería rápida.

- Candy, él estará bien verdad? – Preguntó un angustiado Archie – No puede pasarle nada malo, no después de lo que hizo.

_All my life so many times (En toda mi vida cuántas veces)_

_I have dreamed that I could fly (He soñado que puedo volar)_

_Like a bird so proud and free (Como un pájaro libre y orgulloso)_

_Where there are no boundaries (A un lugar en donde no existen los límites)_

_Soaring through the endless blue (Elevándome a través del infinito azul)_

_If dreams came true (Si tan solo los sueños se hicieran realidad)_

- Archie… no, no lo permitiré.

- Tiemblo ante la sola idea, por favor si necesitas ayuda dímelo, estaré en mi habitación aunque no creo que pueda dormir, Stear, hermano, por favor ayúdanos.

- Tendré que avisarle a Vincent de esto urgentemente, Candy, Archie, confiemos en que todo esto pasará pronto – Albert se retira pero en cuanto da la vuelta su rostro se torna sumamente serio.

La cruel realidad llegó como un tren arrollando la mente de ella y de quienes le querían, hace unos días estaban bromeando y ahora parecía que toda la felicidad había sido sólo un sueño efímero que amenazaba con romperse en mil pedazos. El cielo nublado y amenazante se extendía sobre la mansión y la luz que había llegado a sus vidas inesperadamente parecía que duraría lo que la luz de una bella luciérnaga en verano.

El joven lo estaba pasando realmente mal aunque no lo decía, no respiraba bien y la fiebre estaba haciendo estragos pues comenzó a temblar pese a que contaba con varios cobertores encima pero no quería preocuparla. _Perdóname pecosa, nuevamente te hice una promesa pero .… siempre estaré contigo._

_I would spread my wings out wide (Extendería mis alas de par en par)_

_Let the wind song lift me high (Y dejaría que la canción del viento me impulsara)_

_Feel the breeze as it caressed my face (Para sentir la brisa acariciar mi rostro)_

_And my cares just drifted away (Y mis preocupaciones se alejarían)_

_In my heart of hearts I know (En mi corazón sé)_

_I have been there once before (Que he estado antes aquí)_

_Close my eyes and in a moment's time (Cierro mis ojos y en un instante del tiempo)_

_I would find the joy I knew (Encontraría aquella alegría que conocía)_

_If dreams came true (Si tan solo los sueños se hicieran realidad)_

La joven sentía su corazón latir con fuerza pese a tratar de mantener la calma mientras él dormía o ella pensaba que dormí y caminaba por toda la habitación, revisó en varias ocasiones el fuego de la chimenea, revisó su cama, se sentaba pero inmediatamente se ponía de pie, estaba muy angustiada y el temor se hacía cada vez más latente.

_Far above the world I'd fly (Lejos del mundo volaría)_

_Shining wings against the sky (Las alas brillan en el cielo)_

_Where the air is fresh and sweet (En donde el air es fresco y dulce)_

_And at last I'm free (Y finalmente soy libre)_

_Oh, how gracefully I'd climb (Oh, qué graciosamente subiría)_

_Through the clouds into the light (A través de las nubs hacia la luz)_

_To a place that's bright and new (A un lugar que es nuevo y luminoso)_

_If dreams came true (Si los sueños se hicieran realidad)_

- Anthony… amor, no me dejes por favor, no después todas estas nuevas promesas que hemos hecho…recuerdas que apenas hace dos días mientras veíamos la nieve caer prometimos estar juntos por siempre?

Se acercó a él para cerciorarse que respirara, tocó su rostro y el miedo se apoderó de ella llevando sus manos instintivamente hacia su boca para ahogar un grito. Estaba frío, muy frío.

- ….Anthony – De sus labios el sonido casi imperceptible de su nombre solo pudo ser escuchado por ella misma.

Ecos del dolor vivido años atrás brotaron en su corazón, no ahora, no ahora que ella pensaba que….

_Gazing at the distant sky (Observando el distante cielo)_

_Have you dreamed that you could fly (Alguna vez has soñado que puedes volar)_

_Felt the breeze as it caressed your face (Alguna vez has sentido la brisa acariciar tu rostro)_

_And your cares just drifted away (Y tus preocupaciones alejarse?)_

_In my heart of hearts I see (En mi corazón me doy cuenta)_

_This was always meant to be (Que así estaba destinado a ser)_

_Close your eyes and with your hand in mine (Cierra tus ojos y toma mi mano)_

_I would fly away with you (Volaré contigo)_

_If dreams came true (Si tan solo los sueños se hicieran realidad)_

- Amor …. – Sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraban inundados de cristalinas lágrimas a punto de desbordarse en un torrente que nada ni nadie podría detener nunca más – Amor….

Aturdida por el dolor y con su mente a punto de evadir la realidad se acuesta a su lado frente a él y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas, como si quisiera que la llevara a donde él estuviera, el crujir de la chimenea se escucha en la oscuridad de la habitación, es el único sonido que da vida en la mitad de la noche y la nieve cae por la ventana que es iluminada por la luz de la luna.

_Far above the world we'd fly (Lejos del mundo volaríamos)_

_Shining wings against the sky (Nuestras alas brillarían en el cielo)_

_Where the air is fresh and sweet (En donde el aire es fresco y dulce)_

_And at last we're free (Y por fin seremos libres)_

_Oh, how gracefully we'd climb (Oh, qué graciosamente subiríamos)_

_Through the clouds into the light (A través de las nubs hacia la luz)_

_To a place that's bright and new (A un lugar que es nuevo y limunoso)_

_If dreams came true (Sin tan solo los sueños se hicieran realidad)_

Un amor que había vencido a la propia muerte se enfrenta una vez más al cruel y fatal destino, la vida se extingue a cada segundo que pasa como la luz de una vela que poco a poco se apaga, en ese instante el péndulo del reloj da su campanada final a la batalla librada.

- De aquí a la eternidad, tuya soy…


	11. Chapter 11

**ALCANZANDO AL DESTINO**

**CAPÍTULO X.** **PIEZAS DE AJEDREZ**

_At that moment I remembered it all (En ese momento lo recordé todo)_  
_When I see those memories they seem so small.. (Cuando evoco esos recuerdos parecen tan pequeños y distantes)_  
_You're far away in a place that I can't reach (Estás tan lejos, en un lugar que no puedo alcanzar)_  
_I can't wait for these words of love to be said (No puedo esperar más a que estas palabras de amor sean dichas)_

_I really was to blame (Yo era la culpable)_  
_Will I ever get to meet you again? (Te volveré a ver alguna vez?)_  
_I can't even imagine that (No me atrevo ni a pensarlo)_  
_I still love you and now I'll confess that to you (Aún te amo y me confesaré ante ti)_  
_I wanna love you forever (Quiero amarte por siempre)_  
_It's not too late (Aún no es demasiado tarde)_  
_Be with me forever (Quédate conmigo para siempre)_

_For a long time you've been in my heart (Has permanecido en mi corazón por tanto tiempo)_  
_Much time passes and still you're far away, but I will stay alive (Muchas cosas suceden y tú segues tan lejos, pero viviré)_

_I really was to blame (Yo era la culpable)_  
_Will I ever get to meet you again? (Te volveré a ver alguna vez?)_  
_I can't even imagine that (No me atrevo ni a pensarlo)_  
_I still love you and now I'll confess that to you (Aún tea mo y me confesaré ante ti)_  
_I wanna love you forever (Quiero amarte por siempre)_  
_It's not too late (Aún no es demasiado tarde)_  
_Be with me forever (Quédate conmigo para siempre)_

La gentil figura femenina camina a través de ese hermoso sendero lleno rosas en plena flor, el acariciante viento pareciera que fuera su guía, la voz de quien amó que la lleve hacia ese lugar y ecos del día en el que él le había declarado su amor en su querida colina llegaron a sus pensamientos: aquella bella melodía que tocó para ella y que se fundía con el viento inundaron sus oídos como si la estuviera escuchando otra vez, paso a paso se fue acercando hacia la colina favorita de él en donde el sol iluminaba bellamente en lo alto, sí, porque sólo ese hermoso lugar podía representarlo: un lugar lleno de luz y de vida._ Estás tan lejos de mí ahora…_

Un remolino de sentimientos se apoderan de ella en esa fecha tan significativa, cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel día en que le había dicho adiós para siempre? Ya no lo recordaba pero no era el momento para que sus fuerzas flaquearan pues tenía un motivo muy importante para no abandonarse a sí misma en ese sitio y esperar hasta que él descendiera por ella y la llevara junto a él para siempre.

Los demás también hubieran querido acompañarla pero sabían que sería un momento demasiado emotivo para ella así que prefirieron darle un tiempo a solas para que platicara con él.

Bajo ese majestuoso árbol que se elevaba hacia el cielo en lo que había sido su colina preferida, ella se pone de pie y observa su nombre escrito en esa placa sobre la sencilla pero bella lápida, sus labios no se atreven a pronunciarlo porque _ah!_ Cómo duele decir su nombre ahora que no está, cómo hacerlo sin recordar ese día en el que sus cuerpos se sintieron por última vez. _Siempre fue así no es verdad?…Apareciste en mi vida como una estrella fugaz, tan bella pero tan efímera, extinguiéndose rápidamente en la oscuridad de la noche…._

Inhala profundamente y percibe el aroma a rosas, cierra sus ojos y con una sonrisa forzada eleva su mirada hacia el profundo cielo azul….

- …Cómo me duele amarte – Sollozaba – Qué hicimos tú y yo mi amor para tener que amarnos desde mundos diferentes?

_Siempre estoy contigo mi amor….siempre… puedes sentir mi mano que te toca?_

- Tus caricias son el viento que recorre este lugar siempre que vengo a visitarte.

_Cada vez que escuches el viento soplar es mi voz que te llama, es mi mano que te acaricia, es el beso que te envío y llega a tus mejillas…_

- Y tus ojos son el cielo azul que se erige en lo alto de este mundo y siempre nos cuidan no es verdad amor?

_Siempre estoy contigo…._

- Por qué mi amor? – Apenas pudo ahogar su llanto la joven mujer, sus ojos brillaban llenos de lágrimas mientras mantenía su vista fija al cielo – Siempre nos hemos amado pero esto jamás podrá ser….

_No llores pequeña pecosa, llegué a ti para ayudarte a encontrar tu camino nuevamente…_

- Pero si mi camino eres tú….. – Las lágrimas comienzan a caer lentamente sobre la dura piedra en la cual se hincaba ahora y depositaba una hermosa rosa blanca.

_Aún tienes corazones que cuidar en este mundo mi amor…._

- No puedo! Sin ti no puedo!

_Lo hiciste una vez pecosa, esta vez podrás también, recuerda que mi amor se extiende aún en ese mundo…_

- Puedes verlo a lo lejos? – Sonrió esta vez genuinamente.

_Sí, puedo verlo – Dijo con orgullo_

- Es lo único que me hace seguir adelante, lo único que me detiene para no abandonarme en este lugar y esperar a que el hilo que me une a esta vida sea cortado para siempre y llegar a ti….

_Ese momento algún día llegará amor mío pero no es aquí y no será la forma…_

- Perdóname – Su voz se quebró - Sé que prometí que siempre te visitaría con una gran sonrisa pero…necesito llorar! Tengo que llorar tu ausencia! Tengo que derramar el dolor de no tenerte! De extrañar tu cuerpo! Antes de que él venga aquí necesito decirte que sólo a ti te amé y te amaré hasta que muera! – Se arrodilló frente a la blanca lápida y lloró con todas sus fuerzas.

Casi pudo sentir su mano varonil secando las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

- Lo siento mi amor, lo siento…. – Cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

_Él te espera….._

Rápidamente secó sus lágrimas y volteó hacia donde se escuchaban unos pequeños pasos…

- Mamá! Mamá! – Llegó un precioso niño rubio con cabello dorado como el sol y enormes y vivaces ojos azules.

- Pequeño Anthony! – La joven extendió sus brazos para recibir al niño que corría por la colina.

- Mamá! Mira qué bonitas flores traje para papá! – La sonrisa tan feliz del pequeño la llenó de alegría.

- Son preciosas cariño! Anda, vayamos a sembrarlas, mmm qué te parece si ahora las colocamos alrededor del árbol?

- Síiiiiiiiii - Y diciendo esto el niño corre primero hacia la bella lápida para dar sus respetos – Hola papá! Vine a visitarte, mira cuánto he crecido ya! Mamá dice que cada día me parezco más a ti, entonces eso quiere decir que seré tan fuerte e inteligente como tú! – Decía con orgullo - Papá… dile a mi mamá que ya no esté triste porque a veces te extrañamos pero yo sé que siempre estás con nosotros, siempre me dices eso en mis sueños.

- Anthony….

- Verdad mamá? Papá siempre me visita y me lo dice…

- Sí mi amor, él vivirá por siempre en nuestros corazones – Le sonrió con ternura – Plantemos estas rosas y volvamos a casa, nos están esperando.

- Adiós papá! Después vendré a leerte un libro de cuentos que me regaló mi tío Archie – El pequeño no dejaba de sonreír y era tan animoso como lo había sido él.

- Adiós mi amor… tuya por siempre…..

Ese día siempre terminaba agotada, mental y emocionalmente. Después de acostar a su pequeño niño recorría por inercia y con su mente ausente el elegante pasillo hasta cerrar lentamente la puerta de su enorme habitación y corría a su cama para hundirse en ella, qué frío sentía! qué soledad…era tal su vacío que cruzó sus brazos como si quisiera abrazar a su propio cuerpo para no sentir el frío de su corazón.

- Tú me lo dijiste mientras paseábamos a caballo…."Si tu eres mi vida cómo he de seguir sin mi vida misma?"..Cómo hago Anthony?

La bella joven de ojos verdes comienza a evocar los momentos vividos después de que el destino le hubiera arrebatado cruelmente a lo mejor de su vida.

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

_Nos convertimos en uno sólo y nos entregamos todo el amor que teníamos para ofrecernos, sólo una vez y jamás volvió a repetirse, en ese momento no pensábamos, tan sólo sentíamos… derramamos nuestro amor que por años se mantuvo contenido en nuestro ser, nunca fui tan feliz como ese día en el que me uní a ti mi amor…. Aún recuerdo tu mirada intensa y vehemente que no dejaba de posarse sobre mí y tus manos que me prepararon para ti…Cuántos te amo no nos dijimos en esa ocasión? No me importó lo que podría suceder después, sólo quería sentirte vivo y a mi lado, también te sentías así verdad? En aquella casona del bosque…_

_Fue maravilloso el viaje que emprendimos en ese instante hacia un lugar totalmente desconocido para los dos, cómo quisiera volver a sentir tu cálido aliento sobre mi cuello, tu corazón acelerado sobre mi pecho, tu cuerpo haciéndome tuya…tu voz llenándome de dulces palabras mientras juntos sentíamos nuestro amor explotar en nuestros cuerpos._

_Pero sucedió solamente una vez y después…en una fría mañana te fuiste mi amor, me dejaste en el más cruel abandono, quería reprochártelo! Quería culparte! Por qué habías hecho esa hazaña tan… digna de ti? Por qué no fui yo en tu lugar a ese lago congelado…pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía haber esperado otra cosa de ti._

_Casi perdí la cordura cuando sentí la frialdad en tu cuerpo, recuerdo cuando todos intentaron separarme de ti al día siguiente pero yo simplemente no quería terminar con nuestro último abrazo, pasé toda la noche así contigo lo recuerdas?…Yo sólo te decía que abrieras tus ojos, era acaso mucho pedir? Abrir tus ojos, solamente eso, te lo repetía una y otra vez y cuando entraron a la habitación les preguntaba incesantemente por qué no podías abrir tus ojos pero por respuesta solamente vi sus rostros terriblemente tristes y llenos de lágrimas, nadie se atrevió a responderme por qué no abrías tus bellos ojos azules._

_Tuvieron que cuidarme mucho mi amor….te acuerdas? Incluso estuve a punto de… pero Albert se dio cuenta y me detuvo. Sé que no deliraba, sé que estabas ahí conmigo pese a que nadie me creyó, tú me dijiste: "No te rindas pecosa, pronto la ilusión a tu vida llegará", No entendí lo que me habías querido decir pero no pasaron muchos días cuando lo supe, nuestro amor había tenido sus frutos, cuánto lloré y reí al mismo tiempo._

_Los que nos quieren se sorprendieron tanto pero no les extrañó, ni siquiera me lo reprocharon, al contrario, la esperanza llegó también a todos los que te llorábamos porque tú seguirías vivo a través de él….Fue en ese momento cuando pude ponerme de pie otra vez porque no le podía fallar y tampoco a ti, me enfrentaría a todo por nuestro hijo._

_~~FIN DE FLASHBACK~~_

- Qué curioso no amor? El bebé nació en Mayo, un mes antes de lo esperado… en el mes en que me regalaste mi nuevo cumpleaños y las Dulce Candy se encuentran más vivas que nunca pero desde luego que no podía ser de otra manera porque tú estabas ahí entre nosotros.

_Recuerdo que había visto el cuadro de la señora Rosemarie junto a ti recién nacido y cuando lo tuve en mis brazos por primera vez fue como si hubieras vuelto a nacer pues es igual a ti, por eso no lo dudé ni siquiera un segundo y en cuanto lo abracé le dije: "Te amo, mi pequeño Anthony"._

_Estuve a punto de irme lejos de los Andley, de Lakewood, como siempre lo había hecho cuando el dolor abrumaba mi existencia pero pensé que no sería justo para él… quería que te conociera a través de tus obras, de tus rosas, de todo lo que tocaste, leíste, por donde caminaste…., todos se alegraron mucho cuando les dije mi decisión de permanecer aquí aunque sabía que tendría que vivir siempre con el recuerdo de todos los momentos que pasamos juntos…. Pero con la esperanza de que quizás algún día, el dolor cesaría más eso nunca ocurrió._

- Pero el amor nunca se termina no es verdad Anthony? Fuiste tú quien me lo enseñó, el amor siempre florece y vive eternamente….

La joven madre se pone de pie y se dirige hacia su balcón. Hay luna llena y el cielo está completamente despejado.

- Qué hermosa luna, ilumina tanto que desde aquí puedo ver a las Dulce Candy! Mi amor, la noche es tan clara y serena, siento que en cualquier momento podré verte caminando entre tus rosas… - Guarda silencio y observa el jardín expectante, casi orando para que se le permitiera ver su hermoso espíritu.

En ese instante, las luciérnagas comienzan a brillar entre las rosas, pequeños puntos de luz destellan entre sus hojas, sus espinas…en el aire….

- Eres tú….estás aquí… – Una lágrima que contenía el dolor del mundo resbala por su mejilla.

Corre desesperada por la enorme mansión pensando que si tarda demasiado quizás la imagen desaparezca del rosedal…..

- Anthony! Anthony! …

Silencio. El único sonido que se escucha en esa iluminada noche es el de los grillos, alguna que otra ave nocturna y el viento.

- Candy!

- Albert! Qué haces aquí?

- Candy, te encuentras bien? Vine a dar un paseo, no podía dormir.

- Yo tampoco – Dijo cabizbaja la joven.

- Tranquila Candy, es un día especial no es así? Siempre vas este día a visitar su tumba… Yo también me siento así, los recuerdos pesan demasiado a veces – Le sonrió gentilmente – Mañana será otro día.

- Lo siento mucho Albert, iré a asegurarme de que el pequeño Anthony duerma bien, buenas noches! – Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo sin darle oportunidad de responderle algo, no lloraría, pues estaba segura de que en ese instante él estaba visitando sus rosas, podía sentirlo, casi verlo y no quería que él la viera así, _Hasta cuándo Anthony? Si estás aquí por qué no apareces frente a mí? _

Los días y las semanas transcurrieron como un tren que viaja a gran velocidad, las estaciones llegaron una sobre otra sin que se diera cuenta, siendo siempre el invierno la más triste de todas pues le recordaba aquel fatídico día.

Mirando en retrospectiva vio su vida pasar frente al rosedal y frente al árbol que vigilaba su eterno descanso en aquella colina cerca de la mansión: Candy de pie frente a su tumba en verano, Candy quitando gentilmente las doradas hojas de los árboles de la lápida en otoño; Candy quien, pese al frío y la nieve que a veces impedía su paso iba siempre a platicar con él por las mañanas, únicamente cuando llegaba la primavera su ánimo mejoraba pues la imagen de las rosas le daban alegría al lugar.

Siempre ahí llorando al pie de su tumba, visitándolo a cualquier hora del día sin importarle que lloviera o nevara.

- Ya no puedo más!…..nuestro hijo se ha marchado a estudiar muy lejos de aquí y ha encontrado el amor….qué más me queda? Qué más en donde te pueda sentir vivo en este mundo?

_Llévame contigo…._

_Llévame a tu lado mi amor…_

_Pasa la primavera, el verano, el otoño y el invierno, todo se mueve, todo cambia y gira a mi alrededor, todos pasan frente a mí pero yo sigo atada aquí, nadie logra moverme de este lugar…_

El invierno había sido particularmente crudo en ese año…todos se habían marchado de Lakewood después de las fiestas, Albert había insistido en que se fuera con ellos a Chicago pero ella no quiso, se quedó en Lakewood.

- Qué frío está haciendo!…..no importa, hoy quiero visitarte – Dijo mientras salía de la mansión.

La bella mujer se dirige a la colina favorita de su amado cuando una fuerte tormenta cae sobre Lakewood pero esto no le impidió su anhelo de visitarlo, llega a donde él descansa y se sienta a su lado protegiéndose con una larga capa del frío.

La soledad del lugar es terrible, las nubes grises parecía que reflejaban su corazón en ese día y lo piensa mejor…

- En realidad no importa, ya no importa verdad? – Se quita su abrigo y se recuesta sobre la blanca lápida por un largo tiempo permitiendo que la nieve cayera sobre su cuerpo y se fuera acumulando.

_Cierro mis ojos, el frío se clava en mi cuerpo como espadas y comienza a temblar incontrolablemente, he perdido la noción del tiempo y mi visión se torna borrosa a cada segundo que pasa como si cayera en una gran oscuridad mientras el ritmo de mi corazón se hace más lento y me siento caer en un profundo abismo, se me hace difícil distinguir la realidad de la ilusión pero justo cuando siento que ya no puedo más el helado viento comienza a desaparecer, la tormenta cesa y el cielo comienza a abrirse._

_Me decepciono….pensé que había emprendido mi camino al mundo en el que tú estás pero veo que sigo aún frente a tu tumba…_

_Abro poco a poco mis ojos….lo único que veo es el hermoso cielo azul de invierno, tan limpio, tan brillante…cómo me recuerdan a tus ojos! Si tan sólo pudiera alcanzar ese cielo…elevo mi mano hacia él con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan, creo que…sí…creo que esta vez sí podré tocar ese cielo que tanto extraño…._

- Candy….

_Escucho tu voz! Finalmente te alcancé? _

- Candy….

_En dónde te encuentras?….Qué hermoso es escuchar tu voz nuevamente, cuánto la extrañaba! Finalmente nos reuniremos y nada podrá separarnos esta vez…. Mi amado Anthony…_

- Candy…, amor aquí estoy….

- Qué hermoso cielo azul – _Sonrío, finalmente logro ver tu añorado rostro….qué alegría! Se puede llorar en el cielo? Porque en estos momentos lo estoy haciendo…_

- No llores por favor pecosa….

- Cuánto extrañaba tu voz Anthony – Dijo hipando por el llanto – Pero lo que creí que era el cielo en realidad eran tus ojos azules, creí que eran el cielo al que yo quería llegar para alcanzarte!

- Candy reacciona amor!

- Pero… - Sintió como el joven la abrazaba por la cintura muy cerca suyo y colocaba su cabeza sobre su pecho acunándola, pronto cayó en cuenta que lo que pensó que era el suave pasto en la colina eran más bien las tibias sábanas que los protegían del frío y su mirada aún perdida recorrió el lugar – Anthony… Dios mío! Anthony estás bien!

- Muchas gracias por quedarte a mi lado – Besa sus dorados rizos.

La joven parecía salir de un trance, su mente iba conectando con la realidad poco a poco y pronto percibió el cálido cuerpo del apuesto joven completamente entrelazado con el suyo, ambos estaban acostados con sus rostros a milímetros de distancia. Lo sentía, estaba ahí con ella, vivo, respirando, con sus hermosos ojos azules abiertos y luminosos como siempre.

- Qué te sucede pecosa? Te sientes mal? – Se preocupó el muchacho de ojos de cielo.

La joven lo abrazó fuertemente y no se separó de él por un buen rato.

- Mi amor qué te ocurre? Perdóname, te preocupaste por mí, ya estoy mejor pecosa y todo gracias a ti.

- Pensé que te había perdido para siempre Anthony! – Sollozó la joven – Anoche toqué tu frente y estabas muy frío, en ese instante mi corazón se detuvo y te abracé pues no soportaba la idea de perderte!

- Candy – Le dijo con infinita dulzura – Gracias a tu calor pude recuperarme durante la noche, dentro de mi fiebre y a pesar de lo alta que era el frío que sentía era terrible pero pude sentir el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío y te abracé – Le sonrió – Por la madrugada te vi profundamente dormida y no quise despertarte.

La joven tenía tan presente el sentimiento de haberlo perdido, cómo pudo ser tan tonta, el miedo se había apoderado de ella anoche y su mente se había bloqueado ante el temor de ese fatal desenlace.

El apuesto médico tocó su rostro aún preocupado: Te sientes bien pecosa?

- Sí… - Repentinamente lo abrazó, no le importó encontrarse en el lecho de su habitación junto a él y que estaban en la mansión Andley – Sí mi amor, Anthony, por favor nunca te vayas de mi lado, nunca más como aquella vez!

- Eso te lo juro – Le dijo con voz apasionada y cerró el abrazo rodeándola por la cintura con sus dos brazos.

El sol apenas comenzaba a salir, era muy temprano aún y la mansión se encontraba en silencio, el joven aún estaba convaleciente y exhausto de haber padecido tan severa fiebre y al sentirse tan cerca y tibios los dos en esa fría mañana de invierno poco a poco se quedaron dormidos nuevamente.

Pero esta pareja contaba con un ángel guardián definitivamente, y este ángel parecía que ya comenzaba a comprender la misión que se le había encomendado: vigilar a sus seres más amados de algunas de sus imprudencias.

- William! Cómo se encuentra Anthony? Voy a su habitación – Dijo imponente la señora Elroy.

- Tía abuela, él se encuentra mucho mejor – Sonrió Albert – Acabo de ir a verlo pero en estos momentos aún se encuentra descansando, lo mejor será no importunarlo por el momento, mejor bajemos a desayunar y pidamos que en un rato más le lleven el desayuno.

El rostro de la anciana que revelaba profundo temor dejó de tensarse y suspiró aliviada.

- Pero será mejor que hable con él, lo que hizo fue demasiado tonto! Ponerse en riesgo por…

- Por salvar a un niño tía abuela, acaso no se enorgullece de él?

- Albert! Cómo sigue Anthony? Voy a verlo! – Dijo un apresurado y angustiado Archie.

- Archie buenos días, no espera! Él se encuentra mejor.

- Qué alegría escuchar eso! Voy a verlo, no dormí nada anoche temiendo lo peor – El joven ya comenzaba a dirigir sus pasos hacia su cuarto pero tuvo que ser detenido abruptamente por el apuesto millonario quien lo retuvo por el brazo – Qué sucede Albert?

- Eh…Anthony está dormido Archie, anoche tuvo mucha fiebre, lo mejor será dejarlo descansar.

- Pero…

- William! Vamos en este mismo instante a verlo, con el terrible susto que pasamos anoche…

El pobre joven ya sudaba frío.

- Señora Elroy, el desayuno está servido – Anunció una de las mucamas.

- Les aseguro que Anthony se encuentra afortunadamente bien, lo único que necesita es descansar un poco más, desayunemos y más tarde vayamos a verlo.

- Está bien – Dijo Archie no muy convencido.

Albert respiró aliviado, vaya, era la segunda ocasión en que los encontraba así, grande fue su sorpresa nuevamente cuando por la noche se dirige a su habitación para decirle a Candy que descansara un poco y los encuentra plácidamente dormidos y ejem! – Se sonrojó ligeramente – Abrazados de esa manera, se dio cuenta que su sobrino parecía encontrarse bien así que lo mejor era dejarlos así, realmente el lazo entre ellos dos era tan profundo que era innegable que eran el uno para el otro y él se encargaría de protegerlos siempre, después de estas meditaciones salió de la habitación con una sonrisa – Creo que me estoy convirtiendo en el chaperón jajaja.

La recuperación del joven fue muy rápida, tanto que se asombraron todos de que ya se estuviera preparando para volver al hospital pero ésta vez Candy le había hecho prometer que se cuidaría más de ahora en adelante y por nada del mundo le permitió salir de su habitación, los demás sólo reían discretamente al ver a la pareja enfrascada en alguna discusión porque el paciente quería salir pero la otra no se lo permitía terminando siempre con un gesto resignado del primero.

En una ocasión la distraída enfermera había decidido llevarle ella el desayuno a su cama con un lindo arreglo de rosas en la bandeja de plata, sabía que se levantaba temprano así que seguramente ya estaría despierto y entró con cuidado.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa encontrándose con el apuesto rubio con solamente su pantalón de vestir, acababa de salir de su ducha y aún tenía la piel húmeda y sus cabellos dorados aún mojados.

- Candy..?!

- Yo!...Lo siento Anthony!...pensé que ya estarías despierto y listo….aquí está tu desayuno!... – La pecosa casi salía corriendo del cuarto pero algo la retuvo.

- A dónde crees que vas pecosa? – Le dijo con voz ronca – Tan feo soy que huyes de mí?

- No es eso Anthony! Es que estás…

- Jajajaja admito que al no tener permiso de mi enfermera personal para salir aún opté por descansar hoy un poco más, por eso es que aún me encontraba arreglándome – La abrazó hacia él.

El rubor de Candy subió por los cielos cuando su rostro sintió el fuerte pecho desnudo de su novio, al notarlo su novio la abrazó aún más y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo le dijo:

- Es la bandeja del desayuno…muchas gracias mi amor, sabes si tu tratamiento especial es así creo que me lanzaré a ese lago helado más seguido…

- Anthony!

- Jajajajaja lo siento hermosa, iré al vestidor, no tardo.

Candy observa a su novio alejarse al vestidor aún sonrojada pero es que sencillamente era un encanto de hombre, al verlo de espalda su rubor se incrementó cuando accidentalmente bajó su vista más allá de la espalda y mejor se dedicó a acomodar la bandeja en su cama para pensar en otras cosas.

Más tarde ese día alguien llama a la puerta de su despacho.

- Adelante…

- Hola Albert!

- Candy! Qué haces por aquí?

- Bueno es que, recuerdo que la semana pasada dijiste que le avisarías al señor Brown de la delicada situación de Anthony, yo no sé si el sepa de esto pero, ha habido noticias de él? Vendrá a verlo?

- No Candy, no he recibido ningún mensaje de él, aunque ya le avisé que se encontraba mejor.

- El señor Brown debería ver a Anthony!… - Dijo cabizbaja.

Un ruido en la puerta les llamó la atención

- Lo siento tío, Candy…no pretendía escuchar, abrí la puerta pensando que no había nadie aquí – Les dijo con una ligera sonrisa, había alcanzado a escuchar a Candy cuando dijo lo último – Tío quisiera hablar contigo para comenzar a presentar mi proyecto con los posibles interesados de participar en él, el director del Hospital me ha dado varias ideas.

- Anthony yo…

- Descuida pecosa, siempre ha sido así no te preocupes por eso.

La joven se apenó mucho, claro que le dolía, por supuesto que sí, lo veía en su mirada tan clara como un libro abierto, estuvo en peligro de muerte y su padre no había venido, ojalá pudiera hacer algo.

Finalmente todo ha pasado y por la mañana ambos se dirigen juntos al hospital, contentos y felices de reiniciar sus labores después de semejante susto, el joven abre la puerta de la sala de médicos cuando queda sorprendido ante los aplausos que médicos y enfermeras hacen en cuanto entra al lugar, ahí se encuentra también la familia que había ayudado en el lago y el pequeño niño que salvó de morir ahogado.

- Felicidades doctor Andley! – Le decía un colega – Todos supimos de inmediato su heroica hazaña, nos alegramos mucho de verlo recuperado.

- Doctor Andley, muchas gracias por haber rescatado a mi Tim, oré mucho por su recuperación pues supe que tuvo neumonía cuando lo busqué para agradecerle.

- Señora, pero no tiene nada que agradecer! Era lo menos que podía hacer.. – El joven estaba desconcertado pero contento porque el niño se encontrara bien.

- Es un héroe doctor Andley! – Decían las enfermeras ensoñadas con el joven.

El joven no supo qué decir cuando de reojo observó la mirada molesta de Candy ante el asedio de las enfermeras. – Muchas gracias, cualquier lo hubiera hecho, me retiro – Sabia decisión, pensó y sonrió.

Después de esa pequeña ovación, la pareja continúa con su trabajo habitual, Candy pronto notó que muchas de las jóvenes enfermeras hablaban de su querido Anthony mucho más que antes, cosa que no le agradaba mucho pero qué podía hacer al respecto.

- Es tan valiente y apuesto! – Decía soñadoramente una bella enfermera – Y además de eso pertenece a los Andley! Es el príncipe de toda mujer!

- Sí sí! Sinceramente no sé qué le ve a Candy, realmente no es más bella que alguna de nosotras y además es torpe y olvidadiza, vaya si el amor es ciego!

- Pero si él es un encanto de hombre, realmente yo estaría dispuesta a todo por conquistarlo.

- Jajajajaja – Reía un grupo de enfermeras que caminaba por el pasillo del hospital sin darse cuenta de que la aludida se encontraba en esos momentos descansando sobre el pilar de dicho pasillo.

Le dolió, realmente se sintió mal pues si lo pensaba bien efectivamente ella era algo torpe, distraída, demasiado revoltosa para él…pero no, él la amaba, no, no debía pensar en tales cosas.

- Disculpe señorita – Una voz tan melodiosa y clara la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Sí? En qué puedo ayudarla? – Le sonrió amablemente.

- Muchas gracias, mi padre se encuentra en este hospital pero no logro encontrar la habitación, podría ayudarme?

- Desde luego que sí – Candy quedó impresionada por la belleza de la joven, su voz era realmente la de un ángel, perfecta y propia y sus modales seguros y refinados, la admiró.

Cerca de ahí un doctor revisa los expedientes de sus pacientes dándose cuenta que quizás necesite un par de lentes ante todo lo que tenía que leer durante el día, si no era en el hospital era en su despacho en la mansión.

- Doctor Andley! El paciente de una de las habitaciones especiales se ha puesto nuevamente mal.

- Voy enseguida – El joven galeno corrió por el segundo piso del hospital y entró para revisar a su paciente.

- Señor Foster, por favor no se mueva, recuerde que han pasado pocos días desde que lo operamos, debe descansar.

- Me encuentro bien, además no tengo tiempo que perder, estaba a punto de hacer un viaje de negocios a Inglaterra cuando tuve el accidente. Stewart!

- Sí señor…

- Cancelen la reunión que tenía la próxima semana con nuestros socios, y en dónde se encuentran Isabella y mi esposa?

- El chofer fue por ellas señor, no deben tardar.

- Bien, avísame enseguida. Su nombre doctor es…

- Anthony, Anthony Brown – Le dijo mientras lo examinaba.

- …Andley… - Dijo en voz baja mientras el hombre observa detenidamente al joven, cierto, tenía porte y clase, definitivamente sobresalía, debía pertenecer a la prestigiosa familia.

- Eh? Cómo supo eso?

- Lo he escuchado de las enfermeras, realmente, no conocen su lugar aquí me parece, hablar de gente como nosotros, pero qué hace un Andley trabajando aquí?

- Es mi profesión señor Foster, esto no tiene que ver nada con mi apellido.

El hombre no dijo nada, los Foster eran una gran familia influyente en Inglaterra y tenían muchos negocios con los Andley, hizo memoria y recordó la historia de ese joven pero no dijo nada.

Sobre el pasillo una refinada y delicada joven de sonrisa amable, enigmática y dulce camina hacia la habitación donde se encuentra su padre, va inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando escucha sin querer una conversación.

- Entonces el doctor Andley salvó al pequeño de morir en ese lago? Es un héroe!

- Además de adorable, es realmente encantador y apuesto!

- Sí, a mí me gustaría que me salvara también.

- Jajajaja aunque dudo que te diera respiración boca a boca, pero es un hombre además de apuesto muy gentil!

Voltea a ver a las enfermeras y queda intrigada por ese noble caballero. Andley? Quién sería? Conocía a pocos.

- Le sucede algo?

- Eh? No, no es nada… - Dijo una desconcertada Candy – Es en este lugar.

El médico está a punto de salir de la habitación pero al abrirla se topa con la bella dama quien también da un respingo por casi chocar con el doctor.

- Discúlpeme, se encuentra bien?

- Lo siento mucho! Me encontraba distraída – La muchacha avergonzada bajó la vista.

- Descuide, es usted un familiar del paciente?

- Sí, soy su hija…

- Isabella!

- Padre! Padre, cómo te encuentras? – La muchacha caminó hacia el altivo señor, su largo vestido violeta parecía una nube alrededor de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Mejor – Y aprovechando la oportunidad que asomaba a sus puertas llamó a ese enigmático doctor que si sus cálculos eran los correctos la alianza sería realmente favorecedora – Doctor Andley, le presento a mi hija Isabella, mi mayor orgullo.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Anthony Brown Andley – El joven extendió la mano amablemente.

La dama en su preocupación por su padre aún no había observado al médico pues con las prisas sólo se había disculpado pero, lentamente elevó su mirada para encontrar el rostro más dulce, varonil y apuesto que jamás hubiera visto y de pronto recordó, esos ojos los había visto antes, fue tan sólo una vez que lo vio de niña y no los había olvidado.

- Encantada doctor Andley – Dijo ligeramente ruborizada, no podía apartar su mirada del joven médico – Me llamo Isabella.

- Hija, el doctor Brown pertenece a la familia Andley quienes llevan nuestra principal cuenta.

- Muchas gracias por haber hecho tanto por mi padre – Se dio obviamente cuenta que no la recordaba.

- Cumplo solamente con mi deber, disculpen pero tengo que retirarme, debo ver a mis pacientes, hasta luego señorita Foster.

La joven hizo una ligera inclinación y Anthony salió del lugar.

- Candy! Qué haces aquí afuera? No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

- Ayudé a la joven que buscaba a su padre.

- A la señorita Foster?

- La conoces? – Fue su reacción inmediata.

- No, la acabo de conocer – Y sin dar mayor importancia – Por qué lo preguntas?

- No, por nada Anthony.

La ciudad daba las primeras señales de primavera: los árboles comenzaban a mostrar los primeros brotes de hojas verdes y nuevas, las rosas en la mansión Andley resurgían en pequeños y delicados botones. Muchas personas, aquellos de buena familia comenzaban a regresar a Chicago después de unas merecidas vacaciones en la zona sur del país, el bullicio de la ciudad y los hombres de negocios vuelven a sus andadas y en un elegante edificio el comité de los Andley se reúne para indagar sobre el futuro de dos de sus más prometedores jóvenes miembros a lo cual son llamados ese día para que asistan a la reunión.

- Es extraño que nos hayan llamado a ti a mí – Decía Archie.

El joven asintió. – Seguramente se trate de algún negocio que debamos cerrar pero yo en estos momentos no tengo tiempo para eso.

- Se está complicando lo de las clínicas?

- Aún no lo sé, necesito conseguir más apoyo para la construcción y manutención de ellas, mi tío me entregará la lista de contactos que podrían ayudar con su donación – Decía con mirada decidida el galeno de ojos azules.

- Ya sabes que cuentas conmigo, yo apoyaré en lo que pueda.

En esos momentos son interrumpidos y se les avisa para que pasen a la elegante y enorme sala de juntas, ambos entran y se sorprenden un poco, toda la comitiva Andley los espera en silencio, sus miradas se cruzan rápidamente preguntándose por qué tanta solemnidad y saludan con cortesía.

- Buen día Anthony Andley y Archie Cornwell – Les saluda Collin Andley.

- Buen día – Responden los dos jóvenes.

- Supongo que se preguntarán para qué se les ha llamado así que iré seré directo.

- Era justamente lo que le iba a decir – Comentó el ojiazul.

- Bien, la razón de esta reunión con ustedes dos es porque hemos notado que no asisten a los eventos sociales que realiza la élite de Chicago con la frecuencia necesaria y rumores se han expandido respecto a ello, la gente comienza a decir que están perdidamente enamorados de dos jóvenes que no pertenecen a nuestra clase y por ello el nombre de los Andley ahora está en boca de todos.

Silencio. El fuego comienza a encender su corazón y a indignar a ambos.

- Nos parece que, considerando la edad que tienen es hora de que sienten cabeza y busquen una novia digna de pertenecer a los Andley, saben bien a lo que me refiero, por favor no se enojen, muchos otros jóvenes que pertenecen a la familia ya han contraído matrimonio previamente arreglado entre las familias y hasta el momento no hemos visto que alguno de ustedes dos haga lo mismo.

- Desde luego que tengo planes y muy formales en contraer matrimonio – Habló primero el rubio completamente indignado – Pero no será cuando ustedes me lo digan y mucho menos con quienes ustedes elijan, eso es algo que sólo yo decidiré.

- Pero muchacho entra en razón, tu novia es una huérfana, fue adoptada y no pertenece a nuestro estrato social, quizás estés opacado por su belleza e incluso nosotros entendemos que algunas mujeres pueden brindarnos una gran delicia fuera de nuestro círculo pero para ello no es necesario que pongas el apellido de nuestra familia en dudoso honor comprometiéndose con ellas.

El joven levantó las cejas indignado y su mirada se tornó de hielo.

- JAMAS SE ATREVA A DECIR ALGO ASI! No permitiré que ponga en duda la honra de mi novia porque no me mediré! Es la primera y última vez que se atreve a hacerlo! Si lo que acaba de implicar con lo que nos ha dicho es su estilo de vida allá ustedes y su conciencia pero nunca, bajo ningún concepto me casaré sin el amor de mi vida.

- Estás muy equivocado jovencito – Sugirió otra voz – Pese a que la época es distinta y no está escrito en ninguna parte, es una ley natural que busques a alguien de tu misma condición social, les daremos tiempo para reflexionar, muchas familias pasan por algo parecido, cuando no es una sirvienta es otra más, pero eso pasa.

- Sean sensatos, Anthony, Archie!

- No haré jamás lo que me dicen, ustedes no son mis tutores!

- Anthony Andley! – Levantó la voz Colin – No fuiste educado para convertirte en esto!

- El hecho de que me dijeran lo que tenía que pensar y hacer no implicaba que iba a obedecer ciegamente sus órdenes, soy dueño de mi vida y de mis actos!

- Entiende de una buena vez, no se trata de que quieras o no, es la única manera, nuestra sociedad no es tan fácil como tú crees.

- Eso lo sé perfectamente bien pero no por ello voy a tirar a la basura lo que yo pienso!

- La gente comenzará a hablar…

- Sé que la gente lo hará!

La mirada de ambos se cruza, ojos que anuncian tormenta y cierra su puño fuertemente.

- Estás encaprichado, es solamente eso! No decidas las cosas en base a un capricho!

- No es ningún capricho! Usted no conoce mi corazón ni mi historia así que no juzgue lo que no sabe!

- Te prohíbo que me hables de esa manera! Usa la cabeza!

- ENTONCES PARA QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁN LOS SENTIMIENTOS! PREDICAN UNA COSA Y HACEN OTRA? No pretenderá que los haga a un lado y mucho menos entregaré mi vida a alguien a quien no amo! Ella lo ha sido todo desde que la conocí y creo que no debo recordarles que gracias a Liam Andley, un caballero como ustedes, ella y yo fuimos cruelmente separados.

- Entonces te enfrentarás a la familia entera, los Andley se oponen a semejante matrimonio!

- AL DIABLO CON LOS ANDLEY Y SUS COSTUMBRES!

- Anthony! Exprésate como el caballero que dices ser! – Le gritó Colin.

- Me pide que me exprese educadamente cuando me ha insinuado que convierta a mi novia en amante mientras finjo llevar un matrimonio ideal con la pareja que ustedes me asignen no? Cuál de las dos cosas es peor? Defender mi amor y mis ideales o traicionarme a mí mismo y llevar una doble vida?

Los miembros del Consejo se quedaron callados y el médico continuó:

- Arreglar un matrimonio que convenga a las dos familias no es así? Pero si yo ya no tengo ni un centavo propio salvo mi sueldo como médico en el Hospital de Chicago, recuerden que hice los arreglos para que mi herencia quedara en manos de mi novia, así que dudo mucho que yo ahora sea un buen prospecto para el matrimonio con cualquier joven de sociedad, enterándose de mis finanzas la burocracia americana no querrá saber de mí, ténganlo en cuenta.

- Has perdido la cabeza Anthony, es realmente lamentable lo que hiciste, no creas que el Consejo ha dado por concluido ese asunto y aún cuando así fuera, la distinción que otorga el apellido Andley te hace uno de los mejores candidatos de América, no lo olvides…eso, sin olvidar que tienes el título de conde pero has renegado también de él – Ahora se dirigió al otro muchacho que estaba igualmente indignado – Archie, te pido por favor que lo razones, sabes bien que tus padres no están contentos con tu noviazgo con Annie Brighter, ella también fue adoptada y por mucho que pertenezca a esa familia y llevemos buena relación de negocios con ellos será imposible, esto ya es de conocimiento de todos.

- Pero qué ha dicho? Yo le di mi palabra a Annie que nunca la dejaría sola en esto y así lo haré! Sé perfectamente bien que mis padres están en contra pero yo no voy a faltar a mi palabra.

- SUFICIENTE! Me voy de aquí, no pienso quedarme a escuchar más estupideces como esta! – El apuesto joven inicia su retirada de la oficina.

Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando.

- Si continúas con esa tontería de casarte con ella la sociedad te dará la espalda en cuanto pregunten quién es ella, Anthony, piénsalo bien, no sólo a ti, también ella sufrirá el rechazo de todos.

- Ella no es débil como usted cree señor Colin Andley, ha superado lo imposible y ha nadado contra corriente casi toda su vida – Sonrió con amor – Ni a ella ni a mí nos importa lo que los demás digan.

- Tampoco te importa tu proyecto? Quiero ver si consigues aunque sea a un solo interesado, no es tan fácil como tú crees….

- Y quién le habló de mis planes? No importa, lo haré a mi manera – Lo observó con ira contenida en sus bellos ojos.

Ni siquiera se despidió, simplemente salió generando un terrible golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

- Anthony!… demonios, se marchó sin mí… Eso es todo lo que diré respecto a mi noviazgo con Annie, caballeros. – Hizo un ademán y también salió del lugar – A dónde se fue?

En la oficina principal del mismo edificio dos elegantes hombres hablan sobre los planes del más joven.

- Creo que les quedó bastante claro que no pienso ceder ante su posición.

Aquel que prometió protegerlo de ahora en adelante se encontraba igual de indignado y su semblante era muy serio, sabía bien lo que los del Consejo serían capaces de hacer con tal de que su sobrino y Archie obedecieran sus órdenes.

- No lo permitiré Anthony, jamás, así como rechacé categóricamente la boda de Neil con Candy,

- Gracias por tu apoyo tío – Le sonrió agradecido – Pero haré esto por mí mismo y me enfrentaré a quien sea por ella.

Albert no pudo estar más orgulloso de él – Me recuerdas a mi hermana cuando se enfrentó a los Andley para casarse con tu padre.

El joven quedó en silencio, así que la historia volvía a repetirse.

- En cuanto lo que te comenté, el lunes me reuniré con los contactos que me diste, tengo la lista en mi despacho.

- Estoy seguro que te apoyarán Anthony.

Archie dio vuelta en la esquina del largo pasillo para visitar a Albert, seguramente ahí estaría Anthony también pero justo en ese instante vio la silueta de alguien que parecía estar muy atento lo que se conversaba adentro.

- Oye! Qué haces ahí?! – Apresuró su paso el elegante Cornwell.

Pero esa silueta al ser descubierta corrió veloz hasta el final del pasillo y el otro no pudo alcanzarlo, _Qué extraño, quién sería?_ Se preguntó y se unió con su primo.

Por fin ambos tenían un día de descanso en esa exhaustiva y agotadora semana y salen por la mañana al enorme jardín de la mansión, el frío ya se había marchado de la ciudad y las rosas mostraban sus primeros brotes.

- Qué hermosas son! Mi amor, mira, por fin brotaron las Dulce Candy que sembraste!

- Sí mi amor – Entrelazaron sus dedos – Tan hermosas como tú.

- Anthony…

- Candy…

La primavera definitivamente había llegado para la pareja quienes pasaban los minutos perdiéndose y besándose con sus miradas. La linda enfermera no sabe si el cielo o los ojos de su novio son los más profundos pero no puede dejar de verlos hasta que el magnetismo de sus labios rosas hacen efecto en el enamorado joven hasta que posa sus labios con delicadeza en los de ella.

- Mi príncipe, es verdad que ya quieres iniciar la construcción de la primera clínica?

- Así es mi princesa – Le hizo un ademán gracioso – La primera se hará en Avon.

- En Avon? Qué bien! Cómo extraño la casa dónde viviste, era tan linda y acogedora! Recuerdo la alegría de tu papá al verte y… - La joven vio la mirada triste de él – Lo siento Anthony, lo siento mucho! No fue mi intención.

- Descuida amor, he tenido tanto trabajo en el hospital que no he tenido oportunidad de ir a visitarlo y ver la casa, él… la heredó para mí – Dijo con sonrisa triste.

- El doctor Stephens te amó mucho, yo también quiero agradecerle por haberte cuidado, de no ser por él…nuestro encuentro jamás se hubiera dado, además mi amor soy testigo de que necesitas unas vacaciones! Trabajas demasiado, mucho para mi gusto y te quedas hasta altas horas de la noche en el hospital, eso sin contar a las juntas de los Andley a las que asistes, luces cansado y me preocupa – Colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de su novio.

Él retuvo la mano de Candy en su rostro y cerró los ojos.

- Descuida mi amor, con esto ya me siento definitivamente mucho mejor – Le sonrió divinamente ocasionando un leve sonrojo en ella.

- Pero, creo que hay algo más que te ocurre no amor? – Le dijo con dulzura – Lo veo en tus ojos…

- Candy… mi papá está aquí, en Chicago.

- En serio Anthony? Y ya lo viste? Albert le envió un telegrama urgente ahora que enfermaste! Me alegro que haya venido a verte! – Se alegró enormemente la rubia, finalmente había reaccionado el señor Brown.

- Te equivocas pecosa – Sonrió y caminó un poco – Se encuentra en Chicago desde hace un mes pero no lo he visto, también desconocía que mi tío le hubiera avisado de mi enfermedad…

La muchacha se sintió mal, había hablado de más y eso había herido a su príncipe, realmente lo lamentó mucho, sobre todo al ver los tristes ojos azules de él, ella y su gran boca, eran pocas las ocasiones en que los veía así y no supo qué decir.

- Realmente, no es mi manera ser pero en esta ocasión desconozco por qué no he ido a verlo yo y decirle todo lo que siento, Vincent Brown, qué razones esconderás? – Reflexionaba el joven médico.

- Anthony…

- Bien, si se ha olvidado que tiene un hijo está bien, si sigo muerto para él está bien, no seré yo quien lo importune – Por primera vez mostró una mirada distante al hablar del capitán Brown.

- Anthony! No, no es así, él…

- Fue suficiente…Candy, no te preocupes por eso pecosa – Sonrió – Además te tengo una linda sorpresa.

Ambos prometieron ir a cenar ese día, él le dijo que sería en un lugar muy romántico así que quiso ponerse linda para él. Ahora recordaba, aquella hermosa joven que había visto en el hospital, si tan sólo pudiera verse como ella…

Sale en busca de Dorothy para pedirle consejo cuando escucha sin que notaran su presencia a unas mucamas y a un mayordomo hablando en voz baja. Cuándo cambiará!

- Escuchaste que el joven Anthony ha peleado con los señores Andley?

- Sí! Me dijo James que él estuvo presente durante la audiencia y prácticamente los mandó al diablo, que estaba furioso.

- Qué valiente es, pero James dijo también que se olvidara del apoyo de ellos y de la comunidad o algo así, pero alguien sabe por qué fue esto?

- No lo sé, pero si se trata de algún negocio eso significa que sólo le cerrarán las puertas.

- Sssshhh…no digan más, la señora Elroy hoy está aquí y nos puede escuchar.

Candy queda preocupada, a qué se debió su altercado con los miembros del consejo Andley? Por qué nadie lo apoyaría?...Anthony, estaba tan entusiasmado con sus planes….

Con mirada decidida cada mañana sale el joven de la mansión vestido elegantemente en su coche, todos los días era la misma rutina, el mayordomo le abría la puerta, él daba las gracias y se dirigía a aquellos lugares en donde se reunían los hombres más acaudalados de la ciudad.

- Entonces, lo que me presentas en estos documentos es la construcción de hospitales en los pueblos?

- Así es, nuestras familias emplean a todos estos trabajadores que laboran en fábricas o en el campo, la tasa de accidentes es muy elevada y viéndolo desde el punto de vista económico a nadie le conviene tantas ausencias y despidos, porque implica volver a capacitar a alguien más y costos.

- A mí no me afecta para nada despedir a los obreros y contratar otros, por qué habría de preocuparme por ellos?

- Pero, usted se había mostrado interesado en el proyecto, tiene muchos campos dedicados a la agricultura y trabajadores que dependen de su bienestar físico para trabajar.

- Lo siento joven Andley, cambié de opinión.

- Agradezco su tiempo – El joven se despide de él y se retira sin darse cuenta que es observado en ese momento por dos personas aunque con intenciones completamente diferentes.

La misma conversación ocurrió innumerables veces, aquellos que habían mostrado interés se retractaban al último instante lo cual desconcertaba bastante al rubio, todo lo que había logrado se estaba yendo al traste. Mas no por esto desertaba, cada día era una nueva página y no descansaría hasta cumplir su objetivo.

El muchacho sonríe maliciosamente cuando hablaba con el hombre en un salón lleno de humo y repleto de copas de vino, el hombre se encontraba más que satisfecho por los resultados que le estaba presentando.

- Creo que el sabotaje va viento en popa, hiciste bien en conseguir esa lista, esto le enseñará que no debe desobedecer.

- Estoy seguro que no lo logrará y lo mejor de todo es que quedará como un perdedor ante ella…

El hombre frunció el ceño.

- Eres un idiota! Dejarte llevar por tus instintos solamente, es la única razón por la que lo quieres ver derrotado? Además por esa mujer… te tomará tan sólo un instante y te olvidarás de ella después de haber satisfecho tu deseo. Detesto a los hombres que se mueven solamente por una pasión.

- Eh…no, no es solamente por eso! Siempre lo he detestado, solo quiero verlo en la calle, sin un solo centavo, completamente derrotado! Me entiende!

En ese momento el mayordomo toca a la puerta.

- Qué sucede?

- El señor Foster solicita una entrevista con usted señor.

- Foster? Que hace aquí?...Dile que lo atenderé de inmediato. No hagas ruido al cerrar la puerta, me molesta demasiado.

- Como usted ordene señor….

La mansión Andley brillaba espléndida esa mañana de primavera, como se había hecho su gran costumbre, la bella doncella despertaba y lo primero que sus ojos veían eran un hermoso ramo de rosas puestas sobre la pequeña mesa frente a su cama, siempre había una nota de amor para ella, la leía infinidad de veces y guardaba esa nota en algún bolso de su vestido de esa manera si por causa del trabajo no se veían un día por lo menos lo sentía cerca. Dios! Lo amaba cada día más!

La joven decide despedir al muchacho que se disponía a salir en ese sábado.

- Anthony!

- Hola Candy, buenos días mi hermosa dormilona – Se tomaban de las manos – Acaso has venido a desearle buena suerte a tu novio? – Le guiñó el ojo.

- Acertaste mi amor – Se besaron tiernamente – Anthony, estás teniendo problemas? Te he visto en el despacho como si reflexionaras mucho en algo.

- No es nada pecosa.

- Pero, qué te han dicho las personas que has ido a ver? Participarán?

- Es extraño, habían mostrado interés al inicio pero ahora todos se están retractando, definitivamente algo sucedió, así que tengo que buscar a otros que estén interesados en la obra.

- Pero amor! Tienes tu herencia, ya lo habíamos hablado.

- Aún así amor, aún y cuando yo pusiera la mayor parte las clínicas necesitarán ser financiadas y ese dinero algún día llegará a su fin, necesito cambiar las cosas, no pueden seguir en pie por caridad solamente.

- Entonces ellos te han dicho que no?

- Así es – Dijo seriamente – Pero no te preocupes por eso, no me rendiré.

Nada, sólo se encontraba con puertas cerradas.

- Es verdad joven Andley que contraerá matrimonio con la hija adoptiva del jefe del clan?

- Matrimonio? Disculpe pero quién le ha dicho eso?

- Nadie en especial – Se levantó el hombre observando por el ventanal de su casa – Si yo fuera usted me andaría con cuidado y dejaría esa idea, creo que lograría lo que se propone de no ser por esa mancha que opaca su estatus.

- Qué quiere decir?!

- No se ofenda, se lo digo por su bien, se comienza a hablar y creo que eso no le va a ayudar en nada, lamento mucho decírselo pero esta sociedad da la espalda cruelmente cuando nuestra imagen se ve permeada con algo como su historia y su noviazgo, si se aleja de ella y todo vuelve a su cauce cuente con mi total apoyo.

- Si esa es la condición lamento mucho haberle quitado su tiempo, gracias por todo.

Anthony y Candy pasean por el lago Michigan en el lago sendero lleno de árboles a orillas de dicho lugar, la vista es preciosa, un día perfecto para una adorable cita de enamorados.

- Qué hermoso lugar! – La joven corre feliz adelantándose al joven quien sonríe divinamente al ver a su bella enfermera tal y como la recordaba hace 6 años, espontánea y llena de vida, sólo que ahora su silueta era más delicada, sus curvas más pronunciadas. Aclaró su garganta, sus pensamientos se estaban desviando hacia algo no muy casto pero era un encanto verla así.

El joven llega a donde ella con un extraño brillo en sus ojos que tuvieron por virtud inmovilizar a la rubia mientras lo veía acercarse sin decir palabra.

- Qué ocur…

Fue silenciada por unos labios que se posaron de forma posesiva sobre ella, no le importó si había gente viéndolos.

Ambos se observan sin aliento, él piensa que la combinación de rubor y pecas en sus mejillas es encantadora y sonríe.

- Anthony….

- Ya te lo he dicho? Que eres la dama de mis sueños? Qué hiciste eh? Dime cuál es tu secreto que me tienes tan fascinado? – Le dijo mientras la abraza por la cintura pegada a su cuerpo.

- Mmm, bueno primero creo que fueron mis pecas, después te enamoraste de mí cuando viste lo bien que manejaba el lazo y por último lo impulsiva y distraída que soy.

- Desde luego que sí, además de lo respondona y desobediente que eres, pero lo que más me enamoró fueron tus hermosos labios…

La chica fue más veloz que él esta vez y dejó al enamorado rubio con el beso en el aire mientras se escabullía de sus brazos.

- Jajaja, eso es por haberme dicho respondona y desobediente, no crea que será tan fácil volver a darme un beso joven Brown – Le dijo mientras lo señalaba y cerraba un ojo.

- Pequeña traviesa, claro que sí! Lo eres y por eso te amo, a dónde vas!

Corrían como unos niños por el lago, sus risas resonaban en el lugar sobre todo la de ella que siempre había sido por demás bastante fuerte y contagiosa. Para mala suerte de él la muchacha se mezcló entre las personas y no podía encontrarla, cerca de ahí estaba un exclusivo club de navegación y hermosos veleros se encontraban anclados a las orillas del lago.

- Candy! En dónde estás? – Suspiró, Dios si esto era con su novia qué sustos no le darían sus hijos si salían como ella? Sonrió muy divertido cuando de pronto la encontró parada cerca de los botes, no se movía y no se había percatado de su presencia.

- Pecosa?...Qué es lo que ves?

Anthony siguió la dirección hacia donde iba la mirada de Candy y vio el perfil del capitán Vincent Brown que no se había percatado de la presencia de ellos, sus ojos se perdían en el lago y su expresión era sombría y nostálgica.

- Es el capitán Brown…

El hombre sintió la mirada de ambos y los vio de reojo quedando muy sorprendido ante la presencia de su hijo, ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos y el progenitor decide marcharse de ahí.

- A dónde crees que vas? Acaso piensas seguir huyendo?

- Anthony! – Se sorprendió la rubia.

- Me alegro…que te encuentres mejor Anthony.

- Así que supiste que estuve en peligro de muerte no es así? Valiente cosa capitán Brown, corriste a Chicago pero no te atreviste ir a verme.

El buen hombre desvió la mirada, no podía sostener la dura mirada de su hijo.

- Anthony, por favor…

- Qué fue ahora? Negocios? Un viaje? Indecisión? O miedo…

Candy y el señor Brown lo miran sorprendidos…cómo supo?

- Lo siento hijo…debo volver.

- Sabes, me sentí solo sin ti pero ahora ya he hecho mi vida lo mejor que pude, quién diría que el amor de padre me lo daría alguien de quien no llevo su sangre… es una verdadera lástima capitán Brown que su miedo a perder lo que quiere sea más grande que abrirse al amor, porque el amor nunca muere por si no lo sabía.

El capitán, quien estaba emprendiendo su marcha hacia el elegante club escucha lo que le dice su hijo y retrocede.

- No sabes todo lo que pasé! Todo lo que sufrí al perder al amor de mi vida y después perderte a ti! Crees que me fue fácil Anthony? Pues no lo fue, no tenía más familia que ustedes dos y fueron separados de mí!

- Qué fácil entonces no papá! Lo que mamá sufrió por tu ausencia por no habértela llevado contigo! Bien podías haberte hecho un camino sin necesidad de distanciarte tanto de nosotros pero no lo hiciste! Y lo peor de todo es que los 3 sufríamos en silencio por estar separados!

- Pero qué dices?!

- Fui más feliz viviendo en ese pequeño pueblo de Avon junto al doctor Charles Stephens de lo que jamás lo fui durante tu ausencia! Y todo por qué? Porque te rendiste ante los Andley y desde ese instante renunciaste a nosotros!

Plaff! El dolorido capitán abre los ojos inmensamente después de haber abofeteado a su hijo. Candy llevó las manos a su boca ante lo que acababa de presenciar.

- Anthony…lo siento, no quise…!

- Puedes descargar todo el dolor que quieras sobre mí, pero no hablaré contigo hasta que aceptes el hecho de que tienes miedo a abrirte nuevamente a las personas, a amar! Hasta que no seas honesto contigo mismo no te veré más.

Sin decir más el apuesto doctor camina en dirección contraria al capitán, desde luego que toma de la mano a Candy para que se fuera con él.

- Anthony, no espera! No está bien…

- Lo conozco y sé que tiene miedo.

- En eso…tienes razón, él mismo me lo dijo…

- Es mi última palabra Candy, no hablaré más con él.

Suficiente. Él no era así, qué le sucedía? Tenía razón en mucho de lo que le dijo a su papá pero pocas veces lo veía así…era hora de tomar medidas más drásticas.

Los días pasan con relativa tranquilidad, pero algo estaba cambiando, cada vez más el consorcio Andley solicitaba la presencia del joven para llevar a cabo negociaciones y éste sabía que su primer deber era con el hospital así que en cuanto salía de alguna reunión corría veloz al hospital para las cirugías que ahora estaba programando para la tarde ocasionando que saliera de la clínica a altas horas de la noche.

El doctor Leonard habla con él:

- Doctor Andley, sé bien que se ha desarrollado notablemente y estoy muy satisfecho con su trabajo, sin embargo, entenderá que no puedo estar haciendo estos favores tan continuamente, una emergencia no tiene hora y si algo sucediera en la mañana tendrá que venir de inmediato a atenderla.

- Lo entiendo doctor Leonard y de verdad lo lamento mucho.

- Descuida muchacho, tu posición no es nada fácil en este momento, pero tenía que decírtelo.

El gran patriarca regresa de su viaje a Washington y recorre los jardines de la mansión para descansar después de pasar tantas horas sentado.

- Albert, qué podemos hacer?

- Candy, lo ayudaría pero ya te lo había dicho, él es dueño de su vida, lo haré si me lo solicita pero por el momento sólo nos queda esperar y ver cómo resuelve todo esto.

- Crees que…renunciaría a los Andley?

- No lo sé, no entiendo por qué los inversionistas se retractaron al último instante cuando todo iba tan bien.

- Además cuando piensa que no lo veo, su mirada se pone triste, está así desde el día de su pelea con el señor Brown.

- Todo esto pasará Candy ya lo verás, él es fuerte.

Anthony llega totalmente exhausto a su despacho en la mansión Andley, había tenido 3 cirugías y al intentar leer los documentos que George había colocado en su escritorio la vista se le nubla. _Rayos! Al paso que voy necesitaré lentes._

Inclina el respaldo de su silla en la pared, coloca su brazo sobre su frente cerrando los ojos, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera intentó irse a descansar a su habitación. La tenue luz de la luna llena ilumina el lugar.

La joven rubia toca suavemente la puerta pero al no oír respuesta entra con cuidado al despacho.

- Anthony? .. Amor?

Lo ve, se había quedado dormido en esa posición tan incómoda en su escritorio, avanza sin hacer ruido, no sabía si despertarlo o no, se le veía tan exhausto!

Observa su rostro…_Qué lindo es! Sus pestañas, adoro sus pestañas largas y espesas, parece un pequeño niño._

La muchacha retira un mechón rubio que cae sobre su frente con el más delicado amor cuando su mano es retenida en la frente del joven.

- Mi amor, te desperté…lo siento – Dijo en voz baja aún sorprendida.

Lleva su mano a sus labios y la besa vehementemente. – Sabía que eras tú.

Se pone de pie, no sabía por qué pero últimamente sentían un aura especial a su alrededor, respiraban pasión, contenían emoción…entre menos se veían la osadía de sus besos era más latente en cada encuentro y ninguno parecía querer hacer entrar en razón al otro.

- Te ves muy cansado amor – Comienza a acariciar su suave cabello corto.

- Te he extrañado como un loco – Coloca su cabeza sobre su blanco pecho al tiempo que ella lo reconforta con ternura.

- Todo estará bien…

Pero antes de que terminara la frase el joven médico eleva su mirada y ella se encuentra con ojos que anuncian tormenta, el bello azul de sus ojos pareciera ahora el azul de medianoche…no puede apartar su mirada de él.

- Qué hermosa luna…. – Dice su novio.

Ella voltea hacia la ventana pero se equivoca, no habla de la luna, cuando de pronto siente que comienza a besar su pecho lenta pero profundamente hasta bajar por su escote deshaciendo el lindo moño que había entre sus pechos para llegar más lejos.

- Anthony….

- Ssshhh, quiero sentirte mi amor, te sientes incómoda?

- No… es sólo que no lo esperaba

Juntan sus frentes y se unen en un apasionado beso, él la eleva por los aires y la coloca en su escritorio mientras ella pasa sus brazos sobre su cuello y cabello, no pasa mucho cuando la va empujando hacia atrás y quedan sobre el elegante mueble de madera.

La recorre con delicadeza, grabando cada parte de ella en su memoria, la adora.

- Te doy mi vida en cada beso Candy.

- Anthony…

Vuelven a su posición original, ella sentada en el escritorio y él de pie. No lo resiste más, tenía que terminar con esos días separado de ella tan sólo por las paredes de la mansión, aunque no ha comprado aquel objeto que expresara su amor por ella y representara la promesa que ahora quería hacerle, no importa!

- Candy… ya no quiero separarme de ti, la paz de tus brazos es todo lo que necesito, yo…

Murmullos…los dos voltean rápidamente a la puerta que es iluminada levemente por la luz del pasillo que se filtra a su alrededor.

- Debe ser Dorothy, siempre va a estas horas para asegurarse de que estoy bien!

- Ven Candy, por esta puerta podrás salir antes de que lleguen aquí, descansa preciosa – Le depositó un fugaz beso – Hablaremos mañana.

- Dulces sueños mi príncipe, te amo! – La joven corre enfundada en su delicada y bella bata de vestir mientras volvía a hacer el moño que el joven había deshecho a la altura de su pecho y se sonrojó.

Esa misma noche dos hombres estrechan sus manos en señal de mutuo acuerdo y sonríen más que satisfechos, fuman sus elegantes cigarrillos sintiéndose altivos y dueños de la situación, mañana se lo haría saber al resto para contar con su apoyo.

Y un joven que buscaba el alivio que necesitaba a su tortuoso deseo no lo encuentra ni siquiera con esas mujeres, pero ya él se encargaría de que se ausentara de Chicago para emprender el plan que aquel otro le había recomendado, sí, sólo necesitaba el empuje de alguien más para decidirse, seguramente haciendo lo que se le pedía ya nada lo separarían del objeto de su afecto.


	12. Chapter 12

**ALCANZANDO AL DESTINO**

**CAPÍTULO XI. DESCONFIAR SIEMPRE ES MÁS FÁCIL**

La música podía irse a lo lejos mientras los choferes hacían su propia reunión burlándose algunos de ellos de las excentricidades de los ricos que habían llevado a esa gala. La preciosa e imponente mansión se encontraba llena de sus más distinguidos invitados, no pasaba desapercibido para esa selecta sociedad aquellos y aquellas que podrían significar un buen partido para sus hijos, en realidad podría decirse que el objetivo de aquellas grandes galas era formar alianzas y demostrar su poderío, lucir las joyas más preciosas y sentirse los dueños del mundo.

La nota nueva de la sociedad de Chicago y del resto de América era sin duda el regreso de aquel joven heredero de una inmensa fortuna y del título de conde que lo hacían la sensación de todas las jóvenes de su edad. Ya todos hablaban de la bella pareja que hacía con su novia sin embargo desdeñaban terriblemente esa relación al conocer del origen de ella.

Un apuesto joven vestido con un elegante frac negro de la época atraviesa con paso seguro el salón hasta llegar a su lugar en la mesa donde ya los demás invitados se acomodaban para cenar. No se daba cuenta que varias miradas femeninas se posaban sobre él pues sobresalía de los jóvenes de su edad, parecía que brillara con luz propia: sus cabellos dorados eran como un halo formado por los rayos del sol y el contraste de sus ojos azules con el negro de su traje lo hacían lucir realmente varonil, incluso aquellas damas ya mayores no podían evitar mirarlo.

_Por qué vine? Realmente esto no era necesario, si me quería agradecer simplemente pudo decírmelo y listo, no hacía falta todo esto. _Suspiró resignado, él hubiera preferido declinar la invitación pero alguien le había prácticamente obligado a asistir y sonrió mientras veía que alguien se dirigía hacia él.

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

_La pareja se encuentra cenando sola en el comedor de la mansión Andley esa noche, ya era realmente tarde pero habían tenido una operación de último momento y Candy había asistido a Anthony._

_- Lo lamento mucho Candy, de no haber sido porque fui llamado al consorcio Andley por la mañana no hubiera tenido que programar la cirugía tan tarde, estás cansada – Dijo con pesar._

_- __Descuida mi amor – Le habló dulcemente – No es culpa tuya, afortunadamente todo salió bien, me he dado cuenta de que has perfeccionado mucho la técnica, no sé cómo lo haces si a mí me llevó mucho tiempo aprender a vendar tan sólo un brazo._

_-Hice lo mismo que tú preciosa, dedicación._

_- Y ahora qué querían en el consorcio?_

_- Nada en especial, lo de siempre, negocios – Respondió sin ahondar más aunque su voz sonó molesta, cada vez que los veía la presión por lo que le habían pedido a Archie y a él se hacía más latente._

_En ese momento entró el mayordomo y se dirigió al joven para entregarle un sobre._

_- Pero si… es una invitación de la familia Foster! – Exclamó sorprendido._

_- Foster?_

_- Sí, es del señor Foster, el padre de la joven que llevaste a una de las habitaciones especiales, Isabella, la recuerdas? Dice que hará una cena en mi honor por haberlo ayudado durante su operación…_

_- Isabella… - Dijo en voz casi inaudible._

_- Qué extraño, yo no dirigí la operación, fue el doctor Flynn quien lo hizo y yo lo asistí, además…_

_- Qué pasa? – Sin saber por qué a Candy le daba una desagradable sensación pensar en el apellido Foster._

_- La invitación es sólo para mí – Frunció el ceño – No iré, definitivamente no lo haré._

_- Pero por qué dices eso mi amor? El señor Foster quiere agradecer tus atenciones, me parece que sería una descortesía no hacerlo – Sentía que sus palabras no eran sinceras pero su sentido común le decía que eso era lo que él tenía que hacer – Debes ir Anthony._

_- No hago mi trabajo para que hagan fiestas en mi honor Candy, además de que esas fiestas no me gustan, si no puedo ir contigo no iré._

_- Ambos caminaban hacia sus dormitorios pues ya era tarde, el joven acompaña a la rubia a su habitación._

_- Dulces sueños mi amor – Le depositó un tierno beso en sus labios – Que descanses._

_- Espera Anthony! – Le dijo cuando él se marchaba._

_- Qué pasa?_

_- Creo que… será mejor que vayas, no te preocupes por mí, de verdad._

_- Pero…_

_- Seguramente las invitaciones ya fueron enviadas a todos, el pobre señor Foster estará en aprietos si no vas._

_- Segura mi amor? – La abrazó por la cintura._

_- Totalmente – Le sonrió ampliamente – Anda ve a dormir, te ves muy cansado._

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

Sonrió al recordar a su pecosa, ya parecían esposos con ella diciéndole qué hacer, bien, ese era un tema que no pensaba posponer ya más, la lección la había aprendido bastante bien por no haberle confesado sus sentimientos en la cacería del zorro hace más de 6 años, la llegada de alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Joven Andley! Me alegra mucho que haya aceptado mi invitación, agradezco mucho sus atenciones en el hospital.

- Por favor señor Foster, sólo cumplía con mi deber, no era necesaria esta fiesta para darme las gracias.

- Sí sí, pero a mí me gusta agradecer como se debe. Atención a todos! Quiero proponer un brindis como agradecimiento al doctor Anthony Andley por haberme salvado la vida, un motivo más para estrechar mi relación con el clan Andley no lo creen? Salud!

- Salud! – Dijeron al unísono los invitados.

- Espero que este sea el inicio de una gran amistad con mi familia joven Andley, Isabella! Hija, ven aquí…

Anthony volteó a donde se dirigía la mirada del señor Foster topándose con una imagen verdaderamente angelical y de ensueño, Isabella era una hermosa mujer inglesa, su cabello negro como el ébano hacían un perfecto contraste con su piel blanca como el marfil y sus ojos color verde oscuro y almendrados le daban una apariencia un tanto exótica, envuelta en su vestido rojo granate que delineaba cada parte de su hermosa figura la hacían lucir exquisita y femenina, sin embargo su mirada demostraba una personalidad profunda.

- Padre – Le dio un beso – Buenas noches joven Brown – Hizo una reverencia.

- Buenas noches – _Conoce mis apellidos?_

- Joven Andley, será un honor para mí que acepte abrir el baile con mi adorada Isabella, acepta?

- Padre! No es necesario, no lo obligues a hacer algo que no quiere! – Protestó la hija un poco sonrojada.

- No se preocupe señorita Foster, será un honor para mí.

- El señor Foster vio que ambos se quedaron viendo y sonrió para sí. Nada como la belleza de su hija para atraer un buen partido.

La música comienza a escucharse y todos dirigen su mirada a la pareja que abre el baile, pronto los rumores sobre ellos comienzan a expandirse argumentando la bella pareja que hacían y de lo bien que se veían juntos mientras que un par de rostros sonríen con beneplácito.

- No tenías por qué aceptar bailar conmigo.

- No hay ningún problema señorita Foster, su padre me lo pidió.

- Por favor háblame de tú – Suspiró – Me molesta que mi padre imponga sus deseos sobre lo que quieren los demás, veo que no has cambiado.

El joven se sorprendió ante la sinceridad de ella, no es común que las damas de esos círculos hablen de esa manera tan directa.

- A qué te refieres?

- Que ya te había conocido antes, a ti y a tus primos, pero veo que no me recuerdas.

- Lo siento, en verdad no lo recuerdo.

- No te preocupes, fue hace mucho tiempo, y ya que estás aquí conmigo me gustaría pedirte algo.

- Qué sucede?

- Vayamos al jardín, esta fiesta en verdad me está asfixiando – Lo meditó mejor – Discúlpame! Es una fiesta en tu honor, no quise decir que no me importara el motivo de la misma.

- Jajajajaja

- Qué ocurre?

- Lo siento Isabella, descuida, de ninguna manera me ofendió tu comentario.

- Qué malvado! Muy bien, me acompañarás en mi plan o no?

- Tu padre se molestará contigo.

- No importa, sus fiestas no tienen fin y realmente son aburridas.

Sin darle oportunidad de responder lo tomó de la mano y caminaron de prisa entre la multitud de parejas que había en la pista de baile mientras un par de ojos castaños los sigue sin que se percaten de ello.

El jardín era realmente encantador, lo primero que vio el apuesto rubio era una enorme fuente sobre una piscina enorme que reflejaba la luz de la luna, alrededor había muchas fuentes de agua más pequeñas y había toda variedad de flores en los alrededores, a lo lejos se escuchaba la música del baile y el sonido del agua que caía de las fuentes formaban un lugar realmente apacible.

- Creo que debemos regresar.

- Siempre hago esto, descuida. Tienes mucho tiempo viviendo en Chicago?

- En realidad no, aunque de pequeño viví temporadas en esta ciudad.

- En dónde viviste entonces?

- En Lakewood.

- Ya veo, entonces viviste ahí hasta que te decidiste a estudiar medicina?

- No.

- No?

- Pasaron… muchas cosas – El joven caminó un poco y su mirada se llenó de nostalgia.

Ella lo admira en silencio, cualquier persona observadora se habría percatado del brillo que de sus ojos verde intenso emanaban, él estaba de pie frente a ella y creyó que nunca había visto ojos más luminosos que los suyos, ese porte tan varonil y gallardo pero a la vez tenía una voz tan dulce y acariciadora, en realidad nunca lo había olvidado.

- Te dije que ya nos conocíamos…en verdad no me recuerdas?

- Lo siento Isabella, no lo recuerdo.

- Éramos unos niños, habíamos llegado de visita desde Inglaterra y mi padre nos llevó a la mansión Andley, fue ahí donde te conocí y a tus primos, recuerdo que la dama que los cuidaba los regañó porque no estaban listos para la recepción que se hacía en nuestro honor – Rió divertida – Cuando llegamos en el coche los alcancé a ver jugando en la nieve, tú caíste en ella porque tus primos te estaban acribillando con las bolas de nieve, en ese estado entraron a la casa y muy apenado me saludaste y también a mis padres jajajaja al final terminé jugando con ustedes y cuando iba a caer me ayudaste gentilmente.

Él intentó hacer memoria. – Creo que lo recuerdo, estábamos a unos días para celebrar Navidad, veo que tienes una excelente memoria Isabella, te acordabas de nosotros y sólo fue un día el que nos vimos.

- Sí pero yo no olvidé… - Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo – Quiero decir, que me pareció realmente agradable ver que no eran como los otros chicos de sociedad.

- Bueno, en realidad no siempre soy así, pero en esa ocasión estábamos realmente fastidiados de tener que ir a otra reunión más de adultos.

- Y por qué decidiste ser médico?

- No crees que haces muchas preguntas? – Le sonrió divertido.

- Es verdad, una dama no debe hablar demasiado no?

- Por eso no te preocupes, conozco a una dama que habla el doble que tú – Sonrió feliz imaginando a su adorada pecosa llorona.

- Ya veo… - _Quién será? – _Entonces no es novedad para ti, por qué quisiste ser médico?

Suspiró y elevando su rostro hacia el iluminado cielo evocó con cariño a quien le había abierto el camino en el mundo de la medicina.

- Un gran hombre me demostró lo bello que es dedicar tu vida al servicio de los demás, su ejemplo me inspiró y decidí convertirme en médico.

- Han habido muchos avances últimamente en ese campo.

- Eh?

- Me gusta leer… - Le sonrió.

- Sí pero no todos tienen acceso a los nuevos avances.

- Qué quieres decir?

- Te has puesto a pensar que la mayoría de las personas apenas pueden pagar un médico y los medicamente no son accesibles para todos, eso es algo totalmente injusto, ver morir a las personas por no contar con recursos... – El galeno habló con pasión dejando a la chica embelesada.

- Sí…supongo que sí pero, lo dices como si lo hubieras vivido.

El joven no dijo nada.

- Lamento si dije algo que no debí, Anthony, pero qué podemos hacer nosotros?

- No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

- Qué harás?

- Pienso construir clínicas en las zonas rurales, las más que pueda y para eso estoy consiguiendo inversionistas, sé que quizás te parezca extraño, no hay muchas personas en este círculo que compartan mi idea – Le sonrió tiernamente.

Si ya le parecía apuesto verlo hablar con tanta seguridad y la sonrisa que le acababa de regalar hizo que su cuerpo temblara, lo admiró internamente, él era el médico que había salvado al niño morir ahogado en ese lago congelado y ahora se percataba del gran corazón que poseía, nunca había conocido a alguien así, era su sueño hecho realidad!

- Anthony yo… - Dijo en voz baja.

- Creo que es hora de regresar, después de todo la fiesta la organizó tu padre para mí y sería descortés de mi parte escabullirme tanto tiempo, ya te sientes mejor? – Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Finalmente regresan a la fiesta y se reúnen con el señor Foster, el joven frunce el ceño un poco cuando se da cuenta de que Collin Andley está con él.

- Querida Isabella, te has vuelto una dama muy hermosa.

- Muchas gracias.

- Mi buen amigo Alan, lamento que en tu viaje de negocios en América terminaras en el hospital, permítenos por favor darles la bienvenida que merecen y si ustedes están de acuerdo Alan por favor reciban mi más cordial invitación a la casa Andley el próximo sábado, qué les parece? Isabella veo que Anthony y tú ya son amigos, me alegra mucho… - Le dirigió una mirada significativa al rubio.

Anthony se molestó, recordó los intentos en vano de ese sujeto y del resto de los Andley de que abandonara a su amada y el comentario encajó perfectamente con lo que estaba ahora sospechando.

Mientras tanto en la hermosa recámara una joven de dulces ojos verdes sonreía soñadoramente abrazando en su pecho la carta que su novio le había escrito y dejado sobre su almohada junto a una Dulce Candy antes de ir a la cena, eso había logrado calmar su intranquilidad que no entendía de dónde provenía. _Anthony, mi querido Anthony yo también te amo tanto…_

Al día siguiente en la mansión Andley desayunaban todos juntos cuando Albert recibe un aviso de Collin.

- Qué? Una recepción para los Foster?

- Supongo que es en agradecimiento por la fiesta que se realizó en honor a Anthony – Dijo con orgullo la tía abuela.

- Debe ser eso, qué extraño.

- William, recuerda que son nuestros principales socios así que todos deberemos de estar presentes, no pretendas escapar esta vez – Continuaba la dama.

- No lo haré – Dijo por respuesta Albert.

- Tan importantes son? – Preguntó Candy impresionada de que ni siquiera Albert decidiera declinar al evento.

- Sí gatita – Le guiñó el ojo Archie – Por lo que sé tienen todas sus cuentas en nuestros bancos.

- Ya veo, y quién vendrá Anthony? – Preguntó con curiosidad la rubia.

El joven galeno no decía nada, _Collin qué pretendes? _

- Anthony?

- Eh? Lo siento pecosa, no te escuché, qué me preguntabas?

- Quién vendrá?

- Supongo que el señor Foster, su esposa y su hija – Dijo sin darle importancia al asunto.

- Por cierto Anthony viste a Isabella? Recuerdo que era muy bella – Dijo Archie sonriendo pícaramente.

- Archie! – Se molestaron al mismo tiempo Candy y Anthony.

- No es de caballeros decir eso! – Dijo el ojiazul.

- Esto se lo tendré que decir a Annie! – Comentó la rubia.

- Pero si no dije nada malo – Se encogió de hombros.

- Silencio todos – Exclamó la señora Elroy – Aquí hay una nota, dice que Anthony deberá estar presente en la reunión así que ve arreglando tu permiso en el hospital.

- Qué?! – Se levantó Anthony indignado.

- Anthony por favor tranquilízate, por qué te molesta tanto? – Candy lo tomó de la mano.

- Collin no debe disponer de mi tiempo a su voluntad – Fue su tajante respuesta.

La semana pasó rápida y llena de mucho trabajo, apenas y había podido ver a Candy y eso no lo ponía del mejor ánimo, lo que más quería era compensar a su amada por no haberse visto como lo deseaban.

Se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no se dedicaba a sus amadas rosas y decidió llevarle un regalo a su novia, llevaba puesta una sencilla camisa blanca arremangada hasta sus codos y un pantalón beige, el sol ya salía y pronto las actividades comenzarían en la mansión, termina de preparar su sorpresa y se dirige hacia la entrada de la casa sin saber que al mismo tiempo la dama de cabellos de oro se había levantado temprano también ese día, intuyó que quizás él estaría ahí, añoraba demasiado la libertad que tenían en Lakewood, sus paseos a caballo, sus escapadas al lago…pero ahora estaban en Chicago y no había oportunidad de algo así.

Él levanta su vista hacia la entrada principal y se queda estático cuando ve la imagen de su novia en clara señal de que se estaba escabullendo con cuidado para que no notaran su presencia y cuando cierra con cuidado la puerta también se queda de pie al toparse tan de cerca con la figura de su novio frente a ella. No puede descifrar la mirada que él le dirige, tanto amor contenido, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzan el brillo de miles de estrellas aparecen en los ojos de ambos, como siempre había sido, cuando conectaban sus almas.

El joven sale de su ensoñación y recuerda lo que a escondidas iba a poner en la habitación de la pecosa pero como su niña se adelantó, vaya si siempre había sorpresas con ella, le ofrece sus brazos para ella y le obsequia una amplia sonrisa, acto seguido como siempre sucedía ella sin dudarlo se arroja a sus brazos y él cierra el abrazo.

- Anthony!

- Te he extrañado muchísimo mi amor – La vio con una intensidad que tuvo por virtud detener el tiempo en la mente de Candy – Perdóname por favor - Le dijo mientras la abrazaba aún más y sus cuerpos se unían – Son para ti.

- Un ramo de Dulce Candy! Preciosas mi amor…

- Recuérdalo siempre, esta rosa te pertenece solamente a ti.

- Mi querido Anthony – Tomó su rostro varonil entre sus manos.

Sonrió y la vio con la más infinita dulzura – Gracias nuevamente, por haberme traído de regreso con ustedes.

- Yo no lo hice, fuiste tú quien nos encontró a nosotros, no lo ves amor? Eres el sol de nuestras vidas.

- Gracias mi amor, pero no creo ser tan importante.

- Cómo dices?! – Su voz se elevó – Amor, por si no te has dado cuenta tu presencia siempre trae alegría a todos los que te rodean, ninguno de nosotros superamos jamás el luto que te teníamos, sabíamos que nos hacías falta y continuamos nuestro camino, separados, Albert en su soledad, Archie recuperándose de la pérdida de 2 hermanos para él, la tía abuela tampoco jamás regresó a Lakewood, y míranos ahora! Todos estamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, todos…alrededor de ti.

Silenciosas lágrimas caían del cielo de sus ojos, jamás pensó que él hubiera significado tanto en sus vidas.

- Jamás lo olvides mi Anthony, nuestras verdaderas sonrisas aparecieron desde tu regreso.

- Candy…. – Lo había dejado sin habla, tal como sucedía en ciertas ocasiones en que se perdía después de que ella le confesara sus sentimientos y lo viera con tanto amor.

En realidad no había cambiado su amado príncipe, siempre tan auténtico de sus sentimientos, había extrañado tanto un momento así con él pero todo lo compensaba al ver su imagen reflejada en sus hermosos ojos azules pues eso significaba que ella estaba ahí, en su corazón.

- Hoy tenemos el fin de semana libre para hacer lo que queramos y creo que nada mejor para nosotros que el aire libre del campo – Alcanzó a decir finalmente.

- Lo dices en serio mi amor? Sí! Finalmente podremos dejar a un lado el protocolo!

- Jajajaja opino lo mismo que tú, además hay algo que extraño mucho de Lakewood.

- Qué es amor?

- La casona del bosque – Le sonrió con picardía.

Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza a la joven rubia.

- Acaso no deseas que pasemos tiempo a solas Candy?

Como respuesta ella se sonrojó, de pronto el rostro de Anthony se puso serio, su mirada se intensificó mientras la tomaba de la mano, ella pudo sentir la importancia de lo que iba a decirle.

- Te doy mi vida en cada beso…Candy, nunca lo olvides, tu aliento me hace respirar – Sentía que las palabras no le eran suficientes para decirle cuánto la amaba.

- Y yo te siento más vivo que nunca.

- Vivo, sí, porque estoy reflejado en las eternas praderas de tus ojos verdes.

- Y tu voz vibra siempre en mi corazón Anthony, siempre lo hará! – Una lágrima corre por la mejilla de Candy mientras lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas, sólo él tenía la virtud de dejarla sin habla, de hacerla sentir mil cosas a la vez, su voz profunda, sedosa y varonil la paralizaba y la fuerza del sentimiento la envolvía.

Juntan sus frentes y sonríen, él la ve extasiado, se encontraban en un pequeño rincón de la entrada de la mansión donde nadie los veía, pasan los segundos, los minutos y él no quita su penetrante mirada de ella ocasionando que se sonrojara, que sus piernas temblaran mientras él recorría con sus dedos su rostro, sus labios, su espalda y su cintura atrayéndola más hacia él, ni siquiera parpadeaba, parecía que la hacía suya con la mirada.

- Anthony…

La voz de ella lo hizo aterrizar nuevamente en tierra, estaban en un rincón de la mansión y podrían verlos, maldijo internamente, ya iba a acabar con todo eso, él la quería amar en el momento que quisiera y donde quisiera, amarla y darle lo mejor de sí.

- Si me sigues viendo de esa manera princesa no seré capaz de controlar lo que provocas en mí.

Después de desayunar la bella pareja camina abrazada hacia la entrada principal de la mansión, él le decía alguna que otra picardía al oído y ambos reían en voz baja, parece ser que irían de día de campo muy pero muy lejos de todos para estar solos, al menos es lo que el muchacho le decía.

- A dónde creen que van ustedes dos? – Se oyó una imponente voz a sus espaldas.

- Tía abuela! – Dijeron al unísono provocando que deshicieran su abrazo en un santiamén.

La anciana suspiró, nunca cambiarían esos dos. – Acaso no saben qué día es hoy?

- Es sábado tía, por qué lo pregunta? – Respondió él.

- Acaso ya olvidaron que de un momento a otro los Foster se presentarán en la mansión? Todos se están preparando.

Ambos se sorprenden, lo habían olvidado por completo, su mundo y el que se llevaba a cabo en la mansión Andley eran muy distintos.

- Lo siento tía abuela pero no estaremos presentes.

- Qué has dicho Anthony? Creo que no tengo que recordarte lo importantes que son para los Andley.

Lo sé pero no por eso van a disponer de mi tiempo cada vez que se les ocurra.

La mirada de la tía abuela se intensificó. – Sigues retándome Anthony?!

- Qué sucede aquí?

- William, por favor haz entrar en razón a Anthony, se le ha requerido a él específicamente que esté en la reunión con los Foster y ha declinado la invitación.

- Por mi no hay problema tía abuela, Anthony, Candy, han llegado muy tarde de sus trabajos así que lo que más se merecen es salir y tomar un poco de sol – Les sonrió Albert.

Candy y Anthony sonrieron felices.

- William! De parte de quién estás?

- Lo siento tía abuela, tío… discúlpenme con el señor Foster.

La pareja caminaba hacia el coche de Anthony.

- Qué te sucede pecosa? Te has quedado callada.

- Mi amor, la familia Foster es muy importante no? Archie me lo dijo, por qué mejor no nos quedamos aunque sea un rato?

- Pero Candy…

- No quiero que por mi egoísmo de tenerte solo conmigo los Andley pudieran tener problemas por un desaire así, te han pedido a ti que estés presente, seguramente el señor Foster te ha tomado cariño, quién no lo haría?

El muchacho suspiró, bien la conocía que podía ser tan terca como él, qué era mejor? Pasar los minutos discutiendo sobre quedarse o irse, al final ninguno cedería en su posición. Sonrió.

- Será como tu digas mi pequeña terca, pero sólo será un momento, por nada del mundo pienso perderme de este día tan hermoso encerrado en la mansión y sin disfrutar de tu compañía.

- Mira quien lo dice – Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos – Si aquí tengo a un apuesto joven de lo más obstinado.

- Una palabra más y te subiré al coche y no habrá quien me detenga.

- Ah sí? – Hizo un hábil movimiento arrebatando el objeto que tenía en sus manos – Jajaja eso si logras recuperar las llaves joven Brown, pero aquí estoy yo para hacerte entrar en razón cuando debes hacerlo.

- A dónde vas?

- A esconder estas llaves para asegurarme de que te quedarás aquí y te comportarás como un Andley – Le guiñó el ojo, sacó la lengua y emprendió su huida graciosamente.

- Con que esas tenemos eh? Te quitaré las llaves y serás mía lo que resta del día!

Las risas alegres y juveniles se escuchaban por todo el jardín, el muchacho se sorprendió de lo rápida que seguía siendo Candy pero pronto le dio alcance, cuando creyó que la había atrapado al llegar a la casita del árbol ella hábilmente se agachó y escapó de su abrazo cuando la había atrapado entre el tronco del árbol y su cuerpo, ambos respiraban agitadamente por la carrera y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas.

- Ahora sí el joven emprendió seriamente su carrera para atrapar a su rebelde novia.

- Jajaja ven aquí mi bella dama!

Rápidamente la alcanzó y en la carrera de ambos al tomarla por la cintura cayeron al suave pasto rodeados de las bellas rosas y rodaron un poco en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo por recuperar las llaves quedando el apuesto rubio sobre ella con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Las llaves o tu vida.

- Pero si tú ya las tienes…

- Las llaves…

- Sí, de mi corazón – Sonrió enamorada – Desde que tenía 12 años.

- Entonces vengo por tu vida – La besó larga y exquisitamente y sin que ella lo notara el guapo médico bajó sus manos hasta llegar a las de Candy y tomar sus llaves.

- Tramposo! Ahora verás! – Recordó haber descubierto cierta debilidad de su novio años atrás cuando sus primos le dijeron tramposo por regalarle la Dulce Candy antes que nadie – Cosquillas!

- Qué? Nooo, cosquillas no!

- Claro que sí! Lo mereces por tramposo!

- Jajajajajaja

- Creo que haré un uso más frecuente de esta poderosa arma cuando te portes mal.

- Jajajaja basta pecosa.

A lo lejos se escucha el ruido de un coche que se acerca ocasionando que la ayudara a levantarse rápidamente junto con él.

- Lo olvidé por completo! - Y volteó a verse su vestido amarillo estropeado con la carrera – Mira cómo estamos!

- Vamos Candy, entremos por la puerta trasera antes de que nos vean – Ambos corren divertidos como si fueran unos niños atrapados en plena travesura – Es tarde para cambiarnos pero por lo menos no nos verán en este estado.

En la entrada de la mansión se encontraba la servidumbre perfectamente alineada y en medio el patriarca de la familia y la señora Elroy, un gran despliegue de formalidades se hicieron presentes en la recepción de tan allegada familia.

- Querido William, me alegro que estés bien muchacho.

- Tenía tiempo sin verlo señor Foster, bienvenido.

- Ana estás tan bien como siempre – Saludaba contenta la señora Elroy.

- Querida Elroy – Hizo una reverencia – Isabella, hija, saluda.

- Buen día señor William, Señora Andley…. – Volteó a todas partes buscando a alguien más pero no lo vio.

- Qué sucede Isabella? – Preguntó su padre.

- Anthony no está hoy?

- Albert y la tía abuela se sorprendieron mucho, por qué preguntaba por él si apenas lo había visto?

- Bueno él…no debe tardar en llegar – La señora Elroy la observó detenidamente, acaso esa joven…..

La recepción la llevaron a cabo en el jardín de la mansión, afortunadamente para la parejita lejos de donde habían tenido su sesión de amor, Anthony se asomaba por un pilar observando la bienvenida a lo lejos.

- Bien mi amor, hora de desplegar nuestros mejores modales – Le guiñó el ojo a lo que ella sonrió divertida, Anthony diciendo eso? Si esa frase era más bien digna de ella, seis años lejos de los Andley le hizo llevar la vida que él siempre había querido.

Albert los ve que se acercan.

- Anthony, Candy! Me alegro que hayan decidido venir.

La elegante joven volteó su rostro en el instante en que el primer nombre fue mencionado pero se llevó gran impresión al verlo acompañado de alguien más y palideció.

- Buenos días – Saludaron ambos.

- Joven Andley! Ya estaba pensando que no vendría a saludarnos – Estrechó su mano.

- Me alegro ver que esté totalmente recuperado, permítanme presentarles a mi novia, la señorita Candy White Andley, Candy, ellos son el señor Foster, su esposa la señora Ana y su hija Isabella.

- Mucho gusto Isabella – _Qué hermosa es!_ Pensó Candy, era todo lo que ella no era, aunque no lo supiera ella era hermosa en su manera tan particular pero realmente admiraba el porte de ella, de pronto se sintió mal, frente a ella estaba una chica de su edad pero hermosamente vestida, en cambio ella solo traía ese elegante pero sencillo vestido amarillo y para colmo, por andar corriendo en el jardín no había alcanzado a arreglarse como debía.

- Mucho gusto Candy – Le dijo con media sonrisa.

- Candice White Andley, Anthony Brown Andley, pero qué ha sucedido con sus ropas? Por qué no se vistieron para la ocasión?

Ambos se voltean a ver y se sonríen apenados.

La charla era amena, los temas de siempre, aquellos que no terminaban desencadenando batallas verbales y que sabían los llevaban por terreno seguro, el joven observador como lo era nota a cierta persona muy callada, cosa rara pues por lo que había visto le encantaba hablar y decir las cosas directamente.

- Te ocurre algo Isabella? Te sientes mal? – Preguntó el ojiazul.

- No, no es nada Anthony, muchas gracias – Dijo cabizbaja.

Candy notó la mirada que Isabella le había dirigido a su novio, casi pudo percibir en sus ojos…dolor? Además de que lo veía de reojo a cada instante, acaso a ella le gustaba Anthony? Repentinamente se sintió bastante incómoda.

Anthony y Candy platicaban con Annie y con Archie quien había invitado a su novia a la reunión, la joven de ojos verdes como el jade pasa a su lado y percibe algo en la chaqueta del galeno.

- Anthony y estos pétalos?

- Eh? – Vio que ella le quitaba unos pétalos de rosas que se habían quedado en el cuello de su chaqueta, se sonrojó un poco al recordar que fue por rodar en el pasto con Candy – No es nada, gracias.

El corazón de Candy hizo erupción en ese instante al ver a aquella joven teniendo esas atenciones con su Anthony si apenas y lo conocía, por qué lo tocaba con esa confianza? Por qué Anthony se sonrojaba? Sin duda había malinterpretado ese sonrojo.

- Pareces un niño atrapado en una travesura jajaja – Sonrió abiertamente dejando boquiabiertos a Candy, Archie y Annie.

- Isabella compórtate! – Alzó su voz el señor Foster – Lo lamento mucho joven William, señora Elroy, mi hija que se ha criado en Europa y viajado mucho es algunas veces demasiado sincera y honesta.

- No te preocupes Foster, es una joven realmente encantadora – Intervino Collin Andley – Una _verdadera_ dama, nada me haría más feliz que llegara a formar parte de nuestra familia, hablando de eso, Anthony, ven por favor.

- Ahora qué quiere – Dijo con fastidio sin que lo escucharan.

- Anthony, Isabella no conoce a nadie aquí, solía venir cuando era muy pequeña, por lo que si tú no tienes inconveniente Foster, por qué no le haces compañía y le muestras los alrededores? El jardín de tu madre.

Las miradas de todos se cruzaron y el ambiente se hizo tenso, cómo declinar algo así sin ofender a los Foster. Candy apretó con todas sus fuerzas el vaso que sostenía y la tía abuela levantó su rostro molesto hacia Collin quien pretendió no verla.

- Lo siento mucho señor Collin – Habló una voz femenina – Le agradezco su preocupación por mí pero eso no es necesario, estoy muy bien aquí, además el joven Brown acompaña a su novia, sería una desconsideración mía si aceptara algo así – Dijo con un hilo de voz.

- No te preocupes Isabella – Le dijo dulcemente el ojiazul – Mira, como ves todos nosotros nos llevamos muy bien, por qué no te unes al grupo? Seguro que te llevarás bien con todos.

- Lo dices de verdad? Siendo así acepto!

Candy sonreía pero no entendía por qué esta vez su sonrisa no era genuina y para colmo de males habían llegado los Leagan. _Sería un día pesado._

- Te sucede algo mi amor? – Le preguntó Anthony acercando su rostro al de ella.

Se sintió una tonta, si él le dirigía solamente esa mirada a ella siempre llena de amor.

- No…no es nada Anthony.

Annie que los observaba le pidió a Candy que la acompañara a refrescarse un poco y ambas se disculparon con los demás.

- Candy…

- Sí Annie?

- Estás bien?

- A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, no sé cómo decírtelo, eres mi amiga y algunas veces eres algo distraída con estas cosas, por eso…

- Qué ocurre Annie?

- Por favor no me lo tomes a mal pero, no has notado cómo Isabella ve a Anthony?

- Qué dices?! – Se alarmó la pecosa.

- Sí, en cuanto te vio del brazo de Anthony palideció y se sonroja cuando él es amable con ella, no pongas esa cara, yo sé que no debes preocuparte por Anthony si sólo tiene ojos para ti pero, acaso como mujer no sientes algo extraño con ella?

La joven no dijo nada y volteó a lo lejos en donde se encontraba el resto del grupo, no vio a Anthony ni tampoco a Isabella.

- Aún si así fuera Annie, no creo que deba preocuparme, se ve que es una buena chica.

- Está bien Candy, sólo quería decírtelo, por favor perdóname si fui entrometida.

- Descuida Annie – Sonrió ampliamente – Después de todo lo que hemos vivido Anthony y yo sé que no hay nada que pueda separarnos…uuuuh – Se estiró todo lo que pudo – Es verdad, él y yo nos amamos desde que nos conocimos, sí, estoy segura, gracias Annie!

Mientras tanto en el rosedal…

Le sonrió – Qué sucede Isabella?

- Espero que Candy no malinterprete el que te haya traído aquí para hablar a solas contigo.

- Desde luego que no, dime, qué ocurre?

_Su voz es tan dulce…. – _Anthony, toma, esto es para ti…

- Y este cheque?

- Es mi aportación para que puedas abrir pronto las clínicas, quiero apoyarte en tu sueño!

- Pero esto es demasiado dinero Isabella, no puedo aceptarlo! Por qué lo haces si apenas nos conocimos?

- …..

- Isabella?

- Es porque es muy noble lo que quieres hacer, yo también detesto la vida tan holgada que llevan unos cuantos cuando la mayoría de las personas trabajan de sol a sol cada día luchando por un poco de pan – Su mirada se encendió y el joven quedó sin habla.

- Pero es que no puedo aceptar esto Isabella, sin embargo te lo agradezco mucho.

- Por favor tómalo o al menos piénsalo detenidamente, es mi apoyo, como amigos.

El galeno le iba a devolver el cheque cuando ella se echó a correr entre risas – Lo siento pero no acepto un no como respuesta! Anthony Brown, no has cambiado nada jajajaja.

- Archie, has visto a Anthony? – Preguntó la pecosa.

- Mmm bueno, lo vi hace rato que se dirigía con Isabella al rosedal – Le dijo un poco incómodo.

- Con ella?!

- Hola Candy – Se acercó maliciosa la joven.

- Hola Eliza – Le dijo molesta.

- Vaya, creo que no estamos de buen humor el día de hoy – Sonrió triunfalmente – Veo que Isabella ya lo acaparó, se les veía muy bien en la fiesta de los Foster sabes? Abrieron el baile, pensé que sólo contigo bailaba de esa manera pero me equivoqué.

- No digas tonterías Eliza, Anthony no es así…

- Querida pero tú no eres como ella, no te das cuenta? Ella sí tiene clase y buenas maneras, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la escena tan romántica cuando se escaparon de la fiesta y hablaron solos en el jardín, no crees que hacen muy buena pareja?

Candy estaba pálida, no! Él no era esa clase de persona, pero ella?

- Lo siento mucho querida pero creo que tu puesto será ocupado y muy pronto, por esta ocasión apoyaré a Isabella, adiós.

La muchacha de cabellos castaños va en busca de Anthony cuando ve a Isabella correr por el rosedal llenando el lugar con su risa clara y dulce y al joven de ojos azules que camina despacio y sólo sonríe viéndola pues parecía que ella huía para reunirse con el grupo. Pronto sus celos se despertaron nuevamente. _Maldita inglesa! Sólo me servirás a un propósito y ese será separar a Candy de él pero ni pienses que te quedarás con él, eso jamás!_

- Hola Eliza – Le dijo secamente.

- Hola querida, venía a buscar a Anthony porque _su novia_ lo está buscando, pero veo que viniste aquí a solas con él no?

- No veo falta en lo que he hecho Eliza, no estés pensando cosas que no son – Se alejó rápidamente del lugar.

- Mmmhh! Es una sinvergüenza, me las pagará…, Anthony!

- Eliza!

- Hola Anthony, crees que ahora sí podamos tener el tiempo que me prometiste después de tu presentación para pasar un rato juntos?

- Creí que había sido claro contigo Eliza, tú y yo no tenemos ningún tiempo que recuperar, lo siento, Candy me espera.

- Ah sí, Candy, creo que te vio con Isabella en el rosedal y regresó con el grupo, no te parece que algo así podría molestarla?

El joven frunció el ceño y mientras se iba le dijo: Deja de decir estupideces Eliza, veo por dónde vas y no lograrás nada

- Los tres son unos tontos pero Anthony no te quedarás con Candy, de eso me encargaré yo.

La busca por todos lados pero no la encuentra – Tío, has visto a Candy?

La vi caminar hacia las fuentes Anthony, sucedió algo? – Para Albert no pasó desapercibida la tensión que se había formado con el tema de esa joven y la observa detenidamente, hay algo que le molesta pero no sabe qué es.

- Candy, pecosa…

- Anthony! – Sonríe al ver que su príncipe la buscaba.

- Por qué estás aquí sola? Discúlpame por haberme ausentado unos instantes, ven… - Extiende sus manos sonriéndole dulcemente – Después hablaremos tú y yo.

Él iba a explicarle lo del cheque que le había entregado Isabella pero la llegada del resto del grupo se lo impidió.

_Nueva York_

La temporada teatral estaba en su cúspide y el trabajo y las jornadas de ensayo eran realmente agotadoras. La joven en su silla de ruedas observa con rostro triste el lindo parque que se encuentra frente a su casa, casi no lo veía ahora, a veces pasaban días y no sabía de él, baja su vista y ve el objeto que tiene en sus manos: un recorte de periódico de una nota especial que había salido el pasado otoño, la toma fuertemente entre sus manos pero finalmente la guarda en un cajón.

- Aún piensas en ella Terry, yo no sé cuánto más resista que estés conmigo sabiendo que piensas en alguien más no se supone que tomaste la decisión de quedarte conmigo?…Sólo quiero que sigas con tu vida y dejes de pensar en Candy.

_Qué debo hacer? Si él ve esto quizás termine con su tormento y decida finalmente dejar su amor atrás….cuando está conmigo en algunos instantes veo que su mirada verdaderamente se fija en mí pero después lo veo nostálgico, como si se arrepintiera de haber sentido algo por mí._

- No, no te lo mostraré aún, quizás necesites de más tiempo.

- De qué hablas Susana?

- Terry!

- Qué es lo que no quieres mostrarme?

- Eh – Sudó frío – De una hermosa casa que vi hace poco, me gustaría verla contigo, sólo que pensé que no es el mejor momento con todo el trabajo que tienes.

- Susy, te he dicho que no quiero hablar de ese tema aún.

- Pero tú y yo, en la otra ocasión, estuvimos a punto de… - Dijo totalmente sonrojada.

Él suspiró – Lo lamento de verdad Susy, por lo menos reaccioné a tiempo antes de que pudiera arrepentirme aún más.

- Arrepentirte? De haberme amado de esa manera? – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Es malo amarme como mujer?

- No es eso.

- Te quedarás esta noche?

- Sí…

- Terry! – Se alegró inmensamente la bella muchacha – Entonces le pediré a Cathy que prepare la cena de inmediato.

La muchacha sale de la habitación y el joven actor iba a hacer lo mismo cuando ve que el cajón de su buró quedó un poco abierto, fija sus ojos en él, Susana había estado muy nerviosa cuando entró. Abre la gaveta y ve un recorte de periódico, no conoce a la persona que aparece en la fotografía pero es un joven, baja su mirada y lee el encabezado: _La familia Andley recuperar a uno de sus más importantes miembros: Anthony Brown Andley– Heredero de una inmensa fortuna._

- Anthony? Anthony Andley?...ese nombre…

Lee un poco más y cuál es su sorpresa cuando hacen alusión a la señorita Candice White Andley como su novia y la hermosa pareja que hacían.

- Candy! Pero entonces, Anthony es…es quien me dijiste que había muerto! – Sus ojos auguran tormenta y arruga el papel fuertemente en sus manos – Él estaba muerto!

Continuó leyendo la nota del periódico mientras sus manos temblaban.

- Terry la cena ya está lista….

- Susana! Puedes decirme por qué diablos escondiste esto de mí? Por qué lo tenías en tu cajón? – La mirada del actor era terriblemente fría.

- Terry! Yo…. perdóname, no sabía si decírtelo o no! Lo siento mucho!

- Lo escondiste para que no me enterara? CREÍSTE QUE NO ME DARÍA CUENTA?

- No es eso Terry!, por favor, no sabía cómo lo tomarías! – Comenzó a sollozar – Se supone que con el tiempo que ha pasado ya no debería molestarte algo así! Ella siguió con su vida! Terry!

Él quedó estático, con la rabia reflejada en su rostro pero no pudo recriminarle nada más y sin decir nada rompió el recorte del periódico, lo tiró al piso y se marchó, recordaba perfectamente como si hubiera sido ayer cuando su tarzán pecosa le había hablado del ser magnífico que era él y los tremendos celos que le habían provocado sus comparaciones.

- Terry!

_CHICAGO_

En esa particular tarde el sol se teñía de un intenso rojo reflejándose esplendorosamente en la blanca mansión, todo lo que estaba a su paso se pintaba de tonos dorados, rosas y anaranjados un par de ojos azules como el cielo de otoño observan en silencio las rosas del jardín mientras meditaba un poco en los últimos acontecimientos y respira profundamente.

Finalmente había conseguido más personas interesadas en abrir clínicas pero su flujo de efectivo no era tan poderoso como los originales, aunque por nada del mundo pensaba claudicar. Por otra parte ya se estaba cansando de la situación con los Andley y para variar tendría que ir a Nueva York dentro de poco, el propio Albert se lo había solicitado pues él no podría asistir a la reunión donde se cerraría un importante negocio y puesto que los socios a quienes verían eran hombres de antiguas tradiciones querrían hablar con el segundo en la línea de sucesión, como si se tratara de la realeza, viniendo de su tío que tanto quería cómo negarse? Sólo esperaba que no fuera por mucho tiempo, recordaba cómo tuvo que negociar con el director del hospital su permiso – Suspiró – Al paso que voy me van a despedir – Sonrió resignado.

El trinar de las aves que despiden al sol en su regreso a sus nidos se escuchó en el cielo.

- Y por qué te habrían que despedir mi príncipe?

El muchacho se enderezó y volteó sorprendido a ver a su novia quien se había acercado con cuidado para que no lo escuchara, sus rostros quedaron a milímetros de distancia, ahora fue el turno de él de quedarse sin palabras a lo que ella sonrió divertida al no ver reacción en su novio y se sienta junto a él.

- Hay algo que te preocupe?

- Más que preocuparme estoy pensando seriamente en una decisión que debo tomar.

- Tiene que ver con los Andley?

- Sí… - Elevó su mirada al cielo.

- Cómo va el proyecto de las clínicas?

- Mejor de lo que creí – Le sonrió felizmente – Pronto viajaremos a Avon para iniciar la construcción, fue difícil pero pude conseguir más apoyo.

Candy colocó su mano en la mejilla del joven, se veía realmente apuesto, su visión favorita era la de él en el atardecer pues su piel se veía bronceada, su cabello más dorado aún y el contraste del azul intenso de sus ojos los hacía lucir mucho más profundos.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti mi amor, fui testigo de las veces en que regresabas sin nada en las manos y ahora por fin puedes cumplir tu sueño.

- Gracias por estar mi lado princesa, no podía dejarme vencer y aún me falta mucho por hacer pero no podría dejar de cumplir la promesa que hice hace mucho tiempo – Su mirada tenía un dejo de tristeza.

- Una promesa Anthony?

- Sí – Se puso de pie y caminó dos pasos – Una promesa muy importante, sucedió cuando estuvimos separados y yo vivía en Avon, recuerdas que yo trabajé en el campo durante algún tiempo?

- Sí, me lo contaste mi amor.

- Avon es un lugar muy pacífico y lleno de personas buenas, ahora que lo pienso fue una bendición que yo hubiera terminado en ese lugar o no sé qué hubiera sido de mí, muy pronto hice amistad con los habitantes de ahí y comencé a trabajar en el campo pero en una ocasión llegaron los dueños de esas tierras cuando de pronto algo me llamó la atención, estaban tratando con tal prepotencia a uno de los trabajadores, su nombre era Matthew, pues se había ausentado varios días por estar enfermo, amenazaban con despedirlo y él suplicaba porque no lo hicieran pues tenía a sus hijos pequeños que mantener, no toleré semejante trato y me dirigí con ellos reclamándoles lo injusta y cruel que era su medida, el hijo del dueño que era más o menos de mi edad no soportó que un peón como yo les dijera en cara sus verdades y por respuesta a la afrenta recibida uno de sus hombres llegó a mis espaldas golpeándome fuertemente en el abdomen, caí al piso y estuve a punto de sostener una lucha con ese hombre pues de ninguna manera iba a permitir que me trataran de esa forma pero el padre entonces caminó hacia mí y me dijo que si no quería tomar el lugar de Matthew pidiera perdón en ese mismo instante a su hijo frente a todos.

- Anthony….

- Le dije que por mí no había ningún problema, en ese mismo instante renunciaba pero al ver que no me sometía me dijo que si me marchaba en ese momento también despediría a Matthew….

_FLASHBACK_

_- Pero qué clase de persona es usted?! Todas estas personas trabajan de sol a sol para que usted pueda llenarse los bolsillos de monedas! Es usted quien más bien debería de darles las gracias! – La mirada del jovencito estaba llena de indignación. _

_El dueño de esas tierras lo abofeteó._

– _Pero quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? Pide perdón en este mismo instante si no quieres que los despida a todos! Faltaba más, si no te doy un escarmiento pronto todos comenzarán a revelarse y eso no puedo permitirlo._

_- Señor por favor discúlpelo, es joven y aún no entiende cómo se mueve el mundo, por favor – Habló el capataz._

_- Usted fue quien lo contrató no?_

_- Sí señor, es fuerte y dedicado en lo que hace, sería una verdadera lástima si lo despidiera._

_- Cuál es tu nombre muchachito?_

_- William, William Stephens._

_- Muy bien William – Sonrió con satisfacción en su rostro – Discúlpate ahora por tu comportamiento y ni Matthew ni nadie será despedido._

_- Qué?! – El joven temblaba de la indignación._

_- Anda, qué esperas._

_Anthony voltea a ver a Matthew, era joven, mayor que él pero al fin y al cabo joven aún, lo veía fijamente y con lágrimas en sus ojos…al verlo supo que no podía negarse, tendría que hacer a un lado su orgullo, él tenía una familia por Dios!_

_- Creo fervientemente en lo que dije sin embargo lamento habérselo dicho de esa manera – Lo miró con el rostro endurecido._

_- Ahora sabes que aunque creas en algo, eso no te servirá de nada frente a los que te dan de comer. No crees que hay algo más que nos tienes que decir? _

_- Por favor…..no despida a Matthew – Cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños._

_- Así se habla, ahora de rodillas._

_Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, sabía perfectamente que esa gente sería capaz de cumplir su amenaza y comenzaba a arrodillarse lentamente cuando de pronto todos los trabajadores empezaron a arrodillarse y a pedir perdón en lugar de él, la escena fue por demás conmovedora, sus ojos azules se abrieron inmensamente y se llenaron de lágrimas._

_Ante tal evento el dueño del lugar quedó sin habla y rabiando se alejó junto a su heredero y el capataz no sin antes recibir Anthony un tremendo empujón al piso por parte del ayudante de esa familia rica._

_- Gracias! Gracias! Me has salvado – Dijo Matthew lleno de lágrimas – Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste!_

_Entre Matthew y Anthony nació una bella amistad, él lo invitó a su casa y se dio cuenta de que eran muy pobres, con el tiempo fue acompañando al doctor Stephens en las consultas que hacía a domicilio y presenció en varias ocasiones la muerte de algún anciano, la penosa muerte de un niño, el doctor Stephens siempre se lamentaba y le decía que de existir hospitales en esa zona muchas de esas tragedias serían evitadas, vio cómo familias enteras caían en desgracia al perder al sostén de su hogar pero siempre terminaban levantándose._

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

Candy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no podía decir en palabras lo que sentía porque su Anthony, tan bueno y noble hubiera pasado por eso, no tenía idea de todo eso…

- No pasó mucho tiempo después de eso cuando Matthew tuvo un accidente con una de las herramientas que había en el campo, papá y yo fuimos a verlo pero la herida ya se había infectado para ese entonces, todos los días lo visitaba, lo que yo ganaba cada se lo daba a su esposa, fue una muerte muy dolorosa… – Su voz se quebró ante el recuerdo – En su último aliento de vida él me dijo que su sueño era que sus hijos jamás pasaran por algo así y que lamentaba mucho no poder estar ahí con ellos para cuidarlos y protegerlos del mundo – Las lágrimas caían una tras otra desde sus bellos ojos azules – Yo ya sabía que sería médico así que le prometí que siempre velaría por el bienestar de sus hijos y de todo Avon, fue así, como me despedí del primer amigo que tuve.

Repentinamente sintió los brazos de su Candy que lo abrazaban desde su espalda, ella tenía su rostro oculto en su espalda y lo sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas, las manos de ambos temblaban ligeramente y se entrelazaban.

- Anthony, Anthony… Por qué no pude estar contigo todo ese tiempo? Mientras yo disfrutaba de la vida como si nada tú pasabas por todo eso… - Se quebró su voz, no podía dejar de llorar y sentía también el cuerpo compulso de su novio que hacía lo mismo – No sabes cuánto lamento no haber podido acompañarte, cuidarte! Y todo por culpa de Liam! Y de mi estupidez por haberme desmayado cuando vi tu cuerpo inerte, si hubiera sido más fuerte, más inteligente, habría tocado tu pulso y me hubiera dado cuenta de que seguías con vida y jamás nos hubiéramos separado así!

El joven médico recuperó la entereza, se volteó y levantó el rostro de ella mientras con el otro brazo la sujetaba por la cintura – Todo eso ya pasó mi amor, me ayudó a darme cuenta de cosas que de haber permanecido con los Andley quizás no hubiera podido ver y no digas eso princesa, de haber estado yo en tu lugar tampoco sé qué hubiera hecho si te veía inconsciente en el suelo.

- De seguro no desmayarte como lo hice yo –Sonrió un poco y ambos secaron con ternura las lágrimas que había en los ojos del otro.

- Ahora entiendo mucho más por qué has puesto todo tu empeño para abrir las clínicas.

- No me importaría gastar toda mi herencia en eso pero también quiero asegurar tu bienestar y desde luego que el de nuestros hijos.

- Sabes que el dinero no me importa mi amor y si juntos podemos lograr cumplir ese hermoso sueño no deberíamos dudar en gastarlo de esa manera.

- Entonces…estás de acuerdo Candy? – Se alegró el bello joven.

- Sí mi Anthony, tú siempre serás mi príncipe de las rosas.

- Un príncipe que se quedará sin un centavo, gracias por compartir mi locura.

- Una hermosa y noble locura – Le guiñó el ojo.

A lo lejos Albert, que había alcanzado a escuchar el relato del joven regresa a su despacho para pensar seriamente en una decisión.

Por la noche varios hombres se reúnen en un distinguido club de caballeros hablan de sus planes que van viento en popa.

- Entonces él pronto se marchará a Nueva York?

- Ya te dije que sí, hagas lo que hagas que todo sea secreto entendiste? No quiero que vayas a cometer una estupidez y nos metas en problemas a todos.

- Por eso no se preocupe – Sonrió triunfalmente – Sé lo que haré.

- Foster, lo de tu hija puede llevar un rato, él es muy terco.

- Lo sé, pero confío en que el encanto de mi hija pronto surtirá efecto en él, no quiero forzar las cosas.

- Si logramos esta unión el poderío y el renombre que lograremos será el más grande en toda América y Europa. No crees que deberíamos de tomar medidas más drásticas para acelerar las cosas?

- De qué clases de medidas hablas?

- Tú déjamelo a mí, nada que traiga deshonra a tu familia, créeme. Si logramos esto incluso él se salvará de la ira de Liam, apenas puedo contenerlo pero le he prometido esto.

- Nunca supe qué fue lo que exactamente sucedió con Liam.

- Te lo explicaré después amigo, y tú, no te vayas a dejar solamente por una pasión, para eso hay mujeres y ya debes de saber dónde encontrarlas.

- Lograré que se separen, eso les ayudará a ustedes para que mi primo y su hija terminen juntos.

Alan Foster se despide de ellos, su mente se debatía entre incrementar su riqueza y casar a su hija con ese heredero pero hasta qué punto utilizarla? Bah! Todo era al final por su bien.

El agitado ritmo del hospital envolvía a quien entrara ahí, médicos y enfermeras corriendo de un lado a otro, pacientes entrando y saliendo de la clínica, llamados urgentes, el aroma a hospital. Todo esto observaba la dama que acababa de llegar a ese lugar, quería saber la decisión que él había tomado con su propuesta y sonríe contenta porque pronto vería a aquel a quien tanto admiraba.

- Se puede pasar?

- Adelante – Dijo sin prestar atención a la voz femenina, levanta su rostro para ver quién es – Isabella! Pero, qué haces aquí?!

- Hola Anthony – Sonrió traviesamente – Vaya recibimiento, te asusté?

- No, desde luego que no, por favor siéntate.

- Ya empezaste?

- Qué cosa?

- La construcción de tu primera clínica, qué otra cosa.

- Siempre con interrogatorios no? Jajaja, dentro de poco se hará, tendré que viajar unas semanas para verificar que todo esté en orden.

- Puedo ir?

- No creo que tu padre lo permita Isabella, es en un pueblo muy alejado de Chicago.

- Jamás hice caso a mi padre cuando se trata de limitar mi libertad, me gusta viajar y conocer lugares. Qué calor hace aquí, me acompañas a comprar algo para beber?

- Estoy en servicio Isabella, lo siento pero ahorita no puedo.

- Ven, conozco de una bebida deliciosa que descubrí en la cafetería ahora que mi padre estuvo internado – Lo jaló del brazo haciendo que tomara con su mano libre el expediente del paciente que estaba por ir a ver.

La linda enfermera camina sonriente y contenta sintiéndose tan plena como hacía mucho no lo hacía, todo cambió para ella en las dos veces que encontró a Anthony, primero en el portal de las rosas y 6 años después cuando se reencontraron, él hacía de su mundo un verdadero cuento de hadas. Va por el pasillo cuando a lo lejos ve a una hermosa joven de ojos verde intenso que había visto antes charlando alegremente con un joven que lleva su uniforme del hospital.

- Anthony! – Ambos caminaban hacia la cafetería y pudo escuchar sus risas – Es Isabella, a qué habrá venido? – Como es su costumbre en algunas ocasiones, los siguió sin que la vieran hasta que los observó sentados en la cafetería y el joven médico se despedía de ella.

Rutina que se fue presentando prácticamente en cada día. La elegante dama siempre le preguntaba por más detalles de las clínicas, de cómo pensaba mantenerlas y viendo el interés genuino que ella demostraba él le explicaba todo con su característica amabilidad.

- Hola Anthony! Hola Isabella… - Decidió de una vez por todas hacer frente a la situación que ya la estaba molestando.

- Hola Candy! – Anthony se alegró mucho de ver a su pecosa.

- Candy… - La joven bajó la vista con remordimiento. _Lo siento Candy, pero me daré una oportunidad._

- Estaba por despedirme, Isabella fue un placer verte, por favor saluda al señor Foster de mi parte.

- Hasta luego Anthony, Candy, espero que pronto nos veamos de nuevo – Le sonrió de una manera distinta y el joven quedó extrañado.

Anthony y Candy se encuentran en la entrada del hospital uno al lado del otro, él ojiazul baja su vista para verla pero se encuentra con una mirada…de disgusto? Por parte de su novia quien mantenía su vista perdida en el jardín del hospital.

- Candy? Sucede algo?

- Nada – Se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda y levantando graciosamente su nariz en señal de molestia – Que disfrutes de tus visitas en la cafetería.

Caminó rápidamente, _qué tonta soy, por qué dije eso? Se ruborizó por haber actuado así frente a él._

- Espera Candy! – La retuvo por la mano – Por qué dices eso? Acaso te molesta que Isabella venga? Si es así se lo diré de inmediato, ha mostrado genuino interés por el proyecto y quiere ayudar por eso es que ha venido.

- Anthony Brown se nota que eres un despistado para esto – _Mira quién lo dice, _pensó para sí misma, de no ser por Annie…_ – _A esto se le llama intuición femenina, acaso no te das cuenta?

- Qué?! – Siguió viendo la cara de molestia de Candy – Acaso estás celosa mi pecosa?

- Por supuesto que no! No seas tonto! – Ya iba a emprender una de sus huídas pero alguien la retuvo por la cintura.

- No seas tonta, Candy, dudas de mí? – Le dijo con la expresión más seria que le hubiera visto ella.

- No…pero…

- Isabella no tiene amigos aquí, a mí ya me conocía así que por eso quizás se sienta más en confianza pero si te molesta tanto veré la manera de decirle que ya no venga al hospital, contenta?

- No es necesario, lo siento, no había pensado en eso, no tiene amigos en Chicago y debe ser muy aburrido pasarlo sola.

- No volverá a ocurrir pecosa, aunque admito que fue halagadora tu actitud – Le sonrió traviesamente.

- No pretendas bromear con esto Anthony Brown – Le advirtió pues ya conocía su lado bromista.

- Jajajajaja lo siento mi amor, ven, vayamos a ver a nuestros pacientes juntos.

Isabella Foster se encontraba meditando su actual encrucijada, había aprendido a luchar por aquello que quería y había escuchado por su padre que solo era un capricho del ahora dueño de su corazón en estar con aquella muchacha, lo mejor sería hablarle sin rodeos de sus sentimientos.

- Señorita Foster.

- Sí Clara? Qué sucede?

- Ha llegado una visita para usted.

- De quién se trata?

Esa persona se encontraba frente al gran ventanal de la sala pensando bien cómo plantearle una alianza con ella, había descubierto sus sentimientos por él y debía aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

- Hola querida, cómo has estado?

- Muy bien Eliza, y tú

- Demasiado bien últimamente, gracias por preguntar.

- A qué debo el honor de tu visita? – Se rió internamente Isabella, no le caía bien, se daba cuenta de la clase de persona que era.

- Veo querida que no te gusta andar con rodeos, bien te lo diré, he venido a hablar sobre Anthony.

- Anthony! Pero por qué?

- Verás, él y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos cuando éramos pequeños, él es como un libro abierto y he notado la manera en que te ve, definitivamente siente por ti algo especial pero es un poco tímido para confesar sus sentimientos, en la recepción que los Andley les hicimos hace poco pude darme cuenta también de que sientes lo mismo que él, o estoy equivocada?

- A qué viene todo esto Eliza?

- Él es una persona muy formal y sé que no encuentra la manera de romper con su novia que no ha sido más que una trepadora en la familia, definitivamente tu eres la persona ideal para él, así que he venido a ayudarte.

- Jajajajajajajajajaja

- Eh?

- Lo siento Eliza pero no soy esa clase de persona, si él sintiera lo que yo siento por él me lo diría directamente, además lo veo enamorado de su novia, crees que soy tonta? No sé que haya ocurrido en el pasado pero pude notar el odio que sientes por ella, no pretenderás hacerle daño a ella a través de él o sí?

- Qué has dicho? – Se levantó rápidamente.

- Gracias por querer brindarme tu ayuda pero si he de sentir algo por él se lo diré sin necesidad de que intervengan terceras personas, hasta luego Eliza – Prácticamente la corrió de su hogar.

- Pero…

- Dije hasta luego Eliza.

Sus ojos se nublaron de la ira y salió a paso rápido sin dirigirle la palabra. – Esta me la pagarás Isabella Foster!, Anthony no será de ninguna de ustedes dos! Veamos qué opina él de ti cuando se entere de la manera en que me has tratado.

De manera grosera le exigió al chofer que la llevara de inmediato al Hospital de Chicago y una vez ahí sin pedir permiso ni nada entra directamente a la oficina de Anthony.

- Eliza! Qué haces aquí?

La joven hizo el gesto de intentar contener el llanto pero finalmente estalló, Anthony se levantó de inmediato.

- Qué te ocurre Eliza? Te ha pasado algo?

- Anthony! – Lloró en su pecho dejando muy incómodo al joven – Fue muy humillante Anthony!

- Qué ocurrió?

- Fui a visitar a Isabella pero ella me ha echado de su casa!

- Qué dices?!

- Sí Anthony, fui a verla porque el día de la reunión la noté algo triste y entonces me di cuenta de algo, ella no te dejaba de ver ni un instante así que lo supe todo enseguida, pero cuando fui y le dije que tú ya tenías novia a pesar de que Candy no me gusta nada se molestó terriblemente conmigo, me dijo que no le importaba que tuvieras novia, que eso no sería ningún problema para ella, se burló de mí y me corrió!

- Y por qué hiciste eso? No es algo que te incumba Eliza, invadiste su intimidad y sus sentimientos.

- Qué?

- Tal como te lo digo, conozco a Isabella y sé que sería incapaz de tratar a alguien así, di la verdad, a qué fuiste a su casa? – Le dijo molesto y clavando su mirada en ella.

- Anthony yo…

- Ya me había dado cuenta de cómo intentabas torcer la verdad el otro día, qué pretendes esta vez?

- Nada…sólo estaba preocupada por ella.

- No Mientas! Basta Eliza! Deja de meterte en los asuntos de los demás, déjanos a Candy y a mí en paz, me parece que tienes demasiado tiempo libre como para andar creando todos estos líos, deberías más bien hacerte tu propia vida, no te creo nada y te voy a pedir lo mismo que Isabella te pidió, vete de aquí por favor.

No cabía en su furia, esos dos eran unos estúpidos, cómo se atrevían a tratarla de esa manera, además que parecían leerle las intenciones claramente, _Demasiado en común_, aún faltaba hablar con su hermano Neil que sabía se traía algo entre manos pero mientras ella pudiera generar conflicto eso ayudaría.

Ya iba de salida del hospital cuando ve a la joven de ojos verdes caminando con prisa por el jardín.

- Candy!

- Eliza, qué haces aquí?

- Qué les pasa a todos, parece que es la pregunta que todos me dan por saludo.

- Qué es lo que quieres?

- Nada querida, por primera vez nada, estoy tan molesta con ella que esta vez te diré las cosas tal cual sucedieron, ya estoy cansada de que por primera vez en mi vida quise ayudar a una amiga y termino con semejantes regaños.

- De qué hablas?

- Pues de Isabella querida de quién más – Candy palideció.

- Vine a hablar con Anthony de ella y de la forma tan grosera en que me trató cuando fui a verla a su casa esta mañana, realmente, la acaba de ver apenas en la fiesta y en la reunión y no tienes idea con cuánta vehemencia la defendió, No me creyó que ella me corrió de su casa!

- Anthony hizo eso?

- Sí – Dijo realmente molesta – Lo que más me sorprendió como te repito es la vehemencia con que la defendió, pareciera que estuviera enamorado de ella, tiene la misma expresión que ponía cuando te defendía a ti en Lakewood, esa Isabella se lo echó al bolsillo, me dijo que ella era una noble y buena mujer y que jamás haría algo así, no me gustas nada Candy pero te prefiero a ti que a esa odiosa mujer, ten cuidado de ella, está completamente enamorada de él y me dijo que el hecho de que tuviera novia no sería ningún impedimento para conquistarlo, me voy, ya tuve suficiente de todo esto.

- Eliza….

- Es el primer y último favor que te hago en toda mi vida hhmm!

Candy busca a Anthony por todos lados pero no lo encuentra, en dónde se había metido? Finalmente lo localiza después de un largo rato, en la biblioteca del hospital, estaba estudiando una de las técnicas más nuevas en cirugía, no había nadie más en el lugar.

Se detuvo en la entrada de la puerta, por qué actuaba como una jovencita insegura? Ahí estaba él completamente dedicado a su estudio, pero quería saber, se moría por saber! Isabella, qué significaba para él?

El joven siente su mirada y voltea a la puerta.

- Candy!

- Hola Anthony – Sonrió ligeramente.

Pronto supo que algo no marchaba bien.

- Qué ocurre princesa?

- Bueno – Agachó su rostro – Vi a Eliza hace un rato…

- También fue a verte a ti? Ya se pasó del límite – Dijo bastante molesto y golpeando la mesa con su puño – Te dijo algo?

- Bueno, me dijo que había venido a hablar contigo de Isabella..que ella la había tratado muy mal en su casa y…

- Candy, acaso no te das cuenta de lo que intenta hacer?

- Eh?

- Le creíste.

- No, pero creo que hay algo en lo que tiene verdad.

- Mi amor – Avanzó hacia ella – No vale la pena, simplemente que no iba a permitir que fuera hablando mal de otra persona.

- Pero a Eliza la conocemos de tiempo atrás y no la había visto como ahora, crees que Isabella…

- No, no lo creo, de ninguna manera, ella no es así.

- Anthony…

- Candy, es todo lo que diré, ella no es así y no voy a permitir que Eliza esté difamando a alguien más.

Candy baja la vista, la semilla de la duda echa raíces en su corazón.

Regresa a la sala de enfermeras, abre su casillero y palidece al ver que nuevamente una carta de lo más extraña se encontraba en ese lugar, _Mía por siempre, olvidarás al hombre de Lakewood._


	13. Chapter 13

**ALCANZANDO AL DESTINO**

**CAPÍTULO XII. DERRIBANDO MUROS INVISIBLES**

- No entiendo qué rayos está pasando! Hasta hace un tiempo todo marchaba favorablemente, las negociaciones que me habían solicitado ya eran un hecho y muchos simpatizaban con mi idea pero ahora….. – La frustración se hacía presente en su apuesto rostro.

- Con todo lo que tuviste que hacer para no tener problemas en el hospital… – Suspiró Candy con profundo pesar.

- Qué los habrá hecho cambiar de opinión? Anthony yo sé que algo pasó, te he visto cómo te diriges en las reuniones y no cabe duda de que eres un líder nato – Le sonrió Albert.

- Gracias tío, pero al paso que voy no podré cumplir la promesa que hice, sé bien que estoy utilizando nuestra fortuna, de Candy y mía, pero si no lo logro todo habrá sido en vano… - Se dejó caer en la silla haciendo que unos rebeldes mechones cayeran sobre su frente, se había quitado su corbata y desabrochado el primer botón de su camisa.

Candy se levantó y colocó su mano en el brazo de su novio y le sonrió tiernamente, risa que fue correspondida por él, los inversionistas que había conseguido fuera de la lista también habían declinado extrañamente, él sabía que la herencia no le duraría eternamente.

- Y dentro de poco tendremos la reunión en el consorcio Andley para que des el informe de los resultados – Caminó Albert hacia la ventana de su despacho, ya era de noche y estaban contrariados por el rumbo en los resultados que Anthony había estado consiguiendo.

- Buenas noches familia! – Entró sonriente Archie.

- Archie, buenas noches – Sonrió Albert.

- Pero…qué les pasa? Por qué esos rostros?

- Que no sabemos qué está sucediendo con los proyectos que fueron dejados a cargo de Anthony, se vienen abajo pero no entendemos por qué.

- Estoy seguro que han estado saboteando todo lo que hago, alguien sabía de mis planes y…

Archie abrió los ojos inmensamente – Ahora que lo recuerdo, el día que nos llamaron a los dos al consorcio para… - Se detuvo, pues ahí estaba Candy y no podía decir que ella y Annie eran la causa de ese llamado en aquella ocasión – Para ver los resultados la alianza con la compañía de ferrocarril, cuando iba a la oficina de Albert alcancé a ver a alguien que estaba pegado a la puerta como si estuviera escuchando lo que hablaban.

- Archie! Por qué no nos lo dijiste en ese momento? – Le reclamó Anthony.

- Lo siento, no imaginé que podría ser tan grave…– Dijo apenado el despistado Archie – Aunque no alcancé a ver quién era.

- Recuerdo que en ese día hablábamos de mi proyecto tío y…, claro! Ahora lo comprendo! – Abrió los ojos de par en par el ojiazul.

- Qué cosa Anthony? – Preguntó extrañado Albert.

- Sí, hablé de la lista de los contactos que me habías proporcionado, dije que estaba en el cajón del escritorio en mi despacho…si esa persona me escuchó entonces sabía a quiénes iba a contactar! – Dijo iluminándosele el rostro al haberlo comprendido todo.

- Pero quién pudo hacer tal cosa? – Ahora preguntó Candy.

- …Neil – Su rostro se llenó de furia.

- Estás seguro? Yo no lo vi en todo el día en el consorcio Anthony….

- Estoy seguro de que fue él – El apuesto rubio desde siempre había hecho caso a sus corazonadas y le habían funcionado bien, ya había descubierto a su primo en otras jugadas – Y creo saber cómo confrontarlo.

- Anthony, tendrás que conseguir pruebas de lo que dices – Le repuso serio Albert – Recuerda lo que pasó con Liam, sino no te creerán.

Por su parte Candy quien seguía recibiendo esas insistentes cartas sin remitente la seguían preocupando, pero dado que veía a su querido Anthony tan ocupado entre el hospital y haciendo sus pesquisas prefirió no darle un motivo más de preocupación.

- Pero qué significará todo esto? Que me olvide del hombre de Lakewood, se refiere a Anthony? A qué se refiere con que sabré lo que es un hombre de verdad? Y si se lo planteo mejor a Albert?….

- Hola mi amor! – Anthony caminaba de prisa hacia ella, se le iluminó la mirada con sólo verla – Cómo estás pecosa? – La tomó de ambas manos.

- Anthony! – Le dijo alcanzando a esconder la carta entre varias hojas que había en la mesa – Muy bien y tú? Nos vamos a casa?

- Sí, vayámonos, estoy realmente agotado el día de hoy – Ambos caminan abrazándose por el jardín del hospital.

Para alivio de Candy, Isabella había dejado de ir por esos días al hospital a charlar con Anthony pero sentía que él aún no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de esa chica por él, _Ciertamente mejor que yo – _Sonrió con tristeza pero después alejó esos pensamientos cerrando fuertemente los ojos y negando con la cabeza. Y para colmo ahora tenía esa preocupación con las cartas…

Por su parte en la mente del joven también rondaban otras preocupaciones, notaba a Candy algo insegura, como si quisiera decirle algo, lo podía leer en sus ojos pero ella siempre le decía que no sucedía nada cuando le preguntaba.

Albert estaba saturado de trabajo y de viajes de negocios así que Anthony siempre tenía que ir al consorcio a tomar las decisiones por él como el segundo a la cabeza de los Andley, esas sesiones eran interminables pero poco a poco había aprendido a utilizar su don de mando que por naturaleza ya poseía y su voz se imponía en las juntas, Archie estaba asombrado con este desarrollo de Anthony en el mundo de los negocios, aunque la verdad era que sencillamente lo que le parecía más lógico de hacer era lo que les pedía a todos que se hiciera, al final terminaban dándole la razón y así él podía disponer de más tiempo para Candy y su trabajo como médico.

Todo esto lo observaba en silencio Collin y se lo reportaba en secreto a alguien más, a esa persona que desde siempre lo había vigilado y que todos lo daban por desaparecido en un lejano país, un hombre que odiaba y que odiaba desmesuradamente a aquellos que lo quitaron del lugar que creía le correspondía en esa familia, un hombre que humillado ante todos pero con la cabeza en alto tuvo que acatar la decisión final, un hombre que no perdonó jamás a esa persona que había arruinado por completo sus planes.

Anthony era un hombre que tenía un alto sentido de la responsabilidad, estaba dando lo mejor de sí para ayudar a su tío y a la vez desarrollarse como médico en el hospital y cumplir su promesa, sin embargo los Andley lo estaban llevando al límite pero se mantenía firme pues aún recordaba aquel anhelo que desde que era un adolescente tenía y ese era, mejorar a los Andley.

Pero ya lo estaba logrando sin darse él cuenta del impacto de su ejemplo en aquellos corazones endurecidos. Anthony y Candy eran dos almas que tocaban y transformaban poco a poco las fibras de los corazones de los demás. Su ejemplo era como una gota que cae en el agua y cuyas ondas se van expandiendo cada vez más lejos, eran de esas parejas que cimbraban los fuertes muros de las viejas costumbres rígidas de la sociedad y llevaban nuevos vientos de frescura y esperanza, algunos los veían con complacencia y admiración, otros, por envidia, los atacaban pues es más fácil criticar a lo que no se conoce pero sin duda representaban un ejemplo para todos.

Esa mañana la pareja de enamorados se encuentra en el hospital. La joven rubia sabe que en ese momento él se encontraba en la cafetería leyendo sobre las nuevas técnicas quirúrgicas y decide sorprenderlo, por lo que puede ver está sumamente concentrado en su lectura mientras le daba un sorbo a su café que sabía, le gustaba negro y con poca azúcar, pero justo cuando estaba por taparle los ojos…

- Ni lo pienses mi hermosa traviesa – Le dijo juguetonamente sin desviar su mirada de la lectura.

- Y yo que quería sorprenderte! – Se sentó de una sola vez en la silla – Un momento!

- Sí dime? – La observó pícaramente con una pequeña sonrisa mientras dejaba el libro en la mesa, qué le parecería ese nuevo cambio en él?

- Y esos lentes!

Suspiró.

- Leo tanto últimamente que la vista la siento algo cansada mi amor así que esta mañana los he comprado, tan mal me veo?

- No! La verdad es que… – Se sonrojó un poco – Te ves muy apuesto Anthony…

- Jajajajaja bueno es un alivio escuchar eso mi amor o temía que me fueras a decir que parecía un ratón de biblioteca, pero solamente los utilizo para la lectura – Le guiñó el ojo, se le veía muy contento ese día.

- Nunca diría algo así mi amor! Aunque admito que últimamente lees mucho – Sacó la lengua – Eso es algo que no se me da a mí jajaja, qué comes? – Se asomó curiosa.

- Bombones con licor, gustas? – Comento con una sonrisa sabiendo el regaño que vendría…

- No me digas que son los últimos que te quedan! Si apenas hace dos días compraste esa caja!

El rubio se rascó la cabeza poniendo una cara muy graciosa de vergüenza cosa que se le hizo muy divertida a Candy.

- Bueno…sí…admito que son mis preferidos.

- Anthony Brown Andley! Te enfermarás del estómago, no debes comer esos chocolates tan rápido!

- Jajajajajaja pecosa pero si a ti te regalo dulces todos los días y por lo que sé no llegan hasta la noche – Le guiñó el ojo.

En ese momento un grupo de enfermeras pasó por donde ellos se encontraban y hablaron en voz baja sonrojándose un poco mientras dirigían su vista al galeno a lo que Candy puso cara de pocos amigos.

- Por qué pones esa cara pecosa?

- Que a veces quisiera desaparecer a todas las enfermeras que pasan y te miran – Dijo con fastidio.

- Jajajajajajaja

- No es gracioso! En verdad que quisiera hacerlo!

- Lo siento Candy. A decir verdad…

De repente el muchacho de brillantes ojos azules colocó su rostro a milímetros del de ella con la expresión más seria que le hubiera visto y le dijo en voz baja:

- Yo quisiera enviar muy lejos de aquí a un lugar que no puedo pronunciar a todos esos jóvenes médicos que te observan cuando pasas frente a ellos….

Se quedaron viendo fijamente y sonrieron complicemente.

- Creo que…somos un par de celosos jajajajaja

- Candy! Por fin te encuentro – Dijo algo exasperada su compañera Natalie – Buen día doctor Andley.

- Buen día señorita.

- Qué sucede Natalie?

- Toma, esto es para ti, esta carta cayó de tu casillero y pensé que podría perderse o tomarla alguien más.

- Gracias Natalie – Dijo algo sorprendida Candy.

- Adiós.

El joven la observó y vio cómo se ponía lívida al leerla.

- Qué te ocurre pecosa? – Preguntó preocupado y le tomaba la mano.

- Eh?!, no…no es nada Anthony.

- Pero te has puesto así cuando leíste la carta, sucede algo malo?

Era inútil seguir ocultándoselo, no quería que se preocupara por ella pero no tuvo más remedio que entregarle la carta.

Lo esperaba, lo sabía…La mirada de Anthony fue cambiando de curiosidad y avidez por leerla a una de total enojo y furia acompañada de cierta palidez mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente.

_Candy mía,_

_Date prisa, déjalo ir…..No puedo esperar más tiempo por ti, acaso no ves que es un fracasado? Jamás será digno de ti, conocerás a un verdadero hombre que consigue lo que quiere y olvidarás al jardinero de Lakewood._

- Pero qué demonios significa esto?! – Se levantó de la silla totalmente indignado, sentía que la sangre golpeaba fuertemente su rostro.

El resto de las personas en la cafetería voltearon a verlos muy sorprendidos.

- Mi amor por favor, tranquilízate, no sé quién me envía esas cartas…vayamos al jardín a hablar…

- Cartas? Quiere decir que has recibido más cartas como estas?

La joven se amedrentó un poco, recordaba esa mirada cuando la había buscado toda la noche cuando aún siendo sirvienta había caído a la cascada. Anthony no dijo nada y salió con paso apresurado hacia el jardín y ella le siguió.

- Anthony yo…

- Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Fue su pregunta directa, su voz sonaba imponente.

- No es algo que pensaba ocultártelo amor pero…te vi tan ocupado con todo lo que tienes que hacer que no quise darte una preocupación más…

- Creí que había quedado muy claro Candy cuando te pedí que me confiaras tus problemas, esto es algo muy grave! Puedes estar en peligro y yo sin saberlo!

- Pensé que si no hacía caso las cartas dejarían de llegar.

- Pues ya ves que no fue así, cómo voy a poder ayudarte si no me cuentas algo tan importante como esto?! – Su profunda mirada reflejaba la molestia que sentía en ese instante, era tan penetrante que Candy se sintió nerviosa pues sabía que lo que decía era cierto.

- Lo siento Anthony…

- Jamás, jamás vuelvas a ocultarme tus problemas Candy, acaso no confías en mí?

- No, no es eso!

- Somos novios no es así? Porque pareciera que no lo somos, me sigues ocultando cosas.

Candy se molestó, ahora que lo recordaba, a Terry escasamente le comentó de sus problemas si no es que ninguno, él nunca supo todo lo que ella había hecho por poder verlo, cuando estuvo en Chicago o cuando fue a Nueva York, siempre en el fondo estuvo sola y no contaba sus penas a nadie, aunque en esta ocasión la gravedad del asunto era muy distinta y que ya no tenía por qué encarar las cosas solas.

- No lo hice porque no quería darte una preocupación más Anthony! Por eso lo hice! Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo exhausto que terminas cada día? De cómo te despiertas antes que nadie para preparar todo para tus reuniones y así terminar pronto para poder venir al hospital y de paso tener tiempo para mí? Que te quedas a altas horas de la noche trabajando? Crees que no veo todo eso?! Pues lo veo! Y no me pareció justo para ti que encima yo te diera un motivo más de preocupación!

El joven aproximó su rostro al de Candy, tanto que sus alientos se confundían, sus labios casi rozaban y con el enojo aún marcado en su apuesto rostro le dijo:

- Creo que la señorita Candy White Andley aún no tiene claro que para mí ella es lo más importante que tengo en el mundo y que ni mil reuniones ni cirugías podrán jamás anteponerse a quien considero más valiosa que mi vida propia!

Como una pared invisible que se había colocado en medio de ellos desde hace algunos días el silencio se hizo presente e imperó por unos instantes, fue en ese momento en que se dieron cuenta de eso, ella de su error por no confiarle todo lo que le sucedía por su mala costumbre de querer salir adelante por ella misma sin pedir ayuda cuando él todo lo que quería era que lo compartieran todo y él se dio cuenta de que realmente el ritmo de vida entre los Andley y el hospital lo habían absorbido de una manera alarmante.

La joven juntó sus manos a la altura de su pecho y de sus ojos brotaron silenciosas lágrimas, sabía que él la amaba, que desde casi unos niños se habían amado y que eso jamás desaparecía pero, el que ella significara un TODO para alguien, para un alguien que no la abandonaría por nada del mundo bajo ninguna circunstancia como ya le había ocurrido en el pasado la dejó completamente conmovida, si bien pudo ver furia en sus ojos también su voz sonó completamente desesperada por hacerle ver que ella era su mundo.

La expresión del médico cambió por completo al verla así y la abrazó cálidamente escondiendo ella el rostro en su pecho.

- Candy – Le dijo con dulzura – Ahora yo estoy aquí y no me iré jamás, tú ya no estás sola.

- Perdóname Anthony, te he extrañado mucho…cuando te fuiste de mí, cuando ya había encontrado alguien en quien refugiarme, tuve que salir adelante sola…

El rubio enterró su rostro en sus rizos y también de sus ojos se asomó una lágrima abrazándola con mucho más fuerza.

- Perdóname mi amor, el tiempo me absorbió y ahora me doy cuenta de la barrera que comenzaba a formarse por no hablar como debíamos, yo…

Fue silenciado por los dedos que Candy colocó con suavidad sobre sus labios.

- No es tu culpa Anthony mío, debí decírtelo desde un inicio.

La besó largamente sin importarle que los vieran los demás.

- Está bien mi amor, pero recuerda, no importa si estoy a la mitad de una reunión, tú siempre serás primero, Siempre.

Ella sonrió felizmente pues se consideraba protegida y amada con la intensidad tan característica de Anthony.

- Qué ocurre?

- Que no dejo de pensar sobre quién te estará enviando esto, podría ser alguien del hospital o…

- No lo creo mi amor, conozco al personal del hospital, por qué no esperamos a que esto pase? Seguramente se cansará.

- No Candy – Repuso totalmente serio – Esto que dice la carta no me gusta nada, juraría que es Neil quien lo está haciendo…

- Neil? No lo creo Anthony, Albert le dio su escarmiento cuando intentó obligarme a casarme con él y tú también ya lo advertiste.

- Sí pero recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó en la casa del bosque – No olvidaría esa mirada de su primo hacia su novia jamás – Si vuelve a aparecer otra carta así dímelo por favor.

- Sí…

Anthony se había vuelto muy suspicaz en esos días, se mantenía alerta tanto en el hospital como en la mansión buscando por alguna pista para descubrir al remitente de esas cartas, Candy lo observa pero por más que le dice que no se preocupe él solo respondía que era por su seguridad.

En este estado de cosas se encontraba la pareja cuando una visita tan fresca y alegre como la brisa de verano llegó de pronto a Chicago.

- Tom! – Exclamaron Candy y Anthony al unísono que salían felices a recibirlo en la entrada de la mansión.

- Hola amigos! – Esta vez Tom llevaba puesto un traje, cosa a la que no estaba muy acostumbrado pero así era siempre en sus viajes a Chicago.

- Has tardado Tom! Prometiste que vendrías en un mes – Le recriminó Candy.

- Lo siento Candy pero el asunto tardó más de lo que yo hubiera pensado, veo que Chicago te sienta de maravillas – Sonrió ampliamente.

- A qué te refieres?

- Mírate nada más, ahora sí pareces una dama de verdad.

- Yo soy una dama esté en donde esté, grosero!

- Para empezar una dama no tendría semejante vocabulario ni gritaría de esa forma – Suspiró con gesto de resignación.

- Jajajajajajaja

- Y usted joven Brown sonríe muy divertido no?

- Para mí tu eres la dama de mi corazón así vistieras solamente unos jeans – Le dijo mientras besaba su mano provocando un sonrojo en ella.

- Vaya que tienes suerte Candy, no cualquiera puede con tu ritmo.

Invitaron a Tom a pasar esos días en la mansión además de que Anthony y él hablarían sobre el rancho y su futuro, Archie y Annie al día siguiente lo vieron y el grupo otra vez estaba casi completo pero este joven tímido no se atrevía a preguntar por aquella sencilla y dulce joven que había captado su interés desde que la conoció.

Anthony y Tom se encontraban en el jardín de la mansión charlando y se les unen Archie y Annie, Candy se había despertado tarde ese día, pues era su día libre y se abochornó cuando los vio a todos listos desde su balcón. _Qué dirá Anthony cuando me vea? Seguro que se reirá de mí, qué horror._

Ese día decidió ponerse el vestido que Annie tanto le había insistido que se pusiera, sin duda los cambios sutiles en Candy se apreciaban desde que Anthony había regresado a su vida y su anhelo de convertirse en una hermosa dama la hacían arreglarse más pero con la ayuda de Annie sus vestidos se hacían más delicados y femeninos.

El vestido que se puso para tan lindo día era uno de color rosa pálido con detalles en rojo, su escote en v era ligeramente pronunciado sin mangas y ceñido hasta la cintura, la tela era de seda con un bello cinturón hecho de piedras preciosas y la falda caía recta totalmente plisada, sin duda sus bellas y finas curvas se acentuaban mucho más.

- Creo que iré a ver si Candy ya despertó – Dijo Annie con una sonrisa.

- Jajajaja no cambia para nada eh – Decía divertido Tom.

- De quién hablan? – Los sorprendió una voz.

- Candy! Gatita por fin despiertas!

Sonrió la pecosa feliz de ver a todos sus amigos y a su ser más amado juntos, el gallardo joven se había puesto de pie en cuanto la vio y ella le sonreía contenta de verlo, su presencia le era tan necesaria para sonreír ahora.

Su mirada se perdió en la preciosa figura de su novia y parecía que su mente se había ido de vacaciones por unos instantes. Candy se acercaba a Anthony pero él no emitía palabra alguna, sólo la observaba como desde siendo casi un niño lo hacía olvidándose de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- A eso lo llamo el efecto Candy – Le susurró Archie a Tom quien reía divertido.

- Y ese efecto tarda mucho?

- Depende de la ocasión, si no interrumpimos seguro que sí.

- Entonces…estás de acuerdo? – Sonrió maliciosamente Tom.

- Sí… - Archie volteó a verlo.

Candy se sonrojaba por la profundidad en la mirada de su novio y a la vez sonrió sintiéndose halagada por lograr ese efecto en él.

- Te parece hermosa Candy? – Se oyó una voz que hablaba en un susurro…

- Sí….

- Soñabas con besarla desde que eran unos niños?

- …..sí….

- Te quieres casar con ella?

- …sí….eh?

Su mente bajó a la tierra y cuando reaccionó volteó a su lado y vio a Archie y a Tom ahogándose en sus risas mientras que Candy bajaba la vista completamente sonrojada sin saber qué decir y Annie volteaba hacia otro lado también evitando soltar su risa.

Súbitamente se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido y sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero de inmediato les lanzó una mirada asesina a ese par quienes estallaron en carcajadas y comenzaron a correr pues Anthony enojado sí que era de temer.

- Ustedes dos! A dónde creen que van?

- Jajajajajajajaja primo, si desde que éramos unos adolescentes Candy ya lograba ese efecto en ti, por lo menos reconócelo.

- Quién diría que mi mejor amigo se perdía así por mi hermanita? Jajajajaja esto no lo olvidaré nunca.

Suspiró resignado, tendría que cuidarse mejor de ese par o lo embromarían otra vez, ya había sucedido dos veces.

- Y pensar que la estadía de Tom será larga – Se acercó Candy con una semi sonrisa colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su novio en señal de apoyo moral por lo que le esperaba con esos dos.

- Realmente son un peligro andante pero…. – Levantó su rostro con su mirada iluminada y su rostro sonriente – Es verdad, te ves preciosa Candy, desde que te vi por primera vez robaste mi corazón.

- Anthony….

- Vamos vamos parejita, ya tendrán tiempo para sus citas – Les dijo Archie antes de que se perdieran en su mundo como solían hacerlo a cada rato.

La pecosa reaccionó.

- Por cierto Tom, Patty sabe que estás aquí no?

- Y por qué me preguntas sobre ella?! – Se sonrojó furiosamente.

- Vamos Tom…

- Bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, no creo que sea apropiado que me presente en su casa…

- Tom – Le dijo con seriedad Anthony – Yo más que nadie sé que las cosas no deben aplazarse en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere, te aconsejaría que si ella es tan importante para ti no lo dudes y vayas a verla.

- Anthony – Lo miró sorprendido Tom y después sonrió – Eso haré.

- Así se habla Tom! Pareciera que no hubieras crecido entre vaqueros.

- Cierra la boca Candy! – Fingió que le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

- Te lo mereces por estar molestando a mi Anthony – Se cruzó de brazos.

El animado grupo de amigos salen en el coche de Anthony hacia la casa de Patty para darle la sorpresa, entre más se acercaban el corazón de Tom latía con más y más fuerza mientras sentía la sangre en su rostro provocándole un indiscreto sonrojo, Anthony le dio ánimos diciéndole que sabía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando y que ese nerviosismo era natural pues lo había experimentado con Candy cosa que le sorprendió a la pecosa pero él se sinceró y le dijo que cuando se le declaró en la Colina de Pony estaba más nervioso que nunca.

- Candy! Annie! Chicos! Qué alegría verlos!

Como siempre olvidándose de los buenos modales la joven rubia corrió para abrazar a su amiga, abrazo al que se les unió Annie.

- Finalmente nos vemos! Patty cómo te ha ido en la universidad?

- Muy bien Candy – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa – No diré que ha sido fácil y que mi padre se ha opuesto rotundamente a esto pero la abuela me ha apoyado mucho.

- Me alegro por ti!

- Hola Patty – Le saludó Anthony y después Archie.

- Anthony, Archie, me alegra ver que están bien.

- Patty, te tenemos una sorpresa! – Dijo Candy con picardía.

- Eh?

- Mira hacia allá…

En la entrada de su residencia alcanzó a distinguir a un apuesto muchacho algo abochornado que se mantenía de pie observándola en silencio y no supo por qué pero su corazón dio un vuelco en ese instante.

A Tom le pasaba otro tanto, Patty llevaba su largo cabello suelto recogido en una linda media cola y la veía más linda que nunca. Finalmente el muchacho se animó y se acercó al grupo.

- Hola Patty.

- Tom, me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo…

El grupo sonrió y se apartó un poco para darles su espacio.

- Tenía…tenía muchas ganas de verte Patty.

- Yo también…pensé que ya no vendrías a Chicago…

- Tuve mucho trabajo, lo siento.

- Oh! No tienes por qué disculparte Tom, no tenías ninguna obligación para venir.

- Pero quería hacerlo, quería verte – Los ojos de Tom brillaron mientras le decía esto con seriedad.

Ninguno de estos bellos jóvenes sabía que eran objeto de una mirada sumamente inquisidora que observaba sus gestos y actitudes y sonreía maliciosamente, una figura que se mantenía oculta y muy al pendiente de lo que ocurría.

- Vaya vaya vaya, así que usted es el joven que regresó del más allá para hacer feliz a mi amiga?

- Eh?

Todos se asombraron por lo dicho y voltearon al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

- Abuela!

- Del más allá? – Repitió el apuesto heredero.

Abrieron sus ojos de par en par mientras la alegre anciana caminaba lentamente observando a cierta persona con gran interés dirigiéndose directo a ella.

Su rostro estaba profundamente serio e inmóvil observándolo con detenimiento cuando por fin exclamó:

- Pero qué joven más apuesto es usted! Parece un príncipe! Candy, qué chica con suerte que eres!

- Señora! / Abuela! – Gritó Anthony sonrojado y Candy al mismo tiempo totalmente perplejos.

La abuela caminó rodeando al joven para verlo desde todo ángulo, como si lo analizara poniendo algo nervioso a Anthony quien no entendía nada, definitivamente no conocía a la abuela de Patty que podía llegar a ser todo un peligro.

- Alto, varonil y muy apuesto….dígame, es doctor cierto? Si yo fuera un poco más joven de seguro que me enfermaría muy seguido para visitarlo jajajajaja

- Se…Señora….. – Dijo casi sudando el pobre rubio.

- Te felicito Candy, no lo dejes ir, créeme lo sé, muchachos como él hay pocos. – Le guiñó el ojo.

- Abuela… - Suspiró Candy.

Después se paró frente a Anthony y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, decir que el pobre rubio estaba más que desconcertado era poco, ya comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso esa extrovertida anciana.

- Puedo ver en sus ojos que tiene un alma noble, así que... guapo y generoso, sí, definitivamente tiene mi aprobación para salir con Candy jajajajaja están contentos? – Los volteó a ver a ambos, ya Patty le había platicado sobre su historia de amor y todo lo que habían vivido y sufrido para estar juntos de nuevo.

Anthony no supo qué decir, Candy mucho menos, la abuela sí que era tremendamente honesta.

- Mucho gusto joven Andley – Le extendió la mano – Por favor cuide de mi querida Candy.

- Encantado, así lo haré – Sonrió más tranquilo el rubio.

Pero ahora su vista se fijó en alguien que le interesaba mucho conocer también pues involucraba a su adorada nieta.

- Y qué tenemos aquí?… a un joven algo tímido por lo que veo, dígame, acaso no quería ver a mi nieta? Por qué tardó tanto en venir?

- Eh? Bu..bu…bueno yo…. – Se rascó su cabeza tontamente.

- Si hay algo que quiera decirle dígaselo de una vez, eso de andarse por las ramas es una pérdida de tiempo si lo sabré yo…dígame, quiere usted a mi nieta?

Tom y Patty se sonrojaron a morir deseando que se los tragara la tierra, Anthony suspiró aliviado al ver que la abuela había elegido a otra víctima y sintió compasión por Tom.

- O acaso piensa que mi Patty no es bonita?

- No! …quiero decir, sí lo es, pero…no! No quise decir eso, yo….

- Jajajajajaja qué juventud – Ahora se dirigió a todos – Díganme chicas, los jóvenes norteamericanos son así de reservados y tímidos?

- Abuela por favor! – Casi sollozaba Patty.

- Ya ya ya, yo sé lo que les digo a todos ustedes pues soy más vieja y tengo experiencia, veo que forman unas parejas realmente adorables, y sí, ya te incluyo a ti joven Stevens porque sé que es cuestión de tiempo para que te le declares a mi nieta – El muchacho se puso pálido primero hasta que los colores le subieron al rostro – Mmmm pero si están tan enamorados por qué no se casan de una buena vez?

- EEEEEHHHHHHH? – Fue el exclamo general.

- Sí! Yo ya estoy vieja y quiero ver a todos los amigos de mi querida Patty felices y a ella por supuesto jajaja, o no me dirán ustedes chicos que no desean pasar tiempo a solas con las chicas donde nadie los interrumpa? Nada mejor que disfrutar de las delicias que una esposa enamorada puede ofrecer.

- Se..señora pero qué está diciendo?! – Dijo Anthony con las mejillas encendidas que a su vez delataba el propio deseo del que la abuela Martha hablaba sin decirlo abiertamente, no podía creer el torbellino de mujer que acababa de conocer, mientras que Archie se llevaba las manos al rostro totalmente sonrojado y Tom estaba lívido.

- En especial tú muchachito Brown sé que has sufrido demasiado, acaso no quieres ya tener la paz que dan las bondades del matrimonio junto a Candy? Jajajajaja Para qué esperar entonces?

Se debe repetir que el joven médico se había quedado sin palabras y estaba más rojo que nunca?

- Y ustedes chicas acaso no sueñan con una hermosa y romántica luna de miel? Es hermoso despertar a lado de un esposo después de…

- ABUELA! – Gritaron las tres al unísono totalmente rojas de las caras.

- Mmmm, creo que me tendré que quedar más tiempo aquí, veo que la juventud norteamericana es muy tímida, no me iré de aquí hasta que asista a sus bodas, pasen por favor a la casa, nos vemos después…. – Pero antes de entrar en la residencia le dirigió otra mirada a Anthony – Doctor espero pronto noticias de su compromiso, no lo olvide! – Rió para sus adentros, estos jovencitos eran realmente adorables y ese gran amor de Candy se veía tan gracioso abochornado que sonrió pensando que había encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo con ese grupo de amigos.

- Uff! – Anthony pasó su brazo por su frente pero de pronto la situación le pareció de lo más divertida y soltó sonora carcajada relajando el ambiente de inmediato – Jajajajaja, Patty tienes una abuela extraordinaria.

- Pero si pareciera que disfrutó de lo lindo embromándote Anthony – Dijo Archie.

El joven asintió con la cabeza sonriendo.

- Deberemos ser más cuidadosos con la abuela – Dijo Candy suspirando – Y me parece que tú mi amor mucho más que todos…

Anthony, Candy, Archie y Annie se retiraron más tarde de la casa de Patty mientras que Tom les había dicho que los alcanzaba más tarde.

Esa noche llamaron a Anthony de urgencia debido a un accidente que había sufrido un conductor y tuvo que salir pese a que era su día libre, se había despedido fugazmente de Candy mientras que ella se quedó recargada sobre un pilar de la mansión observándolo mientras se alejaba, a veces sentía que estaba como en un sueño, que vivía el sueño que el destino le había arrebatado cruelmente hace años pues ahora conocía el sabor de los besos de Anthony, había conocido también que sus apacibles ojos azules se transformaban en un mar de tormenta cuando la pasión se desbordaba entre ellos, la expresión que su rostro tomaba indicándole que necesitaba de ella más que un beso…..cielos, lo amaba demasiado! Ahora sabía que sus labios eran de él desde mucho antes, ahora entendía por qué…aquel primer beso pese a recordarlo con cariño al inicio lo había rechazado, porque ese beso lo había esperado de Anthony y no podía ni siquiera creyéndolo muerto, entregarlos a alguien más pese a que con el tiempo sí soñó con los besos de aquel lindo pero tormentoso amor.

Se dirigía a su habitación para disponerse a dormir con una sonrisa en sus labios cuando en una de las habitaciones escuchó a la tía abuela que hablaba exaltada, se preocupó por ella pero al llegar escuchó una conversación que la dejó sin habla.

- Te he dicho que dejes en paz a mi nieto Collin, él ya ha sufrido bastante por culpa de mi hermano y no permitiré que tú vengas a amedrentarlo con un casamiento a la fuerza.

- Pero qué te ha sucedió Elroy? – Le recriminó el otro – Acaso ya se te olvidó que los Andley no pueden rebajarse a algo así? En verdad es lo que deseas? Que contraiga matrimonio con una huérfana?!

- Basta Collin! – Gritó la anciana.

- Veo que te has encariñado con ella, pero sabes que Anthony es demasiado importante en la familia y en la sociedad, he notado que la hija de los Foster está interesada en él, piénsalo, es lo mejor que le podría suceder a ésta familia! El nombre de los Andley estaría en toda Norteamérica y Europa! En cambio si se casa con esa muchacha nuestro apellido tendrá una mancha! Nadie en nuestro círculo hace eso!

- No lo haré, mi nieto es libre de casarse con quien él decida. Debes respetar eso.

- Vine contigo porque creí que entenderías y lo harías entrar en razón, ya se lo hemos dicho a él pero lo único que hace es enfrentarnos, le he pedido hasta el cansancio que deje a esa chica, si tú hablas con él seguro que lo hará.

- Mi nieto no es esa clase de persona Collin y te recuerdo que Candy ya lleva el apellido Andley, no olvides todo lo que hizo por nosotros, de no ser por ella ni William ni Anthony estarían aquí.

- Es imposible hablar contigo Elroy, que te quede claro, no me rendiré hasta lograr que se case con la chica Foster, es por nuestro honor! Y es lo mejor para él, no tendrá que enfrentarse a una sociedad que le da la espalda! – Salió furioso de la sala, Candy tuvo que esconderse detrás de una enorme cortina para que no lo viera.

Comenzó a llorar, no lo había visto de esa manera, Anthony se estaba enfrentando a todos por ella? No se lo había dicho…Sin duda su vida sería mucho más fácil después de todo lo que había padecido si se casaba con la chica Foster, no tendría ningún problema pero ahora lo veía tan cansado y tan agotado que….

_Si en verdad lo amo, debo buscar su bienestar y no el mío…él…ha sufrido mucho!_

No durmió, ya era medianoche y había decidido esperarlo para hablar con él así que discretamente salió de su cuarto y entró en la habitación de Anthony para esperarlo, pensaba que había sido demasiado inocente, que lo suyo con Anthony era como un cuento de hadas, ahora se topaba con la realidad, Anthony se casaría con ella y toda su familia se opondría a ello, no era tan fácil, no lo sería.

Escucha el despacio andar de alguien y la puerta se abre lentamente, al cerrarla, el joven médico se recuesta en la propia puerta cerrando los ojos sumamente cansado, al día siguiente tenía que ir con Albert al consorcio muy temprano y después partiría a Nueva York para cerrar un negocio, si tenía suerte dormiría un par de horas, fue directo por su pijama, se quitó su chaqueta y cuando estaba por comenzar a desabrochar su camisa escuchó una voz.

- Anthony….

- Candy! – Bajó la voz – Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Bueno es que yo…necesito hablar de algo contigo – Dijo muy seriamente.

- Qué ocurre Candy? – Se alarmó y fue a prender una lámpara en su habitación que iluminó levemente el lugar.

- Anthony….eres feliz?

- Por qué me lo preguntas? Sí, soy feliz - La tomó de la mano y se sentaron en su cama.

- Pero ahora estás pasando por muchos problemas no? Tu vida en Avon fue más tranquila…

- Admito que me gusta mucho más la vida que llevé en Avon mi amor pero nada de eso se compara con tenerte ahora aquí conmigo, en Chicago.

- Si tan sólo nos hubiéramos quedado en Avon sin necesidad de regresar a Chicago…

- Por qué lo dices Candy?

- Pienso que quizás yo no soy lo mejor para ti, estás teniendo muchos problemas por mí….

El rubio abrió los ojos – De qué estás hablando?

- Pienso que los Andley se opondrían a un matrimonio entre tú y yo, te darían la espalda….. – Levantó su rostro serio – Quizás Isabella sería la mejor opción para ti, después de todo yo sólo soy la hija adoptiva de los Andley….

Anthony se levantó rápidamente y muy molesto.

- Podrías decirme por favor de qué estás hablando? De dónde sacaste esa absurda idea?

- En lo único que estoy pensando Anthony es en tu felicidad, ya has sufrido demasiado!

- Tonta! Y desde cuándo decides tú qué es lo que me hará feliz a mí? – Dijo totalmente enojado.

- Qué no lo ves Anthony? Eres el segundo a la cabeza de los Andley y antes de reencontrarnos yo apenas lograba mantener en orden mi pequeño departamento, además solamente soy una enfermera, yo… nunca podría ser la esposa de alguien como tú!

- Qué estás insinuando Candy? Desde cuándo piensas así? Te desconozco, acaso piensas que me cansaré de todo esto y te dejaré a la mitad del camino? Estás muy equivocada! Yo no soy él entendiste!

- Candy quedó muda y comenzó a llorar. – Sé muy bien que los Andley te han dado la espalda por tu noviazgo conmigo Anthony! Que están presionándote mucho! Si continúas con esto tendrás más problemas de los que ya has tenido!

- Y eso a quién le importa! Candy, a mí me tiene sin cuidado lo que me digan! No soy un muñeco ni un niño al que le tienen qué decir qué hacer!

- Sabes bien que no puedes eludir eso Anthony! Ellos son tu familia a pesar de todo!

Quedó mudo y montado en cólera por lo que ella decía y pese a que estaban en su habitación el joven caminó directo hacia la puerta para salir de ahí pero después de unos segundos regresó.

- Y desde cuándo Candy decides tú por mi felicidad? Tú eres mi felicidad y ahora pretendes que te aparte de mi lado para que busque, según dices tú señorita obstinada, a una chica que cumpla con los requisitos que los elegantes Andley piden no? Pretendes irte de mí y con eso arrebatarme la vida? Pues no lo permitiré!

- Pero ellos, ellos se han opuesto Anthony… - Dijo amargamente.

- Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo escuché, por error pero los escuché hablar de ti y de mí….yo sólo quiero que seas feliz Anthony.

- Escúchame bien Candy, yo no voy a renunciar a ti aún si tú me lo pidieras, entendiste? Crees que soy tan débil?! Pues no lo soy y aún si la sociedad entera me diera la espalda jamás te abandonaría! Por quién me tomas Candy?

Candy retrocedió un poco, Anthony estaba verdaderamente enojado con ella.

- Esa clase de honor no es lo que yo busco Candy – Suavizó un poco la voz – Honor es seguir el dictado de mi corazón y eso es lo que he estado haciendo.

- Pero…Isabella es mejor que yo, es más que adecuada para ti…..

- Adecuada?….Dime desde cuándo Candy piensas que una pareja sólo puede serlo por su igualdad de condiciones sociales?

- Eh? No, yo no pienso así!

- Entonces por qué lo estás pensando para mí? Acaso quieres que lo nuestro deje de ser?

- NO!

Ella seguía sentada en su cama cubriendo su rostro entre sus manos, Anthony se agachó, apartó sus manos del rostro y la tomó por los hombros…

- Acaso pensabas sacrificarte otra vez…..Candy! – Le dijo con voz totalmente desesperada – Jamás vuelvas a pensar en algo así! Nunca te dejaré ir, óyelo bien, nunca! Así me lo pidieras correría tras de ti hasta encontrarte! Nos pertenecemos desde siempre y si te vas me harías el hombre más miserable de todos.

- Anthony…lo siento…..

- Mereces ser feliz Candy – Levantó su rostro suavemente con las dos manos – Lo mereces más que nadie! Si en algún momento yo dejara de ser tu felicidad me quitaré del camino para que lo seas pero si yo sigo aún siendo uno de los motivos para que seas feliz entonces no renuncies! Yo jamás lo haré ni te abandonaré a medio camino así me quedara solo en el mundo….

Para ese entonces Anthony se había inclinado tanto sobre Candy que los dos prácticamente estaban acostados, había fuego en sus ojos, un fuego y a la vez miedo que ella nunca le había visto y que la conmovió hasta el alma, ahora sabía que ellos dos no podían estar el uno sin el otro, entendió la importancia que su propia existencia tenía para alguien más, por primera vez en su vida pudo sentirlo.

- Anthony yo…..

- Tienes derecho a ser feliz y sin importar si soy yo o alguien más que estuviera en mi lugar, tienes derecho a luchar por lo que consideras como tuyo – Le dijo con dulzura y voz profunda en voz baja al oído.

- No quiero…..

- Qué Candy? – Seguía en la misma posición, él sobre ella hablándole al oído.

- No quiero separarme de ti nunca…..

Le sonrió feliz de que finalmente lo comprendiera. – Ni yo tampoco quiero hacerlo jamás, por eso cumpliré mi sueño egoísta de hacerte mía para siempre.

- Y yo quiero que seas mío hasta que seamos unos ancianos.

- Y nuestros nietos corran por el rosedal….- Recordó algo – Candy, pasado mañana partiré a Nueva York y a mi regreso… - Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos con los de Candy – A mi regreso… tengo que preguntarte algo muy importante – Su sonrisa y su mirada se llenaron de ilusión.

- Qué cosa Anthony?

Respondió a su pregunta con un apasionado beso al cual Candy correspondió inmediatamente rodeando la espalda del rubio, la luz de la habitación se apagó y la noche envolvió a la mansión Andley; por la madrugada, los pies descalzos de la doncella caminan presurosos y sin emitir ruido alguno hasta llegar a su recámara, custodiada por aquel que la observaba desde el fondo del pasillo para cerciorarse que llegara con bien y nadie la viera, sonríe evocando lo vivido y cae profundamente dormido.

El heredero se despide de Candy y su familia y toma el tren para ir a Nueva York, a Candy esto le produjo una sensación que no supo definir exactamente, Anthony viajando a esa ciudad que significó tanto para ella, en donde vivía aquel que desde hacía mucho tiempo ya no pronunciaba su nombre, jamás pensó en esa posibilidad.

El joven llega al hotel de dicha ciudad, hacía muchos años que no viajaba ahí y se sorprendió de lo mucho que había crecido, a su gusto demasiado bullicioso así que en cuanto llegó a su habitación se dio un baño, se coloca su elegante traje, su corbata y sale de su habitación rumbo a la recepción que le habían preparado.

- Bienvenido distinguido joven Andley, es un honor para nosotros ver al querido hijo de la condesa Rosemarie, el joven conde Anthony Andley.

- El placer es todo mío señor Ford – Pensó que su tío tenía razón, personas muy ceremoniosas que gustaban de tratar con linajes antiguos – Pero yo no soy con…

- Debo decirle que me alegra mucho su regreso con los Andley, aún recuerdo cuando vi a Elroy con el semblante más triste que le hubiera visto después de su desaparición, dígame, cómo está? Y el joven William?

- Gracias por su interés, ambos se encuentran muy bien.

- Espero que no haya hecho planes para hoy porque queremos que nos acompañe a una cena de beneficencia que se realizará hoy, espero que no le moleste pero no pudimos retrasarla.

- Está bien… - Ya inventaría alguna excusa para buscar aquello que tanto quería, ahora que su pecosa no estaba con él no tenía por qué preocuparse de buscar algún pretexto para salir sin ella.

Prácticamente el muchacho salió corriendo de esa lujosa residencia con el pretexto de buscar un traje más adecuado para el evento y se fue directamente a visitar las mejores joyerías que había investigado habían en Nueva York, no tenía mucho tiempo pero tampoco pensaba tomar una decisión apresurada cuando de pronto su mirada se iluminó hermosamente y una sonrisa asomó en su rostro llena de ilusión como el hombre más enamorado cuando vio aquella pieza que representaba a aquel regalo que le había hecho hace poco más de seis años…_Es perfecto.!..._Nada podría simbolizar mejor su promesa eterna de amarla y no abandonarla nunca más que aquel objeto que había encontrado, en ese hermoso anillo de compromiso de oro blanco que formaba exquisitamente una rosa blanca con un diamante del mismo tono, una rosa blanca como la Dulce Candy. Salió con la ilusión y la esperanzas reflejadas en su dulce y varonil rostro, no podía esperar a pedirle a Candy que se casara con él!

- Lamento mucho la demora señor Ford, a dónde iremos?

- Mi buen amigo, después de cerrar nuestra alianza para llevar el ferrocarril a la zona sur de Norteamérica y con ello la ruta comercial más grande hacia México no hay nada mejor que disfrutar de una buena obra de teatro, le gusta el teatro?

- Sí, sí me gusta señor Ford…

- La gala será después de la obra.

- De acuerdo, vamos?

Cuando se bajaron del coche frente al teatro, elevó su rostro para ver el enorme cartel de la obra que se presentaría en Broadway _"El Rey Lear", _detrás de él llegó el señor Ford y uno de sus hijos.

- Le agrada Shakespeare joven Andley?

No respondió de inmediato pues tenía su vista clavada en los protagonistas y su rostro se tensó ligeramente. – Conozco sus obras y creo que podría darle una oportunidad…

- Bien, entremos entonces – El joven aparta su vista del cartel y se une al grupo hasta llegar al palco más exclusivo del lugar.

Durante toda la obra Anthony se mantuvo muy callado y poniendo todo su interés en la obra, definitivamente esa persona era muy buena en su profesión.

- Venga aquí joven Andley, mire, allá se encuentran el director y el elenco de la obra, me declaro un fanático del teatro, la vida de los actores es por demás fascinante, siempre llena de tragedias y amores truncados.

Y ahí lo vio a él, más cerca de lo que en realidad hubiera querido, vaya, por lo que veía siempre estaba rodeado de admiradoras a quienes dedicaba su mejor sonrisa y sus mejores modales pero lo analizó bien, pese a eso, su mirada demostraba ironía, tristeza…

- Mi buen amigo Robert!

- Patrick! Bienvenido seas, cómo has estado? – Ambo se dan la mano.

- No tan ocupado como tú, te felicito, la fuerza de la obra hizo vibrar mi viejo corazón, esa revelación tuya sigue cosechando frutos no?

- Jajajaja así es, pero también corazones – Guiñó el ojo – Su compañera no se queda atrás…

- Permíteme presentarte a mi buen amigo Anthony Brown Andley, sucesor uno de los clanes más antiguos y reales de Escocia.

Ojos azul zafiro se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar el apellido Andley y quedó mudo ante las preguntas y solicitudes de quienes lo rodeaban.

- Mucho gusto señor Hathaway, la obra fue maravillosa.

- Gracias, gracias joven, pero nada de esto sería posible sin mis actores, le presento a mi amigo Terry Grandchester, protagonista de la historia.

Intervino el señor Ford.

- Terry muchacho, qué alegría verte y como siempre rodeado de lindas mujeres jajaja, permíteme presentarte a nuestro joven amigo, el conde Anthony Brown Andley.

Automáticamente el joven actor clavó su mirada en la alta figura de Anthony, recordó cómo lo había descrito hace mucho tiempo _"Flaco y débil"_, dándose cuenta de que no era nada de como lo había pensado, era incluso un poco más alto que él.

- Mucho gusto – Dijo finalmente el rubio con una sonrisa pero mirada analítica – Debo felicitarlo, su actuación fue estupenda.

- Lo mismo digo yo, así que… conde y floricultor, vaya combinación más extraña.

- Disculpe?

- Y además resucitado jajajajaja

- Llamémoslo… excentricidades de los ricos, por lo que veo usted es duque, rebelde, actor de teatro y además insolente no?

- Además de buen mozo – Dijo dirigiendo su vista a donde estaban un par de admiradoras

- Veo que eso lo hace feliz.

- En realidad no me importa, aunque he de admitir que ayuda a la autoestima, acaso no cuenta usted con su club de admiradoras? Siendo un conde…

- Eso no lo sé, pero en realidad sólo necesito el corazón de una mujer para sentirme completo.

El joven Grandchester endureció su mirada, acaso él ya sabía?

- Entiendo lo que dice, una vez me sentí así cuando robé el corazón de una mujer con el primer beso de amor…

- Pero el corazón de una mujer no se roba duque de Grandchester, se gana y se enaltece como lo más valioso que esa mujer nos pueda dar, como caballero que creo que es pues por algo ella lo _amó, _comentar algo tan íntimo de una mujer tan especial no me parece apropiado.

- Acaso ha regresado del mundo de los muertos para reclamar un lugar que hace años fue suyo? – Le preguntó directamente.

- No he regresado a reclamar ningún puesto duque de Grandchester, en el amor no hay propiedades, simplemente he venido a cumplir la promesa que me hice hace más de seis años de ayudar a ser feliz a la dama que amo.

- Pero qué conde más educado tenemos aquí, me pregunto cómo es que una mujer tan rebelde como yo pudiera compaginar con alguien como usted, eso realmente me intriga …

- Ser educado no significa ser tonto y mucho menos acatar las tontas reglas que la sociedad impone, lamento mucho que tenga esa idea, no es una obligación ni protocolo lo que me conduce a ser así sino mi sincero deseo de serle útil a los demás, podría jurar que en su caso es todo lo contrario y le irrita demasiado el serlo. Disculpe pero debo regresar a mi mesa, hasta luego.

Justo cuando se daba la vuelta para retirarse del lugar…

- Vaya, su discurso me conmueve y me hace meditar en algo, me parece que quizás debería intentar buscarla para continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente, no lo cree?

Sin voltearlo a ver respondió:

- Dígame, el motivo de querer hacerlo será ocasionado por el regreso de alguien más en la vida de ella? O verdaderamente es amor lo que lo moverá a importunar su existencia cuando le hizo prometer que fuera feliz, y si ella ya lo es ahora, entonces, no quiere que lo sea? – Y diciendo eso se marchó del lugar.

_Chicago_

- Ese lugar me parece perfecto, aquí nadie la encontrará jajaja, cómo descubriste este lugar?

- Verifiqué la lista de propiedades en la familia, éste lugar está prácticamente abandonado desde antes que tú y yo naciéramos.

- Muy bien, es una descarada, recibirá su merecido, y él también por haberme humillarme de esa manera, se verá hermoso cuando lo vea con su hermoso rostro triste llorando al perderla.

- Qué locura estás pensando?

- Bueno pero para eso cuento con lo que tú vas a hacer, organizaré una reunión muy peculiar cuando esa persona visite Chicago y por lo que he leído será muy pronto.

Ambos salen de esa mansión que más bien parecía un castillo en ruinas haciendo eco en la sus pasos al caminar hacia la puerta.

Apenas el rubio heredero puso un pie fuera del coche de regreso a la mansión de Chicago los pasos de alguien que corre bajando las escaleras a toda prisa se escuchan en el lugar.

- Candice White Andley! – Gritó una fuerte voz.

- Tía abuela!

- Qué comportamiento es ese? No es digno de una dama.

- Lo siento tía, es que….Anthony…

- Ya lo sé niña, he venido también a recibirlo, recuerda que siempre debes de comportarte a la altura de la situación, vayamos a recibirlo.

- Sí…. – Bajó despacio los últimos peldaños de la escalera que le faltaban ante el regaño recibido.

George había ido por él a la estación de tren y el guapo doctor se encontraba ya fuera del coche bajando su maleta.

- Anthony!

- Candy! – El muchacho soltó de inmediato el equipaje cayendo de golpe la maleta y corre a abrazarla y después tomarla por la cintura y elevarla en el aire – Cómo estás hermosa? Me extrañaste?

- Muchísimo Anthony, este lugar no es lo mismo sin ti! Además… prácticamente fui la dama de compañía de la tía abuela y…. – Esto último se lo dijo en voz baja y casi al oído provocando una sonrisa divertida en su novio.

- Qué estás diciendo Candice White Andley?

- Tía!

- Jajajajajaja, tía abuela me alegro de verla.

- Supe que el contrato ya fue firmado Anthony, bien hecho, bienvenido – Dijo con una semi sonrisa que quien la conociera sabría del orgullo con el que veía a su nieto - Ahora entremos porque en la noche asistiremos a una cena con los Keller…

- Tía abuela, lo siento pero Candy y yo tenemos que partir de inmediato.

- Qué? – Se sorprendieron las dos mujeres.

- Sí, viajaremos a Avon, necesito llegar a tiempo para la inauguración – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Anthony! No lo sabía!

- Quería que fuera una sorpresa – Sonreía felizmente.

- Vayámonos de inmediato! – Dijo la joven sin pensar en nada más.

- Un momento ustedes dos!

- Lo siento tía pero no pienso posponer ni cancelar el viaje, tiene que ser hoy mismo o no llegaremos a tiempo.

- Pero no pueden viajar los dos solos! – Se espantó terriblemente la dama.

- Tía abuela, y si me acompaña Dorothy?

- Eso iba a ordenarle en este mismo instante – La orgullosa dama levantó su rostro con autosuficiencia y se alejó del lugar.

Adentro de la mansión el joven esperaba pacientemente a su novia pero al ver la hora en el reloj de pared comenzó a preocuparse pues perderían el tren.

Tocó la puerta del despacho de Albert, donde Candy le había dicho que tenía algo importante que platicar con su tío y no tardaría.

- Candy, perderemos el tren…

No hubo respuesta, tocó nuevamente.

- Lo siento mi amor! Listo, ya terminé.

- Qué necesitabas?

- Le pedí a Albert que me hiciera un favor… para dar aviso al hospital! Sí, un aviso para el hospital, vamos mi amor! O no llegaremos! – Prácticamente empujó a su novio por la espalda y el otro comenzó a caminar no muy convencido de lo que había dicho la joven de ojos verdes.

Y así, los tres pasajeros se dirigen al pintoresco pueblo de Avon escondido entre las montañas, no cabían de gozo, irían al lugar que los había reunido hace un año atrás y el rubio pensó en hacer una visita a aquel que había cuidado tanto de él.

_Chicago_

- Buenas tardes señora Elroy, cómo se encuentra? – Dijo muy entusiasmada la hermosa joven.

- Querida Isabella, por favor siéntate. Me alegra que nos visites.

- Me encanta venir aquí…quiero decir, señora Elroy…se encontrará Anthony? quería verlo…

- Anthony? – Para la anciana le quedó más que claro lo que sentía esa chica, aunque sentía extraño que ella tuviera esa iniciativa, viejas costumbres al fin y al cabo, pensaba que una mujer no debería mostrar ese interés tan abiertamente.

- Sí, necesito hablar con él de algo muy importante. En dónde está?

- Lo siento Isabella, Anthony no está, salió de viaje.

- A dónde fue?

La elegante dama se molestó un poco, era muy inquisitiva, apenas la había dejado de terminar de hablar.

- Esta mañana llegó de Nueva York pero de inmediato tuvo que partir a un lugar para la inauguración de una obra muy importante para él.

- La clínica! – Abrió enormemente sus ojos - Señora Elroy, por favor dígame a dónde fue?

- Cómo sabes eso? Isabella entenderás que esto es un asunto muy personal para él, no creo que tú debas…

- Soy su amiga señora Elroy, por favor dígame a dónde fue? – La vio directamente a los ojos, esa joven tenía una llama interna muy fuerte, como Candy pero era distinta a la vez, tenía una fuerza pero no la dulzura con que Candy torpemente a veces decía las cosas sin pensar.

- Buenas tardes – Entró un muy sonriente Albert.

- William…

- Buenas tardes joven William – Se levantó para estrechar su mano.

- Hola Isabella, hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte?

- William, Isabella quiere saber…

- Supe por la señora Elroy que Anthony está en…

- Ah, mi sobrino jaja sí, se encontrará muy feliz en Avon en estos momentos – Sonrió Albert.

- En Avon? – Le brillaron sus ojos verde oscuro como el bosque – Muchas gracias! Discúlpenme pero tengo que retirarme.

- Qué sucede? – Albert no entendía nada.

Una vez que la bella chica se retiró la abuela suspiró.

- William…

- Sí tía?

- No debiste decir en dónde estaba Anthony.

- Qué? Por qué? Pero si ella dijo que tú le dijiste que estaba en Avon.

- No, no se lo había dicho, creo que fue muy astuta.

- No me digas que…..

- Sí, solo espero que no tengan problemas.

- Tía, no me diga que Isabella no le gusta para Anthony – Dijo con tono de burla Albert.

- Hhmm! Esa chica es muy directa y libertina, aunque sé que viene de una buena familia.

Albert sonrió divertido, así que la tía abuela estaba de lado de Candy, quién lo diría? Pero no le sorprendía si todos se llevaban como familia, con sus rígidas costumbres aún pero sabía que la quería mucho, después su rostro se puso serio y dirigió su rostro a la puerta por donde había salido la joven, ya para entonces era demasiado tarde, bien, quizás con eso la joven por fin entendiera ciertas cosas y se pusiera en paz.

Al día siguiente en Avon la hermosa rubia sale al jardín de la casa de los Stephens, ese jardín se le hacía muy bonito, Anthony lo había construido durante sus años de amnesia y lo imaginaba trabajando arduamente bajo el sol, se sonrojó un poco al imaginarlo tan fuerte dando forma a la madera, cargando esos pesados costales pero siempre con una mirada resplandeciente de satisfacción.

Por su parte al joven en cuanto pisó la que había sido su casa durante muchos años le invadió una sensación de nostalgia, clavó su mirada durante un buen rato en la pequeña y acogedora sala en donde se quedaba platicando con el doctor Charles Stephens hasta altas horas de la noche, casi podía verlo como si aún estuviera vivo ahí sentado ensimismado en su lectura, gracias a él, el joven había leído mucho en esos años pues el doctor era un hombre ilustrado y muy versado, recordaba con cuánto cariño su padre le explicaba sobre los libros de medicina, sonrió cuando recordó cuando amorosamente le había explicado sobre el acto de amar entre un hombre y una mujer y lo mucho que se había sonrojado mientras el buen hombre soltaba sonora carcajada, aunque ya sabía algo de eso pero le hizo gracia ver cómo el doctor se sentía en la obligación de explicarle.

Tenía sus ojos cerrados recordando todo cuando un dulce beso en su mejilla lo hizo reaccionar.

- Candy…

- Mi amor, estamos en la casa de tu padre – Le sonrió tiernamente, sabía que ir allí le haría recordar muchas cosas a su amado príncipe.

- Sí – Recorrió con su mirada el lugar – Pareciera que fueran años desde que estuve aquí, la última vez fue cuando….

- Lo sé amor – Lo abrazó fuertemente – Él estará muy orgulloso y feliz por lo que has logrado.

- Lo extraño – Dijo abiertamente – Y esta es mi manera de honrar a su memoria.

La pareja se prepara y en su camino al lugar donde se abriría la clínica Candy nota con cuánto cariño saludaban los trabajadores a Anthony, sin duda la gente del pueblo lo amaba.

- Ves ese camino que está allá?

- Sí…

- Bien, se construirán carreteras para que los pueblos que estén cerca de aquí tengan acceso a la clínica sin necesidad de que tengan que viajar tanto.

- Has pensado en todo verdad? – Decía con admiración.

La gente comenzó a reunirse en torno al lugar designado para la clínica, estaban admirados al saber que el joven William Stephens en realidad se llamaba Anthony Brown Andley, conocían ese apellido, quién lo hubiera creído.

- Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por el apoyo que me brindaron durante el tiempo que viví en Avon, sin preguntarme más sobre mi origen me aceptaron como uno de los suyos y me brindaron su amistad y apoyo, esta clínica…significa mucho para mí pues es una manera de retribuir un poco lo que este pueblo hizo por mí, y el día de hoy quisiera agradecer en especial a dos personas que me impulsaron para hacer esto, a mi buen amigo Matthew, a quien le prometí…- Su voz se quebró un poco y continuó – Le prometí que haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para que nadie tuviera que sufrir una muerte como la suya, una muerte que pudo haber sido evitada, y sobre todo a mi padre, el doctor Charles Stephens – Sus ojos se pusieron acuosos – Gracias a él aprendí lo valiosa que es la vida y lo que es la verdadera generosidad y amor al prójimo, por ti papá…. – Y diciendo esto queda a la vista de todos el nombre de la clínica: "Clínica Stephens".

Los lugareños aplauden efusivamente a Anthony y uno de sus representantes se acerca para darle las gracias y estrechar la mano del joven con ojos llorosos, el discurso de Anthony había sido conmovedor y los lugareños que eran gente sencilla y de buen corazón, jamás esperaron que la hospitalidad que le habían brindado a ese joven desconocido brindaría un fruto tan hermoso.

Anthony se queda a hablar con el jefe de la obra para darle instrucciones de los últimos detalles que había observado estaban pendientes aún, también se encontraba el personal que iba a trabajar en ella y estrechan la mano con el heredero. Candy sonreía feliz de ver a Anthony con esa mirada y expresión tan llenas de satisfacción, si bien ella entendía poco de finanzas, Anthony le había explicado cómo planeaba construir un par de clínicas con su herencia siempre cuidando de que todo siguiera en manos de Candy por si algo llegara a sucederle, a ella no le agradaba pensar en eso, era como si quisiera protegerla en caso de que muriera y la sola idea le daba escalofrío. Faltaba conseguir el apoyo de los dueños de las industrias y de los campos dedicados a la agricultura pues de ellos dependía se fueran financiando dichas clínicas para beneficio de sus trabajadores, pero ya había avanzado en eso también dando con el origen del por qué se habían negado de último momento.

Dorothy se encontraba preparando la cena esa noche, mientras tanto el joven sintió un enorme deseo por hacer aquello que tanto añoraba, la noche era perfecta y el viento soplaba delicioso, su espíritu libre hizo eco en su mente.

- Candy, vamos…? - Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- A dónde? – Se dejó guiar por él quien la había tomado de la mano confiando plenamente.

- No te parece una noche perfecta para cabalgar? – Su mirada se iluminaba como la de un niño emocionado y se acercaron a su antiguo compañero, un bello caballo gris claro que le pertenecía al doctor – Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte amigo, me alegra ver que estás bien, qué te parece si damos un paseo juntos?

Candy sonrió tiernamente al ver el cariño con que le hablaba a su caballo y así, el joven ayuda a subir a la rubia y después él detrás de ella, en cuanto tomó las riendas del caballo se sintió más libre que nunca y comenzó a correr por el camino de manera que el viento les pegaba fuertemente en el rostro y sus cabellos revoloteaban desordenados. Bajo la luz de la luna la cabalgata resultó encantadora, pronto llegaron a un claro, las montañas se erigían en el horizonte y la luna llena iluminaba todo el lugar, sus corazones se sintieron completos y felices, casi podía decirse que sus corazones resonaban con el lugar y se fundían con la armonía de ahí.

- Es…hermoso – Tomó la mano de su novio.

- Este era mi lugar favorito cuando vivía aquí, contemplar la grandeza que me rodeaba me ayudaba a pensar que mis problemas no podían ser tan terribles, jaaa! – Nuevamente al caballo comenzó a caminar y se enfrascaron en una carrera sin fin por el verde valle dejando a una Dorothy algo preocupada por no regresar a la hora que le habían prometido pero no lo pudieron evitar, el cielo definitivamente que se observaba en Avon era muy distinto al de Chicago, tan brillante y claro, lleno de estrellas, ambos jóvenes estaban maravillados.

Anthony posó su mano sobre el hombro de ella y la joven volteó su rostro para observarlo, la cercanía de sus cuerpos era como un imán cuya fuerza resultaba cada vez más poderosa, Candy sintió que el joven la besaba con la mirada, como siempre había sido el efecto que provocaba en ella y siguieron sin decir más palabras.

La muchacha se encuentra en el pequeño portal de rosas volteando hacia todas partes en busca de ellos.

- Candy! Joven Anthony! Me tenían preocupada! – Les dijo con un tono de reproche.

- Dorothy lo sentimos mucho! – Respondieron al unísono.

- Chicos, recuerden que la señora Elroy me envió aquí para cuidar de Candy, joven Anthony por favor no lo vuelva a hacer.

- Te lo prometo Dorothy y para compensar tu preocupación por el día de hoy qué te parece que mañana vayamos los tres de día de campo?

- Ir yo con ustedes? Pero…

- Anda Dorothy, el lugar es precioso te encantará… - Le suplicó Candy.

- Veremos mañana por ahora pasen que la cena está servida.

Los tres cenaron esa noche en la misma mesa, habían invitado a Dorothy a que los acompañara pues ella estaba sola en ese lugar y la consideraban una amiga, lejos de las costumbres en la mansión Andley y pese a convivir con sus seres queridos, los rubios sintieron que no habían tenido una cena tan cálida y llena de paz como esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente Dorothy y Candy salen temprano a comprar algunas cosas para el picnic que habían pensado hacer, mientras que Anthony se había levantado mucho antes que ellas para trabajar en el jardín, se encontraba muy concentrado en las rosas, volteó hacia arriba a su habitación recordando que ahí guardaba celosamente el anillo que había comprado, había decidido dárselo en ese día de campo, la emoción latente iluminaba su apuesto rostro pero también su nerviosismo ante la propuesta tenía que hacer cuando de pronto escuchó que un carruaje se detuvo en la entrada de la casa y caminó hacia allí, se le hacía extraño pues no esperaba a nadie más cuando ve que al abrirse la puerta baja una elegante dama que llevaba puesto un vestido azul oscuro.

- Anthony! – Lo saludó alegremente – Anthony por fin te encontré!

- I…Isabella!, Qué haces en este lugar? – Estaba sumamente sorprendido el joven.

- Malvado, por qué no me dijiste que ya inaugurarías la clínica? He venido a conocerla y además tengo que confesarte algo…mi padre aún no lo sabe pero… Quiero ingresar a la universidad a estudiar medicina! Sería lindo atender la clínica entre los dos no crees? – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa – Cómo estás?

- Bien Isabella muchas gracias – Seguía aún desconcertado – Pasa por favor.

- Qué hermoso es todo esto, me gusta mucho más que mi casa en Inglaterra, me gusta – Dijo mientras dirigía una mirada por todo el lugar - Sería muy feliz viviendo aquí sabes?

- Isabella, agradezco tu gesto por venir a verme pero…

Lo interrumpió – Lamento haber venido sin previo aviso Anthony pero es que moría por estar contigo en un día tan importante, estás solo?

- No, Candy vino conmigo.

Su mirada se apagó un poco, bien, al menos debía intentarlo.

- Ya veo, espero que no se moleste porque haya venido a verte, y bien, me mostrarás la clínica? No puedo esperar a verla! Vamos?

- Lo siento Isabella, estoy esperando a Candy y Dorothy, tendrás que esperar e iremos todos juntos, por cierto, cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

- William me lo dijo – Sonrió traviesa.

- Mi tío? Isabella…

- Jajaja tengo mis métodos para investigar las cosas – Guiñó el ojo – Estoy muy aburrida últimamente y necesito empezar alguna nueva aventura, había pensado en viajar y creo que este sería un buen lugar.

- Isabella, eres una buena amiga pero siento que hay algo más no es así? – Lo lamentaba por ella pero tenía que dejarle en claro que no podía seguir haciendo esas visitas sorpresa.

- A qué te refieres?

El joven la observó en silencio para darle la respuesta a lo que se refería, no era propio de un caballero preguntar tan directamente por los sentimientos de una dama pero…

- Viniste porque somos amigos?

La muchacha desvió su rostro y se sonrojó un poco, para qué seguir escondiéndolo más? Ella no se andaba por las ramas así que suspiró para tomar valor y posó sus ojos tan verdes como los bosques de Avon en él.

- Anthony…Me gustas mucho, me gustas demasiado, no soy una persona que se calle lo que siente así que te lo diré, desde que te conocí a los 10 años y me fui a Inglaterra jamás olvidé tu hermosa mirada – Caminó hacia la ventana observando el jardín – Eres como el príncipe que toda dama espera encontrar y cuando te volví a encontrar en la clínica y supe todo lo que habías hecho no pude evitar enamorarme…

- Isabella – Dulcificó su voz - Lo siento pero, acaso me conoces lo suficiente como para haberte enamorado de la forma en que lo dices de mí?

- Solo sé que eres la persona ideal que siempre busqué, nunca me había pasado antes, pude ver que compartíamos los mismos ideales y sobre todo lo supe porque soy una persona exigente cuando de amor se trata, Anthony… - Se acercó más a él – Anthony…qué sientes por mí?

- Isabella, no soy la persona ideal con la que sueñas, no conoces mis defectos ni mi manera de ser plenamente, tampoco soy un príncipe perfecto pues soy todo menos eso, estás segura de que es amor lo que sientes por mí?

La joven abrió sus ojos verde oscuro de par en par.

El rubio caminó unos cuantos pasos para darle espacio y tiempo a la joven de analizar lo que le había preguntado, estaba seguro que no era amor lo que ella sentía por él, pero sin que se diera cuenta la chica de cabellos de ébano se deslizó silenciosamente hasta estar detrás del joven médico.

- Anthony… - Dijo en un susurro.

- Sí? – Él volteó al lugar donde había visto a Isabella por última vez antes de que ella se moviera sin que se diera cuenta pero se topó con su rostro y sus oscuras esmeraldas verdes a milímetros de él – Isabella.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos y suavemente se acercó un poco más a él…el contacto de labios era casi inminente.

- Candy! Espera Candy a dónde vas?! Por qué corres? – Se asustó Dorothy.

- Lo siento Dorothy! – Ella se alejó corriendo de la casa de los Stephens a toda velocidad con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, había visto la escena.

El joven giró su rostro a un lado y ella bajó su rostro tristemente.

- Isabella, lo siento pero no te puedo corresponder, no te amo, lo siento.

- Me habías preguntado algo cierto? Sé que es amor y no un espejismo, quería sentirte para aclarar mis dudas.

- Lamento no poder ayudarte con eso – Volvió a darle espacio para que se tranquilizara – Pero, mi corazón solo le pertenece a Candy.

- Anthony, por favor no malinterpretes lo que voy a decirte pero eso no es ningún impedimento para mí para amarte, siempre he tenido un carácter fuerte e independiente y si creo que encontré a la persona de mi vida no voy a dejarla ir tan fácilmente, me precipité en venir a verte, no era el momento adecuado para decírtelo y menos estando tu novia aquí, creo que me iré de viaje unas semanas para aclarar esto que siento por ti pero… - Se paró frente a él y con la decisión reflejada en su rostro y sus bonitos ojos rasgados – Si finalmente comprendo que lo que siento por ti es verdadero amor, vendré y te lo diré de frente, no creas que he terminado Anthony Brown – Colocó su mano en la mejilla del joven médico y su melodiosa y fina voz resonó en el lugar – Sabes, mi padre siempre me dijo que tenía que casarme con alguien de buena familia, la sola imposición de esa regla para enamorarme había hecho que yo evitara abrir mi corazón pues si algo detesto es que se me prohíba hacer algo pero cuando te conocí y supe quién eras pensé que podría lograr tanto mi sueño de ser amada por alguien tan magnífico como tú y a la vez podría hacer feliz a dos familias con dicha unión, eres rebelde como yo, puedo notarlo, si eso no es encontrar a la persona adecuada Anthony entonces no sé lo que es….Adiós querido Anthony.

- Isabella…

- No digas más por favor, no quiero que te sientas incómodo por mí, no creas que mi interés era venir a verte para decirte esto, realmente quiero apoyar un sueño como el que tú tienes – Sonrió un poco más – Quizás cuando vuelvas a verme ya me encuentre estudiando en la universidad, seremos colegas!

El joven sonrió ante la ocurrencia de la chica. – Será un honor Isabella.

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya, y recuérdalo, no he terminado aún – Se acercó para estrechar su mano, cuando el rubio correspondió al saludo ella se acercó rápidamente y besó su mejilla – Volveré.

Al salir por el jardín ve que una joven de grandes trenzas la observaba detenidamente, se mordió el labio inferior, por qué se lo había confesado? Se arrepentía, no era el momento y se sintió mal por la novia de su amigo.

Dorothy la observa mientras se despide con una leve inclinación pregúntandose a qué había venido esa chica y finalmente entra en la casa.

- Dorothy…

- Joven Anthony – Lo miró con cierta duda.

- Qué sucede Dorothy?

- Lamento no haber llegado antes, veo que tuvo visitas.

- Tampoco sabía que vendría Dorothy, no te preocupes, en dónde está Candy? Necesito hablar con ella.

- Joven…. Acaso sucedió algo? Se lo pregunto porque Candy llegó antes que yo y cuando finalmente la alcancé solo pude ver que salió corriendo de aquí.

- Cómo?

- Sí…ignoro si tuvo algo que ver con la joven que vino… - A Dorothy le parecía algo imposible pero las circunstancias eran acusatorias.

- Viste hacia dónde se fue? – Le preguntó apresurado mientras se disponía a subirse a su caballo.

- Hacia allá… - Señaló el pequeño sendero que daba hacia el bosque.

- Candy… - Se preocupó, por qué no se fue al pueblo o a los campos? Precisamente al bosque, debía encontrarla y pronto, salió del lugar a toda prisa.

La espesa vegetación hizo que aminorara su paso, pensó que nada le había dolido tanto antes como lo que había visto, se dio cuenta de que evidentemente no sabía de lo que hablaba cuando prácticamente le dijo que esa hermosa joven Foster era mejor que ella y la adecuada para él, ahora que la había visto al borde del beso con Anthony supo que el dolor que eso le había provocado era tan desgarrador casi como cuando le dieron la noticia de que Anthony había muerto y tuvo miedo, tuvo miedo del poderoso sentimiento que la invadió ante la posibilidad de perderlo, por qué le había dicho eso en aquella ocasión? No! No quería perderlo! Pero, esa chica ya se había adelantado entonces? Habría sucumbido Anthony? Ni siquiera pudo esperar a observar el desenlace, no tuvo el valor de ver que quizás lo perdería para siempre.

Estos y otros pensamientos rondaban la cabeza de la muchacha quien finalmente había optado hacer por lo que siempre hacía, emprender la huída, volteó hacia atrás y vio que ya no había sendero y las copas de los enormes árboles eran más abundantes por lo que la luz del sol no iluminaba tanto, ni siquiera tenía idea de cuánto había corrido – Debo regresar, confío en él, yo…no debí irme así.

- Candy! Candy! – El joven gritaba a todo pulmón, lamentablemente había caminado en dirección contraria a la de la pecosa.

Eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde y el rubio regresó a su casa para ver si ella ya hubiera regresado.

- Dorothy! Ha regresado Candy?

- No joven, aún no regresa - Respondió preocupada.

El joven frunció su ceño y volteó hacia el bosque que comenzaba detrás de la casa, los Stephens vivían en las afueras del pueblo.

- Intentaré una vez más, por favor si regresa que no salga de la casa hasta que yo vuelva.

- Sí…

El rubio mandó de regreso a su caballo pues no tenía sentido llevarlo en esa parte tan espesa del bosque y siguió a pie. Para la tarde sólo el sonido de alguna ave se escuchaba entre los árboles y la luz ya era muy poca. – Candy en dónde estás? Candy!, esto no me está gustando nada, mucha gente se ha perdido en este lugar.

El pobre rubio trataba de serenarse pero la angustia iba en incremento, corría gritando su nombre y en alguna que otra ocasión tropezaba con la raíz de un árbol que salía de la tierra.

- Qué lindo vestido trae señorita, se ve que es de buena familia no? Jajaja – Musitaba un joven de unos treinta años a lo mucho.

- Se venderá bien, y esos aretes que trae también - Levantó su mano para observarlos mejor.

- No me toque! – Con su mano golpeó el brazo del hombre y se alejó un poco.

El bandido la aventó enojado al piso. – Quién te crees que eres? Sólo porque eres una niña rica piensas que todos van a hacerte caso? Pues te has equivocado!

- Venías con ese chiquillo rico verdad? Dime tú también perteneces a esa familia?

- No… - Respondió de inmediato.

- Venías con él, te vimos, no mientas!

- Ya le dije que no!

- Oye Watson, no crees que lograríamos más dinero si la secuestramos? Ese muchacho la debe estar buscando, obtendríamos una buena suma de dinero si le pedimos rescate.

- Y además es muy bonita – Se acercó con sonrisa maliciosa el otro hombre – Seguro que sí, aquí nadie podrá encontrarla y quizás nos sirva de diversión más tarde.

La joven de ojos esmeralda se puso pálida al escuchar lo último, se arrepintió de haber escapado así, esto no era Lakewood, no conocía el lugar! _Anthony…._

- Y qué hacemos con el muchacho?

- Veamos cómo reacciona cuando sepa que la tenemos secuestrada, en el peor de los casos podemos secuestrarlo también y pedir el rescate a la familia.

- Bien – Se levantó pesadamente el hombre – Escribiré la nota y en la madrugada la pondré en la puerta, y tu lindura danos ese vestido que iré a venderlo para comprar comida.

- Qué dice?! De ninguna manera!

- Vamos, toma, ponte esta manta encima – Le arrojó una sucia y rota capa.

La muchacha sin mostrar su miedo tomó la capa y detrás de un árbol se quitó el vestido y se colocó la manta encima.

- Así me gusta, anda, vete a esa orilla y no hagas nada – Le dijo mientras la ataba de las manos.

El ojiazul caminaba en la oscuridad del bosque prácticamente a tientas, lo que había augurado como un hermoso y perfecto día para pedirle matrimonio ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla, esta vez se encontraba explorando el otro lado del bosque que en la mañana no lo había hecho, se había mantenido en silencio desde hace un buen rato cuando había escuchado lo que le parecía que eran voces pero no estaba seguro de nada. Cerró sus ojos para concentrarse, su instinto le dijo no hacer evidente su presencia pues no sabía con qué clase de personas se encontraría en ese lugar y a esas horas. Escucha el crujir de una fogata y al palpar con sus manos extendidas lo que había frente a él se encuentra con una gran roca, comienza a rodearla y una tenue luz comienza a aparecer, se agacha y se desliza hasta ver la fogata pero en ese instante su corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio a Candy sentada en la base de un árbol, la veía asustada y preocupada, rápidamente buscó quién más estaba ahí y observó a dos hombres acostados en el piso que dormían.

Trató de llamar la atención de ella encendiendo su lámpara y dirigiéndola hacia donde estaba su novia quien de inmediato se percata de la luz que brillaba desde la penumbra del bosque, finalmente lo ve y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. – Anthony…. – Dijo en voz casi imperceptible.

El muchacho le hace la seña de que no haga ningún ruido, comenzó a rodear el lugar despacio y en silencio sin despegar su vista de los dos hombres, había logrado ver el vestido que Candy traía y casi se paraliza de ira pensando lo peor, pero no era momento para eso, tenía que mantener la mente fría sobre todo al notar las armas que descansaban a un lado de cada hombre, tenía que actuar rápido antes de que se dieran cuenta o despertaran cuando un ruido lo hizo voltear.

Era uno de los hombres que se estaba levantando después de haber bebido un poco, tomando su pistola y con los ojos aún algo cerrados por el sueño revisa a su alrededor y se asegura de que ella siguiera ahí.

- Jovencita…. Ven aquí, vamos a charlar un rato – Dijo arrastrando la lengua y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, haciendo que por acto reflejo se alejara lo más que pudiera de esa persona.

En ese mismo instante el apacible cielo de sus ojos amenazó con tormenta y un instinto casi asesino que jamás había sentido por la ira de lo que ese hombre pretendía hacer se apoderó de él.

- No!

- Te dije que nos harías compañía más tarde, ahora lo cumplo! – La tomó del brazo obligándola a levantarse.

- Le dije que no lo haré! – Candy vio cómo Anthony se aproximaba a ellos así que golpeó la entrepierna del hombre y al doblarse del dolor el rubio aprovechó para golpearlo con un gran trozo de madera en la cabeza haciendo que cayera inconsciente al piso.

- Anthony!

- Candy! Estás bien? Dímelo por favor, estás bien? – Sus manos temblaban al abrazarla, temió lo peor cuando había visto su vestido en el suelo.

- Sí, mi amor estoy bien – Ella pudo percibir su temblor pero no supo por qué, debió preocuparlo mucho y se sintió mal, sin embargo jamás sintió un pecho y brazos tan protectores como los de él – Anthony!

- No te han hecho daño verdad?

La joven observó la mirada del apuesto joven, era como si lo que le fuera a responder tuviera el poder de apaciguar el bravo mar de sus ojos o finalmente convertirlos en tormenta, abrió los ojos cuando supo a qué se refería.

- Anthony no, ellos...

- Candy, escúchame bien, toma esta lámpara y dirígete hacia allá – Le señaló el lugar – Puse marcas en los árboles para que pudiéramos regresar, corre rápido pero no te desvíes, estamos cuesta arriba y hay muchos riscos en el lugar.

- Pero y tú Anthony? no me iré sin ti!

- Amor, he dicho que te vayas, por favor – Le rogó.

- No!

- Hazlo ya! – Le exigió cuando vio que el hombre comenzaba a moverse.

Candy sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza totalmente pálida, él la iba a seguir de inmediato pero tenía que vigilar que no los vieran, cuando dejó de ver la luz de la lámpara que traía Candy en sus manos comenzó a correr hacia ese lugar pero el disparo de un arma perturbó el silencio del bosque.

- Anthony! – Candy giró en seco, lo habrán herido?, corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero pronto su cuerpo se perdió en las penumbras.

El joven cayó al piso tomándose la pierna, la bala había rozado su pierna y sangraba, pese al dolor palpó la herida y vio que no era profunda cuando de pronto escuchó unos pasos muy cerca de él.

- Jajaja con que haciéndola de héroe no? Eres sólo un malcriado niño rico, dinos en dónde está la muchacha! –

- Y usted es un desgraciado que ni siquiera a una dama sabe respetar!

- Cierra la boca de una buena vez – Le dijo en tono amenazante – Vamos a encontrarla y verás en primera fila lo mucho que respetamos a las damas elegantes como esa!

- Eso si lo permito infeliz!

– Te aseguro que ninguno de los dos saldrán vivos de este lugar! Maldito!

Cuando se avalanzó sobre el rubio, éste se dio cuenta de que el hombre seguía ebrio así que sus reacciones eran algo lentas y torpes y tomando ventaja de esa situación con su pierna sana empujó golpeando fuertemente las piernas del otro logrando que cayera de espaldas, de inmediato se abalanzó sobre él golpeándolo furiosamente en el rostro – Cobarde! Imbécil! El solo hecho de haberte atrevido a pensar así de ella es imperdonable! – Y pese a que el hombre había tomado los brazos de Anthony para evitar que le siguiera propinando golpes ni siquiera esa fuerza bruta le impidió al muchacho seguir golpeándolo hasta el cansancio, lo llenaba de furia el solo hecho de pensar que no hubiera llegado a tiempo y hubieran cumplido con su palabra.

Cuando comenzó a respirar agitadamente se dio cuenta de cuánto había golpeado su rostro y abrió los ojos enormemente deteniéndose, aún temblaba de ira y sus puños estaban cerrados, inspeccionó de inmediato el pulso del hombre y se aseguró que respirara, al ver que sólo estaba inconsciente, lo llevó a cuestas junto al otro y los sujetó fuertemente con el lazo en un árbol para que no escaparan hasta que fueran por ellos.

Corrió hacia donde le había dicho a Candy que huyera para irse juntos pero pese a llamarla no la escuchaba.

- Candy!

- Anthony!

El muchacho corrió hacia donde escuchó la voz y debido a la oscuridad estuvo a punto de caer por el risco, cuando recuperó el equilibrio pudo ver a Candy que se sujetaba de unas raíces que colgaban en ese extremo.

- Candy! Sujétate bien! Voy por ti! – Sin perder más tiempo se dispuso a bajar por la escarpada superficie, en dos ocasiones la piedra que parecía estar firmemente sujeta a la montaña cayó al abismo dejando al joven sujetándose con una sola mano en el aire.

- Anthony cuidado! – Lo peor es que había perdido la lámpara, eso los habría ayudado mucho en ese momento.

- No temas Candy, ya estoy aquí – Bajó unos centímetros más hasta que llegó a ella y la sujetó fuertemente por la cintura – Te encuentras bien? No estás herida?

- No, lo siento mucho Anthony – Comenzó a sollozar.

- Tranquila amor, anda, te ayudaré a subir – Colocó una de sus manos en el pie de Candy y la empujó hacia arriba para ayudarla a impulsarse.

Cuando llegaron casi a la cima el rubio la impulsó aún con más fuerza para asegurarse de que alcanzara a subir su cuerpo por completo pero al hacer más fuerza la piedra sobre la que afianzaba sus pies se quebró dejándolo en el aire.

- Anthony! – Se asustó la rubia.

- Estoy bien – Respondió mientras bajaba su vista para tratar de ver un poco mejor y buscar en dónde podría apoyarse pero la raíz de la que se sujetaba en ese momento comenzó a romperse lentamente.

- Anthony! Dame tu mano!

El joven estiró su mano todo lo que pudo pero por escasos centímetros no lograban agarrarse, después, todo sucedió en cámara lenta… comenzó a crujir la raíz del árbol alejando cada vez más a Anthony de la mano de Candy, el eco de las piedras que caían y golpeaban cuando tocaban el fondo resonó en sus oídos haciendo que Candy abriera inmensamente los ojos y le gritara a Anthony que se sujetara, no dejaba de hablarle.

La mirada serena de él ante lo inminente la dejó sin habla y su pequeña y delicada mano comenzó a retroceder ante lo inevitable sin saber qué hacer.

Cuando vio finalmente que en un último y gran esfuerzo el joven se empujó de la superficie lisa y se afianzó del resto de la raíz que seguía adherida a la montaña, se impulsó de ella y quedó con medio cuerpo en piso firme mientras respiraba agitadamente y terminaba por subir, en ese instante el pedazo de tierra donde se encontraba ese viejo tronco también cayó.

- Candy…estás bien? – Le dijo entrecortadamente mientras recuperaba su respiración.

- Anthony! perdóname! – Como una niña se abalanzó sobre él cayendo ambos en el piso quedando ella arriba del galeno – Perdóname! No debí escapar de esta manera!

El rubio comenzó a acariciar su rizado cabello dejando que se desahogara. – No tengo nada que perdonarte mi niña, ahora todo lo que importa es que estás a salvo – Le dijo mientras la abrazaba amorosamente – Temí tanto por ti…

- Lo siento mucho mi amor, no debí, no debí!

El joven comenzó a sentarse quedando ella entre sus piernas mientras recargaba su rostro en su pecho – Ssshh, no importa mi amor, pero dime algo….. – Su mirada se endureció un poco – Esos hombres…esos hombres te hicieron algún daño?

Candy pudo observar el miedo con el que se lo decía y se le partió el corazón, qué tonta había sido, por su acto tan inconsciente ella pudo haber resultado severamente lastimada por ellos y también su príncipe pudo haber caído por ese terrible precipicio y haberse herido de gravedad. Comprendió lo que su mirada y sus palabras querían decir.

- No!...no mi Anthony, no me hicieron ningún daño, querían ese vestido para venderlo y también los aretes y la pulsera que llevaba puesta… - En ese instante se dio cuenta de que lo único que llevaba puesto era su blanco corset y su falda blanca como fondo, se ruborizó furiosamente pero antes de que dijera algo el rubio ya estaba colocando gentilmente su camisa sobre sus hombros con una mirada difícil de definir…tristeza? Por lo que había tenido que pasar su gran amor, dolor? Por verla en ese estado, y quizás impotencia por no haber podido evitarlo.

- Anthony no! Está haciendo mucho frío mi amor.

- Descuida amor – Le decía mientras abrochaba los primeros botones de su camisa puesta sobre los hombros de Candy – Listo, vayamos a casa…Candy, por favor…no vuelvas a hacer algo así…

La chica de mirada verde lo vio directo a los ojos los cuales parecían contener un mar de emociones en ese momento y se sintió mal, muy mal por haberlo asustado, por haberlo preocupado por algo como eso.

- Anthony…

Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y acercó su rostro al de ella – Nunca más lo vuelvas a hacer, Candy, te das cuenta de lo que pudo pasarte? Habría sido capaz de matarlos si te hubieran llegado a hacer algún daño! – Ahora era su turno de desahogar tremendo susto.

- Fui una tonta Anthony…lo siento mucho – Repitió.

- Hubiera sido capaz de matarlos Candy! No te alejes más de esa manera! – Parecía que de todo lo vivido lo único que pasaba por su mente era la posibilidad del daño a Candy y no volver a verla si ellos decidían borrar cualquier evidencia.

- Lo siento mi amor – Agachó su rostro – Nunca pensé cuánto podía llegar a doler el ver lo que vi…..

- Viste a Isabella en la casa no es así?

Ella solo asintió.

- Nos escuchaste?

- Vi…..yo vi que…

El muchacho recordó la escena donde ella en un movimiento tan grácil y delicado había llegado a donde él estaba dispuesta a besarlo, dedujo que escuchó poco de lo que él le había respondido.

- Sé lo que viste, y sé que no viste todo lo que sucedió en realidad, porque si he de aclararte algo es esto: en ningún momento la besé, en ningún momento acepté sus sentimientos – Tomó su rostro con su mano y la obligó a verlo, se lo dijo con tanta vehemencia que ella abrió aún más sus ojos sorprendida por la mirada de determinación y verdad con que le hablaba – Pues mi corazón, mis labios, mis manos y mis ojos sólo desean perderse en ti.

La rubia se quedó sin habla ante sus palabras y sólo atinó a perderse en su mirada azul.

- Si algo lamento es no haberme dado cuenta antes de esto pero nunca, escúchame bien Candy, nunca y en ningún momento la fuerza de mi amor por ti ha sucumbido ni ante el tiempo ni al olvido y no lo hará ante alguien más – Después desvió su rostro un poco dolido – Acaso no confías en mí?

- Y mi amor por ti continuó impertérrito a pesar de que sabía que nunca más te volvería a ver en este mundo – Dijo con dulzura – Ni siquiera la muerte pudo vencer en mi corazón sobre ti….Anthony – Ahora fue ella quien giró el rostro de él para que la viera – No escapé por haber desconfiado de ti, sino porque no supe qué hacer ante la sola idea de haberte dicho el otro día de que ella era más adecuada para ti que yo, fue cuando me di cuenta de que jamás podría tolerar estar lejos de ti….

Él no dijo nada, sólo supo que vio cada vez más el rostro de Candy cerca del suyo hasta que sus labios se encontraron nuevamente y comenzaron la bella danza de un beso vehemente y desesperado por haberse salido vivos después de todo lo ocurrido.

En la cúspide del beso la joven apoyó su mano en la pierna del apuesto médico ocasionando que se quejara levemente.

- Amor? Qué ocurre? – Fue entonces que se percató que su sintió su mano mojada – Dios mío! Sangre! Estás herido!

- La bala que disparó ese tipo solo rozó mi pierna – Desvió su vista para inspeccionar su herida, al ver que podía verla un poco mejor fue que se dio cuenta que dentro de poco amanecería.

- Pero de cualquier forma estás sangrando Anthony! – Se levantó rápidamente y lo ayudó a hacer lo mismo – Debemos regresar!

- El camino fue algo difícil para el muchacho quien a cada paso que daba sentía que la pierna le dolía aún más pero para su fortuna sabía que la bala no había penetrado así que no se preocupó mucho.

- Afortunadamente ya está amaneciendo, mira mi amor! Esta es una de las marcas que hiciste verdad? – Observaba la línea que había trazado con lo que parecía ser una navaja.

- Sí – Suspiró aliviado, habían encontrado el camino a casa.

- Duele?

- No.

- Apóyate en mí – Y sin permitir que contestara tomó su brazo y lo pasó por su hombro, el joven sonrió.

No habían salido aún del bosque cuando escucharon varias voces, reconocieron que gritaban sus nombres.

- Candy! Joven Anthony!

- Señor Andley! Señorita Candy!

- Mi amor, nos están buscando! Debió ser Dorothy! Aquí estamos! Por aquí! – Gracias a la potente voz de Candy los habitantes corrieron al lugar donde se encontraban.

- Candy! Estás bien? – La pobre Dorothy estaba palidísima – Qué susto terrible me han dado, gracias a Dios están bien los dos! Candy, qué ocurrió?

- Lo lamento mucho Dorothy – Cada vez se sentía más avergonzada por todo lo que había ocasionado con su escape – Lo lamento muchísimo!

- Dorothy, podrías por favor pedir una manta para Candy?

Ni siquiera había reparado en la ropa que llevaba puesta y se espantó aún más.

- Dorothy no te preocupes por mí! Debemos llevar a Anthony a la clínica de inmediato! Señores! Por favor podrían ayudarlo?

Y así, con Anthony caminando con apoyo de uno de los lugareños llegaron finalmente al pueblo, una vez revisado a Anthony en la clínica ambos reían de lo lindo pensando en cómo irónicamente el fundador de la misma se había convertido en el primer paciente.

- Mira mi amor, aquí está el registro de la clínica, tu nombre aparece como el primer paciente registrado.

- Eso debe significar buena suerte no lo crees?

- No digas eso – Dijo con tristeza – Es por mi culpa que estás herido.

- Todo eso pierde importancia cuando sé que estás bien y a mi lado pecosa.

Dorothy regresa después de haber enviado el telegrama a los Andley en Chicago informando que se quedarían unos días más, le habían pedido no mencionar nada de lo sucedido y ya Candy le había explicado el malentendido y los líos que había ocasionado, Anthony se lo solicitó pues quiso cuidar el honor de ella y mucho menos la culparan por su herida.

Finalmente Anthony fue dado de alta al día después, llegaron a la casa de los Stephens que los recibía con el dulce aroma de las rosas y entraron. El joven había notado un poco extraña a Candy pero se lo atribuyó a todo lo vivido, al día siguiente ella le pidió las llaves de la casa y el joven desconcertado se las había dado, seguramente alguna cosa estaba tramando pero no sabía qué, apenas se había despertado cuando escuchó la voz de su pecosa pidiéndole que bajara a la sala lo cual él hace lentamente debido a la herida.

- Candy – Dijo con una sonrisa divertida – Qué es lo que pretendes hacer?

Voltea a la sala y se encuentra con una alta figura que llevaba una puesta larga gabardina café y sombrero, ésta figura al escuchar la voz que reconoció de inmediato voltea tan sorprendido y desconcertado como el rubio de mirada de cielo.

- …..papá?!

- Anthony!

En ese momento Candy cierra la puerta con llave y sale del lugar.

- Candy!

- Que disfrute su estadía señor Brown! Anthony, regreso más tarde!

El muchacho había quedado boquiabierto pero rápidamente su mirada se clavó como el hielo en la figura de aquel que tenía miedo a volver a amar.


	14. Chapter 14

**ALCANZANDO AL DESTINO**

**CAPÍTULO XIII.** **SOLO QUIERO RECUPERARTE**

El tenso y profundo silencio se hizo presente en la casa de los Stephens, tanto profundo como ya se había clavado en los corazones de los dos hombres que se encontraban ahí pues ninguno de los dos parecía reaccionar.

Finalmente después de unos instantes el apuesto joven dio unos pasos dirigiéndose a la ventana por donde vio salir a su novia junto a Dorothy.

- Qué es lo que haces en este lugar?

El capitán bajó su mirada pues no sabía qué responder y en ese momento observó la venda que tenía su hijo en la pierna.

- Veo que estás herido, es grave? – Preguntó tímidamente.

- No, no lo es – Fue la simple y corta respuesta del muchacho – Me puedes decir qué haces aquí? A qué has venido?

- Recibí un mensaje urgente de Albert donde me pedía que viniera a Avon y me dio esta dirección, no me dijo nada más, no sabía que te encontrabas aquí….

El muchacho de mirada de cielo no dijo nada, solamente caminó hacia la entrada de la casa para confirmar su sospecha de que Candy había cerrado la puerta y suspiró exasperado, ya hablaría con ella después y se las cobraría, aunque, pese a que no le gustaba la trampa en la que había caído, sonrió ligeramente sabiendo por qué lo había hecho su pecosa, pero lo que no supo es que ella había regresado para asegurarse de que hablaran lo que tenían que hablar y se quedó junto a la puerta escuchando.

- Parece que estaremos encerrados durante un buen rato, te han engañado, en realidad no había ninguna urgencia como para que vinieras aquí.

- Cuando vi tu herida, pensé que Albert se refería a eso…

- No es así, quizás si hubieras sabido que corría peligro de muerte otra vez no habrías tenido el valor de venir aquí – Volteó a verlo con una mirada azul y gélida.

- Anthony! – Abrió sus ojos de par en par.

- No he olvidado nuestra última conversación, no hablaré contigo hasta que no lo admitas!

- No sabes lo que dices hijo, no tienes ninguna idea por todo lo que tuve que pasar para poder sobreponerme, me había quedado solo en el mundo… - Lo miró con ojos dolidos.

- Y seguramente yo lo pasé muy bien no? Pero sabes, eso ya no importa, salí adelante por mi cuenta y he hecho mi vida.

El capitán intentó sincerarse con su hijo, recuperarlo...quizás, si se esforzaba un poco, lograría que lo perdonara.

- Anthony…Lamento mucho…haberte dejado solo cuando falleció tu madre – Sus ojos reflejaron la tristeza reprimida por años – Pero no podía llevarte conmigo, eras muy pequeño, además…

- Ya lo sé, yo debía ser educado como un Andley y cumplir cabalmente con mi responsabilidad como el segundo a la cabeza, eso jamás me interesó sabes. Además, si hay algo que tengo que decirte no es sobre mí, sino sobre mi madre.

- Rosemarie…. – Dijo en un susurro.

- Sí, de ella – Su mirada se endureció nuevamente – En aquel entonces era un niño y no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía pero después me di cuenta, luego de mi nacimiento – Dijo con profunda tristeza en sus ojos – Mamá no fue la misma, tú fuiste testigo de cómo su salud se iba deteriorando cada vez más y entonces el miedo se apoderó de ti, por eso ya no luchaste por nosotros como cuando lo hiciste para poder casarte con ella, porque sabías el desenlace que su vida tendría y te refugiaste en el mar!

- No! Te equivocas…no los abandoné, jamás! Los llevaba siempre en mi corazón!

- Sí claro, y seguramente de esa manera mamá tuvo el apoyo que tanto necesitó para desafiar a los Andley e irnos a vivir todos juntos no? La dejaste sola!

- Lo hice por su bien!

- Tú no viste la tristeza y añoranza que por ti tenían sus ojos, yo sí! Pese a que era muy pequeño recuerdo su mirada cuando hablaba o pensaba en ti! Ella murió esperando por ti! No llegaste a tiempo! – Dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- BASTA! – El alto hombre le lanzó una mirada de advertencia pero su hijo no se amedrentó.

- Lo último que escuché de ella fue decir tu nombre y el mío, después de eso…después de eso me sacaron a la fuerza de su habitación para no presenciar nada más pues consideraban que estaba muy pequeño para verla morir, luché contra todos los que me sujetaban pero fue en vano, cuando por fin pude entrar ya había fallecido, solo te diré que hasta el final ella esperó por tu regreso, pero para cuando llegaste ya era demasiado tarde…

- Anthony…. – No supo qué más decir su padre.

Candy llevó su mano derecha a su pecho y sus ojos estaban cristalinos, qué golpe tan fuerte debió ser para Anthony tan pequeño haber vivido eso, pudo imaginar la desesperación y el miedo que tuvo como niño pidiéndole a su madre que no muriera.

- Y no suficiente con eso apenas y respondías a mis cartas, en ese entonces me sentía feliz cada vez que recibía alguna carta tuya pero la verdad es que apenas y lo hacías pues veías a mi madre reflejada en mí, así que decidiste enterrar mi existencia junto con ella!

- CALLA ANTHONY! – Esta vez la bofetada recibida lo hizo caer al suelo y Candy estuvo a punto de entrar – No sabes lo que dices, no tienes idea del dolor que llevo dentro! No sabes cuánto la amé y a ti también!

- Vaya manera de demostrarlo – Dijo con rudeza – Dejarnos solos e irte a navegar por el mundo mientras a tu esposa el aliento de vida se le iba con cada día que pasaba, mientras ella susurraba tu nombre esperando verte atravesar el portal de las rosas!

- Lo hice por ustedes Anthony, qué no lo entiendes?! Era lo mejor para ella! Yo no podía atenderla como debía! Sabía que quedándose con los Andley estarían mucho mejor que conmigo!

- SUFICIENTE! Sigues sin admitir tu error y viviendo en el pasado! Candy! – El joven médico tenía un remolino de emociones en ese instante, sentimientos encontrados que por años había acumulado en su corazón explotaron en ese instante – Candy!

Afuera de la casa se encontraba la ojiverde quien retrocedió un poco de la puerta.

- Dorothy….Qué le sucede a Anthony? Nunca lo había escuchado así…

- Creo que será mejor que abras Candy, todo estará bien, conocemos al joven Anthony y la bondadosa alma que posee pero ellos dos no habían hablado de esta manera en años, no saben cómo desahogar lo que sienten.

- Dorothy, hice mal? – Dijo con ojos llorosos.

- Claro que no Candy – Le dio ánimos la linda joven de trenzas.

- Candy! Abre la puerta! – Se oyó nuevamente la voz de su novio.

- Está muy molesto, será mejor que vea qué ocurre…

En cuanto la rubia abrió la puerta se topó con la figura de Anthony a centímetros de la suya, su mirada llena de enojo y dolor le dio miedo, él no dijo nada, entonces volteó a la sala y ahí se encontraba el capitán dándoles la espalda, en ese momento vio que Anthony salió de la casa, no caminaba bien pues tenía la herida en su pierna pero lo hizo tan rápido que ni siquiera sintió dolor, se fue directo a la pequeña caballeriza.

- Anthony! Espera!

El rubio no respondió, se subió al caballo rápidamente y emprendió una veloz carrera hasta desaparecer de su vista.

- Anthony! – Candy corrió tras él pero fue imposible alcanzarlo.

- Es mejor dejarlo solo… – Se escuchó la triste voz de Vincent Brown.

- Señor Brown… lo lamento mucho.

- No debes lamentarlo, todo ha sido culpa mía.

- No, es mi culpa, fui yo quien le pedí a Albert que le enviara ese mensaje, yo creí que…

El buen hombre sonrió ligeramente – Me alegro de que mi hijo sea amado por alguien como tú, supe cuánto te amaba Anthony con la última carta que recibí de él hace más de seis años.

- Señor Brown…

- …todo lo que me ha dicho Anthony hoy es verdad.

- Él lo ama mucho señor Brown, pero sólo quiere que usted vuelva a vivir.

- Lo sé, creo que mi corazón se enterró en el eterno otoño que a mi vida llegó cuando nos dieron la noticia de su muerte en aquel fatídico Octubre y así he permanecido desde entonces, melancólico y triste.

- Pasemos a la casa señor Brown, estoy segura de que Anthony pronto regresará más tranquilo y podrán hablar.

- Pero…

- Por favor no se vaya! – Le rogó Candy acercándose a él – Conozco a Anthony, él es una persona muy buena y bondadosa, estoy segura de que pronto regresará, ya lo verá.

Sin permitirle decir algo más con delicadeza lo guió de nueva cuenta al interior de la casa. Ahí pudo el buen hombre ver el retrato de alguien que no conocía y que sonreía junto a su hijo adolescente.

- Quién es él?

- Él es el doctor Stephens, quien cuidó de Anthony durante su amnesia – Habló con suavidad.

- La sonrisa y la mirada que Anthony tiene en este retrato son de alegría…

- Sí – Se puso a la misma altura del capitán frente a la fotografía – Él era un hombre muy bueno, a él le debemos que Anthony esté nuevamente con nosotros, es como un ángel para mí.

- Él es de quien me habló en aquella ocasión verdad? – Mantenía su vista fija en el cuadro.

- Así es, cuando lo vimos en el lago Michigan Anthony habló de él…

- Ya veo – Fue lo último que dijo y quedó en silencio, recordaba bien que su hijo le había dicho que el cariño paternal lo había recibido de alguien de quien no llevaba su sangre y le dolió, Candy decidió respetar ese momento pues sabía tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Las horas pasaron y no sabían nada sobre el joven heredero, todos en la casa comenzaron a inquietarse, no podía seguir en ese estado de enojo tanto tiempo o sí?

- Iré a preguntar al pueblo – Comentó Dorothy mientras salía de la casa.

- La herida en su pierna aún no sana, es muy reciente, y si le ocurrió algo?

- No debió ir muy lejos si está convaleciente – Aseguró el capitán.

Acentuando el ambiente de tensión que se vivía una fuerte lluvia de primavera comenzó a caer en ese momento y todos observaron el panorama gris por la ventana, ya era de tarde y pronto oscurecería.

- Iré a buscarlo!

- Espera Candy! Iré yo! – Intentó retenerla Vincent.

Cuando estaban saliendo de la casa vieron que el caballo de Anthony regresaba a paso tranquilo sin el jinete y se alarmaron aún más.

- Algo debió pasarle! Él nunca haría algo así! – Volteó a ver al señor Brown con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

Rápidamente el capitán montó al caballo dejando a Candy sorprendida, se veía tan distinto, pudo notar que tenía el mismo porte que Anthony al cabalgar y también la misma mirada de determinación cuando tomaba una decisión.

- Sube Candy – Le extendió la mano y emprendieron su búsqueda.

El joven se había dirigido a su sitio favorito en aquella veloz carrera mientras el viento golpeaba fuertemente su rostro y mantenía su inflexible mirada fija en la nada, pronto llegó a aquel hermoso valle que tanta paz le dio en sus momentos de incertidumbre y duda cuando sufría de amnesia, las nubes que se vislumbraban en el horizonte eran un reflejo de su corazón que se desbordaría en lágrimas al igual que las gotas de agua que esas nubes llevaban, se apeó del caballo y se sentó en esa gran piedra que se erguía en lo alto para contemplar el valle que desde su altura se veía, se desconoció a sí mismo y pasó una mano por su cabello mientras colocaba sus brazos en sus piernas flexionadas, él jamás creyó que podría ser tan duro con su padre aunque a la vez sabía que lo que le había dicho era verdad y de eso no se arrepentía, se quedó completamente inmóvil y no se dio cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido hasta que unas traviesas gotas de lluvia cayeron en su rostro y levantó su rostro al cielo.

- Debo volver…

Cuando se levantó cayó de nueva cuenta en el suelo debido a una punzada de dolor que sintió en su pierna, la herida se había abierto otra vez y sangraba. _Rayos! Así no podré cabalgar!_

Lastimosamente para él, el lugar donde se encontraba era una gran pendiente que daba hacia la nada, era su lugar favorito pues desde ese alto podía contemplar el hermoso valle que se abría a sus pies, que si bien esa pendiente no era muy inclinada sí lo era lo suficiente como para costarle esfuerzo subir debido a su pierna herida. Los rayos comenzaron a retumbar en el lugar y el caballo a relinchar y levantarse asustado.

- Tranquilo!

Pero el caballo pese a sus intentos por calmarlo siguió relinchando hasta que comenzó a correr pues la tormenta los había alcanzado y estaba en todo su apogeo.

- No, espera! Ahora cómo haré para subir? – Dijo en un suspiro, para ese momento se encontraba totalmente empapado y la lluvia se había hecho torrencial.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo y entre varios tropiezos por la corriente de agua que resbalaba por la pendiente de piedra fue subiendo poco a poco hasta que al arreciar la lluvia ésta formó un veloz torrente de agua que lo hizo resbalar sin poder detenerse a través de la pendiente pues el lodo hacía resbaladiza cualquier planta de la cual quisiera sujetarse hasta que sus ojos vieron el final de la gran piedra y el vacío.

- ANTHONY! ANTHONY! – Suplicaba Candy por escuchar su voz.

- En dónde estás Anthony?! – Gritaba su padre - A dónde iremos Candy? En el pueblo no lo han visto.

- Creo que sé en dónde está! – Dijo Candy abriendo los ojos recordando repentinamente la cabalgata nocturna donde le había mostrado su lugar favorito y acto seguido le indicó al señor Brown por dónde ir.

Cuando llegaron al lugar se dividieron para buscarlo, a lo lejos, entre las grandes montañas el cielo se pintaba de un gris sumamente oscuro y el lugar era iluminado por los poderosos relámpagos.

- Anthony! Anthony!

Candy y el capitán Brown se encontraron en lo alto de la cima a través de la cual podían ver el valle, podía estar en cualquier lugar, cómo buscarlo?

En ese momento el padre de Anthony bajó su mirada a lo largo de la pendiente y al llegar a la orilla sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- ANTHONY! SUJÉTATE! – Gritó el capitán, Candy volteó hacia donde sus ojos se dirigían y se asustó terriblemente pues estaba a punto de caer.

- ANTHONY! Qué hacemos?! – Preguntó la rubia.

La piedra está muy resbaladiza por la lluvia, por favor espera aquí, yo bajaré por él.

- Quiero ir…

- No Candy! Espera aquí.

El hombre se fue acercando lentamente hacia donde Anthony se sostenía para no caer al barranco, éste aún no lo había visto pues la poderosa lluvia y el ruido de los rayos no le permitieron escucharlo antes.

- ANTHONY! HIJO! ESCÚCHAME!

El joven levantó su rostro y observó a lo lejos a su padre que bajaba por la pendiente.

- Papá?... – Pero rápidamente reaccionó - NO TE ACERQUES! ES MUY PELIGROSO! PUEDE VENIR OTRA CORRIENTE DE AGUA Y ARRASTRARTE HASTA AQUÍ!

- SUJETATE FUERTE!

- TE DIJE QUE REGRESES!

- NO LO HARÉ! NO SERÁ ESTA VEZ EN QUE PONGAS EN RIESGO TU VIDA Y NO ESTÉ YO PARA CUIDARTE!

- REGRESA! NO VENGAS! – Le gritó molesto Anthony al ver el peligro en que se exponía su progenitor.

- TE DIJE QUE NO! RESISTE ANTHONY!

- Regresa…. – Dijo en un susurro abriendo mucho sus ojos, nunca había visto esa mirada en su padre, nunca le había hablado con esa determinación.

- Ya estoy aquí hijo! – Le extendió la mano – Ya estoy aquí….

- Por qué viniste? Te dije que no lo hicieras!

- Y tú crees que iba a hacer caso a lo que mi terco hijo me decía cuando veía a quien tanto amo correr peligro?

- Papá….

El joven extendió también su mano lo más que pudo pero en ese momento la otra mano con la que se sujetaba de la piedra resbaló y por segundos quedó en el aire abriendo sus ojos de cielo totalmente sorprendido por su inminente caída cuando una mano alcanzó a sujetarlo del brazo.

- ANTHONY! – Gritó Candy terriblemente pálida sintiéndose totalmente impotente.

- Te tengo! – El capitán hizo gala de toda su fuerza para levantar al joven y ponerlo a salvo, cuando éste terminó de subir a tierra firme lo abrazó fuertemente dejando al apuesto rubio completamente asombrado – Vayámonos de aquí.

- Sí… - El galeno intentó incorporarse pero no pudo hacerlo y llevó su mano a su pierna, el capitán bajó su mirada y vio las gotas rojas que se mezclaban en el agua que corría por el suelo.

- Se abrió tu herida!

- No es nada.

- Anda, sube a mi espalda.

- No puedo hacer eso! Subiré yo solo.

- Qué terco puedes ser, sube a mi espalda Anthony!

Anthony vio la mirada de enfado de su padre y la voz autoritaria que nunca le había escuchado, nadie le había dicho terco, aunque pensándolo bien sí, Candy y ahora su padre, éste último se acercó a él, lo ayudó a ponerse en su espalda y comenzó la escalada, la rubia a lo lejos observaba la escena.

- Ya casi lo logra capitán Brown! – Le daba ánimos la pecosa pues en varias ocasiones resbalaba y retrocedían de nueva cuenta por la pendiente.

Finalmente llegaron a la cima, de inmediato Anthony cayó de rodillas respirando agitadamente y el capitán se sentó con las piernas extendidas y elevando su rostro al cielo intentando recuperar el aliento.

- Anthony! Señor Brown, se encuentran bien?! – Candy llegó corriendo con ellos.

- Yo estoy bien Candy, por favor revisa a mi hijo, creo que su herida se abrió nuevamente….

La bella enfermera de inmediato se acercó a su novio para inspeccionar su pierna – Dios mío estás sangrando mucho! Anthony…

Cuando subió su rostro para verlo vio que el joven parecía no inmutarse por la herida, no levantaba su rostro ni tampoco decía nada, sus mojados mechones dorados cubrían parte de sus ojos.

- Anthony?… - Se acercó un poco más a él.

La verdad es que estaba muy impresionado al ver a su padre que había arriesgado su vida por él, la determinación con la que le había hablado y ahora se sentía mal por todo lo que le había gritado en su casa.

Al no responder nada el capitán se incorporó y llegó hasta donde ellos.

- Hijo, te encuentras bien? Te sientes mal?

Anthony levantó su mirada y tanto Candy como el señor Brown quedaron sorprendidos, la expresión de tristeza que mostraba su bello rostro los conmovió hasta el alma, de no ser por la lluvia que caía en ese momento habrían visto su rostro arrasado por las lágrimas pero a pesar de no distinguirlas supieron que lloraba.

El capitán se arrodilló frente a él y colocó la mano en su hombro.

- Anthony… hijo perdóname, perdóname por haberlos dejado en Lakewood solos, tienes razón en todo lo que me dijiste, no soporté la idea de perder a mi amada Rosemarie, te parecías tanto a ella que el dolor de su partida volvía a mí cada vez que te veía pues la veía a ella en ti y eso tampoco lo soporté, debí luchar por ti! Debí buscar la manera de no apartarme tanto tiempo de ti! Soy el culpable de tu soledad!

- Papá no, no tienes la culpa…

- Eres muy noble hijo, pero sé que sí soy culpable de muchas cosas, mi propio amor por ustedes me hizo temer tanto y lo peor de todo es que no supe cómo reaccionar cuando apareciste de nuevo en mi vida, te lloré tanto que no quise volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

El rubio de mirada de cielo se esforzó por no dar rienda suelta a su llanto pero le fue imposible, sus hombros comenzaron a convulsionar por el llanto y en ese momento su padre lo abrazó como a un niño pequeño en su pecho y el gentil joven dio rienda suelta a aquella tristeza y soledad que había vivido siendo un niño al ver rota a su pequeña familia.

- Lo siento papá…no debí hablarte de esa manera…. – Le habló con voz quebrada – Mamá fue muy feliz a tu lado, lo sé….

- No digas nada hijo, el único que tiene que pedir perdón aquí soy yo, espero que puedas hacerlo, lamento no haber estado contigo para llorar juntos la partida de tu madre y ayudarte a superarlo, lamento haberme encerrado en mi dolor y no decirte lo feliz que fui cuando supe que seguías con vida.

El capitán también derramaba gruesas lágrimas y acariciaba el suave cabello de su hijo, Candy por su parte tampoco en silencio también lo hacía, sabía que aquella soledad de su amadísimo Anthony ahora estaba siendo sanada y se sintió feliz y realmente conmovida pues nunca lo había visto llorar de esa manera.

El buen hombre extendió su brazo para recibir a Candy también.

- Ven hija…

- Señor Brown…. – Tímidamente se acercó pero el capitán la cobijó en su abrazo.

- Gracias…gracias hija, gracias por ayudarme a recuperar a mi hijo, a partir de hoy tengo dos hijos a los que siempre voy a cuidar – Candy sonrió feliz y sintió algo que nunca había sentido, un abrazo paternal lo cual la hizo que un par de rebeldes lágrimas silenciosas corrieran por sus mejillas.

El joven rubio poco a poco fue recobrando su aplomo y levantó su mirada para ver a su padre quien aún tenía lágrimas en su rostro pero también pudo observar el nuevo brillo que en sus ojos y supo que su padre se aferraba nuevamente a la vida, al presente y al amor.

- Te amo papá! – Le dijo con una mirada tan profunda, como si fuera aquel niño de 5 años otra vez, con ese azul puro lleno de cariño e inocencia, a Candy ese rostro le enterneció.

- Y yo a ti hijo mío, te he amado desde el momento en que mi amada Rosemarie me anunció que te esperaba.

- Candy… - Ahora tomó las manos de su amada, besó cada una con dulzura y le sonrió deslumbrantemente – Gracias…

- Anthony… - Los ojos de su niña brillaban cual estrellas y de nueva cuenta se perdieron en sus acariciantes miradas, misma que se le borró del rostro cuando reparó el estado en el que Anthony se encontraba – Y todas estas heridas y golpes?! Anthony! Debemos llevarte de inmediato a la clínica!

- No! A la clínica otra vez no... – Dijo suplicante.

- Pero…

En ese momento el capitán se levantó y ayudó a Candy a hacer lo mismo y entre los dos ayudaron a caminar a Anthony al caballo a regañadientes pues insistía en caminar por su cuenta, allí se subió junto con Candy mientras el amable señor tomó las riendas y caminó a lado de ambos para ir a casa.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Dorothy al verlos a todos completamente mojados y llenos de lodo pero el que se veía peor era el joven Anthony. Pronto preparó el baño tibio para todos y Candy curó las heridas que tenía el rubio con cuidado, la joven se ruborizó e intentó ocultar su arrebolado rostro cuando se encargaba de las heridas que tenía en su pecho y brazos pues se había quitado su camisa para tal labor y también cuando curó la pierna de Anthony, su piel era suave más sus músculos tan firmes y torneados que se puso nerviosa. Él tampoco se había quedado atrás, sentía las pequeñas manos de Candy como una caricia en su cuerpo y eso aceleró el ritmo de su corazón y el brillo en la mirada de ambos se lo dijo todo.

Cuando estuvieron en la sala totalmente solos y teniéndola tan cerca suyo y después de tantas emociones vividas sentía que nada le importaba para quedarse a su lado para siempre, se sintió con el valor para darle el anillo cuando de pronto…

- Achú!

- Candy, mi amor, te has resfriado? – Se preocupó el rubio.

- No lo creo – Guiñó el ojo – Además no te preocupes por mí amor, eres tú quien me preocupa, mira lo golpeado que estás…

- Estoy bien…lo único que lamento es haberlos preocupado de esa manera – Dijo con mirada arrepentida – No fue mi intención, cuando quise regresar después de haberme calmado, las cosas se salieron de control. Lo lamento…

- No tienes por qué mi amor, estoy feliz de que ahora sean una familia otra vez…

- Seamos... – Le sonrió con infinita ternura – Porque tú eres parte de la familia princesa…

- Yo?

El joven asintió sonriente, colocó la mano en su mejilla y acercó su rostro lentamente para besarla pero se tuvo que alejar rápidamente pues un par de estornudos se hicieron presentes, lo mismo hizo la rubia.

- Qué sucede aquí?

- Señor Brown! / Papá!

La escena le pareció por demás enternecedora, Candy y su hijo estaban frente a la chimenea con sus cabellos aún húmedos y envueltos cada uno en una tibia frazada ligeramente sonrojados, se veían como unos chiquillos.

- Por lo que me he enterado ustedes dos tienen demasiadas cosas en común, son dados a escapar, no lo vuelvan a hacer – Les dijo con fingida expresión de seriedad.

- Yo no hago eso papá! – Protestó Anthony – Esta vez….fue distinto…

- Lo siento capitán… - Pero Candy sí reconoció los líos en los que se metía por eso y bajó su rostro ruborizado.

- Jajajajajajajaja – Rió de buena gana el hombre dejándolos desconcertados - Me alegro que se encuentren bien, no tienen frío? Los escuché estornudar, será mejor que no salgan en unos días, pueden resfriarse.

- Papá…pero si ya no soy un niño…

- Lo sé hijo – Lo observó con ternura – Pero me perdí de tu más tierna infancia por mis continuos viajes y después con la pesadilla de tu muerte, no volveré a cometer el mismo error.

- Papá…

- Cómo sigue tu pierna?

- Mucho mejor pues tengo a mi lado tengo a la mejor enfermera del mundo y desde luego a la más hermosa – Sonrió alegremente.

- Eh?! No, yo no soy así – Bajó su vista sonrojada provocando las risas de padre e hijo.

El capitán Brown de pronto cambió su semblante.

- Hijo, me gustaría saber…qué sucedió con el doctor Stephens.

Anthony quedó mudo y la cólera se reflejó en sus hermosos ojos.

- Qué sucede? – Se alarmó Vincent Brown.

Se levantó con algo de dificultad y caminó hasta donde estaba la fotografía del que había considerado un padre.

- Espero que no te incomode pero así lo consideraba a él, como a un padre….papá murió el año pasado, él… fue asesinado – Cerró sus puños fuertemente.

- Asesinado? – Abrió sus ojos.

- Sí…. – Candy se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo – Un cobarde que buscaba información sobre mí lo atacó cuando yo no estaba! – Cerró sus ojos fuertemente ante el recuerdo.

- Información sobre ti? Esto William no me lo contó….

Con dificultad para serenarse Anthony le contó sobre las circunstancias de la muerte del doctor dejando muy preocupado al capitán pero le aseguraron que el asesino estaba muerto y su otro cómplice bajo estricta vigilancia de Albert.

- Pero no se puede quedar esto así hijo! Cómo saber que no trama algo más?

- No te preocupes por eso, antes de irnos de Avon me gustaría visitarlo….

- Es precisamente lo que iba a decirte hijo, debo ir, necesito demostrarle mi respeto y agradecerle todo lo que hizo por ti.

Esa noche todos se quedaron platicando hasta muy tarde, Anthony le contó cómo había sido su vida en Avon y ahora en Chicago incluyendo su más grande sueño y cómo lo estaba logrando con la apertura de la primer clínica, todo esto lo tenían completamente asombrado y se enorgullecía del hombre en el que su hijo se había convertido.

Candy y Anthony se habían quedado dormidos cuando ya pasaba la medianoche, primero lo había hecho ella al recargar su rostro en el hombro de su novio a lo cual él la había abrazado para que estuviera más cómoda pero pronto el cansancio mental y físico de tan estresante día se hicieron presentes en él y terminó también dormido mientras el capitán se levantaba por una copa de vino y sonrió observándolos por un largo rato.

Al día siguiente el dulce aroma del pan francés y café invadió el tranquilo hogar de los Stephens, dos de sus habitantes aún dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones ya completamente iluminadas por el sol cuando este aroma los hizo abrir los ojos.

- Cómo fue que llegué aquí? – Fue la pregunta que se hizo cada uno cuando se sentaron en sus camas con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Chicos…el desayuno ya está listo, Anthony, puedes caminar? – Se oyó una voz que provenía de la planta baja.

El joven rubio salió de su habitación aún con su pijama y su bata azul y lo mismo hizo la ojiverde, ambos se encontraron en el pasillo y sonrieron.

- Dios mío! El capitán Brown me trajo hasta aquí – Dijo completamente sonrojada mientras se llevaba las manos a sus mejillas – Qué vergüenza me quedé dormida!

- Jajajajaja, lo siento mi amor pero ya que yo no podía llevarte tuve que pedirle ayuda a él, al final también tuvo que ayudarme a mí a subir – Dijo algo abochornado el joven pues sentía que su padre lo estaba tratando como a un pequeño niño.

- A ti también te trajo?

- Jajajaja no pecosa, pero lo último que recordaba es que estábamos todos en la sala ahora que desperté, cómo estás Candy? – Le preguntó con su característica voz dulce y varonil.

- De maravilla mi amor – Le sonrió felizmente – Pero qué bien huele!

- Vayamos a desayunar – La tomó de la mano y bajaron quedando totalmente sorprendidos ante el espectacular desayuno que se servía en la mesa, ahí había infinidad de tostadas francesas, dulces y crujientes, jugo de naranja, café, huevo con tocino.

- Dorothy, en realidad no creo que podamos terminarnos todo esto – Exclamó Candy.

- No fui yo Candy – Sonrío la muchacha – El señor Brown fue quien lo hizo.

- Quéeeeee?! – Exclamaron al unísono los rubios.

- Jajajajaja, hijos, recuerden que tengo muchos años viviendo solo y viajando sin aquellos que atienden la casa principal, éste, era el desayuno favorito de Rosemarie…

El joven sonrió y e invitó a Candy a sentarse y después él, a ambos les brillaron los ojos, todo se veía realmente delicioso.

- Esto está delicioso capitán Brower! – Exclamó en cuanto probó el dulce pan.

- Sí que lo está! – Lo ratificó el sonriente rubio - Veo que mamá adoraba todo lo dulce…

- Así es, pero puedo ver que tú también hijo jajajaja…

- No más que a Candy, definitivamente – Dijo divertido el primogénito mientras ambos la volteaban a ver provocando un furioso sonrojo en ella pues ya se había terminado la dulce tostada francesa para ese entonces.

Después de un paseo por los alrededores del pueblo donde tanto Candy como el señor Vincent pudieron darse una mejor idea de todo lo que vivió Anthony, se dirigieron al sencillo panteón en las afueras de Avon, entre más se acercaban al lugar la expresión del apuesto joven cambiaba hasta borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Es aquí – Dijo al detenerse frente a una tumba – Hola papá, lamento no haber venido a visitarte antes – Después se arrodilló con una pierna – Papá, me ha costado mucho cumplir la promesa que te hice de no buscar vengarte ni acumular odio en mi corazón, sabes bien que detesto las injusticias, pero con todo el amor que ahora me rodea tal vez algún día pueda llegar a perdonarle a ese sujeto lo que hizo contigo ….como te lo prometí.

- Doctor Stephens, tengo tanto qué agradecerle que no sé por dónde empezar, salvó la vida de mi hijo pero no hizo solamente eso, le dio el valor suficiente como para que se aferrara a la vida pese a la gran prueba que tuvo que afrontar y se convirtiera en una persona de bien, gracias por darle el amor de padre que yo no le dí…

- Papá… - El joven volteó a verlo de reojo para detenerlo.

- En algún punto del camino me obsesioné con ofrecerles lo mejor y me avoqué a viajar y continuar con mi carrera como capitán de mar, desperdicié tantos momentos junto a mi amada Rosemarie y a mi amado hijo, no lo vi crecer..., gracias por haber reemplazado mi figura de padre, le prometo que ahora tanto Anthony como Candy sabrán contar con un padre que siempre estará para ellos, son tan buenos y me han dado tantas lecciones que no terminaría de enumerarlas, le prometo que continuaré con su labor.

El joven médico se puso de pie y elevó su vista al cielo con los ojos cristalinos – Adiós papá, vivirás por siempre en mi corazón….

Suspiró profundamente para serenar su corazón y depositando un ramo de rosas la rubia salieron tomados de la mano junto a Vincent Brown en silencio.

- Deben estar desconcertados en Chicago ante nuestro atraso no lo crees Anthony?

- Sí, pero antes de regresar quisiera llevarte a un lugar que sé que extrañas mucho, no disponemos ya del tiempo necesario para poder viajar y sería un desperdicio no visitarlos.

- Lo dices en serio? Gracias Anthony! – Lo abrazó efusivamente por la sorpresa que le había hecho y estaban por besarse cuando recordaron la figura paterna que a su lado estaba y se detuvieron ligeramente sonrojados.

- Jajajaja, no hay nada más hermoso para una pareja de enamorados que demostrar su afecto.

Y siendo así decidido, todos partieron rumbo al Hogar de Pony para hacer una visita sorpresa a los niños y a las dos mujeres en el carro del señor Brown.

Candy les pidió que no hicieran ningún ruido para sorprenderlos a lo que el capitán sonreía divertido, Candy era tan alegre y jovial que ahora entendía por qué hacía tan excelente pareja con su hijo, ambos iluminaban como el sol.

- SORPRESA! – Asomó su rostro Candy al abrir la puerta.

Pero nadie salió.

- Qué extraño…..parece que no hay nadie …habrán salido de paseo?

- Probablemente sí – Dijo Anthony que había salido a buscar a los alrededores pero no vio a nadie.

- Habrán ido al rancho de Tom o de Jimmy, aunque Tom está en Chicago, entonces lo más probable es que con Jimmy.

- Entonces vayamos – Les indicó el capitán.

Todos se bajaron del carro cuando llegaron al rancho Cartright, había llovido recientemente también en esa zona así que agradecieron mentalmente no haber decidido ir a caballo.

- Cuando conocí al señor Cartright lo confundí con el señor Whitman pero son muy distintos…ya lo verás, a ambos les gusta cuidar de los árboles – Les explicaba la rubia cuando de pronto salieron corriendo a recibirla dos seres que tenía mucho tiempo que no veía.

- Clint! Miena! – Soltó la mano de su novio y corrió a abrazarlos a ambos ocasionando que cayera al suelo con ellos – No Miena! Clint, qué alegría verlos!

En ese momento la noble San Bernardo dejó de dar su efusiva bienvenida a Candy y se detuvo fijamente a analizar al recién llegado que ayudaba a Candy a levantarse muy sonriente.

- Miena, él es Anthony de quien te conté alguna vez, verdad que tiene los ojos iguales a los del señor McGregor?

Miena se acercó lentamente al joven quien en realidad no supo si se trataba de una cordial bienvenida o todo lo contrario pero de pronto sus dudas fueron aclaradas cuando saltó sobre él moviendo alegremente su cola y llenándolo de besos.

- Jajajajaja Miena no jajajaja – Reía abiertamente el joven – Basta Miena!

- Miena! – Cuando Candy quiso separarla de Anthony le gruñó un poco – Eeeeeeh! Ahora resulta que quieres más a mi novio que a mí!

- Jajajajajaja – Rieron los dos hombres.

Desde ese momento Miena se colocó en todo momento a lado del apuesto muchacho a lo que él sonreía muy divertido viendo la expresión de Candy. En ese momento entró un jovencito muy alto de lindos ojos azul celeste.

- Jefe! Jefe! – Su voz ahora había cambiado.

- Eh?...tú eres…JIMMY! Jimmy! – Candy corrió a abrazarlo.

- Jefe! Teníamos mucho tiempo sin verte!

- Te extrañé mucho Jimmy – Le dijo mientras secaba una lágrima del muchacho – Has crecido mucho, tu papá debe estar muy orgulloso de ti!

- Jefe….yo también te extrañé!

- Con que eres jefe del grupo – Se acercó Anthony con una sonrisa provocando que se sonrojara la chica - Jajajaja

- Buenas tardes – Le saludó Jimmy.

- Jimmy, te presento a Anthony Brown Andley, Anthony él es Jimmy Cartright, vivió un tiempo en el Hogar de Pony.

- Mucho gusto Jimmy – Le extendió la mano pero el jovencito dudó un poco y lo saludó con rostro serio.

- Igualmente…..quién es usted?

- Bueno Jimmy Anthony es….él es.. – Se ruborizó – Anthony es mi novio.

A partir de ahí el jovencito lo vio con recelo y desconfianza, se había sonrojado cuando Candy lo había abrazado y verla con alguien más lo hicieron sentir molesto pero no supo por qué.

- Jimmy, están los chicos contigo?

- Sí Candy, tenemos unos tarros de leche para el hogar y vinieron a visitarnos, se encuentran allá.

- Gracias Jimmy, vamos Anthony? – Anthony la abrazó por la cintura y junto a su padre caminaron para saludar a todos dejando a Jimmy atrás observándolos en silencio.

- Con que jefa eh? – Le sonrió con picardía el rubio.

- Pensarás que soy una revoltosa, pero cuando conocí a Jimmy me puso muchas pruebas para poder ganarme su respeto, no le simpatizaba nada por llorar todo el tiempo, incluso me retó a subir al padre árbol.

El joven volteó hacia atrás observando la forma en que el chico los veía y se dio cuenta de algo.

- Me parece que tendré que hacer lo mismo.

- Cómo dices Anthony?

- Nada amor, y cómo es eso de que llorabas todo el tiempo? – Volteó a verla.

- A Jimmy lo conocí cuando huí de Lakewood después de tu supuesta muerte – Bajó su rostro con una sombra de tristeza.

- Lo siento hermosa – Dijo con rostro afligido.

- Eso ya pasó, ahora estás conmigo y todo eso ha quedado atrás – Candy también lo abrazó posesivamente.

- Candy! Joven Anthony! – Se sorprendieron las dos mujeres.

- Sorpresa! Vinimos a visitarlos! – Corrió la pecosa a abrazar a sus madres.

Las presentaciones llegaron para presentar al papá de Anthony con todos, al inicio no sabía qué hacer cuando los niños se sorprendieron al saber que era navegante y la pareja tuvo que salir al rescate para explicarles lo que hacía.

- Qué le sucede a Jimmy hermana María? Lo noto muy callado.

- No te preocupes Candy – Dijo riendo levemente la hermana María – Lo que sucede es que te extrañaba mucho y ahora que ha crecido y te ha visto con alguien más no sabe qué sentir.

- Eh? – La pecosa no entendió a qué se refería con lo último.

Cuando Candy se ocupó de los niños Anthony se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde Jimmy.

- Es un hermoso rancho, mi mejor amigo también vive en un rancho muy cerca de aquí.

- Sí? – Levantó una ceja – Si vive cerca de aquí seguro que lo conoceré…

- Su nombre es Tom, Tom Stevens.

- Tom!

- Así es, y debo decir que este estilo de vida me gusta mucho, eres afortunado.

- A mi jefe también le gusta esto más que cualquier cosa – Dijo con algo de recelo – Si ella quisiera podría vivir aquí con nosotros.

- No te preocupes por eso Jimmy – Habló mientras dirigía su mirada a su gran amor que jugaba con los niños – Si eso es lo que ella quisiera no dudaría un solo segundo para ayudarla a vivir su sueño.

El jovencito frunció el ceño, aunque no sabía mucho del amor pudo saber que era una buena persona que la quería pero, ya había conocido antes a un muchacho antipático y después supo que había dejado a Candy y ella había llorado mucho, él se había prometido que cuando creciera un poco más la haría muy feliz, ahora esa idea se venía abajo con la llegada de alguien más.

- Sucede algo Jimmy? – Le dijo con voz suave pero firme.

- Yo…yo no permitiré que cualquier persona se acerque a mi jefe! Yo soy el segundo al mando así que debo de cuidarla y que nadie más la haga llorar!

- Jimmy…

- Si tanto dices que te gustan los ranchos seguro sabrás montar a caballo no?

- Así es.

- Entonces te reto a una carrera, solamente si me ganas sabré que dices la verdad y me haré a un lado para que estés con mi jefe! O de lo contrario no te lo permitiré!

Antes de que terminara de hablar el muchacho de ojos de cielo ya le había extendido su mano para estrecharla con Jimmy en señal de acuerdo con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro y viéndolo directamente a los ojos, Jimmy dudó un poco pues no esperaba esa reacción de él pero finalmente aceptó.

- A dónde van Anthony y Jimmy? – Preguntó Candy cuando los vio alejarse de todos.

- Estás listo? – Le preguntó Jimmy con una sonrisa en su rostro una vez que cada uno montó su caballo, esperaba que de un momento a otro su rival declinara y si no, confiaba en sus habilidades para ganarle.

- Estoy listo – Le dijo Anthony con su ojos puestos en el horizonte analizando el lugar por donde correría, la seriedad en su rostro nuevamente sorprendió al chiquillo, supo que hablaba con la verdad y que respetaba y tomaba muy en serio lo que Jimmy le había propuesto.

- Muy bien – También se alistó – A la cuenta de 3.

Los caballos salieron a toda velocidad dejando sin habla a los presentes que no entendían nada de lo que sucedía.

- Candy! Candy! – Llegó John corriendo.

- Qué sucede John?

- Jimmy… - Recuperó el aliento – Jimmy retó a tu novio a una competencia a caballo, yo los escuché.

- Qué?! Y eso por qué?!

- De lo contrario no le iba a permitir ser tu novio.

Candy estaba completamente boquiabierta por lo que Jimmy había dicho y de Anthony también que había aceptado semejante propuesta!

Ambos jinetes corrían por el bosque a toda velocidad, pronto llegarían a la colina que era la meta, por unos instantes Jimmy sacó ventajosa distancia y sonrió confiado pero su sonrisa se le esfumó totalmente del rostro cuando el rubio incrementó la velocidad y lo dejó fuera de alcance, llegó a la meta y se bajó del caballo, mientras acariciaba al animal instantes después llegó Jimmy.

- Ganaste… - Le dijo mientras se apeaba del caballo, esperaba una burla, una sonrisa que delatara su satisfacción de haberle ganado pero sólo se encontró con que lo miró directo a los ojos mientras le sonreía y de nueva cuenta extendía su mano.

- Eres muy buen jinete Jimmy, tengo que reconocerlo.

- ….Gracias… - Volteó hacia otro lado algo sonrojado – También cabalgas muy bien…supongo que…Candy se quedará contigo, cuídala mucho.

- Lo juro por mi vida que lo haré Jimmy, espero que podamos ser amigos.

- Eres diferente…

- Diferente?

- Sí, eres muy diferente a aquel muchacho antipático.

- De quién hablas?

- De esa muchacho antipático de cabello largo.

- Acaso hablas de… - Se sorprendió mucho, no esperaba que él también hubiera ido al Hogar de Pony.

- Anthony! Jimmy!

- Candy! – El rubio extendió sus brazos ocasionando que la pecosa sin dudarlo se arrojara a ellos mientras él le dedicaba una cristalina sonrisa, si Tom en ese momento la hubiera visto sabría que también existía el efecto Anthony, y más seguido de lo que creyera.

- Me preocuparon!

- Lo siento princesa pero no podía negarme, esto significaba mucho para Jimmy.

La ojiverde volteó en ese momento a ver a Jimmy quien se apenó por el alboroto que había hecho con su idea.

- Jimmy, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí – Le sonrió ampliamente logrando que el jovencito se sonrojara una vez más.

- Por algo soy el jefe aquí cuando no estás no – Dijo mientras se rascaba la nariz y volteaba hacia otro lado – Es mi deber cuidarte.

- Pero por qué lo retaste?

- Candy – Escuchó la profunda voz de su novio – Si yo fuera Jimmy haría lo mismo, eres demasiado valiosa para todos nosotros.

La rubia volteó otra vez a ver a Jimmy quien se sonrojó aún más sin saber qué decir pero Anthony entró al rescate del muchacho y tomó la mano de Candy para regresar al rancho, Jimmy agradeció mentalmente por el gesto y supo que se había dado cuenta que sentía más que admiración por su jefa, Anthony sonrió.

Después de comer los niños decidieron regresar caminando al Hogar, una de las niñas cayó de bruces al suelo llenándose de lodo mientras corría persiguiendo a su amiguita pero al hacerlo el bando de los niños, como burlones que son con sus contrapartes féminas, se rieron de la pequeña y ésta muy molesta formó una gran bola de lodo lanzándola, pronto el grito de Guerra se escuchó entre los chiquillos que comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, Candy que iba al frente fue la primera en recibir los ataques de los chicos cosa que la hizo enojar como suele hacerlo en estos casos, al no hacer caso a su petición de que se pusieran en paz y con la molestia reflejada en su bonito rostro preparó una gran bola de lodo y la lanzó al grupo de niños pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio la trayectoria que llevaba y mientras veía al apuesto rubio tratando de tranquilizar a los niños con ayuda de la hermana María, éste recibía de golpe el lanzamiento de la pecosa en su pecho, cuando voltea a ver el origen de la misma cerró los ojos y sonrió maliciosamente.

- Con que esas tenemos eh?– Le decía mientras ya resignado a que estaba totalmente lleno de lodo se agachaba a hacer lo mismo – Aquí voy!

- No Anthony! jajajaja no!

- Me las pagarás pecosa!

- Noooo jajajaja

Los jóvenes cayeron en el juego de los niños armando tremendo alboroto y dejando asombradísimos a los presentes pues si algo sabían bien era que el amable y gentil joven Anthony era el único capaz de hacer entrar en razón a la inquieta Candy y detenerla en sus travesuras pero ahora lo veían enfrascado en semejante batalla campal con ella y los niños.

Más tarde todos caminaban en silencio pues ya sabían lo molestas que estaban las nobles damas y eso los incluía a ellos dos, el padre de Anthony no cabía en sus ganas de soltar su buena dosis de carcajadas pero sabía que no habían sido el mejor ejemplo para los niños del Hogar.

- A bañarse todos en este momento! – Les dijo la hermana María – Y no quiero ninguna excusa.

- Sí hermana María! – Respondieron en automático todos los niños.

- Candy! – Habló la mujer.

- Si hermana María? – La chica dio un brinco del susto en cuanto pronunció su nombre.

- Sígueme por favor, necesito hablar contigo.

- Y bien Candy, qué tienes qué decir? – Le dijo con su mirada molesta.

- Lo siento hermana María – La pecosa bajó su rostro totalmente apenada.

- Mira cómo quedaste, crees que este es el comportamiento correcto?

- Hermana María, por favor no rete a Candy – Se escuchó una dulce voz varonil – Yo también tengo culpa en esto.

- Joven Anthony…

La hermana vio a la pareja totalmente llena de lodo hasta en sus cabellos y suspiró, quizás después de todo Candy también ejercía buena influencia en él y siendo así qué se podía hacer. Por otra parte todos sonrieron al ver a la pareja abochornada, en el fondo se veían realmente adorables, la naturaleza libre y pura de ambos era algo muy difícil de encontrar así que no tuvo el corazón para retarlos.

- Está bien joven Anthony, Candy, por esta ocasión lo pasaré pero que no se repita.

- Muchas gracias hermana María! – Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Mientras el capitán Brown charlaba con las dos mujeres y los niños se aseaban, Anthony salió a la fuente que había afuera del hogar a limpiarse un poco pues los baños en el Hogar estaban repletos.

- Candy, por favor dale esta toalla a Anthony para que seque su cara – La señorita Pony ya le hablaba de tú – Acaba de salir y la olvidó.

- Sí señorita Pony – Corrió a entregársela antes de ella entrar a tomar un baño.

Otro bello atardecer envolvía a aquellos verdes prados, Candy observó extasiada el sol que se teñía de un intenso anaranjado mientras caminaba, al dar la vuelta en la esquina de la casa encontró a su novio quien se había quitado su camisa mientras lavaba su rostro en la fuente logrando que se ruborizara furiosamente.

- Candy?

- An..Anthony la señorita Pony te envía esta toalla – Estiró su brazo para alcanzarle dicho objeto mientras volteaba hacia otro lado con las mejillas encendidas – Toma…

- Muchas gracias amor – Le dijo suavemente y después sonrió – Por qué no me miras?

La rubia no decía nada, no sabía ni qué contestar sólo seguía volteando hacia el horizonte pero el gallardo joven se colocó detrás suyo y la abrazó cruzando sus fuertes brazos a la altura de su pecho y le dijo al oído:

- No tienes idea del remolino de emociones que despiertas en mí mi amor, adoro tu inocencia pero también tu candidez, hoy volví a ser un niño mientras corría tras de ti, despiertas en mí el anhelo de protegerte como lo más puro y preciado que he tenido y ahora al sentirte mi cuerpo tan cerca del tuyo todo lo que más deseo es amarte sin reservas como el hombre que soy.

Las piernas le temblaron a la hermosa muchacha que al sentir su aliento sobre su cuello y lo que le decía, su cuerpo de inmediato reaccionó como últimamente ya lo hacía y se sonrojó aún más si es que eso era posible.

- Te adoro… - Le dijo en un susurro y después con suavidad la volteó para quedar frente a frente, literalmente el azul y verde de sus ojos brillaban con fuego al reflejarse el ardiente sol en sus pupilas.

- Anthony…

Cuando los niños del hogar terminaron de bañarse Candy y Anthony se dispusieron a hacer lo mismo, sólo que desde luego cada uno en el baño respectivo, se sentían tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, el respirar de ambos se hizo agitado y profundo deseando sentirse mutuamente, la misma pared conectaba a los dos lugares y el joven mientras dejaba que el potente chorro de agua fría cayera sobre su cabeza y espalda mientras recargaba sus dos manos en la pared, respiraba profundamente pensando en que su amada Candy estaba al otro lado, tan hermosa y tan pura, como ansiaba verla y tocarla, cerró sus puños fuertemente presa de la pasión que le invadía.

- Candy….. – Dijo con profundidad, la reacción en su cuerpo varonil no se hizo esperar así que decidió que tenía que quedarse un rato más en la ducha, luego procedió a secarse rápidamente y vestirse a la vez que trataba de serenar sus pensamientos.

- Anthony…. – Dijo ahogadamente y totalmente mojada en la regadera mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho y tocaba sus labios suavemente recordando los apasionados besos que él le regalaba, él estaba tan cerca de ella ahora, si tan sólo no fuera por esa pared….. – Negó con la cabeza completamente sonrojada, después cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con una toalla y mientras recuperaba su control procedió a cambiarse.

Después de ese relajante baño que bien les vino a ambos, todos los esperaban en el comedor para cenar, la señorita Pony les preparó un delicioso chocolate caliente.

- Muchas gracias! – Sonrió Anthony y comenzó a tomarse la taza prácticamente de un solo sorbo.

- No tomes tanto chocolate amor o no podrás cenar – Dijo entre risas.

- Pero es que esto está delicioso.

- Si supiera lo que cenaremos…. – Dijo en voz baja mientras se levantaba para traer la cena.

El médico reía de lo lindo platicando con su padre y las dos damas cuando Candy llegó a su lugar con una sonrisa burlona y él levantó una ceja intrigado.

- Esta crema la hizo la señorita Pony especialmente para ti.

El joven bajó la vista ocasionando que la risa se le borrara por completo.

- Crema de… zanahoria?

- Exacto – Continuó con su amplia sonrisa mirándolo fijamente, sabía que detestaba esa verdura.

Bajó otra vez su vista hacia el plato que humeaba con la crema dudando qué hacer, odiaba las zanahorias!

- Recuerda que la hermana María nos dijo de lo importante que es dar un buen ejemplo a los niños – Le recalcó a lo que él como respuesta le regresó la misma mirada burlona, le sonrió divinamente y comenzó a tomarse la sopa sin decir más hasta terminársela y dejar plato limpio.

La tranquila noche llegó al Hogar y todos dormían plácidamente excepto una joven que no podía dormir así que decide dar un paseo nocturno, seguramente él estaría dormido también, cuando llegó a la entrada vio que la puerta estaba abierta y salió intrigada _- Habrán cerrado mal la puerta?_

Se dirigió a su lugar favorito y bajo la luz de la luna distinguió que había alguien de pie frente al árbol, caminó en silencio hasta el lugar encontrándose con la mirada más apacible y llena de paz que había visto en su vida, lo observó detenidamente, sus rasgos eran casi los mismos pero eran ahora los de un hombre pero sus ojos seguía igual de grandes, profundos y vivaces como los de un niño, como si conservara esa llama pura que los hacían tan distintos de los de los demás, vio que observaba fijamente al cielo y se encontraba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de ella.

- Es una noche hermosa…

Se sobresaltó un poco y volteó al lugar donde había escuchado esa voz tan conocida y le sonrió.

- Sí….

- No podías dormir? – Le preguntó dulcemente.

- No es eso… Solamente pensaba en todo lo que nos ha sucedido desde que nos encontramos de nuevo, pareciera que los accidentes ya forman parte de mi vida – Le sonrió y después volvió a observar el cielo – Perdona por causarte tantas preocupaciones.

- La verdad es que, tú siempre has sido una persona muy fuerte y madura, a tu lado me sentí tan protegida y amada que cuando desapareciste de mi vida tuve que volverme más fuerte, ya no encontraba aquellos brazos en los que podía refugiarme así que tuve que abrazarme a mí misma para encontrar mi propia fuerza, supongo que fue el destino el que quiso que viviera todo lo que viví para cuando te encontrara nuevamente pudiera ofrecerte algo más, tú hiciste mucho por mí en aquel entonces y siento que yo hice realmente muy poco.

- No digas eso mi amor, tú le diste un sentido a mi vida, trajiste alegrías y risas a mi existencia y sanaste mi soledad, además de que me enseñaste a amar y que el verdadero amor ve solamente por la felicidad del otro, además gracias a ti recuperé a mi padre acaso te parece eso poco? – La tomó de la barbilla y con su otra mano la acercó a él abrazándola por la cintura.

- Anthony…. – Sonrió mientras se perdía en sus ojos y recostó su cabeza en su fuerte pecho – En eso pensabas cuando llegué?

- Bueno… - Se sonrojó un poco el galeno admitiendo el estado de ensueño en el que se encontraba – Pensaba también en la soledad que sentíamos cuando nos conocimos recuerdas? Dime Candy, aún te sientes así?

Negó con la cabeza sonriendo – Desde la primavera pasada que ya no me siento así.

- Fue difícil siendo niños estar solos sin unos padres y pensaba que, me encantaría tener una gran familia a tu lado, serás una gran madre.

La joven bajó su rostro.

- Qué sucede preciosa?

- Realmente me pregunto si podré serlo Anthony, no tuve mamá…

- Candy, tú y yo sabemos lo que es estar solos en el mundo aunque tuve la fortuna de conocer el amor de una madre por breve tiempo, sé que los dos daremos lo mejor de nosotros a nuestros hijos porque precisamente sabemos lo que es el estar sin esa figura tan añorada, un padre o una madre. No lo dudes Candy, tienes demasiado amor en tu corazón como para no serlo – La besó con delicadeza en los labios y después recordó algo - Amor, debo decirte que ahora que fui a Nueva York conocí a alguien que no esperaba conocer, prometimos contarnos todo recuerdas?

- A alguien en Nueva York? – Volteó su rostro para verlo.

- Sí, en una cena de gala, conocí al señor Hathaway y… al elenco de la compañía Straford – Clavó sus ojos azules en Candy para ver su reacción.

- Al elenco….eso quiere decir que…. – Abrió sus ojos grandemente.

- Sí, conocí a Terrence Grandchester pero, descuida pecosa, no sucedió nada, la verdad que era lo que menos esperaba pero el señor Ford me invitó a ver la obra para celebrar nuestro nuevo contrato.

La rubia sonrió ligeramente, la verdad es que sí se había turbado un poco al pensar en el encuentro entre los dos que tanto había amado aunque de distinta manera.

- Viniendo de ti no me extraña Anthony, sé que actuaste honorablemente, gracias por contármelo.

El otro sonrió aunque notó el ligero nerviosismo que se apoderó de ella.

- Linda pijama…

- Eh?...No pensé que hubiera alguien despierto por eso salí así!

- Pero si yo no me estoy quejando princesa – La abrazó aún más por la cintura recorriendo con su mano su espalda, podía sentir su piel y su delicada silueta bajo esa linda bata rosa de delgada tela y le dijo al oído – Al contrario, me debes algo…

- Ah sí? – Pasó sus brazos por su cuello rendida a su juego hablándole también en el mismo tono – Y eso qué podrá ser?

- Huiste de mí por la tarde pero no lo harás ahora, no es el lugar apropiado así que por el momento me Conformaré con un solo beso tuyo.

Los ojos de ambos competían con el brillo de la luna que en lo alto resplandecía y unieron sus labios en un juego dulce donde él rozaba los labios de ella como si se tratara de los suaves pétalos de una rosa, tan suave y pausado que logró que ella no resistiera más a querer sentir sus seductores labios cerrando el beso sorprendiendo al apuesto heredero.

_Ni en mis más hermosos sueños imaginé algo así…Anthony…La colina de Pony, la luna…y tú._

Partieron todos a Chicago y antes de entrar a la casa el rostro de la chica de ojos verdes se tensó un poco, recordaba bien que gran parte de los miembros de esa familia no aprobaban su noviazgo con él, pero en ese momento de duda el joven tomó su mano apretándola suavemente y sonriéndole deslumbrantemente, fue cuando recordó que a sus 12 años ella había dicho que no le importaba si se topaba con miradas frías y desplantes, que soportaría todo eso con tal de permanecer a lado de Anthony verlo todos los días, sí, ahora era mucho más fuerte que en ese entonces así que no dudaría en hacerlo otra vez, como si leyera sus pensamientos una voz la sacó de su reflexión.

- Gracias.

Volteó su rostro a Anthony que le hablaba y en esa sola palabra supo a lo que se refería él con sólo observar su intensa mirada azul.

- Fue un viaje largo, papá quieres descansar un poco?

- Gracias hijo, estoy bien, recuerda que mis viajes duran mucho más, han pasado años desde que puse un pie en esta casa – Comentó mientras elevaba su mirada viendo la gran mansión.

- Es verdad, pero recuérdalo siempre, eres mi padre y por tanto más que bienvenido aquí.

- Candy! Anthony!

- Albert! / Tío!

- Pero…Vincent – Abrió los ojos muy sorprendidos el rubio de largo cabello y sonrió comprendiéndolo todo – Veo que tu plan funcionó a la perfección Candy, Vincent me alegro mucho de verte – Le dio un fuerte abrazo – Bienvenido.

- Gracias Albert.

- Candy, Anthony, bienvenidos – Les sonrió el amable Albert – Necesitaba la casa con más rebeldes o pronto me acostumbraría a las normas de conducta que se usan aquí jajaja.

- Muchas gracias tío / Albert!

- Vincent, me gustaría mucho que habláramos con la tía abuela, es necesario aclarar la situación de una vez por todas.

- Iré con ustedes – Intervino Anthony más que dispuesto a defender a su padre.

- No hijo mío, gracias pero, prefiero resolverlo en privado con ella, iré con Albert, lo mío con los Andley fue por mi matrimonio con tu madre.

La pareja de rubios decide caminar un rato por el jardín, después de varias horas sentados lo que más querían era estirar un poco las piernas y preparar sus cosas para su vuelta al hospital al día siguiente.

- Estoy seguro de que el doctor Leonard me hará trabajar el doble ahora que regrese jajajaja

- Y que lo digas mi amor, si a mí me retaba a cada rato cuando aún no tenía mi título de enfermera – Reían ambos al recordar pero pronto se detuvieron cuando observaron a aquella delicada figura femenina llorar en una de las bancas del jardín y su acompañante estaba de pie frente a ella.

- Algo malo debió suceder – Dijo el rubio – Vamos…

- Annie! Annie! Qué te sucede Annie? – Puso sus manos en sus hombros para poder verla.

- Archie, qué ha ocurrido? – Le preguntó su primo pero por respuesta el elegante joven tenía su vista fija en el suelo con la frustración reflejadas en su rostro – Archie…

- Annie… - Intentó acercarse el chico de ojos de miel, hizo el gesto de querer acercarse pero se detuvo.

- Lo siento... – Salió corriendo la muchacha de ojos azules mientras cubría el rostro con sus manos.

- Annie espera!

- Yo iré Archie! – Lo detuvo Candy y fue corriendo en busca de su amiga.

- Pero qué ha sucedido Archie? No pretendo meterme en sus asuntos pero.

- Mis padres han regresado a Chicago Anthony – Cerró sus puños – Fuimos a saludarlos y ellos se atrevieron a…., mi padre dijo que se oponía rotundamente a un compromiso con Annie, tuvo el descaro de decir frente a ella que no había dicho nada pues esperaba que mi noviazgo fuera sólo cosa de un momento y ya y que a estas alturas de mi vida ya debería haber hecho algo al respecto, tú los conoces y sabes cómo son.

Anthony frunció el ceño.

- Yo…me dí cuenta de algo Anthony, sabía que quería a Annie pese a que iniciamos un noviazgo algo forzado por decirlo así, no me di cuenta de cuánto entró en mí hasta ahora que la idea de no estar más con ella me hizo reaccionar y darme cuenta de que verdaderamente la amo aunque no sea propio de mí demostrarlo quizás como en la manera en que tú lo haces.

- Archie, no estás solo – Lo miró directamente a los ojos y le dijo con su determinación y apasionamiento tan característico de él – No estás solo y no pretendo que te pongas en contra de tus padres pero nosotros no fuimos criados para obedecer estas estúpidas reglas que a nuestra familia rigen, sólo te diré que hagas aquello de lo que nunca en tu vida te pudieras arrepentir.

- Eso haré Anthony, sé que es lo mismo que Stear me diría si estuviera aquí – Sonrió con tristeza – Aún recuerdo la deshonra que dijo mi padre que mi hermano nos había traído al irse a combatir a la guerra y resultara muerto! Tampoco le importó mi soledad…

El rubio colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su querido primo – Te lo dije Archie, tú no estás solo, yo no dudaría un solo instante en abandonar el apellido Andley si eso me impidiera hacer las cosas que quiero.

- Gracias Anthony…Annie, ella es muy sensible con este tema, es hora de demostrar que yo también soy capaz de seguir mi camino como todos ustedes lo han hecho, mi hermano, tú, Candy, incluso Albert, es hora de demostrarle a Annie que realmente me importa.

Anthony asintió con la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa decidida.

- Annie! Annie por favor no llores más – La abrazó Candy.

- Candy – Sollozaba – Candy, yo no quiero separarme de Archie! Pero tampoco quiero que por mi culpa tenga problemas!

La rubia abrió mucho sus ojos, recordó bien esa noche en que le dijo a Anthony que no quería que por ella tuviera problemas así que de inmediato comprendió de qué se trataba.

- Qué les han dicho Annie?

- El padre de Archie se ha opuesto a nuestro noviazgo Candy – Le explicó con voz entrecortada – Todo porque ya se sabe en todos lados que yo fui adoptada…

- Annie…Eso no debe importarte, recuerdas que me dijiste que querías hacerte más fuerte? – Con un pañuelo secó las lágrimas de su amiga – Archie te necesita a su lado en estos momentos y te necesita fuerte y decidida, todo saldrá bien ya verás.

- Candy! – La sensible joven no pudo más y estalló en llanto en brazos de Candy.

Los primos caminan por el salón principal cuando son interceptados por un señor de mirada fría y ojos color miel.

- Archibold, Anthony..

- Papá…

- Buenas tardes – Fue todo el saludo que hizo el rubio con rostro serio.

- Espero que hayas reflexionado en lo que te he dicho, no quiero saber más que sigues con la hija adoptiva de los Brighton entendiste?

- Y por qué ahora sí te interesas por mis cosas eh papá? Acaso tienes miedo de que también deshonre a la familia como Stear con su muerte?!

- Cállate de una buena vez Archie, tu madre ha intentado interceder por ti pero no cambiaré mi postura o te olvidarás de que ahora eres el único heredero de mi fortuna – Después volvió su mirada al primo de su hijo – Tú también deberías de hacer lo mismo, no me extraña si crecieron juntos que tengan las mismas ideas, Elroy hizo mal en permitirles amistades que no correspondían a nuestro círculo.

- Cierra la boca papá! Sé muy bien de quién hablas y no permitiré que digas semejante cosa!

- No necesito del permiso de ustedes para permanecer a lado de quien amo – Trató de contenerse el rubio por respeto a que era el padre de su querido primo – Además cuento con el apoyo de quienes realmente me importan y de mi padre.

- Tu padre? Hablas de Vincent Brown?

- Sí, él está en la mansión en este momento – Lo retó con la mirada.

- Vincent está aquí? – Exclamó muy sorprendido.

- Sí, y agradeceré le demuestre el respeto que mi padre merece, en cuanto a lo otro ya sé de sobra lo que piensan aquí.

El elegante caballero alzó una ceja sintiéndose ofendido ante ese chiquillo irrespetuoso.

- Archie – Dijo totalmente ignorando al otro – Espero que esta misma noche me confirmes del rompimiento de tu noviazgo con esa joven.

- Esa joven? – Alzó las cejas – Esa joven se llama Annie Brighton y te recuerdo que los Brighton tienen negocios con los Andley! Deberías de cuidar lo que dices!

- No digas tonterías, no permitiré que un Cornwell se relacione con ese tipo de persona, te espero en mi despacho esta noche – Se dio la media vuelta sin decir nada más.

- No hablaré más contigo padre! – Se enfureció Archie, Anthony estaba muy sorprendido con la reacción de su primo quien escasamente demostraba una personalidad apasionada como ahora – Annie es mi novia y no haré nada de lo que tú me dices, soy un caballero y le he dado mi palabra!

- Entonces olvida que tienes padre.

- Eso haré!

El grupo se reunió más tarde en el jardín, Archie había tranquilizado a Annie y le dijo que no se preocupara por nada a lo que ella sonrió y Tom se les unió, George le había explicado muchas cosas al joven y ahora tenía una noción más clara de lo que quería lograr para su rancho.

Vincent Brown se despidió de su hijo y de los demás indicando que tenía que ponerse al corriente de su empresa pero prometió darles una sorpresa más pronto de lo que esperaban, Anthony se sintió feliz de verlo tan lleno de vida nuevamente.

Mientras todos se encontraban comiendo en el elegante comedor la señora Elroy les anunció:

- Niños, joven Stevens, señorita Annie Brighton, el día de hoy debemos asistir a un evento de caridad que se ha organizado, ha llegado la temporada alta en la ciudad y es más que necesario estar presentes, deben saberlo muy bien, por favor después de comer vayan a sus habitaciones a prepararse.

- Tía abuela! – Dijeron Archie y Anthony.

- Tía pero yo debo preparar mis cosas para reincorporarme el lunes al hospital.

Y yo tía prometí ir con Annie a visitar el Centro de Artes que está por abrir.

- Silencio! – Les dijo imponente – Ya les he permitido en demasiadas ocasiones evadir estos eventos pero ahora debemos ir todos como familia, no aceptaré ninguna excusa! William, hasta esto tú lo sabes, no tengo nada más que decir.

El rubio estaba por oponerse también cuando tratando de ser conciliadora Candy ante la guerra verbal que estaba por empezar intervino.

- Está bien tía abuela, iremos todos y la acompañaremos, no es así chicos? La tía abuela tiene razón, no hemos ido con ella a muchas fiestas.

Anthony, Archie y Albert la voltearon a ver con mirada resignada causándole gracia.

- Me alegro ver que tengas mejor sentido común que mis propios sobrinos, a las 7 vendrá el carruaje por nosotros, sean puntuales – Diciendo esto se pone de pie y se retira del lugar.

- Candy – Suspiro profundamente Archie – Ahora tendremos que ir a otra aburrida fiesta.

- No digan eso, es verdad lo que dijo la tía.

- Muy bien pecosa – Se levantó de su silla el chico de mirada de cielo – A cambio de eso prométeme que harás los exámenes en el hospital para especializarte en cirugía pediátrica.

- Exámenes?!

- Así es – Sonrió burlón – Yo lo haré también y así podremos estudiar juntos, sólo eso podrá compensar lo que nos acabas de hacer.

- Tendré que estudiar mucho – Agachó su rostro derrotado provocando las risas de todos.

Nuevamente como ya les había sucedido una vez en Londres, al subir a los carruajes se encontraron con la figura de Eliza y Neil quien no habló nada en el camino mientras que la joven de ojos miel sonreía triunfalmente pero no entendían qué la tenía tan feliz.

Todos bajaron acompañados de sus parejas, habían invitado a Patty quien era escoltada por Tom.

- Gracias por invitarme.

- Descuida Patty – Le sonrió Candy – Además Tom no hubiera venido si no lo hacías tú.

- Candy! – Se sonrojó furiosamente.

- Vamos Patty – La tomó de la mano en un arrojo de valentía el joven vaquero – Candy, eres una entrometida.

El apuesto rubio que lucía impecable en su traje suspiró resignado. _Por lo veo el teatro está de moda, _fueron sus pensamientos antes de que todos entraran al elegante lugar pero cuando estaban en el recibidor Anthony y Candy se toparon con una figura.

- Isabella! Querida! Cómo has estado? – Se adelantó Eliza a saludarla.

- Eliza… - Se sorprendió la muchacha de piel tan blanca como la nieve y después se tropezó con la pareja – Anthony! Candy…

- Isabella.. – Dijo la pecosa en un susurro.

- Querida, hace mucho que no nos visitas, por favor ven más seguido a la mansión, Anthony se alegrará mucho de verte no es verdad?

El rubio tomó la mano de Candy pues sabía lo incómoda que se sentiría ante la situación.

- Cómo han estado? – Preguntó sin valor para enfrentar la mirada de Candy.

- Muy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar, vienes sola? – Dijo el rubio.

- No, vengo con mis padres, los Andley amablemente nos hicieron llegar la invitación para la gala.

En ese momento Anthony volteó a ver de reojo a Eliza quien sonreía con su malicia de siempre y frunció el ceño molesto.

- Ya veo, me alegro ver que estás bien.

- Discúlpenme, debo ir con mis padres, adiós… - Prácticamente salió corriendo no sin tropezar con varias personas que se sorprendieron de ver a tan hermosa joven con tanto apuro, la joven no soportó la idea de ver a Anthony con Candy, fue cuando se dio cuenta que no era sólo una ilusión, que ya no era aquella ensoñación de encontrar a alguien tan perfecto como un príncipe, no, era que lo amaba como hombre.

Los demás no entendían nada de lo que pasaba excepto Annie que era muy intuitiva con este tipo de cosas, en ese momento Albert y la tía abuela llegaron con ellos, les entregaron el programa pero unos iban tan divertidos con sus parejas y los rubios aún desconcertados con la presencia de la chica en la gala que nadie lo leyó.

Antes de entrar el guapo vaquero retrocede un paso para leer el nombre de la obra.

- Romeo y Julieta, Terry Grandchester y Karen Klais – Se encogió de hombros, no tenía idea de quiénes eran y suspiró caminando despreocupadamente – Todas las tonterías que hacen los ricos, chicos espérenme!

En un exclusivo palco, si no es que el mejor de todo el lugar se sentaron la tía Elroy, Collin a quien Anthony no saludó, los padres de Eliza y los de Archie mientras que en el otro entraron Albert, aunque éste al inicio no quería pues todos iban en pareja pero todos le pidieron que lo hicieran y terminó aceptando, la pareja de rubios, Archie, Annie, Patty y Tom, este último había quedado prendado a ver a Patty con su lindo vestido, Patty bajaba su vista sonrojada al percatarse en distintas ocasiones de que él tenía clavada su mirada sobre ella y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, se sentaron en una esquina por lo que hacía el lugar aún más íntimo para los dos. Una voz los sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Candy, estoy realmente sorprendida querida, quién iba a pensar que veríamos la obra con la que obtuvo su papel protagónico no?

- De qué hablas Eliza? – Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

- Acaso no han leído el programa? Querido Anthony deberías hacerlo o te la podrían robar.

- De qué rayos hablas? – Le preguntó molesto.

- Lean el programa chicos – Dijo muy sonriente y volteando al escenario.

Albert clavó su mirada en esa chiquilla, no podía creer su malicia, se lamentó no haberse interesado en este evento organizado por los Andley, últimamente sus pensamientos se concentraban en África y volver a sus aventuras.

- ….Romeo y Julieta – Dijo Annie en un susurro llevándose una mano su boca.

Todos palidecieron en ese momento, Candy se había quedado muda y temblaba como hoja de papel pero de pronto la figura imponente y decidida de Anthony se levantó de la silla, tomó del brazo a Eliza y prácticamente la sacó del lugar.

- QUÉ DIABLOS PRETENDES ELIZA? – Le gritó sin importarle que los demás se dieran cuenta.

- A qué te refieres? Suéltame! Este no es la manera de tratar a una dama!

- Yo no veo ninguna dama aquí! Contesta! Participaste gustosamente en la organización de este evento no es así? – La fulminó con la mirada.

- Suéltame o le diré a la tía abuela!

- Ya me tienen harto tu hermano y tú, algo están tramando, no soy ningún idiota!

- Si tan seguro estás de su amor por ti esto no debería ocasionar ningún problema entre ustedes dos, que disfruten la obra! – Soltándose de su agarre corrió a refugiarse en el otro palco.

- Candy – Decía Annie – Candy estás bien?

- Lo que faltaba, tendremos que saludar a ese actor de cuarta – Se exasperó Archie recordando su antipatía natural hacia el actor.

- Archie! No digas eso – Lo regañó Annie.

En ese instante ingresó Anthony con el rostro muy serio y se sentó junto a su novia tomándola de la mano.

- Candy, todo estará bien – Le aseguró.

Patty le explicó a Tom en voz muy baja lo que estaba sucediendo y levantó sus cejas muy sorprendido, mientras que Albert se disculpó en ese momento con todos y salió del palco, tenía que ver a Terry y advertirle que todo había sido un plan de los Leagan, que no se prestara al juego.

Las luces se apagaron y de pronto la iluminación se centró en el escenario, Candy sentía que apenas podía respirar, la obra se llevó a cabo con fluidez, los diálogos se dieron con tanto apasionamiento que conmovieron al público, se dio cuenta de cuánto había crecido como actor y lo felicitó internamente, se percibía el ambiente de tensión en el palco, Candy por su parte no sabía qué decir, temía decir algo que Anthony pudiera malinterpretar y fijó su mirada en el escenario, el rubio decidió hacer algo para romper la tensión que había.

- Terry y Karen son estupendos actores, no lo creen? – Dijo en tono amigable y con una sonrisa en sus labios para infundirle valor a Candy logrando que el resto también sonriera y se relajara, después le dijo al oído – No te preocupes por nada pecosa, estoy contigo.

- Anthony… - Le devolvió la sonrisa agradecida y reforzó la unión de sus manos entrelazadas – Tienes razón.

La hermosa melodía, algo triste pero ciertamente muy hermosa resonó en todo el teatro, era un momento crítico en la historia donde los protagonistas derramaban sus sentimientos, el chico jamás hubiera pensado que algo así lo conmovería tanto y sintió una poderosa fuerza que lo envolvía, pero no sabía qué hacer, en ese plano, el amor, sabía muy poco y viviendo en un ambiente rodeado de hombres rudos no supo qué hacer, se sintió un tonto, solamente se concentró en ver a su compañera, el perfil con el que se encontró lo dejó mudo.

La chica dulce y tímida sintió que la mirada de alguien más se posaba sobre ella pero no se atrevió a voltear sobresaltándose de pronto cuando sintió que alguien tomaba suavemente su mano sin embargo no la rechazó, desvió su rostro hacia su izquierda donde la otra persona estaba sentada y se encontró con su mirada más brillante que nunca, su corazón se desbocó en ese momento y sintió que la figura de alguien muy querido para ella le asentía como indicándole que era hora de volver a amar y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos al recordarlo y sentir que contaba con su bendición, a él le sucedió lo mismo, sin saber cómo pero supo que el brillo en sus dulces ojos era el mismo que él tenía y sin decir nada se lo dijeron todo, embriagados por la música que inundó sus oídos y sin nadie más que los vieran pues estaban concentrados en la obra, el joven atraído como un imán se acercó lentamente al rostro de ella completamente ruborizado al igual que ella, culminando la escena en un suave y tímido beso que unió a sus corazones, al mismo tiempo el público se ponía de pie y las ovaciones y los aplausos retumbaron en el lugar, ignorando por completo que una tierna historia de amor acababa de nacer.

- Te amo Patty….

Al terminar la obra todos se dirigen al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la cena muy al pendiente de las reacciones de la pareja favorita, sabían que pronto se encontrarían con esa persona y sin embargo veían extrañamente tranquilo al rubio quien le sonreía a Candy y caminaba a paso seguro.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa asignada para los Andley que como siempre era una muy exclusiva, frente a ellos estaba la mesa de los Foster en donde la chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes no dejaba de ver al rubio haciendo que Candy se olvidara un poco de su nerviosismo pensando en que esa joven sentía algo muy fuerte por Anthony y tuvo miedo al recordar las palabras de Collin Andley quien quería que el rubio formara una alianza con esa familia, en esos pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto hizo su aparición el elenco de la compañía Straford y el productor, en ese instante los gritos de varias mujeres llamó la atención del grupo y vieron como se arremolinaban alrededor de los actores pero nadie en la mesa hizo movimiento alguno, en ese momento el corazón de Candy palpitó aún más de prisa si es que eso era posible arrugando fuertemente la servilleta que tenía en una mano.

- Con permiso! A un lado! Yo conozco a los actores! Terry! Hola Terry!

El joven de cabellos castaños abrió mucho los ojos. – Eliza! Qué haces aquí?

- Hmm! Esa es la manera de saludar a una amiga tuya?

- Cuál amiga eh? Yo aquí no veo a ninguna – Dijo con sonrisa sarcástica provocando su enojo.

- No cambias nada, querida Karen me alegro de verte!

- Eliza tu los conoces? – Preguntó otra joven admirada de que su amiga conociera a los actores.

- Pues claro que sí, estudiamos juntos y a Karen la conocí hace tiempo.

- Qué suerte tienes! – Le dijeron varias muchachas logrando que la joven se inflara de orgullo.

- Sabes quién organizó esta cena? – Le preguntó al actor.

- No, esas cosas no me interesan – Comentó ya exasperado.

- Pues deberías darme las gracias porque fueron los Andley, y recuerdas quién forma parte de los Andley no?

- Ella está aquí? – De inmediato le preguntó abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos.

La mesa de los Andley está por allá… - Con la mirada le indicó el lugar.

Albert había logrado hablar brevemente con Terry antes de entrar y le había explicado a grandes rasgos la situación, sin embargo, su emoción pudo más que la advertencia, volteó hacia la mesa y ahí la vio, quedó boquiabierto al verla tan hermosa y tan radiante, sus facciones más delicadas y sobretodo que nunca la había visto tan hermosamente vestida y femenina, un sueño de mujer, pensó él. Desde que había sabido de ella a través de ese trozo de periódico que Susana guardaba en el cajón y el rumbo de su vida se había debatido entre darlo todo por perdido y resignarse o bien hacer un último intento y tratar de solucionar las cosas, pensaba que, aunque ella lo rechazara, viviría con la paz que le diera el haberlo intentado todo, ya no quería tener más arrepentimientos en su vida, sin embargo ahora la veía tan feliz a lado de otro que no supo si debía importunarla aunque por otro lado quería saber si ella ya no sentía algo por él.

- Qué les ocurre? Acaso no piensan ir a saludar como todos lo hacen? – Les dijo la señora Elroy – No es correcto comportarse así, será una vergüenza para los Andley si no van a saludar a nuestras amistades.

Todos se vieron entre sí sin saber qué responder.

- Candy, amor, no podrás esconderte aquí todo el tiempo – Le tomó la mano – Ven, yo te acompañaré…

Estaba a punto de levantarse de su silla e invitarla a hacer lo mismo cuando una voz burlona y sarcástica se escuchó detrás de ellos.

- Pero con qué me encuentro aquí? Me alegro mucho de verlos a todos, al grupo rebelde del colegio San Pablo jajajaja, nada más ni nada menos que al elegante, a las chicas tímidas y al tarzán pecoso, quién más está aquí? – Sonrió con malicia – Al vaquero y… al jardinero resucitado de entre los muertos jajajaja.

- TERRY! – Dijeron al unísono quienes lo conocían salvo Anthony y Tom.

La joven de verdes esmeralda abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, sus miradas se cruzaron como en años no lo habían hecho y se encontró con aquellos rebeldes ojos zafiro que poco a poco habían entrado en su corazón en Inglaterra cuando había logrado sobreponerse a la ausencia de Anthony.

El corazón de Candy dio un vuelco y Anthony la sintió estremecer.

_Terry…_


	15. Chapter 15

**ALCANZANDO AL DESTINO**

**CAPÍTULO XIV.** **INCERTIDUMBRE – UNE TU MANO A LA MÍA**

El rebelde chico se cruzó de brazos sonriendo y posó su mirada sobre Candy recordando las palabras de Albert, Candy era una chica fuerte pero también muy sensible, la situación ahora era muy distinta y le pidió no perturbarla pues ya mucho le había costado rehacer su vida.

_~~ FLASHBACK~~_

_- lo siento pero está prohibida la entrada a cualquier persona en este lugar._

_El apuesto rubio suspiró, sabía que no tenía tiempo y detestaba usar su apellido pero no había más remedio._

_- Sabe con quién está hablando? Nada más ni nada menos que con el presidente William Albert Andley, además soy buen amigo de Terry._

_El encargado del lugar de inmediato reparó en el fino traje que portaba el joven y la insignia de los Andley que llevaba._

_- Lo siento mucho señor!_

_- No te preocupes, discúlpame por haberme presentado así pero tengo mucha prisa – Y sin decir más abrió la puerta del camerino sonriendo ampliamente - Veo que ya no te metes en problemas._

_- Qué? – El joven que en esos momentos arreglaba su corbata volteó a la entrada – Pero si eres…Albert!_

_- Terry, qué alegría me da verte de nuevo!_

_- A mí también! Pero, qué haces aquí? Mírate nada más, el Albert que trabajaba en el zoológico de Londres ahora vestido como todo un magnate._

_- Es largo de contar Terry, pronto comenzará la recepción y debo regresar, vine porque tengo algo que avisarte con urgencia._

_- De qué se trata?_

_- Terry, esta gala de beneficencia fue organizada por los Andley, Archie, Annie y los demás estarán presentes._

_- Archie y Annie…eso quiere decir que también estará…_

_- Sí Terry, pero quería advertirte que esto fue una trampa, Candy… - Cómo decírselo? - Candy vino acompañada de alguien más Terry, quería avisarte para que no te sorprendieras cuando la veas y a pedirte por favor que no vayas a complicar las cosas._

_El actor le dio la espalda y caminó unos pasos. – Sé con quién está ahora Albert, y no te puedo prometer hasta dónde llegará mi límite al verla con alguien más pero lo intentaré, pensándolo bien esto podría ser más divertido de lo que creí._

_- Gracias Terry, pronto me contactaré nuevamente contigo para que podamos charlar mejor, tengo que irme._

_Albert cerró la puerta sin que el actor cambiara de posición mientras cerraba sus puños._

_~~FIN DE FLASHBACK~~_

Así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue hacer gala de su característico humor sarcástico, seguramente que así el encuentro no sería tan difícil para ambos, sin embargo pese a sus esfuerzos no podía desviar su vista de ella y sobre todo con ese vestido que era casi del tono de su piel con brillos dorados y exquisito vuelo haciéndola poderosamente seductora aunque ella no se diera cuenta, mirada que Anthony notó pero entendiendo rápidamente lo que él intentaba hacer le siguió la corriente poniéndose de pie.

- Veo que le gusta poner apodos a las personas, lo felicito, la obra y su actuación fueron estupendas – Extendió su mano para saludarlo mientras todos contenían el aliento.

- Gracias – Cerró los ojos sonriendo y dándole la mano, Candy en ese momento se estremeció completamente al ver esa imagen de los dos hombres que ocupaban un lugar en su corazón estrechando manos, eran como el sol y la luna – Permítanme presentarles a Karen Kleis, mi compañera en la obra.

- Mucho gusto de conocerlos a todos – Hizo una reverencia y cuando abrió los ojos reconoció de inmediato a alguien - Tú eres….Candy!

- Karen!

- Candy! Eres tú! Qué alegría verte! Hace tanto que no sabía de ti, la última vez fue en Nueva York cuando…

- A mí también me da gusto verte Karen! – La interrumpió antes de que hablara de más – Karen, te presento a mi novio, Anthony Brown Andley, Anthony ella es mi amiga Karen Kleis, la protagonista de la obra.

- Encantado – Tomó su mano y depositó un corto beso.

- Igualmente, muchas gracias, Candy, después tenemos que hablar – Sonrió con mirada traviesa viendo el giro de las cosas.

- Tarzan pecosa, debo decirte que luces espléndida – Su espíritu rebelde pudo más que su prudencia, tomó su mano y la besó seductoramente – Nunca imaginé que a la mona pecas le gustara salir con fantasmas, hasta donde yo recuerdo, les tenías miedo jajajaja.

- Terry! – Se ofendió Candy.

- Los únicos fantasmas que existen señor Grandchester, son los que nos creamos nosotros mismos y agradeceré que llame a mi novia por su nombre – Le dijo con voz tranquila pero firme mientras tomaba la mano de su novia – Veo que le encanta hacer bromas, es usted muy gracioso sabe?

- Fiuuuuuuu, tarzán pecosa – Le dijo haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho por el rubio – Qué novio tan más educado que tienes, me pregunto cómo haces para comportarte ahora en todo el día, te debes de sentir como en el colegio San Pablo no?

Por unos instantes Candy olvidó el nerviosismo que había sentido por volver a ver a quien había querido tanto recordando lo experto que era en hacerla enojar.

- Terry! Deja de hacer bromas a costa nuestra.

- Jajajajajaja realmente que son tal para cual ustedes dos – Les sonrió con malicia – La enfermera y el resucitado, sí, me parece que así los llamaré.

El rubio cerró sus puños y suspiró internamente, no era el lugar ni el momento apropiado para decirle un par de verdades, notó el dejo de amargura con el que les hablaba así que en cierta forma pudo entenderlo pero tampoco iba a permitir que se siguiera divirtiendo a costa de ellos.

- Pronto el baile comenzará – Intervino Annie hablando al grupo en general – Candy, por favor me acompañas para refrescarme un poco?

- Sí – Sonrió aliviada – Amor, ahora vuelvo.

Anthony le sonrió con ternura asintiéndole para que no se preocupara por nada, mirada que la rubia comprendió y se alejó con sus amigas. Terry pudo darse cuenta de la conexión en sus ojos al verse, como si se comunicaran sin decir palabras, no recordaba un momento en el que a ellos dos les hubiera pasado igual.

- Elroy…

- Qué sucede Collin?

- Foster me ha pedido si alguien de los chicos puede acompañar a Isabella, veo que Anthony está solo ahora, podrías pedírselo por favor? Sería una descortesía de nuestra parte.

- Pero William podría hacerlo…

- No, deberá ser Anthony – Le dijo con firmeza – Recuerda que Isabella se lleva muy bien con él y por lo que sé le ha tomado cariño, además William está ahora con George y no podría hacerlo, sabes bien lo que implicaría.

La dama volteó hacia donde estaba Isabella y la vio sola, conocía bien del mundo de los negocios en donde una ofensa como esa podría terminar con la ruptura de una sociedad y no podían darse el lujo con los Foster, así que se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde los chicos.

Por su parte el actor se había alejado de la mesa de los Andley y llegó a servirse una copa de vino.

- Por tu felicidad pecosa – Dijo para sí mismo.

- No debería quedarse cruzado de brazos – Se escuchó una voz femenina.

El duque vio de reojo a quien le había hablado quedándose boquiabierto al encontrarse con unos ojos verdes como el jade que competían con los de su amada.

- Es que acaso debo ser egoísta?

- Me di cuenta de lo que siente por ella y fue como verme en el espejo, me pregunto si también debería rendirme como usted.

- Creo que rendirse es cosa de tontos – Le dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia donde la joven clavaba sus hermosos ojos almendrados y se sorprendió tremendamente al ver que se posaban en aquel que tantos celos le había provocado – Nunca he visto que una pareja que se amó en la adolescencia, prácticamente en la infancia, sigan juntos después de años.

- Se conocen desde niños entonces?

- Sí, y realmente me pregunto si es amor lo que sienten el uno por el otro o el reflejo de que fueron su primera ilusión.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron como comprendiendo finalmente algo.

- Jajajaja

- Qué sucede?

- Que esto que me ha dicho me ha hecho decidirme, esa pregunta me la hicieron hace poco y por un momento pensé que sí, que sólo era una ilusión pero ahora veo que no lo es….

- No entiendo nada…

- No se preocupe, sólo le diré que no se sienta mal si quisiera luchar por ella, lo peor sería no intentarlo, al menos yo no podría vivir de esa manera, callando lo que siento cuando mi corazón grita otra cosa, pienso que… si esa persona es para nosotros lo será, pero si ellos ya estaban destinados a estar juntos nada de lo que hagamos los separará, así que a final de cuentas no haremos daño a nadie, no lo cree?

- Debo admitir que no lo había visto de esa manera, veo que lo amas mucho.

- Lo mismo veo en usted, será que somos dos británicos impertinentes que hemos venido a perturbar la paz de Norteamérica?

- Ya lo creo que sí, bien, prometo pensar en lo que me has dicho.

- Le deseo suerte – Extendió su mano y el moreno correspondió sonriendo.

El apuesto rubio que se había sentado a platicar con Archie y Tom voltea de reojo esperando ver a Candy salir de entre la multitud, sabía que estaba con sus amigas pero le parecía extraño que aún no regresara.

- Anthony…

- Sí tía?

- El señor Foster ha preguntado por ti, acaso no piensas saludarlo ya que te tiene en tan alta estima?

- Pero si ya lo saludé tía.

- Necesito que vayas – Suspiró exasperada, no quería poner a su sobrino en tal problema.

- Qué?

- Anthony!

- Isabella!

- Buenas noches Anthony, Señora Elroy – El rubio se extrañó, su mirada triste que había notado cuando se encontraron en la entrada ahora había cambiado – Anthony, no conozco a nadie aquí, podría sentarme con ustedes?

Fue el colmo para la dama de antiguas tradiciones, la juventud europea era muy libertina, así que se disculpó lo mejor que pudo y se alejó.

- Claro, siéntate, lamento no poder quedarme mucho tiempo pues estoy esperando a Candy, y cómo es eso de que no conoces a nadie si llevas ya una buena temporada aquí.

- Sí pero es demasiado aburrido convivir con las jóvenes de esta sociedad, no hablan de cosas interesantes, en cambio me he dado cuenta de que los Andley son muy peculiares.

- Nosotros?

- Descuida – Le sonrió ampliamente – Sólo vine un momento, acaso conocen ustedes al hijo del duque Grandchester?

- Yo no lo conocía, pero los demás sí, cómo lo sabes?

- Pude verlo platicar con ustedes desde mi mesa, sobre todo con Candy… - Lo observó atentamente para medir su reacción, no quería ser mala, sólo quería saber cuánto le afectaba eso como para saber si tenía alguna esperanza o no.

- Así es, se conocieron en el colegio San Pablo – Pero él le respondió con una sonrisa dejándola desconcertada – Por qué lo preguntas?

- Eh? No por nada… - Quedó en silencio, en ese momento comenzó la música que invitaba al baile – Anthony…

- Gusta bailar señorita? – Se topó con unos hermosos ojos azules.

La hermosa joven de mirada enigmática se sorprendió mucho ante esa petición no esperada.

Al mismo tiempo cerca del tocador de damas.

- Candy…

- Terry!

- Candy, quisiera hablar contigo un momento, podemos?

- Candy…. – Le dijo en voz baja Annie.

- Está bien Annie, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

En cuanto se alejaron las amigas de la ojiverde, el castaño la tomó de la mano y sin decirle más la llevó a la pista de baile.

- Qué haces Terry?

- Qué ocurre? No me digas que tu noviecito te prohíbe hablar con viejos conocidos.

- Sabes que no se trata de eso Terry…

En ese momento la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo dejando a la rubia sin saber qué decir.

- Pero no estoy haciendo nada que tu novio no haga en estos momentos, mira…

- Eh? – La rubia volteó y a lo lejos pudo ver a Isabella y a un joven alto rubio que le daba la espalda pero debido a la multitud de parejas que bailaban no pudo ver más que sólo sus cabellos dorados. _Anthony! No, no puede ser, por qué? Debo ir, yo me prometí que no lo volvería a permitir!_

- Qué te ocurre? – Preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Suéltame Terry, debo buscar a…

- Al resucitado no? Ya lo sé – Le clavó su mirada fría – No sé qué fue lo que ocurrió si me habías dicho que estaba muerto y ahora me entero de que estás con él…acaso me mentiste? – Le replicó molesto.

- No te mentí nunca, es una larga historia Terry y no creo que sea a ti a quien debo contarla, lo siento, debo ir…

- Acaso te sientes celosa tarzán pecosa de que baile con alguien más? Te pedí un momento porque tengo algo que decirte…

- Algo que decirme? De qué se trata? – Le preguntó intrigada.

- Las cosas con Susana van muy mal, no creo poder continuar con ese sacrificio que hicimos tú y yo.

- Qué has dicho?! – Como por acto reflejo elevó su rostro para verlo mientras que él bajaba su rostro para sentirla más cerca suyo.

- Eso, sólo quería que lo supieras.

- Y qué se supone que yo debo hacer con esta nueva información que me das?

- Nada o todo, no me importaría enterrar nuevamente a los fantasmas que escaparon de sus tumbas, nunca te arrepientes de la pésima decisión que tomamos?

La joven no pudo responder a eso, sólo bajó su cabeza.

- Ciertamente fue una pésima decisión duque de Grandchester – Sonó una voz firme y clara – Y me alegro ver que haya recapacitado respecto a eso, en cuanto a enterrar a los fantasmas dudo mucho que ellos quieran regresar a su ataúd.

- Anthony! – Se sorprendió enormemente la rubia y después pensó, _Entonces…él no bailaba con Isabella? Qué tonta, yo creí que…._

El rubio le sonrió a su amada quien se había separado de Terry al dejar de bailar.

- Los fantasmas sólo son eso mi buen amigo conde, espejismos, esbozos del pasado pero nada más.

- Como le dije, los únicos fantasmas que existen son los que nos creamos nosotros mismos y usted se creó uno muy grande con esa decisión – En ese momento tomó la mano de Candy para retirarse de ese lugar – En cambio este fantasma decidió hacer muy real cada día de mi vida para vivir sin arrepentimientos y eso es lo que intento hacer así el mundo entero me de la espalda. Nos vamos mi amor? Nos esperan… - Su tono de voz cambió totalmente al dirigirse a ella.

- Sí… - Le sonrió contenta por dos cosas, porque sintió que murió de celos cuando creyó que bailaba con la joven inglesa y porque al parecer no estaba molesto con ella por haberla encontrado con Terry aunque en el fondo sabía que no había hecho nada malo pero temía por una malinterpretación de su parte.

Candy aún no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, lo que escuchaba, Anthony hablando con Terry de esa manera pareciendo que a la vez que le respondía a su ironía también lo estuviera aconsejando. Al alejarse volteó discretamente hacia atrás viendo que el actor la observaba profundamente, debía hablar con él, aclararle que lo de ellos ya no podría ser jamás.

- Candy – Dijo con profunda voz.

- Sí Anthony?

- Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó sin detener su paso en un indefinible tono de voz que no supo exactamente cómo interpretar: sintió que con eso le preguntaba si el encuentro no la había perturbado, si no estaba cansada, si Terry no la había importunado, si nada había cambiado entre ellos.

- Sí Anthony – Lo vio directo a los ojos con su mirada pura y le respondió dulcemente – Todo está bien.

Por respuesta el joven sonrió de la misma manera y continuaron su camino.

- Candy! En dónde estabas? Anthony tuvo que ir a buscarte – Le reclamó Archie.

- Lo siento chicos.

- Ya nos estábamos preocupando.

- Albert! …Isabella… - Y ahí la vio, era Albert quien había invitado a bailar a la joven.

Por su parte Anthony sonrió traviesamente recordando el gesto de su tío y por qué lo había hecho cuando ella estaba por pedirle que bailaran juntos a lo que él amablemente se había negado y entonces fue que apareció Albert invitándola a bailar.

- En dónde están Tom y Patty?

- Mi amor acaso no te diste cuenta?

- De qué hablas Anthony?

- Jajajajajajaja – Rió el grupo de buena gana dejando a la pecosa con la interrogante marcada en su rostro.

- De la manera en que se tomaron de la mano cuando llegamos al salón y de sus miradas, en estos momentos están bailando, mira….

- Qué? No me di cuenta!

- Ya veo que no, tenías muchas preocupaciones cierto? – Dijo con un dejo de celos pese a que no quisiera sentirlos en el fondo los sentía.

- Anthony… no, no es eso.

- Descuida preciosa, esto era lo que menos esperábamos.

- Quiero agradecerte…

- Por qué?

- Bueno, yo, estaba bailando con Terry, no lo hice por algo más sólo que…él quería hablar…

- Te diré algo, sé muy bien lo importante que fue él para ti y cuánto se ayudaron en el colegio así que no pretendo convertirme en un novio posesivo y celoso que te prohíba con quién hablar y con quién no, no es mi manera de ser, no es de caballeros, sin embargo, mi paciencia tiene un límite y espero que sus impertinentes comentarios no lo sobrepasen.

- Anthony…

- Chicos – Les habló la señora Elroy – La compañía Straford quiere agradecer a los Andley que los hayamos hechos partícipes en este gala de beneficencia y dirán unas palabras por favor acérquense.

El rubio tomó de la mano a Candy quien nuevamente se estremeció, ya se había relajado creyendo que todo había terminado.

El señor Hathaway levantó su copa y habló cuando todos quedaron en silencio agradeciendo a la honorable familia Andley de participar en proyectos tan generosos como ése y de no olvidarse de aquellos que no tienen nada en el mundo y ante un giro inesperado aquel que odiaba participar en estos eventos.

- Yo quisiera proponer un brindis también.

El público quedó en silencio ante el asombro de los que lo conocían.

- Quisiera agradecer personalmente a la familia Andley por su generosa participación en este tan benevolente proyecto, tengo el honor de conocer a algunos de sus distinguidos miembros, en especial quiero agradecer a aquella hermosa musa que me inspiró y me dio el impulso necesario para seguir mi camino, la señorita Candice White Andley novia de mi buen amigo el joven Anthony Brown Andley, brindemos por ellos caballeros – Alzó su copa – Brindemos por el amor! Gracias mi hermosa dama – Al final hizo una reverencia.

- SALUD! – Dijeron todos sin entender el mensaje entre líneas del actor, Albert lo único que hizo fue llevarse una mano a su frente y suspirar, confiaba en que sólo quisiera burlarse e ironizar su propio dolor, tendría que hablar con él más tarde.

- Candy?

- Sí tía?

- Conoces al hijo del duque Grandchester?

- Eh…sí tía, estudiamos juntos en el colegio San Pablo.

- Y por qué ha dicho eso de ti?

- No…no lo sé – Dijo agachando su rostro.

- Tía abuela, ellos fueron buenos amigos, no sólo con Candy, también Stear, Archie, incluso Eliza lo conoce – Salió Anthony a rescatarla del interrogatorio.

- Ya veo, pero es un atrevimiento decir que ella fue su musa, es un impertinente.

Pronto varias jóvenes se acercaron con Candy totalmente emocionadas para preguntarle sobre su relación con el guapo actor, por qué había dicho que era su musa? Cómo lo había inspirado? La joven simplemente no supo qué responder.

- Vaya lío que armaste duque Grandchester – Comentó Anthony con el ceño fruncido mientras veía a su novia rodeada de esas jóvenes de alta sociedad que ahora sí que le dirigían la palabra.

- Anthony – Se acercó Archie – No le hagas caso, siempre ha sido un impertinente y maleducado.

- Descuida Archie, en el poco tiempo que he podido observarlo me he dado cuenta de su manera de ser.

- Es muy problemático, yo aún no entiendo cómo llegaron a ser novios si son tan distintos.

- Será mejor que vaya con Candy o comenzarán a decir tonterías – Anthony se dirigió hacia donde estaba su pecosa cuando oyó una voz.

- Lamento el comportamiento de mi compatriota.

- Isabella….

- No debió decir eso aún cuando todavía sintiera algo por Candy, yo te hablé de mis sentimientos directamente a ti pero esto fue demasiado.

- Si tiene algo que decirle que se lo diga directamente pero crearle problemas eso sí que no lo permitiré.

- Pero podría decirle que quiere estar con ella de nuevo no crees?

- Como sea, sólo está burlándose y fingiendo ironía cuando en realidad quisiera hacer y decir todo lo contrario – Diciendo esto siguió su camino hacia Candy sin despedirse de ella.

- Disculpen señoritas – Se hizo paso entre las damas – Mi amor, es hora de irnos.

- Anthony! – Candy se alegró enormemente de ver a su príncipe rescatarla de semejante enredo quien la tomó de la mano y sin decir más se fueron a su mesa, cuando estaba por sentarse vio al actor que caminó hacia la salida de donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

- Mi amor, enseguida regreso – Le sonrió con ternura – No te preocupes por nada. Archie, Tom.

- Sí Anthony?

- Chicos podrían cuidar de Candy en lo que regreso?

- A dónde vas?

- Tengo algo importante que hacer, no tardo.

El famoso actor disminuyó la velocidad de su paso cuando entró en esa área que se encontraba poco iluminada y comenzó a declamar una parte de la obra:

'_¿Qué luz es esa que se asoma por la ventana? ¡Ah! ¡Es el Oriente y Julieta es mi Sol! Amanece tú, Sol… mata a la envidiosa Luna que siempre está enferma y por eso vive pálida de dolor, pues que tú, doncella en belleza, la aventajas… ¡Es ella, sí… es ella… ¡ay!… es mi amor! Si supiera que estoy aquí… Habla y no dice nada… pero qué importa: veo que hablan sus ojos y son a ellos a los que les voy a responder…'_

_(Acto 2, Escena 2, Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare)_

Después se quedó en silencio y comenzó a reír.

- Acaso se burla de sus propios sentimientos Terrence Grandchester? – Habló en voz alta haciendo que el otro dejara de reír en el acto.

- Vamos conde, siempre es tan serio? Un poco de humor no le vendría mal – Se acercó a Anthony quien pudo percibir el aroma a alcohol.

- Qué ganaba provocando los problemas que le generó a Candy diciendo semejante discurso?

- Diversión solamente, en realidad fue muy gracioso ver sus caras cuando lo dije.

- Y no midió los problemas que le generaría a ella verdad? Sabe las explicaciones que ha tenido que dar esta noche?!

- Estás exagerando.

- Exagerando? – Anthony abrió los ojos indignados y se acercó peligrosamente a él – Que exagero yo? Tiene idea de todo lo que ha tenido que luchar ella en este mundo en el que nos movemos señor Grandchester, cómo hemos peleado contra viento y marea en una sociedad que sólo se basa en las apariencias? Y usted de buenas a primeras viene a decirsemejante idiotez frente a todos! A eso le llama amor?

- Amor? Y quién está hablando de amor aquí?

- Usted mismo en sus acciones y en lo que acaba de declamar pero irónicamente hace y demuestra todo lo contrario, por qué no es congruente con sus pensamientos?

- No voy a hablar de mis problemas de conducta con usted mi buen conde.

- Lo hará siempre que con su conducta como usted dice, le cause problemas a mi novia, está advertido.

- Novia… - Frunció el ceño – Estará feliz de haberla recuperado luego de que ella lo creyó muerto.

- No busqué recuperarla, pues no sabía quién era yo cuando la encontré de nuevo.

- Tenía una especie de obsesión con usted, no me extraña que sabiéndolo vivo haya vuelto a su lado.

Anthony levantó una ceja.

- Desconozco sus problemas pero sólo le diré que con estarse lamentando y sintiéndose una víctima de la situación no logrará nada, lo único que hará será hundirse aún más. Candy no es ningún salvavidas.

- Está diciendo que no puedo salir del pozo en el que me encuentro hundido sin ella? Acaso cree que soy tan débil?

- Sí, sí lo creo.

- Ella era la luz que se filtraba en mis días negros entendió! Y esa luz decidió marcharse de mí sin darme oportunidad siquiera de retenerla! – Lo sujetó por las solapas de su chaqueta.

El apuesto rubio de inmediato se deshizo del agarre del actor. – Aquel que le envió un boleto de ida mas no el de vuelta debió hacer frente a la situación y defender a esa luz como usted le llama! Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba el haberle enviado solamente un boleto cierto? Sabe lo que ella pensaba? La promesa silenciosa que eso significó para ella?!

- Lo sé maldita sea! Claro que lo sé!

- Y aún así dejó sola a mi adorada Candy! Un caballero debe hacer honor a su corazón y proteger a la dama que ama! Eso es honor Grandchester! Usted la dejó sola!

- Nos hicimos la promesa de ser felices! Estaba seguro de que lo lograría sin mí aunque yo me hundiera en mi amargura!

Eso fue el colmo para el apuesto rubio.

- Idiota! – Le gritó a la vez que le propinaba un golpe en el rostro – Toda su vida ella tuvo que ser fuerte para salir adelante, tiene idea de cuánto sufrió? La tiene? Claro que lo sabe no es verdad? Pensó que podría con esto, al fin y al cabo ella era fuerte.

- Acaso te crees que eres su caballero de dorada armadura? Que siempre estarás para rescatarla cuando te necesite?! Qué engreído, ella no nos necesita.

- No, sé que ella tiene la suficiente fortaleza para salir adelante sola y no depender de un hombre pero un caballero jamás permitiría que tuviera que seguir siendo fuerte cuando todo lo que necesita ella es amor y ternura. Vaya concepto del honor que tiene.

- Ningún americano me va a decir lo que es el honor! Soy inglés y eso lo sé perfectamente!

- No diga tonterías, eso no tiene nada qué ver con hacer lo correcto, aunque ella se hubiera marchado, usted tuvo la oportunidad de buscarla y no lo hizo y ahora que la tiene nuevamente frente a usted ni siquiera es capaz de decirle lo que siente anteponiendo este escudo de ironía y sarcasmo que ya empiezo a entender.

- A qué has venido realmente? A pedirme que no la busque? A que no vuelva a acercarme a ella? Dílo de una buena vez!

- Yo no he venido aquí para decirle que no se acerque a Candy, he venido a decirle que no lo perdonaré por haber roto su corazón de esa manera! Sabe cuánto ha añorado sentir a alguien a su lado que la haga sentir segura y protegida? Y usted la dejó partir en pleno invierno! Si yo hubiera muerto de verdad, hubiera esperado que quien tomara mi lugar a su lado la protegiera del mundo y jamás la abandonara! Si yo hubiera recuperado la memoria y la hubiera visto feliz a su lado jamás me habría aparecido ante ella para perturbarla! – Le habló con voz firme.

- Usted habría hecho lo mismo que yo… - Dijo sintiéndose derrotado.

- No, no lo habría hecho – Volteó hacia el gran salón donde se veía a las parejas bailar – Conoce bien la sociedad en la que vivimos, acaso piensa que han recibido con beneplácito nuestra relación? Pues no ha sido así, es todo lo que le diré al respecto…En cuanto a su problema, solamente le diré que espero sinceramente que entienda de una buena vez por todas que la solución sólo les trajo tristezas a los tres y que tome el rumbo de su vida, en el estado en que se encuentra ahora ni siquiera sería un digno oponente.

- Qué ha dicho?

- Lo que escuchó, aún si le confesara a Candy sus sentimientos por ella ahora, no tendría oportunidad.

- Tan seguro está de su amor no? Vaya novio más engreído que consiguió.

- No me permitiré perder ante alguien como usted, no en el estado en que se encuentra ni mucho menos con alguien que no tiene la fuerza necesaria para luchar por su amor, también quería decirle que si parte de su amargura era la culpa que sentía por haber dejado a Candy de esa manera no se preocupe por eso, ella fue muy fuerte y salió adelante y tiene mi promesa de que yo jamás la abandonaré, siempre habrá quien cuide de ella, me voy.

- Tienes razón….me aferré a su luz para no ahogarme yo mismo en mi propio rencor pero, por qué siento que me has dado una paliza que dolió más que ese golpe que me propinaste? Jajajaja el jardinero sí que tiene agallas y es más fuerte de lo que creí.

Anthony sonrió – Acaso tiene algún problema con las rosas?

- Ninguno en especial, una rosa no significa nada para mí – Le dijo con su característico humor.

- Pero sí que significaron para alguien más no es así? Eso le molesta?

- Bien, creo que es hora de regresar a Nueva York y replantearme las cosas, seré honesto con mis sentimientos por una vez en mi vida y lucharé por ellos, es de caballeros hablar de frente no?

El joven rubio lo miró directo a los ojos comprendiendo sus palabras.

- Que así sea entonces – Sonrió enigmáticamente y se marchó del lugar.

La rubia se encontraba sentada en la mesa meditando en silencio, no quería reconocerlo pero la presencia del actor la había perturbado demasiado, acaso estaba sintiendo amor por dos personas al mismo tiempo? Negó con la cabeza, no, no era eso, sentía que el amor hacia Anthony era más grande que todo pero entonces… entonces por qué deseaba hablar con Terry? Por qué quería verlo una vez más? Una voz la sacó de sus meditaciones.

- Lamento haber sido deshonesta contigo Candy.

- Eh? – Volteó y se encontró con la joven inglesa que se había sentado a un lado suyo – Isabella…

La chica le sonrió – Me agradas Candy y sé que eres una persona buena, yo también lo conocí cuando era una niña y nunca me olvidé de él.

- Hablas de Anthony? – Se alarmó.

- Así es, se ha convertido en un gran hombre y… estoy enamorada de él – Habló con su hermosa voz que parecía un canto – Candy, lamento haberte molestado con mi actitud, había decidido darme por vencida pero…

- Qué sucede?

- El hijo del duque Grandchester te observó de la misma manera con que Anthony te ve y pude ver esa mirada en tus ojos por unos instantes.

- No, te equivocas Isabella! Yo…

- Candy solo te diré esto, Anthony merece sólo a quien lo ame sin dudas ni reservas, no pretendo con esto decirte que no lo ames pero siendo de otra forma no dudaré en demostrarle lo importante que él es para mí. Sólo quería decírtelo Candy, eres muy afortunada, por favor no lo vayas a entristecer o no tendré consideración alguna en entregarle mis sentimientos – Por unos instantes la mirada de la muchacha de cabellos de ébano se tornó dura pero después su facción cambió y le sonrió – Espero que algún día podamos ser amigas.

Diciendo esto se marchó pues alcanzó a ver a lo lejos que Anthony regresaba a su lugar.

Durante el viaje de vuelta a la mansión la ojiverde iba sentada junto a lado de su novio e iban tomados de la mano, no obstante ella se mantuvo gran parte del camino observando las iluminadas calles de Chicago sumida en sus pensamientos, el joven decidió darle el momento a solas que necesitaba y no preguntarle el motivo de su desasosiego aunque en realidad no había nada qué preguntar, sabía el motivo del mismo.

_Escocia_

El tablero de ajedrez elaborado con marfil era el centro de atención en ese enorme salón mientras que el tic tac del péndulo del reloj mantenía su ritmo inalterable.

Una mano enguantada observa la pieza en sus manos con malicia y sonríe felicitándose a sí mismo de la jugada con la que acabaría con su oponente.

- Siempre es lo mismo contigo mi estimado amigo, y cómo han estado las cosas por acá?

- Lo de siempre, luchando por el buen nombre de nuestra familia, a decir verdad esperan ansiosos nuestro regreso en la Cámara de los Lores pero entenderás que no puedo presentar como heredero a Sir William Andley o sí?

- Con lo moralistas que son aquí sería imposible.

- Pertenecemos a la _Gentry _aquí, si pudiera arrebatarle su título y presentarme como el heredero del mismo las cosas cambiarían. Necesito que estén aquí para revocar su título ya que en América no puedo, y el otro? Cómo van las cosas con los Foster?

- Nada aún, sé que él trama algo para que el chico no pueda eludir un compromiso con esa joven.

- Escocia está muy lejos de Norteamérica…..los Andley nunca debimos abandonar nuestras raíces, pertenecemos a la nobleza, mi sueño más grande es plantar el poderío Andley desde aquí, en Europa y no en ese país lleno de migrantes que ahora pretenden llamarse burgueses cuando no son más que un puñado de trabajadores que se enriquecieron con un pedazo de tierra pero que no tienen linaje.

- Pero te recuerdo que los Andley no compartieron la idea de ser gobernados por la monarquía inglesa y fueron perseguidos, aunque el apellido era tan importante que no perdimos ninguna propiedad, riqueza o título, los tiempos han cambiado y Escocia tiene más libertad ahora, las familias de los '16 nobles de Escocia' se han estado reuniendo para gobernar con mayor soberanía.

Los ojos del hombre voltearon de nuevo a su ajedrez y uno a uno fue tirando al suelo a los peones de marfil.

- William Albert Andley…Anthony Brown Andley.

- Qué pretendes hacer?

- Son los dos impedimentos que tengo para acceder al condado que nos pertenece, Rosemarie fue la primogénita pero al ser mujer el título de conde pasaría a Anthony y William por su parte podría acceder a la monarquía.

- Pero qué harás con el resto?

- Ya es conocido de todos ellos mi intención de desterrar a esos dos de la familia, en Norteamérica están tan fascinados con la nobleza europea que no dudarán un segundo en aliarse conmigo cuando los nombre Barón o Vizcondes, el parlamento escocés está ansioso de recuperarnos.

- Bien – Se levantó de su silla – Lo presionaré para que se formalice la unión Andley – Foster, imaginas el poderío que eso nos dará?

El aludido no dijo nada. – Si supiera que esa es la única cosa que lo salvaría de mi furia aceptaría en este mismo instante, partirás mañana?

- Así es, no es bueno que permanezca mucho tiempo en Aberdeen, ese sujeto nos estuvo observando pero al final logramos esquivarlo, no debe tardar en llegar aquí y comentarlo con los que te vigilan, hasta luego Liam.

_CHICAGO_

Los días pasaron y no se tuvieron mayores noticias de la compañía Straford más que habían regresado todos a Nueva York, Candy enterró en el fondo de su corazón el anhelo de querer hablar con Terry una vez más y decir todo lo que tenía que decirle y poco a poco fue regresando a ser la misma de siempre, en realidad nadie se percató del ligero distanciamiento de ella más que Anthony, pero pese a ello, él seguía viendo amor en ella cuando lo veía, sus ojos se iluminaban siempre que ella notaba su presencia y corría hacia él, sabía que ella cuando entregaba su corazón lo daba todo, así que podía hacerse una idea de cuánto trabajo le costó olvidarlo.

Una invitación llegó a los jóvenes en la mansión Andley que los puso muy contentos, sobre todo al rubio heredero.

- Es una invitación de mi padre para pasear en el Lago Michigan el próximo sábado, nos invita a todos – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Tu padre Anthony? – Se sorprendió Archie – Será lindo, hace mucho que no salimos todos juntos a divertirnos y con lo mucho que has estado trabajando en el hospital y tus viajes a Rockford para la nueva clínica te servirá para relajarte bastante.

- Tu padre sabe navegar Anthony? – Preguntó Tom sorprendido.

- Papá es capitán de mar, tiene una flota comercial.

- Anthony – Dijo entusiasmada Candy – Debemos responderle de inmediato!

- Aquí dice que llevemos equipaje para dos días – Comentó muy sonriente – Tío podrás venir con nosotros?

- Eh? Lo siento Anthony, chicos, no podré ir – Se levantó de su silla – Necesito pensar en varias cosas, por favor diviértanse.

- Sucede algo Albert? – Preguntó Candy preocupada.

- No, no es nada – Sonrió – Son viajes de negocios que tengo que preparar.

- Pero…

Anthony se dio cuenta de que algo le sucedía a su tío.

- Candy, en otra ocasión lo invitaremos, tío, podría platicar contigo después?

- Sí, claro que sí Anthony, será cuando quieras.

- Pecosa, preparemos nuestras cosas, debo irme ya, hoy tengo guardia en el hospital.

- Perfecto! Les avisaré a las chicas! – La pecosa estaba tan emocionada que saltó de su lugar y se fue corriendo para avisarle a sus amigas.

- Candice White Andley!

- …..tía abuela!

- Recuerda que eres un Andley! Compórtate, eres la novia formal de Anthony, el segundo miembro más importante del clan.

- Lo lamento tía – Suspiró, de pronto le vinieron a la mente las perfectas maneras de aquella hermosa joven que también amaba a Anthony y se sintió mal pero cuando volteó para continuar con su camino y avisar a las chicas se encontró con Anthony quien la estaba mirando con una amplia sonrisa para que no se desanimara por el regaño logrando que de inmediato ella también esbozara una sonrisa y guiñó el ojo marchándose muy contenta.

El lago Michigan reflejaba los dorados rayos del sol en el agua, el cielo estaba completamente despejado adornado con nubes blancas como el algodón en el lejano horizonte y la brisa era deliciosa, los jóvenes llevaban pantalones blancos y beige y las chicas vestidos primaverales, ligeros y lindos sombreros de sol, el capitán Brown sintió que había rejuvenecido con la algarabía y la energía de todos ellos.

Era un club muy distinguido de personas dedicadas a navegar, muchos se asombraron cuando vieron con tantos jóvenes al solitario y melancólico capitán Brown.

- Éste es verdad papá? – Comentó Anthony cuando llegaron a un hermoso yate de la época.

- Sí hijo, Rosemarie….esta embarcación la nombré así, suban todos por favor.

- Annie, Patty, vamos! – Desde luego que la más entusiasmada era la rubia contagiando con su alegría al resto del grupo.

Todos admiraron el hermoso paisaje del gran lago Michigan, a Candy le pareció que los hermosos ojos de Anthony hacían competencia con el intenso azul del lago.

- Te gusta mi amor? – Le dijo colocando su brazo en su cintura.

- Sí Anthony es precioso.

- Hijo, chicos, quieren ayudarme un poco?

- Vamos papá!, No tardo preciosa, creo que nos quiere dar unas lecciones de navegación, no importa?

- Anda mi amor, quiero que nos lleves muy lejos! – Dijo extendiendo sus brazos al lago que tenía frente a ellos.

- Sus deseos son órdenes mi bella dama – Hizo una graciosa reverencia, besó su mano tiernamente y se fue con los chicos que ya lo esperaban.

Las lindas jóvenes se encontraban al frente de la embarcación, a lo lejos podían ver otros botes navegando, la brisa fresca y el radiante sol llenó de optimismo a sus corazones que de alguna manera se encontraban en esos momentos en alguna encrucijada en sus vidas.

Candy sentía que el encuentro con Terry había sido como una nube que había tapado el sol en cambio con Anthony todo era siempre luminoso y lleno de vida y sonrisas pese a todo lo que habían tenido que pasar.

Annie recordaba sonrojada las palabras que Archie le había dicho hace poco, sentía que algo en ella había despertado, pese a ser tímida y miedosa, el apoyo de Archie le dio valor para luchar por lo de ellos, ya su padre y su madre la habían consolado también, no quería importunarlos más pues la relación de negocios con los Andley podría caer y con eso llevar a la ruina a su familia, ella también tenía sueños y a lado de sus amigos sentía que podía lograrlos, amaba su Centro de artes y a esos niños a los que se les ayudaba a desarrollar sus cualidades artísticas como el piano, el violín y la pintura.

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

_- Annie – Tomó su mano y se sonrojó un poco, era malo para expresar sus sentimientos – Annie yo…yo…Annie yo jamás te abandonaré, te hice una promesa de cuidarte por siempre y voy a cumplirla, si mi padre me deshereda no importa, por algo he estudiado Economía y podré trabajar en alguna parte, debo ver a tu padre y hablar con él, lo que estará pensando de mí._

_- Archie te equivocas, papá jamás pensaría mal de ti, él lo sabe y confía en ti – Dijo con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas – Soy yo quien piensa que no te merece, te he obligado a estar conmigo…yo…_

_Sus labios fueron callados por el beso que Archie le dio, no supieron cómo, quizás el miedo a tener que separarse y no verse más, quizás por eso no les importó más el qué dirán y dejaron fluir sus emociones no dichas, Archie la abrazó por la cintura, Annie colocó sus manos sobre su pecho._

_- Te amo Annie – Dijo con sus mejillas encendidas – He sido un idiota por no decírtelo, lamento ser tan torpe para esto pero quiero que lo sepas, nunca te abandonaré._

_- Archie…. – Annie comenzó a sollozar aunque no quisiera, Archie por fin le decía que la amaba con la intensidad que siempre había soñado, esas palabras que por tanto tiempo había querido escuchar, no pudo controlarse y lo abrazó sorpresivamente – Archie, Archie…._

_- Perdóname Annie – Le dijo en voz baja mientras unas rebeldes lágrimas silenciosas también brotaron de sus ojos._

_~~FIN DE FLASHBACK~~_

- Annie? Annie?

- Eh?

- Annie, te hemos estado hablando desde hace unos minutos, estás bien? – Preguntó Patty.

- Lo siento chicas – Bajó su cabeza sonrojada.

- Annie, cómo va todo?

- Archie no ha podido hablar con su padre, él salió de viaje y no se dirigen la palabra – Comentó cabizbaja.

- En esos pensabas? Ánimo Annie, estamos con ustedes – Dijo Candy

- No se preocupen chicas! No era eso en lo que pensaba…

- Ah no? Y entonces? Por qué te sonrojas?

- No es nada… - Se volteó hacia otro lado provocando las risitas de sus dos amigas.

Patty de pronto agachó la mirada algo triste pero rápido se recuperó y volvió a sonreír, volteó a ver a Tom y sonrió, era tan divertido estar con él, le gustaba bromear mucho y era por lo general muy despreocupado aunque muy responsable en cuanto a cuestiones de trabajo y se apasionaba hablando de caballos, granjas, animales….a su modo, tal como Stear lo hacía con los aviones, era muy tierno, pese a que ella era tímida, le encantaba cuando Tom se sonrojaba para decirle algo, es verdad, ella había cambiado desde lo de Stear, seguía siendo tímida eso sí pero ahora no iba a desperdiciar un segundo de vida sin vivir a su modo y sobre todo… de decirle a la persona que amaba cuánto lo quería, no volvería a cometer el error de antes, ahora estaba el tema con sus padres que estaban por llegar de Inglaterra, parecía que aún vivían en la época victoriana y en cuanto a clases sociales mejor no pensar en eso…..al parecer Anthony y Archie no serían los únicos con problemas pero seguiría el ejemplo de ellos también.

De pronto un movimiento brusco las asustó un poco.

- Chicas! Lo siento! Están bien? – Gritó Archie desde el timón.

- Jajajajajaja – Rieron el capitán y los otros dos.

- Querido primo si tanto te ríes será porque tienes confianza en dirigir este barco igual que el tío Vincent no? – Le dijo con mirada retadora a lo que Tom sonrió asintiendo también – Si logras llevarlo hasta la mitad del lago me lanzaré al agua.

- Pero si no lo logras – Continuó ahora Tom – Serás tú quien se lance al agua y nos acompañes nadando durante 15 minutos a lado del barco.

- Ustedes dos están dementes – Les dijo Anthony mientras les daba la mano para sellar el pacto – Muy bien, aquí voy – Se concentró en el timón que tenía en sus manos y su rostro se tornó serio.

No hubo opción, las chicas los habían retado por estar siempre con esa clase de bromas y la persona en cuestión suspiró resignada ante la mirada burlona del otro, por suerte habían llevado sus trajes de baño. Candy lo observó y suspiró también, vaya con este trío, pensó mentalmente que más tarde le aconsejaría que nunca más volviera a aceptar un trato con ese par.

- Bien, aquí voy…. – Hizo un perfecto clavado en el agua y todos esperaron a que saliera – Está fría!

- Jajajajajajajajaajaja – Rió Anthony de buena gana al ver a su primo en el agua nadando a lado de ellos – Me las estoy cobrando todas y ahora es el turno de Tom – Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo que estaba por hacer lo mismo – Suerte muchachos! Olvidaron que era el hijo del capitán.

Dieron las 2 de la tarde y ya para entonces todos habían quedado tostados por el sol, Anthony y Candy estaban sentados al frente del yate, ambos estaban descalzos y tenían el agua a sus pies, el joven se había doblado su pantalón blanco hasta las rodillas, irradiaban la frescura que siempre había en sus corazones, era delicioso relajarse de esa manera bajo el sol que pensaron que esto lo tendrían que hacer más seguido.

El guapo médico se quedó observando el paisaje a su alrededor y levantó su rostro hacia el cielo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, Candy lo observó en silencio ruborizándose discretamente al ver su piel bronceada con un hermoso tono dorado que hacían lucir, aún más si es que eso era posible, sus ojos mucho más azules.

- Sucede algo pecosa?

- Eh? No!...nada Anthony! – Agachó la vista con las mejillas encendidas.

- Tal como lo imaginé el doctor Leonard me las iba a hacer pagar todas juntas.

- De qué hablas?

- Que la siguiente semana no tendré ningún descanso y al parecer ya dirigiré muchas de las cirugías aunque no me ha dado las más complejas aún, además pronto comenzaré a estudiar los avances en cardiología, en este campo se han estado haciendo muchos descubrimientos últimamente.

- Pero creí que ibas por pediatría – Dijo sorprendida.

- Lo siento pecosa pero eso te lo dije para animarte a que lo hicieras, sé bien cuánto te gusta hacer tus rondas en el área pediátrica y a mí también pero me interesa mucho el área de cardiología – Le sonrió.

- Eres un tramposo – Dijo mientras se recargaba sobre su hombro.

- Pero aún así me quieres – Le sonrió tiernamente.

- Oigan tórtolos!

- Qué sucede Tom? – Preguntó Anthony

- Que ya es hora de comer, no se vive solamente de amor por si no lo sabían.

Todo el grupo rió ante el bochorno de la pareja de rubios que no se había percatado del tiempo que había pasado, el joven se puso de pie y ayudó a su novia, ahora fue el turno de sonrojarse de él pues su vestido tenía un bello escote y sus bellas piernas lucían largas y suaves.

Durante la comida que constó de unos deliciosos sándwiches y bocadillos de carnes frías y quesos además de fruta y refresco y un poco de vino el capitán les fue obsequiando a todos regalos con objetos tradicionales de todas partes del mundo.

A Archie le regaló un elegante reloj suizo, a Tom un sombrero de la época de los Mosqueteros en Francia junto con una espada, a Annie un hermoso vestido español, a Patty dos libros con los últimos descubrimientos en Egipto y África, a Anthony y a Candy les entregó un solo regalo dejándolos intrigados, rápidamente lo abrieron para ver que se trataba y se encontraron con unos hermosos trajes japoneses, para él un elegante hakama de seda color azul marino el pantalón y azul celeste en la parte superior y a Candy una hermosa yukata blanca con flores de cerezo color rosa pálido.

Todos les pidieron a la pareja que se pusieran la vestimenta japonesa y a como pudieron porque en realidad no entendían mucho sobre eso se vistieron, primero salió Anthony muy sonriente, el traje le quedaba perfecto, como de los antiguos samurái, pero cuando la bella chica salió de la habitación todos aplaudieron ante la imagen, se veía más dulce de lo que era dejando a Anthony boquiabierto, al ser el vestido entallado dejaba ver a la perfección su figura femenina y el delicado bordado de flores de un tono rosa pálido le dio una aire realmente delicado, llegó hasta donde Anthony sonrojada pero no porque él la estuviera viendo de esa manera sino porque ella estaba embelesada observando si figura varonil, el suave viento sopló en esa instante y las amplias mangas del traje azul de Anthony flotaron en el aire bajo su porte totalmente firme meciendo también sus cabellos dorados como el sol y cuando la vio a los ojos se arreboló aún más. Vincent sólo sonrió ante la escena.

Más tarde los chicos bajaron del yate para pasear en bote y Anthony y Candy se quedaron a bordo con el señor Brown mientras él les contaba sobre Rosemarie y Anthony de cuando era pequeño.

- Cuando Anthony comenzó a caminar fue un problema, era muy pequeño aún, tendría unos 2 años, recuerdo en una ocasión que llegué a la mansión después de un largo viaje y Rosemarie salió muy apurada sin siquiera saludarme diciendo que no encontraba a Anthony por ningún lado, de inmediato lo buscamos por todas partes y resultó que se había quedado dormido debajo de la mesa junto a su oso de peluche favorito y cuando se despertó nos preguntó por qué estábamos tan asustados, nadie pudo reprenderlo con la sonrisa que nos había obsequiado y Rosemarie lo único que atinó fue a abrazarlo.

- Jajajajaja no lo creo – Decía Candy imaginándolo.

- Es verdad, se quedaba dormido en los lugares menos pensados, aunque era un niño de lo más activo pero cuando le daba sueño no importaba el lugar, incluso se dormía en las caballerizas y en varias ocasiones Tomás, el encargado, lo llevaba en sus brazos hasta su cuarto.

- Papá….

- Anthony, es muy lindo para mí conocer más de ti, debiste ser un niño muy bello.

- Claro que sí – Se cruzó de brazos con fingido orgullo.

- Pero de pequeño era muy especial con la comida algunas veces sobre todo con las verduras, algunas veces lo atrapamos viéndolo que le daba la comida a los caballos y Rosemarie no era muy buena que digamos en ese tema, en una ocasión horneó galletas para nosotros pero se le quemaron un poco, tendrías unos 4 años en ese entonces, al inicio hiciste un gesto de desagrado pero al ver la tristeza en el rostro de tu mamá comenzaste a comerlas todas y le dijiste que estaban deliciosas.

- Jajajaja eso es muy dulce Anthony – Volteó a verlo y éste se sonrojó un poco.

- Jajajaja Anthony era un niño muy hermoso nos decían todos, Rosemarie me dijo que incluso Albert se puso en una ocasión celoso de ti porque aunque eran muy parecidos, el que tú fueras el más pequeño hacía que la atención se desviara hacia ti.

- Albert en ese entonces también era un niño – Meditó Candy – Y siendo que tu mamá lo cuidaba pensó que ya no lo iba a querer.

- Aunque después lo alejaron de nosotros, tengo muy vagos recuerdos de ese tiempo cuando jugaba con él – Dijo de pronto recordando al famoso príncipe de la colina que Candy una vez le había mencionado y que tanto le gustaba – Candy…

- Sí Anthony?

- Mi tío y yo somos tan parecidos aún?

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por la llegada del resto de los chicos, decidieron que se quedarían despiertos toda la noche para ver el amanecer en el lago Michigan, pronto oscureció y la quietud invadió el lago aunque a lo lejos veían las luces que emanaban de otras embarcaciones pequeñas que seguían ahí.

- Chicos, agradezcamos al capitán Brown por esta velada! – Se puso de pie Tom.

- Por el capitán! – Todos elevaron sus bebidas.

- Anthony, por esta ocasión por favor acepta esta copa de buen vino, tenemos mucho que celebrar.

- Mucho que celebrar? – Levantó una ceja el aludido.

- Claro! – Dijo Archie de lo más sonriente – Estamos todos reunidos aquí con tu papá a quien tenías mucho que no veías no? Anda.

- Está bien pero sólo será una copa – El joven bebió un poco de lo que le habían ofrecido y se sentó junto a Candy.

- Más tarde llegó Tom a llenarla otra vez – Por nuestra amistad Anthony!

- Por nuestra amistad Tom – Aunque esta vez sólo bebió la mitad del vaso.

- Vamos Anthony! Cuando uno brinda debe tomarse todo el contenido, no me digas que el alcohol no te sienta bien? Jajajaja

- Claro que no – Dijo el otro herido en su orgullo – Es sólo que no me apetece.

- Sí claro, entonces brindaré con Archie jajaja.

- Tom! – Le recriminó Patty – Qué pretendes ahora?

- Nada Patty – Le guiñó el ojo ante el suspiro resignado de la otra – Te ves linda enojada sabías?

- Anthony – Le dijo Candy en voz baja – Será mejor que estés alerta, estoy segura de que algo traman esos dos.

El rubio asintió mientras los observaba.

- Capitán, en dónde está esa bebida especial de la que nos habló? – Preguntó Tom.

- Está guardada en esa caja, pero no les recomendaría que tomaran de ella, me comentaron que es muy fuerte, pensaba regalársela a algún amigo, no creo que sea del gusto de ustedes muchachos.

Las sonrisas malévolas de Archie y Tom aparecieron de inmediato – Nosotros la tomaremos capitán! – Dijeron efusivamente dejando desconcertado al buen señor.

- No es hermoso Candy?

- Ya lo creo que sí mi amor, esta noche es mágica, jamás creí que pasaría una noche en medio de un lago junto a ti y todos nuestros amigos, solamente falta…

- Stear – Dijo en tono triste el rubio.

- Sí, el destino puede llegar a ser muy caprichoso a veces.

- Este es un hermoso lugar para escapar de todos no lo crees? – Le dijo con un intenso brillo en sus ojos y animarla al recordar a su querido primo – Podría convertirse en nuestro lugar favorito como la casa en el bosque.

- Anthony… - La muchacha agachó la cabeza sonrojada.

- Anthony!

- Qué sucede Archie? – Dijo Anthony lamentándose de la interrupción de su primo.

- Tom nos ha retado a nadar desde la mitad del lago hasta la orilla mañana si no tomamos esta bebida especial que nos ha preparado, dice que los vaqueros en su rancho la acostumbran.

El joven suspiró – No importa, prefiero nadar.

- Vamos Anthony, hasta tu papá ya tomó un poco, mira, además Tom la ha preparado para nosotros, sería una descortesía.

- Está bien, pero solamente esta copa y ya, no es correcto perder la conciencia cuando estamos cuidando de nuestras novias.

- Pero qué dices, acaso va a poder más Tom que nosotros que desde chicos aprendimos a beber para los eventos sociales?

Y diciendo esto el rubio procedió a beber rápidamente el contenido de la copa de un solo trago, se le hizo completamente desconocida la bebida y muy fuerte pero finalmente la terminó y colocó la copa a un lado suyo, lo que todos olvidaron es que mezclar el vino tinto con esta nueva bebida no resultaría nada bueno.

- Listo, contentos? Tom! Serás tú quien mañana nade en el lago me oíste?!

- Jajajajaja estoy seguro que no bebiste ni siquiera la mitad del vaso amigo.

- Cómo que no! Mira…. – Tomó la botella que Archie traía en sus manos y volvió a llenarla tomándosela toda de un tirón.

- Ahora sí, viste? Mañana te haré de orilla a orilla jajajaja.

Candy y Archie se sorprendieron pues tenía su cara completamente roja.

- Anthony, mi amor te sientes bien?

- Claro que sí, ese par me las pagará tarde o temprano – Le sonrió, se había repuesto ya un poco del fuerte brebaje.

Archie llega con su amigo – Tom – Dijo algo preocupado – Se tomó todo el contenido, qué haremos?

- Qué? Todo? Ni siquiera nosotros pudimos tomar la mitad del sake que nos dio el capitán! Pensé que no toleraría ni siquiera el primer sorbo. Por eso le dije eso!

Todos se reunieron a conversar en ese momento, ya era entrada la medianoche, Candy se encontraba platicando con Annie y Patty mientras que el capitán les explicaba a los muchachos anécdotas de sus viajes y todos los países que había visitado mientras que una figura que permanecía en absoluto silencio observaba las pequeñas olas del lago que reflejaban la luz de la luna moverse de un lado a otro y rápidamente, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y le pareció muy gracioso ver cómo el barco se movía, intentó ponerse de pie pero el vaivén de la nave no se lo permitió.

- Jajajajajajaja

Todos voltearon al escuchar la sonora carcajada de Anthony.

- Anthony! – Dijeron todos al unísono sorprendidos y voltearon a verlo, tenía sus mejillas encendidas.

- Qué pasa? – Les preguntó divertido.

- Anthony – Dijo Candy entre nerviosismo y una ligera sonrisa – Mi amor te encuentras bien?

- Claro que sí Candy, es sólo que me dio mucha gracia.

- Qué cosa?

- En realidad… – Dijo mientras se colocaba una mano en su frente – Ya no lo recuerdo jajajajaja lo que sí sé es que este barco se mueve demasiado, papá deberías anclar aquí.

- Se mueve…demasiado? – Preguntó Archie.

- Ay no! Tom! – Le lanzó una furiosa mirada la rubia a quien consideraba un hermano – Esta me la van a pagar! Qué fue lo que bebió Anthony!

En eso el joven comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban los chicos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Y bien?

- Y bien qué Anthony? – Dijo nervioso Archie.

- Acaso piensas esperar hasta que tu padre regrese en meses para hacerle frente? Los elegantes Andley no te dirán qué hacer o sí? – Le dijo mientras se ponía frente a él acercando mucho su rostro.

- Ya, ya lo haré Anthony…

- No, no, primo, tenemos que ir al consorcio y decirles que de ahora en adelante abandonamos el apellido Andley, qué te parece?

- A-Anthony sí, después iremos…

- Vamos ahora mismo! Tengo un par de cosas qué decirle a ese Collin, vamos…

- Espera Anthony! Mañana iremos qué opinas? Ya es de noche ahora…

- Es verdad – Se entristeció y después reparó en la otra persona – Tom…

- Sí Anthony?

- Lamento decírtelo pero qué clase de bebida es ela que preparaste? Sabe horrible jajajaja

- De verdad? – Dijo sudando frío – Ya decía yo que algo me había faltado aunque a mí no me pareció tan malo.

- Qué bueno que te dedicas al rancho jajajaja eres pésimo, Patty, no permitas que Tom se dedique a la cocina nunca jajajajaja.

Se fue hacia su lugar dejando a los dos chicos boquiabiertos, si sobrio era sincero qué no diría con unas copas de más?

- Este barco se mueve mucho papá! Jajajaja – Dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie otra vez.

- Archie, Tom! Esta vez se pasaron de la raya!

- Candy, lo sentimos – Bajó la cabeza Tom.

- Qué fue lo que le dieron?! – Les exigió respuesta mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera.

- Es una bebida especial que traía el capitán desde Japón, se llama sake.

- Sa…ke? Y qué es eso?

- No lo sé pero es realmente muy fuerte, ni siquiera nosotros pudimos probarlo.

- Mi hijo sí que tendrá dolor de cabeza mañana – Dijo ante el sonrojo de los dos culpables del estado del rubio – Sería mejor que durmiera un poco.

- Candy! – Le gritó Annie.

- Qué pasa Annie?

- Anthony está en la orilla del bote! Se puede caer!

La pecosa corrió a como pudo por el lujoso yate hasta llegar en donde él estaba.

- Anthony, mi amor, ven, será mejor que descanses un poco.

- Mira Candy, desde aquí se ve el reflejo de Chicago.

- Eso es…verdad.

- Candy, sabes quién es el príncipe de la colina?

- El príncipe!

- Sí, yo lo sé – Le dijo acercándose a ella – Es mi tío, el chico que te gustaba era mi tío.

- Lo…lo sé mi amor, anda ven conmigo, eso ya no importa.

En eso el rubio la abrazó fuertemente diciéndole al oído – Pecosa, es una tortura dormir en mi cama solo sin sentir el dulce calor de tu cuerpo, te necesito a mi lado, quédate conmigo esta noche… te amo pecosa…

La aludida se sonrojó al límite ante esa propuesta de su novio aunque sabía que no estaba totalmente consciente de lo que decía pero igual saber que él tenía esa necesidad de ella la puso muy nerviosa.

- Ven amor, vamos a tu camarote.

- Te quedarás conmigo?

- Hablaremos de eso cariño pero ahora necesitas dormir un poco.

- No quiero… - Dijo mientras era guiado por la rubia quien se sentía que estaba cuidando de un niño pequeño, menos mal que se ponía así y no violento y necio como…. Detuvo su pensamiento.

Ya sobre la cama el joven la jaló suavemente atrapándola en sus brazos y la besó como no la había podido besar en todo el día.

- Anthony… - Habló en voz baja

- Extrañé esto durante todo el día – Le sonrió.

- Duerme un poco amor, te hará bien – Le habló cariñosamente ella.

El rubio colocó un brazo sobre sus ojos. – Cómo puedo dormir si el barco se mueve terriblemente, esta vez sí que me las pagarán… – Antes de que terminara de hablar fue quedándose dormido, ya era la 1 de la mañana para ese entonces.

- Cómo está Candy?

- Se ha quedado dormido, ahora no podré ver el amanecer junto a él por culpa de ustedes dos!

Dieron las 5:30 de la mañana cuando el heredero despertó, aún en ese estado su cuerpo no olvidó su costumbre de levantarse muy temprano, recordaba muy poco de lo que había sucedido y se sorprendió al encontrarse en la penumbra de su camarote.

- Pero qué pasó aquí? En dónde están los demás? – Subió por las escaleras totalmente desconcertado con sus cabellos algo despeinados.

- Anthony! – Exclamó su padre y el resto volteó.

- Qué es lo que pasó papá?

- Anthony! – Candy corrió abrazándolo fuertemente sin que él entendiera absolutamente nada – Veremos el amanecer juntos como dijimos!

Nadie la explicaba nada aún, pero se sentía algo aturdido así que sólo atinó a sonreírle a Candy, sentarse a su lado y abrazarla mientras observaban cómo poco a poco tímidos rayos de luz se asomaban a través de las montañas que adquirían un leve tono rosado y naranja.

Mientras observaban el amanecer el padre de Anthony se pone de pie a su lado y mientras ve el sol salir le dice:

- Anthony, esto es tuyo – Le dice mientras le entrega unas llaves – El Rosemarie es tuyo.

- Qué?! Papá pero no puedo aceptarlo!

- Eres mi único hijo Anthony, no puedo entregarlo a nadie más que a ti, también, algún día mi compañía aunque pequeña en comparación con la los Andley será tuya.

- Papá…honraré con todo mi esfuerzo la dedicación con la que lograste erigir tu compañía.

- Hijo no es necesario.

- Por qué lo dices?

- Será tuya, sí, pero sé que tu vocación es la de médico, puedes hacer lo que desees con la compañía, venderla, administrarla, lo que quieras.

- No, porque diste tu vida en ello y para mí vale más que la fortuna de los Andley que lo han tenido todo desde hace siglos y solamente la han hecho crecer.

- Hijo….

- Será un honor para mí papá.

Vincent observó asombrado la mirada de determinación de Anthony y se conmovió ante el hombre que tenía frente a él, lo abrazó fuertemente y asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras los demás observaban la íntima escena.

Después de agradecerle al capitán la hermosa velada en la que hubo de todo, los chicos regresan a Chicago, un par de días después la rutina regresó a la mansión Andley, Anthony se dedicó de lleno al hospital, tanto ya como se lo había indicado el doctor Leonard que apenas lo veían en casa, afortunadamente para él Albert estaba en Chicago en esa temporada y no tenía mucha necesidad de ir al consorcio Andley, gesto que agradeció pues dormía pocas horas, Candy comenzó con su especialización en pediatría interesándose en cirugía en esa área, ya que no había ido a la guerra para su fortuna, el área de cirugía le había gustado mucho y Anthony la había animado a continuar con sus estudios. Archie continuó yendo al consorcio junto con Albert pero ninguna de sus cartas a su padre eran respondidas y eso lo frustraba.

Regresaban de cenar con sus amigos y el joven acompaña a la joven de lentes a su casa.

- Tom, muchas gracias, fue una velada muy linda pero debo preparar mis cosas para mis clases.

- Descuida Patty – Le sonrió ligeramente – Patty, en unos días, deberé regresar al rancho, con el nuevo transporte que he comprado debo capacitar al personal para que sepa cómo usarlo.

- Lo sé Tom – Agachó un poco la vista – Sé que la mayor parte del tiempo estás en el rancho, te estaré esperando, no te preocupes por eso.

- Patty…

- Patricia O'Brian, entra a la casa de inmediato!

- Papá! – Abrió los ojos inmensamente la chica de larga melena castaña mientras al orgulloso hombre observaba inquisidoramente al joven con el que se encontraba su hija.

La dulce chica cerró sus puños y pese a que su corazón le latía furiosamente contrarió su orden.

- En un momento más papá, primero debo despedirme de Tom.

- Patty, yo debo hablar con tu padre.

- No!...Tom, hablaré primero yo con ellos.

- Sé bien que es probable que no me acepten con la diferencia económica Patty pero…

- Tom, te equivocas, ese no sería tanto el problema sino que…

- Patricia O'Brian cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes estar a solas con un chico!

- Papá!

- Eh? – Se sorprendió mucho Tom.

- Ése es el principal problema, Tom – Lo tomó de las manos y sus ojos brillaron tan hermosamente que el chico no supo qué decir – Hablaré primero con ellos, te veré pronto, adiós!

La chica caminó con decisión a su casa sin amedrentarse ante la alta figura de su padre que la veía con seriedad.

- Querida! Patricia estaba con un joven! Y para colmo se ve que no es de nuestra clase!

- Patty! Mi querida Patty! – La alegre dama llegó corriendo a abrazar a su hija – Estás enamorada! Me alegro tanto por ti! Tienes que presentarme a ese joven pues no debes olvidar las buenas costumbres que te hemos enseñado.

- Querida! MI Patty no puede andar con un chico común! Seremos el hazmerreír de todos! Te prohíbo terminantemente Patricia que salgas con ese muchacho! – Alzó la voz.

- Perdóname padre pero eso no lo haré! Tom es mi novio y yo le amo!

- Qué? – Vio el rostro lindo de su hija que lo veía con enojo – Desde cuándo mi dulce y obediente Patty se ha revelado contra mis órdenes? Acaso eso es lo que te ha enseñado ese muchachillo verdad? Es de buena cuna acaso? No lo creo…

- Tom fue adoptado por el señor Stevens papá y tienen un próspero rancho, él es muy inteligente y tiene mucho futuro.

- Qué? un huérfano?! Acaso perdiste la razón?!

- Eso a mí no me importa papá!

- Tranquilízate querido… no es lo que yo esperaba tampoco pero…

- Jamás te daré mi consentimiento Patricia para tu noviazgo con ese huérfano me oíste? Jamás!

- Papá! Ya perdí a Stear una vez y siempre me lamentaré no haber hecho más por él ni de haberlo convencido de lo contrario! No volveré a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veo al que amo partir! Quiero estar con Tom y eso haré! – Le habló entre sollozos recordando a Stear.

- Ese chico sí que era digno de pertenecer a la familia Patricia! Pero no por eso ahora te vas a conformar con…

- BASTA! Te prohíbo que digas algo de Tom!

- PATRICIA ENTIENDE!

- EDUARD O'BRIAN! Deja en paz a mi querida nieta!

- Mamá!

- Quizás tú le prohíbas verlo pero tiene mi permiso y el de su madre también, no es así querida Sophie?

- Martha tiene razón querido, Patty ya ha sufrido demasiado.

- Ustedes tres son sólo unas mujeres sentimentales! Jamás daré mi consentimiento para ese noviazgo me escuchaste Patricia? Faltaba menos, mi dulce y adorada Patty con un joven…

- Eduard! Sé bien que ni siquiera te interesa tanto el estatus de ese joven pero eres tan celoso con tu hija que si por ti fuera ella se quedaba soltera para siempre no?!

- No es así mamá!

- Claro que sí! Por eso la enviaste al San Pablo pese a que ella no quería, sólo eres un hombre terco, necio y celoso!

- Pero mamá! – La única persona capaz de quitarle autoridad al imponente señor O'Brian era precisamente su rebelde madre.

- Deja que Patty haga su vida o me la llevaré conmigo a donde no puedas encontrarla.

El hombre ya se estaba cansando de los argumentos con su madre y quiso ponerle fin a todo ese teatro que se estaba armando.

- Patricia, te prohíbo que salgas de esta casa y veas a ese muchacho y a tus amigas, entendiste? Ahora vete a tu cuarto!

Ni siquiera pudo responderle de la indignación mientras sujetaba fuertemente su vestido con las manos y se marchó corriendo sin decir nada.

La noticia llegó al día siguiente a la mansión Andley.

- Le han prohibido salir – Dijo Tom con el ánimo por los suelos.

- Debes ir a hablar con él Tom – Le dijo su mejor amigo.

- Lo sé Anthony, jamás me importó mi origen, ni por un segundo, ahora no sé por qué dudo…..sé bien que todo con la granja va muy bien y lo poco que he logrado invertir está convirtiendo a la granja en una importante proveedora pero por mucho que logre mi origen y mi apellido no serán nada aún ante todos.

- Pero Tom…

- Eso lo sé muy bien – Comentó con la mirada perdida en el jardín de rosas – Debería de dejar de causarle problemas a Patty.

- Sabes bien que los que están mal son ellos Tom – Se molestó Anthony.

- Cómo puedo presentarme ante su padre y cuando me pregunte qué clase de futuro le puedo dar yo si ni yo mismo tengo la respuesta Anthony.

- El Tom que yo conozco jamás dudaría de él mismo!

- No le quiero causar problemas a Patty, qué no lo entiendes? – Se levantó Tom molesto, entre todas sus responsabilidades con la granja y Chicago se sintió perdido.

Anthony se acercó a él y lo levantó de golpe – Tom Stevens jamás se acobardaría por una tontería como esa! Vaya vaquero resultaste ser, esto es lo que menos esperaría Patty de ti!

Las miradas de los dos amigos se cruzaron con enojo y Tom sintió que si fuera como en aquella ocasión cuando tiró sus tarros de leche le propinaría un buen golpe pero se contuvo pues sabía que lo que le decía era verdad y sólo se deshizo de su agarre aventándolo.

- Anthony! Tom! – Llegaron corriendo Candy, Archie y Annie sorprendidos de verlos a punto de los golpes.

- Anthony! Qué sucede? Tom?

- No pasa nada Candy, yo ya me iba – Tom se alejó del grupo a preparar sus cosas sin decir más, cuando llegó a su habitación se encontró con una carta de Patty que leyó rápidamente, y así como la leyó en segundos rápidamente buscó papel y pluma para responderle.

"…_Patty, lo único que quiero es ver tu linda sonrisa siempre en tu rostro, no permitiré que vuelas a sufrir cuando has vuelto a recobrar el brillo en tus ojos…."_

Candy y Annie recibieron una invitación a comer de alguien muy especial esa tarde en el …hospital?

- Abuela Martha!

- Candy! Annie! Qué bueno que pudieron venir.

- Abuela, qué sucede? Se trata de Patty cierto? – Preguntó Candy mientras se sentaban en la mesa donde se encontraba la anciana.

- Así es, estoy muy preocupada por ella, mi hijo puede ser un testarudo cuando quiere, ni siquiera ha podido asistir a la Universidad aunque eso no es problema, es tan inteligente que de inmediato se pondrá al corriente pero, Tom y ella no han podido hablar, así que quería proponerles algo.

- De qué se trata?

- Mi hijo y su esposa asistirán a una gala esta noche, aunque ha dado instrucciones a los empleados de no permitir la entrada a nadie yo estaré ahí – Les guiñó el ojo.

- Abuela! Eso me parece perfecto! Debo avisarle a Tom!

- Muy bien! De mi hijo me encargo yo, es tan celoso y quiere tanto a Patty que no tolera verla ni siquiera en los bailes que la inviten a bailar, así fue desde siempre. Por cierto Candy..

- Sí abuela?

- En dónde está el apuesto de tu novio? Quisiera saludarlo ja, ja, ja!

- A Anthony!

- Síiiiiiiii, él trabaje en este hospital no?

Para fortuna de la abuela y mala suerte del joven médico logró ver a Candy con Annie cuando se dirigían a la cafetería y pasó a saludarlas.

- Doctor Andley!

- Señora Martha! – Se sorprendió y después sonrió – Buenas tardes, me alegro de verla tan bien como siempre, pero qué hace en el hospital? Acaso se siente mal?

- Sí doctor – Puso un rostro afligido – La verdad es que no me he sentido muy bien y vine a consulta, en estos momentos estaba por retirarme, sería tan amable en ayudarme y llevarme a mi coche que me espera? Cof, cof! Adiós chicas! – Cuando volteó les sonrió ampliamente.

- Desde luego que sí – Cayendo totalmente en su pequeña trampa ofreciéndole su brazo a lo que la abuela encantada aceptó – Nos vemos después Candy, Annie.

- A..Anthony espera! – Candy iba a decirle que no era como decía la abuela.

- Jajajaja la abuela Martha es imposible – Concluyó Annie.

Por la noche la tropa Andley y sus amigos se dirigen a los suburbios de Chicago a la residencia O'Brian, primero se bajan Anthony y Archie para asegurarse de que pueden entrar a la casa y les hacen la seña de que vayan.

- Los estaba esperando.

- Abuela! Qué susto nos diste – Suspiró Candy llevando su mano al pecho – Y Patty?

- Le dije que esperara en el jardín, en la fuente – Dijo viendo directamente a Tom quien asintió – Iré a verla, por cierto Anthony.

- Qué pasa?

- Tenías razón, no era el Tom de siempre – La sonrisa entre ambos confirmó la gran amistad que tenían.

La nerviosa chica paseaba de un lugar a otro, tenía muy presente lo que él le había escrito, por instantes su carácter temeroso y tímido la hacía dudar pero recordando el ejemplo de sus amigos se armaba de valor.

- Patty…

- Tom!

Los jóvenes corrieron hasta fundirse en un largo abrazo.

- Patty, te he extrañado mucho!

- Y yo a ti Tom!

- Patty, sobre la carta…

- La conservo conmigo Tom – Sonrió ampliamente – Porque me da valor para seguir adelante, gracias por decirme que permanecerás a mi lado, temía que por los problemas con mi padre…

- Te equivocas Patty, dejarme derrotar no es algo que me hayan enseñado en el Hogar de Pony ni mi padre, es verdad que tengo que dejar Chicago pero volveré, es una promesa, me esperarás Patty?

- No hay necesidad de preguntármelo Tom, yo…yo convenceré a mi padre! Él está aún molesto y sé que en este momento no escucharía nuestros argumentos, la abuela Martha estará conmigo.

- Gracias Patty, lo solucionaremos, no soy muy bueno en esto pero te escribiré lo más pronto que pueda.

- Podrías, enviar las cartas a Candy por favor? No quisiera que tampoco pudiera saber de ti a través de nuestras cartas.

- Lo haré, me voy Patty no quiero que tengas problemas, los que trabajan aquí pueden vernos – Tenían sus manos unidas y se puso nervioso pero también ansioso porque sabía que no podría sentir sus labios en mucho tiempo, se acercó a Patty ruborizado y le dio un tierno beso.

- Adiós Patty…

- Tom…adiós – La jovencita se quedó de pie inmóvil viendo cómo la figura de su novio se alejaba y perdía en la oscuridad.

El joven que había llenado de risas a sus amigos partió al día siguiente con la promesa de regresar lo antes posible.

Ella sentía que todos lograrían a su manera salir adelante de sus problemas, iba pensando por el pasillo del hospital con su traje de enfermera en cómo ella y Anthony ahora dedicaban muchas noches de estudio en sus respectivas áreas, aunque el estudio no era su fuerte pensaba que era por influencia de Anthony que en esta ocasión no le resultaba tan difícil lograr buenas notas además…se sonrojó…era encantador cuando Anthony le explicaba algo que ella no lograba entender y él la escuchaba encantado cuando ella le platicaba lo bella que era cuidar de los niños aunque le daba la impresión de que a veces la veía más a ella de lo que en realidad escuchaba y sonrió sonrojada aún más, la tía abuela realmente no los entendía pero había optado por no protestar, no se percató de que alguien la observaba detrás de una columna, los celos y la envidia de aquel que la poseía lo estaban trastornando, golpeó con su puño la columna.

- Maldito Collin! Ya tenía todo preparado y ahora me dices que espere un poco más! – La evidencia en su rostro frustrado era evidente - Nunca permitiré que él sea feliz! Lo detesto y ella también por burlarse de mí! Lo pagarán los dos!

Antes de que fuera descubierto se alejó corriendo del jardín del hospital, Anthony que iba caminando en ese momento alcanzó a observar la figura que corría y se perdía en la salida del hospital y frunció el ceño.

- Juraría que era Neil, quizás …dejó una nota para Candy! O habrá venido a buscarla – Comenzó a correr rápidamente buscando a la pecosa por todos lados.

- Candy! – Se acercó corriendo.

- Anthony! Qué sucede Anthony? Por qué corres?

- Candy – Dijo recobrando el aliento – Viste a Neil? No has recibido más cartas?

- Eh? No amor, por qué lo dices? No lo he visto y tampoco han aparecido más cartas en mi casillero.

- Por nada amor, lamento preguntarlo de repente – Volteó de nueva cuenta a la entrada del hospital pero ya no había nadie ahí.

Regresaron juntos a la mansión al terminar su turno, preguntaron por Albert pero la tía abuela les indicó que había recibido indicaciones de visitar Washington con urgencia y además, habían recibido una invitación de la casa Foster, no había más remedio, Anthony tendría que ir como representante del clan Andley no sin que antes éste protestara y le dijera que la invitación era para todos por tanto Candy y los demás también irían o de lo contrario no cubriría a su tío en esta ocasión. La tía abuela tuvo que acceder, sabía que no habría poder que hiciera cambiar.

- Amor – Dijo Anthony preocupado por el sentir de ella – Estás bien con esto?

- Descuida mi amor, es un compromiso inevitable, además no hay nada de qué preocuparse – Sonrió a lo que él afianzó la unión de sus manos mientras se dirigían a la mansión de los Foster.

La comitiva Andley quedó impresionada ante la majestuosidad de la cena y de la cantidad de invitados, sabían que los Foster eran aún más ricos que los Andley y pese a estar acostumbrados a ver este tipo de despliegues no pudieron evitar sorprenderse.

- Señor Foster, muchas gracias por su atenta invitación, en nombre de mi tío Albert quien se encuentra fuera de la ciudad y del clan Andley me permito felicitarlo por la espléndida recepción – Habló con soltura y seguridad el joven mientras estrechaba la mano.

- Querido Anthony, muchacho, me alegro mucho de verte! Es una pena que William no se encontrara, tenía temas qué tratar con él mmm aunque si hacía eso de seguro que mi esposa me regañaría por hablar de negocios en esta fiesta jajaja, espera un segundo, Isabella, hija mía, Anthony está aquí.

- Qué? Anthony! – Sonrió ilusionada y caminó presurosa para saludarlo, había decidido quizás inconscientemente vestirse aún más femenina, esta vez de rosa pálido que contrastaba enormemente con su cabello negro y brillante, el escote era discretamente más pronunciado que en anteriores ocasiones, el sueño de toda chica de que aquel al que se ama anhele sentir a la joven enamorada en todos los sentidos – Hola Anthony!

- Isabella, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Anthony – Hizo una ligera reverencia.

- No podría enorgullecerme más de mi adorada hija, no se ve hermosa esta noche amigo mío?

- Papá! – Se ruborizó.

- Isabella es una hermosa y elegante dama señor Foster. También quisieran saludarlos mi novia, mi primo Archie y su novia, me parece que a mi tía Elroy ya la vieron.

- Vinieron los demás? – Preguntó Isabella.

- Así es, les gustaría saludarte.

- Ya veo – Agachó su rostro tratando de esconder su tristeza.

El joven se disculpó con ellos y regresó a donde los suyos, en el apogeo de la fiesta, el par de ojos verdes hechiceros no pudo evitarlo más que observar a aquel dueño de su corazón, en todo el baile no dejó ni un solo instante a su novia, vio cómo la llenó de atenciones y también vio la mirada de amor de ella, si no sintiera lo que sintiera por él hasta admiraría a esa pareja y la perfecta sincronía en la que sus miradas y sonrisas parecían decírselo todo sin necesidad de palabras.

_Isabella eres una tonta! Por un momento tuve esperanzas con la llegada de Terrence, pensé que si ella no lo amaba lo suficiente entonces yo….. - _ Tengo que irme de aquí, no lo soporto – Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y una pequeña lágrima cayó sobre la mesa – Esto es demasiado!

Comienza a caminar para dirigirse al jardín y tomar un poco de aire fresco, durante su larga caminata toma una copa de champaña y la bebe de un solo sorbo, no era de su agrado en nada pero sentía que lo necesitaba, la puerta que daba al jardín….era en donde estaban ellos dos, con cada paso que daba más veía como su figura se aproximaba, sentía cómo sus ojos se tornaban aún más húmedos, tanto que su mirada se tornó borrosa y sólo veía al fondo la silueta de los dos rubios…Otro mesero pasó y volvió a tomarse otra copa, una tercera, sentía que avanzaba en cámara lenta y se detuvo.

- Anthony, no es ésa Isabella? Tiene dos copas en sus manos y está sola, en dónde estará su padre? – Preguntó Archie.

- Sí, es ella, algo no está bien, podría meterse en problemas en ese estado – Comentó mientras observaba cómo posaba la copa vacía en la mesa, suspiraba y continuaba con la otra, sería acaso que estuviera así por…?

- Enseguida regresamos caballeros – Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos,– Annie y yo iremos a refrescarnos un poco.

- Está bien pecosa – Le sonrió poniéndose de pie educadamente al marcharse las dos jóvenes.

Finalmente la chica se dio ánimos para pasar por esa puerta de cristal, caminó lo más que pudo sin voltear a la mesa en donde se encontraba él, sólo quería huir de ahí y no verlo más junto a ella.

- Archie, enseguida regreso, algo no está bien.

- Eh? De qué hablas Anthony? – Pero él gallardo joven ya se había marchado.

La buscó por todo el enorme jardín sin encontrarla, fue a la fuente donde había platicado con ella la última vez pero no tuvo éxito, en el estado en el que parecía encontrarse sería peligroso estar sola, caminó un poco más hasta ver una luz muy tenue que provenía de un invernadero con paredes y techo de cristal que tenían en su propiedad, entra despacio.

- Isabella?

No obtuvo respuesta, avanzó un trecho hasta que la encontró sentada sobre una silla color blanco y su cabeza recostada entre sus brazos.

- Isabella…

Pero la joven siguió sin responder ni levantar su rostro.

- Isabella te encuentras bien? Tu padre debe estar buscándote…Isabella – Se detuvo de pie frente a ella – Qué te ocurre?

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes….

- Pero…

- Solo bebí un poco más de la cuenta, eso es todo, por qué tenías que venir tú de entre todos?

- Te vi en el salón y me pareció que no te encontrabas bien, no debiste salir sola.

- No importa.

- Regresemos al salón sí?

- Anthony…. – Levantó su rostro sonrojado, inmediatamente notó que había estado llorando.

- Qué te ha ocurrido? Por qué lloras?

La chica se puso de pie frente a él.

- Recuerdas que me preguntaste si era realmente amor lo que sentía por ti?

- Sí, lo recuerdo.

- Al principio pensé que era una hermosa ilusión como me lo dijiste pues el recuerdo de ti desde niña siempre permaneció presente en mí pero…..te equivocaste, no es una ilusión lo que siento por ti….

- Isabella, lo sabes no es así?

- Sí, lo sé, pero aún así debo decírtelo, eres un gran hombre, hay muy pocos como tú, no sé si fue tu sonrisa, tu mirada o tu profunda voz pero…en tan sólo un par de conversaciones me di cuenta de que ya estabas muy dentro de mi corazón…Ya tengo la respuesta a tu pregunta – Lo observó con mirada triste mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y sus mejillas teñidas de un ligero rubor – Anthony, te amo.

El joven la vio con algo de tristeza pero sabía que debía responder con honradez y agradecimiento al hecho de que esa delicada pero fuerte joven le entregara sus sentimientos.

- Sé que decir un Lo siento a lo que me acabas de decir no sería suficiente ni las palabras que deseas escuchar y por el mismo respeto y honor que alguien tan valioso como tú merece de mi parte debo hablarte con la verdad Isabella.

- Lo sé – Silencio sus labios colocando su blanca mano sobre ellos – Lo sé Anthony, aún así, debo honrar a mi corazón no lo crees? Espero, que seas tan amado con la misma intensidad con la que tú lo haces. Yo siempre…estaré aquí.

- Lo siento, me dolió demasiado verte con Candy y por eso….

- Tranquila, no me expliques nada más, te sientes bien como para regresar a la fiesta?

- Sí…

- De acuerdo, regresemos Isabella.

El galeno dio media vuelta y al dar un paso fue detenido por la hermosa joven que lo había abrazado inesperadamente por la espalda y ocultaba su rostro en la misma.

- Anthony….Anthony – Dijo con voz entrecortada y leves sollozos.

Le dolió verla así, no lo merecía, mucho menos por alguien como él, pensó así que deshaciendo su abrazo suavemente se volteó para quedar frente a ella colocando sus manos sobre los hombros desnudos de la joven.

- Isabella por favor, creo que será mejor que no me presente más en esta casa.

- No!

- Será lo mejor Isabella, para ti…

Ambos se quedaron viendo, él dándole tiempo para que pensara en lo que le decía, ella dio un paso y se acercó tanto a él que escasos centímetros lo separaban.

- Isabella… - Estaba por separarse de ella, era evidente que se encontraba afectada por ese pequeño exceso de alcohol, cuando…

- Anthony estás aquí? – Se escuchó una voz femenina.

- Candy! – Dijo él.

- Dios….Candy! – Isabella retrocedió totalmente abochornada, ella le había dicho a esa chica que sólo si veía que ella no lo amaba como lo mereciera se acercaría a él.

- A…Anthony – La joven de ojos verdes y mirada dulce estaba totalmente sorprendida y quedó paralizada, sus ojos y su mente fueron más rápidos en dar un veredicto antes de que su corazón recordara el amor de él por ella - Isabella…

- Candy lo encontraste? – Preguntó el primo del joven.

- Está algo oscuro aquí – Comentó Annie.

La pareja llegó a donde la pecosa y también se detuvieron al ver a aquella joven con aquel que buscaban.

- Discúlpenme… - Dijo en un murmullo apenas audible la joven Foster y salió corriendo de allí.

Todos la vieron pasar y regresaron sus miradas con el rubio quien de inmediato comprendió el enredo en el que se había metido, suspiró internamente, sólo esperaba que le creyeran, cruzó su mirada con la de su amada Candy y por primera vez en su vida vio la sombra de la duda y la molestia en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Por su parte ella no sabía cómo actuar, ahí estaban los hechos, tan cerca y tan juntos, él con sus manos sobre sus hombros y la mirada de amor de ella y….

- Anthony, qué pasó aquí? Se encuentra bien Isabella?

- No, bebió de más y la encontré en este estado - Dijo serio al notarla tan callada.

- Claro, claro – Dijo Archie quien tampoco sabía cómo interpretar todo – Será mejor que regresemos todos al baile o comenzarán a preguntar.

- Candy…debemos hablar – Se acercó a su novia quien estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

- Eh? Sí…claro, será mejor que regresemos a la fiesta – Sin decir más comenzó a caminar regreso al ruidoso salón, _Debemos hablar? De qué? Que ya no me ama? Que siente algo por ella? – _Tuvo tanto miedo de que esto le fuera a decir que prefirió salir huyendo para no tener que escuchar esas dolorosas palabras y por otro lado se sentía molesta, celosa…completamente celosa, puso su mano sobre su corazón, nunca había sentido un sentimiento tan desagradable.

Annie y Archie se vieron a los ojos, conocían a Anthony no? Él sería incapaz….

- Candy, Candy!

- Perdón, qué me decías Anthony? – Le sonrió levemente.

- Te encuentras bien Candy? Te he estado hablando desde hace un rato pero parecías no escucharme.

- Lo siento Anthony, es sólo que estoy muy cansada.

- Entonces nos iremos ahora mismo, anunciaré nuestra partida – Se levantó y se alejó.

Durante el camino la joven volvió a ensimismarse en sus pensamientos y vio poco a los ojos a Anthony cosa que él notó de inmediato, dando por terminada su paciencia pues tratándose de Candy lo que menos soportaría en el mundo es volver a ve esa mirada que Candy le había dirigido en aquel invernadero y el silencio, pensó, era lo peor en una pareja, mañana a primera hora hablaría con ella.

- Cómo estuvo la recepción? – Preguntó la dama Elroy.

- Bien, estuvo bien tía abuela – Comentó Archie, el desayuno estaba inesperadamente silencioso.

- Pero qué pasa? Por qué no hablan? – Incluso la tía abuela se intrigó.

Anthony levantó la vista, observó que Annie y Archie lo veían con una mirada como si lo estuvieran analizando y Candy seguía desayunando en silencio. Suficiente de esas miradas acusatorias.

- No ocurre nada tía abuela – Se puso de pie dando por terminado su desayuno – Candy, pecosa – Dijo con ternura – Vayamos al jardín.

- No se hará tarde para llegar al hospital?

- No, primero, necesitamos hablar – Le respondió con seriedad, ella temiendo lo peor acelerándose su corazón y él debido a que ella era lo más importante que tenía y no quería bajo ningún concepto que algo como eso alterara el amor que se tenían.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

- El carro ya se encuentra en la entrada joven Andley.

- Dios mío ya se hizo tarde! – Se levantó la pecosa vestida en su uniforme de enfermera – Debemos irnos!

El chico no pudo retenerla pues salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

- Por cierto tía – Dijo antes de alejarse del comedor.

- Qué sucede Anthony?

- Me podrías decir quién le pidió a mi tío que fuera a Washington?

- Fue Collin, un problema de negocios así se lo comentó, por qué lo preguntas Anthony?

- Y justo antes de la fiesta… - Se molestó – Por nada tía, veo que todo fue perfectamente preparado, tendré más cuidado – Sin decir más se despidió y dirigió también al hospital.

Una vez estando en el hospital la chica camina por el lugar sumida, nuevamente, en sus pensamientos.

_Qué pasa Candy? Tú no eres así! Mucho menos con Anthony! Cabeza dura que soy, él me pidió dos veces que habláramos y nuevamente salí corriendo, no, es que no lo soportaría! _– Cubrió su boca con su mano pues estuvo a punto del llanto ante la idea de perderlo, se dio cuenta de cuán necesario era él en su vida y no concebía perder nuevamente a su príncipe después de todo lo que habían vivido – _Tonta! Eres una tonta! Seguro que estará enojadísimo conmigo por no haber escuchado lo que tenía que decirme yo…yo debo de confiar en él – _Frunció su ceño – _Conozco a Anthony desde niños y él es un caballero, dijo que había tomado alcohol de más, y seguramente él la ayudó, aunque no me guste la idea pero él haría algo así por alguien, y ahora…ahora qué hago? Debo disculparme por mi actitud! Anthony! – _La chica como empujada por una fuerza interior comienza a correr para buscar a aquel que con una mirada le regalaba el mundo.

- Natalie – Respiraba agitada por la carrera – Natalie has visto a Anthony? Al doctor Andley?

- Lo vi que caminaba hacia la salida del hospital Candy, creo que estaba con...

- Gracias Natalie! – Sin quedarse a escuchar más salió corriendo.

En esa tarde de primavera el hospital se encontraba extrañamente tranquilo y silencioso, quizás, pensó, sería su último paseo a lado de él.

- Partiré mañana mismo.

- Gracias por venir a contármelo Isabella, te deseo lo mejor – Le dio la mano y ella le correspondió.

- Gracias, y discúlpame por mi comportamiento de ayer.

- Anthony!

- Candy!

Nuevamente se quedó paralizada, era lo que menos esperaba ver después de todo aquello que meditó, como adivinando sus pensamientos la gentil y decidida chica caminó hacia ella.

- He venido a despedirme de ustedes Candy.

- Eh?

- Lamento mucho lo de anoche, creo que nunca debí beber esa champaña, me afectó bastante y, creo que dije cosas que incomodaron mucho a Anthony y a ti, no debí hacerlo, yo te di mi palabra Candy, únicamente si me diera cuenta de que…lo sabes verdad?

- Isabella…

- Discúlpame por favor, como te dije, espero que en algún momento, podamos ser amigas, por ahora lo mejor para mí será irme de Chicago, espero que papá no se quede mucho tiempo aquí, creo que regresaré a Inglaterra.

La dama se despidió de ambos a lo lejos y subió a su automóvil, ambos se quedaron de pie y en silencio uno a lado del otro.

- Anthony…

- Sí Candy? – Volteó a verla encontrándose con sus ojos brillantes como el sol.

- Anthony, lo siento mucho, yo….

Sus palabras fueron silenciadas por un profundo beso que él le dio y sorprendida aún por el mismo sintió como las manos de él se deslizaban por su cintura atrapándola totalmente haciendo que se rindiera ante ese apasionado beso.

- Te adoro Candy – La vio directo a los ojos y le sonrió maravillosamente.

Ella le sonrió en respuesta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Lo siento mi amor yo…no sé qué me pasó…

El joven sacó un pañuelo y secó sus lágrimas – Pequeña terca, me has hecho ir tras de ti desde ayer, no digas más, lo único que me interesa es que sepas que te amo y jamás bajo ningún concepto he desviado mi mirada de ti.

- Anthony… - Cerró sus ojos mientras él posaba su mano cálida sobre la mejilla de la joven y la besaba dulcemente – Perdóname.

- No digas más pecosa, sólo prométeme una cosa.

- Sí?

- Que siempre confiarás en mí, por favor…

- Siempre Anthony mío – Le dijo mientras tomaba las manos de su novio y así, bajo esa tranquila tarde de primavera sienten que el peso de aquel malentendido se desvanece con el viento.

Los días transcurrieron sin mayores sobresaltos y un gallardo joven que caminaba con el uniforme de médico en su brazo se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos meditando cuál sería la mejor ocasión para finalmente entregarle el anillo, sonríe, qué mejor lugar que en donde se conocieron y comenzó su historia, sí, irían a Lakewood y le pediría que fuera su esposa en el rosedal, su sonrisa era tan amplia y genuina que las enfermeras al verlo en su elegante traje que se unía a su anatomía de manera tal que se veía incluso más alto y varonil no dejaban de admirarlo aunque él iba tan concentrado en su plan que no se dio cuenta que las jóvenes con las que se topaba en su camino se sonrojaban en su presencia.

- Me alegro de verlo tan contento doctor Andley.

- Señorita Mary Jane! – La voz lo sacó de su ensueño – Buenos días, me alegro de verla.

Mary Jane asintió con una disimulada sonrisa en los labios, vaya si eran tal para cual pensó, a Candy la encontró en muchas ocasiones también con esa misma sonrisa y mirada perdida.

- A mi también doctor, y dígame, en dónde anda mi pequeña torpe?

- Candy se encuentra…

- Anthony! – Llegó corriendo la alegre enfermera feliz de ver a su novio.

- En los pasillos no se corre! Torpe!

- Buenos días Mary Jane! – Se detuvo de golpe llevando su mano a su boca por tremendo susto de encontrar a su antigua maestra.

- Ay torpe! Cuándo aprenderás a comportarte?

- No diga eso Mary Jane! – Le dijo ruborizada.

- Debo insistir doctor Andley, esta chica es una atolondrada…pero también es muy hábil, vine hoy porque sé que verán el caso de la paciente del doctor Johnson y discutirán si lo mejor sería utilizar la nueva técnica que algunos médicos están aprendiendo en ella, es vital que las enfermeras también conozcan el proceso y se actualicen.

- Así es señorita Mary Jane, también estaré en esa reunión para discutir el caso que sin duda será muy interesante, creo que Candy podría asistir en la cirugía.

- Yo?

- Joven Andley – Llegó un hombre vestido de chofer con paso apresurado.

- Qué sucede? – Se sorprendió el chico al ver al chofer de la mansión.

- Lamento mucho importunarlo pero me han pedido que viniera por usted y lo lleve al consorcio de inmediato.

- Qué? Lo siento pero no puedo, debo ver a un paciente esta tarde y no se puede posponer.

- El consejo de los Andley me lo ha solicitado joven Anthony, debo llevarlo.

- O de lo contrario tú…

- Así es joven, lo lamento mucho.

El rubio giró de lado completamente fastidiado con el tema del consejo Andley, quién se creían para disponer de su tiempo cada vez que lo quisieran? Sabía que Albert no estaba así que no tuvo otra opción más que acceder. Mary Jane lo observó con mirada analítica.

- Anthony… No te preocupes, yo hablaré con el doctor Leonard – Trató Candy tranquilizarlo.

- Por favor joven Anthony, vayamos, es urgente.

El chico tenía un extraño presentimiento, quería quedarse, por algún motivo sentía que no debía ir sin embargo, no tenía opción más que cubrir a su tío en su ausencia, lamentablemente esto estaba siendo ya más común que en un inicio.

- Está bien Thomas, vayamos de una buena vez a terminar con su urgencia, señorita Mary Jane hablaremos después sobre la técnica de cirugía que me comentó, hasta luego pecosa, vendré enseguida.

- Ten cuidado Anthony – Lo observó con pena, cómo quisiera poder ayudarlo más pero…

- Está en el límite.

- Qué dice Mary Jane?

- Deberás estar con él cuando eso suceda, adiós torpe.

La mujer se alejó pero Candy no pudo comprender muy bien sobre qué hablaba pero fuera lo que fuera ella estaría a su lado.

- De ninguna manera, en estos momentos no puedo hacerlo – Levantó su voz molesto.

- Tienes que entenderlo Anthony, hasta ahora hemos sido muy comprensivos contigo y tu afición como médico pero es hora de que tu presencia sea más firme en el mundo de los negocios, tienes un carisma innegable que puede servirnos mucho.

- Lo siento pero en estos momentos no puedo viajar a Francia.

- Será solamente un mes, por favor, sé razonable.

- Ya le dije que no lo haré, busquen a alguien más.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Qué sucede Stuart?

- Es un mensaje urgente para el joven Anthony.

- Discúlpenme – El joven salió de la imponente sala de juntas – Qué sucede?

- Es un mensaje del doctor Leonard joven Anthony, la paciente del doctor Johnson tuvo una crisis y deben operarla de inmediato, el doctor que lo está cubriendo a usted no tiene experiencia aún.

- Qué? una crisis? – Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente – Voy enseguida! Que preparen el coche!

El chico comenzó a correr cuando una voz se escuchó.

- Anthony Andley, sabes muy bien que no puedes evadir tu responsabilidad aquí!

Sin voltearse a verlo el joven le respondió – Lo siento pero el único juramento que hice en mi vida fue el de ocuparme de mis pacientes, no soy un muñeco de los Andley.

- Qué has dicho?

- Me voy, después hablaré con todos ustedes – No le importó más y salió corriendo del lugar tan rápido como pudo.

Nunca se le hizo tan lejana la distancia entre el consorcio y el hospital como ahora, tenía que llegar a tiempo o….

- Me bajaré aquí Thomas! O no llegaré a tiempo, gracias!

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tropezó con muchas personas pero él siguió y no detuvo su veloz carrera hasta llegar al quirófano cuya luz indicaba que se encontraban en cirugía.

Le indicaron que a la paciente la tuvieron que ingresar y no podían esperarlo más, se cambió la ropa velozmente, lavó sus manos y caminó presuroso rumbo a la fría habitación cuando vio a una rubia enfermera hablando con un niño de alrededor 5 años, el pequeño lloraba y ella lo abrazaba.

- Mi mami murió? Se fue al cielo? Mami, mami…..

La escena era triste, demasiado triste, el padre del niño se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del niño y Candy con ternura lo dejó de abrazar para que su padre lo hiciera mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de la chica también.

Sintió que la sangre se le helaba y el piso en el que caminaba se hundía, acaso ese era el hijo de la paciente que no pudo conocer esa tarde? Enseguida salió el director del hospital junto con otro médico cuando vio que ahí estaba uno de sus médicos más prometedores sin embargo no pudo evitar molestarse con lo sucedido y caminó hacia él.

- Doctor Andley, veo que mi llamado llegó muy tarde al consorcio Andley, conozco bien toda su historia y dado el gran talento que tiene me permito que esté con nosotros, sin embargo, hoy el costo entre cumplir el deber familiar y el de médico fue muy alto, es usted de los pocos que ha comenzado a estudiar nuevas técnicas, lamentablemente, no llegó a tiempo, será necesario que tome una decisión porque esto no lo permitiré una vez más – Sin decir más se alejó del lugar.

El rubio de ojos de cielo no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido en su corta ausencia, no tenía palabras, por primera vez no tenía palabras. Caminó en silencio hacia el quirófano, ya las enfermeras terminaban de quitar algunas cosas que habían quedado y se acercó a ver a la paciente, al hacerlo, el shock fue terrible, era una hermosa mujer joven, de cabello rubio, largo y ondulado, su rostro era muy delicado y se veía tan sereno ahora, como aquella vez, cuando corrió y entró al cuarto de su madre y la vio con el mismo rostro que parecía que dormía en profunda paz, era tan parecida que…

Salió en completo silencio con la mirada nublada, escuchó a su derecha el llanto del pequeño niño que no cesaba y que no dejaba de llamar a su mamá, de decirle que quería verla de nuevo, de pronto la imagen de él mismo de pequeño pidiéndole a su madre que no muriera hicieron eco en su memoria y cerró tanto sus puños que los nudillos estaban blancos y la rabia, la tristeza y la impotencia se apoderaron de él pues por su culpa había condenado a ese pequeño a vivir lo que él vivió, jamás podría perdonarse a sí mismo haber dudado en esa mañana, jamás.

Fue entonces que Candy se percató de la presencia de Anthony y su figura completamente afligida, sus rubios cabellos caían sobre sus ojos al tener su rostro agachado como si viera el suelo y se acercó a él con cuidado, supo de inmediato lo que él estaba pensando.

- Anthony, mi amor, esto no es…

- Sí lo es… - Dijo con voz apagada y afligida – Sí lo es…

- No, Anthony te equivocas, esto no sucedió porque… - Intentó agarrar sus manos pero él se apartó sin verla.

- Imperdonable – Fue lo último que dijo y se alejó caminando tan rápidamente que ella no lo alcanzó, en realidad, se quedó helada ante la mirada atormentada que pudo ver en él al decir esa palabra que aunque lo hubiera alcanzado no habría sabido qué decirle.

No lo vio más en lo que restó del día, preocupada se dirigió con prisa rumbo a la mansión Andley, esperaba que ahí estuviera, pero y si no? En dónde poder buscarlo?

- Albert! Cuándo regresaste?

- Esta mañana Candy – Le sonrió pero después su sonrisa se borró de su rostro – Candy, ha sucedido algo con Anthony?

- Eh? Por qué lo dices Albert?

Llegó esta tarde y se encontró con dos del consejo, lo invitaron a una reunión esta noche pero estaba tan irreconocible, tanto que dijo que desconocía de hoy en adelante el apellido Andley.

- Dios mío… - Candy se preocupó aún más, realmente lo había afectado terriblemente.

- Podrías explicarme por favor qué sucedió?

La pecosa le contó el llamado urgente en el consorcio y el desafortunado desenlace de aquella mujer en el hospital, Albert la escuchó muy atentamente y meditó un poco.

- Pero aún cuando él hubiera utilizado esa técnica…

- Las posibilidades de que sobreviviera se incrementaban un 20% Albert.

- Jamás sabrá si hubiera resultado exitosa la cirugía.

- Sí pero, llegó en el peor momento Albert, cuando le di la noticia a su esposo y a su hijo, un pequeño niño rubio de cinco años, yo…no sé cómo pude decírselos aún.

- Iré a hablar con él Candy, no te preocupes, debe entender que no fue su culpa.

- Gracias Albert! – Sabía que si alguien podía dar un consejo siempre oportuno ese era Albert.

Sin embargo no tuvo éxito, tampoco Archie ni Candy, nadie logró que saliera esa noche ni al día siguiente de su habitación.

Se encontraba sentado esa noche en el filo de su cama, mantenía apoyada su frente con sus dos manos, quizás no pudiera perdonarse nunca ese segundo de duda que lo llevó a tomar la decisión equivocada pero jamás volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces, levantó su rostro hacia el oscuro cielo que se observaba a través de la ventana con sus ojos azules que reflejaban dolor y rabia contenidas, se levantó y caminó hacia el balcón.

- Perdóname mamá, no podré cumplir mi promesa de mejorar a los Andley…. – Un par de rebeldes lágrimas resbalaron por sus tibias mejillas y con una mano apretó fuertemente sus ojos para evitar que más brotaran de sus ojos azules.

No durmió nada, antes de que el sol saliera en el horizonte el joven salió sin avisar nada a nadie, si algo tenía que hacer, era pedir perdón a ese hombre y a su hijo por haberles fallado, llegó al hospital e investigó la dirección de esa familia.

- Sí? – El buen hombre abrió la puerta de su sencilla casa.

- Perdóneme por llamar a esta hora, mi nombre es Anthony Brown, soy médico del Hospital de Chicago.

- Papá?

- Hijo, vuelve a tu cama.

- Discúlpeme señor Roberts, quisiera hablar con usted y su hijo también.

- Claro, adelante…

El joven de inmediato hizo una gran reverencia y pidió perdón a ambos, padre e hijo, por la muerte de su madre y esposa, con lágrimas en los ojos les explicó lo que había sucedido, que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar su ira y su señalamiento como el culpable de lo sucedido, el hombre en un inicio quiso sentir rabia y desprecio por ese joven médico pero… no pudo, sus palabras fueron tan sinceras y llenas de dolor que como si fuera el bálsamo que el joven necesitara le dijo que cuando el destino o Dios, como el quisiera llamarlo, venía a la tierra por el alma de una persona, no habría poder, ni siquiera el de los médicos, de evitar que esa persona dejara este mundo así que aún cuando él hubiera estado presente, si la hora había llegado a su esposa, así fuera el doctor más sabio en todo el mundo, no habría podido impedir lo inevitable.

- Mamá está en el cielo doctor, junto con mis abuelos – Le indicó el pequeño niño con una ligera sonrisa – Cuando la extraño mucho abrazo esta fotografía de ella que papá me obsequió, y sé que ahora ya no sufre más.

Salió de esa pequeña casa con expresión apacible y volteó al lugar de donde había salido, jamás pensó que confesar su error ante esa familia le brindaría la paz y el valor necesario para perdonarse a sí mismo, sin embargo, aún así él….

- No está Albert, Anthony no está! – Candy lo había buscado por toda la mansión muy temprano esa mañana, cuando intentó abrir la habitación de él aún y cuando él no hubiera dicho nada se encontró con que ya no tenía seguro pero la habitación estaba vacía, rápidamente corrió el jardín de rosas, a la casita del árbol pero nada.

- Nadie lo vio salir, pero qué es lo que hizo? – Albert se llevó una mano a su cabello, tuvo un deja vú, pero no de su sobrino, sino de su protegida, cuántas veces no se escapó sin decir nada más? Y ahora su sobrino siempre tan centrado y maduro hacía lo mismo! Ese par sí que lo iban a matar de un susto y en cuanto a su sobrino ya demasiados sustos les había dado poniendo su vida en riesgo tan seguido – Y con la visita que tendremos hoy, George! Busca a Anthony por favor! Con los disturbios que hay en Chicago es peligroso andar en algunos lugares.

- Disturbios?

- Sí Candy, lamentablemente, raciales, espero que esto sea algo momentáneo solamente.

El fiel ayudante de Albert salió en busca del joven deteniéndose en la entrada sorprendido pues llegaba precisamente aquel a quien iba a buscar.

- Es el joven Anthony…

- Qué? – Corrió la pecosa a la entrada sintiéndose aliviada al ver que estaba bien - Anthony! Anthony! En dónde estabas!? Me preocupé mucho por ti!

El rubio la abrazó fuertemente.

- Lo lamento mucho pecosa, pero tenía algo muy importante qué hacer.

- Algo importante? Qué Anthony? Por qué no me dijiste nada? – La ojiverde levantó su bonito rostro preocupado enterneciendo al joven.

- Fui a enfrentar las consecuencias de mis errores pero ya pasó ahora, necesito que hablemos tú y yo mi amor, pero también necesito hablar con mi tío.

- Con Albert? Albert te estaba buscando también mi amor, se preocupó mucho por ti.

- Anthony, qué alivio verte!

- Tío! Siento mucho haberlos preocupado, lamento no poder decir más pero necesito hablar contigo.

- Así será Anthony pero necesitamos irnos en este momento al consorcio.

- Qué? no, yo a ese lugar no iré, no tengo tiempo tío, yo necesito…

- Candy irá también.

La pareja no comprende nada de lo que sucede ni tampoco la urgencia de Albert en que vayan, finalmente el gallardo joven decide que quizás de esa manera sea lo mejor, ya diría lo que tenía que decir ahí.

Albert les pide que lo esperen en el vestíbulo y que enseguida los llamaría, ninguno entiende de qué podrá tratarse cuando finalmente los llama y ambos entran extrañados.

- Anthony – Le sonrió Albert paternalmente y con mucho cariño, no podría estar más orgulloso de él que como ahora lo estaba – Candy, es un honor presentarles al señor Robert Latham, senador de Pensilvania.

- Senador? – Dijo la rubia.

- Mucho gusto señor Latham – Anthony caminó y le tendió la mano.

- Al contrario, es un honor para mí conocer a un joven como usted. Encantado hermosa jovencita.

- Perdón?

- Jajaja, Albert, qué no le habías dicho que quería hablar con él?

- Lo siento señor Latham, no tuve oportunidad.

- Está bien, está bien, así es jovencito, tú no me conoces a mí pero yo a ti sí.

La pareja de rubios seguía con el rostro de no entender nada.

- Jajajaja – Rió de buena gana el gentil hombre – Pude saber de ti ya que frecuento mucho los clubes donde se reúnen los hombres de negocio en esta ciudad, llámenme entrometido pero desde un inicio me interesé en lo que intentabas hacer.

- Habla sobre las clínicas?

- Así es – Se sentó invitando a los demás a hacer lo mismo – Señorita tiene a su lado a un gran hombre, deberá estar orgullosa de él, les explicaré, fui testigo del entusiasmo, la pasión y la fe con la que hablabas sobre tu gran sueño de asegurar el bienestar de aquellos que no tienen acceso a una, llamémosle, bienestar social, cosa que creo firmemente en que nuestro gobierno debería de otorgarlo, me di cuenta de que si bien era muy loable todo lo que querías hacer algo extraño sucedía, además de eso, tu juventud y falta de experiencia en este mundo que se maneja por intereses hacían que esos hombres con los que hablaste dudaran de la eficacia de tu proyecto, sinceramente creí que en cuanto abrieras una clínica ésta cerraría al mes al quedarse sin fondos, pero día tras día vi cómo jamás te inclinaste ante nadie ni rogaste por un cheque que te ayudara a lograr tu sueño, siempre mantuviste tu frente en alto y llegabas al día siguiente con renovadas esperanzas.

- Señor Latham…

- De hecho, éste tema, el del bienestar social es un tema que ha estado rondando en el Congreso en Washington, lamentablemente con los disturbios que hay ahora dudo mucho que pueda concretarse algo, sin embargo, nosotros los demócratas insistiremos en este tema hasta que se convierta en un proyecto de ley, mientras tanto…. – Dejó de hablar y le entregó algo que parecía un cheque y un escrito.

- Pero esto es…

- Es mi aportación a tu proyecto noble jovencito, aunque no lo parezca, mi familia migró de Irlanda hace ya muchas generaciones así que entiendo por lo que pasan muchas familias de otras nacionalidades e incluso los propios norteamericanos pobres, esto será suficiente para que establezcas otra clínica.

- Pero es demasiado dinero señor Latham! No puedo aceptar esto!

- Acaso osas contradecir a un Senador de Norteamérica? – Lo observó con seriedad.

- No, no quise decir eso, le agradezco mucho pero…

- Jajajaja, lo siento, tomé una decisión y nada me hará retractarme, y este documento que tienes en tus manos es el proyecto de tu sueño pero a escala nacional en donde ningún ciudadano se quedará sin la atención que merece, éste documento, amigo mío, es tu sueño que yo me encargaré de materializarlo en toda Norteamérica.

Candy y Anthony estaban literalmente con la boca abierta, el noble joven no sabía qué decir, jamás pensó que el eco de sus palabras hubiera llegado tan lejos.

- Felicidades joven Anthony Brown Andley, puedo decir con seguridad que ustedes dos tienen un corazón que no cabe en toda Norteamérica, si hubiera más que pensaran como ustedes otra cosa sería del mundo, esté pendiente de las noticias del senado, en algún momento, aunque quizás me tome años, esto será público, debo despedirme, hoy mismo regreso a Washington – Se puso de pie y se colocó su sombrero – Se los repito, fue un honor conocerlos, sigue con ese entusiasmo.

- Muchas gracias señor Latham! – Los ojos de cielo del rubio brillaron con esperanza – Gracias!

El hombre de cabello blanco se despidió de Candy y de Albert, cuando estuvo en la puerta para terminar de irse recordó algo.

- Por cierto jovencito, no te interesa la política? Estoy seguro de que con tu energía y entusiasmo ese proyecto se lograría antes de lo esperado.

- Se lo agradezco mucho pero no gracias! Ya bastante política tengo que lidiar a diario con mi familia.

- Jajajajajaja – Rió abiertamente el agradable señor – Sé perfectamente de lo que hablas y es realmente un fastidio porque lo viví en carne propia, bien, no quiero darte una carga aún más pesada que la de tratar con los implacables Andley, espero verlos nuevamente, adiós.

Una vez que quedaron los 3 a solas el joven se dejó caer en el sillón con los ojos muy abiertos y pasó su mano sobre su cabello en señal de que no creía todo lo que acababa de suceder.

- Anthony – Albert caminó hacia él y colocó las manos sobre sus hombres haciéndolo reaccionar.

- Tío…

- Anthony muchas felicidades, mi hermana estará muy orgullosa de ti, tanto como yo lo estoy ahora, Candy, acaso no vas a felicitarlo? – Volteó en donde se encontraba la bella joven quien no había dicho palabra.

- Candy? – El rubio se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella que no dejaba de verlo a la cara – Candy?

- Anthony! – Lo abrazó efusivamente, todo su cuerpo se unió al de su amadísimo Anthony, lo amaba, claro que lo amaba! Vivir para ver a Anthony convertido en un hombre era más de lo que sentía que podía merecer, no sabía cómo expresarle todo lo que sentía pues el sentimiento era demasiado fuerte, sólo atinó a abrazarlo, el joven se estremeció al sentirla tan cálida, tan entregada a él, la suavidad del pecho de ella unido al suyo lo reconfortó, se sintió amado y agradecido.

Después de conversar un rato los tres que aún seguían sin poder creerlo, Albert lamentó interrumpir la agradable conversación pero le dijo a Anthony que el Consejo de los Andley los estaba esperando para ver los avances en los proyectos de la familia, el joven endureció su mirada de inmediato y caminó junto a su tío que parecían gemelos salvo unos detalles que hacían lucir a Anthony más apuesto indudablemente su dulce mirada y sus ojos grandes y expresivos.

El nudo en su estómago se hizo aún más grande al ver a su cobarde primo entre los que se encontraban presentes, Archie también estaba.

Collin se adelantó a todos, quien se había enterado de la presencia del senador Latham que había ido en secreto con Albert.

- Antes que nada Anthony, los miembros del Consejo Andley queremos felicitarte por tu buen trabajo y excelente labor por tu logro con la clínica, definitivamente representas el espíritu tenaz y valiente de nuestro apellido – Comenzó a aplaudir y acto seguido lo hizo el resto. Felicidades Anthony, los Andley están muy orgullosos de ti.

El apuesto heredero cerró sus ojos y sonrió con ironía.

- Muchas gracias por sus _sinceras _felicitaciones, a decir verdad me pregunto si realmente están tan felices por esa clínica que ayuda a los más necesitados puesto que según mis registros, salvo por mi primo Archie y mi tío, del bolsillo de los Andley no salió ni un centavo cuando les presenté mi proyecto.

- An…Anthony – Collin lo vio asombrado, no esperaba semejante respuesta.

- Debo admitir que gracias a los astutos movimientos de algunos de ustedes el proyecto estuvo a punto de venirse abajo, mi propia familia – Volteó a ver a Neil – Pero descuiden, sé que no actuaron todos en esto, tengo una lista de las personas con las que ya hablé y que me dijeron quién les había hablado sobre mi pasado, mi relación con la señorita Candy White Andley y que había alguien cuyo nombre no mencionaré que no respaldaba mi trabajo por tanto no habrían de apoyarme o saldrían perjudicados.

- Pero de qué hablas Anthony? – Comentó uno de los miembros del Consejo – No puedo creer que digas semejantes aberraciones en contra de los tuyos.

- Ah no? Qué tienes que decir a todo esto Neil?

- Yo? yo no sé nada, no sé de qué hablas!

- Sé perfectamente bien que tú has estado detrás de todo esto con ayuda de alguien más! Cobarde sinvergüenza! – Caminó hacia él directamente poniendo nervioso al otro hasta que en su intento por alejarse de él topó con la pared – Dirás la verdad esta vez Neil?! – Le gritó.

- Anthony! Cuida tus palabras! Mientras no nos presentes esas pruebas que dices no podemos permitir que blasfemes en contra de tu primo, son familia!

El rubio pareció no escuchar lo que Collin le decía.

- Estoy seguro de que fuiste tú quien envió esas cartas a Candy, si sigues molestándola te arrepentirás!

- No sé de qué hablas!

- Di la verdad infeliz – Le habló entre dientes – Habla de una vez antes de que tenga que ponerte en vergüenza frente a todos aquellos que fuiste a persuadir! O qué prefieres, que te haga una audiencia frente a todos!

- Collin decidió hablar antes de que ese muchacho inútil y cobarde hablara de más.

- Anthony! Es suficiente! Por favor ven conmigo mañana a mi despacho y entrégame esa lista que dices tener, nosotros revisaremos todo y si se comprueba que Neil fue el culpable de ello no dudes en que será severamente castigado, Neil en cuanto a ti – El aludido volteó a verlo observando la mirada de advertencia de Collin – No pisarás el consorcio hasta no desahogar las pruebas que presente Anthony, por el momento puedes marcharte.

- Todo eso es una pérdida de tiempo, sé perfectamente bien Collin quién está detrás de Neil y a muchos no les convendrá que lo diga!

Neil encontró una oportunidad y sonrió, sí, él nunca podría contra todo el Consejo.

- Estás imaginando cosas querido primo, mi clase jamás me permitiría involucrarme con una adoptada, y si al inicio no te apoyaron con sus inversiones sería porque no fuiste lo suficientemente convincente como para que te respaldaran.

- Te dije que respetaras el nombre de mi novia! – Cerró su puño y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara haciendo que cayera al piso.

- BASTA ANTHONY! Este no es el comportamiento de un Andley! Tranquilízate!

- Tranqulizarme? Quieren que me tranquilicen cuando fueron ustedes mismos los que me alejaron de los que tanto amaba por 6 largos años y pretendían utilizarme para sus fines más ruines? Cuando fueron los propios Andley los que asesinaron a mi padre? Cuando pretenden que elija por la fuerza con quien debo de unir mi vida sólo por fortalecer el poderío de esta familia? Quieren que me tranquilice?!

- Anthony, yo me encargaré de esto – Habló su tío.

- No tío, esto se termina ahora mismo!

- Anthony! Qué es lo que pretendes? – Le dijo Collin – Al paso que vas harás que todos seamos condenados al ostracismo en nuestra antigua Escocia.

- Están cerrados en su propia ambición y tan ciegos que no logran ver la verdad aún cuando la tienen frente a sus rostros!

- Te dije que basta Anthony!

- No me callo nada! Sé bien que aunque lo confesaran no podría enviarlos a la cárcel así que por lo menos reconozcan sus errores como hombres de honor que dicen ser.

- Vamos Anthony, sólo porque un paciente tuyo murió porque no llegaste a tiempo no significa que tengas que desquitarte con nosotros! Tu primer responsabilidad es con los tuyos.

El joven abrió los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que le acababa de decir, además, cómo supo eso?...

- Sólo….porque murió…. – Cerró sus puños y se puso más pálido que nada ante semejante comentario – ESCÚCHENME BIEN, JAMÁS LOS ANDLEY ESTARÁN POR ENCIMA DE LA VIDA DE UNA PERSONA! JAMAS! Esto se acabó! Desde hoy abandono el apellido Andley!

- Anthony! – Alzó la voz Albert, su sobrino estaba fuera de sí – Anthony hablaremos en casa.

- Qué tonterías estás diciendo? – Dijo ofendido Collin.

- Lo que escucharon! Jamás regresaré con ustedes! Me iré este mismo día de la mansión y mi nombre será borrado para siempre del registro de los Andley! Renuncio hoy a mi apellido!

- Reniegas de tu buen nombre?

- Así es!

- Te quedarás sin un centavo me escuchaste! Crees que no he visto a los mejores abogados del país para recuperar esa fortuna de la que cometiste la locura de deshacerte de ella?

- AL DIABLO CON LA HERENCIA Y CON USTEDES! DEBO AGRADECER EL HABER VIVIDO LEJOS DE TODO ESTO DURANTE MIS AÑOS DE AMNESIA, DESDE HOY ANTHONY BROWN ANDLEY YA NO EXISTE MAS! ME IMPORTA POCO LO QUE HAGAN PARA ESCONDER LA DESHONRA QUE TRAERÉ A LA FAMILIA CON MI RECHAZO, DIGAN Y HAGAN COMO LES PLAZCA!

- Anthony, espera!

- Pero nada lo detuvo, cerró la puerta fuertemente y caminó rápidamente hacia la salida del edificio, estaba convencido, ya no lo intentaría más, se dedicaría de lleno a Candy y a su vida como médico entregado en cuerpo y alma para resarcir el daño y el error que cometió por no haber estado en el hospital cuando se le necesitó.

- Espera Anthony! – Escuchó la voz de Candy quien corría hacia él junto con Archie y Albert – Qué ha ocurrido?

- Lo siento mi amor, no quiero arrastrarte conmigo en esto, por favor permanece en casa a lado de mi tío y de Archie.

- Pero…

- Anthony, por favor, sé que lo que han hecho es grave pero abandonar a la familia…- Anthony interrumpió a su primo.

- Lo siento, pero a partir de hoy decidí el camino que quiero seguir y no es a lado de los Andley, no puedo permanecer un minuto más en la mansión.

- Vayamos todos a casa – Comentó Albert – Le pediré a George que avise al chofer.

En el camino todos permanecieron en silencio, para fortuna de Anthony la tía abuela no se encontraba en ese momento, estaba decidido.

- A dónde irás Anthony? – Le dijo Candy cuando estuvieron a solas – Iré contigo!

- No, pecosa, estar contigo es lo que más deseo pero no será de esta forma tan precipitada, además seguiremos viéndonos en el hospital y nuestros sueños seguirán siendo los mismos, escúchame Candy, te amo y también es por nuestro futuro que hago esto.

Recordó el plan que había hecho de llevar a Candy a Lakewood para entregarle el anillo pero que ahora no podría ser más, abandonar el apellido Andley significaba no regresar a Lakewood nunca más, ya no importaba, le pediría a Candy ser esposa de Anthony Brown, médico del Hospital de Chicago y que vivía en un modesto departamento en el centro de la ciudad, ni más ni menos, era lo único que ahora poseía.

- Pero mi amor a dónde irás?

- Me iré a mi antiguo departamento – Le sonrió con ternura – Cerca de donde tú vivías lo recuerdas?

Candy no dijo más, sabía que por el momento nada convencería a Anthony de lo contrario, esa decisión era producto de lo que había sucedido en el hospital y algo realmente malo debió pasar en el Consejo, recordó las veces en las que Anthony le hablaba con tanto anhelo sobre su sueño de cambiar el rumbo de los Andley como en aquella carta que le había enviado a través de una paloma mensajera cuando eran unos jovencitos. _Haré lo mejor para cambiar a los Andley, hagamos lo mejor por nuestra felicidad._

- Anthony – Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos, el hermoso sueño de Anthony ahora se venía abajo y ella compartía tanto esa misma visión que él pero ahora…qué debía hacer? Regresar a su antiguo departamento también?

Acompañaron al joven hasta la entrada de la mansión, en realidad dejó casi todas sus pertenencias en su habitación y se llevó consigo lo necesario en una maleta.

- Tío, Archie, esta es la dirección en donde viviré de ahora en adelante, pueden visitarme cuando lo deseen.

- Anthony – Lo miró entristecido Archie.

- No estoy de acuerdo pero respetaré tu decisión Anthony, prometí hacerlo cuando te encontramos de nuevo, te dije que vivirías como tú lo decidieras.

- Muchas gracias tío, de hoy en adelante llevaré la vida que tenía como William Stephens, es hora de irme, aún así, no dejaré lo que me habías encomendado tío y siempre contarás con mi apoyo.

Antes de marcharse el joven regresó su mirada hacia la elegante e imponente mansión con una mezcla de tristeza pero también de enojo y convicción en que hacía lo correcto. Prometió a Candy que mañana la buscaría a primera hora en el hospital y hablarían con más calma, tomó su maleta del piso y caminó hacia la amplia avenida hasta que su gallarda figura se desvaneció en la lejanía.

No tenía herencia, no había más fortuna, no le quedaba nada y sin embargo sentía que lo tenía todo, lucharía por un futuro que brindarle a Candy y lograría las cosas sin el peso del apellido Andley, mañana mismo informaría al doctor Leonard de su nueva situación.

- Anthony Brown – Sonrió melancólico.

Mientras que a los pies de la mansión Andley, Candy eleva su mirada al cielo, siente que sin él ya no tenía sentido seguir ahí.

- Ahora se ve tan fría…sin ti ya no, Anthony.


	16. Chapter 16

**ALCANZANDO AL DESTINO**

**CAPÍTULO XV.** **A TU LADO LOGRO VISLUMBRAR LA ETERNIDAD**

_Sobre las nubes al atardecer, en la lejanía se ve_

_El halcón siempre vuela solo_

_Seguramente triste está_

_Recorriendo el silencioso viento_

_Es lo mejor – _Meditaba él mientras caminaba por el largo camino a casa y revisaba que las llaves de ese viejo lugar estuvieran en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, estaba anocheciendo y a lo lejos escuchaba a las madres llamar a sus hijos para que regresaran a sus hogares, un par de niños llegó corriendo cerca de él y sonrió al ver la algarabía e inocencia con la que jugaban, los postes de luz se iban encendiendo de uno en uno hasta iluminar esa amplia calle.

_Abraza el vacío cielo con sus alas_

_Nunca logra descansar_

_Nadie sabrá jamás qué hay en mi corazón_

_Mi corazón es como ese halcón_

_Nadie sabrá jamás qué hay en mi corazón_

_Mi tristeza que vuela en el cielo_

_Jamás volveré con ellos – _De pronto la ira se reflejó de nueva cuenta en su apuesto rostro, era demasiado el daño hecho y no los perdonaría nunca, de pronto recordó cuando había amenazado a la tía abuela con no hablarle nunca más cuando injustamente había condenado a Candy por robar y al final se había tenido que retractar de su amenaza con tal de salvarla, pero no ésta vez.

- De nuevo por aquí joven William – Lo saludó una amable mujer que llevaba en brazos a una pequeña bebé.

- Me alegro de verla, así es, he vuelto, dele mis saludos a su esposo por favor – Le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa mientras subía las escaleras del viejo edificio.

- Supe lo del doctor Stephens, lo siento mucho.

Se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras ante el repentino comentario y volteó – Le agradezco mucho, mi padre ahora descansa en paz.

_La lluvia cae gentilmente en la tierra_

_Siempre escondida allí, tras la roca en un capullo secreto_

_La pequeña flor seguramente triste está_

_Todos los colores se desvanecen en la lluvia_

_Quién se detendría a apreciar sus tenues pétalos color rosa?_

_Después de todo estuve solo y salí adelante sin ellos, nunca los perdonaré – _Abrió la vieja puerta de madera con algo de dificultad, había olvidado que tenía que forzar un poco el cerrojo para que la llave cediera, encontrándose con un pequeño departamento cuyos muebles se encontraban envueltos en sábanas blancas ahora ya cubiertas con una capa de polvo.

_Pecosa, entiendo por qué dejaste a los Andley en aquel entonces – _Sonrió ligeramente recordando como ese mismo pensamiento rondaba por su cabeza a sus catorce años cuando le habían negado participar en el rodeo del pueblo, de todo lo que había perdido en esos seis años lejos de su familia, lo único que no lamentaba era el hecho de haber podido vivir libre y a su manera cuando vivió en Avon.

_Nadie sabrá jamás qué hay en mi corazón_

_Mi corazón es como esa flor_

_Nadie sabrá jamás qué hay en mi corazón_

_Mi dolor que tiembla en la lluvia_

_Por desérticos senderos campestres_

_Tú caminas a mi lado_

_Seguramente también muy solo estás_

Ingresó al lugar y lo primero que hizo fue ver la imagen del doctor ensimismado en su lectura en la sala.

- He vuelto papá – Pero el silencio se hizo presente como respuesta.

Suspiró mientras con su vista recorría el lugar y encendió una pequeña lámpara.

- Será mejor que ponga todo esto en orden, mañana revisaré las finanzas, aunque comparado con las grandes cantidades que veía en el consorcio supongo que administrar estos números tan pequeños no será ningún problema jajaja – Se rió de sí mismo ante la nueva situación en su vida y comenzó a arreglar ese antiguo departamento del doctor Stephens, para cuando terminó ya era tan tarde que seguramente no habría ningún lugar abierto para comprar comida, ya mañana comería algo en el hospital.

Nunca se había despertado tan temprano como en esa mañana pero la verdad es que no había podido cerrar sus ojos en toda la noche, después del escándalo que hizo la matriarca de la familia y lo mal que se había puesto cuando le dijeron lo que había sucedido con él, qué problema, al menos ella no la había culpado de lo que había pasado con Anthony, ella le había sugerido ir con su padre el capitán Brown, pero él le había dicho que esto era algo que él tendría que sobrellevar solo.

Camina con su bolso por esas calles que tantos recuerdos le traían, hace tanto que no pasaba por esas calles ruidosas llenas de niños y vendedores, pensaba en la plática que había tenido con quien consideraba un hermano, le había pedido al chofer que la bajara antes de llegar al hospital para tener un tiempo para pensar y al doblar en la esquina para llegar al edificio se encontró con la alta figura de su novio recargada sobre la barda de la entrada del lugar, su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún punto lejano en el horizonte mientras ponía sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón, se veía que llevaba un largo rato pensando en algo y ella se detuvo a lo lejos observándolo.

El joven sintió una presencia y volteó de reojo.

- Candy! – Se alegró el chico al verla y su expresión cambió por completo.

- Anthony – Sonrió también mientras se acercaba al joven y se tomaban de las manos – Cómo estás? Pudiste descansar? No tuviste problemas?

El joven sonrió agradecido por su preocupación.

- Claro que sí mi pequeña Candy, recuerda que viví mucho tiempo en ese lugar, podemos caminar un poco antes de entrar? No te preocupes, ya pedí permiso.

- Está bien….

A lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de las aves que daban la bienvenida al nuevo día, había llovido la noche anterior así que la mañana era fresca, el joven había dispuesto de dos tazas de café para cuando ella llegara.

- Gracias – Tomó la taza y sus manos se encontraron – Qué rico está!

- Sé que te gusta muy dulce – Le guiñó el ojo.

La pecosa sonrió, no sabía bien cómo hablar sobre lo sucedido y después su rostro se tornó serio.

- La tía abuela se encontraba muy afectada anoche, tuvimos que darle un calmante.

- Estará muy enojada conmigo supongo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Te equivocas Anthony, sin duda no esperaba algo así de ti pero lo único que decía era que por culpa del señor Collin y del señor Liam tú…

- Hablaré con ella después – Repuso serio – Pero mi decisión no cambiará en lo absoluto.

- Tu padre se preocupará también.

- Sé que me apoyará en lo que yo decida, Candy, lo que nos han hecho ha sido terrible, jamás podré perdonarlos, no quiero que tú o nuestros hijos tengan que lidiar con todo eso – El enojo volvió a su rostro.

- Yo tampoco Anthony, pero dentro de los Andley hay personas realmente muy buenas no lo crees?

- Lo sé pecosa – Tomó uno de sus rizos y sonrió – Pero ya no importa Candy, los amo y siempre contarán conmigo pero ya no más en ese lugar.

- Está bien Anthony, será como dices.

- Entonces, estás de acuerdo? – Dijo entusiasmado, para Anthony, la opinión de Candy era lo que más le importaba, había estado preocupado por la reacción de ella.

- Yo seré feliz mientras tú lo seas Anthony.

- Te equivocas pecosa, si veo una sonrisa en tu rostro entonces yo soy feliz.

Ambos se ven a los ojos y ríen abiertamente. Candy optó por no decirle nada más por el momento, haría lo que le había comentado Albert.

_~~ FLASHBACK ~~_

_- Te equivocas Candy, Anthony no abandonará sus ideales por algo como esto, él no ha renunciado a su sueño de cambiar a los Andley, es precisamente lo que él ha vivido en la familia lo que está haciendo reaccionar a muchos._

_- Cómo dices Albert?_

_- Antes ellos hacían y deshacían a su voluntad, en mi caso fue tanta mi rebeldía contra mi propio destino y ellos que opté por viajar por el mundo y llenarme de mis vivencias para que cuando ocupara mi lugar como presidente de los Andley no me arrepintiera de no haber cumplido mis sueños, se podría decir que escapé, que me alejé de todos ellos para cumplir mis sueños, en cambio él nunca huyó de los Andley, al contrario los ha enfrentado a pesar de tantas injusticias que vivió con su propia familia, él se quedó a trabajar desde lo profundo del corazón de los Andley y está, por llamarlo de alguna manera, purificando a la familia._

_- No lo había visto de esa manera… - Se quedó pensando en las palabras de Albert._

_- Así es, si te das cuenta, él ha desenmascarado a todos aquellos que actúan para beneficio propio y todos han ido dándose cuenta de quiénes son, lamentablemente para que esto sucediera tanto tú como él han tenido que pasar por todo esto._

_- Y qué haremos mientras tanto Albert?_

_- Tú también quieres dejarnos Candy?_

_- No!, no es eso, yo estoy más que agradecida con los Andley que me han aceptado, pero no sé cómo podría funcionar de este modo…me preocupa mucho Anthony._

_- Por lo pronto mi sobrino te necesita a su lado, ya lo verás Candy – Le guiñó el ojo y sonrió – Él no abandonará a la familia, Collin es tan orgulloso que por temor a la deshonra hará todo lo posible para que no se sepa que ha desertado de nosotros, confiemos que en ese lapso algo suceda, él siempre ha sido un joven muy maduro para su edad, anda arriba ese ánimo, mañana lo verás en el hospital, recuerda que tu vida y la de él sigue adelante con o sin los Andley._

_- Tienes razón Albert, muchas gracias! – Lo abrazó efusivamente sintiéndose más tranquila._

_~~ FIN DE FLASHBACK~~_

_ESCOCIA_

- Es un idiota! Cómo pudo permitir que se marchara?! – Gritaba como poseso el hombre.

- Qué querías que hiciera! Que ese chiquillo siguiera insultando a la familia! Además estuvo a punto de decir quién estaba detrás de Neil!

- Si ya había hablado con Foster, está idiotizado con su hija y su felicidad, ese chiquillo lo ayudó en el hospital y lo tiene en un pedestal!

- Collin lo solucionará, es muy impulsivo a veces, lo conoces.

- Lo necesito en la familia entendiste!– Llevó la mano que temblaba a su cabeza, otra vez, todo lo que estaba haciendo por los Andley se venía abajo – Dile a Collin que no vuelva a cometer una estupidez como esa, que tendrá que tragarse su orgullo y pedirle perdón!

- Estás loco! Eso jamás lo hará!

- Lo que escuchaste! Él es esa clase de persona, es tan bobo que lo perdonará.

- Él no hará eso!

- Cállate y lárgate! Que el que rige entre las sombras a los Andley soy yo!

_CHICAGO_

El elegante caballero camina exasperado en su despacho, seguramente para estas alturas Liam ya sabría el enredo en el que estaba y se vio desesperado, antes de que le llegaran las instrucciones de Liam de que le pidiera perdón a ese joven terminó por convencerse de que la manera más rápida para separarlo de aquella huérfana y casarlo como se debía era con aquel plan que ese muchacho Leagan le había contado.

- Sepáralo de esa muchacha, no me importa cómo! – Dijo con disgusto el elegante caballero asumiendo que separándolos sería más fácil reincorporarlo a la familia, temeroso de la ira de Liam se encontró desesperado.

- Estaba esperando a que lo dijeras, pondré mi plan en marcha entonces.

- No quiero idioteces me oíste? Nada que involucre nuestro nombre.

- Así será –Sonrió con malicia – Ese imbécil me las pagará por haberme humillado otra vez, lo detesto, tengo que ver a alguien ahora mismo.

Manejó con la mirada fija en la carretera, ese lugar se encontraba lejos de Chicago, sonrió, cómo disfrutaría ver la cara de él cuando se entere de lo ocurrido, qué importa lo que en su momento diría la matriarca de la familia! Esa anciana estaba idiotizada por su sobrino y esa huérfana también! No podría hacer nada aunque lo quisiera, el Consejo y quien lo respaldaba le darían la aprobación para casarse de inmediato con ella, camina rápidamente por la fría mansión hasta llegar al cuarto de su cómplice y le narra su plan.

- Creí que aún seguías interesada en él.

- Por supuesto que no! Se ha quedado sin un centavo de su herencia por culpa de esa maldita.

- Pero a ella parece no importarle que todo haya quedado a su nombre.

- Hmm! Es una mosca muerta, seguro que lo abandonará ahora que se ha quedado sin nada, ya consiguió lo que quería no?

- Me ayudarás o no?

- Sí que lo haré, estoy cansada de verlos juntos, me entiendes Neil? No lo soporto, él se dará cuenta de que como mujer ya no vale nada y yo estaré ahí para consolarlo, pero debes hacer tu trabajo! No vayas a fallar!

- Cállate hermana! Con eso no tengo ningún problema.

- Te lo han ordenado no? Así que es hora de que demuestres que ustedes dos se aman jajajaja, cómo disfrutaré verla completamente humillada.

- No decías que él no te interesaba?

- Qué? No, yo no quise decir…

- No sé qué le ves a ese tipo, además no tendrás el camino tan fácil, recuerda que está Isabella.

- Ella tampoco importa! Si quitamos a Candy de en medio mucho más fácil será la otra.

Él se quedó callado, realmente tendría esa oportunidad con ella? Realmente por fin ella se rendiría ante él luego de perseguirla antes de que ese tipo regresara a su vida? Sería capaz de….

Candy encuentra a Anthony en la gran biblioteca del hospital, lo vio a lo lejos sentado con un enorme libro de medicina, sabía que estudiaba la técnica precisamente que iba a utilizar con la paciente que había muerto, llevaba puesto sus lentes y su uniforme de médico.

_Se ve tan apuesto…_pensó, desde que había regresado a su vida anterior lejos de los Andley había estado trabajando mucho, quizás demasiado, completamente entregado a su labor como médico.

Se preocupó por su amado rubio, más tarde iría a ver si tenía todo lo necesario en el departamento, mientras tanto se dirigió con la bandeja de comida que llevaba en sus manos para asegurarse de que comiera algo.

Lo encontró dormitando sobre el libro que leía, se acercó despacio, tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre el libro y su expresión era de total serenidad.

Era la segunda vez que tenía oportunidad de observar detenidamente su rostro mientras él dormía.

_- Qué hermoso es! – _Sonrió con ternura mientras observaba sus perfectos y voluminosos labios, sus pestañas eran largas y espesas, su nariz perfectamente recta, todo esto aunado a sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas producto de su pequeña siesta le daban un aspecto realmente encantador y apuesto al rubio.

No se resistió más y depositó un dulce bello en una de sus mejillas mientras lo veía con el más profundo amor.

- Candy… - Dijo con voz ronca mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y recobraba la compostura – Gracias mi amor, perdí la noción del tiempo, necesito terminar esta lectura.

- Mi amor – Lo besó en la frente y le sonrió – Traje esto para que comas.

- Muchas gracias, ya has comido tú?

- Hace un rato, mientras estabas en consulta… – Agachó un poco su mirada, cómo decirle que lo extrañaba tanto? Se escucharía caprichosa si le decía que quería verlo mucho más? Que quería ver su sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos azules todas las mañanas? Se sonrojó con la idea.

- El día de hoy saldré en el mismo horario que tú Candy – Le sonrió tiernamente adivinando sus pensamientos, él también la extrañaba muchísimo en esos momentos en los que se veían en la mansión para desayunar y despedirse hasta muy tarde por las noches, pero ahora él estaba viviendo en su pequeño departamento y éste lucía tan vacío sin ella. _Si supieras mi amor, _pensó y sonrió mentalmente, pronto sería su cumpleaños y en ese hermoso día que por fin pasarían juntos después de años de estar separados él le haría la gran pregunta – Aceptarías cenar conmigo? Más tarde te acompañaré hasta la mansión.

- Desde luego que sí Anthony! – Dijo totalmente efusiva y después se sonrojó ante la evidencia de su reacción.

- Yo también te extraño amor – La tomó de la barbilla, sus ojos se iluminaron y la besó largamente en la soledad de aquella biblioteca, Candy pensó que él era el único que podía adivinar sus pensamientos a tal grado, cómo lo supo? Sus ojos se humedecieron mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados ante ese beso.

La chica se sentó frente al espejo de su elegante tocador, se sonroja un poco recordando los consejos que le había pedido a su mejor amiga para verse más linda, había dejado su largo cabello suelto con unas lindas peinetas, su vestido de primavera era delicado y delineaba su esbelta figura, recordó que desde que era una jovencita quería verse hermosa para él y ahora ese sentimiento era mucho más fuerte pues él la hacía sentir mujer y ella amaba que él la viera de esa manera tan intensa, él despertaba lo mejor de ella también y no hacía eso por vanidad, sino que el mismo amor la hacía querer ser una mejor persona en todas las áreas, aún recordaba cuando él vio sus maltratadas manos cuando era sirvienta con los Leagan y él no se inmutó por eso, al contrario la amó aún más.

Se pintó los labios con un delicado color rosa.

- Gracias Annie, qué haría sin tus consejos – Sonrió, ese sábado él descansaba así que había decidido ir a hacerle una visita sorpresa antes de su cita prometida para ese día, sin duda él no la esperaba y sonrió imaginando su cara de sorpresa, se colocó su bolso y bajó las escaleras con una amplia sonrisa.

- Candice White Andley!

- Tía abuela! – Se sobresaltó pensando por qué la regañaría esta vez si no había bajado las escaleras corriendo como era su costumbre.

- Irás a ver a Anthony?

- Eh… - Dudó un poco, se espantaría si supiera que estaría con él a solas en su departamento, seguro pensaría lo peor – Más tarde nos veremos en el centro de Chicago tía abuela, me ha invitado a comer, ahora iré …con Annie.

- Ya veo, le podrías dar un mensaje de mi parte por favor?

- Sí tía…

- Dile que él siempre será un Andley y puede venir a esta casa siempre que lo desee, quizás más pronto de lo que él piensa.

- Qué quiere decir tía?

- Nada niña, debo marcharme.

- Irá al consorcio – Apareció Albert cuando la anciana mujer desapareció de la casa.

- Al consorcio Albert?

- Sí, recuerda que es la matriarca de los Andley y su visita será por un solo motivo.

- Anthony…

- Así es, está más afectada de lo que crees.

- Albert y tú…?

- Debo hacerme a un lado Candy, Anthony es libre de decidir.

Conocía perfectamente las calles por donde caminaba y un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió, cuántos recuerdos tan lindos cuando vivió sola en su departamento y se reunía con sus amigos, inmediatamente reconoció el edificio donde el apuesto rubio vivía, cuando llegó a la puerta buscó en su bolso las copias de llaves que Anthony le había dado, quería asegurarse de que siempre pudiera acudir a él si lo necesitaba y abrió con cuidado.

No vio a nadie, pero escuchó algunos sonidos que venían de la pequeña cocina.

- SORPRESA!

- CANDY! – El rubio volteó rápidamente totalmente sorprendido.

- Jajaja, te asusté mi amor? – Rió tiernamente al ver su expresión de sorpresa y algo de susto, unos mechones habían caído sobre su frente.

- Vaya que sí, no esperaba tan hermosa visita hoy – Comentó ya más repuesto de la sorpresa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y dejó su bolso en la silla del comedor, sus ojos brillaron con ternura observándolo, Anthony se encontraba preparando su desayuno, olía demasiado bien, era un aroma dulce que le pareció familiar, el desayuno favorito de su mamá que el capitán les había contado, sonrió, le parecía realmente encantador.

- Pan francés.

- Así es, recuerdo que te gustó mucho – Dijo ligeramente sonrojado por haberlo descubierto, no porque cocinara sino porque estando solo en su casa se había propuesto aprender esa receta para hacerlo para Candy cuando ellos se casaran, la imaginaba aún dormida sobre el lecho que ambos compartirían cuando se casaran, tan hermosa y feliz, después de haberse entregado completamente al amor antes de que rompiera el alba y él la consentiría con las cosas que más le gustaban.

- Para mí? – Se sonrojó la pecosa también.

- Para mi princesa – Le sonrió y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, la pecosa pudo notar que se había sonrojado pero por qué sería? Definitivamente no le diría de cuántas veces la había hecho suya en sus más profundos deseos.

Por algún extraño motivo ella también se sonrojó ante la mirada especial que Anthony le dedicó, ambos notaron que se habían ruborizado y rieron, ella decide ayudarle en la preparación del desayuno, sabía que Anthony había aprendido a cocinar pero ella también lo había tenido que hacer desde hace mucho así que decidió sorprenderlo, después de todo ella desde jovencita quiso ser una "buena novia", qué tan difícil podría ser?

- Y entonces Annie le dio ese gran sermón a Archie de no embromarte más, hubieras visto su cara jajaja.

- Pecosa – Rió divertidamente – No crees que algo se está quemando?

- Quemando? - Volteó a ver su intento de pan francés pero éste ya estaba completamente tostado y se sonrojó furiosamente, y ella que pensaba demostrarle que podía ser buena esposa.

- Jajajajajaja

- Anthony!

- Lo siento pecosa.

Hice un gracioso mohín de disgusto y el joven la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

- Eres realmente adorable lo sabías? Seguramente era un pan delicioso, sólo que te concentraste de más en nuestra plática, la próxima vez lo lograrás.

- La verdad es que no se me da mucho, mejor te ayudo con estos platos – Sacó la lengua.

Ambos continuaron con sus respectivas actividades en la cocina, uno a lado del otro, se sentían tan bien así aún cuando permanecían en silencio, de vez en cuando volteaban de reojo y se sonreían.

_Parecemos esposos – _Pensó mientras se sonrojaba y sonreía mientras su mente se dedicaba a imaginarlos – _Qué…qué se sentirá vivir a lado de una persona tan maravillosa como Anthony?_

Un abrazo por su espalda la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- En qué piensas pequeña pecosa? – Le dijo al oído hablándole en un suave susurro.

- En… en nada Anthony! – Se sonrojó aún más y se puso nerviosa por haber sido descubierta.

- No te dejaré ir hasta que me lo digas – La abrazó aún más hacia él.

Ella colocó su mano sobre las manos de Anthony que mantenía cruzadas a la altura de su cintura.

- Solo… solo pensaba qué afortunada me siento de estar contigo… _Y cómo logras ponerme así de nerviosa con sólo escuchar tu voz – _Esto último no se atrevió a decirlo.

- Y a eso debo ese sonrojo? El sonrojado aquí debería de ser yo ante lo que me acabas de decir, pero te equivocas pecosa, el afortunado soy yo.

- No estoy sonrojada!

- Claro que sí… acaso tienes fiebre? – Intentó llevar su mano a la frente de la pecosa.

El corazón de la chica latió a toda velocidad, la cercanía con el cuerpo de Anthony estaba provocando una tibia sensación en todo su ser despertando su anhelo de querer sentirlo aún más cerca.

- No tengo fiebre! – Ágil como era se liberó del abrazo de su novio y salió corriendo hacia la sala.

- Claro que sí, ya verás! – Sonrió con malicia el joven rubio y comenzó a correr para alcanzarla.

- No Anthony! Jajajaja

- Pequeña pecosa ven aquí! – Sabía que su adorada Candy estaba teniendo pensamientos similares a los de él y ella había optado por hacer una de sus graciosas escapadas.

Corrieron por todo el lugar, a través de los muebles de la sala, del comedor, la chica entonces se vio acorralada hasta que divisó el pasillo y corrió hasta esconderse en la habitación que se encontraba al final del mismo.

Anthony caminó despacio y muy sonriente por la recámara hasta llegar a donde ella, no había escapatoria, la tenía atrapada, pero en una acción que no esperaba la chica hizo el ademán de que iba a correr hacia el otro de la recámara saltando por la cama cuando de pronto él la sujetó por la cintura para evitar su huida y cayeron sobre el confortable mueble.

- Te tengo!

Estaban ligeramente agitados y al verla tan hermosa sobre su propia cama recordó las veces en las que había soñado con ella compartiendo el mismo lecho mientras se entregaban mutuamente, sus cabellos dorados como el sol se desparramaban al azar haciéndo lucir sus rizos como rayos del astro rey y ella era el centro del sol que iluminaba el lugar. De pronto no dijo nada, su mirada anunció tormenta y como un poderoso imán que la atraía hacia la chica se acercó para besarla, beso que ella correspondió de inmediato mientras colocaba sus brazos sobre su amplia espalda, él terminó de acostarse sobre ella.

El beso se hizo aún más intenso y húmedo, tenían tanta necesidad de sentirse, la separación de unas cuantas horas ahora que él ya no vivía en la mansión se hizo latente en ese momento y profundizaron el beso, estaban sólos como hacía mucho no habían podido estarlo.

Sólo escuchaban sus mutuas respiraciones que iban agitándose cada vez más, él resbaló su mano a través de la silueta de su novia reconociendo de inmediato sus bellas formas que ya se sabía de memoria en los encuentros que habían tenido.

Sus cuerpos se excitaron y él pasó su mano por las piernas de la rubia por debajo de su falda, subió tan lentamente que el corazón de Candy latió aún más si era posible al sentir la mano cálida y varonil de él, tembló de placer ante la idea de que él la tocara aún más íntimamente si era posible pero el joven finalmente bajó nuevamente su mano por sus bien torneadas piernas y ahora regresó a su pecho, sentía que perdería la cordura pensando en que pronto volvería a saborear sus hermosos y blancos senos, poco a poco fue desabrochando los botones de su vestido, ella ni siquiera intentó detener el momento, sólo sabía que quería más de él como nunca, él tampoco podía pensar con coherencia, la deseaba demasiado.

La vista frente a sus ojos era realmente hermosa, ella respiraba agitadamente y se encontraba ruborizada como un ángel, la observó con deseo y ternura y mientras la besó en la boca bajó sus manos hacia su pecho, al inicio sólo rozó suavemente sus firmes montes provocando en ella el deseo de sentir aún más, ambos no sabían mucho de el arte de amar pero sin duda entregarse con todo el sentimiento del mundo hacía el encuentro más apasionado de lo que ellos mismos sabían, él comenzó a entender las reacciones de su pecosa y disfrutó el hecho de hacerla desear más y a la vez de complacerla con todas sus fuerzas entregándose a la tarea de satisfacer a su amada rubia pero en ese momento los dulces sonidos que escuchó de ella lo hicieron reaccionar.

- Anthony…

- Candy… - Nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron, pero esta vez el azul de sus ojos y el verde de los de ella se encontraban totalmente oscurecidos – Lo siento, yo…

Ella no lo dejó hablar colocando su mano sobre sus seductores labios y le sonrió.

- Yo…yo también lo siento mi amor.

- No hay por qué pedir perdón cuando lo único que hacemos es amarnos – Después la dedicó la mirada más maravillosa de todas, se levantó y la ayudó a sentarse mientras tal cual había desabotonado su vestido ésta vez le ayudaba a abrocharlo nuevamente.

- Gracias… - Dijo ruborizada.

- Ven pecosa mía, vayamos a desayunar.

- Sí… - Ambos se sientan a desayunar con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios cruzando sus miradas cómplices.

_NUEVA YORK _

- Terry, el doctor dice que ya me encuentro mejor, a este paso pronto podremos casarnos Terry, yo… - Se sonrojó y con una sonrisa tímida prosiguió – Estoy segura de que podré cumplir con mi deber como esposa en nuestra noche.

Lo último dicho por la rubia dejó completamente helado al actor, ciertamente no era él ningún mojigato pero la sola idea le produjo escalofríos, era una lástima que ella tocara ese tema ahora que él estaba a punto de decirle algo totalmente opuesto a lo que ella decía, supo que jamás podría tocar a Susana, que jamás eso iba a funcionar y seguramente ella terminaría culpándose a sí misma de no ser la mujer que él necesitaba.

- Susy, yo… tenemos que hablar Susy.

- De qué se trata Terry?

- Susy, sabes que has tenido mi apoyo todo este tiempo desde que sucedió el accidente, sé que ahora temes por tu porvenir dado tus condiciones actuales pero yo…

La chica lo observaba en silencio y sus ojos comenzaron a entristecerse un poco.

- Qué sucede Terry?

- Susy, primero que nada quiero dejar perfectamente claro que no estoy aquí por lástima, lo hice por honor, sabes a lo que me refiero cierto? Quiero ser por primera vez honesto conmigo mismo y tener el valor de enfrentar las consecuencias de mis decisiones.

- Terry me estás asustando…

- Susy, no puedo casarme contigo, lo siento Susy, no te amo, lo sabes muy bien cierto? He decidido que esto termine pero no mi apoyo para ti, me encargaré de tu bienestar toda mi vida…

- Terry! – La chica comenzó a sollozar llevando las manos a su rostro – Terry! No puedes hacerme esto! No ahora! Después de todos estos años! Por qué de pronto cambias de opinión?

- Alguien me dio una gran lección, y creo que es hora de tomar el rumbo de mi vida – La observó sintiéndose mal por ella pero a la vez aliviado de poder decirlo.

- No Terry! Tú no puedes dejarme a mí así! Yo te amo! Y todos saben que nos casaremos!

- Yo nunca he dicho a los demás algo así Susy, no ves que no tendrás el amor que mereces? Tú mereces ser amada y mucho Susy! Pero no soy yo quien podré cumplir tu sueño!

- Cállate Terry! Eso no lo permitiré! Tú no te irás de mi lado! Salvé tu vida! Y con eso trunqué mi futuro…..me elegiste a mí! A mí!

- Sí, te elegí a ti en aquella ocasión, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que cometí el error de mi vida, lo lamento Susy, por favor piensa en lo que te he dicho, nunca podríamos ser felices tú y yo, nos estaríamos condenando…vendré después, y por la cuenta del hospital y tus cuidados no te preocupes, yo siempre velaré por tu bienestar, me retiro.

- NO TERRY! NO TE VAYAS! NO ME DEJES ASÍ! TERRY!

El joven actor salió con paso apresurado del hospital y una vez afuera volteó hacia donde sabía, era la habitación de Susana. _Lo siento Susy…_

Después se dirige a la sede de la compañía Straford para hablar con Robert, dirigiendo sus pensamientos a la ciudad de los vientos ajeno a los pensamientos de la muchacha convaleciente en silla de ruedas cuyo única idea en su mente en esos momentos era culpar de su desgracia a quien había sido su amor de juventud.

_CHICAGO - Consorcio Andley_

- Collin, Ford quiere cerrar el trato con Anthony, ha preguntado por él, qué le diremos?

El anciano presionó su cabeza, ese chico estaba resultando ser todo un problema, muchos socios comenzaban a preguntar por él y no podía decirles que había renunciado a los Andley o los negocios podrían venirse abajo, en ese mundo, la imagen era lo primero que importaba.

- Entonces irá William.

- Qué hay de la alianza con el banco de París? Anthony había avanzado mucho con esto y por eso habíamos programado su viaje a…

- Eso no es problema! William irá con George!

- Y Foster? Se ha estado quejando de no ver pretensiones de Anthony para con Isabella, ha dicho que no se irá de aquí hasta que formalicen, está muy molesto con nosotros porque su hija está sufriendo por él así que olvídate de un compromiso con William. Espera que pronto anunciemos ese compromiso.

- Ese condenado vagabundo, debería de estar asegurando herederos en lugar de estarse ausentando cada vez que puede. En cuanto a Foster ya me encargaré de eso pronto.

El asistente toca a la puerta.

- Qué sucede? – Dijo secamente.

- Lamento la interrupción señor, pero la señora Elroy ha solicitado hablar con usted.

- Elroy!

La anciana quien pese a ser mujer era respetada por todos los Andley como la matriarca de la familia y sus decisiones no tenían discusión, camina erguida sobre la elegante oficina y su rostro inmutable hasta llegar con el aludido.

- Elroy, a qué has venido? Toma asiento por favor.

- Sabes perfectamente bien a qué he venido Collin, he venido a decirte que vayas a ver a Anthony y le pidas perdón por todo lo que han hecho.

- Elroy! Eso jamás lo haré me entiendes?

- Basta! Soy la matriarca de la familia y William respaldará mi petición, debes obedecer.

- Qué diablos sucede contigo Elroy! Esos tres chicos que fueron dejados a tu cargo sólo han sido un dolor de cabeza en la familia, mira a Stear y cómo terminó! Tan sólo ve a Anthony y a Archie y las locuras y errores que han estado cometiendo!

- No permitiré que digas nada sobre ellos entiendes? Fueron criados con rigor y lo sabes muy bien, bajo las más estrictas reglas y nuestra fé.

- Anthony volverá a la familia lo quiera o no, pero lo que sí te aseguro Elroy es que si no se casa con Isabella los Andley estaremos en severos problemas financieros si Foster decide romper la sociedad.

La anciana no supo qué decir.

- Yo no debería estar viendo este tema Elroy, lo sabes muy bien, tú eres la encargada de dar el consentimiento a las parejas y arreglos matrimoniales en la familia Andley, cómo permites que suceda algo así?

- Mis nietos se casarán con quien ellos decidan Collin, es todo!

- No eres la Elroy que conocí, sabes bien que Cornwell no lo aceptará nunca.

- Tendrá que obedecer, no por algo soy la matriarca de esta familia, en cuanto a Anthony, mi nieto regresará a la mansión y no se meterán más en su vida.

- Está bien – Dijo resignado y muy a su pesar.

- Qué has dicho?

- Por favor Elroy, habla con Anthony, me doy cuenta de lo indispensable que es aquí, hazlo regresar.

- Lo haré, mi nieto vale demasiado como para que hayan aceptado su renuncia sin hacer nada al respecto, debo retirarme – La elegante dama se pone de pie y sin decir una palabra más se marcha de ahí.

Candy y Annie recorren asombradísimas ese enorme campus universitario observando todos los edificios y el bullicio que había en ese lugar, se tropiezan con uno que otro muchacho que les sonreía coquetamente a lo que no sabían qué responder, sobre todo la segunda dada su gran timidez.

- Me pregunto cómo hace Patty para lidiar con todo eso, yo jamás podría! – Comentó Annie.

- Si los chicos estuvieran aquí no me imagino cómo se pondrían – Candy se puso su mano en su mentón imaginando la escena de celos que de seguro habría con Anthony y Archie – Será mejor que no le digamos a Tom, creo que es por aquí…

Después de buscarla durante un buen rato encuentran a la chica de lentes.

- Patty!

- Candy! Tú también Annie! Qué hacen aquí? – Les preguntó totalmente sorprendida.

- Queríamos ayudarte a mejorar tu ánimo Patty, tengo algo en mis manos.

- Qué es Candy?

- Mira! Es una carta de Tom!

- Carta de Tom! – Se ruborizó furiosamente y bajó su rostro de la vergüenza mientras que tímidamente tomaba la carta que se le entregaba.

- Apuesto a que quieres leerla y responderle de inmediato verdad? No te preocupes, te esperaremos, o es que tienes clases?

- No, en estos momentos estoy en un receso, gracias chicas.

Se sonrojó y se sentó en la banca para leer la carta, Candy y Annie sonrieron e hicieron lo mismo esperando a que su amiga les diera su carta de respuesta dejándolas completamente sorprendidas por la rapidez con la que escribía su carta y cómo en tan sólo unos minutos ya llevaba tres hojas hasta terminarla.

- La cuidaré mucho Patty, no te preocupes, hoy se la enviaré a Tom – Le dijo Candy.

- Gracias Candy – Se ruborizó aún más pero después cambió su semblante – Por cierto Candy, cómo se encuentra Anthony? Supe lo que pasó.

- Admito que al principio me preocupé mucho por él, pero la verdad es que está bien, demasiado bien diría yo, aunque trabaja sin descanso se le nota mucho más relajado.

- Candy – Ahora intervino Annie – Es cierto que están viendo a un abogado para quitarles la fortuna que Anthony te cedió para asegurar tu bienestar?

- Así es, no me importa el dinero, pero sí que lastimen a Anthony, él... él lo hizo por mí – Sus ojos se nublaron – Jamás me ha solicitado un solo centavo de ese dinero que en realidad es suyo y ahora vive como si no tuviera más dinero que su sueldo.

- Él te ama mucho Candy, vamos anímate, estarán bien los dos – Dijo Annie.

- Tienes razón Annie – Sonrió un poco más – Chicas pronto será mi cumpleaños! El 07 de Mayo…cuando Anthony lo decretó regalándome la Dulce Candy y será el primer cumpleaños que podré pasar junto a todos los que amo…, festejémoslo todos juntos! Le diré a Anthony de inmediato!

La joven, entusiasmada ante la idea de estar con Anthony había quedado en las nubes pero fue abruptamente detenida por su amiga.

- Espera Candy! Aún no he terminado la carta!

- Oh! Lo siento mucho Patty! – Bajó su rostro sonrojado provocando la risa de sus amigas, cuándo cambiaría!

Más tarde la joven se dirigió al hospital en busca del apuesto médico con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sentía que, siendo Anthony como era, todo estaría bien aún cuando él hubiera abandonado a la familia.

En la oficina principal del Hospital de Chicago dos figuras conversaban mientras que el señor de cabello gris se levantaba con expresión seria pero tranquila y se llevaba sus manos a sus espaldas.

- Bien doctor Andley, creo que fue una decisión muy difícil la que tuvo que tomar, se dará cuenta que no podré tener más consideraciones con usted, el Hospital se alegra de su decisión puesto que ahora sí podrá estar a tiempo completo con nosotros, lo felicito por su buen trabajo.

- Muchas gracias doctor Leonard.

- Ahora bien, debo informarle que como parte de su aprendizaje y capacitación tengo una misión para usted.

- Una misión? De qué se trata?

- Deberá viajar a Maryland, al Hospital Hopkins, como sabe son pioneros en cirugías y sobre todo del corazón, área que es de su interés, necesito que vaya con el doctor Alan post por el informe de sus últimos descubrimientos, hemos estado intercambiando información y quién mejor que usted para que le explique todo.

- Claro que lo haré! – Comentó entusiasmado ante la idea – Cuándo debo de partir?

- El próximo viernes.

- El viernes…ese día es…7 de Mayo! _El cumpleaños de Candy…._

- Tiene algún problema con esa fecha doctor Andley?

- A decir verdad…

- Sabe bien que esto es de vital importancia – No lo dejó continuar – Muchos pacientes pueden salvarse.

Entendiendo el significado de sus palabras ante lo que le había ocurrido a aquella paciente su rostro se tornó serio también.

- Lo haré doctor Leonard, sólo necesito pedirle permiso…

- De qué se trata?

- Partiré después de medio día en el primer tren.

- Está bien, no tengo problema por la hora en que vaya pero sí necesito que sin falta se presente al día siguiente, ya está todo arreglado para que lo reciban.

Terminó su turno, se dirigió a su consultorio, se quitó la bata de médico y preparó sus cosas, caminaba por el bello jardín del hospital y decidió irse por el parque esta vez, era el día libre de su pecosa así que lo que menos pensó que sucedería era verla sentada en una banca esperando por él.

- Candy! - Su mirada se iluminó.

- Anthony!

- Sucede algo mi amor? – Se preocupó a lo que ella negó con una sonrisa.

- He venido a decirte algo.

- Soy todo oídos mi pecosa, qué te parece si te invito un helado en el parque?

- Un helado? Sí!

Ambos caminaron tomados de las manos hasta el mencionado lugar.

- Qué? Partirás el siguiente viernes?! – La rubia había dejado de comer su helado de chocolate para observarlo.

- Lo lamento mucho princesa – Estaba totalmente afligido, cosa que le dolió más a ella de verlo así, ya bastantes problemas él tenía que resolver como para ponerse de caprichosa y decirle que quería pasar todo el día de su cumpleaños con él.

- No…no te preocupes Anthony yo entiendo.

- Perdóname amor, esta vez no pude contrariar al director.

- Descuida amor – Colocó una mano suavemente sobre la mejilla del rubio – Lo conozco y sé lo cabeza dura que puede ser.

Ante lo dicho el rubio no pudo evitar más que sonreír.

Después de haber comprado juntos lo necesario para la cena, se dirigieron al departamento de Anthony a preparar todo.

- Recuerdo cuando Albert y yo vivíamos en el departamento, siempre terminaba quemando lo que preparaba pero él era tan hábil en la cocina y no sólo en eso, toda la casa la mantenía en perfecto orden – Comentó con una gran sonrisa mientras cortaba algunas verduras – Albert es un hombre muy inteligente.

- Ah sí? – Comentó algo serio, pese a que era su amado tío no pudo evitar sentirse algo celoso ante la admiración con la que hablaba Candy de él, por primera vez se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si ellos hubieran seguido viviendo de esa manera…habrían llegado a sentir algo más?

- Sí que lo es, él preparó toda la cena cuando Stear y los demás fueron a visitarnos para mi fiesta de despedida un día antes de… - Se detuvo y se puso nerviosa, había hablado de más.

- De qué Candy?

- No, de nada Anthony.

- Está bien Candy, no te preocupes por mí, fue antes de que fueras a verlo cierto?

Ella sólo asintió y pese a los celos que sintió la tranquilizó.

- Es una lástima que me haya perdido de todo eso junto a ustedes, pero me alegra saber que siempre tuviste el apoyo de todos nuestros amigos.

- Sí, gracias a ellos no estuve sola Anthony y me hicieron más llevaderos estos años sin ti.

- Mi tío es una gran persona Candy, me pregunto si alguna vez podrá librarse de los Andley.

Después de la cena, el joven acompañó a Candy hasta la entrada de la mansión.

- La tía abuela quisiera verte.

- Será mejor que por el momento no mi amor – Le sonrió con ternura – Hasta mañana querida Candy.

- Hasta mañana mi príncipe.

El joven pasó su mano por su cintura lentamente y como disfrutando del momento en el que sus rostros se acercaban la beso con dulzura pero también con entrega.

- Que descanses princesa.

La joven un poco ruborizada por ese hermoso beso que la había hecho sentirse en las nubes se aleja poco a poco mientras que él la observa llegar hasta la mansión y entrar en ella, inmediatamente se da la vuelta y regresa a su hogar.

Esa semana se vieron realmente muy poco para su mala suerte, entre sus estudios y su trabajo Candy apenas y tenía tiempo, lo mismo le pasaba a Anthony pero ya fuera que se vieran sólo cinco minutos éstos los atesoraban como un tiempo precioso para ellos. De pronto la rubia recordó que no le había comentado a Anthony nada sobre su festejo y se sintió triste, qué sentido tenía decirle, sólo lo haría sentir más mal de lo que ya se sentía por no poder acompañarla, así que decidió guardarse esa tristeza para ella, ya que volviera de su viaje podrían festejarlo aunque no fuera en ese día.

_NUEVA YORK_

- Está bien amigo, tienes suerte de que estemos aún preparando todo para el estreno de lo contrario no te permitiría partir, supongo que será un asunto de mujeres no?

El joven no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio como era su costumbre.

- Sólo te diré algo Terry, independientemente del resultado que salga en tu búsqueda, no abandones tus sueños, ya lo hiciste una vez cuando te desapareciste de todos.

- Descuida Robert – Sólo dijo eso y se alejó de la oficina sin decir nada más.

Después se dirigió a la casa donde vivía Susana, se quedó de pie inmóvil frente a la puerta, le preocupaba cómo se encontraba y a la vez quería no volver acercarse a ese lugar nunca más, finalmente optó por dejarle una nota.

- Esto es para usted señorita – Le entregó el sobre la mucama.

Ella quien desde aquel día en que Terry le había dicho que su compromiso estaba roto no había querido salir de su habitación y se le veía demacrada, muchos temían por su salud ahora.

- Señorita, tome la carta, quizás es de su prometido.

- CALLATE Y DEJAME EN PAZ! – Se levantó de golpe la chica, al menos el medio cuerpo que aún podía mover, después se recriminó, ella no era así – Discúlpame, quizás sí! Quizás sea de Terry! Dámelo rápido!

Leyó con avidez la breve carta, a cada letra que leía apretaba aún más el papel que tenía entre sus manos.

- Con que es eso Terry, te ocuparás de mi sólo por lástima, que verás porque no me falte nada? Jajajaja me faltará todo si no estás a mi lado no lo entiendes? No quiero tu dinero! Quiero tu amor! TU amor!

Se quedó sentada en su cama con su mirada fija en la nada, de pronto sintió que debía viajar urgentemente, pero para eso tenía que recuperarse un poco más para estar en condiciones de hacerlo y endureció su mirada.

- Prepárame mi baño! Y traéme la cena enseguida! Llama a mi madre, necesito que venga aquí de inmediato!

- Sí…sí señorita.

La mucama le explicaba a la señora de la casa lo sucedido.

- Si mi Susy quiere comer es porque se siente mejor, qué bien, llévale ahora mismo lo que pida, ya me encargaré yo de él.

_CHICAGO_

El lugar se encontraba en perfecto silencio, ya era medianoche y la enorme mansión y los largos pasillos eran levemente iluminados por la luz de la luna que se colaba por las enormes ventanas, no había mayordomos ni mucamas pendientes de servir a sus amos.

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras y la dama que ahí dormía se encontraba inmersa en el más dulce de sus sueños: la hermosa melodía sonaba en aquel gran salón mientras que ella se sentía tan feliz en brazos de ese joven rubio que había conocido en el portal de las rosas, su primer baile…después soñó con esa hermosa despedida al terminar ese baile cuando él le había dado un beso de despedida en la mejilla, aún dormida sonrió más. _Qué beso tan cálido, es tan cálido que siento como si en este momento Anthony besara mi mejilla también…es tan dulce y tan real…Anthony…_

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y pese a estar en la oscuridad de inmediato observó el brillo de dos ojos azules que la ven con infinita ternura y amor, iba a pronunciar su nombre cuando él le dijo:

- Sshh, Feliz Cumpleaños princesa, feliz cumpleaños Candy – Le dijo con su sedosa voz a la vez que le entregaba un ramo de hermosas Dulce Candy y depositaba otro beso en su mejilla.

La joven tomó el ramo mientras se sentaba mejor sobre su cama, sentía que aún estaba soñando, no creía que Anthony estuviera en su habitación a esa hora, incluso frotó sus ojos sólo para que al abrirlos aún continuara viendo la resplandeciente sonrisa del rubio cosa que le causó mucha gracia a él. Finalmente supo que no era un sueño y totalmente emocionada de verlo lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Anthony!

- Felicidades mi pequeña pecosa – Le dijo mientras enterraba su rostro en sus dorados rizos.

- Cómo lograste entrar Anthony?

- Tengo mis métodos – Le guiñó el ojo – Por qué no enciendes la luz?

- Que encienda la luz? – Sonrió completamente emocionada como una niña pequeña, quitó la sábana con la que se cubría y corrió a prender la luz, poco le importó que estuviera vestida únicamente con su delicada y fina bata de dormir, al encender la habitación hizo un exclamo de asombro y su sonrisa se ampliaba cada vez más.

- QUÉ HERMOSO ES! – La habitación se encontraba llena de rosas de color blanco y rosa, pétalos había en el suelo, cómo no se dio cuenta? Seguramente Albert lo ayudó, pronto notó que al fondo había algo que parecía un cuadro pero estaba cubierto por una tela semitransparente – Y eso?

- Por qué no lo descubres por ti misma? – Le dijo al oído.

La joven caminó lentamente por el sendero de pétalos hasta llegar a él, tomó delicadamente el hermoso lienzo y sus ojos se abrieron impresionantes.

- Esto…es….

- Tal como pensé logró captar toda tu esencia en ese cuadro, pareces un hada – Le dijo con su dulce voz.

La chica contenía las lágrimas, era un hermoso cuadro de ella mientras observaba tiernamente una Dulce Candy.

- Anthony… - La había dejado completamente sin palabras, sólo él tenía tal efecto en ella.

- Te gusta? – Ese comentario la hizo reaccionar.

- Es hermoso Anthony! El cuadro es precioso pero no creo que yo sea así – Se sonrojó.

- Sí que lo eres – La tomó de la barbilla y sus ojos brillaron – Eres mucho más hermosa que ese cuadro Candy, quise regalártelo porque quería inmortalizar tu esencia, dulce, delicada pero fuerte y valerosa a la vez. Este cuadro tendrá el lugar principal en nuestra casa.

La vio con tanta intensidad que Candy se ruborizó furiosamente. _Nuestra casa…_

- Pe…pero no recuerdo haber posado para ese cuadro – Continuaba sonrojada.

- Jajaja sucede que tengo algo en mis manos que tú no sabes.

- Ah sí? Qué es?

- Es una hermosa fotografía que tengo de ti.

Pero él no dijo más, le tenía preparadas muchas sorpresas para ese día.

- Felicidades princesa.

- Anthony! – Totalmente conmovida lo abrazó fuertemente mientras escondía su rostro en su pecho varonil y elevó su rostro para verlo totalmente emocionada mientras un par de lágrimas asomaban en sus verdes esmeraldas y le sonreía feliz.

Anthony también se conmovió y la observó aún más, se veía tan bonita, tan pura y tan confiada en él, pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su dulce pecho al abrazarlo como el de la mujer que ahora era, sin dejar de abrazarla tomó la bata rosa de su amada que se encontraba al pie de su cama y la colocó sobre sus hombros para cubrir su delicado camisón haciendo que se sonrojara.

- Es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida!

- El primero de muchos que pasaremos juntos mi amor, ahora necesito que por favor te vistas y salgamos de aquí.

- Qué?! Pero si es medianoche Anthony!

- No importa – Rió divertido – Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

- Pero… - Volteó a ver el hermoso cuadro que Anthony había mandado hacerle, no quería dejarlo, era todo tan especial.

- Tendrás todo el día para contemplar tus regalos mi amor, el cuadro y las rosas no se irán de aquí – Dijo muy sonriente.

Candy le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla y corrió entusiasmada a su vestidor tratando de imaginar qué quería mostrarle Anthony, por su parte él sonrió al verla tan feliz y pensaba que no había cambiado nada, se comportaba como una pequeña niña cuando se trataba de cosas así, adoraba verla feliz.

Finalmente la rubia salió con un lindo vestido color azul con bordados en blanco y un delicado chal encima, la tomó de la mano y caminaron en silencio, le había pedido no hacer ruido, en la entrada había un carruaje esperándolos.

- A Navy Pier por favor.

Desde su ventana Albert los observó mientras se alejaban y sonrió, ahora debía preparar él el resto del plan.

Navy Pier se había inaugurado un par de años atrás apenas, en 1916, y era una de las atracciones más visitadas en Chicago.

- En todo el tiempo que llevo viviendo en Chicago jamás fui a ese lugar pero, a esta hora todo debe estar cerrado no Anthony?

El chico sólo le sonrió sin decir más.

Candy observó que iban llegando pero tal como pensó el lugar estaba cerrado, pero al acercarse el carruaje vio cómo las puertas se abrían de par en par y el lugar se iba iluminando conforme el carruaje iba adentrándose al lugar, finalmente llegaron a una de sus más grandes atracciones, una enorme rueda de la fortuna de 46 metros de alto llamada _"The Ferris Whell"_, al llegar ambos se iluminó por completo y su reflejó brilló en el agua.

- Pero…qué es esto Anthony! Por Dios! – Llevó sus manos para cubrirse su boca en señal de asombro.

Anthony la ayudó caballerosamente a bajar del carruaje, ella no cabía en su asombro.

- Desea subir mi hermosa dama?

- Síiii!

El chico de ojos de cielo la toma de la mano y corren hasta ahí, sus risas se escuchan por todo el lugar, al llegar se encuentran con el encargado y suben. Cuando estaban por llegar a la cima del juego Anthony le explica su obsequio.

- Hoy tenemos todo este lugar sólo para nosotros dos.

- Lo dices de verdad Anthony?! Y cómo hiciste…

Pero su pregunta fue callada al ver que el lugar era iluminado por luces de todos colores, estaban en lo alto de la rueda y al voltear al cielo vio que fuegos artificiales decoraban el manto azul.

Anthony y Candy observan fascinados la escena mientras que sus rostros se pintaban del mismo tono de los fuegos artificiales, sus ojos estaban tan brillantes que podrían competir con los mismos.

- Feliz cumpleaños mi adorada pecosa.

- Anthony… - Abrió sus ojos aún más al encontrarse reflejada en sus hermosos ojos azules y lo tomó de las manos – Gracias!

Ambos se sumergen en su mundo único y exclusivo en donde el cielo azul y las hermosas praderas verdes se unían.

Terminó su recorrido por esa romántica atracción. Caminan lentamente, sin prisas como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, llegan al muelle que había allí, Candy sentía que estaba soñando, que en algún momento despertaría, se preguntó cómo es que Anthony había logrado preparar tantas sorpresas y como si leyera su mente de pronto escuchó su varonil voz.

Cada uno representa el cumpleaños que no estuve junto a ti.

- Cada…uno?

- Sí, cada sorpresa que te he dado hoy – Sonrió.

La rubia quedó muda, eso significaba….eso significaba entonces que aún no terminaba todo? Respondiendo a su pregunta el barco que se utilizaba durante el día para que los visitantes recorrieran la ciudad se iluminó esplendorosamente.

- Te gustaría recorrer Chicago princesa?

La chica ya no sabía ni qué decir, definitivamente estaba soñando! Sí! Eso tenía que ser!

Solamente atinó a asentir feliz mientras el joven tomaba delicadamente su mano y la ayudaba a subir al barco, Anthony sonrió recordando cuando su padre le había comentado que tenía muchos conocidos que tenían embarcaciones en Chicago, cuando se reunió con él para explicarle sobre su nueva situación con los Andley él le había ofrecido quedarse en su casa, en una hermosa residencia en los suburbios de Chicago pero él le agradeció y le dijo que no pues prefería estar lo más cerca posible de Candy para cuidarla, fue ahí donde se le ocurrió una idea y le preguntó a su padre sobre esa posibilidad, el capitán Brown solo se limitó a sonreír al ver a su hijo completamente emocionado explicándole a su amigo su plan, el dueño del barco en el que ahora viajaban, parecía un niño pequeño, a fin de cuentas, un hombre realmente enamorado.

Cuando subieron el barco comenzó a avanzar y al mismo tiempo una conocida melodía llegó a oídos de Candy, rápidamente volteó buscando encontrar el origen de la misma y ahí estaba, al fondo de la cubierta de madera se encontraba una pequeña orquesta, sus ojos se humedecen recordando aquel primer vals que a sus doce años había bailado con él y como si fuera una caja musical, ese sonido había sido silenciado abruptamente al cerrarse la caja de madera cuando creyó verlo morir frente a él.

- Me harías el honor de concederme este baile? – El rubio se inclinó ante ella galantemente mientras tomada una de sus manos.

- La joven sonrió y asintió con su cabeza aceptando la invitación, el joven deslizó la mano por la estrecha cintura de la chica clavando sus profundos ojos azules sobre ella y sin desviarlos en ninguna fracción de segundo la pegó a su cuerpo, la sintió temblar tímidamente en sus brazos.

- Eres feliz mi adorada Candy?

- Soy más feliz que una alondra Anthony mío – Mientras bailaban la rubia recargó su rostro sobre su pecho, sus movimientos eran lentos, apenas y se movían pese a que tenían toda la cubierta del barco para ellos solos, ese baile era distinto, era más íntimo, algo se respiraba en el aire que los hacía permanecer solamente así, muy juntos sin necesidad de grandes y elaborados pasos de baile como solían hacerlo de manera natural.

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasaron así, simplemente perdieron la noción de los minutos y del lapso transcurrido, el apuesto heredero repentinamente se detuvo, tomó el mentón de Candy y acercó su rostro, ella no opuso ninguna resistencia, sólo sintió el calor recorrer sus mejillas al ver cómo su hipnotizante mirada azul se acercaba cada vez más a ella, lentamente cerró sus ojos, abrió sus labios para recibir los de él y se entregó en una bella danza de interminables besos, adoraba sentir su respiración tan cerca de ella, él la besaba con adoración, acunó su rostro entre sus manos como si se tratara de la más delicada rosa y comenzó a llenar de besos su linda cara llena de pecas, pronto la respiración de ambos comenzó a agitarse sin embargo sabía que las personas de la pequeña orquesta se encontraban cerca de ellos así que tuvo que controlarse, después de un largo y húmedo beso separó su rostro del de ella.

- Te doy mi vida en cada beso amor.

- Y yo te siento más vivo que nunca.

El joven rodeó su cintura y en silencio ambos caminaron al filo de la cubierta para observar a Chicago de noche, ella recargó su cabeza en su hombro y también lo abrazó por la cintura y así, sin necesidad de más palabras pues el amor se respiraba en el aire, continuaron con su recorrido, de vez en cuando el mesero les llevaba alguna bebida caliente.

- Si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar.

- Siempre estaré contigo pecosa.

Cuando terminó el viaje, ambos regresan a la mansión de Chicago en el mismo carruaje, para ese entonces el sol ya había salido.

- Te encuentras bien princesa? No te sientes cansada?

- Al contrario amor, siento que estoy más despierta que nunca.

El rubio sonrió – Pronto llegaremos a la mansión.

- La tía abuela me regañará si me ve – De pronto se preocupó, se había salido a medianoche con su novio, pese a que era su amado nieto así que de seguro la retarían.

- No te preocupes por eso pecosa, ven, te acompañaré…

- Pero, estás seguro de que quieres entrar a la mansión Andley Anthony?

- Es mi deber cuidarte hasta que cruces esa puerta.

Candy sonrió halagada, sin embargo la sonrisa de su novio la tenía intrigada, subieron las escaleras de la enorme casa y abrió la puerta para ella invitándola a entrar.

- SORPRESA! – Fue el grito de todas las personas más queridas para la rubia.

La chica no cabía en su asombro.

- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS QUERIDA CANDY! – Gritaron al unísono Albert, Archie, Annie y Patty.

- Amigos! – Dijo totalmente conmovida – No…no esperaba esto!

Se acercaron sus amigos con un gran pastel hermosamente decorado y pasaron a un salón para seguir con el festejo, la música se hizo presente en la mansión, la tía abuela más tarde llegaría para felicitar a la festejada mientras tanto todo era música, baile y risas.

- Felicidades pequeña Candy – Le dijo Albert con una gran sonrisa y amor fraternal.

- Albert! Muchas gracias Albert!

El joven rubio observó toda la escena y volteó a ver el reloj de pared que indicaba que dentro de poco tendría que marcharse para alcanzar el tren de mediodía rumbo a Maryland, su corazón se aceleró un poco y comenzó a sentir un nerviosismo que nunca antes había sentido, _Qué te pasa Anthony? Si sólo tienes que hacerle una sencilla pregunta, acaso temes que te rechace a estas alturas? _Se rió mentalmente de la jugada que su sistema nervioso le estaba dando, llevó la mano al bolsillo interno de su chaqueta para asegurarse de que ahí estuviera el tan valorado objeto, el anillo de compromiso, había decidido esperar a estar con todos puesto que Albert al ser su padre adoptivo es a quien debía rendirle cuentas y obtener también su permiso. _Bien, es la hora_, pensó para sí al ver que en sus meditaciones se le habían escapado un par de minutos más, aclaró su garganta y pese a ser siempre seguro de sí mismo su corazón latió aún más de prisa, Albert ya lo había estado observando e intuía lo que estaba por hacer, realmente le pareció divertido ver a su sobrino por primera vez nervioso.

Todos estaban sentados conversando cuando el rubio de ojos de cielo se puso de pie y se colocó frente a ella.

- Candy – Se escuchó su dulce y varonil voz – Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, cerró su mano derecha para armarse de valor – Tío, podrías venir un momento por favor?

- Qué sucede Anthony? – Le preguntó la ojiverde inesperadamente nerviosa también aunque no supo por qué, sus manos temblaron ligeramente cuando él la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

- Candy…yo…

Un sonido los hizo voltear hacia la puerta, misma que se abrió lentamente para encontrarse con dos desagradables presencias.

- Neil! Eliza! – Clamaron prácticamente todos al mismo tiempo.

- Vaya, parece que la familia hizo una fiesta y no fuimos invitados, me pregunto qué dirá la tía abuela cuando se entere que nosotros, sus queridos nietos, no fuimos avisados – Sonrió maliciosamente Eliza, se enteró un día antes de la planeada fiesta al escuchar a una de las sirvientas sobre el pastel de la rubia y decidió junto con su hermano arruinarles la ocasión, al ver el silencio sepulcral de todos continuó – Pero qué pasa? Parece que hubieran visto a un fantasma.

- Eliza qué hacen ustedes aquí?! – Preguntó Anthony muy molesto, su plan había sido arruinado por completo.

- No crees que la pregunta está al revés?

- Qué quieres decir Neil? – Ahora intervino Archie.

- Más bien nosotros le deberíamos preguntar a Anthony qué hace él aquí – Sonrió triunfalmente – Hasta donde yo recuerdo, abandonaste el apellido Andley así que ya no eres bienvenido aquí – Por primera vez en su vida sentía que ahora sí podría pisotear a su odiado primo a su antojo.

- Cállate la boca Neil! – Saltó Archie sumamente enojado en defensa de su primo – Anthony pertenece a la familia así que deja de decir tonterías!

- Es la verdad, ahora no tiene ni un quinto y no es de nuestra clase, lo único que trajo fue la deshonra familiar.

- No perderé mi tiempo contigo Neil, márchate de aquí, ya te lo había advertido – Lo amenazó Anthony con la mirada, el otro cobarde que era dudó un poco pero pronto tomó valor y sólo sonrió desviando su rostro hacia el lado opuesto.

- Querido William – Se acercó Eliza a Albert hablándole de tú cuando él apenas y les dirigía la palabra – Verdad que podemos quedarnos a la fiesta?

- Y desde cuándo Eliza a ustedes les interesa festejar el cumpleaños de Candy? – Fue toda respuesta del rebelde rubio.

- Pero si he traído este delicioso pastel para ella – Se los mostró la maliciosa dama – Feliz cumpleaños querida, aunque supongo que para ti comprar un pastel tan elegante como este ya no debe ser ningún problema con la fortuna que tienes en tus manos.

- Eliza! – Se puso furiosa Candy.

- Feliz cumpleaños Candy – Dijo casi de manera inteligible Neal, mientras se acercaba a saludarla su sonrisa crecía más como si sintiera que acechaba a su presa, pronto el plan se pondría en marcha, muy pronto.

Pero lo que él no esperó es que alguien lo observaba detenidamente y no le gustó nada lo que percibió.

- Te dije que no te le acercaras! – Anthony llegó hacia donde él y lo empujó tirándolo al piso.

- Voy a ordenarles que te corran de aquí! – Le gritó Neil desde el piso.

- Haz lo que te venga en gana pero a Candy no te le acercas más entendiste?!

- Eliza, Neil! – Habló con potente voz Albert – Márchense de inmediato de aquí, es una orden mía y no pueden desobedecer!

Todos se sorprendieron, nunca habían visto a Albert hablar de ese modo y la mirada con la que se los ordenó, muy pocas veces él llegaba a ese extremo pero el ver que habían arruinado lo que pudo ser uno de los momentos más felices para sus dos seres más queridos lo indignó tremendamente, vaya familia!

- Esto lo pagarán caro! Anthony, no lo olvides! – Salió furiosa Eliza quien después de decir eso volteó a ver a Candy y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

El rubio abrazó a Candy y Albert les prometió que hablaría con la tía abuela sobre la situación de los Leagan, el joven suspiró internamente, pese a todo, habían pasado un hermoso tiempo juntos y no permitiría que la presencia de ellos arruinara el día.

Miró de nueva cuenta el reloj, ya era tarde y tenía que marcharse.

- Pecosa, me duele pero tengo que marcharme ya.

- Anthony… - Le sonrió con infinita dulzura, por nada del mundo quería que él pensara que todos los momentos que pasaron en las últimas horas habían sido opacados por la presencia de los Legan – Anthony, mi amor, nunca fui tan feliz como hoy, todo ha sido maravilloso y uno de mis más grandes alegrías haber pasado mi cumpleaños junto a ti! Gracias mi amor! – Lo abrazó inesperada y efusivamente, el rubio cerró el abrazo, se quedó así unos momentos para sentir la presencia de su amada.

- Volveré pronto mi amada Candy, vendré de inmediato a verte, esa una promesa, lamento mucho tener que irme ahora.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente, su dulce expresión de tristeza la conmovió, tenía que darle ánimos para que se marchara con una sonrisa en su rostro!

- Soy más feliz que una alondra Anthony – Puso su mano en su mejilla, a ella también le dolía mucho separarse de él, estaba tan acostumbrada a su presencia que no verlo en una semana entera le parecerían meses, una inquietud nació en su corazón en ese momento, sintió que no lo volvería a ver…dudó un poco pero enterró ese presentimiento en el fondo de su corazón, seguramente era por todo lo que habían pasado – Estaré esperando tu regreso mi príncipe.

Diciéndoles adiós a lo lejos Anthony se despide de todos, sus amigos continuarían con el festejo, le habían prometido que estarían con Candy todo el día y que cuidarían de ella.

Un par de ojos cafés observan al rubio marcharse en el carruaje.

- Es la hora Neil.

- Sí….finalmente Candy, pero no te preocupes, como caballero que soy responderé ante la sociedad por ti casándome contigo jajajaja.

Parte el tren, el joven permanece en su asiento inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras observa el paisaje por la ventana de su cabina, a la mitad de su camino observa otro tren que viaja en dirección opuesta al suyo.

- Debe ir rumbo a Chicago – Cierra sus ojos y los abre buscando el libro que había decidido estudiar durante su viaje.

En el tren opuesto viaja una mirada llena de melancolía, de ojos color zafiro que observan al tren que pasa junto a ellos, al igual que el rubio, en el instante en el estaban por encontrarse los vagones en que viajaban voltea su rostro cuando alguien le preguntó si podía sentarse frente a él.

_CHICAGO _

- Ya estoy cansado de lo mismo Patty! Ya te dije que no saldrás hasta que recapacites!

- No voy a cambiar mi posición papá! Por qué no lo puedes entender!?

- Jamás te daré mi permiso para que salgas con ese muchacho! Seguramente no tuvo una buena educación como la tuya!

- Ni siquiera lo conoces! – Sollozaba la noble joven, antes de hablar con su padre le había pedido a Stear que le diera fuerzas para esta vez sí pelear por lo que quería.

- Eso no me importa Patricia, aquí el que tiene la última palabra soy yo! Te quedarás a mi lado hasta que yo lo diga!

- Papá!

- EDUARD O'BRIAN! Quien manda aquí soy yo!

- Mamá! – Se llevó el señor la mano a su frente, y él que creía que su madre se encontraba fuera de casa – Vete por favor mamá, esto no es asunto tuyo.

- Claro que lo es – Se acercó al susodicho – Se trata de mi única y más querida nieta, acaso pretendes enviar a Patty a un convento?

- No exageres mamá!

- Si por ti fuera lo harías, pero déjame decirte que Patty tiene un novio a quien ama profundamente y – Su sonrisa se hizo maliciosa – Y dentro de un futuro no muy lejano te dará muchos nietos.

- Qué?! Sobre mi cadáver! Ese joven no va a….mi Patty no va a….! – La sola idea de lo que implicaba la palabra nietos le enfermaba.

- Patty ya tiene la edad para decidir por sí misma.

- Pero mamá! No ves que se trata de un huérfano! Imagina lo que dirán nuestras amistades! No podría regresar a Inglaterra nunca más!

- Y desde cuándo yo te enseñé a pensar de esa manera! Faltaba más, o acaso quieres que Patty sea infeliz?

- No! Ella es mi tesoro! Por eso la quiero aquí junto a mí! Ningún chiquillo me la va a quitar!

- Papá!

- EDUARD O'BRIAN! Ya déjate de tonterías y aceptar una entrevista con ese joven o de lo contrario Patty se irá conmigo y nunca más la verás.

- Mamá….. – Escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

- Querido – Entró la noble madre de Patty – Yo apoyo a nuestra hija, ella ya ha sufrido mucho y aunque no me agrada en absoluto el origen de ese joven si ella lo ha elegido es porque debe ser alguien de valor no lo crees?

- Ustedes tres están en contra mía – Suspiró resignado y su vista se nubló.

- Mi Patty, mi pequeña Patty, presiento que esta vez será para siempre, querida! Mi única hija me abandonará!

- Eso es muy normal querido, los hijos algún día tienen que marcharse.

- Pero ella es muy joven aún!

- Ya ha cumplido 19 años, recuérdalo.

- Ese crío me la quiere quitar!

- Sabes que no es así, son jóvenes y están enamorados, nada más normal para una pareja que querer pasar tiempo juntos.

- Y casarse y tener nietos – Ratificó la anciana provocando la palidez del señor.

- Abuela! – Gritó Patty totalmente ruborizada.

- Eso es algo muy normal querida, si lo sabré yo.

- Entonces…papá…? – Preguntó tímidamente la joven de lentes.

- Está bien, dile a ese joven…Stevens correcto? Que quisiera hablar con él, pero eso sí! No tendrán mi permiso para casarse hasta que cumplas 22 años! Nadie alejará a mi Patty de mí así como así, tendrá que ganarse mi aprobación.

- Patty ve por él hija – Le sonrió su mamá.

- Muchas gracias! – La conmovida joven se llevó las manos a su rostro y comenzó a llorar, haciendo que su padre se sintiera culpable de haberle causado momentos tan desagradables, mejor se rendía, al fin y al cabo no podría ganarle a su propia madre y ver así a su hija le partía el corazón.

Ya más tranquila parte de inmediato a verse con Candy y con Annie a contarle las buenas nuevas.

- Pero qué esperas Patty! Debes escribir de inmediato a Tom! – Le dijo Candy.

- Patty qué alegría me da! – Ahora intervino Annie – Cómo quisiera que así sucediera con los padres de Archie.

- Tranquila Annie, también lo solucionaremos, ten fé!

La semana transcurrió rápida y veloz, Anthony se encontraba maravillado con todos los avances que había en el Hospital Hopkins dejando complacido al doctor Post el que hubieran enviado a alguien tan prometedor como él lo era, por las noches escribía informes y leía lo que el mencionado doctor le había entregado para llevarle al doctor Leonard y una sonrisa asomaba su rostro constantemente al recordar a su pecosa, en su habitación de hotel, se levantaba de su escritorio y se ponía de pie frente a la ventana recordando su imagen en el cielo, casi podía oír su cristalina risa en su habitación, imaginaba su rostro bonito y alegre cuando fuera a verla, no podía esperar más.

- Pronto estaré contigo…Candy.

Se colocó su pijama, dobló su ropa y se dispuso a dormir.

Por su parte Candy había colocado el hermoso cuadro que Anthony le había obsequiado en su habitación, no había día en que no lo viera, pero no era por verse a ella misma sino que sentía que la Dulce Candy pintada en él era como si Anthony estuviera en ese mismo instante a su lado, todos habían quedado impresionados de la belleza del mismo. Aún seguía pensando qué era lo que Anthony le había querido decir en la fiesta, por qué lo sintió nervioso y por qué ella misma había temblado como una hoja cuando lo vio frente a ella, no entendía, quizás le preguntaría cuando regresara.

Ese día se dirigió como siempre a sus labores al Hospital, afortunadamente para ella todo transcurrió con relativa calma salvo una pequeña urgencia con un joven que se había peleado y tenía una pequeña herida en su cabeza. Ya tenía pensado su plan para esa tarde y sonrió ampliamente.

- Archie!

- Hola Candy! – La saludó a lo lejos – Lista para ir a casa?

- Te lo agradezco mucho Archie pero en esta ocasión llegaré más tarde.

- Pero Anthony me pidió que viniera por ti todos los días.

- Gracias Archie, pero prefiero irme caminando esta vez, además primero tengo que pasar a su departamento para dejarle algo de comida, llegará mañana y seguramente no tendrá nada qué comer.

Al ver que Archie no estaba muy convencido insistió.

- Iré al mercado por algo de fruta y pan, asearé un poco y estaré de vuelta antes del anochecer Archie, recuerda que yo viví cerca de ahí por mucho tiempo.

- Está bien Candy, ten cuidado y nos vemos más tarde en casa.

- Adiós Archie! – Se despidió feliz de contar con un amigo como él.

Después de caminar un poco se acerca a la calle que lleva al edificio donde vive su amado novio, por fin volvería a estar entre sus brazos, tocar sus manos y ver sus hermosos ojos azules…cielos, lo había extrañado demasiado! Ahora que lo veía más relajado quizás sería una buena idea hablar con él respecto a los Andley y su regreso con ellos, aunque había decidido darle el tiempo que necesitaba y de lo que Albert le había dicho, sonrió aún más, si él era terco algunas veces ella podría serlo aún más, sonrió traviesamente.

Algunos postes de luz comenzaban a iluminarse pese a que aún había sol.

- Creo que tomaré un carruaje o llegaré demasiado tarde a casa y Archie y Albert se preocuparán por mí.

Dobló en la esquina de un edificio y en el pequeño callejón que separaba a los dos edificios alguien la jaló hacia ese oscuro lugar, abrió sus ojos e intentó gritar pero el pañuelo que colocaron en su boca y nariz se lo impidió, reconoció un peculiar aroma dándose cuenta de lo que intentaban hacer pero pese a sus esfuerzos sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta caer en la inconsciencia.

- Anthony….ayúdame! – Fue lo último que pensó antes de que el par de bolsas que contenían frutas, verduras y algo de pan cayeran al suelo dejando disperso su contenido en el lugar.

Al día siguiente el joven se había levantado muy temprano para tomar el primer tren en la estación que partiera hacia Chicago.

- Pecosa, pronto te veré, y esta vez no habrá nada que me impida pedirte que aceptes ser mi adorada esposa – Tomó su equipaje y subió al tren, lo primero que haría al llegar sería ir a verla e invitarla a comer.

Se despertó aturdida, no recordaba qué es lo que había ocurrido y desconoció el lugar. En dónde estaba? Sus ojos verdes temblaron de miedo recordando súbitamente que la habían llevado a aquel callejón oscuro, cuánto tiempo había pasado después de eso? Sus sentidos fueron despertando lentamente y de pronto sintió que una sábana la cubría, se sentó y observó que su vestido yacía en el suelo y sus hombros estaban descubiertos, los delicados tirantes de su corpiño caían sobre sus brazos. Palideció.

- Pero…qué es esto? Por qué estoy así?! – Gritó asustada.

- Buenos días mi amor.

- Neil! – Quedó completamente boquiabierta y temblando, no sabía si de rabia o de miedo a la vez – Qué es lo que hiciste Neil?! – Le gritó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas,

- Ahora sí nadie te separará de mí, Anthony ya no querrá verte nunca más al enterarse de tu gran falta como mujer, ya verás cómo no te creerá, pero no te preocupes, éste será nuestro dulce hogar ahora.

- Mi gran falta como mujer… – Entró en pánico y se puso completamente pálida – QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICISTE CONMIGO NEIL!?

- Nada más que amarte Candy, no te lo había dicho ya? Que estaba enamorado de ti? Ahora descansa, te he comprado un lindo vestido para que te pongas hoy, este vestido – Indicó el que estaba en el suelo mientras lo recogía – Este vestido ya no te servirá, eres realmente bella Candy – Diciendo eso salió de la habitación de ese abandonado castillo que se encontraba en lo alto de una colina y a pies de un lago.

- No… no no no! Anthony, Anthony! – Se echó a llorar en la cama pero impulsada por su instinto de supervivencia se levantó de ahí, no soportó la idea de pensar que Neil hubiera estado ahí también junto a ella – No pasó, Neil es un cobarde! Él no pudo haber hecho eso! Yo no hice nada!

Invadida por la angustia recorrió todo el lugar buscando alguna ventana o puerta por la cual pudiera escapar…

- Anthony….Anthony me creerás verdad? – Sollozaba terriblemente – Neil dime que es mentira…por favor….

El carruaje llegó después de mediodía a lo que había sido su antiguo hogar, pese a que había renunciado al apellido los sirvientes y mucamas de ahí lo trataban como si nada hubiera cambiado así que de inmediato le abrieron la puerta.

- Muchas gracias! – Le dijo al portero y corrió a la entrada de la casa para ver a su dulce pecosa encontrándose con Albert que salía rápidamente de ahí – Hola tío! – Le saludó con una gran sonrisa.

- Anthony!

- Qué sucede tío? – Se alarmó al ver la gran preocupación que se reflejaba en el rostro de su tío.

- Anthony…Anthony perdóname – Cerró sus ojos y sus puños fuertemente.

- Por qué tío? Qué sucede? – Comenzó a inquietarse aún más y su corazón dio un vuelco.

- Anthony….Candy…

- Candy?! – Lo interrumpió.

- Candy desapareció desde ayer, Archie la vio por última vez afuera del hospital, él insistió en traerla a la casa pero ella insistió en pasar a tu departamento antes y…no llegó a casa.

- Candy desapareció…. – Su rostro se puso más pálido que una hoja de papel – Candy…

El mármol tenía más color que su rostro, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, sin decir más corrió a toda prisa hacia su casa pese a los desesperados gritos de Albert por retenerlo, ahí la habían visto por última vez, seguramente encontraría algún rastro, el tiempo se detuvo para Anthony en ese instante, sintió que su carrera era una carrera por la vida pues se le iría la misma de sus manos si no la encontraba antes de que perdiera la razón. _Candy…te encontraré…lo juro!_


	17. Chapter 17

**ALCANZANDO AL DESTINO**

**CAPÍTULO XVI.** **LA TRAMPA QUE NO TIENE FORMA**

Todos volteaban a ver a esa persona que corría con todas sus fuerzas a través de las transitadas calles de Chicago y que no se detenía ante nada. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía que el aliento se le iba pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Llegó al edificio donde vivía y volteó hacia todas partes, sin perder tiempo comenzó a preguntar por ella a cuanta persona veía pasar por ahí, preguntó a sus vecinos, pero siempre se topaba con la misma respuesta: No he visto a esa joven.

- Señor, habrá visto el día de ayer a una joven de ojos verdes y cabello rubio? Su tez es blanca y tiene muchas pecas en su rostro.

- No joven, no he visto a nadie así.

- Gracias… - Corrió a preguntar a la siguiente persona que encontrara en su camino.

A cada respuesta negativa sentía que el dolor se iba clavando aún más en su corazón.

Regresó de nueva cuenta a su edificio cabizbajo.

- Nadie la ha visto, no hay ningún rastro de ella…Candy, en dónde estás?

Llevaba literalmente todo el día buscando desesperado por alguna señal pero su búsqueda no había rendido frutos, las personas caminaban en dirección opuesta a él ajenas a la angustia del joven, totalmente abatido de pronto observa a un perro callejero que sale de un callejón con una bolsa en su boca, la tira al suelo y la rompe llevándose consigo un trozo de pan en su boca, se acercó al lugar y volteó al oscuro callejón encontrando ahí más bolsas tiradas y algunos trozos de frutas aplastadas que a primera vista se veía que habían sido pisadas. Recordó que Albert había dicho que Candy había decidido pasar a su departamento, conociéndola como la conocía quizás ella quería asegurarse para su regreso.

Cayó de rodillas con sus ojos totalmente húmedos.

- Candy, qué hago? Cómo podré encontrarte? – Dentro de la gran turbación que tenía y que no le permitía pensar con claridad tuvo un momento de lucidez – La fotografía! Tal vez la reconozcan si se las muestro! – Rápidamente corrió hacia su departamento y salió con renovadas fuerzas para investigar más.

Si Candy había ido a llevarle cosas a su departamento entonces la lógica le indicó que lo primero era buscar en las tiendas que ellos dos frecuentaban.

- Buenas tardes! – Llegó apresurado.

- Joven William!

- Señora! – Era la misma que había saludado hace poco más de una semana.

- Cómo ha estado?

- Señora, por favor – Le dijo con la súplica dibujada en su hermoso rostro – Ha visto a esta joven? La estoy buscando.

- Pero si es…

- La ha visto? – Sus sentidos se agudizaron y abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Sí, la he visto en un par de ocasiones aquí, la vi ayer – Riendo un poco le comentó – La recuerdo bien porque compró muchos víveres, iba tan cargada la pobre, mi pequeña hija se acercó a ella y jugaron un poco y después se despidió de nosotras.

- Entonces…esas bolsas eran de Candy – Dijo en un susurro hablando más para sí mismo.

- No vio nada más señora?

- No joven William, por qué lo pregunta? Joven William! Espere a dónde va?!

Pero el rubio había salido disparado de ese lugar para buscar algún indicio en ese oscuro callejón, no había comido nada en todo el día pero eso no importó, tomó un carruaje y regresó a la mansión Andley, tendría que contarle a su tío de su hallazgo y avisar de inmediato a la policía, el tiempo era vital.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, el chirrido de la madera le indicó que alguien entraba a lo que ahora era su habitación, se cubrió con la sábana.

- ELIZA! – Vio a quien había ingresado con profunda ira.

- Hola Candy… - Caminó cerca de la pecosa con sonrisa prepotente - Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, aunque me parece que es demasiado para ti.

- Qué quieres decir?

- Realmente no sé qué vio mi hermano en ti, bueno si lo sé, supe que anoche se volvieron amigos muy íntimos no? Jajajajaja, supongo que ahora debes sentirte toda una mujer.

- CÁLLATE ELIZA! – Tembló Candy ante la sola idea totalmente horrorizada.

- No te preocupes querida, mi hermano es todo un caballero y sabrá responderte, los preparativos de la boda se realizarán en cuanto el Consejo se entere que pasaron la noche juntos, ni siquiera la tía abuela o el tío abuelo podrán impedirlo esta vez – Caminó rodeando a la chica y sonrió aún más – Sabes lo que dirá él cuando sepa que traicionaste a su corazón? Cuando sepa que…ahora le perteneces a alguien más?

- Anthony… - Cerró sus ojos pronunciando con sus labios aquel dulce nombre en un susurro – Anthony me creerá Eliza! Él jamás me abandonaría! Si Neil dañó mi cuerpo pero no dañó mi corazón! – Temblaba de rabia ante la sola idea, tenía una vaga esperanza de que todo fuera una horrible mentira, ella…. Ella no se sentía diferente! – Anthony no es esa clase de persona!

- Ahora has perdido tu valor Candy, admítelo de una buena vez, fuiste de otro y ya no puedes hacer nada al respecto, pero no te preocupes, Anthony sabe muy bien que deberá proteger tu honor y tendrá que ceder y permitir que te cases con Neil antes de que la sociedad sepa de tu mancha.

- QUÉ HAS DICHO?

- Anthony no podrá hacer nada Candy, conoces de sobra cómo se tratan este tipo de asuntos, deberá protegerte y entregarte a quien se adeuñó de ti jajajajaja toma, te traje esto para que cenes, no quiero a una flaca insípida como cuñada, más tarde volverá Neil, prepárate… – Sonrió – Porque deberás cumplir con tu deber como su mujer jajajaja

- NO! No no no no! – Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y tapó sus oídos – Es una horrible mentira! Yo no puedo ser de nadie más que de Anthony! – Corrió hacia la puerta golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas y pidiendo ayuda pero todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue el terrible silencio de ese antiguo lugar.

Archie, Albert y Anthony se habían reunido en la sala de la mansión junto con Annie y Patty.

- Si hubiera sido un secuestro ya habrían enviado un mensaje pidiendo su rescate – Comentó Anthony quien caminaba de un lado otro y su ceño se profundizaba cada vez más.

- Pero entonces…. – Trató de preguntar Archie.

- Un asalto no fue, todas sus pertenencias estaban tiradas en ese callejón – Pasó sus manos por su cabello en señal de desesperación.

- Tranquilízate Anthony, George no debe de tardar en llegar de la estación de policía.

- QUE ESTÉ TRANQUILO?! Cómo puedo mantener la calma cuando pareciera que a la razón de mi vida se la tragó la propia tierra?! – Le dijo con la rabia contenida.

El dolorido rostro de Anthony los dejó sin habla pero Albert sabía que tenía que serenarse o de lo contrario conociendo lo impulsivo que era su sobrino en ocasiones sabía que sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

- Precisamente por eso Anthony debes serenarte o no podrás pensar bien las cosas.

En ese momento vieron que Eliza y Neil ingresaban a la mansión en una supuesta visita a la tía abuela.

- Hola a todos – Los saludó Eliza, ante la falta de respuesta prosiguió – Pero qué les ocurre? Con esos ánimos jamás podrán encontrar a Candy, no la quería pero tampoco deseaba que le ocurriera algo malo.

Ante el silencio de los otros tres Neil se sintió un poco nervioso, sobre todo al percibir la mirada mortalmente analítica de Anthony sobre él.

- Vámonos hermana, a nosotros no nos importa – Desvió su rostro hacia otro lado y empujó a la castaña.

Se escucharon los apresurados y firmes pasos de alguien.

- EN DONDE LA TIENES IDIOTA! –Todos se sorprendieron mucho al ver cómo el rubio había corrido tan veloz que nadie había reaccionado y se había abalanzado sobre Neil – RESPONDE! QUÉ LE HICISTE?!

- SUÉLTAME! NO SE DE QUE ME HABLAS! YO NO HICE NADA!

- TE ARRASTRARÉ POR TODO CHICAGO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS EN DÓNDE LA TIENES!

- TIA ABUELA! TIA ABUELA!

- CALLATE LA BOCA MALDITO COBARDE! – Lo golpeó en el rostro.

- ANTHONY! – Llegaron Albert y Archie a tratar de controlarlo – Anthony tranquilízate! De qué estás hablando?

Anthony no dijo nada, continuaba analizando la mirada y las expresiones de Neil – TE ARREPENTIRAS SI TÚ TUVISTE ALGO QUE VER CON SU DESAPARICION – Dijo mascullando las palabras.

- Basta Anthony! – Albert lo separó del otro para llevárselo a la biblioteca cosa que le costó mucho hacer, por su parte Archie se había llevado a Annie y a Patty de nueva cuenta pues se habían puesto más nerviosas aún.

- Estás más tranquilo? – Lo soltó.

El joven sólo se volteó hacia la ventana sin decir nada.

- Mejor explícame por qué sospechas de él?

- Porque desde siempre han molestado a Candy, tú mismo me dijiste cómo la molestaba en el colegio en Inglaterra y aquí cuando viviste con ella, no estoy imaginando nada, he visto perfectamente la mirada que Neil siempre le ha dirigido a Candy y además están las cartas que recibió en el hospital.

- Pero no tenemos ninguna prueba Anthony, ayer estuvo en el consorcio en todo el día, seguro que las cartas eran de él? – Preguntó Archie.

- No tuvo que ser él directamente quien lo hiciera, pudo haberle pagado a alguien más para que se llevaran a Candy.

- Bien – Se levantó Albert y los otros dos voltearon a verlo – Desde este mismo instante Neil será vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día, si tuvo algo que ver en algún momento se reunirá con los cómplices o quizás nos lleve hasta la misma Candy, ya es de noche Anthony, quédate con nosotros.

- Lo siento tío pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

- Pero a dónde irás a estas horas?

- No lo sé….ni yo mismo lo sé… lo único que sé es que si me quedo sentado sin hacer nada perderé la razón por completo.

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, ese lugar ni siquiera tenía un reloj pero sabía que ya debía de ser cerca de media noche, pese al sueño que comenzaba a sentir no podía hacerlo así como tampoco podía dejar de pensar en el rubio que seguramente a esas horas debía estar sufriendo mucho por su desaparición: _Anthony…mi querido Anthony, dale fuerzas por favor, si pudiera sentir sus protectores brazos…._De pronto escuchó que la puerta se abría y comenzó a temblar.

- Hola mi amor, te traje la cena, quieres que cenemos juntos?

Ella no respondió nada ni lo volteó a ver.

- Qué te ocurre? Ya sé, estás enojada conmigo porque no vine en todo el día? O acaso extrañaste dejé tan buena impresión anoche? No te preocupes por eso, te lo compensaré si así lo quieres.

- NO ME TOQUES! – Lo aventó con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

- DEBERÍAS SENTIRTE AFORTUNADA HIJA DE PONY DE QUE ALGUIEN COMO YO HAYA PUESTO MIS OJOS EN TI…..O prefieres que te demuestre nuevamente la fuerza de mi amor? Quieres repetir lo que sucedió anoche? Soy mucho mejor que él entendiste!

- TU NO HICISTE NADA NEIL! - A estas alturas ya no sabía si se aferraba a esa idea con la última esperanza que le quedaba o si era tal su desesperación por evadirse de la realidad de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

- Quieres que te demuestre que tan tangible fue? – Se acercó amenazante a ella.

Ella comenzó a temblar pero no iba a demostrar miedo ante él, nunca ante él!

- DEJAME SOLA!

Él se levantó y le dio la espalda.

- Lo hayas deseado o no ahora me perteneces amor mío, no todas las noches seré paciente como hoy, trataré de ser comprensivo, aún tienes que acostumbrarte a mí….regresaré mañana, tienes que prepararte porque dentro de poco daremos todo a conocer así que vete despidiendo de él – Corrió hacia la puerta cerrándola fuertemente.

- Anthony….Anthony mi amor – Se tiró al suelo a llorar amargamente, sentía que las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban se hubieran esfumado con el viento – Anthony… ya no podré ser tuya….

A medianoche una figura camina atravesando la enorme mansión presa del insomnio y de una terrible pesadilla, sin desviar su mirada, parpadear ni detenerse, abre la puerta principal de par en par sin importarle el ruido que con eso hiciera y se dirige al rosedal.

Se podía percibir que aquella alta figura iluminada por el cielo estrellado se encontraba abatida y triste, después de observar por un buen rato una Dulce Candy levanta su mirada hacia el cielo y cierra fuertemente sus puños.

- Protégela… por favor… – Dijo con voz entrecortada al borde de las lágrimas – Candy, juro que te encontraré, perdóname…fue por mi culpa… si no me hubiera marchado de la mansión… - Cayó de rodillas al suelo y un par de lágrimas sobre éste, cerró sus ojos fuertemente, respiró hondo y se levantó, sabía que no podía darse el lujo de permitir que el abatimiento lo invadiera , se lo debía a ella, a ella… él se debía a la niña que con su hermosa sonrisa le había robado el corazón.

La desmejora física y mental comenzaba a notarse en Anthony dejando preocupados a toda la familia, apenas y probaba alimento pues concentraba todas sus energías en buscarla, Albert entendía la angustia de su sobrino pues se sentía igual que él pero él era tan obstinado que no escuchaba consejos, incluso había ido con su padre para que su imagen fuera enviada a todos sus conocidos, Vincent por su parte se encontraba sumamente afectado por quien ya consideraba como a una hija, Candy siempre le escribía cartas y lo visitaba siempre junto con Anthony, quién no la querría con toda su dulzura?

Los reportes de cada día indicaban que los movimientos de Neil eran los normales, no daban indicios de que la tuviera escondida en alguna parte, pero Anthony creía con todo su corazón que los Leagan eran la clave sin embargo le decían que no podría hacer nada hasta que tuviera pruebas o de lo contrario cómo podría acusarlos? Pero los que vigilaban a Neil desconocían que dentro del propio consorcio estaba quien se encargaba de hacer los arreglos necesarios para que no surgiera ninguna sospecha, cuando pensaban que salía Neil Legan en su carro en realidad era alguien más quien lo hacía mientras que Neil escapaba por otra puerta.

En el viejo continente europeo un telegrama urgente es recibido por unas delicadas manos envueltas en sus finos guantes blancos llevándose una mano a su boca ante las noticias recibidas.

- Me necesitará? Debo partir de inmediato!

No lo pensó más, de inmediato preparó su equipaje y sin avisar más dejó a toda la servidumbre boquiabierta ante el giro repentino de su estadía en su casa de verano pues se suponía que iba a pasar ahí la temporada. _Algo malo debió suceder, quizás ella lo dejó? _, sus pensamientos se dirigieron únicamente a estar con él y apoyarlo.

En el seno de los Andley el asunto de Candy era tratado con total hermetismo, prácticamente los que estaban verdaderamente preocupados por ella se concentraban en la mansión principal de Chicago, pronto la noticia llegó también al rancho Stevens y quien era considerado como su hermano preparó su equipaje y el mismo día partió hacia dicha ciudad.

Por su parte Albert había intercedido por Anthony en el hospital, éste último para lo único que tenía cabeza en esos momentos era para Candy, ya llevaba una semana buscándola así que si de algo bueno servía llevar el apellido Andley no lo iba a desaprovechar ahora que su sobrino necesitaba todo el apoyo posible.

- SUELTAME NEIL! TODOS SE ENTERARÁN DE LO QUE HAN HECHO Y NO TENDRÁN SALIDA! QUE NO LO ENTIENDES! LAS COSAS NO SALDRÁN COMO TU CREES!

- Te equivocas – Sonrió malicioso – Todo ya está arreglado, pero mejor platiquemos de nosotros dos.

- No hay nada de lo que tengamos que platicar tú y yo Neil!

- No seas tímida, acaso no me has extrañado? – La tomó fuertemente del brazo y trató de besarla - O prefieres que esperemos a nuestra noche de bodas? Yo no tengo ningún problema en repetir aquella noche – Al decir esto último la abrazó más hacia él.

Ella sintió toda la ira recorrer su cuerpo, le repugnaba, lo odiaba como nunca creyó odiar a nadie.

- Déjame ir Neil – Sus labios temblaron y un par de rebeldes lágrimas que no quería mostrar ante él resbalaron por sus mejillas – Lo que has hecho es irreparable y sumamente ruin! Ya me has separado de Anthony para siempre, ya no soy digna de él!….déjame en paz por favor! Me marcharé de aquí y los dejaré a todos…..

- Pero querida, si soy yo quien te rescatará de este tan lamentable estado, ven aquí…. - Se acercó para intentar darle un beso pero como respuesta ella lo golpeó al rostro.

- Patalea lo que quieras! La boda se celebrará en este lugar y sólo estarán presentes aquellos que han dado su consentimiento a nuestra unión, después sólo serás mía! Nos iremos de América, nos iremos sin decir nada a nadie, sabes el gran poder que está de mi lado? JAMAS LO VOLVERÁS A VER! – Salió a paso rápido por la puerta.

La pecosa se sentó y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas. _Anthony…._Recordó aquel su primer beso con Anthony cuando aún sin saber la verdadera identidad de él se habían encontrado en el parque al amanecer después de que Liam lo hubiera secuestrado y él había escapado, ese beso la había hecho sentir que había encontrado su lugar en el mundo pero ahora lo único que sentía es que lo había perdido absolutamente todo, lo más puro y hermoso que había vivido a lado de Anthony se esfumaba para siempre y se le escapaba como agua entre sus manos.

- Anthony necesitas comer algo! – Se molestó Albert quien ahora tenía 2 motivos de preocupación.

- Tengo que salir.

- A dónde irás?

- A buscarla, qué otra cosa? – Dijo decidido sin voltear a verlo.

- Anthony no has probado alimento en días ni has descansado nada, cómo puedes querer buscarla en ese estado? Iré yo en tu lugar esta vez…

- NO ME IMPORTA! – Volteó a enfrentarse a su tío pero de inmediato se dio cuenta del tono con que había hablado – Cada minuto que pasa sin saber de ella me desgarra el corazón!

- Anthony…

- Perdóname tío – Bajó su rostro.

- Descuida Anthony, pero prométeme que te cuidarás.

- Tío – Lo vio directo a los ojos y se acercó a él - Algo está mal, necesito ver con mis propios ojos que los Leagan no han hecho nada sospechoso.

- Qué pretendes hacer? – Pero el rubio no respondió y salió corriendo.

- Espera Anthony! - Albert golpeó la mesa con su puño, eran tal para cual su sobrino y su hija adoptiva.

- Albert! – Llegaron corriendo Archie, Annie y Patty – Ha ocurrido algo? Vimos a Anthony salir de la casa pero no me respondió cuando le llamé.

- Aún no Archie – Se levantó de su sillón – Iré a la jefatura de policía, no es posible que aún no tengan ninguna nueva pista, lo único que se sabe es lo que el propio Anthony ha descubierto.

El corazón de rubio latía con más fuerza a medida que se acercaban a ese lugar, siempre había seguido su intuición y ésta vez no sería diferente, estacionó su coche a dos cuadras de la residencia Leagan para no ser descubierto, cuando se acercó al lugar pudo distinguir a la señora Leagan , no escuchaba nada pero por lo que alcanzaba a ver la señora Leagan se veía muy molesta mientras que Neil intentaba persuadirla de algo, parecían discutir, finalmente el moreno corrió a su coche y se alejó a gran velocidad.

Anthony regresó veloz a su automóvil tratando de no perder de vista a Neil y se dispuso a seguirlo, vio cómo éste se acercaba a una florería para comprar un ramo de rosas y regresaba a su auto, para mala suerte del rubio un percance entre un carruaje tirado a caballos y un automóvil no le permitieron avanzar más durante unos instantes para cuando pudo ponerse en marcha ya el coche de Neil había desaparecido. _Maldición!_

Regresó a la mansión y se encontró con la figura de Eliza que caminaba con aires de autosuficiencia, su ceño se profundizó aún más y caminó hacia ella.

- Anthony! – Dijo totalmente emocionada la castaña.

- Eliza… - Dijo por todo saludo.

- Querido Anthony, cómo estás? – Puso sus manos en su pecho – Han tenido noticias de Candy?

Sin responder a su pregunta el joven fue directamente al grano.

- Parece que tu hermano está enamorado.

- Qué quieres decir? – De inmediato se puso a la defensiva y se separó de él.

- Vi cuando compraba un enorme ramo de rosas, es bueno saber que ya ha olvidado a Candy.

_Neil idiota…. _Pensó Eliza.

- Hmm! Pareciera que no conoces a mi hermano, él jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella.

- Y se puede saber quién es la afortunada? – Dijo con ironía.

- No lo sé, seguramente alguna chica que valga la pena no lo crees? Has tenido noticias de Candy? Me apena decírtelo pero creo que te dejó por alguien más – Quiso insistir ella.

- No seas tonta Eliza, Candy jamás haría algo así, cómo es posible que lo digas con tanta confianza? – Continuaba analizándola, cada vez más su corazón le indicaba que estaba a punto de descubrirlos.

- Porque conozco a las de su tipo, por eso. Sabía que tú eras demasiado para ella.

- Por respeto a que eres mujer no te hablo como quisiera hacerlo en estos momentos Eliza, así que cállate la boca y no te metas en asuntos que no son tuyos! Entendiste? – La sujetó del brazo con fuerza y caminó con ella hasta la salida de la mansión.

- Pero qué estás haciendo Anthony? Me estás corriendo?! – Eliza no cabía en su asombro.

- Así es, a lo único que has venido aquí es a regocijarte de nuestro propio sufrimiento y eso no te lo permitiré más!

Esto provocó la furia de la chica de cabellos rojizos.

- Di lo que quieras pero ella jamás volverá Anthony! Es tan evidente para los otros que tu amor por ella te tiene ciego! Date cuenta que se fue para siempre! Tú eras mío antes de que esa harapienta llegara a nuestras vidas!

- Qué ridiculez estás diciendo Eliza? Escúchame bien, jamás hubo nada contigo, quise ser un caballero pero veo que no entiendes, somos primos para mi desgracia pero nunca compartí mi manera de pensar con la tuya así que empezando por ahí jamás existió ese cariño del que me hablas de mi parte hacia ti.

La castaña se ruborizaba ante cada palabra que el joven de ojos azules le decía en su cara, la ofensa era terrible.

- Te arrepentirás de lo que me has dicho! NO LA VOLVERÁS A VER! – Le gritó mientras corría con las mejillas incendiadas por lo que él le había dicho y la furia que sentía en esos momentos hacia él.

El corazón de Anthony le dio un vuelco en ese momento al ver el odio con que lo había visto. Esa misma noche, como para hundirlo aún más en la desesperanza, un anónimo llegó a él.

_Esta noche repetiré con ella el amor que nos entregamos el día en que la traje a mi palacio, jamás fue tuya y nunca lo será. _

La literal furia en sus ojos azules no se hizo esperar mientras en su puño arrugaba la carta recibida, malnacido aquel que se atreviera a poner un solo dedo en la figura de Candy, en ese delicado y níveo cuerpo que poseía el alma más pura del mundo, este sólo pensamiento lo hizo temblar de ira e impotencia, tanto que estos sentimientos nublaron su mente, su corazón latió como cual caballo a todo galope y aventó todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, el estallido de los cristales no se hizo esperar ocasionándole una herida en la mano.

- ANTHONY! POR DIOS ANTHONY CALMATE! – Llegó Albert a inmovilizarlo mientras el joven continuaba luchando por deshacer su agarre, Archie y Albert jamás habían visto esa mirada en él, incluso este último quedó estático por unos momentos ante el ataque de furia que tenía su sobrino, tormenta era poco para describir su mirada.

- SI NO HAGO ALGO AHORA LA LASTIMARÁN! - Su desesperación llegó al límite con ese mensaje, ya era de noche! Y esa carta decía que esa noche…. - MI DULCE CANDY! – Llevó las manos a sus sienes.

- De qué hablas Anthony? – Gritaba Albert tomándolo por los hombros para detener su errante caminata por el lugar.

- SUELTAME! – Empujó a su tío y salió corriendo de ahí, no supo cómo pero pese a que llevaba días sin comer corrió más veloz que nunca hasta llegar a esa residencia que ahora veía con profundo odio.

La fuerza de su furia lo impulsó rápidamente por una de las paredes y en las penumbras de la noche se penetró sigiloso en la mansión. Vio el balcón de la que era la habitación de Neil pero cómo subir hasta ahí? Vio en todas direcciones y con ayuda de las grandes enredaderas que cubrían la enorme pared comenzó a subir hasta llegar a ella, esperó un poco para cerciorarse de que estuviera vacía e ingresó con cuidado, con una pequeña linterna que llevaba comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas, abrió cajón tras cajón, fue al pequeño escritorio que había y encontrando papel y tinta regada en su escritorio en señal de que acababa de ser utilizada no hace mucho, tocó la textura del papel, era el mismo tipo de papel que la carta que se había llevado consigo, la sacó de su chaqueta y las comparó.

Volteó hacia todos lados, sabía que eso no sería suficiente prueba, buscó en otros cajones encontrando un sobre con una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero, de pronto escuchó pasos que se acercaban cada vez más y con el mayor de los cuidados salió por la ventana de la habitación logrando ver que era Neil quien llegaba sólo Dios sabía dónde, estuvo a punto de entrar y enfrentarlo pero en ese momento entró su madre diciéndole que tenía que hablar con el moreno y salió de su habitación.

Salió de ahí prometiéndose regresar mañana en cuanto pudiera. No durmió en lo que restó de noche, permaneció encerrado en la biblioteca sentado en un sillón frente a uno de sus ventanales, inmerso en sus pensamientos dirigidos todos a su gran amor y en dónde más buscarla se encontraba cuando el ruido de un carruaje lo hizo reaccionar.

- Quién será a estas horas? – Dijo mientras veía que el reloj marcaba las 5:30 de la mañana – Y si son noticias de Candy? – Se levantó de inmediato de su silla y corrió a la entrada principal.

El carruaje se estaciona frente a la gran mansión y el rubio queda totalmente sorprendido por quien bajaba del coche.

- Papá!

- Anthony!

El chico bajó las escaleras con prisa.

- Papá, qué haces a estas horas aquí? Ocurrió algo?

El señor que pedía al chofer que lo esperara unos momentos se sorprendió al ver la alta figura de su hijo un poco más delgada, algo despeinado y con grandes ojeras en su rostro y se conmovió.

- Hijo – Colocó las manos sobre sus hombros.

- Ha sucedido algo papá? – Tensó su cuerpo.

- Tranquilo Anthony, todo está bien – Sujetó a Anthony con más fuerza pues parecía que estuviera a punto del colapso por no encontrar a Candy - Hijo, uno de mis conocidos cree haber visto un carro con el símbolo de los Andley en las afueras de Chicago.

- Por favor cuéntame más! – Fue la respuesta inmediata del apuesto joven.

- Cerca del río Saint Joseph que desemboca en el Lago Michigan, hay una larga carretera que lleva a una antigua zona de casas de verano que datan de un siglo atrás, lamentablemente no es algo que te pueda garantizar hijo, pudo no ser la insignia o sí pudo ser alguien de los Andley que iba por ese lugar, pero eso no quiere decir que tuviera que ver con Candy, aunque nos pareció extraño pues se supone que ya nadie habita en esa área.

- Gracias papá! – Nuevamente la angustia se apoderó de él y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, sentía que cada minuto era vital – Nunca había escuchado hablar de ese lugar.

- Pero yo sí joven Anthony.

- George!

- Mucho tiempo sin verte Vincent.

- Lo mismo digo George.

Ambos hombres se quedaron viendo fijamente recordando aquel ser tan amado que habían tenido en común: Rosemarie.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de ambos la voz del chico los sacó pronto de su silencio.

- George, qué sabes de ese lugar? Por favor…– La súplica en la mirada Anthony conmovió al siempre estoico George.

- En ese lugar el antiguo patriarca de la familia instaló su casa de verano, fueron tiempos muy felices para los Andley sin embargo todo cambió al fallecer su hija y dicho lugar fue abandonado para siempre al no soportar los recuerdos que tenía de su amada hija en ese lugar.

- El antiguo patriarca? Hablas de mi fallecido abuelo?

- No joven Anthony, hablo de su bisabuelo, su hija Allison falleció poco tiempo después de haber dado a luz al señor Andrew Andley, su abuelo…

Tanto Vincent como Anthony estaban totalmente sorprendidos por esa historia que desconocían y que era exactamente igual a la que había sucedido con ellos, con Rosemarie.

- Lamentablemente – Dijo George cabizbajo – Parece ser que Rosemarie heredó la enfermedad que ha aquejado a muchas mujeres en los Andley.

El rubio no cabía en su sorpresa pero sabía que no era tiempo para eso.

- Ese lugar – Dijo con voz firme Anthony – Se supone que está abandonado entonces?

- Así es, por eso me resulta extraño que hubieran visto a alguien de los Andley ir hacia allá.

Sin esperar ni decir una sola palabra Anthony corrió a su auto y se alejó a toda velocidad escuchándose sólo el rechinido de las llantas al alejarse.

- Anthony! – Gritó su padre.

- Si el símbolo efectivamente era de los Andley entonces eso significa que las sospechas de Anthony eran ciertas…George avisa a los oficiales de la policía que saben de la situación de Candy y que vayan de inmediato ahí.

- Albert! - Dijeron George y Vincent al unísono.

- Sigamos a Anthony – Fue todo lo que dijo y caminó a toda prisa hacia otro automóvil – George avisa a Archie de inmediato por favor!

Contrario a su manejar siempre prudente esta vez parecía que el límite de velocidad lo había mandado a volar desde que había salido de la mansión, su único objetivo y la dueña de sus pensamientos era su dulce y adorada pecosa.

Siendo a veces impulsivo como lo era se lamentó de no haberse quedado a investigar el cómo llegar a esa vieja residencia pero pronto encontró a los lugareños de un pueblo cercano al río Saint Joseph quienes le indicaron cómo llegar a lo que había sido una exclusiva zona para ricos, no dejaron de extrañarse sobre ese misterioso joven que había llegado a preguntar, quién sería? Un hombre ya muy anciano que se encontraba meciéndose en su silla interrumpió sus comentarios.

- Pareciera que el amo Andrew volvió a nacer, tiene su mismo espíritu – Sus ojos se tornaron nostálgicos recordando a su noble amo cuando había trabajado para los Andley y sólo rió sin dar más explicaciones a los pobladores que no entendieron de quién hablaba.

La joven caminaba descalza por la habitación de un lado a otro, sabía que aunque protestara durante la ceremonia nupcial nadie le haría caso, todos estaban comprados por Neil y él le había dicho que esa noche todo se llevaría a cabo, volteó a ver el vestido de novia que yacía en el suelo y de nuevo sus ojos se cristalizaron.

- Debo salir de aquí! No! – Sollozó – No quiero! No quiero! Déjenme salir! ANTHONY! Anthony!... – Al no haber respuesta el agotamiento mental la hizo deslizar su cuerpo hasta el piso – Anthony prefiero morir antes que provocarte semejante dolor!

- Deja de llorar – Intervino la voz femenina – Es muy molesto, mejor comienza a prepararte, el sacerdote no tarda en llegar, no saldré de aquí hasta que te vistas.

- Eliza….

El rubio después de conducir un largo trecho se encontró con un camino lleno de enormes pinos y grandes robles blancos, la carretera viajaba paralela al gran río que cruzaba por la región, pronto divisó a lo lejos enormes casas blancas que se sobresalían a través de la espesa vegetación, estacionó el carro cerca de ahí y decidió recorrer el lugar a pie para no llamar la atención.

Caminó un par de kilómetros más, ciertamente aquellas residencias tenían un aspecto muy antiguo y al parecer ya nadie habitaba en ellas, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, dio unos pasos más cuando escuchó voces y se escondió entre los árboles buscando el origen de las mismas y ahí estaba, la residencia de verano de los Andley, el símbolo en la entrada había desaparecido pero reconoció de inmediato la silueta donde habría estado incrustado, vio que de la casa salían un par de hombres que volteaban hacia todas partes como si cuidaran de que nadie los viera, sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando vio que alguien de calzado blanco y traje gris bajaba las escaleras.

- Neil! – Dijo en voz baja – Qué está haciendo él aquí?

El castaño se arreglaba la mancuerna de su chaqueta.

- Y bien?

- Ya lo ubicamos, en unos momentos lo traerán aquí – Rió malicioso el otro.

- Te daré tu merecido querido primo, nadie sabrá jamás que aquí estuviste, no quedará ni tu rastro jajajaja – Diciendo esto volvió a internarse en la casa.

Anthony observó como los secuaces de Neil parecían alejarse del lugar y poco a poco se fue acercando con cuidado, después de ver que no había más movimiento en la casa decidió entrar con sigilo.

El lugar se encontraba en penumbras, ni siquiera esas viejas cortinas habían sido abiertas, caminó observando la vieja casa, había pinturas de gente que no conocía, seguramente antepasados de los Andley, también había algunas exquisitas vasijas que yacían rotas en el suelo y sólo el eco de sus pasos se escuchó en el lugar, en una sala contigua alcanzó a observar un piano blanco y una pequeña cuna, era una casa demasiado nostálgica, tanto que casi podía percibir la sensación de tristeza ante la tragedia que ahí había ocurrido.

Salió de ese lugar y regresó al salón principal encontrándose frente a frente con Neil. Ambos se quedaron observando sin decir nada sorprendidos por el inesperado encuentro.

- Qué haces tú aquí? – Preguntó Neil totalmente sorprendido y comenzando a ponerse nervioso, qué no iban a ir por él ahora que habían descubierto su automóvil?

- Soy yo quien te pregunta eso a ti Neil, qué rayos estás haciendo en este lugar? – Le exigió respuesta Anthony.

- Nada en especial, estaba pensando en comprar esta antigua casa que ya nadie utiliza…. – Retrocedió un paso, en dónde rayos estaban?!

- No te creo nada Neil, dime a qué rayos viniste aquí?! – Caminó Anthony hacia el castaño tratando de penetrar en los pensamientos de Neil con su intensa mirada azul haciendo que el otro fuera retrocediendo poco a poco – En dónde tienes a Candy? CONTESTA!

- Insistes con tu delirio, ya te dije que yo no sé nada!

- NO MIENTAS! – Lo tomó de las solapas.

- Suéltame! Le diré a la tía abuela!

- Déjate de estupideces! Crees que aún tenemos 10 años para que corras a protegerte de mí?

El otro no sabía qué hacer pero al darse cuenta de que la ayuda había llegado se soltó del agarre del rubio sonriendo maliciosamente.

- En verdad quieres saberlo? Bien, te concederé este tu último deseo …antes de que tu rastro sea eliminado para siempre de este mundo…

- Qué…? – El golpe en su cabeza llegó tan fuerte que lo tumbó al suelo dejándolo totalmente aturdido.

- Jajajajaja ahora sí, qué me preguntabas? Por Candy cierto? Me pregunto en dónde estará? Jajajaja

- MALDITO COBARDE! Ella está aquí verdad? – Se levantó del piso invadido por el enojo, iba a abalanzarse sobre él pero dos sujetos lo sujetaron y lo tumbaron al piso de rodillas.

- SUÉLTENME!

- Jajajaja el valeroso Anthony Andley siendo doblegado ante mi poder.

- Poder? Cuál poder maldito infeliz, sabes perfectamente que estando sólo no tendrías las agallas para hablar así!

El comentario molestó al castaño.

- Ahora no sabrás jamás qué fue de ella y así morirás! Quería verte sufrir en vida la angustia de jamás encontrarla pero ya que fuiste tan inteligente como para descubrirme lo lamento mucho querido primo pero no tendremos más remedio que matarte.

- Tú me enviaste ese anónimo verdad?

- Jajajajaja – Rió con fuerza el castaño - Como sabrás entonces ahora mi deber como caballero es protegerla, nos casaremos hoy mismo.

La sangre golpeó el rostro de Anthony y en ese arrebato de furia se deshizo del agarre de los ayudantes de Neil golpeando con la fuerza de su puño al castaño, pronto la sangre corrió por su boca.

- DIME EN DÓNDE ESTÁ! MALDITO ANIMAL! – Iba a propinarle otro golpe cuando los otros corrieron en auxilio de su jefe golpeando al joven con tal fuerza que lo hicieron retroceder unos pasos mientras ponía su mano sobre su estómago en donde lo habían golpeado pero eso no le importó e intentó agarrar de nueva cuenta a Neil pero el arma que lo apuntaba directo a la cabeza lo hizo detenerse.

- Te quedarás aquí hasta que decida qué hacer contigo! – Una idea vino a su mente – SERÁS EL INVITADO DE HONOR EN NUESTRA BODA! Jajajajaja, amordácenlo y llévenselo al segundo piso para que desde ahí sea testigo del amor entre Candy y yo.

Los hombres se acercaron a Anthony quien dio pelea sin embargo lo rebasaban en número y por mucho dejando a uno de ellos inconsciente en el piso.

- Maldito niño rico! Ahora verás! – Dijo uno de sus compañeros al ver cómo su amigo yacía en el piso y con la pistola en mano lo golpeó en la cabeza, la oscuridad nubló la vista de Anthony y no supo más de él.

Despertó más tarde, aunque aturdido recordó muy bien lo que había sucedido y trató de desatarse pero una voz lo interrumpió.

Me alegra que despertaras, ya es casi de noche y pronto celebraré mi boda, dime, me veo bien? Jajajaja – Dijo el castaño vestido para la ceremonia mientras se arreglaba su saco y después sonrió – Me desquitaré de todos los golpes que me has propinado, jamás te perdoné por eso!

- Si querías vengarte de mí no tenías que haber involucrado a Candy! CANALLA INFELIZ!

- No vas a venir tú a darme lecciones de moral – Lo señaló con el dedo y con una mirada uno de los secuaces lo levantó y llevó hasta el centro de ese salón – Ya estás listo para recibir la paliza de tu vida? Tu historia termina esta noche! Jajajaaja

Sin esperar más los hombres bajo el mando de Neil se acercaron al rubio quien se dispuso a defenderse de ellos, todos rieron subestimando al chico rico con la seguridad de que tenían la batalla ganada pero éste sin perder más tiempo pensando en rescatar a Candy corrió rápidamente sobre uno de ellos aventándolo hasta la pared con el golpe, fue entonces cuando todos heridos en su orgullo se dispusieron a atacarlo esta vez de verdad, el primero en llegar a él golpeó su rostro pero el ojiazul rápido en su reacción lo golpeó en su estómago haciendo que se doblara del dolor y después con todas sus fuerzas lo golpeó en su nuca, sin dudar ni un segundo giró su cuerpo para encontrarse con el otro que ya se abalanzaba sobre él con un cuchillo pero el rubio se agachó, lo sujetó del brazo y le arrebató el arma, con la cual dispuso para defenderse del resto que ya iban tras de él.

- Serás capaz de matarnos muchachillo? No lo creo jajajaja

- Por ella estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida!

Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió de golpe y con una mirada que jamás hubiera experimentado el rubio de melena larga recordando sus peleas en la calle en sus años como vagabundo pareció aniquilar a todos, sin decir más preparó su derecha y corrió veloz por el salón hasta llegar a uno de los secuaces y tumbarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Tío!

- Anthony! Estás bien? – Se preocupó al ver las golpes evidente que tenía en su rostro y lentamente como quien está a punto de dar su veredicto final giró su rostro hacia aquel que a lo lejos observaba todo – Neil…..

- Anthony! – Ahora era Archie quien corría hacia su primo espantándose del estado en el que veía a su primo y al igual que los dos rubios vio con odio y desprecio a Neil.

El castaño comenzó a sudar frío ante el escrutinio de todos, su suerte estaba echada y sabía que esta vez de la cárcel no saldría, dándolo todo por perdido el único placer que le quedaría sería lastimarla a ella y con eso lastimar a todos aquellos de los que quería vengarse, volteó con el jefe de la pandilla quien asintió con la cabeza y en un acto inesperado el alto hombre de cabello negro golpeó a Albert por la espalda en el momento de distracción en el que todos observaban a Neil.

- Tío / Albert!

Neil aprovechó ese instante para escapar – Esto se acaba aquí Anthony!

El rubio entendió la amenaza implícita y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, Albert después de regresar el golpe a ese sujeto se dispuso a hacer lo mismo pero el resto se los impidió apuntándoles con sus armas.

- EN DÓNDE TE METISTE MALDITO COBARDE! – Recorrió el oscuro y largo pasillo, había muchas habitaciones todas hechas de grandes puertas de madera, agudizó sus sentidos cerrando sus ojos para percibir algún sonido, tenía que encontrarlo! Con seguridad estaba en donde se encontraba Candy, comenzó a correr, aún tenía tres pisos en donde buscar.

- Neil qué haces aquí? – La rubia retrocedió unos pasos al notar la mirada perdida y las pupilas dilatadas del moreno.

- Jajajajajajaja – Rió histéricamente al cerrar la puerta recargándose en ella, risa que asustó aún más a la rubia, después se calló y avanzó hasta ella tomándola por los brazos – Sabes que ya no habrá boda?

- Qué quieres decir Neil? – Le dijo mientras intentaba zafarse de sus brazos.

- No habrá boda, pero…contigo me vengaré de todos.

- NEIL!

El moreno cubrió su boca con sus manos y la aventó a la cama, Candy no podía creer que el cobarde de Neil estuviera actuando de esa manera, su mirada era distinta también, qué había ocurrido? Las dos figuras se perdieron en la oscuridad de la habitación iluminada únicamente por un candelabro en la pared.

- CANDY! CANDY! – El rubio corrió por los pisos de aquella enorme mansión de verano que más bien le parecía un castillo, ya había recorrido todo el lugar, en dónde podía estar! La desesperación comenzó de nueva cuenta a invadirlo cuando en plena oscuridad logró vislumbrar unas pequeñas escaleras que de seguro llevaban a lo alto de la torre.

Llegó a la puerta pero no escuchó ruido alguno.

- Candy! – No recibió respuesta, retrocedió unos pasos y liberó todo el peso de su cuerpo contra la puerta abriéndola de par en par, lo que encontró ahí lo dejó paralizado...

En la planta baja del lugar unas voces que provenían desde fuera llamó la atención de los criminales, uno de ellos se asomó por la ventana y dio aviso al resto.

- Maldición, es la policía!

El equipo entró armado al lugar y pronto los acorralaron, lo único que les quedaba era amenazarlos con herir al rebelde rubio o al castaño de ojos color miel, pero el rubio era más inteligente que ellos, era hora de poner su plan en marcha.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente y quedó estático, una hoja de papel tenía más color que su rostro en ese instante, su ceño se fue profundizando segundo a segundo y una fuerza e ira descomunal que se había sembrado en su corazón comenzó a recorrer lentamente su cuerpo, cerró sus puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos y parecía que sus ojos habían sido inyectados con odio puro.

El castaño sonrió nervioso mientras retrocedía a cada paso con que el rubio avanzaba, el silencio era total y absoluto. Sus ojos azules se desviaron del castaño hacia la frágil figura de ella, ahora su mirada se convirtió en una de puro dolor al verla a ella sentada en el suelo a un lado de la cama acomodando las mangas de su vestido mientras sollozaba.

- Mi niña…. - Le dijo con voz ahogada.

Se acercó a ella, estaba a punto de abrazarla cuando el estruendo de un arma lo hizo levantarse y a la rubia agacharse.

- NEIL! DESGRACIADO! NI LA MUERTE SERÁ SUFICIENTE PARA LO QUE HAS HECHO!

- LA AMO ME OYES! LA AMO DEMASIADO COMO PARA CEDERLA A TI! Dime, qué se siente haberlo perdido todo? Ella ya no podrá ser tuya jamás! – Apuntando con la pistola hacia la pareja mientras Anthony se colocaba frente a Candy para protegerla, Neil camina lentamente hacia la puerta y toma la vela que allí había – Será mejor que se despidan porque hoy es su fin! Jajajajaja

Diciendo esto lanzó la vela cuya pequeña llama brilló por lo alto de la habitación hasta caer sobre la cama cuyas sábanas y maderas fueron rápidamente consumidas por el fuego, Anthony tomó a Candy en sus brazos y corrió hacia la puerta topándose con las figuras de los hermanos Leagan.

- Ustedes no van a ningún lado Anthony.

- ELIZA! – Se enfureció.

- Te daré una sola oportunidad mi amado Anthony… déjala a ella y ven a mí.

- Acaso has perdido la razón Eliza! – Apuró Anthony al ver que la habitación era envuelta por el fuego y no podían salir de ahí – DEJANOS PASAR!

- Respuesta equivocada querido.

- Vamos Eliza – Le dijo su hermano – Vete de aquí, yo me encargo de esto.

- NEIL! SUELTA EL ARMA!

- ADIÓS ANTHONY… - Preparó el arma y sonrió.

El sonido del disparo no se hizo esperar, su grito de dolor hizo eco en los pasillos y cayó al suelo, el joven médico no esperó más y acunando a Candy en su pecho intentó avanzar pero la castaña ya había levantado el arma del suelo donde su hermano se retorcía del dolor y al ver que la policía corría hacia ellos con sus armas preparadas para hacer otro disparo incendió la alfombra, rápido y voraz como era, el fuego fue propagándose a través del lugar evitando que alguien pudiera acercarse, el humo comenzó a sofocarlo todo, no supo qué fue de su hermano, sólo cerró la puerta y colocó el seguro.

- Suelta a Candy, anda! – Le ordenó.

- Cómo pudiste ser parte de esta locura Eliza!

- Cómo? Por amor, por amor a ti Anthony! Si ella se entregaba a él tu quedarías devastado y yo te consolaría claro está, aunque en realidad no sé si fue porque disfrutaría viendo el sufrimiento de ambos, no he olvidado todos los desplantes que me has hecho desde que ella llegó a nuestras vidas! Cuando todo lo que he sentido por ti siempre ha sido amor!

- Acaso perdiste la razón! – Bajó a Candy en el piso y con su mano la empujó suavemente detrás suyo – Dame el arma Eliza!

- No te muevas o le disparo a ella! – La castaña ahora apuntó directamente hacia la figura de Candy quien parecía no reaccionar, se había alejando un poco de Anthony.

El rubio intentó regresar a donde estaba Candy para protegerla pero ahora Eliza apuntó con la pistola a él.

- No será tan fácil querido Anthony – Sonrió mientras caminaba por la habitación con el arma apuntándoles hasta llegar al enorme balcón que había en el lugar.

- Eliza…está bien acepto…

- Lo dices de verdad? – Se iluminaron los ojos de la castaña – Si me estás engañando ya sabes lo que pasará con ella.

- Lo digo de verdad – La vio directo a los ojos con su apuesto rostro totalmente en serio – Sabes que yo no miento nunca.

- Anthony! – Extendió su brazo para que él uniera su mano a la de ella.

El rubio comenzó a caminar hacia ella, definitivamente la chica había perdido el juicio al igual que Neil, por dentro se sentía totalmente devastado ante lo que vio, quería reconfortar a Candy con todo su amor pero primero tenía que concentrarse en escapar de la habitación en llamas.

Él la veía fijamente y ella sólo sonreía y no dejaba de repetir su nombre cuando de pronto el semblante de ella cambió totalmente.

- MIENTES! – Accionó el arma y disparó contra la rubia.

La bala rompió el cristal de la ventana y mientras sus ojos cafés se dilataban atónita de haber disparado el arma el rubio en un veloz movimiento empujó a Candy de donde estaba hasta la puerta.

- Candy! Sal de aquí!

- ….no…yo… - La chica no salía de su ausencia mental, no tenía conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- TE DIJE QUE SALGAS DE AQUÍ! HAZLO AHORA! – Le habló con voz potente, esto hizo reaccionar a Candy quien corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió por completo, en ese instante escuchó un potente ruido y se cubrió los oídos con sus manos, intentó correr pero el peso del cuerpo de alguien la hizo trastabillar.

Volteó y sus ojos temblaron ante el hilo de sangre que salía del cuerpo de él quien llevaba su mano a su hombro herido, la había protegido con su cuerpo.

- Anthony!

- Tranquila amor, sólo lastimó mi hombro – Le dijo sin voltear a verla para no perder de vista los movimientos de la castaña – Vete de aquí por favor – Esto último se lo dijo en voz baja.

- No! Sin ti no!

El rubio volteó su rostro y con una sola mirada le ordenó que saliera inmediatamente del lugar haciendo que Candy retrocediera.

- Me mentiste… – Lo vio con profundo rencor haciendo que de nueva cuenta girara su rostro.

- No lo hice, disparaste antes de que llegara a ti, como te lo había prometido.

- Ven conmigo… - Le llamó

Eliza continuaba amenazándolo con su pistola pese a que su mano le temblaba, no dejaba de sonreírle mientras veía cómo él se acercaba a ella.

- No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Candy nunca más.

- No lo haré – Se necesitaba estar ciego para no ver el desprecio con que la veía – Ven…

Eliza comenzó a temblar cuando Anthony llegó a su lado pero mala fue su suerte cuando la pelirroja vio hacia la puerta y ahí notó que aquella odiada huérfana seguía de pie sin haberse marchado.

- TU SUERTE SE ACABÓ ESTA VEZ!

Anthony giró su rostro y vio que Candy no se había movido ni un solo ápice de su lugar, todo lo que pasó después pareció que sucedía en cámara lenta.

Anthony sujetó el brazo de Eliza que llevaba el arma justo a tiempo antes del disparo, la bala se incrustó en el techo de la enorme habitación, Anthony la empujó hacia atrás para arrebatarle el arma.

- SUÉLTAME!

- SUELTA EL ARMA ELIZA!

El peso de la joven en ese derruido balcón originó que la piedra cayera hacia el vacío y ella quedara en el aire, Anthony ya le había quitado el arma y en su desesperación por no caer lo sujetó del brazo donde tenía la bala incrustada.

Eliza finalmente cayó y Anthony estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo pero no la soltó y se sujetó lo mejor que pudo del filo de la vieja construcción.

- ANTHONY! – Candy se llevó las manos a su rostro pero finalmente reaccionó y corrió hacia el lugar tosiendo fuertemente debido a la cortina de humo que ya había encontrado su escape a través de la puerta que daba al balcón.

Llegó corriendo y se arrodilló mientras se asomaba por el acantilado encontrándolo aferrado a lo que quedaba del balcón mientras algunos ladrillos caían hasta el río, la altura era demasiada.

- Anthony! Sujétate fuerte! – Le dijo mientras con sus pequeñas manos lo tomaba de su mano intentando ayudarle a subir.

El rubio no decía nada, el dolor en su hombro era insoportable, podía sentir el calor de su sangre correr a través de su brazo pero se había negado a soltar a Eliza.

- Candy…huye! – Le dijo con su voz que se fue apagando.

A lo lejos testigos de la escena miraban atónitos lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Albert! Anthony y Candy están… - Archie estaba pálido y su corazón latía velozmente – Debemos ir!

- No podemos avanzar! El fuego ya se esparció en todo el lugar.

- Pero están a punto de caer! Hagan algo! – Archie llevó las manos a su cabeza y volteó a ver a los oficiales – HAGAN ALGO!

La columna de humo se elevaba por lo alto del bosque.

- Eliza! – Gritó Candy al ver como la castaña volteaba a verla dibujando una amplia sonrisa triunfal, el brillo del sol iluminó el arma que en sus manos ahora tenía cuando Anthony la había soltado para poder sujetarse.

- Qué mala suerte Candy pero serás tú quien caiga primero.

- JAMÁS TE LO PERMITIRÉ ELIZA! PRIMERO ME MATAS A MÍ! – Anthony volteó con Candy, fue tan sólo un segundo en el que sus miradas nuevamente se encontraron intactas en su amor y acto seguido la rubia sintió cómo de entre sus manos se escapaba la mano de él.

Las dos figuras quedaron en el aire, el grito de Eliza se oyó por todo el lugar seguido de un disparo que dejó petrificados a todos al ver que el destino de la bala no era otro sino que en el príncipe de las rosas.

Desde las alturas Candy totalmente paralizada vio todo lo que sucedió y cómo de nueva cuenta él la había protegido con su cuerpo hasta desaparecer junto con Eliza bajo el agua.

Albert llegó instantes después quien se había lanzado en un acto desesperado a escalar el lugar para llegar con ellos a ayudarles ya que nadie más lo había hecho y también había visto la escena.

- ANTHONY! ANTHONY!

- Candy! Espera Candy! – La sujetó por la cintura mientras que ella lo único que quería hacer era lanzarse al agua para ayudarlo.

- ANTHONY! – Fue lo último que dijo la pecosa antes de caer inconsciente en brazos de su benefactor.

La tenue luz se filtró a través de las cortinas rosas, abrió sus ojos lentamente tratando de asimilar en dónde se encontraba, no recordaba nada y sin embargo tenía la sensación de que algo realmente malo había sucedido, giró su rostro y distinguió un par de ojos azules que se encontraban a su lado velando por ella.

- Anthony! – Se levantó de inmediato de su cama.

- Candy, tranquila pequeña, soy yo, Albert – La sujetó con delicadeza haciéndola que volviera a su cama.

- En dónde está Anthony? Qué…sucedió? – Llevó una mano a su frente, le dolía muchísimo su cabeza, en ese instante como de golpe todas las imágenes de lo sucedido aparecieron en su mente como una película que avanza a gran velocidad – ANTHONY! ALBERT EN DÓNDE ESTÁ ANTHONY? – Gritó.

Al escuchar su voz el doctor Martin y Archie entraron en la habitación.

- Candy….

La rubia observó sus rostros y sus miradas tristes, ella ya había visto esta misma escena 6 años atrás, su corazón latió con fuerza.

- Archie, doctor Martin…EN DÓNDE ESTÁ ANTHONY? – Gritó desesperada, el recuerdo de la ocasión en que también había quedado inconsciente cuando cayó del caballo se hizo latente en su corazón, la escena se estaba repitiendo.

- Candy, pequeña, lo están buscando… - Comentó con aflicción Albert – Lo he estado buscando desde ayer.

- Cómo dices? – Volteó ella sin poder dar crédito – Él estaba herido Albert, Eliza le disparó! – Las lágrimas asomaron en sus hermosos ojos verdes – Él nos necesita Albert!

- Candy, tranquila por favor, debes permanecer tranquila – Se acercó el doctor Martin – Tienes que recuperarte primero o él se enojará mucho con nosotros cuando regrese.

- Eliza….Neil… - El nombre de este último quebró su voz – En dónde están ellos?

- Neil está en la cárcel y ahí permanecerá por el resto de sus días – Albert se levantó de su lugar tratando de contener la ira, no quería alterar a Candy aún más, tampoco se atrevía a verla a los ojos y descubrir la terrible verdad de lo que había sucedido, sabía que tenía algo que preguntarle a Candy por el estado en el que la había visto y sus ropas pero…cómo abordar el tema? No tenía el corazón y por primera vez no supo cómo preguntárselo – Annie, Patty, se pueden quedar a lado de Candy por favor? Tengo que salir.

- A dónde irás? A buscar a Anthony? Voy contigo! – Intentó ponerse de pie pero no logró hacerlo.

- Candy! – Llegó rápido Annie – Candy sé buena paciente por favor, Albert irá a buscarlo, ten paciencia y pidamos por su seguridad.

- Llévenme con él…él tiene que estar vivo! – Sus amigas terminaron por acomodarla en la cama, él la había salvado a costa de su propia vida y Neil…Neil se había encargado de separarla de él para siempre, sintió que no podría verlo a los ojos nunca más y comenzó a llorar frente a sus amigas por primera vez en su vida dejándolas totalmente sorprendidas pero pese a sus preguntas por ver qué le ocurría ella no dijo nada más mientras se aferraba a la almohada rosa que tenía en su lecho.

La tía abuela se encontraba devastada, fue necesario hospitalizarla y mantenerla sedada mientras que Collin no podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido, él jamás creyó que todo se saldría de las manos de esa manera, tampoco esperaba que algo así pasara, ahora qué le diría a Liam? Qué le diría a Foster? Había decidido no informar a nadie del consejo Andley sobre lo sucedido y se limitó a esperar en las penumbras de su elegante oficina por algún milagro.

Albert, Archie y Tom no cesaban en su búsqueda, llevaban tres días caminando cerca del río buscándolo en todas direcciones, habían encontrado a Eliza el mismo día del accidente y ahora estaba en el hospital pero de Anthony no sabían nada.

- Señor Andley – Intervino un oficial.

- Qué sucede?

- Ya van tres días y no hay rastros de él, si estaba herido como la señorita Andley ha indicado no creo que…- Dudó - No creo que a estas alturas siga con vida, lo siento mucho.

Albert no dijo nada y giró su rostro hacia el río cuya corriente era muy fuerte, Anthony pudo ser arrastrado lejos de donde estaban, pero él conocía a su sobrino, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, se había prometido protegerlos y se sintió mal consigo mismo por no haber podido evitar lo que había sucedido.

- Pero qué ha dicho! Mi primo sigue con vida me oyó! Él es una persona muy fuerte! - Dijo Archie al borde de las lágrimas, no soportaría perder a quien quería como a un hermano una vez más.

- Así es, Anthony es fuerte! – Le siguió Tom.

- Sigamos buscando – Comentó Albert con serenidad mientras reiniciaba su andar por el lugar.

Archie y Tom vieron con molestia al oficial y siguieron al rubio.

Cuando llegaron a Chicago por la noche se encontraron con la figura de Candy al pie de las escaleras con sus hermosos ojos verdes ávidos de noticias, Albert se acercó a ella y con ternura negó con la cabeza provocando que silenciosas lágrimas asomaran en su rostro.

Tom abrazaba a Patty quienes aún no habían tenido tiempo de platicar y Archie a Annie.

Albert acompañó a Candy hasta su recámara.

- Descansa Candy, no me detendré hasta encontrarlo.

- Estaba herido Albert, necesita atención de inmediato – Recargó su rostro en su pecho y lloró, el rubio acarició suavemente el cabello de la pecosa hasta que se quedara dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se despierta antes de que el sol saliera y escucha cómo Albert y los demás se disponen para emprender nuevamente la búsqueda, esta vez se prepararon para dormir en la intemperie para que de esta manera pudieran avanzar más río cuesta abajo. Tomó unos de sus viejos jeans que aún guardaba escondidos de la tía abuela para poder caminar mejor por la espesa vegetación de ese lugar.

Logró distinguir a lo lejos al capitán Brown que se veía profundamente afectado por lo sucedido, vio que Albert le decía algo, el capitán asentía y regresaba al carruaje mientras que Albert subía al automóvil y después partió con los demás.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo cuidándose de que no la vieran, cuando salió de la mansión detuvo a un carruaje y le pidió que siguiera al automóvil que manejaba Albert, cuando llegaron al río Candy apurada le pagó al chofer y se bajó para seguirlos.

Los siguió durante todo el día, revisando entre la maleza que estaba al pie del río por algún indicio, él tenía que estar en alguna parte!

Al anochecer detuvieron la búsqueda y Albert preparó la fogata, ninguno decía nada, apenas se habían sentado cuando Archie se puso de pie.

- No puedo descansar sabiendo que Anthony está en algún lugar necesitándonos!

- Yo tampoco – Comentó Tom.

Albert sonrió.

- Entonces no tiene caso que nos quedemos aquí, preparen sus linternas y continuemos con la búsqueda.

Las noches de primavera eran frías en ese profundo bosque, Candy se cruzó de brazos pensando en el frío que estaría padeciendo su adorado Anthony, su chico dulce y valiente, secó sus lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y con su bonito rostro lleno de determinación tomó la linterna que había llevado consigo y corrió para seguirlos no sin tropezarse en un par de ocasiones, no supieron cuántas horas habían pasado en su infructuosa búsqueda, todos iban en callados como si oraran silenciosamente por él, por esa persona que más que ser un familiar era un gran amigo y una maravillosa persona que merecía ser feliz después de tanto sufrimiento padecido.

Sus rostros se veían sumamente agotados pues llevaban cuatro noches enteras sin dormir pero ninguno se quejó ni quisieron sentarse a descansar un poco, pareciera que la abrumadora soledad y oscuridad del lugar había penetrado en sus corazones pues el brillo en sus ojos y la esperanza que aún guardaban pareciera que se había apagado con la noche, la única compañía que sentían ante la incertidumbre y el temor de un fatal desenlace era el sonido del río y de las aves nocturnas, el cielo tampoco brillaba como usualmente lo hacía y eso pesó aún más en sus corazones que buscaban alguna señal divina para indicarles que él estaba bien.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, nadie se atrevía a decir que lo mejor era regresar y continuar al día siguiente pues sentían que si lo hacían sería como declarar que lo habían perdido para siempre. Candy se siente de la misma manera, si lo encontraba, no sabía lo que sucedería después entre ellos ante la vileza que había cometido esa persona en su contra, lo único que necesitaba saber desesperadamente era que el amor de su vida estaba vivo, aunque fuera lejos de él pero sabiéndolo vivo se conformaría tan sólo con eso….

- Archie, Tom, esperaremos a que el sol salga, descansemos un poco aquí.

- Pero…

- Necesitamos descansar – Les sonrió con confianza – Para reanudar nuestra búsqueda, él nos espera, pronto amanecerá.

- Sí! – Dijeron los dos chicos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Candy por su parte se escondió detrás de unos árboles y continuó caminando un poco más sin alejarse mucho de ellos para no extraviarse, iba al pie del río y sólo escuchaba el fluir de su agua, de pronto se detuvo y entrecerró sus ojos cuando el primer rayo de sol pegó directamente sobre su rostro, el sol comenzaba a salir lentamente en el horizonte y el agua del río se pintó de rosa, tenues reflejos dorados y azul, conforme los segundos pasaban comenzó a distinguir las pequeñas olas que en él se formaban, los rayos del sol se extendieron cada vez más por el lugar iluminándolo todo a su paso, era un lugar tan hermoso, como los paisajes que tanto le gustaban a él, si pudiera ir con él a ese lugar alguna vez…

Candy se encontraba al borde del llanto otra vez.

- Anthony, mi querido Anthony… - No soportó el dolor de imaginar su cuerpo inerte siendo arrastrado por la corriente sin ser visto nunca más por nadie.

Con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro recorrió una última vez ese hermoso lugar antes de continuar con su búsqueda cuando aquel claro que había en el otro extremo del río terminó de iluminarse por el sol y ella quedó sin habla mientras que sus labios temblaban sin saber qué hacer.

Corrió hasta el inicio del río y sin dudarlo un segundo se arrojó a él, la corriente por las mañanas era más lenta así que pudo nadar de orilla a orilla sin problemas pero con dificultad pudo empujar su cuerpo fuera del agua pues la mezclilla mojada pesada demasiado.

Corrió, se tropezó en el suelo llenando sus manos y su rostro de lodo, una y otra vez cayó al suelo resbaladizo y a pesar de querer gritar su nombre de sus labios no brotaba ningún sonido, aspiró profundamente y con todas sus fuerzas lo llamó.

- ANTHONY!

El rubio yacía inconsciente a orillas del río, pese a sus heridas había logrado salir de él.

- Anthony! Mi amor! – Tomó sus manos que estaban heladas – Mi amor! Despierta!

Observó su hombro, al parecer no había caído inconsciente de inmediato pues tenía un torniquete que había hecho rasgando su camisa pero y la herida de bala cuando había caído al río?

Su costado izquierdo sangraba levemente, no sabía si la bala seguía ahí o no ni cuánta sangre había perdido pero su rostro se veía demasiado pálido. Rápidamente revisó sus signos vitales mientras que sus manos temblaban por corroborar lo que tanto temía su corazón.

- Anthony….. – Se puso de pie y corrió un poco sin perder de vista a su amado príncipe y con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban gritó a todo pulmón – ALBERT!

Los tres jóvenes que caminaban entre la maleza escucharon su llamado.

- Esa voz es de…

- ES CANDY! – Albert abrió sus ojos y comenzó a correr hacia donde había escuchado su voz.

- ALBERT! – Candy alzó sus brazos para indicarle en dónde estaba.

- CANDY!

- Albert! Es Anthony! Debemos llevarlo de inmediato al hospital!

Albert cruzó el río nadando, sin detenerse a hablar tomó a Anthony y lo colocó sobre su espalda mientras que Tom y Archie observaban desde el otro extremo.

- Espera aquí Candy, enseguida vendré por ti! – Sostuvo con un brazo a Anthony y nadó hacia el otro extremo, Archie y Tom recibieron al rubio, cuando Albert se dispuso a regresar vio cómo Candy ya llegaba con ellos.

Su regreso a Chicago nunca les pareció tan largo, lo único que veían frente a ellos eran los interminables pinos y robles, aceleró la marcha.

- Cómo está Candy? – Preguntó Archie en voz baja.

- Su pulso es débil, debió perder mucha sangre…. – Candy no dejaba de observar el sereno rostro del joven que con cuidado había puesto sobre su regazo, le había hecho un nuevo torniquete en su hombro y cubría la herida al costado de su abdomen, su actitud había cambiado por completo, como la enfermera profesional que era, él la había cuidado y protegido, ahora ella lo protegería a él.

Apenas había estacionado el automóvil cuando Albert de un salto corrió a pedir auxilio al hospital.

- Pero si es…el doctor Andley! – Se sorprendió muchísimo el médico colega de Anthony al verlo en semejante estado – Rápido! Llévenlo al quirófano de inmediato! – Gritó a las enfermeras y a otros doctores.

- Iré con ustedes! – Candy corrió a lado de Anthony hasta llegar a la sala de operaciones.

- Señorita Andley, usted no viene en las condiciones como para intervenir, tendrá que esperar.

- No! Yo debo estar con él!

- Candy… - Albert la detuvo.

- Albert! – Se refugió en sus brazos cuando las enfermeras cerraban la puerta y la luz roja se encendía indicando que la operación había comenzado – Albert! Está muy mal, muy mal!

El tic tac del reloj los mantuvo alertas en todo momento, cada minuto que pasaba parecía que duraba una hora, la espera resultó peor que la búsqueda en esos cuatro días, ya no podían hacer más, todo dependía del destino.

Las puertas se abrieron y una enfermera salió corriendo sin decir nada.

- Qué ocurre? – Candy corrió hasta donde ella iba – Qué ha pasado?

- Necesita una transfusión de sangre – Dijo ella sin atreverse a verla a los ojos.

- Joven William , ha perdido mucha sangre, no resistirá más si no recibe una transfusión, quién es su familiar más cercano?

- Su padre, Vincent , pero de cuánto tiempo disponemos para ir por él?

- No, no puede esperar más.

- Entonces lo haré yo, es mi sobrino.

- Esperemos que sea compatible joven William.

Después de varias horas finalmente el doctor salió, el director Leonard había estado también pendiente de los resultados del joven Andley, pese a ser una persona fría y distante había llegado a apreciaba mucho al chico.

El grupo se acercó al médico.

- Cómo está doctor? – Preguntó de inmediato Candy.

Logramos retirar las balas y la transfusión lo ayudó mucho, ahora sólo queda esperar, recuerde que las primeras 24 horas son vitales, estuvo mucho tiempo en la intemperie y hay riesgo de infección, el doctor Andley tendrá que luchar por su vida.

- Pero se salvará verdad?

La enfermera que acompañaba al cirujano la vio con empatía, se veía que lo amaba mucho.

- Señorita Andley, lamento no poder asegurarlo…. Iré a verlo en un momento más, por el momento nadie puede entrar a verlo.

Un terrible frío recorrió la espina dorsal de Candy y el miedo la invadió, no lo podía asegurar? Serían las 24 horas más largas de su vida, Albert habló con George para que trajera de inmediato al padre de Anthony, Candy tembló, cómo verlo a los ojos cuando su único hijo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte por haberla protegido, una hora después se pusieron todos de pie cuando el capitán llegó.

Candy bajó su rostro, no tenía valor para mirarlo pero aceptaría todo lo que él tuviera qué reprocharle, una idea rondaba su mente, se había guardado para ella sola el dolor que la marca en su cuerpo ahora llevaba, se iría hasta que estuviera segura de que Anthony se encontrara fuera de peligro.

Vincent llegó corriendo con ellos, ella agachó aún más su rostro y cerró sus ojos esperando el reclamo.

- Candy! Hija! Estás bien... – El capitán la estrechó entre sus brazos – Estás bien…

- Capitán Brown – Candy había abierto sus ojos de par en par, no podía hablar de la emoción, de ese abrazo que era lo último que esperaba, al contrario, creía que le reprocharía todo lo ocurrido.

- Ya te has recuperado? Has descansado como se debe?

- Sí… - Respondió tímida.

- Me alegro pequeña Candy – Ahora se dirigió a su cuñado – Albert, cómo se encuentra mi hijo?

Albert se vio en la difícil tarea de explicarle el pronóstico de su primogénito. Candy se alejó de ellos mientras todos hablaban de la situación sin que la vieran, ya eran las 10 de la noche, caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de cuidados intensivos en donde se encontraba Anthony, la enfermera en turno le negó el paso pero ella le suplicó con tanta desesperación que la dejara entrar, se compadeció de la rubia y se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente lo amaba pese a los rumores envidiosos que algunas enfermeras esparcían sobre la pareja y sobre todo de ella.

- Muchas gracias! – Entró con mucho cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido, su semblante lucía en paz aunque aún seguía muy pálido, la sonda en su brazo derecho conectaba con el suero que estaba a un lado, enjugó sus lágrimas y se acercó.

- Anthony, mi amado príncipe, cuánto has hecho por mí desde que nos conocimos en el portal de rosas? Me parece que desde que me conociste únicamente te he causado problemas y todo por cuidarme… cuando no eran las malas jugadas de los Leagan era con la tía abuela, Liam, todos, por qué mi amor? Yo no valgo todos esos sacrificios – Tomó su mano entre las suyas – Mi querido Anthony por favor, lucha por tu vida yo sé que eres fuerte, quisiera poder decirte que cuando todo esto pase podremos seguir con nuestros planes pero ahora… ahora, no soy digna de ti….por eso quiero que vivas con la intensidad y amor por la vida que siempre te ha caracterizado, me lo prometes mi amor? Por favor, tienes que vivir – Su voz se quebró, comenzó a llorar y bajó su rostro– Te amamos tanto…

- Te lo prometo pecosa…pero jamás vuelvas a decir que no eres digna de mí…

El sonido de su varonil voz pese a ser débil y que para ella era la voz más hermosa del mundo pues que cuando la escuchaba sentía que el mundo tomaba color, la hizo levantar lentamente su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

- Anthony!

El joven le sonrió tiernamente y apretó su mano que estaba entre las de Candy mientras que ella pasaba su mano con dulzura sobre sus ahora pálidas mejillas que lo hacían resaltar aún más sus ojos azules.

- Anthony – Dijo tímida – Cómo te sientes mi amor? Iré por el doctor!

- Espera…Candy… - Le dijo en un susurro – Lamento que te hayas preocupado por mí, cuando soy yo quien debió estar contigo cuando todo acabó….

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Es por mi culpa amor, por mi culpa que estás así! Estuvimos a punto de perderte!

- Jamás lo digas mi amor, Candy… te hicieron algún daño?

La rubia se levantó de su silla y retrocedió dos pasos.

- Candy – El joven se alarmó e intentó levantarse pero un terrible dolor en sus heridas se lo impidió.

- No te muevas! – Le rogó – Llamaré al doctor!

El galeno vio con un poco de molestia a la ojiverde que había entrado a la sala de cuidados intensivos sin su permiso pero al menos el joven ya había despertado.

- Cómo se siente doctor Andley?

- He estado mejor… - Comentó con voz débil, el dolor se estaba haciendo intolerable.

Además de su herida de bala la caída desde esa altura lastimó su espalda, no debe moverse para nada.

Anthony recordó en ese momento la advertencia del doctor Stephens ante otra caída y su columna, intentó hacer algo.

- No… no puedo moverme.

- Qué? – El médico y Candy abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

El rubio no dijo más, cerró sus puños, no se había percatado pues su primera preocupación había sido para con Candy y cómo se encontraba.

- Anthony… doctor qué ocurre?

- No nos precipitemos, puede ser únicamente que su columna esté inflamada y dado su experiencia pasada ésta haya quedado únicamente más sensible a un golpe, no se inquiete doctor Andley, por ahora ordenaré que le administren un analgésico – Le dijo su colega quien había percibido el dolor tan intenso que lo aquejaba pero que no decía nada.

- Gracias….

- Vendré a verlo más tarde.

Candy se mantuvo en su mismo lugar de pie frente a él, no sabía qué decirle, si tan sólo le hubiera hecho caso y se hubiera ido con Archie ese día nada de esto hubiera pasado.

El joven volteó a verla y sus miradas se cruzaron mientras la enfermera administraba el analgésico a través de la sonda.

Pronto el medicamento empezó a hacer efecto en él y su vista se fue nublando cada vez más.

- Candy…. – Le dijo cuando vio que ella se alejaba de él pero lo único que veía era su figura borrosa – Candy, no es tu….culpa…

Pero ella ya se había marchado al final de su frase.

- Candy! Cómo está? – Se acercaron los otros.

- Cómo está mi hijo Candy?

- Él está…Anthony está… - El nudo en la garganta no le permitía hablar – Anthony despertó pero….

No pudo más y echó a correr llorando.

Escuchaba los pasos que corrían tras de ella y aceleró el paso.

- Qué sucede Candy, por qué huyes? – La detuvo Albert del brazo – Dímelo por favor…

- No puedo Albert – Bajó su mirada dolida – Por esta ocasión no puedo decírtelo…

- Anthony te necesita Candy tanto como tú ahora lo necesitas a él, acaso pensabas irte? – Cerró sus puños y la abrazó, cómo hacerla hablar? Ya lo había intentado pero ella estaba ahora muy callada.

Permaneció en silencio.

- Albert… mi Anthony él… está muy débil y si no fuera suficiente con el riesgo de una infección en sus heridas tampoco puede moverse.

- Qué?! – Abrió sus ojos.

- Dijo que no podía moverse, Albert!

- Candy… sabes perfectamente bien que ahora es cuando más unidos deben estar los dos, no vayas a huir, prométemelo.

- Albert…

- Si conmigo no quieres hablar entonces hazlo con él, acaso no lo conoces?

Albert la acompañó de regreso al hospital.

Durante la noche presentó fiebre y Candy se quedó a su lado todo el tiempo, fue necesario administrar antibióticos, Albert muy a su pesar tuvo que irse con George para ver cómo resolver el asunto de los Leagan, ya su madre había solicitado entrevista con él para que no los encarcelaran y su padre se encontraba mal físicamente al enterarse de lo que había sucedido, nadie de los Andley excepto Collin sabían de lo sucedido.

Las horas críticas pasaron y Anthony fue llevado a otra habitación para continuar con su recuperación, pese a estar débil siempre le mostraba una sonrisa para ella, sabía perfectamente lo que ella se estaba callando pero él lo resolvería, sólo necesitaba un poco más para poder ir a ese lugar.

- Deberá ser paciente, su columna quedó lesionada con la caída, tiene el antecedente con el accidente a caballo, deberá ser cuidadoso.

- Lo sé, muchas gracias – Dijo mientras baja la vista hacia sus piernas.

- No se desanime, como le dije no tiene ninguna fractura pero sus nervios están inflamados y ya vio que sí puede ponerse de pie, una vez que sus heridas cierren comenzará con los ejercicios, supongo que ya sabe de lo que hablo cierto?

- Lo sé, quizás me tome tiempo pero lograré caminar de nuevo – Dijo con mirada decidida.

- Me retiro.

- Anthony mi amor, te sientes bien? Quieres que vaya por algo?

- Estoy bien pecosa – Le sonrió e intentó tomar su mano.

Nerviosa le comentó.

- Iré por algo de fruta, es mediodía y aún falta para la comida, espérame aquí eh? No vayas a hacer alguna travesura.

- No iré a ningún lado Candy – Le sonrió.

- Lo siento! No quise decir….

- No te preocupes pecosa, seré buen paciente con la condición de que tú seas mi enfermera personal – Anthony siendo tan buen observador como lo era sabe y siente el distanciamiento y el dolor interno de Candy, en esos días había intentado abordar el tema pero ella huía con algún pretexto o evadía sus preguntas, él sentía que ese distanciamiento le dolía más que cualquier herida que su cuerpo pudiera tener, no lo soportó más, anhelaba sentirla tan cálida y entregada a sus brazos. Por qué no se dejaba reconfortar?

- En seguida regreso Anthony…

- No! Espera Candy! – Quitó las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo y haciendo un gran esfuerzo logró girar su cuerpo y colocar sus pies sobre el piso.

- Anthony! Qué haces? Te lastimarás! No debes hacerlo!

Él no dijo nada, su rostro reflejaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo y el esfuerzo por moverse, palideció, le tomó algo de tiempo pero logró que sus piernas se movieran mientras que con su mano tocaba la pared para poder impulsarse, ella tembló como una hoja y lo veía admirada y conmovida, de pronto sintió la profunda mirada de él sobre ella y llevó una mano a su corazón sin saber qué decir, sólo se perdió en sus espejos azules.

En un último esfuerzo inclinó su cuerpo y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, Candy abrió mucho los ojos.

- Esta vida que tengo me ha sido confiada para que sea solamente para ti, no huyas más de mí y entrégame todo el peso de tu dolor, yo lo llevaré por ti.

Ella se rindió ante él y escondió el rostro en su protector pecho.

- Por favor… libérame de este dolor…

- Tu pureza ante mis ojos está intacta, el templo que es tu cuerpo y que resguarda tu alma es lo más sagrado para mí, ninguna tormenta alterará mi amor por ti.

- Anthony! – Como no lo había hecho desde su rescate se había guardado las lágrimas para ella sola, ni siquiera se había atrevido a verse al espejo y pensar que le habían arrebatado lo que más soñaba con entregar al amor de su vida – Anthony!

No había necesidad de palabras, sabían de lo que hablaban. Sus lágrimas mojaron su camisa, las cálidas lágrimas de él corrieron por su cuello y ella lo sintió temblar y llorar tanto como ella lo hacía pero en silencio, profundizó su abrazo y comenzó a acariciar sus dorados rizos, el bálsamo de su amor reconfortó lentamente sus corazones en aquella fría habitación de hospital.

Así permanecieron ese día, en silencio pero con sus manos unidas, le costó mucho trabajo regresar a su cama y ella tuvo que ayudarlo, una vez en su cama la abrazó nuevamente haciéndola que se sentara sobre ella, poco le importó que sentía en sus heridas hasta que ella se quedó profundamente dormida, pasó su varonil mano acariciando su rostro y no podía dejar de verla, tan hermosa, tan dulce, tan valiosa.

Ahora que ella no lo veía la mirada de Anthony cambió por completo a una sumamente gélida como el hielo y mientras lágrimas contenidas de rabia caían por su rostro juró vengarse de aquel que tanto daño le había hecho.

Pasó una semana y para sorpresa de Candy se había comportado como el mejor paciente que había tenido pues hacía caso a todo lo que le decía, pues ya le había demostrado en ocasiones anteriores que podía ser un tanto testarudo. Vincent tampoco se despegó del hospital, todos platicaban con mejor ánimo ahora que el peligro de las heridas había pasado sin embargo la incertidumbre sobre la total recuperación de la movilidad del cuerpo de Anthony los mantenía a todos preocupados, al parecer aquel esfuerzo que hizo al caminar no había sido lo mejor que pudo haber hecho y al revisar su espalda la sensación era cada vez menor, sin embargo, pese a eso, él los animaba siempre, era ahora más que nunca que debía ser fuerte para ella y una silla de ruedas no lo iba a desanimar.

Una mañana, habiendo analizado los horarios en que Candy, Albert, Archie y su papá lo visitaban le pidió a Albert que acompañara a Candy de vuelta a la mansión para que no se fuera sola, petición que les pareció extraña pues cuando Candy regresaba muy a su pesar, Albert se quedaba con él y ahora le pedía eso, intuyó que algo sucedía.

En cuanto se fueron llamó a su amigo Tom.

- Estás seguro de hacer esto?

- Vamos Tom, haré confesar a ese infeliz, lo hará pagar por todo lo que hizo, me ayudarás?

- Está bien – Dijo no muy convencido – Pero recuerda que seré yo quien me encargue de darle su merecido.

- Vamos entonces, antes de que regrese mi tío.

Tom lleva a Anthony en su silla de ruedas con cuidado de que s percaten en el hospital, el carruaje ya los esperaba.

Por primera vez en su vida se tuvo que valer de su apellido para lograr su cometido, como Anthony Andley no dudaron un segundo en ese lugar de permitirle el acceso hasta aquella celda que resultaba demasiado obvio para todos que proporcionaba una comodidad y lujos que no tenían las otras, además de estar aislada.

- Es aquí?

- Sí señor Andley.

Su mirada se endureció terriblemente.

- Bien… retírese por favor.

El oficial se inclinó levemente y se marchó.

- Espera aquí Tom.

- Pero! Eso no fue lo que acordamos!

- Lo siento Tom, pero primero tengo que hablar con él y nadie más puede escuchar.

- Eres un tramposo – Se molestó – Me quedaré aquí en caso de que me necesites, no sabemos cómo pueda responder.

Anthony empujó su silla y avanzó frente a la celda ubicando de inmediato al castaño que mantenía oculto su rostro en sus manos, no se percató de su presencia, al llegar a la puerta se impulsó con sus brazos y con dificultad se puso de pie y avanzó lentamente hacia él.

Al escuchar sus pasos Neil levantó su rostro topándose con la alta figura de Anthony justo frente a él.

- Qué haces tú aquí?!

El rubio no respondió nada y su ceño se profundizó más y su rostro se tensó, lo levantó tomándolo por su chaqueta y lo arrinconó en la pared.

- ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO – Masculló sus palabras y acto seguido lo golpeó en el rostro tirándolo al suelo.

- Qué te pasa!

- HABLARÁS AHORA MISMO Y DIRÁS TODA LA VERDAD!

- Acaso quieres que lo repita!?

- CONFIESA DE UNA VEZ INFELIZ! – Su voz retumbó por todo el lugar asustando al otro, su mirada era terrible e implacable.

- Ella fue mía… - Sonrió volteando su rostro sin verlo a la cara – Y tú te lo perdiste…

Caminó lentamente hacia él, hizo uso de toda su fuerza, no se iba a permitir que ese idiota se aprovechara de su convalecencia.

- QUIERES QUE ANTHONY ANDLEY CUYO APELLIDO ES SUPERIOR AL DE LOS LEAGAN ORDENE AL DIRECTOR DELRECLUSORIO QUE TE LLEVEN A PASAR TUS DÍAS JUNTO AL RESTO DE LOS REOS? UNA SOLA MENTIRA MÁS Y ESTARÁS PERDIDO, ENTENDISTE?!

- No te atreverías! – Chilló – Jamás estaré al mismo nivel que ellos!

- TIENES RAZÓN, JAMÁS LO ESTARÁS! – Le gritó – En este lugar la mayoría de los reos están aquí por haber robado para llevar pan a sus familias pero en cambio tú estás aquí por tus vilezas! Así que no compares! TU DECIDES TU DESTINO AHORA MISMO PORQUE NO DUDARÉ EN HACERTE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE EN ESTE LUGAR! RESPONDE!

El castaño permaneció en silencio mientras sudaba copiosamente.

- QUE RESPONDAS TE HE DICHO!

Se puso de pie y Anthony caminó hacia él colocando una mano sobre su cuello.

- De tu respuesta depende tu vida en este lugar… - Le dijo en un tono irreconocible hasta para él mismo – Acaso quieres que cada día de lo que resta de tu vida se convierta en un infierno aún mayor que éste? Quieres ver qué tan bajo puedes caer?

Neil lo vio a los ojos, era una mirada terrible que jamás había visto en Anthony, supo de inmediato que no era un simple amenaza, era una verdadera promesa lo que le decía de hacerlo sufrir miserablemente en ese lugar, sus manos se pusieron inesperadamente frías y Anthony comenzó a apretar su cuello.

- DI LA VERDAD! – Candy entre sus sollozos le dijo que ella no recordaba nada, que al día siguiente de su secuestro sus ropas estaban en el piso pero que no recordaba nada, una pequeña esperanza se sembró en su corazón y aún a riesgo de que Neil mintiera pero lo sabría de inmediato pues lo conocía demasiado bien lo amenazó de esa manera.

- No… pude… - Desvió su rostro y habló en voz muy baja.

- Qué dijiste?!

- No pude hacerlo…. – Cerró sus puños – Ese era el plan pero cuando la vi inconsciente en la habitación tuve miedo, salí de la habitación a tomar algo de vino, regresé pero su rostro dormido me lo impidió…..

- Y POR QUÉ ESTABA EN ESE ESTADO ELLA CUANDO DESPERTÓ? – Le apretó aún más el cuello haciendo que el otro tosiera.

- Esa noche…Eliza al ver volvía a la sala a servirme otra copa de vino se levantó y lo preparó todo, le quitó el vestido a Candy y preparó sus ropas para que lucieran desordenadas…..

- Y E LA TORRE CUANDO ELLA ESTABA EN EL SUELO? – Gritó.

- Su mirada suplicante me lo volvió a impedir… - Omitió la parte donde ella lo había golpeado y con ello había logrado separarse de él – Sus ojos me lo impidieron….

Anthony para ese entonces el precio de ese enorme esfuerzo de caminar, levantarlo de su silla y golpearlo le estaba pasando factura a su cuerpo y de pronto palideció pero no dejó de sujetar a Neil.

- IMBÉCIL! – Lo golpeó con toda su furia y cayó de nueva cuenta al suelo – NI TODA TU INFLUENCIA PODRÁ ESTA VEZ LIBRARTE DE ESTE LUGAR! LO QUE HICISTE FUE UNA CANALLADA! TU Y TU HERMANA PERMANECERÁN ENCERRADOS LO QUE RESTA DE SUS VIDAS DE ESO ME ENCARGARÉ YO!

- El consorcio no lo permitirá!

Anthony quien ya le había dado la espalda para marcharse lo volteó a ver con mirada implacable.

- ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ? ESTA VEZ NO HABRÁ NADA QUE TE SALVE NEIL! DE ESO ME ENCARGARÉ YO! Y VETE OLVIDANDO DE ESTOS PRIVILEGIOS DE LOS QUE GOZAS AHORA PORQUE NO LO PERMITIRÉ MÁS.

Giró nuevamente su cuerpo haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando el castaño no lo veía, Neil quedó totalmente sorprendido pues no se había percatado de la silla de ruedas que estaba frente a la celda.

Sin decir más ni voltearlo siquiera a ver puso su silla en marcha y se alejó del lugar.

- Anthony! – Tom corrió hacia él percatándose de inmediato de su palidez – Qué sucedió?

- No es nada Tom, regresemos, creo que necesitaré un analgésico muy fuerte esta vez.

El hospital se encontraba en conmoción, todos lo estaban buscando pero nadie lo encontraba, Albert se encontraba en los terrenos del hospital también buscándolo.

- Pero en dónde se metió? Ya sabía yo que algo tramaba – Se molestó por no seguir su intuición – Iré a buscarlo al parque.

El alto rubio corrió hacia la entrada cuando vio a Tom que llegaba corriendo con Anthony en su espalda.

- Albert!

- Tom! Pero… qué sucedió!?

- Es largo de explicar Albert, Anthony necesita atención de inmediato!

La blanca y potente luz de la habitación lastimó sus ojos cuando intentó abrirlos y llevó una mano a su rostro para protegerse de ella.

- Qué ocurrió? – Dijo en un susurro.

- Sucede que una de tus heridas se volvió a abrir y ahora sí terminaste por lastimar tu columna Anthony – Dijo una voz en tono de reproche.

- Tío!

- En dónde estabas? Tom me ha dicho que eso es algo que sólo tu me puedes responder, qué pasó Anthony? Te das cuenta de que los nervios de tu columna pudieron quedar tan lastimados que nunca podrías volver a caminar?!

- Fui a ver a Neil – Dijo directamente – A aclarar algo de suma importancia con él.

Albert abrió sus ojos.

Aclarar algo? Acaso te refieres…

- Lo siento tío, pero es mi deber proteger el honor de Candy – Fue todo lo que dijo respecto al tema.

Albert se enorgulleció de su sobrino y suspiró, había que ver qué decía el doctor respecto a su movilidad.

Candy preparaba sus cosas para ir con Anthony, esa noche era su guardia así que podría acompañarlo gran parte del día, aún no recuperaba su natural alegría y no sabía en realidad qué hacer aunque le había prometido a él que jamás pensaría hacer lo que había dicho cuando él había salido de la operación.

Caminó por el recibidor y al abrir la puerta encontró con un carruaje que llegaba a toda prisa a la mansión Andley.

Los elegantes zapatos color rojo bajaron del coche y la esbelta y hermosa figura se paró frente a ella.

- Isabella!

- …Candy… - Esta vez la mirada de Isabella era distinta.

- Hola Isabella…. – Se preguntó qué hacía allí.

- Hola Candy – Su expresión era seria hacia ella, y sin perder más tiempo le preguntó – Puedes decirme qué fue lo que ocurrió?

- Eh?

- Fui avisada de que Anthony necesitaba ayuda, acaso ocurrió algo entre ustedes?

- No…entre él y yo no ha ocurrido nada…. – No entendía nada.

- No mientas! Ya te lo había dicho, buscaría a Anthony si lo hacías infeliz- La chica no estaba enterada aún de todo lo ocurrido – Iré a verlo, tengo que saberlo directamente de él.

- Espera Isabella! Anthony no está aquí, él está…en el hospital.

- Qué?!

Candy bajó su rostro entristecido, a lado de esa chica seguro no pasaría los problemas que con ella.

Con estos pensamientos llega al hospital.

- Candy… - Albert se levantó en la sala del hospital cuando la vio.

- Albert!

- Candy…

- Qué ocurre Albert?

- Anthony tuvo una recaída, se abrió una de sus heridas y ha perdido la sensación en sus piernas.

- QUÉ DICES ALBERT? Cómo es que ocurrió eso?

Albert no quiso que Candy se sintiera mal por el tema tan delicado a lo que había ido a Anthony a buscar a Neil.

- No lo sé pequeña, no me lo dijo, en estos momentos está sedado.

Sin esperar más Candy corrió hacia la habitación del rubio preocupada por su bienestar, cuándo pasaría todo?!

Entra con cuidado en la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido para no despertarlo, Anthony dormía plácidamente en su cama mientras una enfermera revisaba que el suero pasara bien por la sonda, voltea a verla y le pide que no haga ruido.

La joven rubia se sienta junto a él para esperar a que despierte, sus ojos lo ven con infinita dulzura, su Anthony, el amor que sentía por él la desbordaba, era tanto su amor por él que siempre le parecía difícil encontrar las palabras qué decirle cuando él la veía con esa mirada tan cristalina que sólo él poseía.

Movió una mano y eso alertó a Candy.

- Anthony…Anthony amor…

- Candy… - Sonrió levemente aún sintiéndose algo adormecido.

- Anthony, mi amor qué fue lo que sucedió? Cómo es que te lastimaste? Acaso te caíste de la cama? Creo que será mejor que me quede a tu lado y…

- Fui a ver a Neil – Confesó.

Ella se quedó muda.

- A qué fuiste? – Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

- A investigar la verdad y hacerle pagar por todo.

- Anthony… no debiste… yo, yo sé muy bien lo que sucedió – Apretó sus ojos para no llorar.

El rubio tomó las manos de Candy y las besó con dulzura, después llevó su mano a la mejilla húmeda de la pecosa y levantó su rostro para que lo viera, él le sonrió con ternura y amor, una lágrima corrió por su apuesto rostro y con voz entrecortada le dijo.

- Todo fue un engaño mi amor… nadie jamás cometió injuria contra ti.

A cada palabra de Anthony el brillo que desde lo sucedido se había apagado en los ojos de Candy renació poco a poco en sus hermosas esmeraldas, él reconoció de inmediato las estrellas que tanto había extrañado todo ese tiempo y lo mismo le ocurrió a él, sus ojos de pronto parecía que habían robado el brillo a ellas.

- Fue una… mentira? – Las perlas amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos.

- Sí, mi adorada Candy, olvida esa pesadilla por favor… - La abrazó inesperadamente mientras ambos sentían que una pesada piedra que los abrumaba desaparecía lentamente, después de un largo silencio en el que la reconfortó ella se atrevió a hablar.

- Anthony?

- Sí mi pecosa?

- Si todo hubiera resultado ser cierto… tú…

- Pase lo que pase mi amor y mi promesa de no abandonarte jamás permanecerán intactas en mi corazón – Dijo con voz apasionada.

Ella sonrió feliz entre sus brazos.

- Gracias… gracias! – Lo abrazó efusivamente mientras entre sus lágrimas su sonrisa volvía a ser la misma de antes, pero el abrazo resultó tan efusivo que el pobre joven no pudo evitar un leve quejido – Oh lo siento mi amor!

- No te preocupes pecosa – Le sonrió deslumbrantemente.

- Anthony… - Acercó su rostro al de él un poco ruborizada por lo que iba a decir, después se sonrojó aún más – El único al que yo podría abandonarme plenamente en sus brazos es a ti, al que me ha protegido y amado desde siempre, a quien le quiero entregar todo de mí.

El joven no atinó a decir nada ante el inesperado comentario de su pequeña pecosa, ella le sonrió con amor y acercó sus labios a los de él uniéndose en un beso que sintieron duraba toda una eternidad, una lágrima corrió por su rostro.

_Gracias Anthony, por permanecer junto a mí._


	18. Chapter 18

**ALCANZANDO AL DESTINO**

**CAPÍTULO XVI. CAE LA LLUVIA**

- Perdóname, he mojado tu camisa – Hipó mientras sus manos enjugaban sus lágrimas.

Pronto sintió las manos cálidas y varoniles que levantaron su rostro y con sus pulgares el muchacho secó dos lágrimas que corrían por sus pecas y le sonrió con ternura en la penumbra de la noche.

- Escúchame bien Candy, no llores más por favor, puedo soportar el que no pueda moverme de esta cama, el dolor de mis heridas, enfrentarme a todos por ti, pero lo que no puedo tolerar ni he tolerado jamás es ver tus hermosos ojos tristes, no llores más por mí pecosa – Le dijo con toda la suavidad y ternura del mundo.

- Pero es que…Anthony por mi culpa tu ahora… - No pudo continuar y escondió su rostro en el regazo del rubio mientras que él con delicadeza acariciaba sus dorados rizos.

- Sshhh, soy yo más bien quien te debiera preguntar a ti pecosa si me aceptarías aún y cuando no volviera a caminar nunca más, no quiero convertirme en una carga para ti…

- JAMAS ANTHONY!

La pasión con que se lo dijo Candy dejó al joven muy sorprendido…

- Candy…

- Te he amado desde niña y a tu lado me siento viva y más fuerte que nunca, quiero corresponder a todo lo que tú me has dado desde siempre! – Abrió sus ojos verdes mientras acercaba su rostro al de él mientras le decía esto un tanto ruborizada.

Él no atinó a decir nada, la aprisionó entre sus brazos y la besó como si no la hubiera besado jamás, le robó el aliento y le entregó su alma y su pasión que sintió desbordarse al escucharla hablar con ese arrebato.

Días después los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de los frondosos árboles y sus hojas se movían suavemente con el viento, la ventana se encuentra totalmente abierta y el aroma de las flores inunda el lugar mientras que las cortinas se mecen al ritmo de la brisa que entraba en su habitación.

El joven se encontraba sentado en su cama de hospital observando sin parpadear a través de la ventana, pareciera que mil pensamientos rondaban su mente en ese instante, finalmente tomó valor e intentó mover sus piernas pero no tuvo éxito, una expresión de frustración apareció en su rostro y cerró sus puños.

Esta escena se repitió en muy diversas ocasiones, Candy lo había visto en una ocasión pero él siempre que notaba la presencia de ella cambiaba su expresión por una sonrisa, cuando la veía sus ojos azules se iluminaban y lo olvidaba todo.

Ese día no era la excepción, intentó moverse pero no lo consiguió, golpeó la mesa de madera que tenía a un lado suyo con tal fuerza que el dolor que sintió en su costado le recordó que la herida aún no sanaba del todo pero no le importó.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta pero no respondió al primer llamado, cerró sus ojos y suspiró, de nada servía dejarse derrotar, en peor situación no podía estar así que lo único que podía hacer era levantarse y salir adelante, ya lo había superado años atrás y estaba seguro que ahora podría también.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta.

- Adelante… - Comentó gentilmente.

- Sorpresa!

- Pero…Qué hacen todos aquí? – Estaba muy sorprendido el apuesto rubio.

- Querido Anthony – Se adelantó Albert – Conseguimos con ayuda de Candy un permiso especial para que todos pudieran venir a verte y animarte.

- Se los agradezco mucho, no debieron molestarse… - Por su forma de ser sencilla y modesta les agradeció de corazón que hicieran eso por él sonriéndoles amablemente, Candy sonríe tiernamente mientras lo observaba ya más animado.

- Pero en qué estabas pensando primo? Que no debimos molestarnos! Si es lo menos que podíamos hacer por ti, por cierto… – Caminó llevándose una mano a su frente – Por el amor de Dios ya no nos des tantos sustos! Acaso quieres que nos de un infarto cada vez que creemos que te perderemos!

- Archie tiene razón – Se acercó Tom con una sonrisa – Participar en un rodeo está bien, pero arriesgarte cada vez que quieras no te lo volveremos a permitir.

- Chicos…

Albert llegó con él y colocó una mano en el hombro de su sobrino.

- Ánimo Anthony, es hora de demostrar de lo que estamos hechos los Andley, sé que darás tu mejor esfuerzo para que pronto puedas caminar.

- Muchas gracias tío! Así lo haré! – Les dijo a todos con el ánimo totalmente recuperado.

Una sombra de tristeza apareció en el rostro de Candy, aún se sentía culpable de lo sucedido pero Anthony se da cuenta y sonríe aún más mientras clava sus ojos azules en los esmeralda hablándole directamente a ella.

- Desde luego que lo haré – Dijo con seguridad – Porque tengo un sueño muy importante que cumplir aún.

Candy vibró de emoción ante su apasionada voz, él le hizo saber que la amaba y quería unir su vida a la de ella y se ruborizó ligeramente ante la fija mirada de él sobre su persona.

Archie aclaró su garganta deshaciendo el hechizo bajo el que habían caído de nueva cuenta los rubios.

- Anthony, la tía abuela ya se encuentra en casa.

- Me alegro mucho – Suspiró aliviado – Lamento mucho causarles todas estas preocupaciones.

- No tienes nada de qué disculparte, seguramente vendrá a verte en estos días en cuanto el médico le autorice salir, Anthony…la tía abuela quiere que regreses a la mansión…

- Qué?! Pero…

- Sé de la decisión que tomaste pero Collin está muy arrepentido de todo, la tía abuela dijo que se disculparía contigo por todo…

- Además Candy estaría muy feliz si regresas con nosotros – Ahora intervino Albert – No es verdad?

- Candy… - Anthony volteó a verla esperando su respuesta, sabía que él iría hasta el fin del mundo con ella para hacerla feliz – Es verdad Candy?

- Bueno yo… - Comenzó a jugar con sus manos – Yo podría cuidarte mucho mejor si estás con nosotros Anthony, además, todos te extrañamos muchísimo y estoy segura de que podremos ayudarte mejor….

- Candy… - Abrió mucho sus bellos ojos azules – Está bien pecosa, te prometo que lo pensaré.

- Así se habla Candy! – Festejó Tom.

Albert sonrió, pensó que la decisión que había tomado sería la correcta para los Andley y decidió disfrutar el mayor tiempo posible con todos ellos.

- Bien Anthony, por qué no vamos todos a dar un paseo por el jardín?

- Me parece bien tío, es demasiado aburrido estar todo el día aquí – Hizo el ademán de moverse para alcanzar su silla.

- Primo! Pero qué haces? Nosotros te ayudaremos.

- Pero yo puedo solo Archie.

Candy sonrió y llevó una mano a su pecho. _Es por mí que Anthony está…._

El portero abrió la reja que daba entrada a la poderosa residencia y esa persona camina por el lugar reconociendo de inmediato el hermoso rosedal que había frente a la mansión. _Anthony era un genio cultivando rosas…_

La voz de la mucama lo hizo reaccionar y continuar su recorrido.

- Pase por favor.

- Gracias… - Dio por toda respuesta con rostro inexpresivo.

- Lo lamento mucho pero la señorita Andley no se encuentra en este momento.

- Sabe en dónde podría encontrarla?

- Ella está en el hospital – Dijo con algo de tristeza, cosa que alarmó a esa persona.

- Le ha sucedido algo?!

- No, fue al joven Anthony.

- A él….

Había decidido afrontar las consecuencias de su decisión, lo que él le dijo era cierto, en aquel momento no era un digno rival pues no había sido capaz de defender su amor ni ser coherente entre lo que pensaba y sentía con sus acciones, pues bien, eso había sido un golpe a su ego y finalmente había tomado una decisión respecto a eso, se enfrentaría a él como caballero, sería totalmente transparente en su lucha.

- Gracias… – Se preguntó qué habría podido sucederle y si era grave, no le gustó pero internamente admitió que se había preocupado por ese sujeto, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta principal para dirigirse de inmediato al hospital pero se topó con alguien.

- Buenas tardes – El elegante hombre observó con atención a ese joven mientras arqueaba una ceja.

- Buenas tardes…

- Disculpe, me parece que lo conozco…oh, perdón por mis modales, mi nombre es Collin Andley – Se presentó quien de inmediato notó el buen porte de ese muchacho.

- Un placer, mi nombre es Terrence Graham…

- El hijo del duque Grandchester? – Abrió sus ojos, jamás hubiera creído que lo vería en el hogar del clan.

- Sí… - Dijo para su pesar.

- Es un honor para nosotros, bienvenido a la casa principal Andley.

Lo invitó a pasar a una pequeña sala mientras con una señal el mayordomo comenzó a preparar dos copas.

- Lamento mucho la intromisión pero logré escuchar que buscaba a la señorita Candice… - Su mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, un joven no busca a una señorita por ningún motivo salvo que la pretenda, usos y costumbres al fin y al cabo, recordó que los jóvenes Andley habían sido enviados a estudiar a Inglaterra…entonces ellos dos…

- Disculpe pero tengo prisa, necesito localizarla.

- Ella se encuentra en el Hospital de Chicago cuidando de su novio, nuestro querido Anthony – Volteó a verlo de reojo para medir su reacción, sonrió ligeramente al confirmar su sospecha.

- Lo sé, es por eso que tengo prisa.

- Usted es un amigo suyo? Perdóneme si soy entrometido pero esa joven es muy querida por nosotros como protegida nuestra que es.

- …Sí, somos amigos, estudiamos juntos.

- Ya veo – Se levantó y caminó con rostro preocupado – Veo que no pudo llegar en momento más oportuno para ella.

- Por qué lo dice? – El tipo no le interesaba en nada pero ahora que hablaba de Candy agudizó sus sentidos.

- Me temo que…la pequeña Candy necesitará de todo su apoyo…

- Podría explicarse…

- Dentro de poco tiempo… - Caminó hacia la ventana dándole la espalda – Se anunciará el compromiso de Anthony Andley con la señorita Isabella Foster, ella aún no sabe nada…

- PERO QUÉ HA DICHO? – Se levantó totalmente lívido – ESO NO PUEDE SER!

- Me apena mucho por ella pero me temo que así sucederá… He pensado en que sería bueno enviarla a Europa una temporada para que no sufra ni esté presente cuando eso pase, este es un compromiso que pronto se anunciará…

Terry cerró sus puños con fuerza y salió hecho una furia de la casa Andley sin siquiera despedirse, el otro solamente sonrió mientras se servía otra copa de vino.

Terry estaba totalmente enfurecido, cómo se había atrevido ese tipo a darle el sermón de su vida cuando él mismo era ahora quien la defraudaba a ella? Con qué cara le dijo eso! La ira se reflejó en sus ojos zafiro y ese alejó de ese lugar, necesitaba pensar las cosas, advertirle a Candy!

Llegó con paso decidido al enorme edificio, averiguó el número de su habitación y prácticamente corrió hacia allí, el joven se encontraba leyendo en ese momento un libro del polémico escritor que había fallecido unos cuantos años antes, Walt Whitman, pese a que su lectura se consideraba algo escandalosa y controversial pero a él los prejuicios de la época no le importaba y encontraba fascinantes sus escritos, el sonido de la puerta lo hizo reaccionar, colocó a un lado su libro y sonrió pensando en que sería su pecosa.

- Adelante… - Dijo con su gentil voz.

Escuchó el lento andar de alguien y cuando sus pasos dejaron de escucharse levantó su rostro para ver de quién se trataba, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a esa persona de pie frente a él, era de quien menos esperaba una visita en ese día, pero qué no se encontraba lejos de Chicago?

Era muy temprano aún en esa mañana, la bella y animosa enfermera rubia lleva la bandeja con el desayuno al paciente de aquella habitación especial, había pensado en renunciar para poder dedicarse de lleno a él ahora que sus heridas terminaran por sanar y empezara con su ardua y difícil tarea de la rehabilitación, no dejaba de culparse a sí misma pese a que en innumerables ocasiones él le había dicho que no era así, las circunstancias simplemente se habían dado y si ocurriera otra vez él no dudaría en volver a hacerlo, acaso ella valía tanto para él como para que le entregara hasta el último aliento de su vida?

Se detuvo frente a la puerta mientras meditaba en ello, después la abrió lentamente pues llevaba la bandeja de comida en sus manos.

- Hola mi amor! – Dijo animándose a sí misma – Es hora del desayuno…

- Hola Candy – La persona se puso de pie, la rubia reconoció de inmediato su voz.

- Isabella…. Hola – Sonrió tratando de recuperarse de la sorpresa por verla en la habitación de su novio!

- Vine a visitar a Anthony – Volteó a verlo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa – Es mi amigo y estoy muy preocupada por él.

- Te lo agradezco Isabella – Respondió con seriedad el joven – Pero como ves me encuentro bien pese a todo, con ayuda de Candy he logrado recuperarme más rápido de lo que creía.

La bella joven de exótica mirada verde se turbó y se molestó, por culpa de ella Anthony ahora se encontraba en este estado, no estaba muy enterada de los detalles pero no pudo evitar molestarse con toda esa situación.

- Claro que sí Anthony – Volteó a verla dirigiéndole una mirada significativa mientras decía – Es lo menos que esperaría de ti Candy.

- Eh?

- Olvídenlo, me alegra mucho verte con tan buen ánimo Anthony, vendré a visitarte mañana – Comentó haciendo una franca y abierta señal de que no se daría por vencida ante Candy, cosa que la rubia de inmediato comprendió – Nos vemos después…

La rubia de ojos verdes se quedó mirando hacia la nada mientras sostenía la bandeja con el desayuno.

- Eres más hermosa cuando sonríes que cuando lloras…

La chica parpadeó un par de veces y se sonrojó.

- Anthony…

- Sabes cuánto amo verte en tu lindo uniforme de enfermera? Pareces un ángel Candy.

- Qué cosas dices…. – Agachó su rostro, Anthony siempre tenía la virtud de dejarla sin habla ante sus abiertas muestras de amor.

- Sólo digo la verdad mi amor – El joven por su parte había notado el estado de ánimo de ella y se había propuesto a hacerla sonreír como siempre, volteó por la ventana y tuvo una idea – Hoy hace un lindo día pecosa, qué te parece si damos un paseo por el jardín?

- Eso sería muy lindo Anthony! Oh lo olvidaba, aquí está tu desayuno mi amor.

Cuando se acercó el joven retuvo su mano y ella volteó a verlo sin entender lo que sucedía.

- Candy… confía en mí, jamás te abandonaré – La observó con intensidad, ni siquiera él mismo sabía por qué lo había dicho pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo.

- Lo hago Anthony – Ella asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió.

Ambos quedaron de acuerdo en pasear por el jardín cuando ella tuviera su descanso, mientras tanto la elegante pero rebelde joven camina sin prisa por el jardín donde la esperaba su chofer, había decidido caminar un poco para meditar lo que haría, por algo su padre le había enviado ese telegrama pero no entendía nada si Anthony se veía muy feliz a lado de Candy, en estos pensamientos se encontraba cuando de pronto observó a alguien que caminaba con mucha prisa, esa figura le pareció familiar y lo vio con mayor atención abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

- Pero si es….Espera! Espera! – Corrió rápidamente pues esa persona caminaba con prisa.

Estaba cerca de la entrada del hospital cuando escuchó que alguien le llamaba y volteó..

- Pero…qué haces en este lugar?

Ella llegó corriendo y se detuvo a recuperar se aliento.

- Es exactamente lo mismo que quería preguntarte honorable duque Grandchester.

- Seguramente viniste a verlo a él no? – Le increpó molesto, aún no podía creer que esa joven inglesa hubiera robado el corazón de ese sujeto teniendo a alguien como Candy.

- Así es – Sonrió feliz de volver a ver a Anthony – Él tuvo un terrible accidente, afortunadamente ahora se encuentra mejor pero…No puede caminar – Bajó su bonito rostro mientras una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla que rápidamente secó.

- Inválido!…. – Terry quedó boquiabierto ante semejante noticia.

- Sí pero para eso estoy yo aquí, para cuidarlo – Dijo ironizando su situación sabiendo que Candy cuidaba de él, _Sin tan sólo pudiera hacerlo…_

Palabras que el actor malinterpretó confirmando lo que le habían dicho.

- Y seguramente ya viste a Candy no?

- …sí…la vi hace unos instantes – Desvió su rostro.

- Cómo es posible que no le hablen con la verdad!

- De qué hablas?

- No importa, he venido por Candy, no permitiré que salga lastimada.

- Terrence, espera! De qué estás hablando? – Isabella intentó seguirlo pero él se alejó corriendo.

Mientras tanto en los suburbios de Chicago, un muchacho de 21 años se acercaba nervioso a esa bella residencia, dudó un poco antes de tocar el timbre, rayos! Se sentía tan tonto, él no estaba acostumbrado a tanta ceremonia! Respiró profundamente para calmarse un poco y finalmente tocó a la puerta.

- Buenos días señorita – Dijo cuando la sirvienta abrió la puerta.

- Buenos días, supongo que es el joven Stevens cierto?

- Eh…sí…

- Pase por favor, el señor O'Brian lo está esperando en la sala.

- Gracias… - El muchacho tomó valor de donde pudo y sus facciones se tornaron serias, era hora de demostrarles su valía y luchar por esa linda joven.

Siguió a la mucama y finalmente fue anunciado ante el matrimonio O'Brian. El jefe de la familia se puso de pie, independientemente del origen del joven él se consideraba todo un caballero inglés y los modales eran lo más importante para él.

- Pase por favor, mucho gusto joven Stevens – Le extendió su mano a la vez que lo examinaba de pies a cabeza, acto que no pasó desapercibido para el muchacho.

- Igualmente, buen día señora O'Brian…– Ahora se dirigió a la señora de la casa.

- Me complace mucho conocer al novio de mi hija – Le sonrió la dama con algo de reserva aún.

- Bien joven Stevens – Tomó sus manos por detrás de su espalda - Me considero una persona directa así que lo diré sin preámbulos, qué intenciones tiene con mi adorada Patty?

- Eduard!

- Tranquila querida…Sabrá que no pienso ceder a mi querida Patty a cualquier joven que la busque, primero deberá contar con mi aprobación – Comentó con absoluta seriedad mientras no quitaba de su vista al muchacho frente a él.

El joven cerró un puño y pasó saliva.

- Patty… lo único que puedo decirle es que la dulzura y sencillez que nacen de ella robaron mi corazón por completo, la verdad es que … el amor era en lo último que pensaba cuando la conocí, al inicio mi única intención era ayudarla y hacerla sonreír cuando supe de su historia con Stear, yo a él lo conocí y…

- Usted conoció al joven Cornwell? – Se asombró mucho el noble inglés.

- Sí, los hermanos Cornwell y su primo Anthony Brown son mis mejores amigos.

- Ya veo… - Nunca pensó que ese joven norteamericano de clase media ahora tuviera conocidos tan importantes – Por favor prosiga…

- Sé perfectamente bien que existe una barrera que quizás nos sea difícil enfrentar a Patty y a mí si es que ustedes me dan su consentimiento de permanecer junto a ella…

- Veo que lo ha tomado en cuenta – Endureció su rostro.

- No se viven de ilusiones en este mundo señor O'Brian – Lo enfrentó con la mirada – Eso lo sé mejor que nadie.

- Me alegra que vea la realidad joven Stevens porque me parece que lo de ustedes dos es meramente una ilusión…

- No!

El señor volteó a verlo asombrado.

- Perdóneme, no fue mi intención levantar mi voz pero así como conozco de sobra las dificultades también sé que el amor que siento por Patty me dará el valor para afrontarlas.

- Y su padre está de acuerdo con su noviazgo?

- Le seré franco, al inicio no lo estaba, estima mucho a Patty pero sabía que me enfrentaría precisamente a lo que ahora estoy haciendo por protegerme pero yo ya no soy un niño.

- Parece que lo tiene todo resuelto… - Alzó una ceja.

- No, nosotros… quiero decir, si me hacen partícipe en la vida de Patty, ella y yo apenas estaríamos comenzando a fincar un camino y metas en común, sé que hay muchas cosas que quizás ni yo mismo he vislumbrado que sortearemos.

El hombre suspiró, no había cómo ganarle o sí?

- Sé que es huérfano y fue criado en el Hogar de Pony…

- Así es – Dijo con seguridad – Es un lugar muy querido para mí y del cual me siento afortunado de haber crecido bajo el cuidado de las dos mujeres más bondadosas del mundo.

- No sé que puedan tener en común un joven norteamericano como usted que sé bien que persigue el ya famoso sueño americano donde todos los pobres pueden volverse ricos…con mi hija que viene de buena cuna y con raíces inglesas antiquísimas…ni siquiera conoce nuestra historia…

- Sé que no sé mucho sobre ello, pero también es algo que puedo aprender, Patty ya me ha contado mucho sobre su vida en Inglaterra, honestamente el único contacto que tiene la granja Stevens con Inglaterra son los caballos de carrera que envía para participar en…

- Acaso tiene negocios en Ascot?

- Bueno… sí, nos han comprado algunos caballos para participar en él.

- Es deber de todo caballero inglés saber de caballos, la equitación es algo que llevamos en las venas, a usted le gusta?

- Sí, comencé a interesarme más en ello cuando envié a mi primer caballo, a Poni Flash… - El muchacho no entendí por qué ahora le estaba preguntando sobre caballos y carreras!

- Poni Flash! Yo aposté por ese caballo hace unos años atrás! Todos me creyeron loco! Entonces…era de ustedes!

- Usted conoció a Poni Flash!? – Quedó sumamente sorprendido el guapo vaquero.

- Jajajaja me reconozco un fanático de las carreras de caballo y he conocido a muchos, ese caballo ganó fama en Ascot, aunque mi primera apuesta con él resultó una pérdida pero sabía que tenía gran potencial!

- Querido – Se levantó la señora O'Brian, bien conocía a su esposo que hablando de Ascot y caballos todo estaba perdido con él.

- Sí?

- Me temo que te has desviado del motivo de esta conversación…pero veo que el joven Stevens ha sido de tu agrado – Dijo con una semisonrisa sabiendo que había perdido la batalla por su hija.

- Qué? Yo….

Volteó a ver al joven que hizo todo lo posible por no reír.

- Será un placer para mí que conozca los caballos del rancho Stevens – Le dijo sonriendo.

Se enojó consigo mismo por haber cedido tan fácil.

- Esta no ha sido mi última palabra me escuchó …Puede ser que por ahora sean novios pero ya quiero ver que esto dure…y si pensaba en casarse con ella dentro de poco puede olvidarse de semejante idea, no lo permitiré tan pronto! Son muy jóvenes! – El inglés estaba algo sonrojado al haberse distraído tanto del tema.

La esposa suspiró resignada.

- Joven Stevens, por favor cuide mucho de nuestra querida hija, no pretendo obligarlo a que aprenda de ciertas formalidades que hay en nuestro círculo pero le agradeceré haga el intento, no podremos evitar que Patty no veo a nuestras amistades con usted, no me malinterprete, entiende a lo que me refiero verdad?

- Descuide, no me ofende en lo absoluto, sé de lo que habla.

- Gracias – Le sonrió la mujer.

- Un momento! Pero usted piensa llevarse a mi hija a ese rancho acaso? Chicago ya está demasiado lejos de Inglaterra!

- Debo supervisar que todo esté en orden en la granja, sobretodo ahora con las nuevas hectáreas que adquirimos, seré yo quien venga a Chicago a verla.

- Al menos cuento con eso… - Se cruzó de brazos.

De pronto escucharon una maliciosa risa.

- Pasa madre… - Dijo el señor resignado a lo que ahora vendría con el remolino de su figura materna.

La honorable anciana caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar con ellos.

- Cómo es eso de que aún no se puede casar mi Patty? Si ustedes estaban igual de jóvenes cuando lo hicieron!

- Mamá! Deja de decir tonterías, mi Patty es muy pequeña aún.

- Pero ya podría darte un nieto en este mismo instante hijo! Yo quiero conocer a mis futuros bisnietos!

Tanto el hombre como Tom se sonrojaron al límite, el pobre muchacho no sabía si salir mejor corriendo de ese lugar, el papá de Patty sería capaz de matarlo!

- Deja de hablar así madre! Patty es muy joven aún y punto!

- Pues mejor pregúntaselo a ella querido hijo - Sonrió Martha triunfalmente – Pasa mi querida nieta!

- Eeeeeehhhh! – Tanto el padre como Tom saltaron del susto ante la avergonzadísima jovencita que caminaba hacia ellos.

- Abuela! No hables así! – Dijo ruborizada.

- Ya veo – Se entristeció la anciana – Tom y Patty aún no quieren hacer feliz a esta vieja pero prométanme que lo pensarán!

- Bu..bueno…yo…yo quería agradecer el voto de confianza que me han dado! – Tom sentía que le faltaba el aire y quería que se lo tragara la tierra ante el comentario de la señora, había olvidado el pequeñísimo detalle de que tendría que lidiar con los comentarios de la abuela! Vaya lío en el que se había metido.

- Sí claro – Dijo el hombre fulminando con su mirada a su madre – Mejor pasemos a mi despacho para hablar en privado, no quiero interrupciones, entendiste madre?! Quiero que me hable cómo crían en su rancho a todos esos caballos que envían a mi querida Inglaterra…

- Claro….. – El joven se quedó sin saber qué decir y volteó a ver a Patty quien se sonrojó, él pensaba que ahora podría pasar más tiempo con ella!

El señor volteó a ver a la anciana y le sonrió maliciosamente, claro, ya había dado el permiso, pero quién decía que no podía entorpecer sus citas!

La buscó por todas partes, en dónde estaría? Ninguna de las enfermeras le supo dar razón de ella, corrió hacia la parte contraria del hospital en donde ya había buscado hasta que dio con ella, verla tan bella lo paralizó por completo y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

- Qué hermosa se ve…. – Dijo mientras la veía caminar con un expediente.

Quiso acercarse a ella pero una fuerza impidió que sus pies se movieran, quizás hubiera sido mejor primero hablar con Albert, él le confirmaría si era cierto o no lo que le había dicho ese sujeto en la mansión pero…por otro lado la chica Foster había ido a ver al jardinero no? Lo pensó bien, por el momento lo mejor no era hablarle de su amor por ella, su único deseo en ese instante era ayudarla, decirle la noticia antes de que el golpe la derribara, sabía cuánto había amado a ese sujeto y la traición que estaba por recibir no la soportaría. Finalmente reunió el valor suficiente.

- Candy….

La joven se detuvo en seco y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Esa voz…esa voz era de….

Giró su rostro lentamente para encontrarse frente a frente con el joven duque vestido con pantalón café y chaleco del mismo color.

- TERRY!

- Candy…

- Terry – Comenzó a temblar como una hoja – Qué…qué estás haciendo en este lugar?

- Vine a verte tarzán pecoso, necesito que hablemos – La tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar sin preguntarle antes si podía ir con él.

- Espera Terry! De qué quieres que hablemos? A qué has venido? Debo ir con Anthony!

Sus ojos zafiro se incendiaron a la mención de su nombre.

- Hazme el favor de dejar de hablar de él!

- Y por qué he de hacerlo Terry? Vienes y me llevas para que hablemos sin siquiera preguntarme antes si puedo hacerlo, qué esperas que te diga – Se molestó ahora ella.

- He dejado a Susana, Candy, este sacrificio ya no podía seguir!

- La…dejaste… - Abrió sus ojos de par en par – Por qué lo hiciste?! Lo prometimos! – Se enojó Candy, no supo bien por qué, no supo si por saber el dolor que estaría sufriendo Susana o con ella misma y con Terry por haber hecho que todo su esfuerzo se fuera por la borda.

- Lo prometimos? A qué precio Candy! A enterrar nuestro amor que aún estaba vivo? Siempre la cuidaré pero no voy a atar mi vida a alguien a quien no amo!

Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus verdes esmeraldas y comenzó a golpearlo.

- ERES UN TONTO! – Lloraba – Después de todo lo que hice para superarte! Te lo dije en el baile y te lo vuelvo a decir, qué quieres que yo haga con esto que me dices ahora!

- No hagas nada! O atrévete y ven a mi lado! – Acercó su rostro a milímetros del de ella.

- QUE?!

- Te estoy diciendo que aún te amo Candy! – Se maldijo internamente, no era el momento para hablarle esto.

- Terry….. – No supo por qué, pero pareciera que esa declaración había aliviado algún dolor que existía aún en su corazón.

- Candy te amo, mandemos todo a volar, ven conmigo, será lo mejor para ti.

- Eh? Lo mejor para mí? Por qué lo dices?

- Aún no puedo decírtelo, confía en mí….

- Confiar en ti Terry? Cómo quieres que lo haga si no me dices por qué es lo mejor para mí según tú que yo me vaya contigo?

- Lo único que quiero es que no sufras!

- Pues dime por qué se supone que voy a sufrir!

- Por qué tienes que ser tan terca! Vayámonos de aquí… - La tomó nuevamente de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar.

- Espera Terry! No voy a ningún lado! Debo regresar con Anthony…

- No, no volverás con él!

- No tienes idea de lo que dices Terry – Dijo adolorida – Anthony es mi…

- Ya lo sé! Maldita sea ya lo sé! Pero créeme por favor, por esta vez cree en mí, debes venir conmigo.

- No sé de qué hablas… - Dijo con voz quebrada la rubia.

Al verla en ese estado, tan confundida y frágil no pudo evitar más que abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

- Eres un tonto Terry! – Trató de separarse de él.

- Lo sé…

- Yo…ahora encontré mi camino! No voy a apartarme de la felicidad que ahora encontré me oyes!

Diciendo esto se separó de su abrazo y huyó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Un rato después, el rubio de ojos azules se despedía de Archie y Annie quienes habían ido a visitarlo y su mirada se iluminó, era hora del descanso de Candy e irían juntos al jardín, era su hora favorita ahora que llevaba tantos días en el hospital y podía tenerla para él solo.

- Lista princesa?

- Lista… - Le dijo con una semisonrisa.

Caminaron en silencio por el bello jardín, Anthony ya se lo sabía de memoria pero cada día encontraba algo nuevo en él, si no era un nido, era un atardecer distinto, se regocijaba en la dicha de estar con ella. Durante su recorrido, Candy iba a un lado del rubio de ojos de cielo, él mismo movía su propia silla de ruedas, hasta ahora no había permitido que ella lo empujara o de lo contrario se sentiría como una carga para ella.

- Mira Candy – Señaló hacia la rama de un árbol – Es el nido de aves que descubrimos, ya han nacido, apuesto a que querrás subir el árbol para conocerlos.

Volteó con una sonrisa a verla para encontrarse con la mirada ausente de ella.

- Candy? Pecosa estás bien?

- Eh? Lo siento mi amor, sí es hermoso este lugar cierto? – Sonrió nerviosa.

- Qué sucede pecosa? Has estado increíblemente callada el día de hoy, te ha ocurrido algo?

- No ocurre nada Anthony de verdad, es sólo que ha sido un día muy agotador – Mintió.

- En ese caso será mejor que regresemos para que puedas descansar – Hizo el ademán de voltear su silla pero ella se lo impidió.

- No es necesario, estoy bien, la brisa fresca me hará bien.

- Está bien… - Dijo no muy convencido.

Continuaron en silencio, Anthony sabe perfectamente que algo serio ha pasado, la conocía demasiado bien y sabe que no lo dirá tan fácilmente así que repentinamente detiene su silla y la confronta.

- Candy, confía en mí – Le dijo con ternura en su dulce voz varonil – Qué te ha ocurrido?

Candy mordió su labio, no quería hacerlo sentir mal, sabía que se estaba recuperando como para darle un problema más y sobretodo tratándose de Terry, lo alteraría demasiado.

- Cometí un error el día de hoy y me han retado por eso – Dijo a modo de explicación.

- Pero tú eres una enfermera muy eficiente hermosa, no te aflijas por eso, somos humanos – Estiró su brazo y alcanzó una bella flor – Sonríe pecosa, eres mucho más linda sonriendo.

Ella sonrió y sintió que la tormenta que había traído consigo Terry era calmada ante la tranquilidad del cielo de Anthony, tomó la flor que él le daba.

- Gracias…Anthony.

Él sonríe y continúan con su recorrido, habían logrado conectar sus almas nuevamente pese a lo que sucedía sin él saberlo.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos rubios pudo dormir bien, pronunciaron en el silencio de sus habitaciones sus nombres mientras observaban la estrellada noche desde sus ventanas.

Al día siguiente, después de una escapada del consorcio, Archie y Tom que había ido con George decidieron visitar a su primo y amigo y se habían topado con la ojiverde en la entrada del hospital, en sus manos llevaban por encargo de ella el almuerzo de su novio, les pareció extraño que no los acompañara pero argumentó que tenía que hacer su ronda en el área pediátrica.

Tal como lo había prometido, Isabella había ido verlo al día siguiente, estaba genuinamente preocupada por él y le dolía mucho verlo en semejante estado! Le obsequió un libro con los últimos avances de medicina de Europa pero en esta ocasión la rubia logró ver cuando ella ingresaba en su habitación, se detuvo y caminó en dirección contraria a ese lugar, ni siquiera con Susana había sentido tantos celos.

Los castaños llegaron a la habitación del paciente, tocan y abren la puerta, Anthony se ilusiona mucho cuando ve la puerta abrirse, la había extrañado como loco…pero, se sorprende mucho al ver que solo eran sus amigos, sonríe genuinamente aunque su expresión inicial no pasó desapercibida para ellos.

- Jajaja vamos amigo, sabemos de sobra a quién querías ver pero al menos alégrate por nuestra visita no? – Guiñó el ojo

- Lo lamento mucho primo pero esta vez tu enfermera personal nos pidió que trajéramos tu almuerzo..

El joven sonrió ligeramente ante el comentario de esos dos que eran calamidad aunque internamente se entristeció y quedó desconcertado, si su memoria no le fallaba Candy a estas horas no hacía dicha ronda, algo estaba sucediendo y no lo sabía, estar encerrado en esas cuatro paredes lo estaban haciendo pensar cosas, sacudió su cabeza y su ceño se profundizó, no, él no era así, decidió dejar de a un lado sus pensamientos y se prometió a sí mismo hablar con su pecosa a la hora del descanso.

Pero ella nunca apareció en su habitación y Anthony no dejaba de ver el reloj y cómo pasaban los minutos, _Maldición! _Cerró sus puños con fuerza, tenía un presentimiento y sabía que por lo regular siempre eran acertados.

En ese momento entró una enfermera con su medicamento y preguntó por ella pero no le supo decir en dónde estaba.

En ese instante tomó una decisión y con mirada resuelta hizo uso de la fuerza de sus brazos para levantar su cuerpo e impulsarse hasta la silla.

- Pero qué hace! No debe moverse aún por su cuenta!

- No me sucederá nada…

- Se lastimará doctor Andley!

- Estoy bien… - Y sin decir más salió por la puerta que se encontraba abierta.

La buscó por todos los lugares a los que su silla de ruedas le permitió llegar, sus colegas lo saludaban y se ofrecían amablemente en ayudarle pero él se negaba.

- En dónde estás Candy? – Dijo mientras observaba a su alrededor.

Dentro del hospital no la habían visto así que por consecuencia debía estar en el jardín, se dirigió hacia ese lugar aunque era muy amplio, le llevaría un buen rato recorrer todos los caminos.

Levantó su rostro hacia el cielo, los árboles se encontraban verdes y brillantes y recordó aquel pequeño lago que era el lugar favorito de ambos y se internó en los árboles perdiéndose de la vista de todos los que pasaban por allí.

Dio la vuelta en una esquina y de pronto su silla se dejó de escuchar al detenerla abruptamente mientras abría mucho sus ojos.

Se encontraba lejos pero logró distinguir la figura de su adorada pecosa que se encontraba hablando con alguien, desconoció de quién se trataba pero vio que llevaba puesta una gorra que no le permitía ver bien su rostro, no sabe quién es…quizás algún paciente?

Observa a Candy dar dos pasos atrás retirándose un poco del joven, él le dice algo y toma su mano evitando que se aleje más pero ella forcejea un poco, al ver esto la furia se enciende en el rubio y comienza a avanzar rápidamente hacia ellos, quién se creía que era para molestar así a su novia? Pero justo en ese momento ese muchacho la abrazó y no la dejó ir más.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón en ese mismo instante, definitivamente esa persona no era un desconocido de Candy, la única persona que se atrevería a hacer eso era….

- Candy…. – Dijo en un susurro con su voz quebrada, se odió a sí mismo por no poder ni siquiera defender lo suyo, en ese silla de ruedas? Si ni siquiera podía avanzar con la rapidez que él quisiera, no entendía nada y por primera vez en su vida se sintió totalmente derrotado mientras que una lágrima rebelde corrió por su mejilla, el aire le faltaba, dio media vuelta y se marchó de ahí.

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

_- Cómo te puedo convencer de que vengas conmigo a Nueva York… no estarás conmigo si así lo deseas pero será mejor que te marches de aquí…_

_- Terry, escúchame, mi lugar está a lado de Anthony, lo siento mucho Terry – Dijo con tristeza sabiendo que eso le dolería al actor._

_- No! Escúchame tú a mí, lo único que quiero es evitarte un gran dolor, no te hablo como el hombre que te ama sino como tu amigo, por qué no lo puedes entender?_

_- Ya te dije que no me iré de aquí Terry, cómo me pides que haga semejante locura!_

_- Acaso lo amas tanto?_

_- Lo amo Terry, lo he amado desde el primer día en que lo conocí…_

_El actor caminó de un lado a otro, cómo decirle que él ya no la amaba e iba a casarse con otra?_

_- Y yo no he dejado de amarte desde el día en que nos conocimos en esa noche de Año Nuevo en medio del océano!_

_- Terry… - Comenzó a llorar – Terry por Dios ya quedó eso atrás, debes regresar con Susana!_

_- Estás molesta porque aún sientes algo por mí._

_- Qué dices?!_

_- Yo también me sentiría igual que tú Candy, tuvimos que enterrar nuestro amor por la fuerza y ahora que no existen impedimentos te lamentas todo el tiempo que perdimos y no sabes qué hacer con ese sentimiento que ahora puede ser libre!_

_- Yo…ya no te amo Terry – Retrocedió dos pasos._

_- Pequeña necia… - La tomó del brazo y abrazó posesivamente._

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

- Suéltame Terry! – Gritó asustada con su corazón latiendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Terry le dio la espalda, tendría que decirle toda la verdad, sólo así la convencería de alejarse de Chicago.

- Eso estuvo mal Terry, escúchame, debo irme, debo ir con…

- No vale la pena ya te lo dije!

Ella volteó a verlo con enojo, no iba a permitir que hablara así de Anthony…

- No sabes lo que dices! - Y se alejó corriendo mientras lloraba.

Candy regresó a buscar a Anthony, por qué precisamente ahora venía Terry a perturbarla y por su parte esa chica Isabella regresó más que nunca decidida a dar lucha por Anthony? No! Ellos no permitirían que nadie los separara!

Entró en su habitación pero no lo encontró en su habitación y se alarmó.

- Natalie! Natalie! – Llegó corriendo.

- Qué sucede Candy? – Se asombró su compañera.

- Natalie…Has visto al doctor Andley?

- No Candy, espera!

Sabía que Archie y Tom no se habían quedado tanto tiempo, quizás había salido con Albert o con su padre? Pronto el atardecer llegaría al percibir que el cielo comenzaba a teñirse.

- En dónde estás Anthony?

Muchos de los pacientes a esas horas ya estaban en sus habitaciones pues no se les permitía salir cuando el clima comenzaba a refrescar así que el lugar estaba en calma, caminó un poco más hasta llegar a ese pequeño lago en el que ambos ahora pasaban mucho tiempo platicando, su corazón le dio un vuelco, por qué estaba en ese jardín? Llevaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar?...Se puso nerviosa, cuánto tiempo llevaba en el jardín!

El joven escuchó unos pasos acercarse a él, de inmediato supo quién era pero no se movió un solo centímetro, nunca se había sentido tan derrotado como ahora, primero su parálisis y después saber que podía perder al amor de su vida….pero un brillo de luz asomó en sus ojos, afrontaría lo que fuera, no se dejaría vencer a los primeros golpes así que respiró hondo y volteó su silla para verla.

- Anthony… - Dijo en un susurro.

- Candy…- No dijo más, su rostro impasible y su mirada fija sobre ella le hizo saber a la rubia que estaba esperando su respuesta sin siquiera preguntarle nada.

- Anthony… te busqué por todas partes, estaba preocupada por ti.

- Yo también te busqué este día pecosa… te he extrañado como un loco…

- Mi amor yo… - Agachó su rostro sin saber cómo comenzar.

- Confía en mí… - Candy subió su mirada de inmediato ante lo que él había dicho y se topó con sus ojos azules alentándola a continuar.

- Anthony…. Terry….Terry está aquí en Chicago…él… vino a verme – Cerró sus ojos esperando el reclamo de su novio.

- A qué ha venido Candy? – Trató de contenerse lo mejor que pudo, quería saber! Necesita saber, pero si no sabía las circunstancias bajo las que habían ocurrido las cosas no podía juzgar lo que había visto, no a ella, aún no…

- Ni siquiera yo lo sé, él dice que debo alejarme de Chicago por mi bien, no entiendo de qué habla…

- Candy, creo que ambos sabemos perfectamente a qué ha venido o estoy equivocado?

- Eh? – Levantó su rostro a verlo y sus esmeraldas verdes temblaron.

Anthony cerró sus ojos y sujetó con fuerza su silla, así que esa persona finalmente se había decidido a enfrentar a sus fantasmas, eso era bueno para él pero no pensaba en ningún momento ceder en la batalla.

- Será mejor que regresemos Anthony, está oscureciendo ya…

- Será lo mejor… – Dijo algo distante el rubio, debía pensar las cosas y con rapidez, estar en esa silla de ruedas no le vino en el mejor momento, muchas cosas podían suceder fuera de su habitación y no era el momento para relajarse.

La pareja de rubios caminó rumbo a la habitación de él sin darse cuenta de que los dos eran seguidos en secreto por alguien. La joven se despide de su novio a quien había notado demasiado callado.

- Anthony…

- Sí pecosa?

- El que Terry esté aquí no significa que mis sentimientos han cambiado – Le confesó con su bonito rostro determinado – Él debe entender que ya nada es como antes, a quien amo es a ti.

El joven sonrió y su corazón se tranquilizó ante su confesión, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y a través del cristal de sus ojos supieron que eran mutuamente correspondidos.

- Vendré a acompañarte en un rato más mi amor – Le dijo con dulzura – En cuanto termine mi ronda.

- Te estaré esperando mi dulce pecosa.

La figura observó a la enfermera que salía de la habitación del rubio y entró con sigilo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

- Te estaba esperando Terrence Grandchester – Lo tomó por sorpresa el rubio al joven duque.

- Así que sabías que vendría…

- Si conozco tu orgullo como caballero inglés sabía que lo harías.

- Vaya, resultaste ser más listo de lo que pensé – Sonrió sarcástico – He venido a hablarte de frente como caballeros que somos… he venido a decirte que he venido por Candy.

- Tan seguro estás de que se irá contigo dejando todo atrás? – Levantó una ceja el rubio, ya le hablaba de tú.

- Y pensar que por un momento creí que tu amor era superior al mío por ella, jamás te perdonaré por lo que has hecho me oíste?

- De qué rayos estás hablando? – Profundizó su ceño el rubio.

- Ya no finjas! Cómo esperas que ella reaccionará cuando sepa la verdad?

- Podrías explicarte – Le demandó Anthony – No tengo idea de lo que hablas.

Terry arqueó las cejas totalmente indignado, ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar de su compromiso con otra.

- Eres un cínico! He venido a recuperar el amor de Candy y hacerla feliz! Que te quede claro que ella no volverá a sufrir otra vez por tu culpa.

- Por mi culpa? – Empuñó sus manos – No vengas tú a echarme en cara algo que tú mismo propiciaste!

La mirada de Terry pareció fulminar al galeno de ojos azules.

- CREO QUE DEBERÍA DE DEVOLVERTE EL GOLPE QUE ME DISTE EN AQUELLA OCASIÓN! VALIENTES ANDLEY, SÍ CLARO! POR RESPETO A QUE ESTÁS CONVALECIENTE NO LO HARÉ! CANDY SE IRÁ CONMIGO, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SE BURLEN DE ELLA!

Y sin decir más salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

El apuesto médico quedó además de molesto porque el tipo le reclamara algo de lo que no tenía ni idea totalmente confundido, quién rayos se estaba burlando de Candy!

Al día siguiente dos mujeres llegan a la habitación del lujoso hotel, el botones empujaba la silla de ruedas de la mujer de cabellera larga cuando estaba abruptamente le dijo a la otra.

- Madre, llévame a verla, necesito hablar con ella!

- Pero querida, necesitas descansar por lo menos hoy…

- Llévame por favor! – Le suplicó.

- Está bien… - Dijo no muy convencida y después se dirigió con autoritarismo al botones – Ya nos escuchó, pida nuestro carruaje para ir de inmediato al Hospital de Chicago.

Mientras tanto Annie y Archie comentaban de lo extraños que se veían Anthony y Terry, sabían que era una etapa difícil para ellos por la situación de Anthony pero no verlos perdidos el uno en el otro como siempre era muy raro.

- Creo que platicaré con Candy – Comentaba Annie a lo que Archie asintió.

- Sería una buena idea, me preocupa Anthony también – En ese instante volteó hacia el salón principal encontrándose frente a frente con alguien a quien hacía mucho tiempo que no veía.

- TERRY! – La pareja quedó boquiabierta y dejó de caminar.

- Archie…Archie! – Corrió hacia él – Archie, necesito hablar con Albert, es urgente que hable con él!

- Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó aún sorprendido.

- Pero Albert no está… - Le dio la espalda desesperado sin responder a su pregunta haciendo que Archie se molestara.

- Terry! Te pregunté a qué has venido aquí?

El aludido no le responde, alcanza a ver un enorme jarrón con rosas y se enfurece.

- Dile que necesito hablar con él, dale mi mensaje, adiós!

La pareja queda completamente intrigada y se preguntaron seriamente si debían decirle a Candy sobre la presencia del actor en Chicago.

Al día siguiente el chofer deja a Candy frente al hospital, sube su rostro observando el alto edificio, su mirada se dirige a la zona de las habitaciones especiales. _Anthony…a quien amo es a ti…_

- Mucho tiempo sin verte Candy.

La rubia abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos cuyo brillo reveló un ligero temblor al escuchar esa voz y volteó lentamente.

- ….Susana…

- Mamá… puedes dejarnos solas por favor – Volteó a verla.

- Pero hija…

- Por favor mamá – Desvió su rostro y le dio la espalda a su progenitora.

Una vez que la mujer se alejó con paso lento, Susana volvió a levantar su mirada para afrontar a la joven de ojos verdes.

- Candy…

- Has venido por Terry cierto Susana? – La enfrentó con la mirada.

- Acaso ya lo has visto?

Ella asintió.

- Terry… Terry me ha dicho adiós para siempre Candy, dijo que era hora de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus decisiones – Enterró su rostro en sus manos y comenzó a llorar – Ya me ha dicho adiós a mí Candy… Sé bien que ahora ha venido a recuperar lo que dejó ir hace tiempo…

- Susana…

- POR FAVOR NO ME LO QUITES CANDY! POR FAVOR NO REGRESES CON ÉL! TÚ YA ESTÁS CON ALGUIEN MÁS, TIENES A ALGUIEN QUE TE AME PERO YO….

- Susana tranquilízate! Es verdad que Terry me ha visto pero eso no significa que yo iba a regresar con él…Admitámoslo Susana, los tres cometimos muchos errores en aquella ocasión… - Sus ojos se cristalizaron – Ahora es tarde para volver atrás…

- Candy! Pero él no claudicará, lo conozco muy bien!

El corazón de Candy se turbó, sabía que lo que decía era cierto.

- Tú aún lo amas?

- …yo…

- Aún sientes algo por él cierto? Candy, él es la fuerza que me hace vivir! – Sus ojos se desorbitaron – Sin él ya nada tiene sentido!

- Cálmate Susana, debes vivir por ti misma y no por la presencia de alguien más en tu vida.

- No lo entiendes, no lo entiendes Candy….

Los ojos de Candy se entristecieron, qué debía hacer? Pedirle a Terry que regresara con Susana a quien no amaba? Volver a obligarlo a ese compromiso sin amor? _Terry…_

- Por favor no lo alejes de mí – Tomó su brazo mientras la veía con lágrimas en los ojos – No me lo quites Candy!

- Susana…

- Buenos días... – Se escuchó una voz varonil.

- A..Anthony! – Se sorprendió una de las rubias.

Susana la vio y después a él, no podía creerlo, aquel al que ahora se había unido ella también estaba en silla de ruedas.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Anthony Brown Andley – Llegó con ellas y le sonrió.

La joven se quedó completamente muda, aún en igualdad de condiciones él no lucía para nada como ella…quizás…quizás él la comprendería…

- Mucho gusto, disculpen debo irme.

- Susana cierto? – Comentó el joven mientras veía a la chica alejarse de ellos.

- Sí…

La pareja de rubios queda en silencio, una nube gris había tapado el sol de su amor, por algún extraño motivo no podían penetrar en la mirada del otro como siempre lo hacían.

Anthony observa en silencio a la rubia quien observaba sin parpadear a la rubia que se alejaba a toda prisa de la presencia de ellos dos y su corazón comienza a tomar una decisión.

Personas entraban y salían del elegante lugar, veían con cierta suspicacia al joven que apenas se le veía el rostro, ya se había hecho tarde y aún no había resuelto nada.

- Maldición, en dónde te has metido Albert? – Caminó de un lado al otro en el lobby del hotel – Tú debes estar al tanto de todo no? Por qué no le has advertido? No puedo esperar, iré ahora mismo a verla – Tomó una decisión y giró su cuerpo encontrándose con la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese día.

- Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? – Abrió mucho sus ojos mientras se ponía lívido.

- Terry yo…vine por ti Terry! - La gente volteó a verlos cuando la joven alzó la voz.

- Basta Susana, vayamos a hablar…

La joven secó las lágrimas que estaban por desbordarse y asintió, cuando llegaron a un lugar más privado del hotel Terry comenzó a hablar pero ella lo interrumpió.

- Terry, mírame, he logrado lo que pensé que no podría, todo por ti, por el sueño de mi vida a tu lado, sé que fui muy egoísta contigo antes pero esa no es mi verdadera forma de ser, tú me conociste antes Terry, acaso no te gustaba?

- Susy por favor, no sigas hablando así, aún cuando fueras como la chica de antes no te amo, no como tú esperas que lo haga…lo siento mucho…

- Terry…

- Susana, no podré cumplir esa promesa.

- TERRY! – Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente – ELLA YA ESTÁ CON OTRO! ELLA ESTÁ HACIENDO LO MISMO QUE TÚ POR MI, POR QUÉ TU NO PUEDES QUEDARTE A MI LADO Y ELLA SÍ CON ÉL?

- No sabes lo que dices Susana!

- POR QUÉ? POR QUÉ ELLA SÍ PUEDE SER AMADA Y NO SOLO POR TI, ÉL TAMBIÉN LA AMA! POR QUE YO NO LOGRO DESPERTAR ESE SENTIMIENTO TERRY! POR QUÉ? – Escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

- Porque para empezar Susana no te amas a ti misma y si continúas así no podrás nunca reflejar lo que en realidad eres….lo siento, debo irme.

- ESPERA TERRY! Candy…..Candy por qué ellos te aman y a mí no? Por qué nadie jamás me ha amado como a ti?

Por la mañana el grupo de amigos había ido a visitar al rubio y a su novia al hospital, encontrando increíblemente callada a la pareja, Anthony parecía estar en una especie de ausencia mental como si reflexionara en algo y Candy sonreír pero se le veía algo nerviosa, Annie y Archie se voltearon a ver y se preguntaron si los rubios ya habían visto al actor.

- Anthony, vendré a verte más tarde, pórtate bien – Le sonrió.

- Claro… - Comentó con mirada ausente.

- Anthony… Ocurre algo?

- Ocurre algo Candy? – Le regresó la pregunta observándola expectante – Dímelo pecosa, acaso ocurre algo?

- No… no ocurre nada Anthony – Sonrió levemente, ella estaba nerviosa, pero no por lo que él creía, sino porque sabía que con seguridad, aquel su pasado amor iría a verla para tratar de convencerla y no sabía cómo hacer que desistiera – Debo irme amor.

Anthony la observó con una mirada que ella no supo definir y le hizo sonrojarse levemente, finalmente la figura de su novia salió detrás de la puerta y se quedó en la soledad de su habitación.

El tiempo pasó y el joven que en nada le gustaba sentirse inactivo y al contrario estar en esas cuatro paredes pareciera que lo estaban deprimiendo decidió salir del lugar, se encontraba cabizbajo ante la situación tan extraña en la que estaban ahora pero internamente sabía que no pensaba renunciar para nada a ella.

- No puedo permanecer un segundo más aquí… - Abrió la gaveta del mueble que estaba a su lado y sacó una hermosa y delicada caja mientras observaba el hermoso anillo y después cerró su puño con fuerza con el anillo dentro de su mano y salió del lugar.

Estaba cansado de esa absurda situación, sabía que no era el momento para pedirle que fuera su esposa, no, no cuando veía ese temblor en ella, no cuando la sentía ausente, no! Si ella le decía que sí, sería porque no tenía ninguna duda para unir su vida a la de él para siempre.

Caminó en su silla de ruedas un poco más mientras observaba el atardecer, se detuvo y comenzó a juguetear con el anillo en forma de rosa que llevaba en sus manos observándolo fijamente. _Este anillo es mi promesa eterna…Candy…me dirás que sí? _Sonrió un poco y continuó con su camino.

- Pero qué has dicho Terry?! – Gritó la joven de ojo verdes y gentiles.

- Que he venido por ti Candy, ya me cansé de repetirlo todos los días, soy libre ahora y he venido a reclamar lo que perdí hace tiempo.

- Terry, por favor, lo estás haciendo más difícil para mí – Quebró su voz.

- Candy, si he venido por ti no ha sido sólo porque te amo, sino porque sé que algo va a pasar dentro de poco y no quiero que salgas lastimada.

- Pero de qué rayos hablas Terry? Dímelo de una buena vez!

- Te lo diré cuando tu corazón decida voltear hacia mí, de esa manera no sufrirás.

Candy abrió mucho sus ojos…_Cuando tu corazón decida voltear hacia mí? Hablaba entonces de Anthony?_

- Candy… jamás he mentido y lo sabes – La observó con pasión desbordante a través de sus ojos azul zafiro – Candy… cásate conmigo.

- TERRY! – Tapó sus labios con su delicada mano mientras el joven atrapó la otra mano entre las suyas.

- Te amo Candy, nunca te lo dije abiertamente pero ahora puedo volver a ser yo mismo después de esta pesadilla sin ti, y vengo ahora a cumplir con lo que esperabas de mí…con lo que soñé que pasaría cuando fuiste a verme…Candy, cásate conmigo en este mismo instante.

Después de un largo silencio que al joven se le hizo eterno ella se atrevió a hablar.

- Terry…lo siento…yo, estoy con Anthony ahora y lo amo!

- Lo siento pero tus ojos no me dicen lo mismo Candy… – Se acercó y sin darle oportunidad de nada la besó con todas sus fuerzas, años acumulados deseando repetir aquel beso hizo que la besara hasta que quedaran sin aliento.

Al inicio sus ojos lanzaban furia, su mandíbula se tensó y su mente se ofuscó, sintió como si un rayo lo partiera en dos, debía interrumpir? Claro que debía! Pero no podía…por primera vez sintió que debía esperar y que aclarara sus sentimientos de una vez por todas, poco a poco el semblante en su apuesto rostro fue cambiando de la rabia y la ira al de una infinita tristeza, cayó en cuenta del anillo que llevaba en su mano…Lo observó con dolor mientras las lágrimas asomaron en sus hermosos ojos azules, nuevamente lo invadió la ira y se alejó del lugar, necesitaba serenarse para hablar con claridad, no soportó más la escena y se alejó rápidamente.

Durante su huída se topó con aquella chica que había visto ayer.

- Lo estaba buscando…

- Usted a mí?

- Sí….porque a mí también me interesa que ellos dos jamás se vuelvan a unir.

- Qué es lo que desea?

- Que le pida que nunca lo deje, ella nunca se negaría a una solicitud suya, lo sé.

- Acaso quiere que le pida que me tenga lástima? – Alzó una ceja.

- Lástima…amor…da igual – Giró un poco su rostro mirando hacia la nada – Eso…ya no importa, solo sé que no quiero perderlo me entiende?

- Una alianza.

- Sí! Se lo ruego, por favor, no permita que ella regrese con él! O yo moriré de tristeza!

- Lo lamento señorita pero no puedo hacer lo que me pide.

- Por qué?! Usted es mi última esperanza! Acaso no la ama?

- Amarla es poco – Dijo con vehemencia – Y precisamente porque la amo jamás podría hacer tal cosa.

- No lo entiendo! Mírese! Está en la misma condición que yo, quién podría amar a alguien como nosotros!

- Basta! – Le ordenó con su voz imponiéndose en el lugar – Si se tiene en tan poca estima lo siento mucho por usted, ella es lo que más amo en el mundo y me prometí siempre velar por su felicidad así que ella irá por el camino que la haga feliz!

La joven quedó callada, no supo cómo refutar eso…Acaso ése es el verdadero amor? Ser feliz mientras su ser amado es feliz? No! Pero y qué hay del que se queda atrás? Qué hay de la persona que pierde?!

- SE LO SUPLICO! Usted la ama demasiado como para dejarla ir!

- Y quién habló de rendirse? Pero creo que no quiere ver la verdad cuando la tiene frente a usted, lo siento pero mientras piense de esa manera no habrá nada que pueda hacer para ayudarse a sí misma.

- Yo…

- Piense en ello, será lo mejor para usted, hasta luego – Volvió a enojarse, vaya con los entromeditos! Últimamente eran muchos.

- Esto no se quedará así, eso se lo juro, por qué la aman tanto? No lo entiendo… - Dijo más para sí misma que para él.

- Anthony!

Hablando de problemas.

- Isabella…

- Anthony, te he buscado por todas partes – Llegó mientras observaba a la otra joven que estaba con él – Vayamos a tu habitación, hace frío, mira te traje este suéter.

- Has visto a Candy? – Le hizo recordar que no debía buscarlo más de esa manera.

- No Anthony y realmente me sorprende, debería estar cuidando de ti, vayamos y leamos un poco sí? – Le sonrió encantadoramente.

- Primero debo buscar a Candy, necesito hablar con ella – No le respondió a su gentil invitación y avanzó sin decir más.

- Espera Anthony! – Corrió Isabella tras él.

Detrás de los árboles la alta figura del castaño de ojos azules observó a los dos rubios hablar, pero qué rayos tenía que hablar ese sujeto con ella? Acaso temía tanto que se la fuera a quitar? Sonrió irónico y se alejó de ahí tomando a la ojiverde del brazo quien se había quedado muda al encontrarlos platicando.

- Lo ves?

- Pero…

- Acaso no te das cuenta Candy de que algo está pasando?

Candy sintió que algo se clavó muy en lo profundo de su corazón.

- Debo irme…

- Candy!

Pero la joven no hizo caso al llamado del hijo del duque Grandchester, su mente y su corazón eran un remolino y no podía pensar con claridad.

Por la noche decidió visitar a su novio, había llorado tanto que sabía que él lo notaría así que decidió esperar un poco y después lavó su cara mientras se veía al espejo recordó la escena del beso de Terry, su propia reacción y enseguida vino a su mente la imagen de Anthony.

Cuando estaba por entrar escuchó una voz masculina que hablaba con Anthony.

- Esa voz es de… - Entró rápidamente.

- Si no tiene más cuidado doctor Andley mucho más tardía será su recuperación – Le decía un médico mientras ponía una inyección en su brazo – Quiere volver a caminar no? Me han dicho que lo han visto ponerse de pie pero después cae con mucho dolor, es necesario que el nervio se desinflame primero! – Lo retó el médico.

- Lo sé bien – Su ceño se tensó un poco ante la inyección recibida que era bastante dolorosa pero no hizo mayor gesto – Lamento los problemas que les he ocasionado.

- Descuide, pero por favor deje de estar dando tantos problemas a las enfermeras y no salga sin ayuda, entiendo su sentir pero es cuestión de tiempo y lo sabe, regresaré mañana para ver su mejoría.

- Gracias…

- Buenas noches señorita White.

Anthony se sorprendió mucho, no la vio cuando entró pues el médico y la enfermera que le acompañaba estaban frente a él y no pude ver cuando abrieron la puerta.

- Candy…

La joven hizo una ligera reverencia y el doctor salió.

- Anthony…

El joven volteó hacia la ventana de su habitación, sentía el corazón totalmente roto y que el aire le faltaba ante la presencia de ella para poder controlarse después de haber sido testigo de aquel beso.

- Qué sucede? – Le dijo sin verla.

- Eh? Bueno yo…por la tarde, tú…

- Como no viniste decidí salir yo solo – Le dijo por respuesta.

- Lo siento…

- No tienes por qué, estabas trabajando no?

El corazón de Candy latió veloz, cómo decirle lo que había sucedido? No se atrevió y mordió su labio inferior.

- Sí…. – Dijo con voz ahogada mientras él cerraba su puño al no decirle ella la verdad – Y tú…

La joven levantó su rostro a verlo pero se encontró con que él continuaba observando el cielo y no la veía.

- Entonces, nada sucedió esta tarde?

- No… - Continuó sin verla cosa que a ella le dolió más que nada en el mundo, pero él no podía hablar, el nudo en su garganta era inmenso, cómo decir en palabras el dolor que ahora sentía? No podría ser claro en ese momento, quería tranquilizarse primero antes de que pudiera decir algo, siempre había sido dueño de sí mismo pero esta vez todo lo rebasaba.

- Está bien, creo que…estás cansado…mi turno ha terminado, vendré a verte mañana de acuerdo? – Comentó triste.

El joven galeno no dijo más, Candy comenzó a retirarse y desde la puerta volteó de nueva cuenta a verlo encontrando el rostro más melancólico y lejano que jamás hubiera visto en Anthony quien no se había movido aún de su posición, cuando ella cerró la puerta una lágrima que él se negaba a dejar fluir cayó sin remedio en su mano.

Supo que era la hora en la que siempre despertaba pero cuando observó el cielo vio que los rayos del sol aún no salían.

- Estará lloviendo... – Nuevamente hizo caso omiso de lo indicado por el médico y salió de su habitación decidido a terminar con todo eso así lo perdiera todo no podía postergar más ese asunto aún cuando eso le rompiera el corazón.

Sabía que su aún novia no tardaría mucho en llegar, un colega le había prestado una sombrilla para resguardarse de la lluvia pero eso poco le importó, sólo observaba expectante la llegada de ella con impaciencia, basta de torturarse, con la noche de tortura que había vivido anoche le había sido suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar y hablar de una buena vez.

Sus pupilas azules se dilataron en furia de nueva cuenta y con su porte digno de un Andley enfrentó a quien llegaba.

- Creo que es hora de que hablemos – Su voz grave y segura pusieron en guardia al otro.

- Dirás finalmente la verdad? No podía esperar otra cosa de ti – Arqueó la ceja el aludido.

Cuando se alejaron de la entrada llegó la rubia sumergida en mil pensamientos pero una voz la sacó de ellos.

- Candy!

- Diana – Se sorprendió la joven – Qué sucede?

- Acabo de ir a la habitación de tu novio…quiero decir del doctor Andley pero no estaba ahí!

- Qué has dicho?!

- Salió antes de que yo llegara, no sé cómo hace que siempre se escapa sin que lo descubran y con esta lluvia – Dijo al tiempo que las dos giraban sus rostros al cielo para observar el cielo gris.

- Iré a buscarlo… - Corrió alejándose de su colega.

Mientras tanto dos jóvenes se enfrentaban sin que ninguno estuviera dispuesto a ceder en lo más mínimo.

- Creí que eras más delicado, no te enfermarás bajo esta lluvia? – Cerró los ojos y volteó hacia el lago ahora gris.

- Eso no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte – Respondió el otro – Por fin pudiste poner en orden tu vida duque Grandchester?

- Estoy a punto de lograrlo conde Andley, pero creo que no podré hacerlo hasta que usted le diga la verdad.

- De nueva cuenta con eso, de qué rayos estás hablando? – Se exasperó Anthony.

- No finjas que no sabes nada! Sé perfectamente bien que te entiendes con…

- ANTHONY!

Los dos hombres giraron sus rostros al escuchar aquel sonido femenino que tanto amaban.

- Candy…

La chica vestida en su uniforme de enfermera palideció y se detuvo en seco cuando vio a quien estaba junto al joven de mirada azul.

- Anthony…Terry…

El apuesto heredero cerró sus ojos, respiró profundamente para abrir sus espejos azules con la mirada más determinada del mundo.

- Esto termina Ahora – Dijo con su profunda y varonil voz.

Terry endureció su mirada sobre él y Candy llevó la mano a su corazón.


	19. Chapter 19

**ALCANZANDO AL DESTINO**

**CAPÍTULO XVIII.** **LA EMOCIÓN A LA QUE NO SE LE PUEDE DAR VOZ**

- Qué? Pero en dónde se encuentra el doctor Andley señorita?

- Lo lamento mucho doctor pero de nueva cuenta escapó antes de que yo viniera a hacer el chequeo de rutina – Dijo la avergonzada enfermera.

El colega del rubio caminó molesto por la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana de la misma mientras observaba el ir y venir de pacientes cuando sus ojos se posaron en tres figuras que se encontraban apartadas del resto, abrió mucho sus ojos y se asombró con lo que vio desde ahí.

- Acaso… no es ése el doctor Andley? Y me parece que la señorita White está con él pero….

- Es verdad doctor, son ellos! – Dijo la enfermera después de acercarse también a la ventana.

- En qué rayos está pensando! Cómo se le ocurre salir bajo esta lluvia! Señorita vaya por ellos de inmediato.

- Sí doctor…

Las tres figuras bajo el nublado cielo gris quedaron en silencio, los dos pares de ojos, unos azules como el cielo de primavera y los otros como el azul de medianoche se observaron sin amedrentarse mientras que la figura femenina llevó la mano derecha a su corazón.

- Esto termina Ahora! – Dijo con voz imponente el joven de ojos de cielo.

Después de segundos que parecieron eternos se escuchó la voz del actor.

- Me parece muy bien que aclaremos de una vez por todas las cosas, por ejemplo por qué no le hablas de una buena vez con la verdad a Candy?

- La única verdad de la que tengo que hablar con ella es sobre el camino que necesita para ser feliz y en cuanto a ti…

- Yo vine por Candy ya te lo dije – Lo interrumpió - Ella se irá conmigo y la protegeré de todos ustedes.

- De todos nosotros…de nueva cuenta con eso, habla de una buena vez a qué te refieres!

- Candy – Volteó el joven inglés y suavizó un poco el tono de su voz – He venido hoy para conocer tu decisión…

- Estás equivocado! – Lo interrumpió el rubio.

_Everyday I listen to my heart (A diario escucho mi corazón)__  
__at times when I can't see (En momentos en los que no puedo ver)__  
__when my faith is nowhere to be found (Cuando en ningún lugar puedo encontrar mi fe)__  
__I trust the voice in me (Confío en la voz que vive en mí)__  
_

- De qué hablas?

- Esto no se trata sobre elegir a quien ama más – Dijo con voz apasionada - Cuando se ama de verdad las dudas no existen por tanto no hay decisión que se tenga que tomar entre dos personas, no he venido aquí para eso, jamás esperaría eso del amor.

Candy se puso pálida ante lo dicho por él, era cierto lo que decía.

- Ah no? – Sonrió sarcástico – Entonces seguramente lo que pretendes es llevar una doble vida no es así?

_So when you're lost, wishing for an angel (Así que cuando estés perdido, esperando por un ángel)__  
__or a hand to pull you through (O por una mano que te empuje)__  
__when the world is on your shoulder (Cuando el mundo esté sobre tus hombres)__  
__just trust the voice in you (Simplemente escucha la voz que vive en ti)__  
_

- TERRY! – Se molestó la rubia – Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a Anthony?!

- Descuida Candy – Dulcificó su voz sin embargo había cierto alejamiento en su tono y no la veía a los ojos – No esperaba que nos encontraras aquí, quería hablar primero sobre algo con Terry, te pedí que me confiaras tus problemas y este me concierne a mí demasiado….

- Anthony… yo…no quería preocuparte…lo dices porque… – Su mirada tembló.

- Te busqué ayer en el jardín – Dijo sin mirarla mientras observaba el lago gris, trató de que su voz no se quebrara.

El corazón de la rubio se aceleró y sintió que una descarga de adrenalina recorría su columna.

- No…no pude ir…

- Lo sé, por eso decidí buscarte yo a ti, como podrás entender no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

_Everyday I listen to my heart (A diario escucho mi corazón)__  
__when I'm too numb to feel (Cuando estoy demasiado endormecido para sentir)__  
__when my strength is nowhere to be found (Cuando en ningún lugar puedo encontrar mi fuerza)__  
__I trust the voice in... me (Confío en la voz que vive en mí)__Sometimes life moves in mysterious ways (A veces la vida se mueve de manera misteriosa)__  
__and you don't know when it will end (Y no sabes cómo terminará)__  
__it's a fight no one can fill your place (Es una lucha en la que nadie puede tomar tu lugar)__  
__and nothing's like you plan (Y nada sucede como lo planeas)_

Absoluto silencio…Candy entendió perfectamente lo que quiso decir, la había buscado y efectivamente la había encontrado, la había visto, claro!, por eso él estaba en el jardín después del incidente con Terry, ató cabos y comenzó a temblar.

- Yo iba a decirte Anthony… aquello estuvo mal, muy mal! Yo nunca quise…no fui yo! Lo siento mucho… – Sus espejos verdes se tornaron acuosos.

- No podía juzgarte aunque así lo quisiera, no sé el contexto, desconozco las circunstancias en las que…lo que ocurrió después - Se detuvo, no diría más ante ese sujeto.

- Anthony…

La paciencia del muchacho de ojos azul de medianoche llegó a su límite, no hablaban de nada en específico sin embargo veía cómo ellos internamente sabían de lo que hablaban y fue el colmo para él.

- Escúchame bien, Candy no se quedará contigo, no permitiré que la lastimen! No permitiré que se burlen de ella!

Esto último dicho por el actor hizo que la mirada de Anthony se convirtiera en una mirada glacial hacia él, ese sujeto lo había llevado al límite de su paciencia y profundizó su ceño.

- No te atrevas a decir algo así nunca más! Tú menos que nadie tiene el derecho a decir eso! Tú menos que nadie, cuando tú mismo la lastimaste en lo más profundo de su corazón al elegir a alguien más!

- Eso ya lo sé y reconozco mi error, por eso he venido a corregir lo que antes no hice! Candy se irá conmigo!

- Quisiera saber con qué derecho estás decidiendo por ella, ya te dije que esto no se trata sobre elegir a alguno de nosotros!

- Basta! – Se escuchó la afligida voz de la muchacha – Basta por favor!

Anthony respiró hondo y trató de calmarse.

- Habla de una buena vez Grandchester, a qué has venido? Por qué has estado diciendo frases a medias y cuando te lo he preguntado no lo dices, vamos, habla!

Terry volteó a ver a Candy y no se atrevió a decirle de lo que se había enterado en la mansión Andley, además, por qué el tipo hablaba con tanta vehemencia? Si tuviera algo que esconder realmente… si tuviera miedo de que lo descubrieran no le estaría exigiendo que dijera la verdad no es así? Si eso no era cierto, entonces…

El actor quedó en silencio, cerró sus puños y optó por usar su viejo y consabido sarcasmo aunque después se detestó por lo que dijo.

- Simplemente porque Candy y yo dejamos algo pendiente que es hora de continuar, no permitiré que la piedad la ate contigo como me pasó a mí con Susana.

Anthony y Candy abrieron incrédulos sus ojos ante lo dicho por el aristócrata.

- TERRY! – Gritó furiosa Candy – Eres malo! Cómo te atreves a decir algo tan horrible como eso?!

El aludido volteó a verla con molestia, lo defendía tanto que…se quedaron viendo en silencio cuando una voz los hizo reaccionar.

- Así que no dirás la verdad?! – Gritó.

Candy y Terry voltearon a verlo, Anthony clavó sus ojos azules en el actor y con la determinación reflejada en su rostro hizo algo que los dejó sin habla.

Se apoyó en sus brazos y lentamente irguió su cuerpo, ese sujeto lo estaba frustrando al límite, sabía que había mentido porque él habló sobre lastimar a Candy y lo que había dicho no tenía relación con eso, alguien tenía que hacerlo reaccionar y con todo el esfuerzo y dolor que sentía en sus piernas logró dar un pequeño paso…

La rubia y el actor lo observaban incrédulos, el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo era demasiado evidente.

- Anthony! Anthony estás de pie! – Candy cubrió su boca incrédula al verlo ponerse de pie, la inmensa alegría inundó su corazón y quiso correr a su lado pero él hizo el ademán con su brazo para que se detuviera.

- Y BIEN? – Le habló con potente voz – Como podrás ver no ataré a Candy al mismo destino que tú tenías con Susana! Si estabas preocupado por esto ya no tienes razón para estar aquí.

_But when you call, looking for an answer (Pero cuando haces tu llamado, pidiendo una respuesta)__  
__to justify what you have to do (Para entender qué debes hacer)__  
__Baby don't look any further (No busques a lo lejos)__  
__just trust the voice in you (Simplemente confía en la voz que vive en ti)_

El aludido frunció su ceño, lo estaba obligando a decir la verdad que él no había querido decir para lastimar lo menos posible a la rubia. Cerró sus ojos y finalmente habló:

- Qué tienes que decir sobre Isabella Foster!

- Isabella? – Dijeron al unísono el par de rubios.

Ante el silencio del actor el joven rubio respondió.

- No tengo nada que decir sobre ella – Alzó una ceja.

- Sí claro – Giró su rostro y dejó de retarlo con la mirada – Tan nada tienes que decir sobre ella que te visita todos los días al hospital.

- Fue el colmo para el joven galeno, cómo es posible que buscara a Candy tan insistentemente basado en una suposición tan tonta como implicar lo peor por una visita? Volteó a ver a Candy y vio cómo ese comentario la había lastimado y fue el final para él.

- Eres un idiota Terrence Grandchester! – Caminó con paso inseguro hasta llegar a él y lo tomó por las solapas sin importarle su propio dolor – Por algo así has venido a perturbar a Candy! Contesta! Por simples rumores?!

- Esto no es asunto tuyo! – Dijo el joven rebelde con los ojos muy abiertos pues pese a que toda la situación le molestaba en extremo no dejaba de asombrarse de la fortaleza del rubio – Esto es solamente entre Candy y yo!

- Desde el momento en que soy su novio lo que respecta a sus sentimientos me involucran directamente a mí así que deja de decir que has venido por ella como si tu palabra fuera la última que gobierna!

- Me vas a dar nuevamente lecciones de moral? – Esbozó su típica sonrisa – Debes ser tan aburrido como un maestro de literatura, razón de más por la que Candy no es para ti.

La derecha de Anthony llegó a su rostro en cuanto el aristócrata terminaba de decir su frase y cayó al suelo.

La enfermera en turno ya corría hacia la escena asustada por lo que parecía ser una pelea entre el doctor Andley y alguien que desconoció.

- Doctor Andley! Candy! Este no es el lugar para eso, solamente se lastimará!

- Candy quien estaba más nerviosa que nunca por el encuentro no había podido reaccionar oportunamente al verlos enfrentados pero el comentario de la enfermera la puso sobre aviso y corrió hacia ellos.

- Anthony! Anthony tranquilízate por favor! – Llegó con el rubio y lo tomó por un brazo.

Pareció no escucharla mientras continuaba viendo al actor sobre el pasto.

- Perdí mi tiempo creyendo que finalmente habías recapacitado Terrence Grandchester, pero sigues diciendo cosas que no quieres en realidad decir y enmascarándote en tu sarcasmo.

Sabía que el tipo podía regresarle el golpe y tendría las de perder en su estado actual pero igual no pudo evitarlo, una porque terminó con su paciencia con sus comentarios y reconociéndolo interiormente también por el dolor que aún sentía entre el beso de ellos dos que había presenciado.

- A pesar de todo, esa vez que fui a verte hablé con la verdad como caballero que soy, amo a Candy y he venido a decírselo – Bien Terry supo y comprendió aquel golpe, sabía que lo había ofendido y en varias maneras así que no intentó devolver el golpe aunque quisiera.

- Si tienen algo sobre qué hablar hazlo de una buena vez pero habla con la verdad – Diciendo esto giró su cuerpo y caminó en dirección contraria a ellos para alejarse de ahí, se sentía cansado de nadar contra corriente en todos los sentidos.

- Espera Anthony! – Candy corrió y se detuvo unos pasos detrás de él cuando el apuesto rubio dejó de caminar.

- Candy… alguien ha venido a preguntarte algo, es hora de que le respondas y decidas tu camino – Sus mechones dorados ahora cobrizos y húmedos caían sobre su rostro y ocultaban sus hermosos ojos azules, su voz pese a hablar con convicción tenía un dejo de tristeza.

_Everyday I listen to my heart (A diario escucho mi corazón)__  
__when I'm just too blind to see (Cuando estoy demasiado ciego para aver)__  
__when my faith is nowhere to be found (Cuando en ningún lugar puedo encontrar mi fé)__  
__I trust the voice in me (Confío en la voz que vive en mí)__When the world is on your shoulder (Cuando el mundo está sobre tus hombres)__  
__and you're looking for your way (Y estás buscando tu camino)_

- Anthony…

- En el amor no existen dudas ni confusiones, si las hay, yo te ayudaré a que te libres de ellas.

- Pero…

- Candy, acaso podrías responderme ahora con la seguridad en tu corazón de que me amas a mí así como la verdad inexorable de que el sol saldrá mañana nuevamente?

_Everyday I listen to my heart (A diario escucho mi corazón)__  
__when I'm too numb to feel (Cuando estoy demasiado endormecido para sentir)__  
__when my strength is nowhere to be found (Cuando en ningún lugar puedo encontrar mi fuerza)__  
__I trust the voice in... me (Confío en la voz que vive en mí)__When we all have our own private war (En algún momento enfrentamos nuestras propias batallas)__  
__you know there's times when doubt fills your head (En algún momento las dudas llenan tu cabeza)__  
__when all good advice will only get you misled (Cuando los buenos consejos solamente te engañen más)_

La joven rubia abrió mucho sus ojos y quedó sin habla ante lo dicho por él.

- Yo… - Sentía cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus esmeraldas y no pudo responder por el nudo en su garganta.

El joven sonrió tristemente, seguía de espaldas, el silencio de ella le dio la respuesta.

- Solamente…sigue tu camino Candy, quiero que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo, eso es todo lo que quiero – Ahora él giró su rostro, quedó frente a ella y le sonrió – Eres libre, sé que me lo dirás cuando la verdad en tu corazón te sea revelada.

_Everyday I listen to my heart (A diario escucho mi corazón)__  
__at times when I can't see (En momentos en los que no puedo ver)__  
__when my faith is nowhere to be found (Cuando en ningún lugar puedo encontrar mi fe)__  
__I trust the voice in me (Confío en la voz que vive en mí)_

La joven escondía sus lágrimas bajo la lluvia que caía y al verlo a los ojos volvió a perderse en ellos, él le sonrió tiernamente.

- No te preocupes por mí ni por nadie más, solo sigue a tu corazón Candy.

- Doctor Andley! Dios mío él doctor me retará cuando lo vea en este estado! Iré por su silla.

Pero el apuesto joven no se movió ni un ápice observando a su pequeña pecosa, una parte de él tenía fé en que todo se resolvería para bien de ambos pero inesperadamente un miedo lo invadió, también existía la posibilidad de perderla para siempre y ante esa idea un temblor recorrió su ser.

Candy tampoco podía dejarlo de ver.

- Venga doctor Andley por favor – Le rogó la enfermera quien después volteó a ver a su compañera – Candy! Cómo es posible de que permitas esto! Acaso sabes que se puede lastimar aún más y está convaleciente!?

- Iré contigo! – Dijo ella.

- No pecosa, por favor, piensa bien las cosas, nos veremos cuando hayas tomado tu decisión, hasta entonces hablaremos o la espera será más dolorosa.

- No Anthony, eso no!

Y sin decir más comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del hospital, la enfermera llegó corriendo con la silla de ruedas pues de lo contrario podría caer sobre el mojado piso.

- Lamento mucho haberla asustado – Le sonrió – Pero yo fui el único culpable, la señorita White Andley vino para pedirme que regresara a la habitación.

- Bueno…siendo así…no la reportaré con la jefa de enfermeras – Dijo no muy convencida pero la presencia del guapo médico la hizo flaquear y volteó su sonrojado rostro para que no la descubriera – Sus familiares estarán felices de que haya podido caminar, se lo reportaré de inmediato al doctor para que comience con sus ejercicios.

- Me parece bien – Sonrió ligeramente mientras sus hermosos ojos azules lucían apagados pues sentía que en sus hombros llevaba el dolor del mundo y una lágrima solitaria resbalaba mansamente sobre su rostro.

_Everyday I listen to my heart (A diario escucho mi corazón)__  
__when I'm too numb to feel (Cuando estoy demasiado endormecido para sentir)__  
__when my strength is nowhere to be found (Cuando en ningún lugar puedo encontrar mi fuerza)_

_I trust the voice in... me (Confío en la voz que vive en mí)_

Mientras tanto la joven quedaba de pie con el corazón destrozado, no ver a Anthony significaba para ella no ver la luz del sol.

- Cómo pude dudar en responderle? – Dijo con su voz quebrada – Por qué no le respondí? Si él es para mí…

De pronto dejó de sentir las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre ella y levantó su rostro, alguien había colocado una sombrilla y se volteó para ver de quién se trataba.

- Terry…

- Veo que ese sujeto habla con la verdad, no debí creer en lo que escuché.

- De qué hablas Terry?

- Olvídalo y ya no llores por favor – Secó sus lágrimas con su mano, la última vez que lo había hecho era cuando ella yacía inconsciente en el colegio cuando creyó haber visto a Anthony cabalgando esa noche y, nuevamente secaba sus lágrimas que ella derramaba por él – No quería perturbarte con mi presencia pero estoy tratando de seguir mi propio camino, por eso vine a verte, sé que existe la posibilidad de que me rechaces pero aún así tenía que decirte que te amo, al menos no quiero vivir con la incertidumbre de lo que hubiera sido si hubiera reunido valor y venía a decírtelo.

- Terry…

- No te preocupes pecosa, partiré el próximo Domingo de la estación, hasta ese entonces no me verás más, te esperaré para emprender juntos una nueva vida en Nueva York, nos casaremos de inmediato pero… si no llegas sabré que fue porque así lo decidiste, adiós Candy.

Candy lo observó alejarse entre los pacientes que se dirigían al hospital y después volteó hacia la habitación que sabía era la de Anthony.

La semana transcurrió lentamente para los tres, Albert, Archie y Tom estaban totalmente extrañados por las actitudes de Anthony y de Candy, cuando habían ido a visitarlo él mismo les había dado las noticias de su gran progreso y todos se alegraron enormemente por él pero, en dónde estaba Candy?

- Candy está asistiendo al doctor Frank en estos momentos – Fue la respuesta de él.

Los tres se vieron entre sí, Albert en ese momento observó por la ventana y recordó lo que Archie le había dicho esa mañana, entonces lo comprendió todo. _Terry, a qué has venido? Justo en este momento…._

- Pero necesitarás apoyo con tu terapia Anthony, acaso Candy no podrá estar contigo? – Preguntó Archie.

El noble joven sintió que sus pulmones no le alcanzaban para hablar con la tristeza clavada en su corazón pero logró responderles.

- No quiero que se canse por mi culpa, ella ya tiene demasiado trabajo ahora y yo la cansaría más, lo haré solo…

- De ninguna manera Anthony – Lo interrumpió el buen Albert – Vendré yo a ayudarte con tus ejercicios.

- Peor tío, tú tienes demasiados compromisos – Lo observó sorprendido.

Le guiñó el ojo – Sobrino, no crees que mi querida hermana se molestaría conmigo si no ayudo a su único hijo? Al diablo con las reuniones jajaja de ninguna manera harás esto solo, no es cierto muchachos? – A lo cual Archie y Tom asintieron.

- Muchas gracias tío! Archie, Tom – Les sonrió.

- Vendremos mañana, por cierto la tía abuela ya está mucho mejor y no dudo que en estos días venga a verte, lo único que hace es preguntar por ti – Dijo Archie – Adiós Anthony.

- Gracias Archie – Anthony quedó reflexionando en algo y antes de que salieran se dirigió a su tío – Tío, podrías por favor venir un momento? Necesito ver contigo los horarios que mejor te acomoden para los ejercicios que haré.

Albert se extrañó al inicio pero comprendiendo asintió – Chicos los veré más tarde, por favor díganle a George.

Una vez que se marcharon Albert quedó frente a Anthony.

- Es sobre Candy…

- Sí – Dijo el otro – He tomado una decisión y quiero darle todo el tiempo que necesite para pensar bien las cosas, sólo quería decírtelo tío porque pensé que te preocuparías por nosotros, me di cuenta que no me creíste nada.

- De acuerdo Anthony, los conozco demasiado bien, descuida. Pero estás bien con esto?

- Sí, no podía ser de otra manera, en el amor no existen las dudas, se ama o no se ama a alguien así de sencillo… – Volteó su rostro por el bello ventanal tratando de contener una lágrima, le dolía demasiado estar en el mismo lugar que ella y no poder verla.

Albert sonrió complacido, su sobrino no podría ser mejor, tan desprendido y generoso siempre con los demás, la servidumbre en la mansión lo quería mucho, aún recordaba como en Lakewood cuando se escondía entre los árboles que rodeaban la mansión veía a sus sobrinos en su diario vivir y ahí había visto a Anthony ayudando a bajar los tarros de leche y llevarlos a la cocina, saludando a la encargada mientras tendía las sábanas blancas. Eran muy parecidos, sólo que Albert era más reservado para eso en cambio Anthony siempre tenía una sonrisa abierta para todos.

- No podía esperar otra cosa de ti – Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino – Has obrado con sabiduría y verás que serás recompensado.

Por su parte Annie y Patty habían intentado hablar con Candy pero ella como siempre era, reservada con sus problemas, no les dijo nada aún cuando Annie le habló de la presencia de Terry en Chicago ella había insistido en que no lo había visto. Por las mañanas pasaba siempre por la puerta de la habitación de Anthony y se detenía frente a ella, mil veces trató de darse valor y entrar pero él había decidido alejarse para no presionarla y que pudiera tomar una decisión, no sabía si estaba más impactada por la situación en la que de pronto se había visto envuelta o si realmente tenía que decidir algo así, en una ocasión sus ganas de ver aunque fuera por un instante sus luminosos ojos azules la vencieron así que fue a donde sabía que hacía sus ejercicios con Albert y ahí lo encontró: estaba totalmente concentrando en sus ejercicios, vestía ropa deportiva y debía subir algunas escaleras, movimiento que aún resultaba doloroso en su columna, lo observó subir varios escalones y cómo se detenía a respirar profundamente tratando de hacer caso omiso a su dolor.

- Ánimo Anthony! Ya casi lo logras! – Albert estaba a un lado suyo.

El joven volvió a abrir los ojos y con el rostro más apuesto y determinado que le hubiera visto comenzó de nuevo sus ejercicios hasta llegar a la meta.

- Felicitaciones Anthony! Muy pronto estarás caminando con nosotros, y pensar que los doctores decían que sería un proceso muy largo.

En ocasiones ni siquiera la ciencia médica puede explicar un milagro tío, pero más allá de ser un milagro, es la voluntad de la persona la que genera ese - milagro.

- Y tú tienes algo muy importante cierto?

- Gracias… - Asintió y tomó de la bebida que le entregaba Albert. _Ella…._De pronto sintió que era observado por alguien y giró rápido su rostro hacia la puerta, la joven para su buena suerte había reaccionado a tiempo y se había ocultado detrás de ella, sonrió genuinamente feliz de ver que a quien consideraba el mejor de los hombres volviera a caminar después de aquel terrible día. Le debía una respuesta, se la debía porque él era lo mejor que había tenido desde siempre, en el fondo creía que lo sabía, pero se había perturbado ante aquel beso que muchas emociones le había causado y eso no la dejaba en paz, qué era? Hasta no saberlo no podría ponerse de pie frente a él y hablarle con el corazón.

En una solitaria noche el enamorado rubio no lograba conciliar el sueño, después de una pesadilla en la que veía desechos sus sueños junto a ella repentinamente abrió los ojos y sentía que el aliento le faltaba, se enderezó y colocó sus dedos sobre sus ojos como si quisiera borrar de su mente ese horrible sueño…cuando se calmó un poco abrió de nueva cuenta su cajón y tomó el anillo.

- Ahora entiendo por qué tantas cosas se interpusieron para que pudiera dárselo…sería acaso eso una señal de que… - Ni siquiera se atrevió a terminar la frase, para poder darle ese anillo la sombra de nadie debía cruzar en sus corazones, ahora lo entendía, por eso sus planes se habían venido abajo – Y pensar que estás tan cerca ahora… Candy… estás tan confundida que han pasado tantos días y aún no tienes la respuesta en tu corazón?… - Al decir lo último su dulce voz se quebró, le dolía, le dolía que por tantos años hubiera desaparecido de su vida y por eso ahora….el destino le quitaría lo que más había amado…no! No era culpa de él! Le fueron arrebatados todos sus sueños gracias a la ambición de alguien más…y sólo por eso él ahora debía hacerse a un lado? Cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

Por su parte el joven de ojos zafiro tampoco lo pasaba tan bien, ya Susana sabía dónde se estaba hospedando y había tenido que escuchar sus ruegos cada día, incluso la madre de la retirada actriz había ido a verlo.

- Se lo ruego, no deje a mi Susy, sin usted ella no querrá vivir!

- Lo siento pero no cambiaré mi decisión, sabe bien que yo me encargaré de todos sus gastos pero estar con ella eso sí que no lo haré, no sin amarla me entiende?

- Pero ella lo adora! Se lo suplico no la deje!

- Por favor váyase señora! – Abrió la puerta del pequeño privado, acto que enfureció a la dama.

- Cuando se entere de esto la prensa su carrera se vendrá abajo ya lo verá! Después de que ella dio la vida por usted! – Se alejó corriendo.

Inmediatamente después el joven cerró de un gran portazo el lugar y como reafirmando su decisión hablaba para sí mismo.

- Esto es lo correcto, no puedo vivir en más mentiras! – Cerró sus puños y siendo impulsivo como era salió directo al hospital – No puedo esperar más!

Sabía que se lo había prometido, no verla más hasta que le hiciera saber de su decisión si se presentaba en la estación de tren para irse juntos, necesitaba verla y forjarse una esperanza después de tantas presiones por parte de los Marlow.

Caminó hacia la entrada del hospital cuando una figura lo detuvo.

- Vienes a ver a Candy? Creo que sólo hemos traído más problemas a ese par.

- Isabella… - Volteó a verla mientras ella le sonreía con empatía, comprendiendo los sentimientos del joven duque.

- No lo crees así?

- Qué te ha ocurrido? Por qué …estás llorando!

- Lo siento… - Trató de esconder su rostro.

El actor se percató de que las personas que pasaban por donde ellos se les quedaban viendo imaginando que era una pelea de enamorados asi que la tomó de la mano y la llevó a un lugar apartado.

- Ve a verla, no te preocupes por mí…

- Qué te ha sucedido?

- Vine a ver a Anthony pero en el camino me encontré con Candy, nunca la había visto tan afligida, estoy segura que sólo estoy ocasionando problemas, pero eso no debería sorprenderme cierto? Es sólo que no puedo perdonar que él se encuentre en ese estado! Yo…yo lo amo! Pero al mismo tiempo me siento terrible por tratar de vislumbrar aunque sea un poco de esperanza.

Él permaneció en silencio…..Candy con rostro afligido….no, no debía verla o solo le ocasionaría más confusión si la obligaba a tomar una decisión, trató de serenar su corazón y mantener la promesa que le había hecho de no verla más hasta ese Domingo.

- No te preocupes por eso.

- Eh? – Ella volteó a verlo encontrándose con que él observaba hacia la lejanía con su mirada fija en algo que nunca supo descubrir.

- Te prometo que este Domingo acabarán tus dudas… - _Tus esperanzas o tus temos pero ellos terminarán de una vez por todas… - _Pensó para sí mismo.

- No entiendo – Parpadeó un par de veces.

Terry no pudo evitar compararlos, esos ojos verdes… si fuera Candy quien estuviera aquí conmigo en lugar de ella… rápidamente volteó hacia otro lado antes de que siguiera imaginando la figura de la pecosa.

- Descuida – Se puso de pie sintiéndose más animado – Puede ser que no lo entiendas pero sería mucho pedir que no vinieras al hospital hasta el Domingo?

- Cómo?

- Sí, no puedo explicártelo aún pero el Domingo ven aquí y sabrás si podrás continuar con esto o si será mejor…olvidar.

Los ojos de la hermosa muchacha temblaron, no entendió pero…el Domingo sabría si tendría alguna oportunidad con Anthony?

- No entiendo el por qué del telegrama de mi padre entonces….para esto me hizo venir a América otra vez…

- Qué has dicho?

- Nada importante, sólo que creí que… - Sacudió su cabeza – De acuerdo honorable duque Grandchester, vendré hasta el próximo Domingo a ver a Anthony.

- Gracias – Le sonrió y colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón – Ahora me retiro.

Isabella lo observó alejarse, y ahora que había venido a darle la noticia a su querido Anthony de que se había matriculado en la Universidad para estudiar medicina… ahora… qué hacía con ese sueño de ejercer junto a él? Se levantó con lentitud y caminó hacia la salida del hospital. _Desde niña te he amado Anthony…cuándo volverás tus ojos hacia mí?_

Al día siguiente una joven enfermera de larga cabellera conversaba con sus amigas.

- Pero Candy!

- Chicas lo siento, no puedo ir, ahora no.

Las otras dos se voltearon a ver preocupadas.

- No pretendo que nos lo digas Candy, te conozco demasiado bien y sé que no lo harás pero, sea lo que sea dudo mucho que Anthony no quiera verte ahora que consiguió Archie un permiso especial para que festejáramos su progreso, incluso su padre vendrá – Le comentó Annie.

- El capitán!? – Candy abrió mucho los ojos y cerró sus puños, quería mucho al capitán Brown, la figura paterna que siempre añoró.

Las chicas asintieron.

- Incluso la abuela quería venir pero al final la convencí de que no era apropiado.

- Nos vamos Candy, tu descanso ha terminado, por favor piénsalo bien.

- Lo haré… - Diciendo esto cerró sus ojos y se puso de pie, debía continuar con su ronda médica.

El pequeño festejo se llevó a cabo en un área reservada del hospital donde había una pequeña terraza en el segundo piso del edificio, muy exclusiva, el gentil joven se dirigió a ese lugar sin saber de qué trataba la reunión o a quiénes vería.

- Están todos listos? No debe tardar… - Comentó Albert – Vincent qué bueno que pudiste venir.

- Cómo no venir si es a mi hijo a quien celebran? – Sonrió – Lo único que me falta para ser feliz es verlo caminar… Anthony y Candy merecen ser felices.

Albert lo vio de reojo y sonrió ligeramente.

- Aquí viene! – Dijo Archie.

Finalmente el joven que venía en su silla de ruedas acompañado de una enfermera tocó la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

- FELICITACIONES ANTHONY!

- Pero…! – Abrió sus ojos incrédulo – Qué significa todo esto?! Papá! También estás aquí…

- Anthony! Hijo! – Corrió el capitán Brown y lo abrazó aún en su silla, sus ojos se humedecieron – Cuánto me alegra verte recuperado!

- Papá estoy bien… - Le dijo conmovido esbozando una tierna sonrisa pensando en lo que debió sufrir su padre con su estado – Ya todo pasó.

- Lo sé hijo lo sé, te veo incluso más fuerte que antes, pero… aún tus piernas…

Anthony sonrió traviesamente y cerró sus ojos unos segundos para después levantarse poco a poco ante la mirada atónita de su progenitor.

- ANTHONY!

- Parece que la inflamación de los nervios de la columna ya disminuyeron – Sonrió.

- Hijo pero qué alegría me has dado hoy! Albert! Desde cuándo puede Anthony caminar?

- Apenas hace un par de días que supimos la buena noticia Vincent – También sonrió, Vincent siempre necesitaba ratificar las cosas con él cuando creía estar soñando.

- Ahora entiendo el motivo de la reunión – Dijo Anthony agradeciéndoles a todos.

- Nos alegramos mucho Anthony – Llegó Archie con él – Y como te lo dije antes…no vuelvas a asustarnos más o tendremos que atarte en la mansión.

- Jajajaja – Rió el buen grupo de amigos.

- Por cierto en dónde está Candy? Quiero agradecerle – Comentó Vincent provocando un incómodo silencio en todos.

- Bueno, Candy no pudo venir…

- Cómo? – Se asombró muchísimo.

- No papá, es muy probable que no venga el día de hoy – Dijo con voz segura.

A lo que Vincent quedó completamente extrañado, de inmediato observó cómo la mirada de Anthony había cambiado a una mirada aunque algo dura….triste.

- Hijo…

- Les quiero agradecer a todos ustedes – De inmediato cambió su semblante y sonrió con alegría – Annie, Patty, gracias por estar a lado de Candy siempre y apoyarla y con eso apoyarme a mí, Tom, Archie, tío…

- Anthony – Habló Annie – Ustedes dos han estado apoyándonos siempre también, no sólo apoyamos a Candy que es nuestra querida amiga sino también a ti porque eres nuestro amigo, no es cierto Patty?

La jovencita que estaba tomada de la mano de Tom asintió.

- Annie.. – Anthony se sorprendió mucho, sin duda pasaban mucho tiempo juntos como grupo de amigos, pero no se daba cuenta por lo sencillo que era, de lo que significaba para los demás.

- Vamos, vamos – Se acercó Tom a ofrecerle una bebida – Brindemos por nuestra amistad y por el progreso de Anthony!

- BRINDEMOS! – Todos levantaron sus vasos y bebieron su contenido.

La pequeña reunión se llevó alegremente, todos charlaban y reían aunque en el fondo todos supieran que ahí hacía falta una presencia muy importante.

El joven de ojos azules comenzó a sentirse un poco aturdido así que salió a la terraza y observó el panorama que se abría bajo sus pies, niños jugando, enfermeras leyéndoles cuentos, familiares que visitaban a los pacientes, médicos y enfermeras caminando con prisa…cuánto extrañaba todo eso! Desde su habitación continuaba intercambiando información con el Hospital Hopkins sobre los estudios en cirugía del corazón, no pretendía seguir perdiendo más el tiempo, estaba seguro de que pronto podría andar y volver a los quirófanos, pero, no, ese no era el vacío que sentía en su alma…no era eso…. Una suave brisa llegó hasta él y meció sus cabellos dorados y una figura se colocó a su lado.

- No te aflijas hijo mío, todo se resolverá y Candy pronto estará contigo.

El muchacho volteó sorprendido, estaba tan concentrado pensando en ella que no lo escuchó llegar.

- Papá…

- No pierdas tu ánimo hijo.

- Cómo…supiste?

- Soy tu padre, además de que eres un libro abierto para todos, eres demasiado sincero y tus ojos te delatan – Le dijo mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro del joven.

- La incertidumbre me está matando…sabía que tendría que pasar por todo esto cuando la dejé libre….lo sabía pero….es demasiado, demasiado cuando dejas ir a quien amas con toda la fuerza de tu corazón.

- Eso es lo que hace el verdadero amor hijo…ten paciencia y ten fe… regresamos con los demás?

- Enseguida iré…. – Le dijo, el sol y la suave brisa parecía que le inyectaban fortaleza y quiso llenarse de ella.

Cerca de ese lugar una joven llevaba en silla de ruedas a un pequeño paciente, iban de regreso a su habitación, una corriente poderosa de viento sopló en ese instante agitando su cabello, sujetó su gorro y abrió los ojos hacia donde se dirigía esa ráfaga de viento, sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente y temblaron ante la figura que observaba en esa bella terraza del segundo piso, figura que no se había percatado aún de su presencia.

- Anthony… - Susurró mientras veía al joven inmerso en sus pensamientos, el sol resplandecía sobre él, casi no podía verlo ante el brillo del astro rey que se elevaba a media mañana. _Quisiera…._

Un llamado, una sensación que invadió de pronto su ser al sentirse observado lo hicieron que bajara su mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de un especial brillo.

- Candy….

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper ese mágico momento, cuánto quería correr Anthony y abrazarla y no dejarla ir nunca más…cuánto quisiera….cuánto hubiera anhelado que en ese día ella le hubiera dado una respuesta pero…debía esperar…de pronto no supo qué hacer, solo sabía que no podía dejar de verla. Ella temblaba, temblaba ante la mirada azul de él.

Pero el instante mágico duró poco, el paciente reclamó la atención de la rubia que se había detenido y el pequeño tenía hambre.

- Qué haces Candy? Vayamos a mi habitación, tengo hambre!

- Eh! Lo siento mucho Harry… - Sintió que su corazón se desbordaba – Vayamos….

Cerró sus puños cuando la vio alejarse, aunque fue por unos instantes, logró llenarse de la presencia de ella así que tratando de serenarse respiró profundamente como solía ser su costumbre y regresó con su padre y amigos. Dos caminos se abrían, dos personas que caminaban en direcciones opuestas sin saber si sus manos se unirían una vez más.

A cada día que pasaba la mente de la bella dama se sumergía en más y en más pensamientos, la notaban más distraída que de costumbre, podía dejar de recordar las palabras de Terry: _Estás molesta porque ese amor que enterramos ahora está libre y no sabes qué hacer con ese sentimiento._

Por qué no podía olvidar esas palabras? Acaso eran ciertas? Ahora qué hacía con lo que sintió por Terry una vez ahora que ya no existía el impedimento de Susana en sus vidas?

- Finalmente mañana es sábado Candy.

- Eh?

- Tendremos dos días para descansar – Sonrió su compañera – Sería lindo que fuéramos todas juntas a alguna parte no? Aunque supongo que ya tendrás planes con tu apuesto novio.

- Es verdad Diana, mañana es sábado – Dejó de doblar la venda que tenía en sus manos y su mirada se perdió en la nada, repentinamente se puso nerviosa, al siguiente día partiría Terry a Nueva York y la estaría esperando en la estación de tren….

El sábado permaneció la mayor parte de la mañana encerrada en su habitación, no había podido dormir bien anoche y no tenía ánimos de salir y esbozar una sonrisa como si no sucediera nada, qué respuesta debía dar? Finalmente admitió que tenía que salir o todos comenzarían a sospechar que algo malo sucedía, fue a visitar a la tía abuela quien aún continuaba en reposo.

- Te lo agradezco – Dijo la anciana cuando Candy le alcanzaba sus lentes pues iba a leer un poco – William, es verdad lo que me dices? La noticia de Neal y Elisa no se dio a conocer?

- Descuida tía.

- Candy, cómo va la recuperación de Anthony?

- Eh?...bien tía, él está mucho mejor ahora…

La soberbia dama solo asintió y sonrió levemente.

- Anthony – Se escuchó la voz de Albert – Anthony sólo ha dado amor y ha dado ternura…

Candy quedó petrificada ante esas palabras y volteó a verlo, él le sonrió asintiendo.

Recordaba esas palabras…hace 7 años atrás Albert le había dicho esas mismas palabras…_y qué le has dado desde que murió? Sólo llorar y estar triste…_

- Por qué dices algo así William?

El rebelde y apuesto joven se puso de pie y caminó hacia el ventanal de la habitación.

- Por nada tía, sólo reflexionaba un poco – Volteó y les sonrió – Algunas veces es bueno ver hacia atrás y ver a quienes nunca abandonaron nuestros corazones.

- Irás a visitar hoy a Anthony Candy? – Preguntó la venerable anciana.

- Bueno yo…

- Tengo algo que mostrarles a ustedes dos – Sonrió ligeramente la dama.

- A Anthony y a mí?

- Sí, en cuanto salga del hospital, es muy importante, se lo dirás?

- Sí tía, lo haré… - La joven pecosa quedó totalmente intrigada, de qué les quería hablar la tía abuela a los dos? Pero….

La noche del sábado finalmente había llegado a la mansión Andley y los temblorosos ojos verdes de una joven brillaban en la oscuridad de su habitación, por mucho que quisiera no podría dormir: finalmente había escuchado la propuesta que tanto deseó haber escuchado de aquel joven inglés cuando fue a verlo a Nueva York y como llevada por un imán se levantó y abrió las puertas de su armario, ahí estaba una pequeña maleta blanco con rojo y la sacó del cajón. Se sentó de nueva cuenta en el filo de su cama y pasó su mano por ella.

- Tienes razón Anthony, cuando se ama verdaderamente las dudas no existen, no hay cabida para ellas yo…yo fallé, no merezco estar a tu lado – Su voz se quebró – Sólo te he dado problemas, a alguien tan noble como tú…

Se puso de pie y abrió su pequeño equipaje, parecía estar sumida en una especie de hipnosis, entonces….entonces esa sería finalmente su decisión?

Caminó por uno de sus vestidos que agarró al azar pues su habitación se encontraba en penumbras, no llevaría mucho o todo le recordaría a él, tomó el lindo vestido entre sus brazos y caminó hacia la maleta que había colocado sobre su cama, fue entonces que la tenue luz de la luna, que se había ocultado segundos atrás en una nube que avanzaba lentamente iluminó un el lugar y lo notó, era el vestido azul aquel que se parecía mucho a los ojos intensos de Anthony…y una tras otra las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre él dejando sorprendida a la joven ante su propia reacción, no podía detener las lágrimas y ni siquiera parpadeaba.

Fue entonces que volteó hacia la pared de su habitación y ahí estaba, el hermoso cuadro de ella que Anthony le había regalado en su cumpleaños, giró su cuerpo hacia donde estaba y se quedó extasiada viéndolo….era ella, con sus ojos verdes que eran lo que más resaltaban de ese cuadro mientras olía una Dulce Candy y la veía con el más devoto amor, pensó que el cuadro tenía luz propia….y fue entonces….fue entonces que se dio cuenta y dejó caer su vestido ante la revelación.

Su esencia…Anthony y ella eran la misma esencia, la mirada que ella tenía en ese cuadro hacia la Dulce Candy era la misma que sus ojos reflejaban cuando lo veían a él, lo supo porque el sentimiento evocado fue el mismo…Anthony había captado la luz que sus ojos verdes emanaban en su momento favorito: cuando los ojos de Candy se posaban sobre él y la flor parecía acariciar las manos de Candy así como él cuando tomaba sus manos. Y cuál era esa misma esencia? El amor, porque ellos dos vivían el amor, pero era un amor que iba más allá de un acto apasionado, más allá de una romántica cita, más allá de una rebeldía mutua…era la esencia de ese amor que no podría tener con nadie más, era un amor incondicional por la vida.

- Tengo…la respuesta Anthony – Su boca se curvó en una hermosa sonrisa, sus labios temblaron ligeramente y sus ojos se inundaron de las lágrimas más puras que hubiera tenido antes.

Poco le importó la hora que era, corrió por el pasillo de la enorme mansión y bajó las amplias escaleras mientras se colocaba su abrigo ligero.

- Debo verlo!… - Se detuvo, no sabía qué hacer, debía despertar al chofer de la familia?

- El coche te está esperando….

- Albert!

- Vengo llegando de una reunión y con qué me encuentro? – Le sonrió – Con una escapista…

- Albert yo….

- Me alegro de que finalmente hayas aclarado tus sentimientos Candy.

Ella le sonrió y volteó hacia la puerta que se encontraba abierta.

- Pídele a John que te lleve, anda.

- Gracias Albert! – Se abrazó de quien quería como a un hermano mayor y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Corrió veloz y le pidió que la llevaran al hospital de inmediato, durante el camino la rubia se asomaba por la ventana del coche.

- Señorita es peligroso, por favor siéntese.

- Lo siento – Le ganó la impaciencia – No podría ir más rápido?

- Voy lo más rápido que puedo señorita, pronto llegaremos, pero, nos permitirán la entrada al hospital? A esta hora lo dudo…

- Por eso no hay problema, estaciónese por favor una esquina antes de llegar, yo me las arreglaré! – Comentó dejando al chofer muy sorprendido.

Cuando llegó al lugar corrió entre los árboles del jardín para que no se percataran de su presencia, no podía ver bien debido a la oscuridad de la noche pero pronto llegó a un claro y la misma luna que había iluminado su habitación hace unos momentos ahora iluminó su camino como si le señalara por dónde ir, continuó con su carrera sintiendo que el aliento se le iba pero tenía que verlo, aún si tuviera que escalar las paredes lo haría.

Corrió y corrió, subió la pequeña colina que había para rodear el edificio y entrar por el área donde se hacían las entregas de los medicamentos pero al subirla se percató de que había alguien y disminuyó su paso.

- Debe ser un guardia!

Aunque le pareció extraño que el guardia simplemente estuviera quieto observando el cielo.

- Un paciente?...Qué hace a mitad de la noche afuera, debo llevarlo a su habitación!

Caminó pensando en que tendría que reportarlo de inmediato con las enfermeras en turno pero al acercarse la presencia que se encontraba ahí le robó el aliento y por unos instantes se quedó inmóvil y en silencio.

Mientras observaba las estrellas pensaba qué sería más inmenso: si su dolor o la cantidad de astros que había en el cielo, pero, todo por verla feliz no es así? Bien valdría la pena pagar el precio…Se percató de unos pasos que se acercaban hacia donde estaba él, pensando en que había sido sorprendido por los guardias pensó en disculparse así que desvió su rostro y volteó al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, al ver quien era sus ojos azules se abrieron inmensamente pero no dijo nada, se quedó ahí de pie frente a ella.

La joven pasó saliva, él supo que había ido a darle una respuesta y se acercó un poco más a ella, ninguno decía nada y él apretó sus puños para contener sus ganas de abrazarla.

Pasaron otros segundos en silencio y él vio cómo abría sus labios para decirle algo, parecía que no escuchaba lo que ella le decía pero pudo leer lo que sus labios habían dicho y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

Había escuchado bien? No estaba soñando?! Esas hermosas palabras que brotaron de sus rosados labios lo llenaron de vida y de la felicidad más absoluta que hasta ahora hubiera conocido.

- Anthony…tú eres mi príncipe – Le dijo con mejillas sonrosadas recordándole aquella ocasión cuando él se lo había preguntado y ahora se lo volvía a afirmar - Tus ojos de cielo, ya no son sólo mi cielo, son mi mundo entero, por favor… - Agachó un poco su rostro - Destierra para siempre la noche que llegó a mí desde que decidiste apartarme de ti para que reconociera el camino por el cual quería ir…pero…sólo a pesar de que haya querido alguna vez a alguien más yo entregué mi corazón entero una única vez, tanto lo entregué que ese amor jamás lo olvidé y ahora está frente a mí…el único lugar en el que quiero estar es….

Ante su propia confesión se había ruborizado la joven quien respiraba agitadamente mientras esperaba la reacción de él pero él sólo la contemplaba extasiado y no se movía, sus palabras pronto hicieron eco más profundo en su corazón, las escuchaba una y otra vez en su mente hasta que finalmente la decisión que ella le daba a conocer aterrizó en todo su ser y se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, levantó su mano derecha y la posó con ternura sobre su mejilla mientras la joven con sus dos manos tomaban la que él tenía sobre su rostro y cerró sus ojos resbalando un par de lágrimas mientras sus labios le sonreían, sentía que el sentimiento que despertaba más potente que nunca la rebasaría, finalmente él habló.

- La vida se ha abierto para nosotros mi niña adorada, tuvimos un mismo principio y tengo tantos finales para ella y todos los he de vivir junto a ti, ven y confía en mí… - Le sonrió con toda la alegría que irradiaba su corazón y abrió sus varoniles brazos para ella, el único lugar donde ella quería estar, tal como en su confesión se lo había dicho, era en su abrazo, único e irrepetible.

- Anthony mío! – Se refugió de inmediato en ellos, en esos brazos en los que no había duda ni temor, en esos brazos que le prometían la mayor felicidad y en los que podría confiar para siempre – Te amo, te amo Anthony!

- Candy… - Acarició suavemente su cabello y cerró sus ojos como siempre hacía para percibirla mejor – Te amo mi pequeña llorona.

Se quedaron fuertemente abrazados un largo tiempo, se habian extrañado demasiado, cómo vivir sin la vida misma? Después de ese hermoso silencio en el que sólo sentían sus agitados corazones ella habló.

- Lo lamento mucho Anthony – Sintió que le debía una sincera disculpa – En esa ocasión yo, le pedí que no volviera a hacerlo nunca más, milagrosamente no lo abofeteé como la primera vez.

Confesión que dejó a Anthony más que asombrado mientras abría mucho sus ojos y parpadeó un par de veces.

- Jajajaja – No pudo evitar reír ante aquello provocando que la rubia se sonrojara aún más de lo que ya estaba.

- Anthony!

- Lo lamento hermosa pero jamás hubiera esperado que me dijeras algo así, gracias – Le sonrió alegremente.

- Entonces, me perdonas mi amor?

- No digas más – Tomó su mano y la llevó al pecho de él.

Ella comenzó a llorar nuevamente a lo que él con la manga de su pijama comenzó a secarlas.

- Pequeña llorona, creo que tendré que comprar un par de pañuelos más – Sonrió y la atrajo hacia él.

La hermosa joven había enterrado su rostro en su pecho que descubrió estaba más fuerte que nunca y se sonrojó ante ese abrazo íntimo, después levantó su cabeza, Anthony retuvo su rostro entre sus manos y arrebatado le robó un largo beso para saciar la sed que tenía por probar sus labios una vez más, beso al que ella correspondió también con el mismo ímpetu que él.

- Candy… te adoro – Dijo entre besos.

- Te amo Anthony… - Hablaba mientras intentaba recuperar algo de aliento.

Poco a poco fue disminuyendo la intensidad del beso hasta terminar besando como quien pasa suavemente el pétalo de una rosa sobre el rostro de ella, caricia que además de - estar impregnada de ternura evocaba aún así algo más poderoso para ambos.

- Quédate esta noche…

- Amor… - Candy sintió que un tren estaba a punto de arrollarla ante esa propuesta de su adorado príncipe.

- Ven… - Tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar lentamente aún no podía hacerlo con normalidad.

Después de caminar un poco, Candy notó la silla de ruedas de Anthony que había dejado cerca de donde lo había encontrado.

- Tenía tanto miedo de que no volvieras a caminar… ese día, en el que te pusiste de pie frente a nosotros quise correr a abrazarte, me sentí tan feliz Anthony…

- Candy… - Su rostro se tornó serio – Perdóname por no haberlo permitido en aquella ocasión, estaba tan ofuscado con toda esa situación que…

Ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió brillantemente.

- Soy yo quien te pide perdón Anthony, tú ya estabas en una situación muy difícil y encima yo… - Una ligera mueca de dolor en el rostro de él la alarmó – Dios mío te sientes bien amor?! Puedes caminar?

- Claro que puedo, pero aún lo hago lentamente, cada día que pasa siento que el esfuerzo que debo hacer disminuye – Volteó a verla con sus profundos ojos luminosos, ella pensó que le había robado al cielo el brillo de los astros y que no podía apartar su mirada de él, después giró su rostro hacia el camino nuevamente un poco avergonzada.

- Pero ahora yo estoy aquí para cuidarte – Hablaban mientras continuaban con su paseo nocturno – Así que…

- Eh? – No entendió nada el rubio.

- Espera aquí! – Corrió por su silla

- No Candy! Puedo ir yo solo!

- No señor, sé por las enfermeras y el doctor Frank que has resultado ser un paciente demasiado desobediente y te escapas de tu habitación cuando quieres!

- Pero Candy…

- Nada de peros – Sonrió y se le acercó casi a punto de besarlo – Ahora tú eres mi paciente y yo debo ver que no hagas nada indebido que ponga en riesgo tu salud.

- Vamos amor, pero si solamente vine a caminar un poco, no me pasará nada – Le sonrió de la misma forma.

- En este mismo instante estás infringiendo el reglamento del hospital, ahora vuelve a tu silla y vayamos a tu habitación, por tu desobediencia ya han regañado mucho a las enfermeras en turno y eso no lo voy a permitir – Hizo una graciosa mueca cosa que le causó mucha gracia al rubio.

- Vayamos a mi habitación y te demostraré lo que en realidad es hacer algo indebido en mi situación, estar a solas contigo sí que me pondría en riesgo de hacer algo que no debo…– Bajó la voz seductoramente y le habló al oído.

La tímida rubia no pudo emitir una sola palabra ante lo dicho y su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse poco a poco hasta ponerse de un rojo carmesí a lo que él sonrió ampliamente.

- Ahora vayamos o en verdad nos descubrirán – Finalmente se sentó en su silla y comenzó a empujarla – Te extrañé demasiado como para permitir que te vayas esta noche.

- Nos…nos van a ver Anthony – Abrió mucho sus ojos y se puso aún más nerviosa.

Él le guiñó el ojo.

- Conozco de sobra este hospital y los horarios en que las enfermeras hacen su ronda por las habitaciones.

- Anthony! – Sabía que desde siempre había sido travieso y en ocasiones pícaro pero su timidez natural la habían puesto en un estado que ni siquiera podía escuchar los sonidos a su alrededor y sintió como si su cabeza diera vueltas ante la propuesta de él.

Una vez que llegaron a su habitación entre risas discretas al esquivar a las enfermeras de guardia entraron rápidamente y cerraron la puerta antes de que alguien pasara.

En la penumbra del lugar el joven se puso de pie, acorraló a Candy entre la pared y su cuerpo.

- A veces pienso que si no nos hubiéramos separado en Lakewood nuestros encuentros en el lago y en el bosque comenzarían a ser de otra manera al ir creciendo, te estabas convirtiendo en una hermosa dama Candy y yo no podía apartar mi mirada de ti – Al terminar de decir esto sus ojos observaron con vehemencia cada detalle de su rostro mientras que una de sus manos recorrió su mejilla, su cuello, bajaba más y más como delineando su figura.

- Aún tengo grabada en mi corazón tu imagen del último día que estuvimos juntos, de pronto te habías convertido en un joven muy fuerte, alto y varonil, tu presencia me bastaba para que yo sonriera y me sintiera la más feliz del mundo, ya te amaba, ya lo sabía.

- Creo que habría sido algo muy peligroso si hubiéramos seguido juntos y escapando como lo hacíamos no crees? – La besó y exploró en ella.

- Creo que…sí – Correspondió a ese mismo beso húmedo y profundo.

Pronto las manos de él comenzaban a desabotonar el vestido de la muchacha y ella sin pensarlo pasó sus manos por debajo de la camisa de él y sintió su pecho desnudo y quiso también hacer lo mismo, el joven comenzó a bajar con sus besos a su cuello perdiéndose en el aroma que de ella emanaba.

- An..Anthony….

- Quiero impregnarme de ti mi amor, no sentir tus labios cada día fue una tortura para mí.

Al decir esto dejó de besarla y la vio con intensidad, en la oscuridad de la habitación ambos lograban distinguir el brillo en sus ojos, fue entonces que escucharon voces en el pasillo que los alertaron que estaban en el lugar menos indicado para algo así, por lo que el joven suspiró hondamente para tranquilizarse, le sonrió y la besó en su frente.

- Me descubrirán cuando vengan a revisarte.

- No te preocupes por eso pecosa, no falta mucho para el amanecer…

- Anthony – Lo interrumpió ella recordando algo.

- Qué pasa? – Le preguntó dulcemente.

- Bueno yo…quería preguntarte algo…

- Puedes preguntarme lo que sea hermosa – Le sonrió al ver que no se animaba.

- A qué…a qué fue a verte Susana aquel día? – Lo dijo tan rápido que sintió que ni ella misma se había entendido.

- La señorita Marlow? – Abrió mucho los ojos el rubio y después sonrió comprendiendo – La verdad es, que la señorita Marlow vino a pedirme que no permitiera que regresaras con Terrence.

- Vino a pedirte eso a ti? – Quedó muy sorprendida la ojiverde.

- Así es – Caminó un poco – Supongo que sabrás la respuesta que le di.

Ella asintió.

- Quería que formáramos una alianza, increíble – Negó con la cabeza – Traté de hacerle entender que a eso no se le puede llamar amor y esto me ayudó a comprender un poco más a él, definitivamente no era una relación sana y me alegro de que Terrence decidiera de una vez por todas librarse de un compromiso así.

- Terry…

- Por cierto Candy… - Su expresión se tornó nuevamente seria.

- Sí?

- Él ya conoce tu respuesta?

Abrió mucho sus ojos, es verdad! Él la estaría esperando prácticamente en un par de horas en la estación!

- Terry! – Se llevó la mano a su boca – Debo…debo decirle…

- Aún sigue en Chicago?

- Sí…él me esperaría hasta este Domingo para hablar con él pero, no creo que sea prudente que me vea porque pensaría que mi respuesta sería positiva y…

- Toma Candy.

Volteó con él y vio que le entregaba hojas y pluma, ella lo vio sorprendido y él asintió con la cabeza.

- No me tomará mucho tiempo.

- Descuida – Sonrió seguro y después procedió a sentarse en un sillón cerca de su cama, pese a que en ese momento eran rivales, deseó de todo corazón que pronto se recuperara, se liberara de aquella situación que lo ataba y fuera feliz.

- Gracias mi amor – Acto seguido comenzó a escribir una larga carta…

El sol comenzaba a salir y el hospital y Chicago comenzaban con sus actividades diarias, afortunadamente el chofer había salido a buena hora de manera que lograría estar en ese lugar a tiempo pero no encontró al destinatario de la carta, preguntó en la estación pero no había nadie registrado con ese nombre, rascando un poco su cabeza regresó desanimado de nueva cuenta al lujoso automóvil, la señorita Candy se lo había suplicado tanto porque encontrara al hombre de la carta, qué extraño.

Por la tarde de ese Domingo la joven pareja de rubios caminaba tranquilamente por el pequeño lago del hospital tomados de la mano, debían ir con prudencia pues el apuesto rubio aún presentaba dolor en ocasiones en su espalda y piernas pero igual él lo que más quería era librarse pronto de esa silla pese a los reproches de ella, reproches que él detenía siempre con un beso en sus labios.

- Eso es trampa – Le dijo ella ensoñada después de sentir sus dulces labios.

- Me gusta ser tramposo si con eso puedo sentir una vez más tus labios – Le sonrió y su mirada brilló con amor.

Ella lo abrazó posesivamente, cerró los ojos y sonrió enamorada a lo que él la atrajo aún más hacia él, ese se había convertido en su lugar favorito pues tenían más privacidad y casi nadie pasaba por ahí.

- Mi amor….

Anthony sonrió con ternura, cuánto había extrañado que lo llamara así.

- Sí pecosa?

- Notaron mi ausencia en tu fiesta? – De pronto se preocupó, no había podido ver al capitán Brown.

- Creo que…notarla fue poco hermosa, sabes lo que significas para todos nosotros.

- Lo que habrá pensado tu papá…creyó que no me importaba estar contigo en ese momento!

- Por eso no te preocupes amor – Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

- Qué? – Volteó a verlo a lo que él asintió – Quiero ver al capitán, vayamos a visitarlo pronto.

- Claro que iremos, espero que pronto pueda salir de este lugar, en realidad ser un paciente es demasiado aburrido.

- Y vaya que has sido uno de los pacientes más desobedientes joven Brown, nunca lo hubiera esperado de ti jajaja vaya que les diste problemas a mis compañeras.

- No te burles pequeña pecosa, porque estoy seguro de que mis travesuras, como tú les llamas, no son nada en comparación con lo que hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar – Reía divertido.

- Qué quisiste decir con eso Anthony? – Se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar molesta.

- Vamos amor, era sólo una broma…. – Pero ella no respondía y no lo veía a la cara, al ver el silencio de ella la abrazó por la cintura, despejó su mejilla que era cubierta por sus rizos y le dio un tremendo beso en ella.

- En este momento te podría atacar con cosquillas amor pero dado que tus heridas acaban de sanar te librarás de mi castigo…al fin y al cabo son tu punto débil – Sonrió ante la lluvia de besos que le daba en su rostro.

- Eso lo veremos – Comentó con una brillante sonrisa – Por qué no nos sentamos aquí? Hace buen clima hoy, iré por mi silla.

- No! Yo la traeré…

- Pero Candy…

- La enfermera soy yo y usted es el paciente, enseguida vengo! – Se alejó corriendo con una sonrisa.

Pasaron los minutos y la alegre enfermera no regresaba cosa que inquietó un poco al rubio, quizás la mandaron llamar por algún paciente o herido? Se levantó de la pequeña banca en la que se había sentado, sabía que no debía caminar tanto pero era extraño que no regresara así que fue a buscarla, el ruido de unos pasos apresurados lo hicieron detenerse y voltear.

- Qué estás haciendo aquí?! – Dijo el asombrado rubio.

- Has visto a Candy? Estabas con ella? – Llegó corriendo la otra persona intentando recuperar al aliento.

- Buscabas a Candy? – El ojiazul no comprendía nada, no se supone que había recibido la respuesta de ella en una carta…un momento, a qué había venido?!

- Recibí una carta….ella está aquí? Se encuentra bien? – Le urgió a responderle.

- Pero qué te sucede? Sí, Candy está conmigo, ella está bien.

- Menos mal – Desvió su rostro algo molesto de tener que preguntarle a ese sujeto.

- Entonces…recibiste la carta…

- Sí, ahora necesito buscar a Susana de inmediato.

- A la señorita Marlow? – El pobre joven no entendía nada, qué tenía que ver con la carta de Candy.

- Sí, rayos! No me podré ir de aquí hasta que no la encuentre.

El rubio frunció el ceño y llevó una mano a su frente.

- Terrence Grandchester podrías explicarte! Qué tiene que ver la carta de Candy, por qué la buscas de esta manera y qué relación hay con la señorita Marlow!

- Qué no lo ves! Ante mi continuo rechazo Susana me dejó una carta diciéndome que no toleraba que todos la amaran a _ella_, me dijo que lo pagaría caro! Amenazó a Candy! Sabía que yo me marchaba hoy, después de leer la carta fui a buscarla pero ya había dejado su hotel, su madre tampoco sabe en dónde está así que tomé muy en serio lo que en su carta decía.

Anthony palideció y volteó por el camino en el que se había ido Candy.

- Ven, vayamos a buscarla! – Intentó correr pero las piernas no reaccionaron como quería.

- Estás bien?

- Sí – Profundizó su ceño aún más y decidido a mover sus piernas como quería comenzó a correr otra vez.

Cerca de ahí el brillo del arma brilló con los rayos de sol que sobre las dos figuras se elevaba.

- No lo soporto, dime por qué a ti sí y a mí no?! – Gritó la mujer que alertó a los dos muchachos que llegaban al lugar.

- Susana yo no he hecho nada especial, créeme!

- Porque a mí nadie me ama Candy, porque tú tienes el amor de dos hombres! Dime por qué?! – El brazo en el que tenía el arma comenzó a temblar.

Avanzó en su silla de ruedas y la joven de cabello rizado retrocedió hasta topar con un arbusto, no tenía a donde correr.

- En un principio agradecí de todo corazón tu gesto de alejarte de Terry pero sé bien que él te ha buscado y si no se ha ido de aquí es porque tú no les has dicho que no aún! Eso significa que no te importó mi súplica, mi sufrimiento! Cómo pudiste!?

- Susana tranquilízate… Debía ser honesta con él, se lo debía, eso no significaba que…

- ES MENTIRA / BASTA SUSANA! – Se escucharon las voces de la joven y de alguien más.

- Te…Terry! – Abrió los ojos incrédula la joven en silla de ruedas.

- Qué esperabas Susana? Que me iba a quedar sentado de brazos después de tu carta? Era más que obvio que vendría a protegerla.

- Terry…Anthony… - Candy volteó a verlos.

Anthony observó el arma y a la joven había bajado su guardia ante la sorpresa de ver al actor e intentó llegar hasta donde Candy pero el grito de alguien lo detuvo.

- Detente o dispararé! – Gritó entre sollozos la actriz.

El joven detuvo su andar y enfrentó a la joven parándose frente a ella a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

- Señorita Marlow, acaso lo que desea usted escuchar durante lo que resta de su vida son palabras vacías de un corazón que no la ama? Acaso será feliz sabiendo que ha hecho infeliz a aquel al que ama? Es acaso eso lo que quiere?

- Por qué ella sí puede ser amada por ustedes y no yo!? – Abrió mucho sus ojos – Yo lo amo a él! Yo di mi vida por él porque lo amo!

- No dudo que su acto haya sido de amor pero en el camino…perdió el significado del mismo, lo que usted ha demostrado ahora es todo menos amor, es egoísmo puro – La retó con su mirada azul.

- Qué ha dicho? No! Él me abandonó cuando había prometido quedarse a mi lado! Y ahora usted… - Cerró sus ojos fuertemente – Candy! No te permitiré que seas feliz! – Ahora apuntó su arma hacia el joven de cabellos dorados.

- NO SUSANA! – Candy estiró sus brazos desde donde estaba en un desesperado acto por evitar que cumpliera su amenaza.

- Ves Terry? A qué viniste si ya no te ama? Pero…. Aún así sé que no volverás a mi lado así que nadie de aquí será feliz… - Continuó apuntando su arma hacia el joven de amables ojos azules.

- Susana, ésta no eres tú! Dame el arma! – Ahora entró en escena Terry, lo había comprendido todo, Candy amaba a Anthony, y él por la felicidad de ella…. Él protegería la felicidad de ella…así que caminó lentamente y se detuvo justo delante de ella interponiéndose entre el arma y Anthony – Si hay alguien aquí que no hemos sabido ser felices esos hemos sido tú y yo, suficiente de esto Susana.

- Muévete Terry!

- No lo haré – La desafió.

- Susana… - Se escuchó la voz conciliadora de la rubia de ojos verdes – Susana, date cuenta de que ya no amas a Terry, no como solías hacerlo… en aquel entonces, incluso estabas dispuesta a… recuerdas lo que sucedió en el hospital? Lo que estabas dispuesta a hacer para librarlo de toda atadura para que fuera feliz?

La chica aún apuntaba con el arma, su visión se fue tornando borrosa ante las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

- De qué sirve? Si ya mi vida terminó, ya no puedo caminar… en cambio tú tienes a dos que te aman tanto que mira! Están dispuestos a dar la vida por ti!

- Señorita Marlow – Anthony llegó a lado de Terry, había detenido a los guardias que ya se habían percatado del peligro – Usted misma está colocando sus propios límites, existen muchas opciones ahora que surgieron a raíz de la guerra y muchos cirujanos han operado a soldados que se encuentran en la misma situación, está dispuesta a darse una nueva oportunidad?

- Una…pierna artificial?

El joven asintió.

- Y dígame quién estaría dispuesta a amar a alguien con un cuerpo así?! Nadie, sin duda usted no, ni tu tampoco Terry!

- Tal vez… amarte como tú lo anhelabas no sea posible pero sabes bien que como amigo siempre te apoyaré, mi deuda contigo es para siempre pero no esperes más de mí.

- Empiece por amarse a sí misma! – Le habló con fuerza – Si no empieza de esa manera cómo espera que alguien más la ame?

La muchacha abrió los ojos como si le fuera revelada alguna verdad y volteó a verlos y esta vez las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro sin poder detenerlas, con su mano libre cubrió su rostro mientras convulsionaba por el llanto.

Terry la observó con infinita tristeza y lentamente se acercó a ella pues el arma aún estaba apuntando hacia ellos.

- Dame el arma Susy… si así lo decides, yo cubriré los gastos de tu operación, nadie lo sabe, quizás después puedes volver al teatro.

- Hathaway no querrá a…alguien así…

- De eso me encargo yo, dame el arma… vamos…

Para ese entonces Anthony había ido con Candy y la había colocado detrás suyo y se acercaban también con sigilo a donde estaban ellos.

- Terry… perdóname…. – Fue lo último que logró decir antes de tirar el arma, misma que el joven no alcanzó a sostener en el aire, el disparo hizo eco en el lugar y todos corrieron hacia allí.

- No! – Gritó la actriz desde su silla de ruedas.

Dos semanas más habían pasado desde aquel incidente, era una hermosa mañana de primavera y el joven preparaba el pequeño equipaje en su habitación, nada ni nadie le quitaría su sonrisa en ese día en el que finalmente se iba de ese lugar y no pretendía nunca más volver a estar encerrado ahí, alguien tocó a la puerta.

- Adelante…

La figura se detuvo a observar la alta y fuerte figura de quien ya no estaría más allí, lo observó embelesada, con el deleite de quien llena su visión al ver a la persona que ama, le sonrió ampliamente.

- Estás hermosa…. – Abrió sus brazos para recibirla, acto seguido ella se lanzó a ellos.

- Y tú más apuesto que nunca…. – Le dio un suave beso en los labios – Listo para salir de aquí?

- No podría estarlo más - Colocó sus manos en la diminuta cintura de ella – Afortunadamente mañana es tu día libre amor así que podremos estar todo el día juntos, te parece bien?

Ella asintió con la misma mirada de amor que desde jovencita siempre le había dedicado, él sonrió feliz reconociendo los mismos ojos verdes que siempre amó.

- Vayamos entonces, George nos debe estar esperando… pero antes…

- Sí, él llegó hoy y estará presente en la reunión con el doctor Patrick – Rió un poco – Está tan nervioso de conocer como él dice 'A la hermosa señorita Marlow', era gran admirador de ella, adora el teatro, solo espero que haga bien su trabajo – Sacó la lengua.

- Jajaja entonces eso quiere decir que será muy bien atendida… - Fue lo último que dijo al cerrar la puerta de la que había sido su habitación en ese hospital.

Caminaron tomados de las manos, pese a que había cierta preocupación ante las actitudes a las que se enfrentarían habían prometido su apoyo, el joven tocó a la puerta.

Les sorprendió no haber encontrado a nadie salvo a quien había llegado hoy por la mañana.

- La enfermera y el resucitado…

- Terry! – Dio por todo saludo Candy.

Haciendo caso omiso al particular saludo del actor respondió – Buenos días Terry, en dónde se encuentra la señorita Marlow y el doctor Patrick?

- Ese intento de doctor que fuiste a recomendarle lo único que hizo fue estar nervioso y tartamudeando al ver a Susana – Cerró los ojos, sonrió sarcástico y giró un poco su rostro – Si así son todos los doctores en este hospital espero nunca ser atendido por ninguno de ustedes.

- Qué has dicho Terry?! – Gritó Candy – Anthony es un excelente médico!

Un brillo de celos se reflejó en los ojos del actor y simplemente se volteó sin decir nada más.

- Tranquila amor – Colocó la mano en el hombro de ella – Y cuál es el pronóstico?

- Parece ser buena candidata para la prótesis, tarzán pecosa sería bueno que fueras con ella, se encontraba muy nerviosa.

- Yo?

- Sí, no temas, ella ha cambiado mucho.

- Está bien – Asintió – Iré a saludarla.

Una vez que se quedaron a solas las dos figuras masculinas el silencio se hizo presente.

- Aún no te he agradecido por haber ayudado a Candy en esa ocasión y a mí también.

- No lo hice por ti… simplemente que no quería verla triste si algo te sucedía.

- Lo sé – Extendió su mano al actor – Gracias.

El joven aristócrata observó la mano y finalmente correspondió al saludo.

- Finalmente conozco al verdadero rebelde del San Pablo.

- Qué?

- Que por fin estás siendo tu mismo… irónico y mordaz pero sin falsedad ni resentimiento.

- Pero qué rayos….? Y tú sigues siendo entrometido y tan aburrido como un profesor de filosofía impartiendo lecturas a sus estudiantes…

- Estarás bien…?

- Vamos Brown, no soy tan débil, este amor me lo llevo conmigo, la amo aún pero ella ha crecido aún más que yo…

- Terry… - Se sorprendió el joven ante la espontánea sinceridad del otro.

- Jajaja ahora entiendo por qué son el uno para el otro…

- Y eso por qué? – Suspiró internamente esperando otro de sus ya bien conocidos sarcasmos.

- Son demasiado caritativos con el mundo, los llamaré de ahora en adelante los Curie** jajajaja

El joven se llevó instantáneamente la mano a su frente y suspiró, en ese momento regresaba Candy y vio la escena, para que Anthony tuviera esa expresión sólo significaba una cosa, Terry estaba haciendo de las suyas y era el único con el que Anthony la enorme paciencia que tenía se le agotaba en cuestión de minutos.

- Terry Grandchester!

- Eh? – Volteó y la observó profundamente – Vaya y aquí llega la hermana Grace, si estuviéramos en el San Pablo me habrías dado un buen susto.

- Hermana Grace?

La rubia asintió – Es la hermana que te conté me castigó para el festival de Mayo.

- Se puede saber cuántos apodos eres capaz de ponerle a las personas?

- Es mejor no responder a eso… bien, tomó su gorra y caminó hacia la puerta, es hora de irme, no voy a desperdiciar un minuto más de la libertad que ahora tengo en mis manos.

- Utilízala adecuadamente – Anthony cerró los ojos y sonrió con ironía sabiendo que aún cuando le dijera profesor de filosofía no pudo evitar decírselo.

El joven sólo los vio de reojo, sonrió y dijo finalmente.

- Hasta siempre Candy…

- Terry… - Lo vio con cariño – Hasta que los caminos se encuentren nuevamente.

No dijo más y salió del lugar, después de un breve silencio escuchó su voz.

- Hora de irnos.. – Le dijo suavemente al oído.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la mansión, el rubio la observó unos momentos.

- Espera George…

- Qué sucede mi amor?

El muchacho cerró sus ojos, aún no estaba seguro de regresar a ese lugar pero la dulce voz de ella lo hizo reaccionar.

- Aún necesitas realizar tus ejercicios amor, todos los que te aman te esperan…

- No quiero ver a Collin nunca más…

- Él no está Anthony te lo aseguro, en estos momentos no puedes estar solo en tu departamento.

Volteó a verla y sin apartar su mirada de ella indicó – Adelante George.

Toda su familia se encontraba ahí, además de ser una bienvenida a Anthony también recibían a la pareja por haberlo logrado después de tantas dificultades, ansiaban verlos llegar.

- Bienvenidos Anthony, Candy! – Dijeron todos cuando ambos bajaron del coche.

- Anthony…

- Tía abuela…

- Anthony, hijo – Esta vez su acostumbrada rigidez y frialdad las dejó a un lado para abrazarlo – Estás bien y nuevamente con nosotros.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos incluso el aludido.

- Tía abuela…ya todo ha pasado, me alegro que se encuentre bien, siempre supe de su salud por mi tío, Archie y Candy.

- Has regresado como un Andley, daremos una cena en tu honor.

- Tía…he regresado con mi familia, no por ser un Andley, sino por el lazo que nos une más allá de un simple apellido.

- Un… simple apellido? – Se espantó la anciana.

El apuesto joven lo pensó mejor, no lo entendería y sólo la exaltaría.

- Me alegro de estar con ustedes tía, vayamos…

Los días transcurrieron con tranquilidad y momentos felices entre todos, Candy había visto actuar algo extraño a Anthony, incluso el sábado que podían haberlo pasado juntos él se disculpó comentando que tenía un asunto muy importante qué hacer pero la vería por la tarde, cosa que la desanimó mucho.

- Qué extraño – Dijo Annie – Si ustedes son inseparables.

- No lo sé – Dijo viendo a las rosas fijamente – Le he dado muchos problemas últimamente… debe estar cansado…además escuché que los Foster se han reunido mucho con los Andley, Isabella ha venido mucho a la mansión…

- Pero qué tonterías dices Candy! Si te adora!

- Eso es verdad Candy – Intervino Patty – Debe estar muy ocupado ahora, es todo.

- Supongo que sí… - Bajó su mirada, _Acaso estará yendo a la mansión Foster por negocios? – _Negó con la cabeza despejando ese pensamiento.

Eran las 5 de la tarde y aún no regresaba él, Candy se encontraba recargada en uno de los grandes pilares blancos de la mansión observando el cielo cuando un carruaje llegó.

- Es usted la señorita Candice White?

- Eh? Sí soy yo…

- He venido por usted.

- Por mí? Pero, por qué? Quién lo ha enviado?

- El señor William Andley.

- ALBERT! Pero…

- Por favor, él lo está esperando junto con otras personas.

La rubia quedó extrañadísima, qué habrá pasado? La tía abuela estaba en la mansión, sabrá algo? O quizás algo malo sucedió? Se alarmó y se subió al carruaje.

- A dónde iremos? – Se asomó por la ventana.

- No puedo decírselo, no aún, pero pronto lo verá usted misma.

Observó cómo se alejaban de la ciudad y las casas comenzaban a verse más dispersas y el paisaje más verde.

- Pero…si este lugar es…

La figura camina algo impaciente, esperando a que el carruaje llegue para llevarla lejos de ahí y dejar todo atrás.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad de donde la joven de ojos verdes se alejaban, el dueño de ese gran emporio observaba con beneplácito la invitación de los principales de esa casa de antiguo y real linaje, esta vez no habría manera de eludir el compromiso, no lo habría.


	20. Chapter 20

**ALCANZANDO AL DESTINO**

**CAPÍTULO XVI.** **CAJA MUSICAL**

No escuchaba más sonido más que el de los cascos del caballo y el carruaje en el que iba, el atardecer estaba llegando y pintaba de oro y naranja ese lugar al que hace mucho no visitaba.

- Pero…si este lugar es…

La figura camina algo impaciente, esperando a que el carruaje llegue para llevarla lejos de ahí y dejar todo atrás.

- No debe tardar mucho – Sonrió y caminó algo nervioso – Se encuentra todo listo?

El encargado asintió.

- Gracias… - Vio su reloj y observó todos los preparativos, se arregló su chaqueta y caminó un poco más con sus zapatos negros recién pulidos.

Mientras tanto el carruaje continuaba con su viaje y al llegar al lugar acordado se detuvo.

- Qué sucede? En dónde está Albert?

- Señorita aquí termina el camino… y lo siento, no fue el señor Andley quien la hizo venir hasta aquí.

- Qué?

- Siga por este camino y lo sabrá. Buenas tardes…

La joven que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía no supo qué hacer más que seguir la indicación del chofer.

El día no podía ser más perfecto que ese, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, el atardecer era colorido y lleno de vida y el clima era cálido, sonrió cuando la vio acercarse sin que se percatara aún de su presencia, bien, había llegado la hora.

La rubia continuó con su caminata cuya escondida vereda daba paso a ese pequeño muelle que de inmediato reconoció y abrió mucho sus ojos.

- Pero si es…

El suave sonido de un piano comenzó a tocar en ese instante y una masculina y sedosa voz se escuchó.

- Es la invitación a una nueva aventura – Una figura apareció de la nada hablándole al oído y después le extendió su mano para que la acompañara.

- Anthony! – Candy quedó de pie ante él y quedó sin habla, lo observó mejor, estaba impecable, apuesto, radiante y le sonreía como sólo él sabía hacerlo, después de salir de su pequeño trance y con un ligero temblor en su mano derecha en señal de su emoción tomó la mano del gallardo joven y caminó con él hasta llegar al pie del hermoso yate, fue cuando se dio cuenta que de ahí provenía la música.

- Aceptaría señorita Candice White Andley mi invitación a un baile para dos en medio de la nada?

- En medio de la nada? – Se sonrojó y sintió que a cada instante su nerviosismo aumentaba.

Él asintió y volteó hacia la nave.

- A un paseo bajo las estrellas… - Le sonrió esplendorosamente y le ofreció su brazo a lo que ella aceptó de inmediato y el agradeció internamente su gesto de confianza.

"_La relación más dulce en el mundo es aquella en la que tomas la mano de la otra persona y esta persona camina a tu lado sin preguntar a dónde ni por qué…"_

Ambos subieron por la escalera, Anthony la observaba con deleite, tan profundamente como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, tanto que ella sin querer comenzó a ruborizarse de nueva cuenta y a él le pareció la visión más hermosa que hubiera visto, finalmente llegaron a cubierta y el capitán que los llevaría por el lago Michigan les dio la bienvenida.

- Buenas noches hermosa señorita, será un placer para mí navegar junto a una pareja de enamorados como hace mucho no veía.

- Buenas noches… - Dijo tímida sin poder aún poner pies en tierra ante lo que le ofrecía su novio.

- Muchas gracias! – Se escuchó la voz alegre de Anthony – Estamos listos para salir, ven mi amor…

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta que llegaron a la orilla de la cubierta y el barco comenzó a moverse, frente a ellos la visión del interminable lago Michigan y el lejano horizonte lleno de árboles se tornaba más dorado que nunca, sus miradas se cruzaron, sonrieron y dirigieron de nueva cuenta sus ojos hacia el panorama frente a ellos, las suaves olas movían el barco y Anthony la sujetó aún más de la cintura.

Permanecieron en silencio por un rato, simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía de ambos, de sentir sus manos unidas, sus dedos entrelazados, de hablar a través de sus miradas.

- Nunca lo había pensado pero este lago es inmenso, es tan grande como el océano – Finalmente habló Candy mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el pecho masculino.

- Realmente lo es, ya hemos avanzado mucho y lo único que vemos a lo lejos es el lago – Enterró su rostro en su cabello rizado mientras las suaves cabelleras de ambos se mecían con el viento.

- Y a dónde iremos mi príncipe?

- Ya te lo dije, a la nada, mira - Señaló al vasto manto azul – Ya está anocheciendo, puedes ver en el cielo la primer estrella?

- Sí… - Sonrió.

- Por qué no le pides un deseo? Aquello que a nadie ni siquiera a mí me hayas contado – Le sonrió – Cierra tus ojos y hazlo…

La rubia, que se sentía en el cielo con esta cita junto a su adorado Anthony, cerró los ojos feliz.

- Mi más grande deseo, el que jamás le conté a nadie pero permanecía guardado en mi corazón se hizo realidad hace ya un año cuando recuperé lo que creí que había perdido para siempre.

- Candy…

- Y ahora mi deseo es convertirme en tu mañana y tú en el mío…

- Ya lo eres Candy – La tomó de la barbilla suavemente – Desde siempre lo has sido.

- Anthony…

Los ojos verdes de ella brillaban tanto o más como siempre lo habían hecho y a él le fue imposible no besarla mientras la tomaba de sus manos con la puesta de sol como testigo.

- Me parece que estoy soñando – Dijo ella.

- Me alegro que te guste este paseo – La vio complacido.

- Es que tu siempre me has obsequiado los momentos más hermosos e inesperados de mi vida! Desde la manera en que nos conocimos…

- A decir verdad tuve que correr mucho detrás de ti para poder cuidarte y protegerte – Colocó su mano en su barbilla como si meditara todo lo que había sucedido desde que la conoció.

- Eeeh? – Los tonos comenzaron a subirse a su rostro pues era cierto, seguramente debió pasar muchas dificultades defendiéndola y agachó su rostro abochornado - …Lo siento…

Ante la graciosa cara de Candy el joven no pudo evitar reír.

- Anthony!

- Lo siento amor, debo confesarte que desde el día que te conocí en el portal de las rosas pusiste mi mundo de cabeza…para bien – Le sonrió - Y aunque era casi un niño sabía que por ti haría lo que fuera.

La noche finalmente llegó al Lago Michigan y los dos rubios observan fascinados el paisaje.

- No podemos ver más allá de lo que este barco ilumina, lo único que veo es el diminuto brillo de la luna sobre las olas y alrededor de nosotros todo ha oscurecido, pareciera que no existe nada más que nosotros.

- Nos encontramos en medio del lago Michigan.

- Por eso tu invitación…?

Sonrió y asintió – A la nada, quieres cenar?

- Sí… - Tomó el brazo que le ofreció su novio y caminaron por la cubierta hasta llegar a una pequeña mesa.

Candy sentía que había algo diferente esta vez, después de todo conocía a Anthony muy bien pero a él lo veía tan tranquilo que realmente no sabía si realmente algo estaba pasando, de vez en cuando su corazón se aceleraba pero no entendía el por qué, sería porque Anthony la deslumbraba y realmente no sabía hasta cuántos detalles y palabras era capaz de hacer y decir por ella? Sería porque él no apartaba su vista de ella y su mirada era distinta esa noche? Sería porque sentía que lo amaba tanto, mucho más que antes, tanto que no tenía la más remota idea de cómo decirle todo lo que él era para ella? La noche era larga aún y estar solo con él en medio de la nada era la más dulce, romántica pero también incitante cita que hubiera tenido en su vida, no sabía qué más esperar de esa noche.

Por su parte el joven cuyo brillo en sus ojos era aún más especial en esa noche comenzó de pronto a sentir sus manos algo frías y su corazón un poco acelerado, la tomó de una mano y comenzó a acariciar su dorso en señal de emoción pero también de nerviosismo que ella afortunadamente no notó, ambos se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron.

Un mesero llegó con la cena, después el músico encargado del violín y una hermosa melodía comenzó a atravesar el lugar.

- Qué melodía más hermosa! – Se maravilló Candy dejando de comer.

- Se llama "Una luna llena el cielo", te gusta?

- Es preciosa amor…

- Es una de mis piezas favoritas.

- Eso no lo sabía Anthony….

Él no pudo esperar más y se levantó.

- Quieres bailar Candy? – Le dijo con la voz más dulce y sedosa mientras extendía su mano para ella.

- Sí…. – Aceptó gustosa.

El músico de avanzada edad sonrió complacido al saber que había logrado el efecto que esa melodía ocasionaba y los observó sonriendo, después volteó a ver a su compañero de piano y éste también comenzó a tocar la misma melodía.

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña cubierta el joven sin decir más colocó la mano en la esbelta cintura de la rubia y la atrajo hacia sí y después tomó su mano, comenzó a acaricia su dorso y ella se turbó.

- Bailemos entonces….

Candy cerró sus ojos llenándose de la fragancia de maderas de él, bailando tan suavemente que apenas y se percibía movimiento en la pareja, percibió el cuerpo de su novio tan cerca del suyo que le pareció que no había espacios entre ellos dos, se agitó y sonrió soñando con ese momento.

Anthony observaba todo a su alrededor, las luces del barco, la cena que apenas y habían probado, los destellos en el agua… Una extraña sensación recorrió su ser, era una inmensa felicidad, una nueva esperanza que lo hizo sonreír y dio gracias internamente por la nueva oportunidad que tenía en su vida, ante esta sensación abrazó aún más a Candy y dejaron de moverse.

- Candy…

- Anthony… - No entendió el por qué de pronto se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

- Me pregunto qué hubiera sido de nosotros si nunca nos hubiéramos visto en el Hogar de Pony, habría recuperado mi memoria lejos de ti? Te habría buscado después de hacerlo?

- Anthony…

- Lamento mucho haber tardado en cumplir mi promesa, tuviste que esperarme 6 largos años… - Acarició su rostro.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió brillantemente.

- Tú cumpliste esa promesa en aquella ocasión Anthony.

- Cómo?

_I swear, my love__  
__I will always be by your side_

_I'll be your shelter__  
__and keep you from the cold and rain__  
__From every hurt of life__  
__and fallen pain_

_I know, I'm in love__  
__in overwhelmin' tears and bravery_

- Sí, tú me acompañaste en aquel otoño al Hogar – Cerró sus ojos y colocó su frente en el pecho de él – Porque tu presencia iba conmigo en la única Dulce Candy que sobrevivió al otoño luego de nuestra separación, la tomé conmigo cuando dejé a los Andley y la rosa me acompañó en mi regreso a casa, cuando llegué allá…te mostré todos los alrededores…hablaba contigo… - No pudo continuar al evocar aquellos sentimientos de infinito dolor.

- Candy…

Hizo un esfuerzo y continuó con su relato.

- Tu presencia para mí era aquella rosa blanca…fuiste conmigo Anthony!

El dolor y la fuerza del sentimiento de Candy tocaron su corazón, la aprisionó entre sus brazos, con tanto fervor y adoración que sintió que el amor lo desbordaba y sobrepasaba cualquier palabra de amor que pudiera decirle en ese momento.

- En mi vida no ha existido nadie más que tú Candy, estoy seguro de que este lazo que existe entre nosotros no se rompió gracias a que cuidaste y cultivaste en tu corazón nuestro recuerdo, porque tu corazón me llamaba cuando pensabas en mí y pude escucharte… por eso volví, volví y ahora quiero cumplir todo aquello que me propuse cuando tenía 14 años.

_So I smile, and I kiss you__  
__to show you how a heart is made__  
__in every breath of love_

_call me your only one__  
__sharing the time of life__  
__searching for old-time forgotten melodies__  
__calling the name of love__  
__we're in the pain of love__  
__sharing the old-time forgotten melodies_

_calling you only one__  
__sharing the time of life__  
__never betray my forgotten melodies_

- Cumplir todo aquello que te propusiste? – Candy lo observó sin entender.

- Sí…primero, me propuse que mis manos fueran siempre las que secaran tus lágrimas – Le dijo mientras tiernamente secaba las lágrimas que Candy había derramado al confesarle lo que había hecho después de su supuesta muerte.

- Segundo, me propuse defenderte de todo aquello que te causara daño y dolor.

- Tercero, me propuse esforzarme siempre para lograr una sonrisa en tu hermoso rostro.

- Cuarto, me propuse hacerte saber en todo lo que hacía cuánto ya te amaba, en cada detalle que pensara para ti…

_I swear you're my love__  
__you'll never be alone in freezing night__  
__and I'll be your memories__  
__to warm you in tomorrow's rain__  
__in sleepless night_

_If you are still in the shadow__  
__if you are still in your pain__  
__just call my name__  
__I'll be your light, till the sun will find you__  
_

- Anthony… - Se sonrojó, la mirada azul y verde había caído bajo un hechizo difícil de romper.

- Hay algo más Candy… - La tomó de la mano tratando de controlar el temblor de su propia mano y su emoción, giró su cuerpo tomando aquel objeto que había guardado para ese momento, sus ojos brillaron increíblemente y Candy se invadió de una extraña sensación que no supo definir pero repentinamente su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

- Y aquí tengo algo que forma parte de esa cuarta promesa que me hice y que ahora te hago a ti…

- QUÉ HERMOSA! Es…!

- Una pequeña caja musical, sabes qué melodía toca? – Le dijo al tiempo que colocaba la cajita en sus tiernas manos.

_I swear to you_

_call me your only one__  
__sharing the time of life__  
__you're my sweet triplet in boring melodies__  
__calling the name of love__  
__we're in the pain of love__  
__searching for old-time forgotten melodies_

_singing the song of love__  
__we're in the pain of love__  
__never betray my forgotten melodies__  
_

Candy lo vio a los ojos, él asintió y ella procedió a abrirla, inmediatamente una bien conocida melodía para ella que guardaba en su corazón comenzó a escucharse lenta y suavemente.

- Es nuestro vals Anthony!

- Inmortalizado… - Le sonrió él…tardaría mucho en darse cuenta?

- Y una rosa blanca gira en medio de la cajita! Es hermosa! Es… - Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y temblaron ante lo que había visto, se quedó total y completamente muda, esa pequeña rosa que giraba al compás de la música brillaba más de lo usual, la luz de la nave que los había iluminado momentáneamente hizo que el objeto se iluminara de una manera poco usual.

- Y mi promesa más importante fue esta: Amar y cuidar de mi Dulce Candy toda mi vida así que esta noche, cumpliré aquello que me propuse hacer cuando finalmente creciera y fuera digno de ti.

Tomó el radiante objeto en su mano, ella se llevó la mano a su boca ante el asombro para ahogar un exclamo al ver cómo él se arrodillaba ante ella y tomaba su mano libre.

- Te amo Candy, la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad de encontrarte y no pienso perderte nunca más – Sus ojos azules se volvieron hermosamente cristalinos, y es que, cómo decirle cuánto significaba para él? – Nuestro amor cruzó la barrera de la muerte y del tiempo, nuestro amor lo venció todo Candy, veo hacia atrás y me doy cuenta de que no era nada sin ti – Se quebró su voz – Quiero ver y escuchar tu hermosa sonrisa cada amanecer, llenarme de la luz de tus ojos y amarte sin ninguna reserva…Candy…

_calling the name of love__  
__we're in the pain of love__  
__sharing the old-time forgotten melodies_

_singing the song of love__  
__we're in the pain of love__  
__never betray my forgotten melodies__  
__calling the name of love__  
__we're in the pain of love__  
__sharing the old-time forgotten melodies_

La joven que había estado intentando que sus lágrimas no salieran finalmente no pudo evitarlas y corrieron como cristales por sus mejillas y tembló cuando el gentil joven pronunció su nombre.

- Aceptas casarte conmigo?

El eco de su voz varonil y dulce llegó a la mente de Candy durante un par de segundos, la pregunta que le había hecho Anthony se repetía una y otra vez en su mente hasta que poco a poco el significado de esas palabras tomaron sentido y aún con sus labios abiertos ante la sorpresa observó al joven de rodillas y que la veía con la mirada azul más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto, de pronto sintió que un sentimiento de felicidad que no conocía nacía en su corazón y poco a poco la comenzó a invadir reflejándose en una nueva luz en sus verdes ojos que se tradujo en pequeñas lágrimas.

Segundos que le parecieron eternos al anhelante joven, finalmente escuchó su voz.

- …Acepto… - Dijo en un hilo de voz al inicio que con los segundos fue tomando fuerza – Anthony…acepto, acepto, acepto!

No pudo más y se abalanzó sobre el joven para abrazarlo con todo el amor del mundo.

- Anthony! Seré tu esposa! Tu esposa! – Hablaba casi para sí misma, le parecía un sueño que aquello que siendo casi niña sintió por él ahora se convirtiera en el amor de una mujer cuyo mayor sueño era convertirse en la esposa de alguien tan extraordinario como él.

- Candy! – Él la recibió en sus brazos abrazándola tan fuerte para nunca dejarla ir – Mi Candy, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo!

Lentamente se separaron, habían quedado hincados los dos y entre risas y lágrimas de felicidad por parte de ambos, él tomó la mano de la joven rubia y con delicadeza colocó el hermoso anillo en forma de rosa ocasionando que sus ojos verdes resplandecieran más que el cielo de esa noche.

- Es precioso mi amor… es demasiado….

- Ahora eres oficialmente mi prometida – Le sonrió feliz sin poder creer su gran suerte, su prometida? Su prometida! Candy su prometida! Secó las lágrimas de su adorada pecosa y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, al quedar de pie tomó la mano en la que había colocado el anillo, la besó con fervor y la observó profundamente – Jamás digas que algo es demasiado Candy, porque demasiado es el amor que hay en mí para ti, lo aceptas?

Candy cerró sus ojos y después los abrió brillantes como el sol.

- Te acepto con todo mi corazón Anthony, acepto tu amor porque es tan grande como el mío por ti, porque me considero la más afortunada al permitirme permanecer a tu lado, porque quiero hacerte saber… todo lo que eres para mí…. – Diciendo lo último se acercó inesperadamente al joven de ojos de cielo y lo besó sorpresivamente como si le entregara todo de ella en ese beso, él cerró el abrazo y si lo pensaran un poco ese fue el beso más duradero que se hubieran dado desde que se conocieron, tanto que los músicos repitieron la misma pieza.

- Mi adorada prometida…

- Mi futuro esposo… - Unieron sus frentes y sonrieron, Candy tan sólo quería tocar su mano, una y otra vez asegurarse y observar aquel hermoso anillo que simbolizaba aquel el más hermoso regalo de todos, la Dulce Candy.

Una ligera ráfaga de viento fresco llegó a ellos y antes de que lo dijera su caballero ya había colocado su chaqueta sobre ella y ella lo abrazó posesivamente por su cintura.

- Gracias amor, sabes, creo que este anillo brilla más que las estrellas en el cielo – Dijo mientras lo observaba una vez más, no podía creerlo aún, se sentía en las nubes, ella que hasta hace poco más de un año pensaba que esto jamás lo viviría.

Anthony sonrió dulcemente, lo abierta que era para demostrar sus sentimientos le encantaba, sabía toda la promesa que ese anillo encerraba: una familia, un hogar…para él significaba también eso pues su pequeña familia compuesta por su madre, su padre y él se había roto desde hace mucho y realmente no recordaba lo que era vivir en un entorno así, ahora debía pensar en dónde vivirían cuando se casaran y un lugar vino a su mente.

- Quieres que regresemos a cenar? Después de todo interrumpí nuestra cena pero no podía esperar más – Acarició su mejilla.

- Me siento tan feliz que no sé si podría comer en estos momentos pero…pensándolo bien, estoy tan feliz que tengo hambre.

- Jajajajaja muy bien vayamos…

La cena transcurrió llena de júbilo para ambos, comían pero en realidad lo único que hacían era verse y sonreír, como si quisieran gritar a los cuatro vientos su felicidad.

Después de la cena el joven indicó al capitán llevarlos al pequeño muelle en donde había unas villas para que el demás personal bajara y quedarse ellos en el hermoso yate.

- Qué dirá la tía abuela cuando se entere que no estamos en casa?

- Por eso no te preocupes amor – Sonrió feliz.

Ambos estaban sentados en el borde del yate abrazados simplemente observando el cielo que los cubría esa noche, lo único que se escuchaban eran grillos, el dulce sonido del agua contra la nave y las aves nocturnas, todo a su alrededor invitaba al amor.

- Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que amanezca? – Volteó a verlo.

- Haremos lo que tú quieras Candy – Suspiró internamente, se veía tan hermosa que…

Ella inclinó su cabeza sobre su hombro y entrelazó sus manos.

- Esta ha sido la noche más hermosa de todas, jamás la olvidaré… quiero quedarme aquí a tu lado y recordar este momento – Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Anthony la atrajo hacia sí y se aseguró de que no pasara frío, no pasó mucho cuando la joven dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, él sonrió, después de todo ya era de madrugada, así que la tomó en sus brazos y con cuidado la llevó al camarote, la puso sobre la suave cama y la cubrió, sin embargo…no podía apartarse de ella, qué hermoso rostro tenía cuando dormía, su pecho se llenó de felicidad al pensar en que dentro de muy poco la vería así todas y cada una de las noches solos en su habitación, amarla…amarla a diario, amarla libremente…amar cada parte de ella…

- Anthony… - Dijo en un susurro la joven.

- Lo siento te desperté… - Dijo en voz baja.

- Te amo…

- Y yo a ti hermosa, buenas noches, te veré por la mañana.

Inclinó su rostro y la besó suavemente pero ella lo retuvo en ese beso, el joven rubio dudó….si la besaba más estaría perdido…pero ella continuó besándolo y él no pudo más que corresponder a él, finalmente no pudo más y recostó parte de su cuerpo sobre ella agitando a la joven cuya respiración se aceleró al sentir el cálido cuerpo de Anthony tan cerca del suyo y el rubio podía sentir la dulce sensación de su generoso pecho respirando contra el suyo tan agitado, acarició su frente y pasó su mano por sus dorados rizos, mientras que ella pasó sus manos por su amplia espalda.

- Debo detenerme amor – Le dijo entre besos con agitada y ronca voz – O no podré apartarme de ti en toda la noche…

- No puedo mi amor, no puedo dejar de besarte, te amo tanto… - Dijo ruborizada.

Al decirle esto el apasionado joven profundizó su beso, sus manos comenzaron a recorrerla tan veloz y tan profundamente como no lo había hecho antes, la recorrió por su espalda hasta bajar aún más por ella, la rubia emitió un dulce sonido que a sus oídos llegó y fue el fin, la acarició aún más, después bajó a sus suaves piernas y con su otra mano comenzó a desabotonar su vestido.

- Te amo Anthony…

- Te adoro Candy…

Finalmente el pecho de él había quedado desnudo y ella en su delicado y suave corsé, no era como los que se solían usar, era un suave tela, cosa que él adoró porque le permitió sentir sus hermosos y suaves montes, mientras que ella lo contemplaba extasiada, era tan varonil, llenándose de él recorrió su pecho con sus manos hasta llegar a su abdomen, cosa que estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el control a él, se besaron y después se vieron a los ojos.

- Nos podremos amar toda la vida…

- Toda una vida es poco mi amor…

- Jamás imaginé que el amor podía sentirse de esta manera…

Él le sonrió, es verdad, ellos estaban aprendiendo del amor en todas sus formas, adoraba su inocencia y su candidez.

- Ya llegará pronto el momento de amarnos sin reservas y descubrir juntos.

- Al menos podríamos permanecer juntos? – Le rogó con sus hermosos ojos verdes – No quiero estar lejos de ti…

- Sabes que no puedo decir que no a tus peticiones mi amor – Se acomodó mejor en la cama, para ese entonces sus zapatos yacían en el piso – Ven…

Ella enterró su rostro en su pecho feliz, Dios! Él la hacía perder los estribos de maneras que jamás imaginó…ahora se preguntó si realmente podría dormir, estando en el estado en el que se encontraban pero es que simplemente no quería separarse de él, suspiró, cerró sus ojos y colocó su pequeña mano en su pecho también, era fuerte pero su piel se sentía tan suave mientras que Anthony tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol, finalmente la rubia cayó presa del sueño y así, en media de la nada, bajo el estrellado firmamento y rodeados de montañas el día más feliz para la pareja de rubios culminó.

_Calling the name of the true love__  
__sharing the time of the pain__  
__and I swear__  
__so I swear__  
__by you…_

A la mañana siguiente el carruaje fue por la enamorada pareja de rubios, no cabían en su gozo.

- Amor – La tomó de la mano y le dijo ilusionado – Necesito hablar con mi tío y anunciar nuestro compromiso de inmediato! Hasta ese momento no le diremos nada a la tía abuela, sabes bien que querrá organizar la cena de compromiso.

- Tienes razón Anthony… no me imagino lo que dirá Albert – Llevó una mano a su mejilla ruborizándose ante la idea de sus amigos felicitándolos por las buenas nuevas.

- Estarán todos felices por nosotros Candy, primero descansemos un poco y organizaré todo.

La gentil joven se fue directo a su habitación, tomando la precaución de esconder su anillo de la tía abuela, cómo quería gritarlo! Pero para eso Anthony se encargaría mañana y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Mientras tanto Anthony había buscado a su tío en toda la mansión, no podía dejar de esbozar una gran sonrisa.

- En dónde estará? Me urge hablar con él.

- Anthony!

- Archie! Archie, has visto a mi tío?

- A Albert? No Anthony, pero ayer me dijo que mañana tendremos un evento muy importante con todos los Andley, no ha hablado contigo?

- Qué extraño, no, no me ha dicho nada – Y sin darle más importancia al asunto pensando en que era alguna cena como otras – Archie! Nos vemos después! – Casi abrazó a su primo y salió corriendo para su habitación.

- Pero qué le pasa? – Parpadeó un par de veces el castaño sin entender el júbilo de su primo.

El poderoso hombre se encontraba leyendo el periódico esa mañana mientras el mayordomo le servía una taza de café cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Sí?

- Papá…puedo pasar?

- Pasa hija – Continuó leyendo su periódico sin voltear a verla – Qué ocurre?

- Papá… - Se paró frente a él y el hombre detuvo su lectura – Me podrías decir para qué me hiciste venir a América otra vez? Por qué me mentiste, por qué me dijiste que esa persona me necesitaría?

- Isabella… pero, yo supe que…

- Por qué me hiciste venir?! – No pudo más y comenzó a llorar.

- Hija!

- Por qué papá? Él no me necesita nada y yo solamente vine ilusionada pensando que tendría esta vez una oportunidad…. Me engañaste…

- No hija! Eso jamás! – Dio media vuelta y su rostro se llenó de ira, _Maldito Collin!_ – Veré qué es lo que está sucediendo, algo debió pasar con eso.

- Ya no importa papá – Bajó su bonito rostro triste y su voz se quebró, aquel Domingo había ido como Terry le había dicho y qué encontró? A la pareja más enamorada del mundo…. – Ya nada importa, sólo vine a decirte que me iré de viaje y esta vez no esperes que regrese cada que vez que así lo dispongas! No puedo seguir viviendo en la misma ciudad que él y no poder verlo! – Llevó sus manos a su rostro.

- Hija!... Tanto lo amas?

- Sí…. Y esto que me has hecho no tiene perdón papá, ilusionarme….

Caminó un poco más y apretó la copa que tenía en su mano, jamás les perdonaría a los Andley el dolor que le habían provocado a su adorada hija, JAMAS! Ese idiota de Collin dijo que se encargaría del compromiso, nadie se burla de los Foster! Su mirada se tornó de hielo y con el rencor encendido en su corazón le habló a su hija.

- No te preocupes por nada hija mía… ese joven responderá como debe ser, porque si algo sé es que sigue atado a esa chiquilla por obligación y no ha podido deshacer su compromiso.

- Qué dices?!

- No te mentiría querida Isabella – Se acercó a ella – No en esto, despreocúpate, veré la manera de ayudarlo y a ti también, me voy, debo ir a la casa Andley.

- Papá… - La pobre chica ya no entendía nada, su padre no sería capaz de mentirle o sí? Quizás él estuviera por obligación con Candy pero…acaso él la amaba a ella? Si nunca le dio muestras de amor…

Mientras tanto en el enorme y elegante edificio del corporativo Andley Albert se encontraba en plena cesión del Consejo.

- William, es muy inusual en ti que organices una cena para nosotros, ocurre algo?

- Nada que no vaya a significar un nuevo rumbo para la familia Andley – Se sentó.

- Pero…entonces estás por anunciar algo?

- Todos seguiremos siendo responsables de nuestras funciones en la familia Collin por eso no te preocupes, bien caballeros me retiro.

- Pero William! – Lo dejó hablando pues el buen rebelde ya había salido de la sala de juntas.

Collin quedó meditando sus palabras, qué diablos habrá querido decir William con sus palabras? Ingresó a su despacho encontrándose con una figura bien conocida.

- Alan…

El hombre caminó hacia él.

- Querido Collin, qué tan importante es para los Andley la familia Foster? – Preguntó sin más preámbulos.

El aludido abrió los ojos.

- Siéntate por favor Alan, sé perfectamente lo que significan para nosotros.

El hombre no se sentó y caminó un poco.

- Los Andley han desestimado a mi más preciado tesoro, al bien más valioso que tengo Collin…me hicieron promesas y lo único que he visto es que no saben cumplirlas…es en sus bancos donde debo depositar la confianza de toda mi fortuna?

- Alan…sucedieron…muchas cosas con él…

- ES SU ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD! – Volteó de improviso – ES LA ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD QUE TIENEN COLLIN! MI HIJA HA LLORADO MUCHO POR ESE JOVEN Y NO LO VOY A TOLERAR MÁS!...UNA NEGATIVA MAS DE ÉL Y DA POR TERMINADA MI SOCIEDAD CON USTEDES!

- Espera Alan! Solo estaba esperando que se tranquilizaran las aguas, el muchacho tuvo un accidente.

- Un accidente?

- Sí sí….incluso no podía caminar, entiéndeme, no era el momento, pero te doy mi palabra de que pronto se concretará esa unión, tienes la palabra de un Andley! Estoy más que seguro de los sentimientos de Anthony por tu hija.

El hombre tuvo que controlar su enojo.

- Tienes 2 semanas Collin, ni una más o se olvidarán de los Foster para siempre! – Y sin despedirse salió del elegante despacho y cerró la puerta.

El elegante hombre de negocios extendió sus brazos sobre el escritorio y agachó su rostro, cómo resolvería esto?! La familia perdería una gran fuente de ingreso a su capital, comenzó a sudar ante la idea…y de pronto su mirada se detuvo, qué haría Liam?

Por la noche Anthony intentó hablar con su tío pero vio que era cerca de la medianoche y aún no regresaba, no tuvo más remedio que retirarse a su habitación, seguramente llegaría muy cansado.

- Buenas noches George, todo bien por aquí? Cómo está ese par de revoltosos y Archie?

- Bien William, sólo el joven Anthony quería hablar con usted, me dijo era importante.

- Anthony? – Quedó pensativo – Yo también necesito hablar con él para que no se sorprenda en el evento de mañana.

- Seguro que harás eso William? Antes podías hacerlo porque tu figura no era conocida pero ahora…

- Descuida George.

Durante el desayuno Albert les anunció a Archie, Candy y Anthony sobre la cena que habría en casa, sus rostros de desilusión le parecieron muy graciosos pero los animó.

- Vamos chicos, saben bien que yo no hago este tipo de cosas pero es importante para todos, será solo una vez y solamente vendrá la familia.

- Y de qué se trata tío? – Preguntó el joven de ojos azules – A decir verdad necesito hablar contigo.

- Lo siento mucho Anthony, debo preparar algo que no puedo posponer a que se anuncie esta noche.

Anthony y Candy voltearon a verse sonrojados, él le guiñó el ojo, ni creyera su tío que iba a demorar más este tan importante acontecimiento.

Llegó la noche y con ello toda la familia Andley a la expectativa del motivo de la reunión convocada por el jefe del clan.

- William – Se detuvo la tía abuela a charlar con él brevemente – Sólo espero que no vayas a hacer uno de tus famosos escapes, no a estas alturas.

- Descuide tía, simplemente que creo que es hora de relajar a esta familia.

- Relajar? – La elegante dama parpadeó un par de veces.

Cerca de ahí una pareja charlaba.

- Quizás debería anunciar nuestro compromiso ahora mismo no crees? – Le sonrió feliz – Después de todo no estoy pidiendo permiso, estoy avisando a todos que me casaré contigo.

- Es…espera Anthony, no lo hagas – Se ruborizó.

- Por qué lo dices Candy?

- No creo que recibamos las mejores felicitaciones de tu familia.

Anthony la observó, era verdad, ese anuncio debía ser compartido sólo a quienes los amaran de verdad y por nada del mundo la haría sentir incómoda si en su impulsividad lo daba a conocer esa noche, no estando Collin y el consejo presente.

Pronto se dio inicio a la lectura de Albert, anunciando a los Andley que se reunieran en el salón principal y ahí:

- Queridos amigos, seré breve ya que esta es una decisión que tomé es absolutamente mía y no habrá marcha atrás… puedo decirles con honestidad que nunca en algún momento me he considerado como el representante absoluto de la familia Andley pues he hecho todo menos vivir como la familia lo exige, por lo que en realidad este cargo que ahora ocupo es todo menos representativo, pero díganme… qué es lo que distingue a la familia Andley? Sólo su poder y su inmensa fortuna? Su gloriosa historia? Y qué es lo que hace gloriosa la historia de los Andley?

Se escucharon murmullos de asombro por las palabras del jefe del clan.

- No señores, el apellido Andley tiene raíces mucho más profundas que eso, no son los cuadros de nuestros antepasados, ni nuestros bancos con el símbolo incrustado en ellos, no, los Andley son representados por el ideal y el espíritu que nos formaron y en definitiva esa persona no soy yo – Cerró los ojos y sonrió - Señores, mi tierra me llama así que he de ausentarme al menos un año de Chicago.

Todos lo observaron incrédulos.

- Esta es una decisión personal, por lo tanto no está sujeta a votación por el Consejo – Endureció un poco su mirada pero inmediato la suavizó – Los Andley hemos tenido siempre éxito en nuestros negocios así que sé que mi ausencia no afectará pero dado que no estaré yo…Quiero decirles que después de una gran reflexión mía me di cuenta que existe alguien en esta familia que representa todo lo que son los verdaderos Andley…aquel que se ha presentado como una torre de fortaleza, de sabiduría y convicción, una persona entre nosotros que es dueña de sí misma y de su vida como un Andley lo debe ser, que jamás ha huido de sus obligaciones y ha enaltecido el honor de los Andley porque ese siempre fue su sueño, existe alguien entre nosotros que lleva el espíritu Andley: valentía, corazón y fuerza, esa persona será ahora nuestro representante, y por representante me refiero a eso, nuestro símbolo, pero será libre de llevar su vida como siempre lo ha hecho, damas y caballeros – Volteó hacia un lado dejando con mirada atónita a quien se dirigía – Mi sobrino, Anthony Brown Andley, nuestro nuevo representante, creo que no es necesaria discutir su vida y méritos para que comprendan mi motivo.

Silencio y rostros totalmente asombrados, sobre todo el aludido que no sabía qué hacer y estaba más aturdido que nada, su tío hizo el ademán de que se acercara y comenzó a caminar hacia el frente de la familia con la sorpresa reflejada aún en su varonil rostro.

- Felicitaciones Anthony, estoy orgulloso de ti – Lo abrazó paternalmente.

- Tío…yo….

En ese momento Archie y George comenzaron a aplaudir, de inmediato se les unió Candy y una muy sorprendida Elroy que sabía que tenía que apoyar a sus nietos más amados, Candy no cabía en su asombro pero el que su ejemplo fuera reconocido de esa manera la conmovió profundamente, poco a poco el eco de los aplausos llegó a toda la mansión y vítores y risas surgieron en los rostros de los Andley a excepción de varios del Consejo.

El representante del Consejo apresuró su paso hacia el par de rubios.

- Realmente, no entiendo qué ha ocurrido William para que hayas tomado esta decisión, pero así como los reyes de Escocia abdicaban al trono la figura de la renuncia a una presidencia también es posible, debemos arreglar papeles y anunciar esto a la prensa y a nuestros socios – Después volteó a ver a Anthony y pensó, _Bien, quizás ahora con tu nuevo cargo no puedas huir de tu futuro compromiso… - _Anthony te debo una disculpa, quiero que sepas que lo único que quería era encaminarte como creí que todo un Andley debía ser, lamento haber sido tan duro contigo, felicidades – Extendió su mano – Sé que cumplirás con tu deber hasta el final.

- No creo ser el espíritu vivo de los Andley y si lo que he caminado ha sido el motivo de la decisión de mi tío entonces, seguiré por el mismo camino en el que he andado hasta ahora para seguir representando lo que en realidad los Andley son, mi deber por tanto será ese, representar mi valentía, mi fuerza y mi corazón en cada momento de mi vida. Gracias Collin.

Después se acercó el resto.

- Anthony!

- Archie… - Volteó el rubio aún incrédulo.

- Felicidades Anthony!

A eso le siguieron Candy y George.

- Tío…

- Descuida Anthony, esto lo hice porque era hora de que los Andley te reconocieran, no iba a permitir nada más, y lo que dije es cierto, no estás de acuerdo Candy?

La rubia sonrió feliz y asintió, sin embargo, Anthony como el jefe de los Andley…de qué manera eso cambiaría su relación con ella? Eso significaba que ella debía convertirse también en un símbolo de los Andley?

El joven observó su duda.

- Mi amor, recuerdas mi promesa verdad? – La tomó de ambas manos ella afianzó su unión.

- Está grabada en mi corazón Anthony, estoy orgullosa de ti… - Lo observó con admiración.

- No tanto como yo lo estoy de ti amor – Sonrió tiernamente.

- Anthony, me comentó George que querías hablar conmigo, de qué se trata?

Al ver que los del Consejo estaban presentes decidió que no era el mejor momento para dar ese otro aviso.

- Lo hablaremos mañana tío.

Pero hay alguien que supo aprovechar esta oportuna reunión y aviso.

- Querido Anthony, habiendo dejado todo atrás, es imperativo anunciar tu nueva posición como nuestro representante ante nuestros socios, esto es algo que no puede ser pasado por alto, sé que comprendes, a partir de mañana nos reuniremos con ellos, cuentas con mi palabra que solo será tu presentación, entendí perfectamente con lo que William quiso decir el que seas nuestro representante y símbolo.

- Está bien Collin, terminemos con esos formalismos lo más pronto posible.

El hombre asintió y se marchó de ahí.

A la mañana siguiente sin perder un minuto más para su plan llegó una invitación a la mansión Andley.

- Es una invitación de la familia Foster para dar la bienvenida a Anthony como nuestro nuevo jefe – Se sorprendió Albert.

- Qué?

- Descuida Anthony, nos ha invitado a…la tía abuela y a mí….

Candy pensó que, ya que todo estaba aclarado con Isabella, y desde luego Anthony y ella ya estaban comprometidos, no tenía por qué preocuparse, no tenía por qué pensar mal de aquella invitación.

- Anthony por mí no te preocupes.

- Pero Candy, deben darte el lugar que corresponde como...mi novia que eres.

- Ni siquiera sé si podré cumplir como novia del presidente… – Dijo en voz baja desviando su rostro.

- Eh?

- No es nada mi amor, ayer te lo comentó el señor Collin, además entre más pronto terminen esas presentaciones más pronto quedarás libre.

- Eso es cierto – Dijo meditándolo un poco aunque no le agradara mucho la idea – Está bien tío, vayamos.

La tarde caía sobre Chicago y las figuras invitadas se preparaban para tan elegante ocasión, la noticia no había llegado aún a oídos de esa hermosa joven quien se encontraba observando desde su balcón las fuentes de agua en su casa.

- Hija…

- Papá…

- Aún no te has arreglado? Pronto llegarán.

- Pero si no viene él…

El hombre sonrió. – Hija mía, él es el motivo de esta cena.

- Cómo has dicho? – Abrió sus almendrados ojos verdes.

- Así es, pronto todo quedará resuelto Isabella y no sufrirás más, escoge tu vestido más hermoso, después de todo eres considerada como una de las mujeres más bellas de toda Inglaterra.

- Anthony vendrá… - Dijo en un susurro y el brillo asomó a sus ojos – Él vendrá! Muchas gracias papá!

El aludido sonrió satisfecho y salió de su habitación.

- Buenas noches querido Anthony! William! Aunque extrañas pero son alegres las noticias del nombramiento de Anthony y no dudé un segundo en hacer esta fiesta en honor a ustedes.

- Lo siento Alan – Habló Albert – Esta fue una decisión mía que no había anunciado ni siquiera al Consejo.

- Y qué harás ahora William?

- Viajaré por el mundo Alan, quiero regresar a África lo antes posible y ver por la salud de las aldeas.

El hombre abrió sus ojos de par en par.

- Jajajajajaja los millonarios somos unos excéntricos. Qué tiene que hacer alguien como tú con esos salvajes?

Anthony y Albert se molestaron pero no era el momento.

- Así es Alan, siempre he sido muy extraño y creo que así seguiré.

- Pasen por favor a mi humilde hogar.

- Anthony! – Llegó corriendo Isabella a saludarlo.

- Isabella…

- Hija! Discúlpenla por favor, está demasiado consentida y algunas veces no sigue las reglas de etiqueta.

Collin sonrió satisfecho cuando vio la asignación de los lugares en la mesa, esa joven Foster había quedado a un lado de Anthony aunque el otro se veía de lo más incómodo pero era hora de continuar con el plan.

- Siempre creí que los Andley era un clan digno de ser estudiado, sus miembros son de lo más peculiares y creo que eso me hace confiar más para depositar nuestras riquezas en sus honorables bancos, nunca me imaginé que aquel joven doctor que asistió a mi operación se convertiría en el jefe del clan Andley, motivos me sobran para fortalecer nuestra amistad y la unión de los Andley con los Foster – Sonrió satisfecho – Acaso no sería lo mejor para las familias joven Andley?

- Sin duda alguna señor Foster, la amistad de las dos familias es importante y nada nos agradaría más que su plena confianza con nosotros cosa que hasta ahora hemos cumplido cabalmente.

- Desde luego que sí, sin embargo externaré mi deseo ante ustedes porque sé que la confianza entre nuestras familias es recíproca cierto?

- Desde luego Alan – Comentó Collin – Por favor faltaba más.

- Bien, mi mayor deseo es la unión de nuestras familias, aprecio demasiado a los Andley y nada me gustaría más que mi única hija quedara cobijada y protegida en su poderosa casa.

Elroy, Albert y Anthony contuvieron el aliento en ese momento.

- Ya ya ya, sé perfectamente que los jóvenes deben decidir su futuro sin embargo creo que mi hija ya lo ha elegido.

- Papá! – Se puso de pie Isabella.

- El motivo de mi invitación no sólo fue felicitarlos por este cambio que asumo fue estudiado a profundidad, también lo hice para anunciar de mi interés en formar una alianza entre los dos emporios pero lo más importante es… que los Andley hagan feliz a mi hija… - Agudizó su mirada – Si mi hija es feliz, yo también estaré contento con ustedes.

Silencio, la amenaza implícita entre sus palabras fue entendida por todos, esa persona no pudo más y se levantó de su silla.

- Un momento… - Habló con claridad Anthony.

- Espera Anthony – Se levantó Collin – Querido Alan, nada nos haría más felices que lograr la alianza Foster-Andley, me gustaría que, los jóvenes se conocieran pues sin duda para lograr un matrimonio adecuado también es necesaria la convivencia, creo que hablo por los chicos para que no se sientan presionados…si las cosas se dan estaremos más que felices Alan.

El hombre no dijo nada pero después de un momento soltó sonora carcajada.

- Jajajajaja tienes razón Collin, no pretendo imponerme sobre la decisión de los jóvenes, tienen mi consentimiento para conocerse mejor y esperaré con ansia las buenas nuevas.

Collin se sentó y volteó a ver a Anthony quien le agradeció internamente el gesto de salvarlo de semejante situación, jamás hubiera esperado que le ayudara. Collin después volteó de reojo con Alan y ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

Durante su regreso a casa el joven de cualquier forma iba meditando seriamente en la posición tan comprometedora en la que se había visto involucrado.

- Tío… creo que lo mejor será hablar con el señor Foster y decirle que eso es imposible.

- Anthony, lo siento…jamás pensé que Alan diría algo así, creo que te metí en más problemas con mi decisión.

- No no es eso tío! Por favor no te sientas mal, pero creo que aprovechó demasiado bien la situación.

Albert asintió.

- Descuida Anthony – Los interrumpió una voz.

- Collin… - El joven de ojos azules volteó a verlo, hasta ese momento había permanecido en profundo silencio.

- Logré darte tiempo con eso para que Alan deje de insistir en esa idea, no negaré que sería lo mejor que nos podría pasar pero… ya bastantes problemas has tenido por nuestra causa.

- Gracias Collin…

El hombre de cabello negro quedó meditando, antes de llegar a esa medida drástica, quizás debería primero hablar con esa chiquilla y agotar las posibilidades.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se encontraba con Albert.

- Qué te ocurre Candy? Estás más distraída que de costumbre jajaja

- Qué? No para nada Albert – Se sonrojó llevando una mano a su mejilla – En dónde está Anthony? Lo has visto?

- No cabe duda que sus corazones se escuchan siempre, míralo Candy ahí viene.

- Hola Candy! Tío! – Los saludó con su alegría habitual.

- Cómo está el nuevo jefe de la familia?

- Tío…ni siquiera me siento como tal – Dijo con modestia.

- Vas al hospital?

- Sí, esta noche tengo guardia, pecosa es hora de irnos, por cierto tío…cuándo es que pretendes regresar a Africa?

- Estoy haciendo los arreglos chicos, no creo que un par de semanas más.

- Se te extrañará mucho Albert – Los dos se entristecieron un poco.

- Vamos chicos, cuántos años estuvieron lejos de mí y se ve que no necesitaron de mi ayuda jajaja.

- Tío, podríamos platicar esta noche por favor? Es algo muy importante.

- Claro que sí, te esperaré en mi despacho a las 8, de qué se trata?

- Es…

- ANTHONY! – Se escuchó una voz femenina.

- Isabella! – Dijeron los 3 al unísono.

- Buenos días a todos, William, Anthony mi padre me ha enviado con ustedes para entender más de los negocios familiares, le dije mil veces que quiero ser doctora pero para que acceda a eso tengo que aprender de nuestras finanzas como su única hija, dice que ya bastante hace mi hermano en Londres como para que no lo apoye jajaja, me ayudarán?

- Lo siento Isabella pero yo no puedo.

- Qué?

- Lo haré yo con gusto Isabella – Se puso de pie Albert – Por favor dime cuál es el horario que mejor te parezca y con gusto te explicaré.

- Vendré todos los días chicos, no importa? – Sonrió pícara.

- Siempre serás bienvenida Isabella – Respondió de nueva cuenta Albert.

- Bien, nosotros debemos irnos – Tomó a Candy de la mano – Adiós Isabella, tío.

- Espera Anthony!

- Qué sucede?

- También tengo un mensaje de mi papá para ti, me ha dicho que quiere regresar a Inglaterra y revisar asuntos pendientes con los Andley antes de irse, como eres el nuevo jefe lo quiere ver directo contigo, espero no te moleste eso William.

- Claro que no….

- Está bien, veré a tu padre Isabella, arreglaré la agenda para este sábado, mi prioridad es y será primero el hospital, hasta luego.

- Genial! Entonces estaré yo también presente para aprender más sobre negocios.

Anthony y Candy se detuvieron ante lo dicho por la joven pero siguieron caminando.

Cuando llegaron se enteraron de que Albert tenía que ir a Nueva York para dar a conocer de la nueva situación con los Ford, a quienes Anthony ya había conocido previamente cuando cerró el contrato con ellos.

Por su parte Anthony había sido requerido a diario por el señor Alan Foster quien sonreía complacido al ver que sus planes iban viento en popa y dejaba a solas a ese joven con su hija para platicar, él estaba siendo paciente, sabía la amenaza de Foster hacia la familia Andley así que tenía que andarse con cuidado pero en cuanto ese señor le exigiera un compromiso lo lamentaría mucho por todos pero lo declinaría rotundamente.

- Collin, necesito hablar contigo.

- Qué sucede Anthony? – Dijo mientras abría una invitación en su despacho.

- La situación con Foster es más que obvia.

- Dale tiempo, él entenderá que esto no es algo que pueda forzar entre dos personas, creo que es lo mejor, así no correremos peligro de perder su cuenta que es la principal para nosotros, mira, la gala organizada por el gobernador del estado es este viernes. Supongo que en la mansión ya se habrá recibido también la invitación.

- Sabes cuándo regresa mi tío? – Preguntó sin dar importancia a esa gala.

- Supongo que regresará para la gala, debemos asistir todos los Andley.

- Está bien – Se puso de pie, se notaba molesto, le gustaba ser conciliador pero que Foster lo presionara de esa manera sutil iba a colmarle el plato.

Collin sonrió y procedió a comunicarse con el periódico más influyente de todo Chicago para publicar esa nota.

Finalmente había logrado localizar a Candy en el hospital y regresaban juntos a casa cuando el joven le avisó sobre esa gala.

- Tienes guardia?

- Lo siento mi amor – Se apenó mucho la joven – Pero ya he solicitado tantos cambios que no quisiera contrariar una vez más a la jefa de enfermeras…

El muchacho de ojos azules suspiró resignado.

- Lo siento Anthony…

- No te preocupes amor, estaré con Archie en ese caso, Annie tampoco irá.

- Será una fiesta de chicos entonces.

- Y por eso mismo será aburrido estar sin ti – La besó en la boca.

- Por cierto la tía abuela quería hablar con nosotros dos Anthony.

- Sobre qué?

- No lo sé, pero me pidió que te lo comentara, por qué no hablamos con ella después de la cena?

Llegó el día de la gran gala y Archie y Anthony se habían despedido de Candy en el hospital, el rubio enamorado había decidido hacer una pequeña escala en el hospital para ver a su prometida, un día entero sin verla para él significaba una eternidad, además que quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien, gesto que agradeció enormemente la chica y se sintió afortunada de estar a lado de alguien como él, sonrió feliz y enamorada en su pequeña oficina en el área de urgencias cuando recordó que traía aquel regalo en su bolso y lo abrió.

- Pero qué hermosa melodía!

- Judy!

- Es una caja musical, te la regaló acaso el doctor Andley?

- Eh…sí Judy – Se ruborizó.

- Wow! Qué detalle más romántico y supongo que la canción es especial para ustedes?

- Bueno….sí…

En ese momento pasó un grupo de enfermeras que vieron con envidia a la rubia.

- Señorita Candice…

- Sí?

- No está permitido traer esa clase de objetos personales a este lugar, es un hospital! Así como sería bueno que midiera su efusividad con su novio cuando se encuentran aquí, no es profesional.

- Yo no…

- Cómo pueden decir eso? Candy siempre se ha mantenido a la altura aquí!

- Judy! – Se sorprendió la joven de que la defendieran.

- Mmhh! No nos importa, el doctor Andley tiene una reputación que cuidar aquí y Candy no es el mejor ejemplo, así que por favor guarda de inmediato esa caja y ve a revisar a los pacientes.

- Pero qué les pasa? – Se molestó su compañera – No les hagas caso Candy, sabes bien que muchas te envidian aquí pero es sólo eso…

Mientras tanto en el salón principal de la casa del gobernador los rumores sobre los cambios en la presidencia Andley se encontraban a la orden del día, al apuesto rubio nunca le parecía que había tenido que saludar a tantas personas en su vida como ese día, pensaba mentalmente en quién sería el sucesor de los Andley si él también renunciaba para quizás dejarle el puesto y rió divertido.

En esos momentos llegaron los Foster con él a saludarlo, fue el turno de la joven Isabella quien se veía como toda una princesa en esa noche, en ese instante Collin Andley dio la señal a una persona quien de inmediato se acercó con ellos y tomó una fotografía.

- Eh? – El rubio volteó.

- Detesto por eso estos eventos cuando el gobierno está involucrado, los reporteros están a la orden del día – Comentó Isabella, después el fotógrafo se volteó tomando otra fotografía a otras personas pareciendo que había sido simplemente casual.

La mesa preparada para los Andley quedó en conjunto con la de los Foster, después el gobernador como era la costumbre en esas galas dio la bienvenida y el agradecimiento a todas esas familias influyentes en el Estado y el país, palabras vacías ni más ni menos de favores recibidos y favores dados, era lo que el joven entendía de lo que se trataban esas reuniones pero al fin y al cabo había que cumplir con la presencia de la familia.

- Buenas noches Alan – Lo saludó el gobernador actual.

- Buenas noches – Se puso de pie.

- Alan ella es tu hija? La pequeña Isabella? – Se sorprendió la esposa del gobernador.

- Así es, Isabella, mi mayor orgullo.

- Pero qué hermosa jovencita, te has convertido en una gran dama.

- Muchas gracias – Hizo una graciosa reverencia.

- Y veo que vienes acompañado de tu novio -Dijo haciendo alusión al rubio heredero - Alan, hacen una pareja realmente adorable y quién mejor que el nuevo presidente de los Andley, sin duda una alianza realmente favorecedora.

- Bueno, Anthony es… - Trató de corregir la chica.

- Muchas gracias Leonor, Timothy, yo también opino lo mismo, no podría estar más feliz si esto llegara a suceder – La interrumpió el señor Foster y sonrió – Tengo una idea, Collin! Collin!

- Qué sucede Alan?

- Mis más queridos amigos, me complace anunciarles esta noche que dado los buenos acontecimientos que han ocurrido entre nuestras familias, mi esposa Ana, mi hija Isabella y yo nos quedaremos un año más en Norteamérica, creo que no tardaremos mucho en anunciar la alianza y compromiso entre dos de las familias más importantes e influyentes que hayan existido en nuestra añorada Inglaterra y Escocia!

Todos los invitados aplaudieron el anuncio del elegante caballero y de inmediato nuevamente ese reportero llegó a tan distinguida mesa a tomar una nueva fotografía.

- Qué fue todo eso? – Levantó una ceja Anthony quien no había estado presente en la conversación anterior.

- Collin – Lo llamó Albert con frialdad – Un paso en falso y estaremos en serios problemas.

- Ha aprovechado la situación a la perfección, hizo un movimiento muy astuto – Se sentó el hombre a un lado de ellos – Mañana mismo revisaré lo que los periódicos comentan sobre esto, por favor vengan a mi casa mañana a primera hora, veremos qué podemos hacer con esto.

La cena fue larga y llena de formalismos pero finalmente lograron escapar de ella y regresar en sus coches por la madrugada.

La bella joven de ojos verdes no había podido dormir bien esa noche al escuchar un comentario de las mucamas que la habían dejado inquieta.

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

_- Es verdad entonces que esa hermosa chica está enamorada del joven Brown?_

_- Sí sí…a leguas se nota, viene aquí todos los días para buscarlo, aunque él ha sabido escapar de su presencia no creo que el pobrecito pueda evadirla para siempre._

_- Me siento mal por la señorita Candy, ella sabrá todo esto?_

_- No lo sé, pero es demasiado obvio para todos, seguramente ya se habrá dado cuenta._

_- Me pregunto qué dirá la señora Elroy de todo esto?_

_- Silencio! – Llegó el ama de llaves – No pierdan tiempo en rumores y vayan de inmediato a trabajar!_

_- Sí señora!_

~~_FIN DE FLASHBACK~~_

Escuchó los carros llegar y cuando los habitantes de la mansión Andley subían a sus respectivas habitaciones, se sentó en el piso y abrió la hermosa cajita musical.

- Qué es lo que debo hacer?...

No tenía caso dormir ya, iban a dar las 6 de la mañana y pronto tendría que irse al hospital, bien, mejor irse de una vez y despejar tontos pensamientos de la cabeza así que sin avisar a nadie se arregló, bajó a desayunar y fue en ese momento en el que el mayordomo llevó el periódico a la mesa, una fotografía llamó su atención.

"_LA ALIANZA MÁS PROMETEDORA ENTRE NORTEAMERICA Y NUESTRA ANTIGUA REINA MADRE: FOSTER CONFIRMA UNION CON LOS ANDLEY Y QUIZÁS UN ANUNCIO DE COMPROMISO"_

Al pie de la nota se desplegaba la fotografía de Anthony con Isabella juntos y después el artículo más extendido.

Candy palideció totalmente, Isabella ya se lo había advertido, por qué no lo pensó mejor? Ahora qué haría? Qué figura tan importante era ella como para desafiar a la dinastía Andley y a los Foster por el hombre que amaba? _Anthony…._

Tomó su bolso y se alejó inmediatamente de ahí, eran las 6:30 de la mañana y aún él no bajaba, mejor, que no la viera en ese estado o se preocuparía demasiado por allá, lo conocía y sabía las palabras que él le diría para que no se preocupara por eso.

- Señorita Candy! Señorita Candy! Espere la llevaré al hospital! – Gritó el chofer.

- No gracias! Prefiero ir sola esta vez – Volteó a verlo y siguió caminando de prisa, al llegar a la entrada de la mansión se encontró con una imponente figura.

- Por favor venga conmigo, tengo algo muy importante qué hablar con usted.

La joven retrocedió dos pasos.

- Es sobre Anthony supongo…

- Así es, estoy muy preocupado por ustedes dos, venga conmigo y después la llevaré al hospital.

Su rostro se llenó de determinación, asintió y subió al carruaje.

- Los Andley están amenazados?!

- Así es, Foster ha visto que su hija está profundamente enamorada de Anthony y lo único que nos pide para continuar con nuestra sociedad es el compromiso y matrimonio entre ellos dos…

- Anthony…él no…él no lo haría!

- Sé que por honor no lo hará, sin embargo, sería Anthony capaz de salvarnos a todos nosotros para no caer en la ruina?

Ella quedó muda.

- He venido a pedirle algo muy sencillo señorita Candy, lo pensé muy bien antes de tomar una decisión, para evitar mayores sufrimientos para todos….será necesario que sea usted quien deje a Anthony.

La mortal frase dicha por él la sintió peor que una herida en su cuerpo…dejar a Anthony? Justo cuando…sus ojos temblaron y volteó a ver nueva cuenta a su interlocutor.

- Me pide un imposible señor Collin….si él es mi vida cómo he de vivir sin mi vida misma?

- Veo que lo amas de verdad pero, él sufrirá demasiado, Foster es implacable en los negocios y lo será en esto también, si tú lo dejaras, él podría cumplir cabalmente con ese compromiso y no verse entre el deber y el amor.

- Jamás podría hacerle eso a Anthony! Además él nunca permitiría que algo así nos separara…yo jamás podría provocarle semejante dolor!

- Por amor señorita Candy, por amor sería capaz de tomar este trago amargo y de dolor por el bien de quien ama?

Ella quedó en silencio.

- Sería capaz señorita Candy de llevar a Anthony al límite de sus fuerzas y con ello a una gran pérdida para los Andley? La hija adoptiva de William Albert Andley se levantará contra la propia familia que la adoptó?

- Yo…

- Sería capaz de cargar con el dolor de los dos por el propio bien de quien ama?

- No puedo… - Su voz se entrecortó – No puedo….

- Vamos, la llevaré al hospital, por favor piense en ello…no la presionaré más con esto, olvídelo.

Finalmente se bajó de ese carruaje con la mirada más triste que hubiera tenido en su vida y ni siquiera se despidió de ese hombre.

- Esto es completamente distinto a cuando Albert se opuso a mi boda con Neil, esta vez no es así….debo hablar con Anthony! – Comenzó a correr para buscarlo, seguramente a esas horas él ya había llegado pero se encontró con que estaba asistiendo una cirugía y se alejó de ahí.

Pero lo que no sabía es que el bondadoso joven había leído la nota del periódico también esa mañana y le habían informado que antes que él ella había estado ahí y le habían entregado el periódico, está de más decir por qué no la había encontrado, así que tan pronto puso pie fuera del quirófano corrió a toda prisa para buscarla, finalmente la encontró bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- Candy!

Volteó su rostro y se encontró con la figura de su novio a unos pasos de ella, ambos se observaron a los ojos y ella no supo qué decir, finalmente él se acercó.

- Leíste la nota del periódico – Afirmó.

Ella desvió su mirada de él y asintió.

- Por qué dudas mi amor? Dudas de mí o dudas en enfrentar a aquellos que piensan que somos piezas de ajedrez a las cuales pueden mover a su antojo?

- Anthony…

- Sabes bien que en el momento en que lo decidamos dejamos todo esto atrás, si tú estás de acuerdo lo haremos así, no tengo ningún miedo en enfrentarme a todos ellos.

Ella sonrió levemente, su Anthony siempre tan valiente y seguro de sus decisiones, pero…es eso lo que ella quería para él?

- No sucederá amor, te lo aseguro, confías en mí cierto? – Puso las manos en sus delicados hombros.

Asintió y él la abrazó con fuerza, jamás pensó que el tema con los Foster llegaría a esas dimensiones.

Pero las invitaciones y las reuniones urgentes seguían llamando a los jóvenes Andley, Foster sabía que tenía el as por el mango, esta vez ni siquiera Elroy había podido interceder.

En una ocasión la cena terminó tan tarde que los Foster ofrecieron hospedaje a sus distinguidos invitados. Anthony se había despertado muy temprano esa mañana y salió a los jardines de esa hermosa mansión.

- Creo que por fin mi padre cederá.

- Isabella..

- Buen día Anthony, no sabía que te despertabas tan temprano – Colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

- Buenos días Isabella.

- No te preocupes querido Anthony, le he demostrado a mi padre que he aprendido mucho con ayuda de todos ustedes y con esto ya no podrá negarme el acceso a la escuela de medicina…te ocurre algo? – Se acercó y colocó una mano en su mejilla.

Anthony se dio cuenta de que la muchacha no se había dado cuenta de que su padre intentaba hacer, ponerla en su contra? No, no podía hacer eso, no es algo que un hombre haría, suspiró y se alejó un poco de ella.

- No es nada Isabella.

- Anthony….me gustaría que…. Me dieras una oportunidad… - Finalmente tomó valor la hermosa dama.

- Únicamente puedo ser amigo tuyo Isabella, como tal, siempre contarás conmigo.

- Te están obligando cierto? – Se refirió a lo que le había dicho su padre, que él estaba por obligación con Candy, pero Anthony lo entendió al revés.

- Eres una buena persona Isabella pero, nunca podría hacer algo así por obligación, no soy títere de nadie.

- Estás muy tenso Anthony, ven – Lo tomó de la mano e intentó correr – Vayamos a mi vivero, te animarás!

- Es…espera Isabella!

Albert se encontraba meditando desde su despacho, acaso debía intervenir? Hablar por su sobrino para evitarle todos esos problemas? Sin duda no es algo que Anthony desearía que él hiciera pero…

- Y bien William? – Se levantó un miembro del Consejo – No entendemos cuál es el problema aquí, los dos son jóvenes, la hija de Foster es considerada una de las más hermosas de Inglaterra, por qué Anthony no ha formalizado nada?

- Te recuerdo que Anthony ama a alguien más y eso…

- Ya sé qué nos dirás, el amor es lo más importante – Se molestó otro – Pero ahora no estamos en posición de darnos el lujo de elegir con quién contraer matrimonio, lo que Foster ha pedido está demasiado claro!

- Anthony debe casarse con Isabella Foster!

- Sí, debe hacerlo!

- Les dije que no lo hará si él no está de acuerdo! – Se puso de pie Albert con mirada tajante y desafiante.

- Mañana será llamado a la sala del Consejo William y ni tú ni nadie podrá evitar que ceda ante nuestra petición.

Diciendo esto la larga comitiva del Consejo Andley salió de la mansión de Chicago mientras que una vivaz joven de mirada verde y transparente corría por otro pasillo para que no la vieran, no se trataba ya solo de ella y su separación de él…se trataba de él y su felicidad!

La tarde cayó sobre la mansión Andley, finalmente el joven galeno pudo terminar su turno en el Hospital y se dirigió a ella, decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, mañana sería un día pesado así que quiso impregnarse de la paz del rosedal cuando una canción llamó su atención.

- Candy… - Suavizó su voz.

- Anthony! – Volteó de inmediato y apretó la caja musical que tenía en sus manos.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado mi obsequio – Sonrió feliz aún cuando sintiera como si una enorme piedra lo estuviera sofocando.

- Es hermosa Anthony…cómo no ha de gustarme y además tengo esto siempre conmigo… - Sacó un pequeño collar que llevaba debajo de su vestido y le mostró el anillo que había colocado en él, al verlo, la mirada del joven se iluminó más que los astros.

- Eres mi prometida mi amor, lamento no haber podido anunciarlo aún pero…

- No te preocupes Anthony, sé por lo que estás pasando en estos momentos – Trató de sonreír.

- No! Eso no justifica nada Candy, mañana me enfrentaré al Consejo y a Alan Foster – Dijo con decisión.

- Anthony! – Se sorprendió la rubia.

- No pienso perder un minuto más de todas estas tonterías, traté de darle tiempo al señor Foster para que se diera cuenta pero él aún insiste en esto y nos está lastimando a nosotros dos, no lo permitiré más!

- Espera Anthony… no tendrán problemas los Andley con eso? Serás feliz sabiendo que condenaste a la familia?

- Condenar? Condenar dices Candy! Eso no es condenar a nada, perder una cuenta no es condenar a nadie, no seré un muñeco de todos ellos!

- Entonces… dirás que no? Anthony – Se levantó y llegó a donde él – Lo harás porque es tu decisión o por cumplir con tu compromiso conmigo?

- Qué quieres decir Candy?

- Porque si es por la promesa que me hiciste yo…

- Tú eres más importante que todos los Andley Candy, perdóname por hacerte pasar por todo esto… - Bajó su rostro afligido.

- No…no es tu culpa Anthony! Soy yo quien teme que algún día tu oposición a todo lo que se te dice y por estar conmigo llegue a un límite y te canses…

- Eso jamás amor! – De pronto recordó algo – Candy, has visto las fotografías de los periódicos ciertos?

- Eh?...sí…las vi…

- Confías en mi cierto?

- Sí! Aunque… no puedo dejar de sentirme molesta aún y cuando sepa la verdad – Se volteó – Perdóname por ser tan caprichosa…

- No lo eres pecosa, yo me sentiría igual que tú… - La abrazó por su espalda – Sólo quería decírtelo porque ahora más que nunca tú y yo debemos estar unidos.

- Es verdad mi amor – Tembló ante ese contacto íntimo.

- Muy bien, no se hable más, mañana pondré todo en claro y afrontaré las consecuencias de mi decisión.

- Anthony – Su mente tomó una decisión – Puedo estar presente mañana contigo?

- Pero… no creo que sea el mejor ambiente para ti mi amor, será difícil.

- Necesito estar contigo y apoyarte Anthony…. Por favor…

El joven de ojos amables suspiró…no…definitivamente esos sujetos levantarían la voz y podrían ofenderla.

- Será mejor que no amor, compréndeme por favor, no quiero que te lastimen de alguna manera, además….es mi decisión las que les estaré dando a conocer.

Candy lo observó mejor, definitivamente su pobre y adorado Anthony se encontraba bajo mucha presión pero bien sabía ella que él era más fuerte de lo que ellos pensaban y lo vio con orgullo y admiración.

- Mi adorada Candy, no sé qué sucederá mañana….solo te pido que confíes en mí por favor….espérame en la tarde en el muelle, dependiendo de los resultados yo…

- Qué sucede amor?

- Me esperarás en el muelle? Prepararé ahora todo para que te reciban en el yate, espera por mí…

Ella sonrió y asintió.

- Gracias pequeña…. – La abrazó por la cintura y con su mano libre recorrió con su dedo pulgar su cuello, su pecho, tan suavemente hasta llegar al anillo que llevaba a la altura de su corazón logrando que su prometida se agitara al tocarla y verla de la manera en que la veía – Este anillo luce hermoso en tu mano amor, es el lugar en donde debe brillar pero….que lo lleves aquí en tu corazón tan cerca de ti es…

- Anthony….

Él cerró sus ojos y la besó larga y lentamente, con la fuerza con que el fuego vivo lo quemaba internamente en esos momentos hacia ella.

A la mañana siguiente despide a su prometido, lo había alcanzado mientras éste salía presuroso por la entrada principal terminando de arreglar su chaqueta y su ceño se había profundizado mucho, subió a su coche, elevó su mirada al cielo y después avanzó.

Estacionó su coche y prácticamente brincó de él, su caminar era enérgico y seguro, no se detuvo ante nada ni ante nadie hasta llegar finalmente al salón principal del honorable Consejo Andley y abrió las puertas de par en par.

- Anthony! Esta no es la manera de anunciarte.

- He venido aquí para darles a conocer mi decisión – Respondió en voz alta y segura.

- Me alegro que finalmente hayas recapacitado Anthony – Comentó uno de los ancianos – Anunciemos de inmediato esto en la prensa, Foster se alegrará.

Los murmullos entre el resto de los miembros comenzaron. _Finalmente pensó con la cabeza, ya era hora!_

- He decidido continuar mi amistad con la señorita Foster y con Alan Foster como hasta ahora lo he hecho pero en ningún momento existirá el compromiso que todos esperan.

- QUÉ HAS DICHO?! – Se levantó el siguiente al mando luego de Collin – Dijiste que habías venido a…

- A darles a conocer mi decisión, eso es todo – Lo retó con la mirada – Jamás dije cosa contraria.

- PERO…..SABES LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA MUCHACHO?! FOSTER JAMAS PERDONARÁ UNA OFENSA COMO ESTA! NOS ESTÁS CONDENANDO!

- Y DESDE CUÁNDO LOS VALIENTES ANDLEY CEDEN ANTE PRESIONES?!

- Qué harás cuando perdamos a nuestro principal cliente y socio?! Sabes la fortuna que escapará de nuestras manos?!

- Soy consciente de eso!

- ENTONCES EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS PENSANDO?! EL CONSEJO SE OPONE ROTUNDAMENTE ASÍ COMO SE OPONE A TU MATRIMONIO CON ESA CHIQUILLA ENTENDISTE!

- USTEDES NO VAN A DECIRME QUÉ HACER! IRÉ CON FOSTER AHORA MISMO Y HABLARÉ CON LA VERDAD!

- NO IRÁS A NINGUN LADO HASTA QUE SOLUCIONEMOS ESTO! SABES QUE YA HASTA EL GOBERNADOR Y TODA LA SOCIEDAD SABE DE TUS PRETENSIONES CON ISABELLA?

- Mis pretensiones….. ESO SÓLO FUE UNA SUCIA MANIPULACION! – Gritó furioso.

- ESA NIÑA TE TIENE IDIOTIZADO!

- LE PROHIBO QUE HABLE DE MI NOVIA DE ESA MANERA! CREE QUE SOY UN ESTUPIDO?

- Te arrepentirás de esto muchachillo…. – Trató de serenarse – Acaso podrás con tu cargo de conciencia por haber llevado a los Andley a la ruina? Podrás vivir con eso?

El rubio lo observó furioso, mientras tanto afuera la alta figura de Collin Andley escuchaba todo con el rostro más serio que la jovencita que lo acompañaba le hubiera visto, su mirada se nubló en ese instante.

- LO PERDERÁS TODO ANTHONY! TU FORTUNA, LAKEWOOD, TODO! ESTA VEZ NO SERÁS TU QUIEN SE NOS ABANDONES…..TU FAMILIA TE ABANDONARA A TI!

- BASTA! – Se levantó Albert a poner un alto a la situación – Confío plenamente en Anthony, sé que él logrará solucionar todo esto!

- Crees que Foster ablandará su corazón diciéndole algo así? NO SEAMOS INGENUOS WILLIAM!

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y todos voltearon hacia ella, el hombre cedía el paso a esa hermosa joven de ojos verdes que aunque al inicio dudosa finalmente dio un paso y después le siguió él.

El rubio abrió sus ojos sin poder creer la visión frente a él.

- ….Candy….

- Buenas tardes caballeros – Se quitó su sombrero Collin – Lamento llegar tarde pero la señorita Candice White Andley me ha solicitado una audiencia con todos nosotros y no podía negarme.

- Collin! Qué hiciste…?

La rubia negó con la cabeza antes de que Anthony pensara mal de él.

- Vine por mi propia cuenta Anthony…

- Candy….

- Buenas tardes señores.

La mirada analítica de todos los presentes se posó sobre la recién llegada.

- Anthony… - Se acercó Collin al joven – Esta jovencita quiere hablar con nosotros y creo saber su decisión…Sé bien que antes no me interesé por ella en lo absoluto pero ahora todo lo que me queda decir sobre ella es que su ejemplo de valor y honor no pasarán desapercibidos jamás para los Andley.

- Qué quiere decir?... Candy…qué quiere decir Collin? – Abrió sus ojos de cielo.

La joven parpadeó un poco.

- Qué tienes que decirnos jovencita? En estos momentos Anthony se encontraba discutiendo de un asunto muy importante para todos nosotros, qué puede ser más importante que eso que una jovencita como tú hayas interrumpido al Consejo?

- Vine a decirle algo muy importante a Anthony y su situación con la señorita Isabella Foster – Sus hermosos ojos verdes se encendieron con decisión.

- Candy…qué..? – El joven no cabía en su asombro.

- Nos alegra mucho entonces que haya recapacitado, por favor hable con él y dígale que es lo mejor para todos – Comentó alguien.

El muchacho se puso pálido, acaso Candy iba a…..?

- Tendrás muchos problemas Anthony con esta decisión – Ahora se dirigió a él.

- Candy! Eso lo sé perfectamente!

- No es justo para ti que cargues con el peso de los Andley solo.

- Eso jamás me ha impedido salir adelante Candy – El pobre joven estaba realmente asustado ante lo que ella decía y sintió que su mundo se vendría abajo si ella…

- Quizás te canses a mitad del camino – Llegó con él y colocó una mano en su mejilla – No quiero que sufras más…

- Qué estás pensando hacer? – Abrió sus ojos y observó sus verdes ojos cristalinos.

- Puede una hija del Hogar de Pony acaso desobedecer al Consejo Andley y a la poderosa familia Foster?...Acaso tengo el derecho…..

- Nos alegra que por lo menos uno de ustedes dos haya entrado en razón, nos aseguraremos de su bienestar señorita Andley.

- No quiero que pases por esto solo mi adorado Anthony…ya no más…. – Continuó hablándole solo a él.

Anthony estaba por primera vez mudo en su vida, acaso ella no confió lo suficiente en él? Iba a rendirse?!

- Y por eso – Cerró sus ojos y los abrió más determinados y brillantes que nunca – He venido aquí contigo, para enfrentar la ira de los Andley y de los Foster juntos, a cargar el peso que llevas sobre tus hombros.

El alma le volvió al joven rubio y ella le sonrió esplendorosamente mientras lo tomaba de ambas manos.

- Ya has sufrido demasiado mi amor, así salgamos sin nada de este edificio lo tendremos todo porque tu mano y mi mano estarán siempre unidas.

- Candy…. – Sus ojos de cielo se nublaron y lo único que atinó fue a abrazarla fervorosamente como quien resguarda en sus brazos a lo más valioso del mundo.

Los que observaban la escena estaban estupefactos y ninguno podía hablar, por su parte Collin quien de entre todos sus cálculos jamás pensó que esa chiquilla lo habría citado para decir eso frente a todos lo sacó de los estribos y palideció.

- Un momento ustedes dos! – Gritó Bryce Andley – Esto es una locura! Señorita, acaso ha venido a desafiar al consejo usted también?! Tiene idea de la situación crítica en la que nos encontramos?! Eso no lo permitiremos!

- Porque a quien debo honrar es a mi corazón, Anthony me enseñó eso, por eso debo estar en donde mi corazón lo está y ese es a lado de él.

- JAMAS LOS ANDLEY PERMITIRÁN QUE USTEDES DOS UNAN SUS VIDAS! USTED SOLAMENTE ES UNA…

- MIDA BIEN SUS PALABRAS! – Saltó Anthony – SU NOMBRE ES CANDICE WHITE ANDLEY Y ES MI PROMETIDA!

Archie y Albert se sorprendieron mucho ante la inesperada noticia, está de más decir la ira que esa noticia generó en el resto de los Andley.

- Así que piensan ustedes dos chiquillos que podrán continuar con su amor mientras que la pérdida millonaria que tendrán los Andley no los va a afectar? Quiero saber si sus conciencias podrán con eso! Qué harás Anthony? Rogarle acaso a Foster para que no retire sus cuentas de nuestro banco? Te hincarás ante él?! – Espetó otro.

- Ningún Andley se hincará ante él ni ante nadie! Yo, Anthony Brown Andley jamás escúchelo bien jamás rogaré a nadie por un favor! Estoy consciente de mi decisión y por eso iré en este mismo instante a verlo, en el momento en el que un Andley se doblegue ante una amenaza entonces ha dejado de ser un Andley! No regresé con ustedes para sacrificarme de esta manera, no en base a una mentira!

- ANTHONY BRONW ANDLEY! CANDICE WHITE ANDLEY! ESTÁN DESAFIÁNDONOS? ESTÁN OSANDO CONTRADECIR A LA FAMILIA FOSTER Y SU ANTIGUO LINAJE?!

El rubio tomó la mano de Candy y se situaron frente a todos.

- Si seguir a mi corazón y unir mi vida a la persona que he amado toda mi vida significa desafiar… entonces sí, estoy desafiando a los Andley y a los Foster, si no aceptar ser quien se sacrifique para que los registros de los Andley no pierdan esa fortuna es desafiar, entonces sí, estoy desafiándolos a ustedes… la gloriosa historia de estos apellidos no me van a amedrentar.

- Sé que para ustedes yo no tengo ningún derecho de hacer lo que estoy haciendo ahora y pensarán que por mi culpa los Andley se encuentran ahora en este gran problema pero… desde el momento en que Anthony eligió su camino yo no puedo dejar de hacer otra cosa que apoyarlo, fuera el camino que eligiera conmigo o lejos de mí y yo me prometí hacer todo lo posible por no volver a ver nunca más su rostro triste y si me voy lejos de él… estaré traicionando su amor.

Anthony nunca pudo sentirse más orgulloso de su Candy, volteó a verla y con su pecho lleno de amor y devoción hacia ella le sonrió y reforzó la unión de sus manos mientras que el comité había quedado sin habla y el silencio reinó.

- Mi amor – Se escuchó su profunda voz y le sonrió – Es hora de irnos…

Ella regresó la sonrisa, sabía a qué se refería, irían donde los Foster y afrontarían las consecuencias juntos.

No dijeron más, simplemente salieron del elegante y enorme salón y cerraron la puerta.

Collin salió de prisa, muy de prisa sin decir nada a nadie, su rostro estaba desfigurado de ira, _son unos estúpidos! _Debía hacer algo y antes de que llegaran con Alan Foster!

- Pero mi amor qué hacemos aquí…?

La besó largamente en la boca, estaba lleno de ansiedad por sentir sus labios, por expresar su admiración por ella.

- Espérame en este lugar por favor… - Le dijo tan pronto separó sus labios a milímetros de los de ella.

- Pero aún tenemos que ir con el señor Foster..,.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Fuiste muy valiente mi pequeña pecosa, has renovado mi fe y mi esperanza y estoy seguro de que saldré airoso, ya hiciste mucho por mí hoy y no quiero que pases por ese momento tan difícil.

- Pero…

- Sshhh… estamos juntos en esto no es verdad? – Acarició su cabello.

- Te estaré esperando Anthony! – Lo abrazó y él cerró sus ojos concentrándose en su calidez.

- Muy bien – Ahora se dirigió a la otra persona – Esta noche partiremos al lugar de siempre, por favor preparen su camarote.

- Enseguida señor.

- Muchas gracias! Mi amor, he enviado por mi tío y los demás para que vengan aquí, hoy haré nuestro anuncio a todos.

Los ojos de ella brillaron ilusionados y él sonrió.

- Creo que sería buena idea usaras tu anillo como debe ser amor – La volvió a besar y se despidió de ella – Te veré por la noche pecosa.

- Te estaré esperando! – Se despidió mientras el joven continuaba con su trayecto hacia la alta e imponente mansión Foster.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar lentamente esa hermosa y acogedora habitación envuelta en sábanas azules y cortinas blancas rodeada de muebles de madera, la leña en la chimenea estaba llegando a su fin y una delgada columna de humo se elevaba por ese alto túnel.

_Qué hermoso lugar es este!... La mucama me dijo que esperara aquí pero…. – _Volteó hacia todas partes y al ver que se encontraba sola esa persona decidió entrar con cuidado.

El suave sonido de los pájaros que se habían posado sobre la ventana fueron despertando a la persona aunque algo aturdida y al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de que su visión estaba borrosa y quien había entrado a esa íntima habitación observó que aún se encontraba en su lecho, se sonrojó al ver su camisa abierta y su torso desnudo y sin poder evitarlo se asomó un poco más…_Hermoso…_pensó.

Pasó una mano por sus ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir su visión nuevamente se nubló pero alcanzó a distinguir esos grandes ojos verdes que amaba…un momento…al volverse la imagen más nítida se dio cuenta de quién estaba frente a él y su mirada se abrió desmesuradamente.

- Isabella…!

La chica sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

Aquí estoy Anthony…gracias por invitarme, es el lugar más hermoso que he visto - No le importó que él estuviera acostado sobre la cama de su habitación.

La imagen de los jóvenes en aquella gran invitación retumbó en la mente de Candy abriéndose el suelo bajo sus pies, corrió y corrió desconsolada hasta encerrarse en su habitación, en su dolor, abrió la caja musical que él le había regalado y la suave música del vals comenzó a sonar….._Anthony….Anthony tú...? _

Las lágrimas de la chica rodaron hasta humedecer su almohada.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola amigas!

Jeje...Espero no decepcionarlas porque no es un capítulo, es más bien un mensaje mío, no, no es nada malo, estoy trabajando en el capítulo para continuar con las Anthony-aventuras.

Sino que más bien me entró la iluminación y como agradecimiento por su lectura y comentarios estaba pensando en recopilar las canciones que he puesto en el fic y las imágenes en las que me basé para ciertas escenas de la historia para enviarlas a las que lo quisieran claro está, muchas canciones son japonesas así que no estoy segura si será de su agrado XD pero igual quería decirles de este regalo y el regalo CLARO incluye el anillo de compromiso :D jiji que en lo personal estoy enamoradísima de él.

A las fans de este niño rubio hermoso y que lo aman tanto como yo (no más que yo claro porque sería imposible) pueden solicitarme el regalo a:

desiree_li80

Saluditos! Aaaaaah por cierto no me vayan a odiar a Isabella, cualquier que estaría en su lugar de nosotras haría lo mismo o no? jeje mmm sigo en modo travieso con esta chica creo que intentará hacer caer a nuestro niño XD y si lo duermo y le da un beso? jijiji


	22. Chapter 22

**ALCANZANDO AL DESTINO**

**CAPÍTULO XVIII.** **EL CORAZÓN ARDE EN ROJO**

Sus ojos azules de él temblaron ante la sorpresa de la chica que se había acercado a él en ese lugar, qué diablos estaba pasando?!

- Isabella! – Se levantó de golpe – Qué haces aquí?! – De pronto su visión se tornó nuevamente borrosa y se mareó un poco.

- Te encuentras bien? – Se preocupó la chica.

Al tranquilizarse recorrió el lugar en donde se encontraba….ese lugar… - En dónde estamos?

- Anthony… - Se ruborizó furiosamente – Lo siento, no fue mi intención entrar sin tu permiso…yo…la mucama me dijo que esperara por ti en la sala…

La joven de cabello de ébano no entendió la pregunta de él.

El apuesto rubio estaba más que confundido, no recordaba nada, llevó una mano a su cabeza y la pasó por sus dorados cabellos.

- Me retiro Anthony, lamento la intromisión – Volteó hacia la ventana – Pasar estos días en este lugar será maravilloso! Muchas gracias por decidir darme una oportunidad.

El galeno de ojos azules quedó boquiabierto y cuando la chica cerró la puerta se levantó a toda prisa y se asomó por la ventana sorprendiéndose demasiado con lo que encontró.

Un paisaje verde sinfín, se encontraban en la mitad de un profundo bosque, lo único que alcanzaba a ver eran los enormes robles y pinos que había en ese solitario lugar, pronto se dio cuenta de que un lago se encontraba al pie del lugar en donde estaba y de la sorpresa pasó a la sospecha y al enojo profundizando terriblemente su ceño.

- Cómo rayos llegue a este lugar?

Llevó una mano a su frente, ciertamente al tratar de recordar su mente se encontraba en blanco hasta que en un pequeño momento de lucidez recordó la última vez que había visto a Candy en el muelle del Lago Michigan, como una película en su mente llegaron las escenas de su desafío al Consejo, Candy había entrado con él y después se habían despedido.

- Me despedí de Candy cuando iba a dirigirme a la mansión Foster pero…no puedo recordar más! – Se desesperó y abrió mucho sus ojos – Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde ese momento?

Caminó de un lado a otro mientras abotonaba su camisa y acomodaba su saco, evidentemente pensó que había sostenido alguna clase de lucha con quien o quienes lo habían llevado hasta ahí, se preparó para bajar, estaba muy desconcertado, acaso esto era una pesadilla?

- Isabella, ella debe saber lo que sucedió! – Sin estar dispuesto a perder un minuto más en ese lugar bajó a toda prisa por las escaleras.

- Anthony! – Se alegró la joven llenándose de la visión del joven que bajaba.

- Isabella necesitamos hablar.

- Ya está el desayuno listo, ven! – Lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia el comedor.

- No comes nada? – Se sorprendió.

- No tengo apetito gracias – Retiró su plato – Más bien dime qué estamos haciendo aquí? Yo no recuer…

- Papá me dijo que tenía una invitación de los Andley en una de sus casas de campo, recibimos tu mensaje donde me decías que querías hablar conmigo y con el permiso de mi padre me invitabas a este lugar.

- EH? – Abrió sus bellos ojos azules de par en par.

- Así que ayer preparé mis cosas y llegué por la noche aunque papá no estuvo de acuerdo con que viajara de noche pero es que simplemente no podía esperar a verte! La mucama me llevó a mi habitación anoche, hoy por la mañana me di cuenta de que no había nadie más en la casa – Se ruborizó – Fue por eso que recorriendo este hermoso chalet llegué a tu habitación sin querer….

- Dices que yo ya estaba aquí desde anoche?! – Se levantó y corrió hacia la entrada de la hermosa cabaña.

- Espera Anthony! Qué ocurre? Estás muy extraño hoy… - Corrió tras él encontrándose con él afuera de la entrada principal – Anthony….

El rubio volteó hacia todas partes, se dio cuenta de que el lugar era cuidado por alguien evidentemente, había un camino que al parecer podía llevar a otros lugares como el que ellos estaban…pero…en dónde rayos estaban los dos! No conocía esa zona y no había ningún coche ni carruaje.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andley los cercanos a la pareja estaban totalmente desconcertados.

- Qué clase de mensaje es éste que Anthony manda? Que no nos preocupemos por él? "Necesito pensar las cosas y reconsiderar mi situación con los Foster…." – Abrió sus ojos azules el jefe del clan y después volteó a ver a la rubia.

- Candy – Intervino Archie – Tú sabes lo que ha sucedido? Si él nos mandó llamar ayer para que fuéramos contigo, dijo que iba a dar un anuncio muy importante.

- Yo…. no lo sé Archie – Habló con voz trémula – No sé qué es lo que sucedió! – Cerró sus puños, no podía creerlo, no podía creer que Anthony no regresara esa noche y les enviara semejante mensaje! Su mente era un caos.

- Descuida Candy – Se acercó Albert – Algo ocurrió, definitivamente, iré ahora mismo con Alan Foster, ahí debe ser donde lo vieron la última vez y el por qué de la decisión de Anthony.

- Iré contigo!

- Será mejor que no Candy, la situación es delicada con esa familia en estos momentos.

Observaba por la ventana de su despacho, no tardarían mucho en ir con ellos y hacer preguntas, afortunadamente su esposa no estaba en la ciudad y todo se había dado oportunamente para urdir ese plan, sin embargo no dejaba de sentirse intranquilo, qué le diría ella si se enteraba de que había sido partícipe? Estaba demasiado interesado en la cuantiosa fortuna de ese joven y en lograr obtener algún porcentaje en la participación de esos negocios pero sobre todo, sabía que lo había hecho por ella.

- Collin…estás seguro de esto?

- No te preocupes Alan, él es muy terco pero yo puedo serlo más, esta vez no habrá nada que pueda hacer para negar un compromiso y tu hija estará más que feliz.

- Pero… - Se sentó en el sillón café – Este escape que se supone que hicieron por amor…no lo sabrá nadie más cierto? No quiero que mi hija quede como una…

- Una pareja de enamorados, jóvenes de las familias aristocráticas más importantes que se aman y pronto han de casarse.

El mayordomo tocó a la puerta.

- Qué sucede?

- El señor William Andley ha solicitado verlo mi señor, dice que es urgente.

Collin sonrió y el otro suspiró.

- Iré a verlo enseguida – Se puso de pie – Collin…

- Claro que iré, descuida Alan.

Albert trataba de serenarse pero lo único que hacía era pensar en mil teorías, volteó hacia las enormes escaleras del lugar, también sería conveniente hablar con Isabella, ojalá se diera cuenta de su presencia.

- William! Qué gusto me da verte, precisamente hoy mismo pensaba ir a verte.

- Alan….- Después volteó a ver a quien lo acompañaba – Collin! Qué haces aquí?

- Tranquilo tranquilo muchacho, Alan me avisó anoche de algo que me dejó por demás sorprendido y por eso vine a verlo a primera hora esta mañana.

- No entiendo…

- Pasemos a mi despacho William por favor…

Albert iba detrás de ellos, observando a las dos figuras y cerró sus puños.

- Y bien William, qué era aquello urgente que me tenías que decir.

- Se trata de mi sobrino Anthony, el día de ayer iba a venir a verte a este lugar, la última vez que lo vimos fue cuando se dirigía hacia aquí y a partir de ahí no sabemos nada de él.

- He de decirte que yo tampoco lo he visto William.

- Qué? Entonces no vino aquí?!

- No lo vi pero…recibimos un mensaje suyo.

- Puedo verlo?

El aludido le entregó el mensaje y el otro lo leyó con rapidez.

- Evidentemente, si venía a enfrentarse conmigo creo que lo pensó mejor, fue por eso que decidí darle esta oportunidad William, lo conozco y sé que podía confiarle mi hija a él.

- Entonces Isabella…

- No está – Cerró sus ojos – Como podrás leer en esta invitación que ofrece a los Foster sabe que no puede eludir algo tan grande como lo que deseo que suceda, supongo que se arrepintió finalmente y decidió darle la oportunidad a mi hija que tanto merece, lo hablé con ella y aún desconociendo el resultado de lo que hablen, le di mi permiso para que fuera, desde luego con su dama de compañía.

Albert quedó lívido, por qué Anthony hizo semejante cosa cuando con los Andley había gritado a los cuatro vientos que Candy era su prometida…qué diablos pasó?!

- Pero….él no vino aquí entonces? – Se negaba a creerlo.

- No, no lo vimos esa tarde, he de decirte que nunca había visto a mi hija tan feliz como cuando leyó la nota y yo estoy muy complacido – Se levantó le hombre y extendió su mano a Albert – Esto significa que dentro de muy poco los nombres Andley y Foster recorrerán las noticias de todo el mundo jajajaja.

Albert no atinó a decir nada, volteó a ver a Collin.

- Estoy tan sorprendido como tú William, siempre él desafió mi orden y al final lo había entendido, ahora no sé qué pensar pero no te mentiré diciendo que me alegra su resolución final.

El rubio de cabello largo no supo qué pensar, sabía todas las mentiras que Collin había dicho antes sin embargo no creía que el propio padre de la chica se prestara a eso, además la actitud de Collin con Anthony y Candy había cambiado últimamente y Anthony no había visto a Isabella antes…entonces por qué?

- Regresaré a la mansión Alan, gracias por tu información – Dijo con semblante serio, _Cómo se lo explicaré a Candy? _

- Si quieres puedo rastrear su paradero William – Se ofreció Collin – Fue irresponsable de su parte no decir a cuáles de las villas de los Andley en Illionis se dirigió, sin embargo no creo que haya sido muy lejos…

- No muy lejos… - Dijo más para sí Albert – Tengo que irme!

Collin sonrió con complacencia, no tardarían mucho en ubicarlo y sabía que esa chiquilla iría a buscarlo…y al encontrarlo lo vería en ese solitario chalet conviviendo con Isabella Foster, fin de la historia, volteó de reojo a ver a Alan y salió del lugar.

- ESO NO ES VERDAD! – Gritó desesperada.

- Candy… lo siento pero es todo lo que pude averiguar con Foster, yo…tampoco puedo creer que haya hecho algo así.

- Nosotros lo conocemos Albert! – Ahora fue el turno de Archie – Lo conocemos bien, él jamás haría algo así a Candy!

- Lo sé Archie, claro que lo sé! Pero no entiendo el motivo por el que hizo lo que hizo, Anthony ya estaba más que decidido y tú lo viste! Él no se anda por las ramas, si esto que hizo era un plan para librarse de Foster… no, él no elaboraría un plan como este, él siempre ha hablado con absoluta franqueza a las personas.

- Supongamos que sí pensó en este plan de último momento y por algún extraño motivo está en una villa de los Andley… - Se detuvo y volteó a ver a Candy quien había palidecido totalmente – Candy… lo siento pero tengo que decirlo, supongamos que así fue! Crees en él cierto?

La joven quedó en silencio ante la pregunta de Archie, después de un par de segundos la voz de él hizo eco en su mente: _Candy…solo te pediré una cosa…Confía en mí – _Sus palabras que tanto le había dicho llegaron en el momento en que más lo necesitaba y cerró sus ojos.

- Por supuesto que confío en él Archie! Y tengo un motivo muy poderoso para saber que sea lo que haya pasado él no está siendo desleal, Anthony no es esa clase de persona!

Albert y Archie la observaron con asombro, la confianza de ellos dos era como un muro infranqueable, Albert se acercó a ella.

- Me alegro que confíes en él Candy, todos aquí sabemos cuánto te ama y sus firmes convicciones, existe una razón para esto y vamos a descubrirla, por lo pronto iré con George, necesito una lista de las villas de los Andley, ni siquiera yo las sé de memoria, vamos ánimo.

Candy sonrió y una figura que se encontraba escuchándolo todo detrás de la puerta dio media vuelta y se apresuró a dar nuevas instrucciones para el inquilino de ese hermoso chalet.

- Anthony no crees que sería mejor regresar? Ya hemos caminado mucho – Se sentó la joven en una enorme piedra para descansar.

Anthony volteó a verla y después observó el cielo, ya era de tarde y pronto oscurecería, _Rayos! _A ese paso no lograría investigar en dónde se encontraban pero por lo pronto sabía que no podía exponer más a la chica y menos en la noche, lo mejor sería regresar.

- Regresemos Isabella, pronto anochecerá, te dije que sería pesado para ti, estás cansada cierto?

- No me has explicado nada Anthony, pensé que saldríamos a pasear pero te noto distraído.

- Isabella, tu padre no te dijo nada?

- Mi padre? No, por qué?

- Por nada, regresemos... – Tenía sospechas, pero no sabía hasta qué grado la mentira había llegado por lo que no podía calumniar a Foster ni descubrirlo con ella si no tenía ninguna certeza.

- La verdad es que tengo algo de apetito ahora, la vista desde aquí es hermosa no lo crees?

Anthony observó el atardecer, era hermoso, cierto, pero… había una presencia muy importante que hacía falta ahí, volteó a ver a la joven quien sonreía maravillada ante el ocaso y su rostro estaba bronceado por el sol, entonces él hizo lo mismo y elevó su rostro al cielo: _Candy…no sé qué ha pasado…sólo espero que creas en mí hasta el final, _su rostro reflejaba su preocupación, se daba una idea de lo que estaba pasando y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo pensando en la clase de noticias que estarían dando de él en la casa Andley.

- Vamos Anthony! – Gritó una gentil voz sacando al joven de sus meditaciones.

- Isabella! Qué haces ahí?!

- Jajajajaja estás muy distraído hoy Anthony, qué te ocurre? Vamos! Llegaré primero que tú jajaja – Ella se sentía tan feliz, feliz como jamás lo había sido, no podía ocultar su risa cristalina y su voz era como una melodía, se sintió por primera vez en su vida tan libre como un ave así que comenzó su carrera veloz por ese hermoso campo donde a lo lejos se observaba el camino que conducía a la bella cabaña.

- Espera Isabella te caerás!

Tal cual le advirtió no pasó mucho cuando la joven había caído sobre la alfombra verde.

- Ouch – Cerró sus ojos y el joven galeno llegó corriendo con ella.

- Te has lastimado?

- Creo que mi pie aunque no me duele tanto.

- Lo mejor será que no camines, me permites examinar tu pie?

Isabella se sonrojó furiosamente y desvió su rostro asintiendo.

Palpó su tobillo y movió un poco su pie para asegurarse de que no hubiera fractura.

- Te duele?

- No, sólo un poco, creo que solamente lo torcí.

- Eso parece – Dijo mientras volvía a colocar su zapato – Puedes caminar?

Pero lo que el muchacho no sabía es que la turbación en el joven cuerpo de la chica se había incrementado a tal punto que su respiración se había agitado demasiado, _Su mano es tan cálida, el roce de sus dedos es…..es demasiado para mí._

- Isabella?

- Eh? Lo siento Anthony – Se volvió a sonrojar – Lo intentaré.

Se levantó muy nerviosa por la cercanía con él y tropezó por lo mismo.

- No puedo muy bien – Musitó.

- Entonces te ayudaré Isabella - Y diciendo esto la levantó en sus brazos y ella rodeó su cuello.

Viajaron en silencio, en realidad él no tenía más que decir pero ella comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación que la embriagaba y que la llenaba de él, que era algo más fuerte de lo que su razón pudiera objetar.

- Listo – Dijo mientras la colocaba en un asiento de la sala – Descansa bien hoy y mañana no tendrás ningún problema.

- Muchas gracias Anthony.

- Por cierto, en dónde se encontrará…? – Volteó a todas partes buscando a la encargada.

- La cena está servida joven Brown, señorita Foster – Apareció una mucama de cabello negro y lacio y procedieron a cenar.

Esa extraña mucama se comportaba impecablemente sin embargo su rostro no denotaba ninguna expresión o sentimiento en particular, nunca la vieron sonreír ni decir nada más de lo que debía, una persona muy extraña.

- La cena estuvo deliciosa, gracias señorita… disculpe no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Anthony Brown Andley… – Habló el rubio tratando de investigar más.

- Mi nombre no es importante joven Brown, sólo soy una sirvienta aquí, permiso – Dijo inclinando levemente su rostro y salió del lugar.

- Qué extraña es… - Comentó en voz baja el ojiazul.

- Sí que lo es – Después se ruborizó un poco – Ahora qué haremos Anthony?

- Eh? – De pronto el silencio reinó en el lugar, ya había anochecido y no se escuchaba nada a su alrededor, comenzó a sentirse incómodo ante toda la situación.

- Anthony - Dijo con mirada triste – Te sientes incómodo a mi lado no es cierto?

- No se trata de eso Isabella…

Iba a preguntarle algo sobre Candy pero prefirió no hacerlo y en lugar de eso la chica de cabello de ébano le pidió ir a la sala pues aunque él insistió en que lo mejor era irse a sus respectivas habitaciones ella alegó no tener sueño.

- Esta villa de los Andley es realmente preciosa Anthony – Sonrió.

Fue entonces que el rubio casi se dio de tope con la pared, es verdad! Cómo no lo había pensado, Isabella sabía en dónde se encontraban! Por qué no se lo preguntó antes? Estaba tan ofuscado que no había meditado en eso.

- Isabella! Sabes en qué villa estamos entonces?

- A decir verdad no Anthony.

- Pero viajaste anoche hasta aquí.

- Sí pero el carruaje de los Andley fue por mí a la mansión y como era de noche me dormí en gran parte del camino.

- Ya veo… - Volteó desalentado, mañana tendría que iniciar de nueva cuenta la búsqueda, aunque lo ideal sería presionar de alguna manera a esa extraña mucama que los atendía.

En ese momento la encargada del chalet de mirada distante ingresó en la sala y sin decir palabra encendió la fogata.

- Espere! Yo puedo hacerlo.

- Es mi deber joven Brown.

Anthony suspiró resignado, qué persona tan extraña.

- He traído café – Con perfecta sincronía preparó las dos tazas de café y las entregó a cada uno de los huéspedes – Me despido, cualquier cosa que necesiten sólo tiene que llamarme – Hizo una pequeña reverencia y con su habitual rostro inexpresivo y su voz carente de emoción se alejó del lugar no sin antes disminuir la iluminación de la sala.

- Este café está delicioso! – Exclamó Isabella sacando de sus pensamientos al joven.

Anthony mantenía el plato en su mano y con la otra tomó la taza mientras observaba a la joven de trenzas negras salir de la sala, hasta dónde ella sabría algo? Pensó que debía hacer algo por obtener alguna información con ella pero cómo?

- No lo bebes Anthony? No te apetece?

El joven de ojos azules no respondió, estaba concentrado en pensar en alguna manera de salir de ese lugar y comenzó a tomar la bebida. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando por algún motivo sus ojos comenzaron a hacerse pesados y a sentirse adormecido.

Escuchaba la voz de Isabella pero esta le sonaba cada vez más distante, por su parte la chica sin darse cuenta del aturdimiento de Anthony hablaba sobre su vida en Inglaterra y cómo se escapaba de esas aburridas fiestas de la aristocracia británica.

- Anthony? Anthony?… - Se acercó al rubio cuando se dio cuenta de que éste había caído en un profundo sueño – Está totalmente dormido! – Parpadeó con los ojos muy abiertos y después sonrió con ternura, acarició los suaves mechones que habían caído sobre su frente y los llevó hacia atrás con cuidado.

- Cómo decirte cuánto te amo ….Anthony? – Le dijo al oído – Si tan sólo pudieras escucharme….si me atreviera tan sólo a hacértelo saber….

Después de unos minutos pensó seriamente en qué debía hacer…ella no podía caminar con su tobillo lastimado y subir las escaleras sola, la mucama ya se había retirado a su habitación y seguramente Anthony estaba demasiado cansado, tanto que se había quedado dormido.

- Qué extraño, incluso tiró su taza de café – La levantó y colocó en la pequeña mesa ignorando completamente la extraña relación entre la taza de café y el profundo sueño del que ahora era preso el joven.

Así que viendo que en realidad no podía hacer nada se colocó a un lado del joven y se recostó sobre su hombro cuidando de que él no pasara frío, cerró sus ojos y sonrió felizmente.

A la mañana siguiente la luz del sol comenzó a filtrarse por los ventanales despertando a la persona que se encontraba aún dormida.

- En dónde estoy?…. – De pronto lo recordó – Es verdad, estoy en la villa de los Andley con…Anthony!

Volteó a su lado pero él ya no estaba ahí.

- Anthony! En dónde estás?

- Buen día señorita Foster – Entró la mucama – El joven Andley se encuentra en su habitación, me ha solicitado que la acompañe.

- Dios mío... nos quedamos aquí toda la noche…. – Habló en voz baja llevándose una mano a su mejilla – Señorita, usted tiene mucho que despertó?

La mucama asintió.

- Descuide, una mucama siempre debe actuar con discreción.

Frase que ruborizó a la joven de cabellos de ébano.

Por su parte en la segunda planta de la cabaña, Anthony se encontraba dándose un baño, no dejaba de sentir el mismo aturdimiento que había sentido el día anterior cuando despertó y se encontró con que estaba en esa villa, no entendía qué estaba pasando.

- Jamás me quedo dormido de esa manera, lo último que recuerdo es… - Llevó una mano a su frente mientras el potente chorro de agua caía sobre su nuca y espalda – Esa señorita llevó el café y preparó la fogata.

Profundizó su ceño, cerró la llave del agua y salió de la regadera para buscar la toalla y vestirse…un momento! Ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera sabía si tendría un cambio así que envolvió la blanca toalla a la altura de su cadera y salió de prisa en busca de ropa…para alivio de él encontró en su habitación vestimenta disponible.

- Pero qué sucede aquí? – Se acercó un poco al balcón mientras colocaba su toalla sobre sus hombros desnudos y secaba un poco su cabello – No entiendo nada!

Bien le había caído ese baño para lograr despertar por completo, ahora lo importante era buscar nuevamente por algún indicio o camino para salir de ahí y regresar a Chicago.

- Buenos días Anthony! – Lo saludó efusiva la joven de ojos verde oscuro quien también se había retirado a su habitación para darse un baño.

- Buen día Isabella…

- Anthony, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, la señorita…es verdad no nos ha dicho su nombre aún – Volteó a verla quien no cambió en lo absoluto para nada su expresión lejana – Ella estuvo al pendiente de mí esta mañana, dormiste bien? – Le dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

- Lamento haberme dormido Isabella, no sé qué sucedió – Se sintió incómodo – No fue correcto lo que hice y te debo una disculpa.

- No! No te preocupes Anthony, no quise despertarte y por eso….

- Descuida, como te dije te pido una disculpa, debí haberme retirado a mi habitación, por cierto señorita – Ahora se dirigió a la mucama – Quisiera comprar algunas cosas que necesito, disponemos de algún carruaje para ir al pueblo más cercano?

- Si el joven necesita algo yo me encargaré de conseguirlo.

- No gracias, prefiero ir yo mismo, sería tan amable en decirme cómo llegar?

- Tengo prohibido permitir que mis amos se encarguen de trivialidades como esa, por favor indíqueme en una lista qué es lo que necesita, el pueblo está lejos de aquí y demoraría tres días en llegar.

- Y podría decirme en dónde estamos? – Comenzó a desesperarse.

- Lo siento, debo retirarme a continuar con mis labores.

- Espere…!

- Anthony…

El joven volteó a verla.

- Anthony, cómo es que no sabes en dónde nos encontramos? Pero si tu invitación decía…

Anthony suspiró, primero hubiera preferido averiguar sobre los culpables y sus motivos para poder darle la correcta explicación que ella merecía pero en su desesperación había preguntado en dónde se encontraban…

- Lo lamento mucho Isabella pero, en realidad no sé en dónde estamos.

- Cómo?! – Dejó caer sus cubiertos sobre la mesa.

- El camino a este lugar es muy complejo y lejos de Chicago señorita, es la primera vez que visitan este lugar - Intervino la encargada.

- Ah ya entiendo jajaja creo que será mejor que no nos alejemos mucho o podríamos perdernos, mejor terminemos nuestro desayuno.

Anthony se sentó sin dejar de observar fríamente a la mucama, definitivamente ella debía saber todo lo que estaba pasando pero pese a la mirada analítica del joven sobre ella esta no se inmutó en lo absoluto y continuó con sus deberes.

- Anthony qué haremos hoy? Sería lindo ir a caminar alrededor del lago y tomar una bebida refrescante no lo crees? Hace algo de calor.

- Isabella lo siento pero debo buscar algo, creo que iré a recorrer los alrededores…

- Qué? – Su rostro reflejó una gran decepción pero después se animó – Está bien, iré contigo Anthony, pero después prométeme que iremos al lago.

- Será pesado para ti…. – No había remedio, Isabella no era alguien que se desanimaba tan fácilmente tenía que reconocerlo, pero cómo decir que todo fue un plan de los Andley y decirle que la estaban usando a ella también? Ninguno de los dos eran peones de su tablero de ajedrez y jamás permitiría que se salieran con la suya pero primero quería tener todo claro sobre quiénes eran los culpables, no la iba a poner en contra de su propio padre sin fundamento.

El sol en lo alto brillaba intensamente y el calor del verano que se acercaba ya se sentía en ese hermoso prado, finalmente la chica optó por quitarse sus zapatos y sentir la hierba fresca de ahí.

- Así será mejor y podré acompañarte – Le sonrió.

Anthony siguió con su búsqueda, si lograba encontrar la carretera que lo llevara a algún pueblo o incluso a Chicago podría regresar con Candy, no claudicaría hasta no obtener alguna pista, secó el sudor de su frente y continuaron un poco más.

- Debiste quedarte Isabella, esto está siendo muy pesado para ti – Dijo mientras le daba su pañuelo limpio para que se refrescara un poco.

- Gracias… Lo siento, creí que tenía mejor condición, podríamos regresar Anthony?

- De acuerdo – Dijo no muy convencido, pero tampoco podía permitir que regresara sola así que emprendieron el camino al chalet.

No obstante, detuvo abruptamente su caminar cuando entre los pinos alcanzó a distinguir lo que parecía ser una pequeña casa de madera.

- Eso es…

- Qué sucede Anthony? – Se detuvo también la chica.

- Nada Isabella – Memorizó mentalmente el lugar en donde había encontrado esa pequeña casa y pensó en regresar al lugar ya que dejara a Isabella, quizás alguien vivía ahí, no podía pasar esa oportunidad – Continuemos…

Cuando llegaron a la casa encontraron con que en la pequeña terraza a orillas del lago se encontraba dispuesta una jarra con fresca limonada y refrescantes bocadillos.

- Justo lo que necesitaba! – Corrió Isabela y sin decir más bebió un vaso con la bebida – Está deliciosa!

- Cómo supo que estábamos por llegar? – Se preguntó Anthony mientras se acercaba a la terraza y buscaba a esa joven de cabello negro.

Se sentaron en las blancas y hermosas sillas frente a la mesa, Anthony estaba desesperado por salir de ahí, ahora…cómo decirle a Isabella con lo insistente que podía ser que se quedara ahí sin que lo siguiera? Colocó sus brazos sobre sus piernas mientras sostenía con una mano el vaso ya vacío y profundizó su ceño inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando una sensación de frío en su mejilla lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco.

- Eh?!

- Jajajaja soy buena escuchando a los demás Anthony, tienes algún problema? – Le sonrió con alegría – Toma, terminaste tu bebida.

- Gracias…

Al tomar el vaso con agua fría la chica colocó sus manos sobre las de él y quedaron en silencio, Anthony intentó retirarlas con tacto pero ella lo retuvo.

- Anthony…. – Se sonrojó levemente y en ese momento el brillo del sol iluminó sus ojos recordándole inmensamente a las verdes praderas de su pecosa amada – Anthony yo…la alegría no cabe en mi pecho al saber que hemos venido aquí para convivir un tiempo juntos…mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado en lo absoluto – Cerró sus ojos y llevó una mano a su corazón para abrirlos tan luminosos como el sol – Están aquí más fuertes que nunca…

Lo observó con intensidad, el muchacho de mirada azul quedó desconcertado durante unos segundos pero pronto recuperó su aplomo ante esa confesión que no esperaba y cerró sus ojos para encontrar la respuesta correcta.

- Isabella yo no… - Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro de la chica a milímetros de él – Isabella, por favor no es…

- Buenas tardes – Se colocó ante ellos la mucama interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir haciendo que ambos jóvenes brincaran – La comida estará servida en media hora, necesita algo más joven Andley, señorita Foster?

- No gracias! – Dijeron al unísono, ella completamente ruborizada por lo que había intentado hacer y él se lamentó de que apareciera y lo hubiera interrumpido para aclarar las cosas.

Suspiró y cuando volteó a ver a la chica de ojos verdes ésta se levantó como si el fuego la quemara e intentó cambiar la conversación.

- Señorita! Disculpe señorita!

- Sí señorita Foster?

- Este lago…..se puede nadar en él?

La mucama solo asintió – Enseguida prepararé su cambio.

- Anthony discúlpame, en verdad necesito refrescarme un rato, no te importa?

- No Isabella claro que no, pero sé cuidadosa – Entonces encontró la oportunidad perfecta – Yo saldré un momento, por favor no me esperen para comer.

- Espera Anthony a dónde vas? Creí que nadaríamos juntos.

- Lo siento pero no puedo posponer esto, te veré más tarde! – Dijo mientras se alejaba de ahí.

- Está bien – Dijo con voz resignada – Es una promesa! No tardes!

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, no confiaba nada en quien cuidaba de ese chalet, ya eran demasiadas coincidencias y un tonto no era, se detuvo un poco a recuperar el aliento y continuó con su veloz carrera, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que escapó del chalet pero no pensaba regresar hasta encontrar esa cabaña.

La esbelta figura flotaba inmóvil en medio de ese pequeño lago, sentía el suave viento que se movía con los árboles rozar su rostro y sus ojos se mantenían fijos sobre el manto increíblemente azul y exhaló un gran suspiro.

- Pero qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Estar a solas con él…me oprime el pecho, me ha hecho consciente de que algo muy grande está conteniéndose dentro de mí… - Extendió una mano como si quisiera tocar el sol – Anthony….qué me dirás cuando te entregue mis sentimientos como quise hacerlo hoy…los corresponderás?

Dejó de hablar y continuó observando al cielo mientras un rubor producto del sol se extendía sobre su rostro y el calor febril en su cuerpo la recorría por completo, acaso había bebido algún brebaje extraño que la tenía en ese estado que nublaba su sentido común? Sonrió, sabía lo que sentía, agradeció considerarse como una persona liberal y no como todas esas chicas que protegían las apariencias y no actuaban de acorde a sus sentimientos, pronto reparó en algo y hundió su cuerpo en el agua.

- Ya tardó demasiado, y si algo le ocurrió?

Finalmente dio con el lugar, con cuidado bajó por esa pequeña vereda y corrió hasta la cabaña tocando inmediatamente a su puerta.

- Disculpe! Hay alguien aquí!

Insistió varias veces hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

- Tiene mucha prisa joven.

- Señor…señor buenas tardes…

- Se encuentra bien? Parece que tiene algún apuro…

- A decir verdad sí, podría decirme qué zona es esta y cómo puedo llegar a Chicago?

- A Chicago dice? – Se sorprendió el hombre de avanzada edad.

- Sí, pero no sé qué tan lejos estoy de ahí.

- Chicago se encuentra no muy lejos de aquí, le tomaría un día en un carruaje.

Anthony inclinó un poco su rostro meditando – Esa chica dijo que ir al pueblo tomaría tres días…entonces me mintió…!

- Y hacia dónde debo ir para encontrar el camino a Chicago?

- Ha venido en el camino contrario joven, debe ir hacia el este, esta es una zona muy exclusiva donde vienen los ricos a cazar, yo trabajo para la villa del alcalde de Chicago no muy lejos de aquí.

- QUÉ?!

Regresó prácticamente al atardecer, no había comido nada pero tampoco sentía hambre, seguramente en el chalet lo estarían esperando.

_CHICAGO_

- Por dónde comenzar? – Albert observaba analítico el mapa proporcionado por George con las distintas villas de los Andley – Por dónde….?

Candy se encontraba en silencio esperando por la resolución de Albert al igual que Archie y Tom que había regresado a Chicago a un viaje urgente y se había topado con esa situación.

- Bien George, envía al personal a estas dos, en cuanto a las otras…

- Esta villa fue muy visitada por Liam Andley – Le aconsejó George y Albert abrió mucho sus ojos.

- Iremos personalmente a esta nosotros George, no confío del todo en Collin después de todo Liam..

- Liam? – Se asustó Candy – Qué sucede con ese señor?

- Nada Candy, después de todo Liam y él eran cercanos.

- Pero el señor Collin no haría algo así… - Dijo tratando de hacer caso a la razón viendo cómo había actuado últimamente hacia ella y Anthony.

- Lo sé pero no puedo confiar así en todos Candy o de lo contrario en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Anthony y yo seríamos destituidos de la jefatura del clan.

- Sé que no es el mejor momento para decirlo – Intervino Archie sorprendiendo a todos – Pero en cuanto todo esto pase yo… viajaré a Asia a ver a mi padre.

- Archie!

- A qué se debe esa decisión tan repentina Archie? – Se acercó Albert.

La expresión de rabia de Archie no pudo ser contenida y los alarmó.

- Sucede que mi padre me ha amenazado con deshacer la sociedad con los Brighton si no termino mi relación con Annie! Albert! Sabes bien que los Brighton tienen el 80% de sus negocios con los Andley y si eso pasa caerán en la ruina!

- Te ha dicho eso? Cornwell…cómo pudo? No Archie, eso no va a pasar, es una relación de muchos años, ya no soy el presidente de los Andley pero ten la seguridad de que eso no ocurrirá.

- Gracias Albert pero…esto debo resolverlo personalmente, los vi llorar su tristeza por la muerte de mi hermano pero después de recuperar su aplomo habitual dijo que eso sólo había sido una desgracia y ahora el único hijo que le queda repetirá la historia de vergüenza para los Cornwell, debo ver por Annie y mi futuro!

Todos asintieron apoyando a Archie en esta nueva decisión que había tomado y mientras tanto Candy subió a su habitación para prepararse para el viaje de mañana, fue entonces que la expresión de su rostro cambió al de una gran reflexión.

Cerró la puerta de su recámara y se dirigió a su tocador para abrir la bella caja musical que Anthony le había regalado días antes y sobre todo, sacó de ese pequeño alhajero aquel anillo que simbolizaba la promesa de un futuro brillante para los dos.

- Pase lo que pase, defenderé lo más importante y único que tengo en mi vida… Anthony, estás pensando en mí tanto como yo en ti? Isabella…ella no, ella no… - Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, los celos se apoderaban de ella al pensar en esa posibilidad pero después se tranquilizaba sabiendo que se trataba de Anthony, sea el motivo que fuera por haber desaparecido de esa manera él le diría siempre la verdad – Solo espero que mañana sepamos de ti….

Caminó hacia la ventana, ya era de noche y no había luna, no había luna como siempre la había cada vez que los dos estaban juntos, desde que lo encontró en el Hogar de Pony la luna siempre los había acompañado pero ahora el cielo estaba oscuro…esto la hizo temblar un poco y juntar sus manos.

- Anthony…..

Escogió para la cena un sencillo vestido pero no por eso menos elegante, de color verde pastel y aplicó un poco de rubor y labial y sonrió, seguramente él aún seguía en su habitación preparándose también así que salió despreocupada y bajó las escaleras topándose con la figura de él al final de ellas quien al escuchar el sonido de sus pisadas volteó hacia arriba, ella quedó inmóvil ante su gallarda figura vestida en ese pantalón café y camisa azul claro que era iluminada por el brillo de la fogata de la sala.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y prácticamente en silencio, pese a que Isabella intentaba iniciar la conversación pero el joven se encontraba estudiando la manera de que esa extraña persona dijera algo y entonces tuvo una idea.

Pasaron a la sala como el día anterior y comenzaron a platicar de todo y nada a la vez.

- Es tarde ya – Sugirió Anthony al ver el reloj.

- Increíblemente no tengo nada de sueño, al contrario, la noche es fresca y se está bien aquí, después de todo hoy estuvimos mucho tiempo bajo el sol, mira lo tostado que estás!

- Diría lo mismo de ti Isabella.

- Pero adoro estar bajo el sol, siento que todo está bien cuando el sol brilla para todos.

Anthony sólo se limitó a sonreír, en ese momento apareció la mucama de largas trenzas negras, lo sabía.

- Buenas noches – Fue todo lo que dijo y preparó las tazas de café para los dos – Me retiro.

- Este café que prepara es simplemente delicioso, no lo crees Anthony?

- Así es – Sonrió y se sentó mientras tomaba la taza.

El tiempo transcurrió e Isabella comenzó a bostezar.

- Esta vez no podrás negar que es hora de que vayas a dormir.

- Creo que… tienes razón, ahora sí que estoy sintiendo el cansancio de esa caminata y por nadar en el lago tanto tiempo, te irás tu también?

- Me quedaré un poco más, aún no he terminado mi taza de café.

- De acuerdo, buenas noches Anthony – Le sonrió con ternura y amor y se marchó a su habitación.

Cuando estaba en el pasillo se detuvo, quizás mejor debía regresar y dudó un poco, después de todo…no había concluido aquella charla de la mañana con él, su corazón se aceleró un poco, no! No podía esperar hasta mañana, no sabía cuándo regresarían y si esa oportunidad para convivir juntos y tomar una decisión respecto a ella la desperdiciaba…se arrepentiría para toda su vida, su bonito rostro ruborizado se llenó de determinación y decidió esperar en su recámara hasta que él subiera, seguramente no tardaría mucho.

Mientras tanto en el primer piso el joven hizo el ademán de beber de aquella taza y dejarla en la mesa lejos de ahí, después de un rato sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse hasta quedar profundamente dormido, tal como le había ocurrido ayer.

El chalet quedó en absoluto silencio siendo interrumpido por unos pasos que se deslizaron desde la cocina hasta la sala.

Con mirada analítica y un tanto molesta se acercó a él…pero…en dónde estaba la otra persona que había desaprovechado esa oportunidad, en dónde estaba la señorita Foster? Y si a la mañana siguiente llegaban aquellos que le dijeron que irían para encontrar la evidencia y no los encontraban juntos como era el plan?

Estiró su brazo para tomar la taza que había tomado el rubio de ojos azules cuando…

- Creí que ya se había retirado a su habitación señorita – Se oyó su voz resuelta.

- Eh! – Se sobresaltó al sentir el agarre de Anthony sobre su brazo, volteó a verlo y su mirada estaba clavada sobre ella como si quisiera traspasar sus ojos para descubrir la verdad.

- Me dirá la verdad ahora, creyó que había caído profundamente dormido no es verdad? Tal como ocurrió ayer después de haber bebido ese café…

- No sé de qué habla…

- No mienta! Cuando desperté y me encontré en este lugar sentí el mismo aturdimiento que el día de hoy por la mañana, cree que soy un tonto!

La mucama terminó de recuperar la taza y observó que no había bebido su contenido pero pese a su gran enojo interno no demostró sentimiento alguno.

- El joven desea saber… - Se alejó mientras con toda la calma acomodaba las tazas en la elegante bandeja.

- No sólo deseo saber, le exijo que me explique a qué viene todo esto, quién le dio órdenes? – Se levantó y se acercó amenazadoramente hacia ella.

- Qué es aquello que tanto desean los Andley en este momento señor?

- Qué ha dicho?

- La respuesta está en este lugar.

Anthony profundizó su ceño aún más.

- Usted se ha prestado a este sucio juego pero no dejaré que se salgan con la suya me entendió! Hable de una vez, quién le dio la orden?!

Por primera vez la chica de largas trenzas cambió su expresión y frunció ligeramente su ceño.

- No tiene ningún caso que se resiste, es el correcto orden de las cosas.

- De qué está hablando? – Se desesperó.

- Así es como debe de ser, piénselo por un momento, hace mucho tiempo ocurrió una historia parecida – Su mirada se tornó de hielo y Anthony quedó sorprendido – Esas personas están haciendo lo correcto con usted.

- Se equivoca si cree que esto es lo correcto, creo que en el fondo sabe que no lo es – Se acercó a ella – No es así? Puedo ver el rencor en sus ojos, acaso le sucedió algo similar?

- Ellos me hicieron saber que aspiraba a algo imposible y ridículo, fue lo mejor – Continuó mientras seguía observando a través de la ventana y sus ojos negros no cambiaron en lo absoluto, seguían brillando con frialdad – El hijo de mis amos jamás podría ser para mí aunque yo sí que podía convertirme en la amante de él, dándonos ese único camino como alternativa para seguir viéndonos.

- Es un Andley? – Anthony abrió mucho sus ojos azules.

Ella no respondió, frunció nuevamente su ceño molestándose consigo misma por haber hablado su propia historia.

- Si hay algo que la esté atando a este lugar por su bien sería mejor abandonarlo o acaso piensa conformarse con eso? – Caminó un poco – Le informo que ya sé en dónde nos encontramos y mañana mismo pienso marcharme de aquí.

La mucama no cambió su posición en lo absoluto.

- Si gusta puede venir, lo que está aceptando de esa persona no es amor y si esa experiencia la convirtió en lo que es ahora entonces lo lamento mucho por usted, pese a que son mi familia desapruebo muchas de sus ideas, por cierto… - Se detuvo y la volteó a ver con una sonrisa un tanto irónica – El café que prepara es estupendo, nos iremos temprano no se moleste en preparar el desayuno.

Subió las escaleras y volteó a ver a esa extraña mucama, los Andley sí que podían ser implacables, arruinar el futuro de esa joven… Cerró sus puños, ya mañana arreglaría cuentas con todos ellos, lo primero y más importante para él era comunicarse con Candy.

Estaba demasiado cansado así que ni siquiera se puso su pijama, se extendió tal cual sobre su cama y llevó una mano a su frente.

- Mañana se resolverá todo – Suspiró con algo de alivio y resolvería el muy seguramente malentendido que se había provocado – Candy, espera por mí, tengo tanto qué decirte mi amor….

Después de un par de minutos seguía sin conciliar el sueño así que se sentó en su cama.

- Creo que iré a caminar un poco.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente.

- Anthony…

- I-Isabella! Qué haces en este lugar?

- Lo siento mucho Anthony, pero debía hablar contigo, yo no podía dormir pensando en la charla que dejamos pendiente por la mañana.

- La plática de la mañana…. – Repitió sus palabras.

- Sí – Cerró sus puños y caminó a donde él estaba – Porque no he podido preguntarte cuáles son tus sentimientos en este momento Anthony… ahora que hemos estado juntos qué es lo que sientes por mí?

- Isabella… - Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta – Hablemos en la sala.

- Por favor… - Le rogó ella y Anthony alcanzó a observar que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas – Por favor dímelo Anthony….

- Mis sentimientos Isabella… tampoco han cambiado – Se lo dijo con pesar, detestaba herir a las personas de la forma que fuera.

- No han cambiado? – Isabella caminó hacia él y cuando estuve frente a su alta figura tomó la mano de él y la llevó a su corazón.

- Isabella…

- Puedes sentir este corazón que late desesperado por ti? – Cerró sus ojos e intentó sentir aún más la mano de él pero él con cuidado la separó.

- Ven Isabella, no es el lugar para hablar sobre esto – Le dio la espalda.

- Anthony…

El joven volteó encontrándose con los labios de esa joven inglesa que le entregaba todo su amor en él e intentó acercar su cuerpo al suyo, ella cerró los ojos y él desconcertado los mantuvo abiertos pero rápidamente la separó.

- Isabella!

- Anthony….. no me arrepiento, no me arrepiento nada, te amo! – Diciendo esto corrió sin detenerse hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta y con su respiración acelerada mucho más que si hubiera corrido una veloz carrera llevó su mano a sus labios mientras sus ojos almendrados se encontraban muy abiertos.

- Sus labios….. sus labios…yo… Anthony …Dios mío ahora qué voy a hacer!

Mientras tanto afuera Anthony se quedó de pie al filo de la puerta.

- Vaya enredo que causaste Collin, jamás te lo perdonaré y quizás ni a mí mismo… – Contuvo su furia lo mejor que pudo – La usaron de la manera más cruel, y lo que es peor! Con todo esto pretendían causar el mayor dolor a mi Candy! Esta me la pagarán!

George conducía el auto con cuidado por esa sinuosa carretera que llevaba a una zona muy exclusiva donde hermosas casas de campo se erigían, evidentemente cada una tenía enormes hectáreas.

- Esta zona es prácticamente nueva y se ha convertido en el punto favorito de reunión entre los políticos.

- Faltará mucho George? – La ansiedad de Candy iba en aumento y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente.

- No mucho señorita Candy.

- Esperemos que hoy por la noche que nos reunamos todos en Chicago tengamos alguna noticia – Comentó Albert.

Mientras tanto en el elegante chalet el joven esperaba afuera de la vivienda a que Isabella se decidiera a salir por fin de su habitación para irse de inmediato de ese lugar.

Caminó de un lado a otro – Si no nos vamos pronto no llegaremos a buena hora.

Se decidió finalmente a ir a tocar a la habitación de la chica.

- Isabella, el día de hoy regresaremos a Chicago, te encuentras bien? Lamento pedírtelo tan temprano pero…

- Iré en un momento más… - Dijo la joven quien aún no se sentía con el valor necesario para salir y dar la cara después de lo que había hecho.

Anthony suspiró, qué podía hacer? Bajó las escaleras.

- El desayuno está preparado joven Andley.

- Aún sigue aquí? No se marchará?

- Todo dependerá del resultado – Se acomodó sus lentes y continuó con sus labores.

Anthony no comprendió aquellas palabras del todo y arqueó una ceja.

Salió del chalet, aquel señor se había ofrecido a llevarlo al pueblo más cercano en su carreta y no tardaría en llegar, las aves comenzaban a escucharse más y la niebla a dispersarse.

Caminó un poco por el lago y decidió regresar topándose con la hermosa figura de la joven a unos pasos de él, ella seguía en su delicado camisón de encaje y sus formas se acentuaban sobre ella.

- Anthony…

Anthony no dijo nada, comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta para cubrirla, era hora de una larga charla con esa chica y no iba a permitir que otra vez escapara como anoche.

- Antes de irnos de aquí hay algo que necesitamos hablar Isabella.

La mirada decidida de él la hizo estremecer y no supo por qué pero su corazón sintió dolor, si los sentimientos fueran correspondidos…él no habría permitido que se fuera anoche de su habitación! La habría besado hasta el alba!

- No quiero – Volteó su rostro sin verlo a la cara.

- Es necesario Isabella, lo siento…

- Dije que no quiero! – Dijo en voz alta y quebrada mientras su camisón flotaba con la brisa matutina.

Anthony lo lamentó realmente, era una buena chica, decidida, independiente y muy inteligente pero….

Se acercó a él, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas contenidas, recargó su frente sobre el pecho varonil y las gotas cayeron silenciosas sobre el pasto.

- Te amo Anthony, te amo… estos días han sido los más felices de toda mi vida, no quiero irme de aquí… no quiero que me digas tu respuesta…

- Debo hacerlo Isabella – Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica quien se había deshecho de la chaqueta de él pasos atrás – Lamento todos los problemas que todo esto te ha ocasionado…

La chica estaba consciente de que al poner un pie fuera de ese lugar sería el adiós y eso le partió el alma, por qué esa invitación entonces? Por qué?

- Estás más tranquila? Regresemos para hablar…

Anthony hizo el ademán de moverse del lugar, ella abrió entonces sus ojos y no pudo más.

- Espera! No te vayas Anthony!

Prácticamente brincó sobre él ocasionando que él trastabillara y que ambos cayeran sobre la suave hierba, Isabella no comprendía el por qué de su actuar, al tomar conciencia de la posición en la que se encontró con él sintió que un rubor intenso aparecía sobre su rostro y enterró su rostro en su pecho.

- Esto…es el adiós cierto? – Le dijo con total tristeza en su rostro.

- Lo siento Isabella, no te amo…

- Entonces por qué Anthony?! – No pudo más y dejó salir su llanto mientras sus manos apretaban la camisa de él – Por qué me enviaste esa mensaje?!

El joven se incorporó un poco y la chica seguía aferrada a él quedando entre sus piernas, iba a ponerse de pie pero ella se lo impidió.

- Y ahora qué hago con esto tan grande que siento?! – Llevó la mano a su pecho, el camisón se había desacomodado durante la caída y su escote había quedado más prominente de lo que ella hubiera querido pero no le importó.

- Puedes sentir mi corazón…Anthony! – Tomó la mano del joven e intentó guiarla hacia a ese pronunciado lugar pero él reaccionó a tiempo y se liberó.

- Isabella por favor! Tú no eres así… - Le recriminó suavemente, sabía por lo que estaba pasando o al menos lo comprendía pero…

- Lo siento – Cerró sus ojos – Lo siento, sé que no hay nada más que pueda yo hacer!

Lo abrazó por su cuello y al chico no le quedó más remedio que esperar a que su llanto cesara.

- Por aquí por favor, síganme…. – Habló con seguridad la voz femenina.

Comenzó a correr, había estado demasiado preocupada desde que no lo había vuelto a ver, quería asegurarse de que estaba bien y a salvo, quería verlo y abrazarlo cuando el panorama frente al chalet se abrió frente a sus ojos y poco a poco disminuyó la velocidad de su andar hasta detenerse, su mirada fue de completo desconcierto y asombro y no se atrevió a hablar.

La hermosa joven en brazos de Anthony se encontraba con él, su largo cabello negro se encontraba desparramado por su espalda, estaba descalza y con su camisón, no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que hablaban.

- Espero que algún día puedas perdonar a los Andley Isabella, los culpables han de pagar por esto que han hecho.

- No quiero nada de eso Anthony… tan sólo te quiero a ti… - Cuando dijo esto intentó acercar su rostro al de él.

- Lo encontraste Candy?! – Se oyó una voz familiar que se acercaba.

Anthony en ese momento volteó a donde había escuchado primero la voz y segundo de inmediato cuando escuchó el nombre de su pecosa.

- Candy! Qué haces ahí? – Ahora preguntó Albert quedándose mudo ante la escena frente al chalet.

- Anthony… - Dijo en voz baja la rubia de dorados rizos.

El resto de los que iban con ella también no supieron qué decir, qué sucedía ahí?!

- Candy… - Ahora habló el rubio.

- Dios mío… - Isabella llevó las manos a su rostro e intentó secar rápidamente sus lágrimas.

Anthony se levantó y ayudó a la chica a hacer lo mismo, después fue rápida y directamente hacia Candy, poco le importó que estuvieran los demás, lo único que a él le importaba era saber que Candy estaba bien y sobre todo, explicarle la trampa en la que habían caído todos.

- Candy! – Elevó su brazo para abrazarla cuando llegaba con ella pero se detuvo cuando vio la mirada de ella que temblaba y ésta dio un paso atrás - …Candy?

Ella no sabía qué decir, no sabía qué pensar! Esto es lo que menos esperó encontrar! Así que optó por hacer lo que siempre hacía, salió corriendo de ahí sin decir más.

- Espera Candy! – Gritó Anthony e intentó correr pero alguien lo detuvo.

- Anthony…..qué ha sucedido aquí? – Oyó la voz de su tío y volteó a verlo.

Notó el dejo de reproche en su pregunta y lo observó, por primera vez observó una mirada en el hermano de su madre que reflejaba…molestia? Después vio a George y a Archie, este último pasaba de verlo a él y después a Isabella.

Anthony frunció su ceño profundamente.

- Qué ha sucedido aquí me preguntas tío?! Bien te lo diré! – Sacó todo su estrés vivido en esos días – Ha sucedido que los honorables Andley han intentado cometer la peor canallada pero para su mala suerte no se salieron con la suya! Me voy, debo buscar a Candy.

Salió corriendo hacia donde vio que había corrido Candy pero pese a sus insistentes llamados ella no salió de la habitación donde se había encerrado, Anthony decidió darle un poco de tiempo.

- Señorita Foster – Llegó la mucama con el abrigo necesario para que se cubriera.

Ella sólo asintió en silencio y se marchó a la villa para prepararse, Anthony observó con suma molestia a la mucama, había estado presente estaba seguro desde que Isabella había salido a buscarlo antes de que llegaran todos.

La enigmática sirvienta notó la mirada sobre ella y volteó a verlo, su expresión adusta no cambió en lo absoluto.

_Todo dependerá del resultado… _Recordó sus palabras y lo comprendió todo, había tendido la trampa seguramente como se lo habían ordenado.

- Anthony… - Se acercó Albert con él – Qué harás ahora? Foster piensa que…

- Sé perfectamente lo que Alan Foster estará pensando ahora! – Llevó una mano a su frente y se dejó caer en el sillón – Y tu tío también dudas de mí?

Albert estaba por contestar cuando George se acercó – Lo mejor será irnos pronto Albert, debemos llevar a la señorita Foster de inmediato a su casa.

- Iré por Candy… - Se levantó el galeno de ojos azules y tocó directamente la puerta.

Se paró frente a la puerta cerrada y tocó.

- Candy, amor, tenemos que hablar, es hora de irnos pero debo decirte algo antes de que lleguemos a Chicago.

La pecosa detrás de la puerta tenía un remolino de emociones y pensamientos, qué había sido todo aquello? Si no hubiera llegado en ese momento….Qué había sucedido en los días que estuvieron solos!? Llevó la mano a su cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

- Candy - Dijo con voz segura – Escúchame, no me moveré de aquí hasta que no abras la puerta, no me iré de aquí!

- Anthony…

El rubio volteó a donde provenía la voz.

- Lo siento… de verdad lo siento mucho… y, gracias… - Trató de sonreírle.

- Espera Isabella, yo hablaré ante mi tío y los demás.

- No es necesario Anthony…no me preocupan esa clase de cosas.

- Pero…

Isabella señaló la puerta de la chica, había escuchado el desespero con que Anthony llamaba a Candy y aunque eso rompió su corazón cuando vio que la buscó a ella y no a su persona también sabía que no quería verlo sufrir a él.

El joven agradeció el gesto en silencio, ella se marchó y él se sentó en el suelo recargando la cabeza en la puerta, cómo todo se había complicado tanto?

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, él se levantó con prontitud y encontró a su pequeña pecosa que lo veía directo a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

- JAMÁS CANDY, JAMÁS FALTÉ A LO NUESTRO! – Le dijo con vehemencia y la besó con desesperación en un acto inesperado para ella.

La tibieza y calidez de la presencia de Anthony terminó por esfumar su dolor y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Escúchame bien Candy, pase lo que pase cuando regresemos a Chicago cree en mi palabra y no sueltes mi mano – Le dijo mientras la abrazaba pero ella no emitía palabra alguna.

Archie subió corriendo las escaleras – Anthony! Candy! Debemos irnos!

Anthony tomó la mano de Candy y ella automáticamente caminó con él, mientras tanto afuera del chalet la chica contemplaba el pequeño lago azul.

- Aquí termina mi sueño… - Dijo en voz baja.

Escuchó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a sus espaldas, por unos instantes su corazón dio un brinco pensando que era Anthony pero sus ojos se decepcionaron cuando vieron a alguien más pero no dio indicios de esto.

- Debo disculparme contigo.

- Disculparte? – Abrió sus ojos, no entendía.

- Así es, sé perfectamente bien porque ustedes dos fueron enviados aquí…y creo conocerte aunque no hemos hablado mucho pero…me podrías decir qué es lo que harás cuando regresemos? Es el momento en el que puedes si tu así lo quieres…cumplir ese sueño del que hablabas.

Isabella quedó en completo silencio, su mirada se cruzó con la de Albert y pronto lo comprendió todo, en realidad no se necesitaba mucho para entender lo que había sucedido y sonrió desconcertando por completo al antiguo jefe del clan.

- Con que podré cumplir mi sueño eh? – Se dio media vuelta y continuó con esa sonrisa enigmática mientras observaba el cielo azul y sus cabellos negros se mecían con el viento, una oportunidad nueva se le presentaba.

Anthony y Candy salieron del chalet tomados de la mano, aún no habían podido hablar, todo había sucedido tan rápido y lastimosamente para el rubio ya debían regresar a Chicago.

El viaje de regreso fue por demás incómodo para todos, Isabella de vez en cuando observaba al joven de mirada amable y cómo nunca soltó su mano de la de la rubia y cada vez que esto hacía sentía como si una daga se clavara en su corazón pero se mantuvo entera. Albert no dejaba de observar por su parte a la joven de cabellos de ébano, qué habría querido decir? Por qué sonrió? Acaso iba a prestarse a ese chantaje? Obligaría a Anthony a….

Ni qué decir de Candy que sentía la llama de los celos y la duda quemar su corazón, en su mente se repetían una y otra vez la situación tan comprometedora en la que los había encontrado pero una parte de ella le gritaba a todas luces que debía confiar en él hasta el final, mientras que Anthony contrario a su costumbre de hablar siempre con franqueza se abstuvo esta vez pues no era el momento ni el lugar, pensaba en qué le diría al señor Foster y hasta dónde había llegado el alcance de esa mentira, aunado a eso podía ver las miradas esquivas del resto del grupo hacia él, pareciera como si la sombra de la duda se hubiera puesto en su contra y trató de serenarse, ya expondría toda la verdad ante todos en cuanto llegaran.

La noche había llegado y pese a que el viaje había sido algo pesado…

La joven abrazó a su padre con todas sus fuerzas.

- Joven Andley, entenderá que me debe una explicación a todo esto.

- La hay señor Foster y la expondré en este mismo instante ante todos – Nunca esquivó su penetrante mirada azul de la de Alan Foster.

- Me parece eso muy bien, siendo de la familia de la que usted proviene nunca dudé que su invitación era algo de lo más loable y digno, sin embargo – Lo observó con mirada analítica – Hubo más personas que fueron testigos de su escape, me temo que lo que hicieron dentro de poco se propague como las llamas y debemos pensar en la solución a todo esto.

Anthony profundizó su ceño y tomó firmemente la mano de Candy cuando sintió un ligero temblor en ella.

- A eso he venido – Dijo con decisión – Para terminar con todo esto.

- Me parece muy bien, sólo que aún no comprendo algo…qué hace esa señorita a lado suyo cuando estuvo con mi hija todos estos días? – La observó con sospecha.

- Yo…

- Es a ella a quien más me importa explicar lo ocurrido.

- William me encantaría atenderlos a todos ustedes – Ignoró a Anthony e hizo alusión a toda la comitiva que se había dirigido a la mansión Foster – Sin embargo comprenderás lo delicado de la situación y que esto es algo que el joven Andley debe de explicar y decirme qué es lo que hará por el buen nombre de mi hija, lo lamento pero esta charla es sólo entre él y yo.

Albert quedó en silencio unos segundos y después sonrió levemente.

- De acuerdo Alan, será como tú lo desees, Candy, Archie, regresaremos a la mansión, Anthony…

- Tío…

Albert le sonrió y sin decir más el otro lo comprendió – Confío en que harás lo correcto, te esperaremos.

Foster sonrió complacido, hacer lo correcto, claro, hacer lo correcto era casarse con su hija para salvar su buen nombre, Anthony comprendió lo que realmente él había querido decir, hacer lo correcto es desde luego honrar a tu corazón y no vivir una mentira, después volteó a ver a Candy y ella quedó extasiada ante el semblante tan decidido de él.

- Escúchame bien Candy – Dijo sin que lo escuchara Foster – Todo esto ha sido una vil mentira y sé perfectamente bien lo que debo de hacer.

Ella tembló pero él le sonrió con ternura.

- Y eso es… honrar a mi corazón y sólo tú estás en él, aún no sé quién fue el culpable pero te aseguro que cuando recuperé el conocimiento me encontré en ese lugar tan aislado y lejos de ti.

- Cuando recuperaste el conocimiento?! – Abrió sus bellos ojos verdes de par en par – Entonces tú no enviaste ese mensaje?

- Mensaje?! – Ahora el sorprendido fue el rubio, claro! Eso era parte del plan – Así es mi pequeña pecosa, yo no envié ningún mensaje, sólo sé que alguien en algún punto entre el muelle y la mansión Foster se encargó de que quedara inconsciente para poder llevarme hasta allá.

Candy sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, su corazón se lo había dicho a gritos, tienes que confiar en él! Y por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado pudo sonreír genuinamente y observarse reflejada en sus espejos azules.

- Anthony…

- Pasamos joven Andley? – Dijo Foster con molestia, qué esa chiquilla pese a todo no iba a abandonarlo después de lo ocurrido? – Que debemos hacer los anuncios correspondientes antes de que la noticia llegue a todo Chicago.

Pero justo en ese momento Alan Foster se encargaba ahora de desplomar la renovada esperanza entre los rubios.

- Confía en mí – Fue lo último que le dijo antes de entrar a la mansión Foster dispuesto a enfrentarse al mundo.

La charla no había sido nada fácil, pero qué perdería diciendo la verdad? Nada, Foster ya había amenazado indirectamente con su frase 'Si mi hija es feliz con los Andley…yo también lo estaré', aún sin esa trampa él iba a declinar algo así, poner al consejo Andley como los culpables? Igual Foster pensaba retirar su cuenta del banco de la familia.

Cuando se reunieron en el despacho de Foster, Anthony, Isabella y él, el joven hizo algo que no esperaban.

Anthony había inclinado ligeramente su cuerpo ante los dos.

En nombre de los Andley te pido perdón Isabella por todo lo ocurrido, y en nombre mío les pido perdón por haber caído en tan vil trampa.

- Trampa? – Dijeron al unísono.

Anthony procedió a explicarles lo poco que recordaba cuando despertó en ese lugar y las circunstancias tan extrañas, todo encajó entonces con la teoría de Isabella también. La plática se extendió durante mucho rato y Foster estaba cada vez más desesperado aunque no lo demostraba pero elevar su voz era claro indicio de ello.

- Sabes de quién era el chalet más cercano al que fueron ustedes? – Foster se levantó y caminó amenazador – Nada más ni nada menos que del Gobernador de Illinois! Fueron sus sirvientes quienes los vieron pasear juntos y su esposa vino a hablar con mi querida Ana, ella se encuentra muy afectada con todo esto!

- Si su esposa se encuentra ahora aquí con mucho gusto le explicaré lo sucedido.

Foster dudó por un momento – Con Ana?

- Así es – No dejó de verlo a los ojos – Quiero que quede perfectamente claro que en todo momento respeté a Isabella como la dama que es, no daré pie a ninguna tergiversación sobre lo ocurrido.

Foster comenzaba a molestarse, ese sujeto….estaba diciendo que expondría la verdad y aún cuando su nombre estuviera en boca de todos no iba a enmendar su buen nombre?

- Le repito que la afectada aquí es mi hija! Está actuando con deshonra y esto es lo que menos esperaba de usted cuando se invitó a mi Isabella a ese lugar! Se casará con ella antes de que incluso su propio nombre quede por los suelos al no actuar con honor!

- Con honor… es por esto que he venido a verlo! Para decirle la verdad! Protegeré el nombre de Isabella por eso pierda cuidado pero…

Observó que Isabella caminó hacia él sin decir nada.

- De verdad lo siento Isabella, pero sin amarte no puedo casarme contigo, estoy dispuesto a enfrentar el repudio de la sociedad con mi actuar pero no puedo mentirte.

- Anthony…

- Isabella, hija mía, ve a tu cuarto, estás muy afectada con todo esto por favor.

- Padre… - Volteó a verlo con mirada interrogante – Padre tú no sabías nada de esto verdad?

- Desde luego que no Isabella! A mí lo único que me importa es que seas feliz! Ahora hija por favor retírate que lo que hablaremos no es necesario que estés presente.

Isabella se molestó pero no lo externó, ya se encargaría de dar su decisión final.

- Está bien papá, a decir verdad me siento muy cansada – Se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir se dirigió a aquel al que amaba – Anthony…

- Isabella…

- Confío en ti – Sonrió de nuevo misteriosamente y salió del lugar.

Ya era muy tarde esa noche sin embargo nadie en la casa Andley podía dormir, cerca de medianoche escucharon la puerta abrirse y alguien que entraba con apuro iba directo por las escaleras cuando una voz lo detuvo.

- Anthony!

- Candy…. – Se quedó de pie ante las escaleras mientras volteaba a verla caminando desde la sala principal.

- Anthony… - Dijo más para sí misma.

El rubio no pudo más y corrió para abrazarla con todas las fuerzas de su alma, al verlo así ella también corrió para estrecharlo con todo su corazón.

- Candy… no tenía manera de comunicarme contigo, no pude encontrar la salida de ese lugar antes….

- Anthony… - Sus ojos se cristalizaron – Temí tanto por ti…temí que…

Anthony levantó el rostro de Candy con suavidad.

- Temiste Candy? Qué fue lo que temiste?

Ella no se atrevió a responder…cómo decirle que pese a todo temió que ese mensaje fuera cierto?

- Debo confesarte que en un principio pensé que era cierto, que el mensaje provenía de ti pero, siempre, siempre una voz en mi corazón me decía que esto no era cierto!

Anthony le sonrió dulcemente, como sólo él sabía hacerlo y Candy sintió que se perdía nuevamente en sus espejos profundos y azules.

- Sé que todo fue preparado para que así lo pareciera Candy mía, gracias por creer en mí hasta el final – Sin esperar a más la besó largamente, ella sintió que el sabor de sus labios no los había probado desde años, amaba sus labios que le decían que la amaban y deseaban, Anthony profundizó el beso y exploró en ella ocasionando que en medio del beso ella se sonrojara mucho.

- Te amo Candy.

- Te amo Anthony… - Dijo un tanto apenada cosa que lo hizo sonreír pero pronto recordó el tema que tanto le apuraba resolver y su mirada cambió preocupando a la rubia.

- Ocurre algo mi amor? – Preguntó ella.

- Solamente tú estás despierta?

Ella negó con la cabeza - Albert e incluso la tía abuela te están esperando Anthony.

- Bien, iré con ellos, terminemos el tema Foster de una vez por todas.

Ella observó el enojo que se formaba ahora en su apuesto rostro, qué podía preocuparlo tanto? No lo supo hasta que…

- El Consejo Andley no aceptará esto Anthony! – Se escandalizó la tía abuela – Te das cuenta de que tu reputación quedará por los suelos? Si es sabido que estuvieron solos en… - Volteó a ver a Candy quien bajaba su mirada, ahora lo comprendía todo, qué trampa más vil!

- Hermosa – Se dirigió Anthony a ella – Te aseguro que nada de eso va a pasar, si tu así lo deseas puedes quedarte pero preferiría hablar de este tema y resolverlo directamente con mi tío solamente, sé que el tema no es sencillo.

- Ya lo saben todos lo que pasó? – Preguntó sin entender aún el alcance del rumor de Anthony e Isabella.

- Aún no lo sé pequeña, pero como quiera que sea mi decisión no se basará en lo que puedan decir de mí.

- Candice…

- Sí tía?

- Por favor retírate.

- Tía abuela! – Se molestó el rubio.

- Sé que el tema los concierne a ustedes dos sin embargo esto que se discutirá aquí obedece estrictamente a los Andley y su relación con Foster, debemos involucrarla lo menos posible.

Anthony y Candy guardaron silencio, el joven galeno comprendió lo que la tía abuela quiso decir: proteger a Candy y evitar que saliera lastimada.

- Mi amor, hablaremos mañana te parece? Debo decirte algo sobre esto que sucedió.

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa y salió, pero desde luego que, siendo Anthony su todo no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados y se prometió ayudarlo, así que decidió quedarse y escuchar la conversación dejándola sumamente preocupada por la situación en la que había quedado su amado rubio, prácticamente lo habían puesto entre la espada y la pared!

Tal como lo pensó inmediatamente el Consejo lo mandó llamar para llegar a un acuerdo entre los Andley y los Foster, Candy lo observó partir sin embargo la expresión del joven de ojos azules cambió cuando la vio aparecer al pie de las escaleras, grande fue su sorpresa en el empeño que puso en acompañarlo.

- LES REPITO QUE NO LO HARÉ!

- Acaso esa es la clase de honor que te enseñó Rosemarie?!

Hizo caso omiso a lo que había dicho ese anciano del Consejo, sería caer en su juego.

- No tengo por qué hacer esto cuando no soy culpable de nada, mi conciencia está tranquila y en todo momento la interacción con la señorita Foster fue de mutuo respeto! Su nombre no quedará manchado!

- Y crees que eso lo verá la sociedad? Acaso no cumplirás como caballero que dices ser? Piensa en esa pobre muchacha!

- Ayer hablé con ella y su padre y les expuse la verdad, la conozco y sé que ella no sería capaz de algo así, hablaré con ella.

- Qué inocente eres muchachito! Haz de saber que ha llegado a nuestros oídos las andanzas en las que se vieron involucrados…

- Qué?! – Exclamó sin dar crédito.

- Por si no lo sabes el chalet del gobernador es el más próximo al de los Andley y quienes cuidan su casa fueron testigos del comportamiento de ustedes dos.

Ahora continuó otro.

- Sabemos bien que salían de paseo a diario y se perdían por horas en el bosque, en una ocasión regresaste con esa joven en tus brazos y pasaron el día juntos.

- Eso es…!

- También supimos que sin ningún pudor esa joven fue vista nadando en el lago a la vista tuya, un comportamiento sin duda poco ético. – Lo interrumpió el otro.

La palidez en el rostro de ella comenzó a hacerse más palpable y sus ojos temblaban.

- Sin embargo… - Continuó ahora Abe Andley – Me parece que el peor de los comportamientos fue el que estuvieran tendidos en el pasto el día que los encontraron.

- Sabemos perfectamente que la joven Foster se encontraba ligeramente vestida, más allá de lo decentemente posible y no sólo eso, los abrazos entre ustedes dos que se dieron a plena luz del día sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo si eran vistos o no!

La mirada de furia literal de Anthony los hizo callar a todos de golpe dando un terrible golpe en el mueble de madera.

- ESTO ES LO MÁS RUIN QUE HAYAN PODIDO HACER, LOS ÚNICOS CULPABLES DE MODIFICAR LA VERDAD SON USTEDES! SÉ PERFECTAMENTE BIEN QUE COLIN ANDLEY ESTÁ DETRÁS DE TODO ESTO! SE HAN DIGNADO SI QUIERA EN SOLICITAR MI VERSION DE LOS HECHOS! Y LOS DE LA PROPIA ISABELLA!

- Ya deja de mentir Anthony!

- NO ESTOY MINTIENDO NADA! Me di cuenta de cómo la mucama de ese lugar era la encargada de colocar alguna sustancia en mi bebida para que quedara inconsciente, afortunadamente me di cuenta de su plan y la descubrí! Díganme ahora, quién de ustedes urdió este plan?!

- Debes casarte con Isabella Foster! No te creemos nada Anthony, los hechos están y hablan por sí mismos sobre lo que pasó en ese lugar! Hayas o no sido víctima de ese plan del que dices fuiste víctima….Acaso no lo cree así señorita Candice White Andley?

- No metan a mi prometida en esto! – Gritó Anthony.

- Vas a negar que todo eso sucedió Anthony?

Candy observó a Anthony expectante, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza esperando por su respuesta, Anthony en ese momento olvidó que estaba rodeado de todas esas personas y su vista sólo se dirigía hacia ella, a quien más amaba, caminó un par de pasos observándola con absoluta seriedad cosa que hizo temblar a la rubia anhelante.

- Es verdad que tuve que llevarla conmigo para encontrar el camino de regreso, es verdad que esos hechos sucedieron sin embargo el motivo de cada uno de ellos tuvieron un por qué.

La joven de ojos verdes abrió mucho sus ojos y comenzó a negar suavemente con la cabeza. – Entonces…. Es cierto?

Anthony asintió.

- También hay algo más que necesito decirte – Cerró sus ojos molesto – Afortunadamente esto no es algo de lo que haya habido testigos o de lo contrario seguramente su versión de los hechos habría sido más terrible que esto.

Qué fue lo que sintió? No lo supo, pero esa sensación que se da en el corazón cuando las emociones negativas le ganan al buen juicio, cuando la voz dice la verdad a gritos pero la confusión y la tristeza nublan todo pensamiento coherente porque se trataba de él, de él! Pero ese lado oscuro que todos tenemos se apodera por momentos de nosotros y nos negamos a creer en la persona a nuestro lado.

La chica comenzó a retroceder poco a poco.

- Candy! – Estiró su mano.

- Ahora …ahora no puedo…. – Salió corriendo de la sala de juntas y al joven rubio poco le importó la sesión, salió despedido tras ella.

Cuando Candy estaba por salir del edificio se encontró con el señor Foster y…su hija, trató de recuperar la compostura pero simplemente no podía.

- Candy espera! – Llegó Anthony quien pronto le dio alcance pero se topó con esas dos figuras.

- Buenas tardes – Fue el corto saludo de Alan Foster – He venido a hablar con el nuevo jefe del clan, no voy a permitir que lo que ha sucedido quede de esta manera, exijo que cumpla como hombre y resarza el buen nombre de mi hija.

Foster caminó hacia Anthony, Isabella que observaba toda la escena analizó con cuidado los gestos de él y de ella y se dio cuenta de algo, avanzó hacia ellos y cuando pasó a lado de Candy…

- Sé que él hará lo que es correcto… confío en él, y tú Candy? Si haces lo que creo que harás entonces con gusto tomaré tu lugar – Cerró los ojos, sonrió y continuó con su camino.

Candy quedó de pie sintiendo la imposibilidad de moverse ante lo que había dicho ella, su mente era un caos, vio que Anthony hizo el ademán de dejar a Foster en ese lugar y le dijo:

- Será mejor que no Anthony – Habló con un dejo de tristeza – Esto es…demasiado.

Salió corriendo dejando al joven en la mansión Andley, Anthony frunció su ceño, sólo esperaba que esto se resolviera ese mismo día.

Pero lamentablemente para él no fue así, los días pasaron y la tensión Andley – Foster crecía a cada minuto pero pese a los intentos del Consejo por hacer que el joven decidiera casarse con Isabella él no cedía.

- Todo habló en su contra ese día – Dijo Archie mientras se debaja caer en el sillón.

- He hablado con el Consejo hasta el cansancio pero no aceptan un no, aunque sé que no es necesario porque sé bien que Anthony no aceptará jamás algo así…si tan sólo pudiera localizar a Colin – Intervino Albert cruzándose de brazos mientras pensaba.

- Has hablado con Candy Albert? Sé que no ha querido hablar con Anthony…piensas que ella creyó lo que dijeron ese día? Aunque Anthony no lo negó…no sé qué pensar.

- Tampoco ha hablado conmigo y duplicó sus guardias en el hospital para no estar tanto tiempo en la mansión, seguramente ahí deben verse sin embargo no pueden hablar como debieran…creo que existen dos posibilidades Archie…

- Dos posibilidades? De qué hablas Albert? – Parpadeó sin entender.

- Se niega a hablar con él porque él no negó los hechos o, porque precisamente es todo lo contrario…

- Todo lo contrario!? Si es así con mayor razón debería hablar con él!

- No precisamente….. – Se levantó Albert – Sólo espero que no vuelvas a cometer aquel error Candy… - Dijo en voz baja mientras observaba a través de la ventana.

La ronda de la noche prometía ser una ronda pesada y muy larga, demasiados accidentes en esa semana y tenía que supervisar constantemente a los pacientes, las luces de uno de los pasillos dejó de funcionar, así que suspiró profundamente recordando su antiguo miedo a los fantasmas y después se rió de sí misma por ser así.

Debía regresar a la pequeña oficina donde se mantenían en guardia en caso de alguna urgencia, pronto sus pensamientos se desviaron, como siempre le sucedía, hacia él, entonces su rostro se puso serio y apretó más contra sí el expediente que llevaba en brazos.

En su camino por ese pasillo cuya única luz era el de la luna y realmente era una luz muy tenue volteó a ver el cielo recordando las palabras de aquella chica y se estremeció.

Pero algo la hizo detenerse en seco cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás suyo que se acercaban, quiso correr pero se puso tan nerviosa que las piernas no le respondieron, sería otra de sus compañeras? _Seguro que sí Candy! No seas tonta, los fantasmas no existen!_

Pasó saliva y pensó que lo mejor era enfrentar a quien caminaba hacia ella, intentó girar su rostro aunque cerró los ojos y entonces dejó caer al piso su expediente.

Una alta figura había llegado con rapidez a ella y la sujetaba entre sus brazos llevándola hasta la pared de ese pasillo.

- Acaso quieres volverme loco mi amor? – Le dijo una voz bien conocida para ella, esa voz con ese tono tan único, esa voz que provenía de esos labios que también ya conocía y que en ese momento la besaban en su níveo cuello como si de ello su vida dependiera.

La figura dejó de besar su cuello y se irguió frente a ella, Candy observó el fuego en sus ojos azules.

- Anthony…

- Dime algo Candy, te has negado a hablar conmigo porque creíste en todo eso o existe otro motivo? Porque me has evadido desde aquel día en el consorcio?...

A cada palabra del joven éste acercaba más y más su cuerpo al de ella aprisionándola por completo, el aliento de ellos se mezclaban y ella tembló en sus brazos, sabía que si le decía su verdadero motivo él persistiría hasta el fin, era lo mejor para él, pensó ella, hubiera pasado lo que hubiera pasado ella no dudaría jamás de él pero…. Exponerlo al repudio de todos? Que todos le cerraran las puertas por haber actuado con deshonor abandonando a esa joven de la cual supuestamente había pasado momentos por lo que escuchó muy agradables? Pasó saliva, su corazón palpitó fuertemente y, tratando de mostrarse fuerte y entera pese a que por dentro sentía que la vida se le iba, reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para poder finalmente emitir aquellas palabras.

- Que….qué otra prueba puedo esperar Anthony? Ella me lo dijo, confía en ti! Confía en que resarcirás cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado en esa cabaña juntos!

- NO CONFÍAS EN MÍ ENTONCES?! – Alzó la voz el rubio – NO VAS A ESCUCHAR MI VERSIÓN DE LOS HECHOS?!

- Ya no puedo… - Intentó zafarse de la prisión de sus brazos – Esto ya llegó demasiado lejos…Anthony…. Todo está llegando demasiado lejos… no me sigas por favor… - Le dio la espalda por lo que el chico de mirada amable no pudo observar las lágrimas que caían una sobre otra de los ojos de su amada pecosa pero ella nunca mostró dicho dolor en su voz, lo dijo como una orden, no me sigas por favor…

Al inicio el muchacho sintió dolor, ese momento en el que el corazón se parte en dos, sabía que los hechos parecían que había sucedido otra cosa pero…..que no le creyera a él…..cuando le había dicho innumerables veces cuánto la amaba …..la comprendió pero le dolió y mucho, por primera vez en su vida se molestó verdaderamente con ella.

- Se hará como tú digas Candy…si no crees en mí no hay nada más qué decir, siempre podrás encontrarme para explicarte lo sucedido.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la rubia al escucharlo hablar con semejante dolor pero a la vez frialdad y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos…_Pero qué estoy haciendo? Estoy haciendo lo correcto? Anthony!..._

Por un momento se arrepintió de su decisión y volteó rápidamente para confrontarlo pero…él ya caminaba en la dirección opuesta a ella y cayó de rodillas, sacó de su uniforme de enfermera el collar donde llevaba el anillo de rosa como dije y lo tomó en su mano con todas sus fuerzas.

No volvió a verlo más al día siguiente…qué había sido todo aquello? Una ruptura? Ni siquiera lo sabía pero fuera lo que fuera sentía que llevaba el peso del mundo encima, le pidió a Dorothy el desayuno a su recámara, recargó su frente sobre la ventana de su recámara y observó cuando Anthony salía en su automóvil.

- Anthony…si supieras los rumores que he escuchado, yo no puedo permitir que hablen así de ti!...ni de ella…todo el mundo te dará la espalda y esta vez es diferente a escaparnos tú y yo juntos, es tu honor el que está en juego! Y eres el hombre más íntegro que conozco….

- Candy… - Se acercó Dorothy con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

- Dorothy…

- Candy, acaso no confías en él?

- Yo…no he hablado con él aún.

- Pero por qué?! Si es lo primero que deben hacer! No puedes tomar una decisión sin haberlo escuchado Candy.

- No es eso Dorothy.

- Entonces Candy? Tú no eres así…

- Dorothy – Le dijo resuelta – Regresaré a mi antiguo departamento.

- QUÉ?!

Bajó las escaleras para ir un rato al jardín.

- Candice…

- Sí tía?

- A dónde ha ido Anthony?

Ella bajó la cabeza.

- Yo…no lo sé tía.

Ella arqueó una ceja, era demasiado extraño que no salieran juntos y menos no saber a dónde había ido.

- Candice… - Cerró sus ojos – Los Andley también tenemos nuestro orgullo y si algo les enseñé es a no arrodillarse ante nadie.

- Qué quiere decir tía?

- Sé perfectamente lo que Anthony hará, sólo recuerda lo que he dicho.

Y sin decir más se alejó la gran dama.

Salió al jardín totalmente contrariada con lo que le había dicho la tía abuela, no entendía nada así que se sentó en uno de los blancos asientos que rodeaban al rosedal y abrió la pequeña caja musical.

Después de unos minutos escuchando la dulce melodía escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y cuando levantó la vista el sol no le impidió ver bien a quien había llegado pero pudo distinguir pese al brillo la hermosa sombrilla de sol, un cabello lacio y negro que se movía con el viento y un par de ojos verdes que la observaban.

- He venido a fijar la fecha de mi boda con Anthony – Le dijo sin mayor preámbulo.

Candy palideció inmediatamente y su caja de madera cayó al suelo.

- Al menos eso es lo que quisiera decir….

Caminó un poco hasta acercarse a una hermosa rosa blanca.

- Me pregunto quién de las dos lo amará más?

La joven de cabello rubio no respondió.

- Candy acaso sabes lo que es pelear por quien amas?

- Por qué lo dices? – La observó con recelo.

- Por tu actuar, qué me dirías si en aquella ocasión en que me encontraste con Anthony en el chalet estuve a punto de besarlo?

- Isabella…. – Además de no entender el por qué le decía todo aquello la molestia de pensar en esa idea comenzó a quemar su corazón.

- Como te dije confío en que Anthony hará lo correcto, qué crees que eso signifique Candy? Dejar a una damisela como yo en apuros o…

- Basta! – Llevó las manos a sus oídos – Hasta dónde quieres llegar?!

Isabella levantó sus ojos verde oscuro al cielo y un par de lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro, después los cerró y sonrió.

- Hasta conocer tu límite Candy…..me pregunto si debo enviar las invitaciones a todas nuestras amistades para que no tenga manera de alejarse de mí?

La esbelta joven continuó su camino, Candy la observó hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta de la entrada principal de la familia.

Anthony regresaba a la mansión Andley, su vista se mantenía fija sobre la carretera.

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

_- Decirte que abandones tu apellido hijo para mí sería muy fácil pero, sé que al final te lo reprocharías._

_- Lo sé papá – Caminó hasta la chimenea de la casa del capitán Brown – Y menos lo haré ahora que conozco más de la lucha de mi madre por lograr sus sueños…su amor contigo._

_- Jamás pensé que la historia se repetiría, sabes que puedes contar siempre conmigo hijo, siempre serás bienvenido en esta casa y Candy también, aunque te conozco demasiado bien y no eres de los que huyen. _

_- Haré lo que te he dicho papá, incluso el director del hospital ha cuestionado mi moral! Puedes creerlo, estoy perfectamente consciente de que la sociedad me verá como el peor de los hombres por no responder, de cualquier forma libraré a Isabella de cualquier culpa, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella – Se levantó._

_Vincent Brown observó su perfil, su rostro era como un libro abierto y podía leer la determinación que siempre lo había caracterizado, era alto y fuerte, gallardo y seguro de sí mismo pero sobre todo, con un corazón tan grande que no cabía en toda América, sonrió paternalmente sintiéndose muy orgulloso de él._

_- Sólo espero que Candy me dé la oportunidad de hablar con ella…. _

_- Lo hará hijo, además el deber de todo caballero es…_

_- Luchar por la dama que amamos – Le regresó la sonrisa._

_Se despidió de su padre, cuando estuvo a punto de salir del lugar escuchó su voz._

_- Hijo, dentro de unos días partiré a Francia para supervisar una entrega muy importante y volveré después de un par de meses, ésta es tu casa, recuérdalo siempre._

_Anthony lo observó y se despidió de él con un gran abrazo._

_~~FIN DE FLASHBACK~~_

Cuando Anthony regresó a la mansión fue de inmediato a buscar a Albert encontrándolo en su despacho pero para su mala suerte con Abe Andley y otros dos más del consejo.

- Te das cuenta William!? Si Foster retira sus fondos de mi división iré a la quiebra!

- Foster nos ha dado un ultimátum.

- Aún sin él podemos seguir adelante, quizás sea necesario ajustar el porcentaje de ganancia que se recibe de las otras cuentas – Señaló Albert.

- Qué has dicho?! Jamás aceptaré eso William! Nosotros no podemos bajar nuestro estatus social, la imagen que nuestros negocios tendrían! No me atrevo ni a pensarlo.

- Por lo visto están más preocupados por sus propias cuentas que porque Anthony responda como caballero – Los analizó Albert ocasionando que los otros se escandalizaran.

Anthony los observó con enojo y molestia entrando sin previo aviso a ese lugar.

- Anthony…

- La audiencia con Foster se hará pasado mañana a las 10, deberán estar presentes porque no daré ninguna explicación más a nadie respecto a esto! – Dijo con su voz de mando que cuando la utilizaba no daba lugar a dudas de haría lo que decía dejando asombrados a todos, al terminar de decir lo último se alejó sin esperar por algún comentario de ellos.

Después de eso se dirigió directamente a la habitación de ella pero nadie abrió.

- Dorothy! Has visto a Candy?

- No joven Anthony, no la he visto desde la mañana.

- A dónde habrá ido? – Pese a que aún se sentía dolido porque ella al parecer había creído la versión contraria quería hablar con ella, así la tuviera que aprisionar en sus brazos no la dejaría ir hasta que lo escuchara.

Pero el día pasó y no la encontró, fue a buscarla al hospital al día siguiente y nadie sabía de ella, comenzó a preocuparse.

- Annie, esto no puede seguir así! Ellos dos se aman – Decía Archie

- Pero qué podemos hacer chicos?

El grupo de los cuatro amigos se quedó pensando en algo, en cómo podían apoyar a sus amigos que tanto apoyo necesitaban ahora.

- Candy me ha pedido que no le diga a Anthony que está quedándose en su antiguo departamento.

- Pero él la buscará y estoy seguro de que irá ahí también.

- Crees que Anthony decida casarse con Isabella?

- Por supuesto que no! Él ama a Candy y no ve su vida sin ella!

- Los rumores ya han llegado a mi casa – Comentó Annie.

- Y a la mía también – Asintió Patty – Si él no acepta lo que le pide la familia Foster…

- Se verá excluido de toda Chicago – Dijo con preocupación Archie.

Todos bajaron la vista, realmente sea como que haya sido, él estaba entre la espada y la pared.

La carta no la pudo haber recibido en peor momento, horas antes de que enfrentara a todos, la arrugó en sus manos y éstas temblaban, no lo podía creer, no podía creerlo! Sus grandes ojos azules se abrieron mucho más y no parpadeaba…ella…Ella…..le pedía que hiciera lo correcto!

- Es para ti lo mismo que para mí hacer lo correcto Candy?! No te veré más…..tonta! – Se puso de pie de inmediato – Tonta si crees que haré lo que me pides!

Escondió sus ojos azules entre los mechones rubios que habían caído cuando bajó la vista.

Albert lo observó, ya lo imaginaba que ella haría algo así y observó lo que parecía una carta que tenía en su mano.

- Anthony….

- Así que todos aquí quieren que haga lo correcto no es así? – Habló con voz ahogada manteniendo su rostro cabizbajo más su postura firme – Ya sin ella nada me queda entonces…. Haré lo que un caballero haría en estos casos.

- Anthony! Qué es lo que vas a hacer?! Me opongo a tu decisión desde este mismo momento! – Albert se alarmó enormemente, trató de detenerlo del brazo pero el rubio se liberó de este y continuó su andar hasta abrir la gran puerta de madera.

- Tal como se lo prometí señor Foster, aquí estoy.

- Me alegra ver que cumples tus promesas – Le dijo con mirada fría – Debo abrir mi mejor botella de champan y traer de inmediato a mi hija? Toma…

El hombre estiró su brazo y Anthony observó un hermoso sobre blanco.

- Esto es… - Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, eso era una invitación de boda!

Foster sonrió.

- Bueno y respecto a los rumores creo que podemos hacer algo, dos enamorados pertenecientes a dos de las familias con mayor historia y prestigio en este país se fugan para declararse su amor.

- Y pronto anunciaremos su compromiso, serán la envidia de toda Norteamérica.

- Mi hija estará muy feliz se los aseguro, ama a Anthony profundamente.

- Sí claro Foster, Isabella tu hija estará feliz.

- Bien, estoy complacido, no esperaba menos de ti – Se levantó – Ahora caballeros me retiro para avisar de esto a mi hija, por cierto, me dijeron que estabas comenzando con el proyecto de los hospicios para los pobres, como parte de nuestra nueva relación apoyaré tu noble causa.

- Por la unión Foster-Andley! – Elevaron su voz todos en señal de bienvenida y beneplácito.

Foster anunció su retiro cuando…

- UN MOMENTO!

Foster se detuvo dando la espalda al muchacho.

- USTED PARTICIPÓ EN LA TRAMPA!

- De qué trampa hablas? No te entiendo.

- Usted jamás habría permitido a Isabella ir a un encuentro tan clandestino – Le habló con seguridad – Y Colin Andley es cómplice de todo esto…

- Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Sea como haya sido estoy complacido de que te harás cargo como un caballero.

- Esta invitación seguramente fue hecha con mucha antelación, y… es una invitación de la cual yo no seré partícipe!

- ANTHONY! – Gritó el principal del consejo en ausencia de Colin Andley.

Albert sonrió, vaya susto que le había dado Anthony antes de entrar al salón, por un momento creyó que sería derrotado.

Foster dio un golpe con su elegante bastón.

- Deja de decir idioteces y te prohíbo que rompas el corazón de mi hija – Dijo con su rostro arrugado por la ira.

- Cómo fue capaz de jugar así con los sentimientos de su hija?! – Le recriminó – Es usted quien debe hacerse cargo de su actuar con ella, no yo!

- Qué has dicho?! – Volteó a verlo clavando sus ojos en el joven frente a él, tembló ligeramente pero no por la ira sino por el miedo de saberse descubierto ante su hija.

- Lo recuerdo vagamente pero lo recuerdo…yo sí llegué a casa de los Foster y me reuní con usted! Fue ahí donde colocaron algo en la copa que me ofrecieron estoy seguro!

- Tiene idea de la dimensión de lo que acabas de decir Anthony?! Te prohíbo que hables!

- No me callo nada, se lo digo Alan Foster, yo no seré partícipe en esa invitación, Isabella ya sabe mi decisión y está de acuerdo con ella.

- QUÉ…?!

- Hablé con ella antes de venir con usted – Lo enfrentó con decisión – Y en cuanto a ustedes, si no quieren ser expulsados del clan será mejor que los que formaron parte de esto confiesen de una vez antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

- Quién te crees para hablarnos así?! – Casi se hiperventiló uno de los ancianos.

- EL REPRESENTANTE DEL CLAN NI MÁS NI MENOS! – Lo acribilló con los ojos – En cuanto a Colin Andley yo me encargaré de él directamente, si él habla, el resto de los implicados caerán así que sería mejor que se preparen porque definitivamente su porcentaje de participación en la compañía disminuirá.

Silencio, nadie esperaba que ese muchachito fuera capaz de amenazarlos de esa manera, no daban crédito, ni siquiera William lo había hecho a ese grado.

- Alan Foster, señores Andley, jamás me doblegué ante una amenaza ni lo haré ahora, perder dinero y utilidades no me asusta, que el mundo entero me dé la espalda tampoco me asusta…..más si me asusta una vida vacía y llena de mentiras a lado de alguien a quien no amo, lo siento, sus trucos no van a funcionar conmigo y estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio de mi decisión. Esto es todo lo que tenía que decirles.

Albert salió después de que lo hizo Anthony.

- Espera Anthony.

- Tío – Dijo al detenerse – Hoy mismo parto a Francia.

- Qué has dicho?!

- Si no ha creído en mí y necesita tiempo no tengo más qué hacer en Chicago, si Candy y las puertas de esta ciudad se cerrarán a este hombre que no ha cumplido con lo que la sociedad dicta.

- No puedes irte! Estoy seguro que su actuar indica todo lo contrario!

Anthony levantó su rostro.

- No tío, me lo ha dejado muy claro, hacerlo por mi bien? No entiendo cómo alejarse de mí significa hacerlo por mi bien. Regresaré en un par de meses, no te preocupes por mí, acompañaré a papá.

- Pero Anthony…!

- Lo siento tío…si no hay confianza no hay nada más qué decir… - Se marchó de prisa sin darle oportunidad a Albert de tratar de convencerlo, inmediatamente el otro corrió a toda prisa por su automóvil, debía localizar a Candy donde quiera que estuviera!

La ciudad de Chicago comenzaba a teñirse de dorado y naranja, los pájaros vuelan de regreso a su nido y se escuchaban a lo lejos los niños jugar.

Caminaba cabizbaja, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que había hecho lo correcto, de que ellos siempre ganarían.

- Es lo mejor….. – Caminó un poco – Es lo mejor….

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y sin poder controlarlo sus hombros comenzaron a convulsionar por el llanto que amenazaba con explotar con todas sus fuerzas.

- Es lo mejor para ti….. perdóname por favor….

- No haces lo mejor para quien mencionas si también le pides perdón.

Ella volteó rápidamente reconociendo esa voz de inmediato.

- Quien pide perdón significa que ha hecho un gran daño a la otra persona, y aún así dices que es lo mejor? – Le reprochó.

- Él ha pasado por demasiadas cosas…. Además tú…

- No sabía que incluso estuvieras preocupada por mí pero te lo agradezco – No cambió su mirada dura sobre ella – Y en cuanto a él y yo…

- No lo digas por favor….!

- Tendrás que escucharlo quieras o no Candy – Se acercó a ella – Ves como yo tenía razón, él hizo lo correcto y me siento sumamente feliz querida…

Candy palideció mucho más esta vez y comenzó a temblar, el dolor era demasiado…..tan intenso como cuando creyó que lo había perdido para siempre.

- No Anthony! – Cerró sus ojos.

Isabella sonrió.

- Ahora comprendes que tienes derecho a luchar por quien amas?

- Eh? – Abrió sus ojos rápidamente.

- Te diré por qué me siento sumamente feliz Candy, Anthony hizo lo correcto. Qué crees que eso significa?

- Él…. – Quedó boquiabierta, a su mente vinieron rápidamente las pequeñas conversaciones con él, también con la propia Isabella…. _Sé que él hará lo correcto…_

Ella asintió.

- Ha mostrado su valentía y hoy enfrentó a mi padre y a los Andley negándose a un matrimonio conmigo, él es demasiado auténtico, jamás podría aceptar una amenaza como la que vivió.

- Él no….. – Sintió que el alma volvía a su cuerpo y pese a no entender aún muchas cosas su corazón de pronto se invadió de una felicidad que comenzó a salir por sus poros.

- Acaso creías que él aceptaría un chantaje como ese Candy?

- No…pero…por ti, por tu bienestar….

- Si es así lo conoces poco entonces.

- No es eso! Yo ya no quería verlo sufrir, no quería que su nombre se viera enlodado ante todos, no quería que por mí….

- Sé que lo hizo por mí Candy, porque él mismo me lo dijo, debo estar a lado de quien me ame con la fuerza con la que él te ama a ti…

- Anthony te dijo eso? – Se asombró.

- Así es – Sentía el corazón hecho pedazos pero sabía que no era momento de ponerse a llorar, al contrario, la situación era apremiante - Te diré algo más Candy, sé en dónde está él ahora y sé también que tú te has negado a él, se podría decir que terminaron?

- Yo… - Ni siquiera sabía ella misma el nombre que podía ponerle al distanciamiento al que lo había llevado.

- No lo dice pero si te ama tanto como creo saber que lo hace, está demasiado dolido contigo, no le permitiste hablar ni contarte su verdad….lo alejaste de ti y para él la confianza es algo absoluto en una pareja que se ama….te das cuenta del daño que le has hecho? Sé que lo hiciste por él pero necesitas decirle la razón, él no la sabe.

Silencio.

- Candy, la situación con mi padre no termina aquí, quizás su nombre y el mío quede en boca de todo Chicago, no será fácil para él….. decirte esto hace que continúes con tu decisión?

- Isabella…

- Renunciar por amor – Caminó un poco – Es algo muy loable sin duda y eso me dice que lo amas tanto como él, que le has dado todo tu corazón pero…Qué harías si te dijera que él en nos momentos más se marchará para siempre de Chicago?

- QUÉ HAS DICHO?! – Gritó asustada.

- Él partirá en una hora en el muelle Candy – Se había topado con Albert afuera del edificio Andley y lo más breve que pudo le contó los hechos – Sé en dónde está, no te será fácil encontrarlo, qué harás?

Candy había quedado congelada en el sitio en donde estaba de pie, estaba tan asustada y temerosa de no volver a verlo nunca que sus pies no reaccionaban, quería correr pero no podía.

- Si tu decisión no ha cambiado nada Candy entonces…iré yo a buscarlo.

Candy volteó a verla, Isabella sonrió con algo de malicia y le mostró el boleto del barco que tomaría.

Será lindo pasar dos semanas a su lado en altamar, y si las cosas resultan a mi favor, lograré que Anthony me ame algún día y…

- NO! – Gritó con fuerza.

- No qué Candy?

- HE DICHO QUE NO! Amo a Anthony y él me ama a mí, no permitiré que lo alejes de mí! – Sus ojos brillaron con decisión – NO LO HARÉ!

Isabella sonrió resignada, aún molesta se veía tan dulce pero la determinación sin duda era la de una mujer que amaba profundamente.

- Entonces será mejor que te lleves esto, lo necesitarás….. si no lo haces en este momento iré yo a buscarlo y no tendré compasión.

Candy observó asombrada el boleto que ella le extendía en la mano, no, no no no! Ella sintió que moría si perdía a Anthony para siempre.

Tomó el boleto y salió corriendo a toda velocidad para salir del parque y encontrar un carruaje lo antes posible.

_I remember the days of summer (Recuerdo los días de verano)  
We were so close together (Éramos tan cercanos)  
You were humming the songs of silence (Tarareabas las canciones del silencio)  
Sweetly plucking the harp of wind (Tocando dulcemente el arpa del viento)_

- Hablaremos después! – Le gritó a la chica de cabellos de ébano, ahora comprendía su actitud, el por qué de sus palabras, sin duda alguna una buena chica y sonrió.

Isabella cerró su mano fuertemente y una tras otras las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, ahí tenía ella su gran oportunidad y se la había obsequiado a ella, había perdido a Anthony para siempre.

Alguien salió detrás de un árbol.

- Lo hiciste mejor que yo, estoy seguro de que ya encontró a George y se dirigen al muelle.

Ella no respondió.

- Te sientes lista para enfrentar a tu padre?

Ella asintió…..es verdad, su padre se las pagaría y con creces.

- Isabella – La volteó con delicadeza – Anda, te llevaré a tu casa – Le habló suavemente.

La hermosa joven no pudo más y comenzó a llorar cayendo al piso y escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, Albert se arrodilló también y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica en señal de apoyo.

- George! De prisa! No alcanzaremos a Anthony! – Le suplicaba Candy.

- Descuide señorita Candy, conozco un atajo por las afueras de Chicago que nos hará llegar más rápido.

- Gracias George! – Suspiró aliviada, sustrajo nuevamente su delicado collar, lo desabrochó y colocó el anillo en su mano acariciándolo con el más absoluto amor, y después llevó la mano en la que tenía su anillo a su corazón, cerró los ojos – Mi querido Anthony…

El viaje le pareció eterno, George todavía no estacionada el automóvil cuando ella ya prácticamente había saltado de él.

- Señorita Candy! Cuidado!

_Every moment was sacred and mystic (Cada momento era sagrado y místico)  
We were near to the shore of eternity (Estábamos tan cerca de las playas de la eternidad)  
The days are gone, and will never come back (Los días se han ido y nunca volverán)_

_You were a half of me...long time ago (Eras la otra mitad de mí…hace mucho tiempo atrás)_

Candy corrió y corrió, tropezó con muchas personas buscando desesperadamente a aquel joven alto de cabello rubio, corto y algunas veces un tanto despeinado que ella amaba, lo hacían ver más apuesto.

- ANTHONY! ANTHONY! – Corrió a lado de los barcos gritando con todas sus fuerzas su nombre, las personas que estaban de pie despidiendo a sus familiares la observaban extrañados – ANTHONY! ANTHONY!

_Life can never be perfect without you (La vida no puede ser perfecta sin ti)  
But I'm still on my way to the future (Pero aún así camino hacia el future)  
For I remember your sweet song in my mind (Pues recuerdo tu dulce canción en mi mente)_

_To the lost horizon, I'm calling your name (Al horizonte perdido grito tu nombre)  
Again and again (Una y otra vez)_

- Dónde está? El barco que parte a Francia dónde está?!

Llegó al gran muelle donde ese enorme trasatlántico había estado anclado minutos atrás y ahora se alejaba a gran velocidad de Chicago.

El fuerte viento y el sonido de las gaviotas parecían opacar sus gritos.

_Though the night is so dark (Aunque la noche es tan oscura)  
A new dawn is so close to me (Un Nuevo amanecer se acerca para mí)  
Sun will come and shine on all seeds of hope (El sol llegará y brillará sobre las semillas de la esperanza)  
Bud and bloom.. (Brotarán y florecerán)_

- No puede pasar señorita es peligroso!

- No no! Anthony!

Nada. No hubo respuesta, nadie se asomó por la cubierta gritando su nombre, solamente observó la gente que poco a poco se alejaba de ese lugar donde había partido el barco hasta que quedó completamente sola, cerró sus puños, la puesto de sol que ahora no dañaba sus ojos llegó rápido en el horizonte del mar azul, esto debía ser una pesadilla! Un mal sueño….lo había perdido para siempre? Ir a Francia? Si no tenía la más mínima idea de a qué lugar había ido….Pronto sintió la desesperanza apoderarse de su corazón.

_I remember the days of winter (Recuerdo los días de invierno)  
You were sitting beside me (Estabas sentado a mi lado)  
All alone in the shuttered places (Solos en lugares cerrados)  
We were waiting for thawing day (Estábamos esperando que los días se derritieran)_

Quiso gritar nuevamente su nombre pero no pudo, la tristeza se lo impidió, quiso llorar y tampoco pudo, estaba en shock.

Lo único que fue capaz de hacer es observar sin parpadear el mar moviéndose incesantemente, el sol extinguirse y el viento desordenar sus cabellos a su voluntad.

Las pisadas de un extraño se detuvieron a observarla mientras ella sin percatarse de su presencia le daba la espalda.

_Every moment was sacred and mystic (Cada momento era sagrado y místico)  
We were hoping the night was eternal (Esperábamos que la noche fuera eternal)  
The days are gone, and so far away (Los días se han ido y están ahora tan lejos)  
I'm still singing your sweet song for long (Aún canto tu dulce canción par alas largas)  
Long windy nights... (Largas noches de viento…)_


	23. Chapter 23

Primero que nada muchísimas gracias por su interés en la historia chicas!

Y segundo, no se preocupen la historia sigue y ya tengo pensadas 2 historias más para nuestro amadísimo Anthony! Solo que estoy participando en la famosa Guerra Florida y por supuesto que estoy defendiendo a nuestro Anthony! Dura todo el mes de Abril pero trataré de publicar el capi lo antes posible! Una disculpa por el atraso pero tenía que ir a defender a nuestro protagonista favorito!

Gracias! =) Ya trabajaré de poco a poco con el capítulo!


End file.
